RWBY: Dawn of Duel Monsters
by Tyrannozaur
Summary: After the events that transpired in Volume 2, Team RWBY and the others have a few weeks to prepare for the upcoming Vytal Festival. But what happens if Ruby stumbles into a game never before seen in all of Remnant. Watch out as monsters emerge from their eternal slumber and begin to wreak havoc on this world; it was time to become a duelist. (Cover art made by Gallade742)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any in this story. RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) and Yu-gi-oh is created by Takahashi Kazuki**

 **If anything else, please enjoy the story.**

 **If you notice the start of the story, it is basically the summary of the end of RWBY Volume 2. If you already know about the story move on to the next borderline. And please no flames and hate reviews.**

* * *

Mistral. Vale. Vacuo. Atlas. All four kingdoms of Remnant with four continents destined to bring mankind to a greater future in harmony. But the pure evil Grimm and the White Fang are two things that forces these kingdoms to train Man and Faunus alike to fight these threats.

2 weeks ago, four young huntresses named Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Black Beladonna, and Yang Xiao Long did one of the most dangerous missions they were assigned, with Ozpin's "bend the rules" help of course. Their mission was tasked _Search and Destroy_ , an assignment to search and destroy possible criminal hideouts and to be accompanied by a professional hunter, which turned out to be none other than the fast talking, coffee drinking, history obsessed, Dr. Oobleck, much to their disappointment. Doing which, Ruby also brought along her and Yang's black corgi, Zwei. The four young huntresses, their teacher and Zwei headed to the once expansion city of Vale that got overrun by the Grimm and is now a haunted ruin that dreadfully reminded everyone what this place once was and will forever be called Mountain Glenn.

Fortunately for RWBY, who were looking for a sign of the White Fang, it turns out that the abandoned city is the hideout where the evil and crafty crime lord Roman Torchwick and the White Fang are residing at (by Ruby who fell in when a piece of the floor started to fall apart and found an underground city), putting together their latest plan: a train full of explosives that'll be used to attract the Grimm and lead them to the City of Vale.

Team RWBY, Dr. Oobleck, and Zwei were able to get on the train and attempted to stop the train with no brakes. Despite their training, Team RWBY had underestimated what there were up against which nearly cost their lives (Weiss being defeated by a White Fang member who used a chainsaw and Yang was almost killed by the girl with a parasol, Neo) but were very lucky to survive and reach Vale.

After they had reached Vale, RWBY were able to hold off the Grimm until their friends Team JNPR (Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Lie Ren) were able to make it in time and give Team RWBY some backup. It didn't take long after General Ironwood's robotic forces, Team CFVY (Coco, Fox, Velvet and Yatsuhashi), the Beacon Staff that consists of Dr. Oobleck himself, Glynda Goodwitch and Peter Port, and finally Cinder with her two teammates Mercury Black and Emerald were all able to arrive to Vale and turn the tides to their favor.

They were victorious. The Grimm that came to Vale were decimated and removed (dissolve shortly after they die), while those that survive retreated back into the tunnels from where they came from. Despite having a few civilians getting injured, not a single life was lost and with only a few million Lien in property damage. And to make victory sweeter, Roman is finally captured and put into custody. All students of Beacon returned and started going back to normal.

But it was only just the beginning.

Despite defeating the Grimm in Vale, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang are starting to feel like it is not over yet. Roman may be in prison, but they all agree they feel there are other villains hiding behind the curtain that are waiting to reveal themselves. And they never solved everything they tried to figure it out.

But that was two weeks ago. This is now.

* * *

(Friday)

It was a gorgeous day at Beacon. The students were hustling and busy around Beacon to get to class without being late. Inside a class was Team RWBY and Team JNPR, along with some other students are doing another extremely boring class involving (again) listening to Mr. Peter Port's lackluster stories about him and his 'prey', aka the Grimm. While Weiss and Pyrrha respect the experienced huntsman, they are beginning to think Mr. Port needs help and perhaps a retirement home for him to live when he actually retires. Some of his stories lately for the past few days are becoming illogical and even undoubtedly made up if he didn't already made them even more tedious to start. Killed a Beowolf by one hand behind his back. One-shot a Nevermore with a tree branch. Shot down a King Taijitu with a single shot. Decapitated an Ursa with a single strike. Okay maybe that last is true, but still this is preposterous. But Mr. Port is still a wise man who knows what he is talking about when it comes to not involving himself and the Grimm.

During Mr. Port's speech, RWBY and JNPR are 'trying' to endure hi mind numbing tales and thin to themselves ln what they had done for the past 2 weeks since they stopped the Grimm invading Vale.

Team JNPR had been doing well.

Jaune has been improving his skills much better than Beacon has expected, his grades improved, his aura training and skills with the sword and shield had improved immensely thanks to Pyrrha's training. Pyrrha has been developing feelings that are more than just being friends with Jaune (A/N: if she hasn't, I mean come on! Hurry up, confess, it'll be a lot easier to admit it than later. DO IT WOMAN! Sorry, I'm just impatient because of their relationship and being an Arkos fan. I mean, they look like they are meant for each other.). Ren and Nora are the same, except the signs of claiming that they are not "together" together are slowly diminishing. It is just a matter of time.

But Team RWBY hadn't changed a bit.

Their young leader Ruby is still the innocent, adorable, cookie-loving scythe wielder. Weiss is still the same heiress (and Ice Queen) to the Schnee Dust Company. Blake is the same Cat Faunus who was once a former member of the White Fang and is still trying to make the world a better place. Yang is still a thrill seeking blond with the enjoyment to kick ass and go with the flow.

After class was dismissed, JNPR and RWBY went their separate ways. JNPR went to the training grounds to improve their skills and RWBY has their free time for the night. Even on the weekends they still need to train. Ruby, along with her teammates, are discussing what the weekend should be about with Weiss polishing her nails, Blake putting her nose in the book, and Yang who is walking along and being her usual self.

As they head to their dorm, Ruby remembered she left the Remnant: The Game at the library again.

Ever since that day when RWBY tried the board game, Ruby has been restless to beat her older sister, Yang, and actually achieve victory. But was immediately one-sided and Yang kicked her butt again and making her and Weiss cry anime tears and hold each other, even though Weiss said to Ruby not to touch her. It didn't last when Neptune, Sun's blue-haired friend, beat her singlehandedly that Yang became a sore loser saying that he shouldn't play with them.

As she returned to the library, Ruby found the board game at the same place they sat at. After she packed game and prepared to leave the public library, she caught a small light flash at the corner of her silver eye. Due to her curious behavior, she looked for the source of the light and found it in a dark corner of the library. To her surprise, it is a weapon she hasn't seen before.

It had a bronze color with tints of tan and gray. It has a red tip at the end of the gun where it shoots, with a small latch at the top. At the center it has a blue orb and a blue muzzle at the back resembling a part of a flamethrower.

Ruby couldn't help but be like a child in a candy store with her eyes being stars and drooled a bit at the bronze gun.

She instantly got close to the gun with her semblance and looked around for anyone before taking the gun from the ground.

" _It's so light,"_ Ruby thought as she inspected the rest of the parts. It almost felt like the assault rifles used for Atlas' soldiers. When she moved some parts of its unique design, it shifted as the gun then formed to something similar to that of a tonfa.

"So cool," Ruby whispered in awe remembering that she is still in the library.

To see what else is in this unique weapon is that there is also seven slots around it and a hidden slot at the front end. Perhaps it is where the dust ammo go into Ruby thought.

As she almost finished inspecting it, Ruby found something else on the ground that was next to the unique weapon. It was a deck of cards stacked neatly and vigilant as if someone took great care for the cards. On top of the card had a design that resembled a portal.

As she set the item down and touched the first card on the deck, a blinding light appeared making Ruby jump and cover her eyes as the light surrounded her into a dome.

When Ruby opened her eyes, she found herself floating at a vast ocean of bewildering darkness with stars dancing together in harmony with flashing lights all around her.

"Am I in space," Ruby asked herself awestruck at the sight in front of her.

Distracted by the sight of space, she was suddenly pushed back by an unknown force as Ruby then moved her silver eyes at something she never saw before. Two monsters fighting in the deep of space. One looked like a gray monster with two small snakes at the back, curved black wings, horns similar to the design and claws connected to a small but elongated arms. The other monster she saw was absolutely stunning. A white, tall dragon with a slender neck, with wings like sails and glitters like stardust. It was like this dragon is a sign of salvation has come for her. As she saw the gray monster push back the white dragon, the dragon then moved its amber eye at her. It was like it was staring at her very soul.

" _I found you,"_ The dragon said. It was a shock to Ruby to actually hear the dragon's voice without moving its mouth. As the white dragon pushed the fiend back, it bellowed and then breathed its signature attack, the Cosmic Flare. The beam flashed to the enemy as it roared and began to disintegrate from this powerful force. The next thing Ruby knew it then exploded to the point she too was absorbed by the impact as the dragon then flew to her.

When Ruby opened her eyes, she found herself back at the library at night. Was she really gone that long? She then felt a slight heavy on her left arm as she look to see the weapon she found was latched to her along with the deck. What she also noticed was that there was a white card with a picture on the blade. It looked exactly like the white dragon she saw and there is a name on the top.

"Stardust Dragon," Ruby read the card in wonder.

Ruby then froze as she felt a warm wind come from the back of her neck. Like a rusted machine, she slowly looked behind her to find the same dragon look at her. As they met face to face, the starry dragon broke the silence.

" _Hello little one."_

When he finished his sentenced, Ruby did what any person would find themselves with a ferocious dragon… she ran with her semblance, leaving only a set of rose petals in her wake.

" _Hey wait,"_ Stardust yelled as he then followed with the same speed of Ruby's semblance.

Ruby ran out of the library as fast as she can. She hope to find out what is going on by running to her dorm for help. At the same time, she used her scroll to call them.

" _I don't understand,"_ Ruby thought while running, _"What's going on? Why was I in space? Why were there monsters fighting? Why would the dragon want with me?_

" _I said wait,"_ Stardust said in front of her vision upside down as he flew above Ruby.

At the sudden appearance she skidded but then trip and hit herself at the statue outside of Beacon as well as drop her scroll two feet away. Feeling dizzy as little beowolves bark and stars begin to circle around her head while her eyes became swirly. As she shook off her dizziness, Ruby looked at him with a slight of nervousness and fear when Stardust walked to her.

" _Must you humans always run from us,"_ Stardust said as he scratched the back of his neck, _"Makes me wonder on how you tend to your kind if you just run."_

Ruby then tried to reach for her scythe, but found out that she didn't have it with her when she went to the library. Although the dragon in front of her did seem a bit nice and she was being a bit rude on him.

"Um, who are you," Ruby asked shyly.

" _Is it obvious, you did read my name on the card when it is on your duel disk,"_ Stardust thought tilting his head a bit confused that she would ask for her name, but if he wants to be a friend to her, _I am Stardust Dragon, your guardian my lady. May I ask who you are?"_

"I'm Ruby," Ruby introduced herself.

" _I bet you have a lot of questions my dear, but there some that I cannot actually help you with our time is a bit short at the moment."_

As Ruby tried to talk, she touched her head that recently had a bump swelling on the back.

" _You're hurt,"_ Stardust said as he then brought his finger that had shone a light, _"Here,"_ he then brought it to the spot where the bump is at. Almost instantly, the bump had instantly vanished as well as the pain that was there. Ruby is actually surprised that he can do such a feat.

"Whoa," she said feeling where the bump used to be, "How did you do that?"

" _Let's just say I have that kind of gift when you chose me Ruby,"_ Stardust said it at that as the light from his finger vanished.

"Wait, what do you mean by chose me," Ruby asked confused.

" _You chose me the moment you touched the card and I am bound to you as your partner. However, you are unlike any human that has been my partner, I never met anyone who is fast, kind, and a skilled hunter one such as you. You truly are one of a kind,"_ Stardust said while complimented Ruby.

"Oh shut your little stupid face-," Ruby then went to a mumble as she was flattered by Stardust with a blush on her cheeks.

" _Well, now that we have that out of the way, I suppose you want who I truly am,"_ Stardust asked and got a response from a Ruby by a nod. _"I am a duel monster, born from an energy that exists in all living things. For in your case, Aura. In one case I can be anywhere, but also nowhere."_

"So like are you some sort of ghost," Ruby asked.

" _I would prefer the term, a spirit monster, but it the same as you define it. I trust that you know how we are played right,"_ Stardust asked if she knew how to play the game.

"Well, if you are talking about the game Yang and I play," Ruby said innocently.

" _Actually, it is known as Duel Monsters, one of the greatest games that are ever played to humans which involves strategy and skill, perfect for any age,"_ Stardust explained about Duel Monsters.

Ruby couldn't help but think of what Stardust meant. A game that is similar to the game she and Yang played, maybe this game could be worth a shot. A few moments of silence Ruby asked a question that will change her life forever.

"Hey Stardust, can you teach me how to play Duel Monsters," Ruby asked.

Stardust looked at her in silence, _'This girl,'_ he thought _'perhaps she may be the hope this world needs. From what I know, these Grimm and White Fang are to be trifled with and tensions in the kingdom are high. She may be the one to create a new future, for Remnant.' "Alright, I will teach you, but that is not all, I can train you to become stronger than you have ever known for you to handle this game. But it will be nothing you have ever witnessed before. So Ruby,"_ Stardust said extending his hand to her, _"Are you in?"_

With a determined look on her face, she reached Stardust's hand and said, "I'm in. How will it take for this training to be?"

" _For you, it will take a few minutes, but let's not do it here,"_ Stardust enveloping a white light around them, _"It will be an experience like no other."_

As the light surrounds them, it instantly vanished along with Ruby and Stardust. All that was left was Ruby's scroll.

* * *

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh Theme)**

 **[Ruby's symbol appears on top as Ruby Rose stays in the middle as she then separated, one with her innocent self on the left, while the right is Stardust facing right]**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **[Ruby's shadow shifts as it becomes Stardust Dragon with his amber eyes glowing]**

 **(Your move!)**

 **[Ruby's astral body flies in the vacuum of space as thousands of cards fly around her like an atom with giant beasts breathing fire and ice]**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **[Thunder clashed as monsters pour out from the land, sea and air. Zombies abruptly come up from the graveyard. Volcanoes erupted as Grimm ran to avoid their molten death. Multiple creatures came out and attack the city of Vale. Team JNPR attempt to fight off a giant T-rex as Yang is surrounded by raptors. In the skies, Weiss and Blake were trying to fight a green legless dragon in the Bullhead but was being trapped by lightning bolts. Ruby and Jaune then fall into a large portal as they called their friends for help.]**

 **(Your move!)**

 **[Ruby faces off a man in dark armor as she flows show bright red while the man in dark armor flows black and white. The camera then shows the man in dark armor on his throne while cards surround him like a shield. The scene switches to show a piece of armor fall off to reveal a small black pupil in its blood red eye.]**

 **(Ruby: It's time to du-du-du-du-dududududududuel!)**

 **[The camera shows Ruby's aura fluctuating while Ruby show stillness]**

 **[The scenes then switch as it shows Weiss's face as she poses, Blake's face while pulling out Gambol Shroud, Yang's face in her semblance as she poises a punch, Team JNPR, Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood, and Cinder with fire tracing her right eye]**

 **The screen cuts to Ruby as she draws a card to the sky bolts of lightning comes from the card as it reveals Elemental Heroes on the right, Junk Warrior, Junk Destroyer, Junk Archer, Turbo Warrior, and Chevalier de Fleur to the left, and finally a red dragon with six eyes emerged from a star appearing at the top.**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

* * *

 **Okay, that was difficult, but it was fun doing it!**

 **I hope you guys like the Prologue. Read and Review!**


	2. Ruby's First Duel

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to Monty Oum (RIP) and Takahashi Kazuki respectively.**

 **Anyway, here is Chapter 1 enjoy!**

* * *

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh Theme)**

 **[Ruby's symbol appears on top as Ruby Rose stays in the middle as she then separated, one with her innocent self on the left, while the right is Stardust facing right]**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **[Ruby's shadow shifts as it becomes Stardust Dragon with his amber eyes glowing]**

 **(Your move!)**

 **[Ruby's astral body flies in the vacuum of space as thousands of cards fly around her like an atom with giant beasts breathing fire and ice]**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **[Thunder clashed as monsters pour out from the land, sea and air. Zombies abruptly come up from the graveyard. Volcanoes erupted as Grimm ran to avoid their molten death. Multiple creatures came out and attack the city of Vale. Team JNPR attempt to fight off a giant T-rex as Yang is surrounded by raptors. In the skies, Weiss and Blake were trying to fight a green legless dragon in the Bullhead but was being trapped by lightning bolts. Ruby and Jaune then fall into a large portal as they called their friends for help.]**

 **(Your move!)**

 **[Ruby faces off a man in dark armor as she flows show bright red while the man in dark armor flows black and white. The camera then shows the man in dark armor on his throne while cards surround him like a shield. The scene switches to show a piece of armor fall off to reveal a small black pupil in its blood red eye.]**

 **(Ruby: It's time to du-du-du-du-dududududududuel!)**

 **[The camera shows Ruby's aura fluctuating while Ruby show stillness]**

 **[The scenes then switch as it shows Weiss's face as she poses, Blake's face while pulling out Gambol Shroud, Yang's face in her semblance as she poises a punch, Team JNPR, Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood, and Cinder with fire tracing her right eye]**

 **The screen cuts to Ruby as she draws a card to the sky bolts of lightning comes from the card as it reveals Elemental Heroes on the right, Junk Warrior, Junk Destroyer, Junk Archer, Turbo Warrior, and Chevalier de Fleur to the left, and finally a red dragon with six eyes emerged from a star appearing at the top.**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

* * *

As Ruby slowly opened her eyes after Stardust's flashy performance, she began to look around and found herself in a void where has not seen before. The floor she stepped on is pure white and around her is filled with distorted colors that were assembled together like an artist attempting to imagine the universe.

" _What do you think Ruby,"_ Stardust asked landing on the floor as tiny stars glisten to bear a resemblance to a small shockwave. _"Quite the world isn't it?"_

"Are you kidding, it's awesome," Ruby said fascinated to be in a place like this. "But where are we?"

" _You could say that we are in a dimensional plane where time ceases to exist, a place where anyone can have all the time in the world without feeling the effects of age. And just like me, it exists anywhere and nowhere,"_ Stardust explained slowly circling around Ruby, _"It is also where I will train you to play the game of Duel Monsters."_

"So how will the training start," Ruby asked curiously.

" _With this,"_ Stardust simply opened his palm and in an instant, a small book appeared, _"You have to read the manual first before you start. Don't worry, its rules are simple to understand how the game is played."_

Ruby slowly reached out for the manual and it was surprisingly small for a manual. She thought it would be a large book with a multitude of rule and regulations.

After what felt like an hour reading the manual, she gave it back to Stardust.

" _So you got the gist of it Ruby,"_ Stardust said while making the manual disappear into thin air.

"Yup and I'm ready to start," Ruby said showing excitement.

" _Good, now first insert your deck into your duel disk,"_ Stardust said.

"Uh, what's a duel disk," Ruby said tilting her head a bit in confusion.

" _It's the device you have on your left arm,"_ Stardust said pointing at Ruby's left arm.

Ruby looked at her left arm and found the same device that was stuck to her. So that's a duel disk she thought? And as she followed her dragon's instructions, the duel disk's orb then turned red as it then show the number 4000.

"Whoa, so how am I going to duel," Ruby asked.

" _Simple, you will be facing her,"_ Stardust pointed to the other side.

At the other side, a pillar of blue light came forth and was then replaced by a person. What shocked Ruby was that the person is actually like her, but instead the colors seem to switch as red turned to blue, black turned to white, and the duel disk showed to be more circular than hers.

"What is she supposed to be," Ruby said surprised to see another her.

" _That comes with the perks in this place, I can also duplicate a clone of anyone but in a different color to be your opponent, it's like you are fighting to better yourself,"_ Stardust said looking at the clone. _"I hope you are ready, unlike other tests, these will put you to your limit!"_

"In that case, I'll give it everything I got," Ruby said cheerfully.

"I'll give it everything I got."

Ruby froze then looked at her doppelganger. The clone spoke but it was more robotic and stoic as well as the expression.

"Okay now that's creepy," Ruby sweat dropped at her opponent.

" _Are you ready,"_ Stardust asked Ruby.

"Yeah," Ruby said putting her game face on.

"DUEL," Both Rubies yelled in unison as they drew five cards.

 **Ruby: 4000**

 **C. Ruby: 4000**

"I'll go first," C. Ruby said deadpanned as she drew a card. She observed her cards and then commenced her turn. "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode," She then placed the card in the duel disk.

A light shone from the ground as the monster appeared upright with a white cape. It then showed blue armor with a pointed mask on top with two oxygen tanks at its back and a little gun connected to its right wrist.

 **Elemental Hero Bubbleman: LV 4 (ATK: 800, DEF: 1200)**

Ruby couldn't help have stars in her eyes by the sheer awesomeness on how the monster looked. It looked like one of the comic book heroes Yang used to read her as a kid.

" _Ruby, are you there,"_ Stardust asked the awestruck Ruby and then snapped his fingers in front of her face just to snap out of her trance. _"Don't tell me you are already distracted by one monster."_

"Well I'm sorry but it is just awesome to see an actual superhero right in front of my eyes," Ruby said defiantly.

" _Maybe because it is a fact you are facing an Elemental Hero deck,"_ Stardust argued.

"An Elemental Hero," Ruby asked confused on the name.

" _Elemental Heroes are known to be based on the comic book heroes and had quite a reputation for fast swarming and destructive techniques. You can't let your guard down, not even a minute,"_ Stardust explained as if he is talking to a seven-year-old.

"Okay, you don't have to be so edgy," Ruby pouted.

" _Well excuse me for helping you learn about the enemy your learning,"_ Stardust said emphasizing the 'excuse'. It almost like he is dealing with a child… dealing with… _'Ding,'_ Stardust mentally said with a light bulb on top. _"Ruby, you know that this test actually come with an award,"_ Stardust said slyly.

"Uh, they do," Ruby asked as if she hadn't heard him correctly.

" _Yeah, in fact, if you beat this test, you can have your own superhero deck just like your doppelganger,"_ Stardust bargained to see if she takes it.

Ruby gasped on Stardust's agreement. She then imagined herself being on top of a high building with an army of superheroes behind her as they then flew over the skies in glory with people cheering her and her heroes onward.

"Okay, I can do it," Ruby yelled a bit as drool came out of here mouth.

" _Good, but can you please focus on the duel going on,"_ Stardust pleaded for the young girl.

"Right," Ruby said staring at her opponent with determination to have superheroes with her.

"Because I summoned with no other card on my field, I get to draw two cards," C. Ruby said as she picked up two cards from her deck, "Next, I equip Bubbleman with Bubble Blaster," C. Ruby said placing a card in a slot.

A weapon instantly showed up on top of Elemental Hero Bubbleman as the monster grabbed it and then went into position with one knee down. It looked like a rocket launcher with a missile and with a water tank, or more like a futuristic version of a water gun kids played with.

 **E. Hero Bubbleman: ATK: 800-1600**

"I play two cards face down and end my turn," C. Ruby said as two cards appeared before Bubbleman.

" _Looks like she is done, ready to see what you can you do,"_ Stardust asked Ruby while crossing his arms.

"Yeah," Ruby said drawing a card from her deck. She then looks at the card she drew and her hand, she mapped out a strategy. "Okay, I'll start by activating Cold Wave," A card with a picture of a dinosaur being frozen appeared.

In an instant, the facedown cards on C. Ruby's side began to be cloaked in ice as well as the bubble blaster.

" _Impressive, you managed to stop her from activating or placing any spell or traps until your next turn, but it also means you can't play your spells or trap cards,"_ Stardust commented.

"Since I don't have any monsters in my graveyard, I can special summon Guardian Eatos in attack mode," she placed the card in her blade. Then from the sky, a woman dressed in Native American clothing with an eagle headdress appeared in front of Ruby; it also has white wings on her back.

 **Guardian Eatos LV 8 (ATK: 2500, DEF: 2000)**

"So cool," Ruby muttered, "Then I'll summon Speed Warrior in attack mode," she placed another monster on the field. The monster appeared with a nozzle connected to the chest and mouth, goggles, gray armor and roller blades under its shoes.

 **Speed Warrior: LV 2 (ATK: 900, DEF: 400)**

"And now, I'll attack your Bubbleman with my Speed Warrior," Ruby declared her attack as she pointed at Bubbleman.

Speed Warrior quickly gains speed as it skates and then jumps while doing a 720 spin.

"And when Speed Warrior is summoned to the field, he gains an additional 900 attack points for this battle," Ruby explained to her stoic opponent.

 **Speed Warrior: ATK: 900-1800**

As Speed Warrior closes in on Bubbleman, it gave the hero a high kick to the face. The attack sends the monster to skid like a pebble tossed to the ocean and gave a miniature explosion.

 **C. Ruby: 4000-3800**

 **Speed Warrior: ATK: 1800-900**

"Yes, now let's see about Eatos' attack," Ruby said and also declaring her second attack.

Guardian Eatos instantly flew to the sky, charged up her wind energy and unleashed it into a beam at Ruby's double. As the beam faded, her clone looked like it didn't affect her at all while Eatos returned to the ground.

 **C. Ruby: 3800-1300**

" _Well done Ruby, you managed to get your opponent less than 2000 life points by one turn, perhaps that shows you have what it takes to be a duelist,"_ Stardust complimented Ruby.

"I know, and I am totally kicking butt," Ruby said smiling at her partner.

" _Really, perhaps you don't know how your doppelganger reacts to your strategy,"_ Stardust said pointed to C. Ruby.

"What do you mean by that," Ruby asked raising an eyebrow.

" _Think about it, your opponent had Bubbleman equipped with a bubble blaster as way to nullify damage and save life points for one attack and two facedown cards to back it up, do you think it is possible it is actually buying time for a game changer,"_ Stardust asked strategically.

"Well, when you think about it that way," Ruby said scratching the back of her head. She didn't know what Stardust meant. But it could mean her opponent could have a trick up its sleeve.

" _Well, it's what makes this game intense, you don't know what strategy or style your enemy would have,"_ Stardust said, _"But let me ask you this, do you think it is possible it allowed you to attack, just to see how you plan your attack?"_

Ruby couldn't help but be deep in thought, it may be that it is actually buying time while analyzing her. If Stardust said is true, then it meant she made a small error on that attack.

"But if what you say is true, wouldn't she use another card from her hand just to stop Eatos' attack, even though I stopped her from playing any spell or trap cards," Ruby asked.

" _Maybe, maybe not,"_ Stardust said shrugging his shoulders, _"But it also what one guy said, 'it isn't over till the last card is played.' So do you want to end your turn now?"_

"Well," Ruby said looking back at her hand. After some thought, she decided her next move, "I end my turn," she finished.

"I draw," C. Ruby said then observing her hand. "I summon Wroughtweiler to the field in defense mode."

The monster appeared with a similarity of a dog. But it is more machine with a blue visor on its head and no eyes.

 **Wroughtweiler: LV 3 (DEF: 1200, ATK: 800)**

"I end my turn," C. Ruby declared. Then suddenly it then put its thumb through the nose and then motioned her hand as if saying 'come at me.'

" _I think she is challenging you,"_ Stardust notified Ruby.

"I know that," Ruby drew her card as the cards on C. Ruby's field begin to thaw out the ice. "I summon Junk Synchron to the field in attack mode."

A little monster appeared with goggles, orange body and a motor on its back.

 **Junk Synchron: LV 3 (ATK: 1300, DEF: 500)**

"Then I tune my level 3 Junk with my level 2 Speed Warrior," Ruby declared as her two monsters jump to the sky and Junk Synchron disperses while rings surround Speed Warrior and create a beam of light.

"I synchro summon, Junk Warrior!"

The monster appeared in a purple body with machine-like eyes, a long silver scarf wrapped on its neck, and its right arm two times bigger than the left one. It appeared more machine than a warrior.

 **Junk Warrior: LV 5 (ATK: 2300, DEF: 1300)**

"Now I'll attack Wroughtweiler with my Junk Warrior," Ruby pointed at the mechanic dog.

As Junk Warrior approached Wroughtweiler, C. Ruby's facedown instantly opened as it showed an onion warrior cut two cards.

"What's that," Ruby asked surprised at the card.

" _It's Hand Destruction, it's a quick-spell card that allows both players to discard two cards to the graveyard and draws two cards from their deck,"_ Stardust explained the card.

"Oh," Ruby said as her opponent sent two cards to her graveyard and drew two. Not one to be left behind, Ruby mimicked her actions.

Junk Warrior resumes its attack by rearing its large fist first and then slamming it down on Wroughtweiler making an explosion.

Suddenly, C. Ruby's graveyard began to shine as two cards were ejected to her hand, bringing it to six cards in her hand.

"Hey, what's the big idea," Ruby yelled seeing her take the cards as if she is breaking the rules.

" _That was Wroughtweiler's special ability. It when it's destroyed, it allows her to take one polymerization and one elemental hero from her graveyard,"_ Stardust said to the legal move.

"Well, it wouldn't make a difference when I win this duel," Ruby exclaimed as Guardian Eatos began to charge her attack. But unexpectedly C. Ruby's second facedown activated showing a hero inside a shockwave. She then sees her give out her cards as if to choose.

" _Be careful Ruby, that card she played makes you choose one card on her hand, if happens to be a monster, she can summon it to the field,"_ Stardust warned.

Ruby then end up having her hand at the mouth, undecided on which card to choose, it felt like an eternity for her to choose one card that can change the duel. Now on instinct, she then said, "Far left!"

At the card she chose, she then placed it on the duel disk. The light appeared temporarily as it show the silhouette of a monster. It was gold in color with emerald eyes, horns protrude at the sides of the head, and blades reared back at its wrists. It is Elemental Hero Bladedge.

 **Elemental Hero Bladedge: LV 6 (ATK: 2600, DEF: 1800)**

"Wait, stop," Ruby quickly pleaded to Eatos as the monster complied her wish and stopped her attack.

"I'll set a card facedown and end my turn," Ruby said depressed as a facedown card.

" _Never thought you chose a monster huh,"_ Stardust said raising his eyebrow a bit.

"Well, I didn't know, I had a one in four chance," Ruby argued back.

"I draw," C. Ruby said, putting the new card in her hand, "I activate Polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix," the monsters she's fusing appear and then twirl into a vortex, "To fusion summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

The disappeared as in its place is a monster with one wing, green skin on the left and red on the right, it had no mouth, red eyes, and finally a dragon head as its right arm.

 **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman: LV 6 (ATK: 2100, DEF: 1200)**

"Awesome," Ruby muttered at the new monster.

"I activate the field spell, Skyscraper," C. Ruby declared placing the spell card in the hidden slot, the card appeared with a city inside.

Light transverses through the ground as tall buildings start to rise immensely in mere seconds. The very buildings that surround them are tall enough to cover the skies.

Ruby, awestruck at the change of scenery, looked at them that they dwarf the buildings at Vale. At the tallest building, Ruby saw Flame Wingman at the very top as the moon shines behind it. Ruby could tell that is too cool, or badass, for a superhero.

"Now I'll attack Guardian Eatos with Flame Wingman," C. Ruby declared as Flame Wingman jump high to the sky and fire ignites around it.

"Wait, why are you attacking, her? She has more attack points than Flame Wingman," Ruby asked in confusion.

Just as it looked like Stardust is going to explain it, C. Ruby speaks as if cheerful, but robotic. "Because when an Elemental Hero attacks a monster with higher attack points, this field spell increases their attack points by… 1000!"

"Wait! Time out," Ruby shrieked in shock realizing it could mean trouble.

 **Flame Wingman: ATK: 2100-3100**

"Go! Skydive Scorcher," C. Ruby said making a false punch as Flame Wingman flies down, slam at Guardian Eatos and caused a large explosion, causing Ruby to cover her eyes.

 **Ruby: 4000-3400**

"And thanks to Flame Wingman's Superpower, you take damage equal to Guardian Eatos' attack points," C. Ruby said.

"What," Ruby exclaimed about Flame Wingman's special ability as the monster appeared in front of her. The next thing she knows, it lifted its dragon head arm, aimed it at her and a burst of flames engulfed her face first. It may be an illusion, but it felt so real, it feels like her skin is melting from the fire.

 **Ruby: 3400-900**

"And don't forget about Bladedge, slice and dice attack," Bladedge went into a blur.

"I activate my trap! Half or Nothing!"

At Ruby's side, a picture of Judge Man appeared with two weapons at a lake.

"This card allows you to choose whether to end the battle now or attack with monsters strength in half," Ruby explained the card's effect.

"I end my turn with my Wave-motion Cannon," C. Ruby declared as a massive cannon appeared behind. "For every standby phase I have, this card inflicts 1000 to you at my next main phase," It was like the clone had assured victory.

" _Well Ruby, it looks like this turn will be your last, what do you intend to do,"_ Stardust asked her.

"What do you think, I intend to win," Ruby yelled as drew her card as she looked into her hand. A strategy came into her mind.

"I summon Tune Warrior to the field in attack mode," Ruby started as she summoned a red warrior with metal antennas as appendages.

 **Tune Warrior: LV 3 (ATK: 1600, DEF: 200)**

"And since I summoned a tuner monster, I can summon my Quillbolt Hedgehog from my graveyard to the field," Ruby said as a small animal with some bolts as quills to the field.

 **Quillbolt Hedgehog: LV 2 (ATK: 800, DEF: 800)**

" _Are you thinking what I'm thinking,"_ Stardust asked getting the idea on Ruby's plan of attack.

"Yup, I tune my level three Tune Warrior with my level 5 Junk Warrior," Ruby said in excitement as Stardust's astral form turned into an orb as it flew to the monsters.

"Now watch and behold as the cosmos creates a monster of galactic might! Now I synchro summon, Stardust Dragon," Ruby said dramatically.

Now that the synchro summon is complete, Stardust emerges from the light and gave a spine chilling roar. He moved his arms and shook his wings as if they hadn't felt action for years.

" _As the humans were to say 'it's good to be back in the saddle,"_ Stardust said happily. _"Ready to finish this duel?"_

"Yeah, and now that I synchro summoned, I can special summon Synchro Magnet to the field!"

 **Synchro Magnet: LV 2 (ATK: 1000, DEF: 600)**

"Then, I'll my level 2 Synchro Magnet with level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog to synchro summon Armory Arm!"

A mechanical arm rocketed up to the sky and landed next to Stardust with four red fingers touching the ground.

 **Armory Arm: LV 4 (ATK: 1800, DEF: 1200)**

"And now, I equip Stardust Dragon with Armory Arm," Ruby said as Stardust inserted his arm inside the monster's slot as it then tests the fingers to see if it functions with his body.

 **Stardust Dragon: ATK: 2500-3500**

"Now I'll end this duel by attacking your Bladedge with my Stardust Dragon," Ruby proclaimed.

Starting to have the rush from battle run through his veins again, Stardust flew up faster than Ruby on her semblance as he then went down with his wings wrapped around his body to allow gravity to make him even faster while a Mach cone surrounded him. He then lifted Armory arm and then punched the golden hero strong enough to explode and make a shockwave. (1)

 **C. Ruby: 1300-400**

"And just like your Flame Wingman's special ability, you take damage equal to Bladedge's attack points!"

And just like the superhero, Stardust mimicked its previous action and shot a yellow beam to the face.

 **C. Ruby: 400-0**

"YES! I won," Ruby jumped up and down on her first victory on Duel monsters as the clone and her monsters disappear, leaving a deck to slowly touch the ground.

As she walked to get the deck of superheroes, it slowly rose to her face and then scatters around her. Then her own deck started to fly up and the cards that scattered began to merge with the deck. Eventually, the two decks became one and then went back to the duel disk.

" _Congratulations Ruby, you have completed the first half of the test,"_ Stardust acknowledged Ruby for her success.

"Yeah," Ruby said as she looked at her newly improved deck. "Wait, what do you mean the first half?"

" _This first half is for you to understand how the game is played, but this other half will make you how should one say 'put your will to the test',"_ Stardust said then waving his hand around as the field changed from a city to an abundant jungle.

Trees rose up to merely ten meters long, the cosmic background transformed to a day with a cloudless sky, and a mountain nearly 70 meters tall ascended to the sky with boulders levitating around.

" _On this part Ruby, you need to take time to get used to. This training ground should be advantageous in helping you with your new powers,"_ Stardust said walking to Ruby as she looked around in awe.

"So, what kind powers do I have," Ruby said eagerly now knowing that she has new powers.

" _I admire your compassion to learn Ruby, but these powers are not to be treated as toys,"_ Stardust warned her, _"This type of power requires a lot of concentration, allow me to demonstrate,"_ Stardust then convertedhis draconic body into a human.

Just like the colors of his original design, his human body had a slight build with white hair, the same amber eyes, and pale white skin. What's more stunning is that he looked somewhat similar to her friend Jaune, but more mature. But Stardust is clad with armor equal to an Atlesian-Knight 130.

" _Is something wrong,"_ Stardust asked looking at Ruby's astonished expression.

"Oh uh, no it's just you look like a friend of mine," Ruby said snapping out of her bewilderment.

" _Anyway,"_ Stardust said continuing like nothing happened, _"Unlike your unique power of using aura and your semblance, this one takes a matter of focus and concentration. When mastered, it can be a reliable asset to anyone who wields it and those that do wield it are called Psychic Duelists. One of such abilities allows the duelist to materialize their spells, traps, or monsters,"_ Stardust explained.

" _Observe,"_ Stardust then made a makeshift duel disk out of thin air and drew a card and activated it. It then formed into a large sword with dark eyes at the hilt (The Sword of Deep Seated) and land on Stardust's hand. As he grabbed the sword, he instantaneously threw the blade as it spun like propeller and sliced the tree in half. After it slashed the tree, Stardust then made a motion on his as hand and, as if by command, the sword came back to Stardust in an instant.

"Whoa," Ruby said amazed at her dragon's performance. Not only did she see the sword slice the tree without effort nor a single nick on the blade, but it also came back to him as if he's controlling the blade. In her mind, Ruby could only know that could be done like Ms. Goodwitch's telekinesis semblance.

" _However, this merely a fraction of a Psychic Duelist's abilities, in time you will come to bear witness the fruits of your labor grow with these powers, nonetheless they are nothing but tools. Because it is not the powers that bear fruit, it is the one who wields it,"_ Stardust said as his duel disk and the sword began to dissipate, _"Take your time to understand it, you have an eternity to master it,"_ Stardust finished as he then fades into a white light and returns to Ruby's deck.

Ruby looked at her deck for a little while as she swallowed Stardust's wisdom and then return to wonder at her new training ground.

Her training now begins.

While she travels forth to her new life as a Duelist, or Psychic Duelist, at a cave on top of the mountain floating in the sky to the deep forests within, orange and red eyes open wide, awakened at the new scent.

 _Fresh Meat._

* * *

 **Well, there you have it folks! Read and review!**

 **1\. If you noticed, Stardust made a punch strong enough to ignite the hydrogen in the air similar to a meteor catching fire at the atmosphere at 25,000 miles per hour. But hey! The more you know, the more you know you don't know (Aristotle Quote)**


	3. Meet the Birds of Darkness

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to Monty Oum (RIP) and Takahashi Kazuki respectively.**

 **And if you noticed, there may be times I am keeping the opening I worked on for the first few chapters. Let's just say it is a bit of motivation for me to make the chapter.**

 **Also, if you finished the story, there will be a warning stating there will be spoilers based on the recent episode of RWBY, you must catch up with the RWBY episodes before reading the topic.**

 **Other than that, here is Chapter 2, Enjoy!**

* * *

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh Theme)**

 **[Ruby's symbol appears on top as Ruby Rose stays in the middle as she then separated, one with her innocent self on the left, while the right is Stardust facing right]**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **[Ruby's shadow shifts as it becomes Stardust Dragon with his amber eyes glowing]**

 **(Your move!)**

 **[Ruby's astral body flies in the vacuum of space as thousands of cards fly around her like an atom with giant beasts breathing fire and ice]**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **[Thunder clashed as monsters pour out from the land, sea and air. Zombies abruptly come up from the graveyard. Volcanoes erupted as Grimm ran to avoid their molten death. Multiple creatures came out and attack the city of Vale. Team JNPR attempt to fight off a giant T-rex as Yang is surrounded by raptors. In the skies, Weiss and Blake were trying to fight a green legless dragon in the Bullhead but was being trapped by lightning bolts. Ruby and Jaune then fall into a large portal as they called their friends for help.]**

 **(Your move!)**

 **[Ruby faces off a man in dark armor as she flows show bright red while the man in dark armor flows black and white. The camera then shows the man in dark armor on his throne while cards surround him like a shield. The scene switches to show a piece of armor fall off to reveal a small black pupil in its blood red eye.]**

 **(Ruby: It's time to du-du-du-du-dududududududuel!)**

 **[The camera shows Ruby's aura fluctuating while Ruby show stillness]**

 **[The scenes then switch as it shows Weiss's face as she poses, Blake's face while pulling out Gambol Shroud, Yang's face in her semblance as she poises a punch, Team JNPR, Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood, and Cinder with fire tracing her right eye]**

 **The screen cuts to Ruby as she draws a card to the sky bolts of lightning comes from the card as it reveals Elemental Heroes on the right, Junk Warrior, Junk Destroyer, Junk Archer, Turbo Warrior, and Chevalier de Fleur to the left, and finally a red dragon with six eyes emerged from a star appearing at the top.**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

* * *

(Back at Beacon same time before Ruby and Stardust vanish)

Yang, Weiss and Blake were talking to each other on how they are going to spend their weekend in their bizarre bedroom. It was pretty much the same since they first decorated it a few months back with the identical and a bit unstable bunk beds. The books and shelves are in the same place, and the fancy forest painting along with the poster were all in a recognized position. The only thing different was that there was a doggy bed for Zwei to sleep on.

Anyhow, Weiss is on her bed checking her nails again, Blake is on her top bunk and Yang sat on her bed with her precious corgi on her lap.

"Uh guys," Yang broke off the unknown silence in the room, "Not to be a worry wart but don't you think Ruby has been gone a long time?"

"Yeah," Blake said agreeing with Yang. A walk from a library to their dorm shouldn't be three hours long. "Do you think we should find her?"

As Weiss was about to join the conversation, their scrolls were ringing and saw that it was Ruby.

"Huh, I was wondering when she would call," Weiss said without a hint anxiety.

"Hello Ruby what happened, I thought you were only getting the board game back," Yang said being concerned on what Ruby was doing being out late. But what's making her more worry is that Ruby isn't answering back. "There something wrong, she isn't calling back."

At that statement, they are starting to feel a small alarm for their young leader. As Zwei began to feel their emotions, he tried to comfort them. It wasn't long when Weiss saw something out the window and what she saw made her feel trepidation.

"Hey guys, I found her but I don't think she's alone," Weiss said looking out the window as Blake and Yang quickly looked at where Weiss was looking.

They see their young adolescent leader down on her knees at the statue, however it wasn't the leader's position that got them afraid, but the figure standing in front of her.

Whoever it was, it is huge. As tall as Yatsuhashi, attired with white armor with cape-like sails and white hair just like Weiss. And it gave them a debauched ambiance that he was going to hurt Ruby. Immediately, they all got their weapons and raced to the statue to save Ruby with Yang, being an overprotective sister, ran first in front. Even Zwei joined on the rescue mission. As they manage to get close to Ruby a blinding light flash in front of their eyes, making them stop and raise their hands to protect them front the light. As the light faded, they only see Ruby collapse with her eyes closed.

Yang, fearing the worst, went on one knee and shook her little sister.

"Ruby," Yang whimpered as she shook Ruby a little, but was given no response, "RUBY!" Yang yelled shaking her more.

Zwei walked alongside the sisters, whimpered and licked Ruby's cheek.

At that moment Ruby groaned and her body felt like it's been beaten over and over. She looked up and saw her team with worried looks and Zwei who still licking her cheek.

"Hey, what's going on," Ruby weakly said wondering on why they would surround her. Did they think she died or something?

"We were worried about you, you dunce," Weiss said, "You left us for hours and some guy looked like he was attacking you at the statue!"

"Did you know who that was," Blake asked if Ruby knows the person.

"What guy are you talking about," Ruby asked as she tried to get up, only to fall down but was caught by her older sister.

"Easy Rubes, looks like your aura is drained," Yang said carrying her bridal style. "Come on, let's get you to our room."

The full team went back to their room and then gently put Ruby on her bunk bed. Weiss, Blake and Yang then left Ruby alone to recover. But while they were gone, Stardust's astral form emerged next to his partner.

" _Hey Ruby, how are you doing,"_ Stardust softly asked.

"Stardust," Ruby started, "Why did you have to be so cruel to me?"

" _What are you talking about,"_ Stardust said slightly taken back by her question.

"I thought that half was meant for focus, not to survive and fight off various monsters," Ruby said pouting.

" _They were meant to help you train,"_ Stardust argued back.

"What kind of partner allows me fight against monsters to the point that I almost died multiple times," Ruby softly yelled because of the extensive training.

" _Really, name one time you 'almost died',"_ Stardust said raising an eyebrow.

"Well…" Ruby then started.

(Flashback: Day 1)

Ruby was walking along the forest while humming to herself. Until suddenly a giant purple monster with wings, horns protruding to the back and has two heads (AKA Twin-headed King Rex) nearly bit off her head if it wasn't for Ruby's semblance. But suddenly the second head then launched Ruby to the sky with her screaming in surprise.

Poor Ruby flailed her hands as she noticed she is falling into a pit of spikes. It was miraculous that the branch she used to stop her drop didn't break when her butt almost touched the point. Otherwise she would've been a pincushion.

(Flashback: Day 4)

Ruby was slightly jogging out the forest and found a large lake. Seeing no monster trying to eat her, she went to the lake and greedily drink its water. Inside the lake, a sea monster felt the vibrations coming the edge of the lake. Taking as a source of food it hurries to the surface and opened its jaws wide to get a bite.

As Ruby finishes quenching her thirst, when she opened her eyes she found sharp red teeth at her sides closing in on her. Thankful for her semblance, she nearly escaped the jaws as she ran and hid on top of the tree, scared out of her mind while seeing her assassin.

Which turned out to be a large blue serpent with no eyes, but white algae (Kairyu-Shin) slithering back into the lake.

(Flashback: Day 15)

Ruby screamed Bloody Mary as giant insects ran in attempt to eat or cut her to pieces. It only left a lot of trees cut down and destroyed sarsens around the path Ruby ran in.

(Flashback: Day 30)

Ruby walked around the mountain range cautiously until suddenly she found a large hamburger in the middle of the path. Ruby's stomach began to growl loud while she began to drool at the delicacy. As she closed in and to take a bite… the burger grew teeth under its bread and tried to take a bite back at her (Hungry Hamburger).

Ruby managed to jump back while having her eyes popped out of her sockets in disbelief and ran back as the burger followed her.

(End Flashbacks)

" _I only said one,"_ Stardust said deadpanned.

"It felt like a nightmare, and I still had to get the mustard out of my hair," Ruby complained still in shock that even food can also be monsters.

" _Well, you never know it was a monster or not,"_ Stardust shrugged his shoulders, _"But, I am curious on how much you developed so fast on your powers in only three and a half months in the void. Most people tend to master it in years."_

"Well, you said it yourself, I'm gifted," Ruby smiled a bit.

" _And I'm honored to have a humble partner such as you on my side,"_ Stardust said with respect and a little bow, _"Well, I should be letting you rest. Sleep well Ruby."_

"Yeah, goodnight Stardust," Ruby said yawning. Before she completely fell asleep, she muttered, "Welcome to Beacon guys."

After she fell asleep, Stardust grabbed the blanket and put it below her neck. Afterwards, he then flew outside her room and around Ruby's school. Thanks to being in his ghost-like form he has been undetected as flew to the tallest building, Ozpin's tower, and looked around at the unique world he is now living in.

It looked nothing like the other worlds Stardust had been to. Everything around him had this 'aura' flow everywhere in Remnant. He could even feel its unique piquancy. From the school to Vale and to nearly all that exists.

" _So this is what these hunters feel in their quintessence,"_ Stardust talked to himself. If this is what aura has been to be a part of life and a hunter's defense, what other beings can emit auras such as them. As Stardust felt some presence behind him, his quickly turned… only to see his synchro friends and the newly allied Elemental Heroes.

" _Hey guys,"_ Stardust said turning back to the view, _"Like what you see here in Ruby's world?"_

" _It isn't like this is our new home, but I admit this is profligate,"_ The pink flowered knight said with a feminine French voice as the wind blew her scarlet ethereal cape.

" _Yes, though I feel like you guys being up here isn't just to look at the view,"_ Stardust said now turning to his friends.

The very same friends that were once considered trash to the world and left as putrefaction in a scrapyard, but now once able to stand up proud to be his friends. But more importantly his family.

" _Stardust,"_ Turbo Warrior started, _"We have been wondering since you gave Ruby the Elemental Heroes, do you think it may be possible that the others will soon come to this world?"_

" _Turbo,"_ Stardust said looking at his red truck-framed friend, _"I know what you're getting at and I already knew that on the time Ruby decided to take the duel disk. And I know that this world will soon fall to disarray on the path Ruby will choose if she didn't. But it doesn't mean that this is going to be a disaster. Not when we are now here. And since we were capable of existing here, I know the fact that the others will soon be here were it the best or perhaps the worst."_

" _Let's hope the one's that come here are more respectful. I don't want anyone to just come here and eviscerate it,"_ Road Warrior said crossing his arms.

Stardust chuckled a bit at his paranoid Mustang friend. A little silence later, Bladedge simply walked up to Stardust.

" _Is there something a matter Bladedge,"_ Stardust asked the golden hero as Bladedge basically pointed behind them as two specks then became into view.

The first is a jet-black aircraft warrior with bronze highlights, turbines at the shoulder's edge and hints of white at the chest, underarms, and the front of the head as blue fire spewed at the back. It is known as Jet Warrior.

The second has surprisingly Stardust's color scheme, as well as his eyes. But more of a warrior, with no mouth and has four plane wings that make an x. This is Stardust's warrior version, Stardust Warrior.

" _Hey guys, what are you doing flying away while we were here,"_ Stardust asked.

" _Actually sir,"_ Jet Warrior said, _"We found someone who would be an attentiveness for you and Ruby. And is also one of your friends' soldiers."_

" _And who would that be,"_ Stardust asked.

Suddenly small flaps can be heard as Stardust look up to see another monster. But it suddenly fell into all fours on the roof trying to catch his breath. What's interesting is that this one had wings of a bird… And one Stardust recognizes.

" _I never thought he would be the next one to be here,"_ Stardust oddly said as if he thought 'he' came here is more so the least expected.

* * *

(Saturday)

The sun slowly rises over the horizon on the beautiful structural design of Beacon.

Because it is also the weekend. The time for students to sleep in after a long week of classes. But still they have to train later to stay in shape and keep their skills at their highest for the upcoming Vytal Festival. For now all the students can at least get some extra sleep.

But this day turned out the most surprising and unexpected day with its peculiar events.

First, Ruby slept longer than the others. Odd since Weiss usually wakes up the slowest.

Second, Team RWBY and JNPR gave small glances at Ruby who looks hesitant to eat her breakfast like if it was poisoned (No doubt the Hungry Hamburger scarred her at food on first glance).

Third, Team RWBY was assigned a practice mission in Emerald Forest Glynda signed them to; travel through the forest and retrieve the flags while the Grimm are present. Usually, Yang would downright obliterate the Grimm by punching them to death. But for some reason Ruby went to a Minor Beowolf… and killed it with a single punch! Which left her team having their jaws drop to the ground. What's even more unanticipated is that Ruby even grapples, suplex them, and downright pile drive them. She even kept her distance while she grapple an ursa and threw it off balance. Ozpin and Glynda were watching through their scrolls the whole time and are intrigued that Ruby is using wrestling based moves against the Grimm and seem pretty effective while stunned to her new and abnormal strength. Although they expected those moves to come from Yang.

It was noon and RWBY began grabbing lunch in the cafeteria, JNPR is there with interesting looks on their faces (Nora is either interested or thinking of something that would be whacky)

Unfortunately for Ruby, it felt like an interrogation when her team and friends began to question her new strength and skills. Even Yang asked if Ruby can teach those new moves since she uses boxing moves as a sense of fighting.

Even though she couldn't lie to anyone, especially Yang, Ruby then came with a plausible story that she found a veteran hunter and asked if he can train her. But it backfired and the others started to ask who and where he is. Thankfully Pyrrha managed to stop them before things escalated and Ruby from breaking.

After a little while, Ruby found herself alone at a hall and began a conversation with Stardust.

"Stardust, do you think it is wise to not let them know about you guys," Ruby asked doubting her promise as Stardust's astral form appeared.

On the time she returned to her world from the void, Stardust asked her to keep Duel Monsters a secret. When she asked why, Stardust merely said that if they found out of her new powers, she would be a target to everyone. Even though she despised lying to her friends, she respected the promise.

" _I know it sounds hard but please endure it while you can, I wouldn't know what would happen if anything comes to steal your power,"_ Stardust said.

"But it doesn't mean that I have to just keep it a secret from them, they will find out eventually," Ruby said waving a finger at Stardust.

" _You do have a point there,"_ Stardust agreed to that, _"However there is something you need to know, I found someone that also crossed to Remnant."_

"Really, who," Ruby said interested on the new topic.

" _Well I wouldn't say his name it would ruin the surprise, but I can tell you on what his archetype is,"_ Stardust said.

"Well, what is it," Ruby said in excitement.

"… _The Black Wings,"_ Stardust responded.

"Black Wings," Ruby said in confusion on the name.

" _A unique set of monsters that are similar to the Elemental Heroes you gained. But these focus on overpowering their enemies with numerous with ensnarement and numbers. They center on the use of birds and Beast Warriors, or rather in your world's case, the avian Faunus."_

Ruby couldn't help but believe him. Usually she saw mostly are massive insects, giant birds and monstrous reptiles in the void. This could be an opportunity to actually meet one of Stardust's friends. And seeing things monsters Stardust described could be an experience. Since today on Remnant, avian Faunus are rare today.

"Do you know when we'll meet them," Ruby asked curiously.

" _Were going to be meeting them at seven this evening, let's be prepared for the meet and greet,"_ Stardust said then vanish from Ruby's sight.

As they finished their conversation, Ruby checked the clock on her scroll. It is three in the afternoon and she has four hours to prepare to meet them. A lot of time to relax and enjoy with her friends.

* * *

(6:30 pm, 30 minutes before the meet and greet)

Ruby found herself confused on what to use for the meeting. She wanted to look nice for Stardust and want to be respectful to the Black Wings. After a few moments, she decided to wear her Slayer uniform. The uniform she used to go discover the whereabouts of the White Fang and fought Roman Torchwick with Sun and Neptune at the highways. Once she fully dressed, she left a note for her team that she'll be gone for a while. Then she went to the docking bays and found Stardust in his astral form waving at her near the edge and then walked to his side.

" _Ready to go,"_ Stardust asked.

Ruby responded with a nod as she pulled out her duel disk. She then synchro summoned Jet Warrior. After being summoned, Jet Warrior then shifted his body parts into a kid-sized jet big enough for Ruby to get on. As Ruby got on her aircraft friend, she was instantly flying at Mach 3 in just mere seconds.

* * *

(6:45, 15 minutes after Ruby left)

WBY are going to their dorm room to check up on Ruby again and to possibly ask if they can see her so-called trainer. But at the time they got there, Ruby was already missing.

"Okay, why is it that our young leader decides to up and ditch us," Weiss said annoyingly.

"Probably to avoid us from the questions we were asking her," Blake guessed as she held her book to her face.

Yang, on the other hand is becoming more concern on Ruby's actions. It looked like it is Blake all over again desperate to find the White Fang. Well, not on her watch! As she was about to look out the window, she found a little note on the bookshelf.

" _Dear guys,_

 _I won't be with you for a little while since I am going to meet someone special at Vale. And don't worry, I already fed Zwei his food so that you don't have to worry about feeding him later._

 _With love,_

 _Ruby."_

Yang finished the note out loud as the others catch on. Unfortunately, Yang took the note as a sign of Ruby dating a guy along with the sly smirk on her face.

* * *

(6:59, one minute before the meeting)

Ruby walked to where the meeting will take place, but the place to gather is actually the docks. The same docks that her team, Sun, and Penny tried to stop Roman and the White Fang from taking the dust cargos.

As she stood still while being nostalgic on this day on her first semester, Ruby could hear flaps, in fact multiple coming this way.

" _Hold still Ruby, they are here,"_ Stardust said as he materializes into a living dragon and the others that are with him began to follow suit.

The sky blackened around Ruby as black wings circle around them both clockwise and counterclockwise.

Ruby looks at what the Black Wings are doing that are similar to the Grimm. They are trying to make her feel overwhelmed to cause panic and helplessness. As Stardust and his friends simply glanced at the stunt, a large obsidian object stood still in the tempest. It then stretched its wings wide as the cyclone immediately vanished on its appearance with black feathers floating to the ground.

Ruby gawked at the unique entity. It was clad in black with a navy blue under belly, a yellow bird-like head and red highlights. Its wings look like supporters for the large feathers that make the wings. Steel, scythe-like appendages curved down at the lower half. And the wild black mane on its neck. What's shocking is how deep red the eyes are, resembling the eyes of a Grimm.

" _Ruby Rose, meet the Black Winged Dragon,"_ Stardust greeted her to one of his closest friends as the said dragon landed with his appendages touching the ground by the sharp edges.

Then the field around her was extremely into a circle as the Black Wings stood on some of the cargos wielded many swords and daggers while a few carry rifles.

" _Stardust, it has been too long,"_ Black Winged first said altruistic to the starry dragon.

" _Far too long,"_ Stardust responded stalwartly as he walked to the point he is face to face with the bird-themed dragon.

Moments of silence made Ruby nervous as the dragons go into a stare down, fearing that there is going to be a fight as she slowly, but hesitantly grabbed her scythe. Then she jumped when she heard a rambunctious laughter coming from the dragons.

" _Even after all these years, you haven't changed a bit Stardust, still the same unyielding dragon we all care about,"_ Black Winged laughed as Ruby felt like she can breathe not noticing she held her breath.

" _Sometimes I wonder how even you stayed the same,"_ Stardust argued back but still showing the dragon smirk, _"But enough of that, I like to welcome you to Remnant, and allow me to introduce,"_ Stardust then slid right to reveal his friend, _"my new partner, Ruby Rose."_

As the two came into eye contact Ruby flinched a bit she stared at his red eyes, it looked like he is peering into her soul. She then sees him walk to her like a four-legged spider. As he came close, she notices he is a lot taller than her but shorter than Stardust as her height measly reached the quarter of the appendage. She looked up at the towering giant as he looked down on her.

" _Fascinating,"_ he said intrigued that a girl like her would possess one of the most iconic monsters that ever existed, _"Nice to meet you, while my name is the Black Winged Dragon, I'll let have the permission to call me by one my names."_

"Uh, okay, what name can I call you," Ruby sweat dropped at his quick-to-honest attitude.

" _While I am called multiple names,"_ he then shapeshifted to Sun's size as the form took with same red eyes, black hair, narrow chin and the outfit of a White Fang member. _"You can call me Crow."_

"Crow," Ruby said as the name is similar to her uncle Qrow.

" _In any case,"_ Crow then looked to Stardust, _"Can me and Ruby have a moment? There is something I want to discuss."_

" _Of course,"_ Stardust said as he flew away from them while those that are Ruby's monsters followed Stardust's action.

As the last monster left, Ruby was left with Crow and the Black Wings began to move closer to her making a smaller circle as they then began to change form with the same White Fang member outfits.

 _Now that it is us and you, I want to know if I can trust you,"_ Crow said doubting Ruby.

"What are you talking about you can trust me," Ruby said thinking he is ridiculous to believe she would hurt him.

" _Maybe, but that is not what this world is handling. I heard all about what happened to the Faunus and the actions this kingdom is taking. I need to know if holding him is good intentions, the last thing I need is fight you from using him to destroy this world or something,"_ Crow said suspiciously.

"What you mean I would use him to destroy my world, I would never do that to a friend," Ruby said confidently, "When I first met him, I thought he was just a monster that would try to kill me. But when I got to know him better after the misunderstanding, he seemed more caring and honest. Even when I am training to handle my new powers, Stardust always take constant care and respect, something that I admire for him. To me, he is not just a monster, he is my friend who will always have my back and depend on him even when things go bleak."

Ruby then felt memories flashing back at her training. Despite monsters barreling down on her, there are even days she got to know the monsters she wields. Willing to listen and talk with them as equal beings. Most days when she was injured or hungry, Stardust would always be there for her whether to heal wounds or bring a pile of fruit for her. To Ruby's eyes, she had her own guardian angel.

Crow, slightly stunned at Ruby's declaration, could see the honesty and truth in her words, even her soul, he can see no evil inside her.

" _You spoke in veracity and rectitude, honest to yourself and others. Stardust chose a great partner indeed,"_ Crow admired her. _"I want you to answer this question well Ruby."_

"Uh, okay," Ruby said hesitant.

" _You know of Stardust's goals and willingness to help others without a sense of selfishness, I want to know what you think of us. And ask yourself this, 'what is stopping us from joining the White Fang',"_ Crow said questioning Ruby.

Ruby instantly put her thinking helmet on as she thought for an answer to Crow. He did have a point on the White Fang topic. She then looked around at the Black Wings that are still using White Fang disguises, every one of them holding the same black wings as she looked to the broken moon. In her place in the center, she felt like there was an invisible cage trapping her with the monsters acting as the barriers. After what felt like hours of silence, she responded.

"You wouldn't join them," Ruby started, "You and the others didn't want to join an organization that would involve hurting a lot of people. You just wanted to know what is like to see everything for yourself, but couldn't because you look like you spent most of your time, remaining in a small world. And that you have something that you would even die for it. You wanted your own freedom. You wanted to be free."

Then, moments later a slow clap came from Crow as he walked to her.

"… _Well done Ruby,"_ Crow said with a smile, _"Most people would say that we want power or money. But you, you see us in a different light. Something that is rare in other worlds. I applaud you for your honest answer."_

Ruby scratched the back of her head. It took a lot of thought to think for an answer like that.

" _Mostly well done,"_ Stardust said coming down as he heard every word. _"And you thought she would be one of those boisterous and berserk girls you know about."_

" _Don't look at me, she took me by surprise, I never expected anyone to be like her,"_ Crow said putting his hands up.

" _So now that we got that out of the way, do you intend to join us,"_ Stardust asked.

" _I would love to hang out with you guys but I wanted to see if she is as good as Stardust seems,"_ Crow said.

"Good in what," Ruby asked.

Crow then made two jumps back as his left arm then produced a black duel disk with talons at the end. _"Dueling."_

Ruby then got to a stance she readied her duel disk. The monsters that are around, faded into spirits as they shifted into their decks respectively.

"DUEL!" They yelled in unison.

 **Crow: 4000**

 **Ruby: 4000**

" _I'll start us off,"_ Crow drew his card and placed it in his hand. _"And I'll first summon Blackwing-Zephyros the Elite in attack mode!"_

A slim, but built, monster with Black wings appeared with a blue headdress that had an elongated nose at the front.

 **Blackwing-Zephyros the Elite: LV 4 (ATK: 1600, DEF: 1000)**

" _And since I control a Black Wing monster, I get to summon Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind as well!"_

A bird half the size of Zephyros appeared with a purple body, green feathers at the head, and violet eyes with no orifice.

 **Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind: LV 3 (ATK: 1600, DEF: 400)**

" _But I'm not done, next I get to summon Blackwing-Bora the Spear too!"_

Another winged-beast appeared next to Zephyros with an orange head, yellow sides, long talons on the feet and hands, dark blue wings, and is holding a massive spiral spear.

 **Blackwing-Bora the Spear: LV 4 (ATK: 1700, DEF: 800)**

" _I also activate the spell, Pot of Greed from my hand,"_ Crow showed a green pot with a cheeky smile. _"It lets me draw two cards from my deck."_

As he looked at his new cards and smirk. _"Thanks to Breeze the Zephyr's special ability, whenever this card has been placed in my hand from a monster, spell or trap card, I can summon it to the field!"_

A shiny orange bird appeared and it looked like the youngest on the field next to Gale the Whirlwind.

 **Blackwing-Breeze the Zephyr: LV 3 (ATK: 1100, DEF: 300)**

" _And I'll play Hand Destruction to send two our cards from our hand to the graveyard,"_ Crow said as he and Ruby tossed their two cards to the graveyard and drew two from their respective decks. _"I'll also play Double Summon to bring out Blackwing-Blizzard the Far North to the field!"_

A small white bird with black highlights flew up to Crow's height.

 **Blackwing-Blizzard the Far North: LV 2 (ATK: 1300, DEF: 0)**

On Ruby's side, she jaw dropped on how Crow managed to summon five monsters in just one turn. It must be that he is a professional Duelist she thought.

" _If you think I'm done, then you are wrong! I tune Blizzard the Far North with Bora the Spear to synchro summon Blackwing Armed Wing!"_

The two monsters then become one as it showed a monster with purple, dark amethyst, and black. It has a red headdress, blue visor on its face and a long cyan rifle (which looked like a large shotgun) with a bayonet attached.

 **Blackwing Armed Wing: LV 6 (ATK: 2300, DEF: 1000)**

" _I next then tune my Breeze with Zephyros the Elite to synchro summon Assault Blackwing-Raikiri the Rain Shower!"_

Then a dark green and purple monster appeared with a few parts of metallic armor connected on its right leg and left arm, a metallic wing, spikes spread through its left shoulder to arm, a tan talon narrowing down at the top of the face with a long katana held on his right hand. And tasset made of animal pelts. (1)

 **Assault Blackwing-Raikiri the Rain Shower: LV 7 (ATK: 2600, DEF: 2000)**

" _I place one card facedown and I end my turn,"_ Crow finally finishes with a facedown card in front of him. _"Your move Ruby."_

Ruby, with her expression saying she is in shock and awe, is still taken back that not only did her opponent summoned five monsters and summoned two powerful and intimidating synchro monsters in a single turn. And there are few words is muttered to herself.

"I'm toast."

* * *

 **There you have it folks! Also, let me know if I made Crow a bit overkill on the first turn.**

 **1\. If you noticed it took me a while to find out what the clothing is. I looked it up and found it is a tasset or what many others call… the butt cape.**

 **Did you know that Crow is nicknamed for someone with dark hair, dark complexion, or someone thought to resemble a bird in some other way?**

 **In this case, most of the Black Wings and Black Winged Dragon are mostly considered as crows because of these characteristics.**

 **Yu Gi Oh 5D's facts: Crow's BlackBird duel runner name also means Raven, which originates from a nickname meeting the raven or a thieving person. And if you must know, Crow used to steal Duel Monsters cards and several decks for children from Sector Security when he was still in Satellite (After the Fortune Cup). The surname is even derived as a sign name. I guess it is how Crow got to be a signer. The word Raven could be either a masculine or feminine name. But I think it is mostly a feminine name (Cause it is also Yang's mom's name).**

 **(DON'T READ THE NEXT ONE IF YOU DIDN'T SEE THE LATEST EPISODES OF RWBY! IF YOU DO, SPOILER ALERT!)**

 **Also on the topic of the new episode of RWBY, man it was so brutal! Torchwick got eaten by a Griffon Major (Though it didn't bother me). Velvet's weapon was awesome (I didn't know her camera could make a luminescent copy of the weapons she took pictures of). Yang, oh I do hope she's okay, she got her arm cut off by Adam (Which reminds me of Jetstream Sam cutting off Raiden's on Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance). And Cinder… I can't believe she got the Maiden's powers from Amber. Good try Jaune, but she is now beyond anything you're fighting. But I want to know is what she meant by when Cinder said 'she was right about you'. Does it mean there is another character we don't know about (perhaps Summer Rose or Raven), because I'm not sure.**

 **Read and review, but please no flame or hate reviews.**


	4. Ruby vs The Dark Wings of Freedom

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to Monty Oum and Takahashi Kazuki respectively.**

 **Without further ado, here is Chapter 3, enjoy!**

* * *

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh Theme)**

 **[Ruby's symbol appears on top as Ruby Rose stays in the middle as she then separated, one with her innocent self on the left, while the right is Stardust facing right]**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **[Ruby's shadow shifts as it becomes Stardust Dragon with his amber eyes glowing]**

 **(Your move!)**

 **[Ruby's astral body flies in the vacuum of space as thousands of cards fly around her like an atom with giant beasts breathing fire and ice]**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **[Thunder clashed as monsters pour out from the land, sea and air. Zombies abruptly come up from the graveyard. Volcanoes erupted as Grimm ran to avoid their molten death. Multiple creatures came out and attack the city of Vale. Team JNPR attempt to fight off a giant T-rex as Yang is surrounded by raptors. In the skies, Weiss and Blake were trying to fight a green legless dragon in the Bullhead but was being trapped by lightning bolts. Ruby and Jaune then fall into a large portal as they called their friends for help.]**

 **(Your move!)**

 **[Ruby faces off a man in dark armor as she flows show bright red while the man in dark armor flows black and white. The camera then shows the man in dark armor on his throne while cards surround him like a shield. The scene switches to show a piece of armor fall off to reveal a small black pupil in its blood red eye.]**

 **(Ruby: It's time to du-du-du-du-dududududududuel!)**

 **[The camera shows Ruby's aura fluctuating while Ruby show stillness]**

 **[The scenes then switch as it shows Weiss's face as she poses, Blake's face while pulling out Gambol Shroud, Yang's face in her semblance as she poises a punch, Team JNPR, Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood, and Cinder with fire tracing her right eye]**

 **The screen cuts to Ruby as she draws a card to the sky bolts of lightning comes from the card as it reveals Elemental Heroes on the right, Junk Warrior, Junk Destroyer, Junk Archer, Turbo Warrior, and Chevalier de Fleur to the left, and finally a red dragon with six eyes emerged from a star appearing at the top.**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

* * *

"Alright, I draw," Ruby said drawing her card. "First, I'll summon Bubbleman to the field in attack mode!"

The same aquatic hero came out.

"And thanks to his effect, I get to draw to cards from my deck," She drew her cards and looks at her new cards and her hand, "I'll also play my Pot of Greed to gain two more cards. Now I'll play Polymerization to fuse Bubbleman, Avian, and my Sparkman to summon Elemental Hero Tempest!"

The three superheroes come together to become one. The monster showed up with green metallic bird-like wings, dark green hair, a hand blaster on its right arm, the eyes were covered by a sharp blue visor, its left hand had a small gauntlet with two minute blades , its body is similar to Sparkman's and has two clear blue pieces of armor on its shoulders.

 **Elemental Hero Tempest: LV 8 (ATK: 2800, DEF: 2800)**

"Next, I'll play Fusion Sage to place a Polymerization card from my deck to my hand," Ruby then grabbed the said card from her deck as the duel disk automatically shuffles the deck. "Then I'll Polymerization again to fuse Burstinatrix and Clayman fusion summon Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster in defense mode!"

The monster appeared in a kneeling position with a large red shield on its left hand and a missile launcher on its right arm. Its body's color scheme is that of Clayman's tan and bronze color while keeping Burstinatrix's color on its mid-section, triceps, and upper thighs. Her helmet has fiery red on the bottom with gold yellow on the top.

 **Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster: LV 6 (DEF: 2500, ATK: 2000)**

Now, I'll attack Assault Blackwing with my Tempest," Ruby declared her first attack as Tempest flew up and blasted a spiral blue beam at it and got destroyed.

 **Crow: 4000-3800**

" _I activate my trap, Blackwing Revenge,"_ Crow said revealing a nest with ghost-like birds, _"Since a Blackwing monster was destroyed by a battle, I get to summon two Blackwing- Black Crest Tokens to the field,"_ he said as two small purple birds with blue eyes appeared.

 **Blackwing-Black Crest Token x2: LV 2 (ATK: 0, DEF: 800)**

"Alright, then I'll use Rampart Blaster's special ability, while it is in defense mode, I can attack you directly but at the cost of half of her attack points," Ruby said as Rampart Blaster blasted Crow with six missiles to him as they exploded. As the dust fades away, Ruby looked to see that he barely flinched.

 **Crow: 3800-2800**

"Then I'll place I card facedown, your move Crow," Ruby finishes.

" _You managed to stop me from destroying your monsters and place a fine line of defense on your field, but it would take more than that Ruby,"_ Crow stated as he drew his card. "First, I tune Gale the Whirlwind with my two tokens!"

Gale flew as it then changed into two circles that wrapped around the tokens.

" _Watch as these darkened gales become the wings that'll soar the heavens! I synchro summon Blackwing-Armor Master!"_

The black monster appeared mostly in obsidian armor with red orange highlights, its six large feathers clung to each other's side together to become wings as the helmet resembled a raven's mouth and the distinct characteristic is that the face is covered in a blood red visor.

 **Blackwing-Armor Master: LV 7 (ATK: 2500, DEF: 1500)**

" _Then I summon Blackwing-Shura the Blue Flame in attack mode,"_ Crow summoned another monster. The monster appear blue and black. With its arms two times bigger than its triceps, skinny bird-like legs and a bird's tail.

 **Blackwing-Shura the Blue Flame: LV 4 (ATK: 1800, DEF: 1200)**

" _Now I'll attack Rampart Blaster with my Armed Wing,"_ Crow said as the said monster aimed with his rifle, _"When Armed Wing attacks a monster in defense it increases its attack points by 500."_

 **Armed Wing: 2300-2800**

" _And when this card's attack power is more than your Blaster's defense points, the difference then goes to you,"_ Crow finished explaining the ability as the monster fires straight through, piercing both the shield and the monster through as it disintegrates.

 **Ruby: 4000-3700**

" _Now that it is out of the way, I attack your Tempest with Armor Master,"_ Crow yelled as Armor Master throws a punch at Tempest.

"But why, his attack power is much stronger than yours," Ruby asked in confusion.

As the punch connected to the target, small shockwave emerged from the punch. And to Ruby's surprise, Armor Master didn't get destroyed and Crow's life points didn't go down a single point. When it went back to Crow a small black shard was stuck on Tempest's torso.

" _Armor Master's special ability, allows itself not to be destroyed in battle and reduces all damage to zero when it attacks or is attacked,"_ Crow explained, _"And your monster gains a wedge counter. I end my turn."_

Ruby then drew one card and immediately activated it, "I activate Card of Sanctity, thanks to this card, we both get to draw until we have six cards in our hand," Ruby stated as she drew six while Crow drew four.

"Now, I place Junk Synchron in attack mode and thanks to your Hand Destruction, I get to summon Fortress Warrior to the field from the graveyard," Ruby said as she summon the small tuner while summoning blue four-legged and four-armed monster holding up a large piece of rubble.

 **Fortress Warrior: LV 2 (ATK: 600, DEF: 1200)**

"Next, I play the spell, De-fusion to separate Tempest to bring back Avian, Bubbleman, and Sparkman back to the field in attack!"

As stated Avian, Bubbleman, and Sparkman come out in attack mode.

 **Elemental Hero Sparkman: LV 4 (ATK: 1600, DEF: 1400)**

"Now I tune my Junk Synchron with my Sparkman to synchro summon Junk Berserker in attack mode," Ruby declared the said monster appeared in front of her.

It was big, perhaps a bit taller than Yatsuhashi's height and more bulky, its body is schemed red and gold, a beetle-like head along with the horn had no lips to hide the wide and blunt teeth. Even more intimidating is the weapon it wields. It is a huge battle, the blade must be two meters long, and perhaps three hundred pounds. Ruby is even surprised that it is wielding like it is nothing.

 **Junk Berserker: LV 7 (ATK: 2700, DEF: 1800)**

"And since I synchro summoned, I summon Synchro Magnet too!"

The small machine tuner appeared.

"Now I can tune Synchro Magnet with Bubbleman and Avian to synchro summon Stardust Dragon," Ruby said as the monsters used become Stardust Dragon.

" _I hope you forgive me for fighting you old friend,"_ Stardust apologized in advanced.

" _Don't worry about it, I'm already having too much fun here,"_ Crow waved as if he was okay with it.

"I then use Berserker's special ability, by banishing Junk Synchron from the graveyard, Your Armed Wing loses 1300 attack points," Ruby stated as the monster loses power.

 **Armed Wing: 2300-1000**

"Now attack," Ruby declared as the heavy hitter lifted the supposedly heavy axe, poising itself to attack.

BRRRRRRRINNNNNGGGG

"Huh," Ruby said confused thinking someone is calling her on her scroll.

" _Hold on, it's my phone let me get it,"_ Crow said picking up the device from his pocket and answered it. _"Hello… What's seems to be the problem… I see, can you give me the description of them… Uh-huh… Right, hold them off for a little while, I am in the middle of a duel with Ruby at the moment, do what you have to do. Don't kill them or cause property damage we don't want anyone knowing we were here,"_ Crow ended the call as he then looked at Ruby, _"It seems some people are coming here at the docks. We are going to have to make this duel quick before they find us."_

"Uh, do you know who would they be," Ruby said unexpected that some people who would come here.

" _They said a snow white hair girl, a girl with cat ears in a bow, and… a girl with long blond hair with gold bracelets,"_ Crow said remembering some words of the description.

"Snow white hair, cat ears, and… oh no," Ruby said face palming while realizing who they are.

" _Do you know who they are,"_ Crow asked.

"Yep… it's my team," Ruby said dejected. Yang must've brought them she thought.

* * *

(Somewhere else next to the docks at the same time on Ruby's turn)

WBY were wondering around next to the docks looking for their young leader. Yang managed to find someone who found Ruby over there went immediately.

"Yang, are you sure Ruby would be here, I doubt she would be here," Weiss said to her thrill-seeking friend.

"Don't worry, the guy who told me said Ruby walked here, we should find her in no time," Yang assured the heiress.

Blake wasn't sure, in fact she looked chary and suspicious that her leader would be here in all places.

Meanwhile on the cargos, four Black Wings, disguised as White Fang members, looked up and found the three huntresses.

" _What are they doing here,"_ Black Wing #1 asked.

" _I'm not sure, better to alert the boss right now,"_ Black Wing #2 said as Black Wing #3 made the call to their boss.

" _Hello?"_

" _Sir, we may have a problem at the outer side of the docks."_

" _What seems to be the problem?"_

" _There are three hunters entering the docks as we speak and they are armed sir."_

" _I see, can you give me the description of them?"_

Black Wing #3 looked up a bit to get the view of the humans and quickly hid back.

" _We have a girl with snow-white hair, a… Faunus girl with cat ears in a bow, and a girl with long blond hair with gold bracelets, sir."_

" _Uh-huh, right, hold them off for a little while, I am in the middle of a duel with Ruby at the moment, do what you have to do. Don't kill them or cause property damage we don't want anyone knowing we were here."_

" _Roger that,"_ Black Wing #3 ended the call and turned to the three _, "he said for us to hold them off until they are done, we don't kill or cause property damage,"_ he summarized the message.

" _Then let's get to it,"_ Black Wing #4 said readying his rifle.

A round was fired and hit the floor next to Yang's foot, getting the three's attention.

" _This is a restricted area, state your business for coming here,"_ Black Wing #4 stated.

The three looked at each other confused on the statement until Blake spoke, "We were just looking for a friend do you happen to know where she is?"

The four looked at each other until #2 asked, _"Does she happen to have black and red hair small and has a scythe?"_

"Yup, that happened to be her," Yang approved the info.

"… _Sorry, never seen her,"_ Black Wing #1 said.

"What does that supposed to mean," Weiss said accusingly, "You already know who she looks like so why would you lie?"

The four then debated on the topic and they all agreed muttering 'screw interrogating' as #2 and #3 went around them while remaining hidden and #1 and #4 armed their sword and rifle.

A shot was heard and a bullet went right next to Yang. Unfortunately, the shot cut off a few strands of as Yang watched them slowly as they fall to the ground.

Yang roared like an enraged dragon as she instantly prepped the Ember Celica and to where the shot originated. As she was close, a clash was heard when Yang's fist impact at a sword. Yang looked to see who blocked, only to change from anger to shock at the person.

"The White Fang," Yang yelled loud for the other two to hear.

As the two know what they are up against, they immediately armed their Myrtenaster and Gambol Shroud respectively, while #2 and #3 jumped behind them. Blake then blocked a slash from #3 as Weiss jump back to dodge a fist.

" _You shouldn't be here,"_ Blackwing #3 said pushing Blake a few steps as she change her weapon to a gun to shoot him, but #3 simply blocked the bullets.

"What do you mean we weren't supposed to be here, why would the White Fang be here at the docks," Blake asked demanding answers as she used her sheathe-like cleaver to slice the enemy, but #3 quickly jumped to one of the cargos.

" _Please, we would never be affiliated with those murderers,"_ #3 said placing his sword on his shoulder.

"Then why would you wear their uniform," Weiss said pointing her weapon at their disguises.

" _We don't bother wearing anything in the ones we chose, we're basically in a different faction in what you three used to fight,"_ #1 said while evading Yang's punches.

"If you aren't the White Fang then what would you be," Weiss demanded using her glyphs to fire ice at #2, but dodged like it was practice.

" _We are the undisputed beings that strive to live in freedom, we are the Black Wings,"_ #4 said revealing himself as he sat down on the cargo.

"The Black Wings," Blake repeated in wonder. Most of her life she was once a White Fang member, but she never heard of another Faunus organization just like the White Fang.

" _And our orders are to keep you at bay while the boss takes care of little Ruby,"_ #1 continued.

Yang stopped temporarily as she took in the last few words that came out his mouth. Takes care of little Ruby, do they mean they are going to kill her? Yang's anger instantly grew as she tried to smash her way through to get to her. But her opponent merely parried every punch she threw.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way," Yang screamed as she placed a powerful right hook on her opponent, but to her surprise, he shrugged it off like it was a scratch.

" _Why are you so protective over this girl, she's nothing but a simple human,"_ # 1 asked looking at his ferocious opponent.

"That's because she is my sister," Yang said trying to low sweep her enemy, he merely jumps out of the way.

" _Don't you mean, half-sister,"_ he asked making Yang stop her attacks as she looked at him dangerously with her lilac eyes now becoming red.

* * *

" _Looks like your friends are fighting my Black Wings, I almost feel sorry for them,"_ Crow said hearing the battle, _"We may have to finish this duel soon Ruby, if you please finish your turn."_

"Oh, right," Ruby said focusing on the duel now, "Junk Berserker attacks your Armed Wing!"

The axe-wielding resumes its attack as it charges at Armed Wing in a burst of speed.

" _I activate Kulat's special ability, by discarding this monster to the graveyard, Armed Wing gains 1400 attack points,"_ Crow discarded the monster.

 **Armed Wing: 1000-2400**

Armed Wing held up its rifle, but it was useless against Berserker's shear strength.

 **Crow: 2800-2500**

"And my Stardust will attack your Shura the Blue Flame," Ruby said as Stardust fired a cosmic beam at the blue blackwing.

 **Crow: 2500-1800**

"I place two cards face down and end my turn," Ruby finished with two facedown cards appearing.

" _Now with the time running out I have no choice but to end it,"_ Crow said angrily drawing his card. _"First I summon Blackwing- Hurricane the Tornado in attack mode!"_

A small, but muscular bird came out with fiery feathers on its head and the wings acted as arms.

 **Blackwing- Hurricane the Tornado: LV 1 (ATK: 0, DEF: 0)**

" _Then, I play Double Summon to summon Blackwing-Fane the Steel Chain in attack mode,"_ a human-sized blackwing appeared with an outfit similar to a ninja.

 **Blackwing- Fane the Steel Chain: LV 2 (ATK: 500, DEF: 800)**

" _Next, I play Monster Reborn to resurrect my Gale the Whirlwind," The small peculiar bird came back to the field, "Then I tune my Hurricane with my Armor Master to synchro summon… myself the Black Winged Dragon!"_

Crow's shadow starts to morph as it materializes into his draconic form. It then roared at Ruby in ascendency with his alpha status.

 **Black Winged Dragon: LV 8 (ATK: 2800, DEF: 1600)**

" _Then I activate Zephyros the Elite's effect, by sending Gale the Whirlwind to my hand, I can bring it back to the field,"_ Crow said as Gale returned to his hand and Zephyros came out, _"But once I do, I must take 400 points of damage. However, I activate my special ability, every time I take effect damage, I can place a counter on myself to negate, but I lose 700 attack points,"_ Crow's draconic wings then turned to a shade of obsidian as the damage was nullified.

 **Black Winged Dragon: 2800-2100**

" _Since I summoned a blackwing monster to the field, Gale the Whirlwind also springs out as well,"_ the monster makes an appearance once again, _"And then I summon another Boras the Spear too,"_ the lance wielding Blackwing came forth, _"Now I get to activate my Delta Crow Anti Reverse trap card from my hand!"_

"What," Ruby yelled at that move.

" _Since I have three blackwings out on the field I can activate from my hand and it lets me destroy all your spells and traps,"_ Crow explained as explosions start to go out on Ruby's field.

"But before you do I activate my trap, Synchro Strike to increase Stardust's attack by 1500," Ruby said blocking her eyes as the spirits of Synchro Magnet, Avian, and Bubbleman went inside Stardust giving him more power.

 **Stardust Dragon: 2500-4000**

" _In that case I activate Gale the Whirlwinds effect, it halves your Berserker's attack!"_

 **Junk Berserker: 2700-1350**

" _And I activate my other special ability, by removing any number of counters I have, your Berserker loses 700 points,"_ he said as his monster forms a small from its steel-like appendages and then flashes a red and black beam at the red and gold monster.

 **Junk Berserker: 1350-650**

 **Black Winged Dragon: 2100-2800**

" _And it comes with a bonus, you also take damage the same way as your monster,"_ the beam then shifted to Ruby as she held her ground against the pressure of the effect.

 **Ruby: 3700-3000**

" _And now! I attack Junk Berserker with myself,"_ Crow declared as he fired the same beam at the monster, but this time the monster was destroyed.

 **Ruby: 3000-850**

" _I will also attack with Fane the Steel Chain,"_ he declared as two throwing knives hit its target on Ruby.

 **Ruby: 850-350**

" _Then his special ability switches Stardust to defense mode,"_ he said as Stardust covered himself with his wings. _"I tune Gale the Whirlwind with Fane the Steel Chain to synchro summon Gram the Shining Star!"_

Another blackwing appeared with shiny white armor with a katana that has a crow's foot on the hilt.

 **Blackwing-Gram the Shining Star: LV 5 (ATK: 2200, DEF: 1500)**

" _Gram's special ability activates, I can bring back my first Bora the Spear on the field,"_ Crow said as his first spear-wielding monster came out.

" _I place one card and end my turn,"_ Crow finished.

 **Stardust Dragon: 4000-2500**

Ruby could feel the pressure again on Crow's first turn, he did the same thing and made her feel like she is in a corner. Now with time, nearly running out, his monsters ready to tear her to shreds, and only Stardust to protect her. This may be her last turn, and she'll go down fighting.

"I draw," Ruby exclaimed as she what may be her last card. As she looked at her only two cards, she is ready to make her last stand. "Stardust it's time to make our last turn work, time for the assault!"

Stardust looked behind her, seeing the warrior's spirit inside. There was no need to respond words, he roared in correlation to Ruby's spirit as he went to attack mode.

"I play Mage Power, for every spell or trap card on the field, he gains 500 points for the total amount," Ruby said as Stardust's eyes flashed for a bit, spread his wings making clusters of small stars glitter around by the spell.

 **Stardust Dragon: 2500-3500**

"But I then give Stardust the Fighting Spirit equip card," Ruby declared as Stardust glowed with massive polychromatic aura as he roared in supremacy.

 **Stardust Dragon: 3500-4700**

A small tremor shook around Stardust as it then grew bigger by the second. He accidentally released an ear-shattering roar as he charged his attack.

"I attack Black Winged Dragon with Stardust Dragon, Cosmic Flare," Ruby yelled out as Stardust unleashed a powerful polychromatic beam at his friend.

Refusing to back down, Crow's draconic form unleashed his beam. The attacks touch as they were pushing each other down, but eventually, Crow's attack is starting to weaken, while Stardust's is slowly getting to the dragon.

* * *

While the huntresses and the Black Wings are still locked in combat, they felt the trembles in the earth as they maintained their balance, but Weiss fell on her rear when the tremors grew. They also heard a loud synchronic wail as they looked for the source. But instantly, a small explosion erupted on a different side of the docks as embers slowly emerged to sky.

The three huntresses in training can only think of one thing that came up in their mind.

"Ruby."

* * *

The moment the explosion came, Ruby flew and landed hard on the concrete floor. When she opened her eyes, she noticed a small, black circular trail where the blasts met.

" _Ha-ha, well done Ruby, you managed to withstand the outnumbering strategy of my Blackwings in merely six turns. Most well done,"_ Crow congratulated as walked to her and lend her a hand.

Ruby took the hand as she got up, she looked at Crow and said, "You were the one I should be praising. It was such an amazing duel. At that first turn, I thought was about to be destroyed… But I felt like I grew in a battlefield I never experienced. It felt, I don't know… alien."

Crow laughed a bit at that, _"Well Ruby, you're gonna get used to it, now that you have Stardust. You have great potential Ruby… I know it,"_ Crow said as he then looked up to the sky, " _It's time for us to go. We'll meet again soon Ruby, I want to know you better and perhaps another duel?"_

"I will take your challenge any day Crow," Ruby accepted the proposal.

Crow smiled a bit as walked to a Bullhead that just landed behind him with the door opened. He gave one more look at Ruby and Stardust, in astral form, and went in as the Bullhead began to fly.

At WBY's side, they saw a Bullhead flying on top as the one's they were fighting began to run to the Bullhead.

"Hey wait," Blake yelled as they ran for the vehicle.

However, none of them expected to see the four people jump… and spread their gorgeous dark wings.

"Avian Faunus," Weiss slightly yelled in shock as they got on the Bullhead and left.

As they watch the Bullhead go, they instantly remembered Ruby as they race to the docks.

When they got there, WBY saw the burnt mark on the concrete and Ruby looking at the sky. When Ruby looked at her team, she smiled waved at them as they ran to her with Yang hugging her close.

" _Stardust,"_ Ruby said telepathically to her friend, _"Do you think there will be other duelists like Crow?"_

" _I know so Ruby, if Black Winged Dragon can come here and almost best you, then you know there are others just as strong or perhaps stronger, you're going to love Duel Monsters even more,"_ Stardust telepathically as he looked to sky hoping to see his other friends too. But at the same time, he muttered on word that even Ruby couldn't hear.

" _Rose."_

* * *

" _You know boss, you could've floored her on those first turns,"_ #1 said pointing out to their leader.

" _I know, but I always want the thrill to see how she fights us. To tell you the truth I thought I was going to win, but she proved me wrong,"_ Crow said remembering the last few moments of the duel.

(Flashback)

Stardust's beam was close to Crow's draconic form, but at that single moment, Crow activated his last trap, Ring of Destruction, on his form and exploded.

 **Crow: 1800-0**

 **Ruby: 350-0**

(End Flashback)

Crow had enough today, he met Stardust's partner and got a good duel. Ruby has shown determination, strength and will to hold off his Black Wings, perhaps even slight signs of luck, much like his friend Stardust. And those turns when Ruby changed the duel around showed her intellectual mind, despite her age. Perhaps this world isn't as bad as he and Red Dragon Archfiend thought. If there are people just like Ruby, there still may be a sliver of hope.

* * *

(Forever Falls)

(World of Warcraft: Cataclysm Trailer soundtrack)

The forest continues to spread its red leaves as it is ominous under Remnant's night. But appearances can't be what they believe.

On the way to the center of the forest, a large crater was embedded on the earth as the leaves of Forever Falls create large patterns around like blood spilt from warriors in a war. Most of the trees were uprooted and others were shattered to the point they were mere firewood. On the earth, small trembles emitted like footsteps crawl on the forest. There were tracks of large bird-like feet that would resemble a Nevermore Major. But no tracks would be three feet deep with jagged cracks that surround each of them. But there also something that made this place more haunting. Hundreds… no thousands of Grimm were all limp and motionless with no signs of life on them. From Beowolves to Ursas, to King Taijitus, even large Nevermores with Griffons, and also the torn pieces of a herd of Goliath. No hunter could have done this… massacre all by oneself. Every one of them began to dissipate in the air creating a large cloud of slaughtered Grimm.

The trail of footprints had led to a mountain close to Forever Falls. The trail ends with a being at the edge of the mountain looking at the forest below to a city. It was twenty meters long and 13 meters in height. A large black dragon adorned in blood red rose petals. Long rose antennas protrude back on its head, its weighty but long tail was shielded with piercing thorns from the tip to where it meets its torso. Long Aara-like whips embellished with thorns. Its elongated neck was patterned like armor with barely little grooves to show. The teeth… oh the teeth were unpattern, serrated and long like scythes with maroon red at the tips, enough to make a t-rex's teeth look like bananas compared to them. The talons and the non-opposable toe were also maroon red.

And the eyes… blood red and slit like a monster that snapped, or go into bloodlust. Its pupil was shiny topaz like a cat. They are the eyes of inhumanity and savagery, as if they are cruelty at first glance. If looks can kill, you would already be dead when it looks at you, perhaps even destroy your soul.

It took a deep breath, inhaling the air coming to its lungs like a bloodhound tracking prey. It abruptly opened her enormous wings with its whips spread out crookedly. It then gave a roar. A roar that could make heaven and hell crumble before her just to tell everyone…

The Black Rose has come.

 **RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

And Remnant's hopeless to stop her.

* * *

 **There you have it folks hope you enjoyed it! Read and Review!**

 **Please no hate or flames.**


	5. Crow's Proposal

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to Monty Oum and Takahashi Kazuki respectively.**

 **Without further ado, here is Chapter 4, enjoy!**

* * *

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh Theme)**

 **[Ruby's symbol appears on top as Ruby Rose stays in the middle as she then separated, one with her innocent self on the left, while the right is Stardust facing right]**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **[Ruby's shadow shifts as it becomes Stardust Dragon with his amber eyes glowing]**

 **(Your move!)**

 **[Ruby's astral body flies in the vacuum of space as thousands of cards fly around her like an atom with giant beasts breathing fire and ice]**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **[Thunder clashed as monsters pour out from the land, sea and air. Zombies abruptly come up from the graveyard. Volcanoes erupted as Grimm ran to avoid their molten death. Multiple creatures came out and attack the city of Vale. Team JNPR attempt to fight off a giant T-rex as Yang is surrounded by raptors. In the skies, Weiss and Blake were trying to fight a green legless dragon in the Bullhead but was being trapped by lightning bolts. Ruby and Jaune then fall into a large portal as they called their friends for help.]**

 **(Your move!)**

 **[Ruby faces off a man in dark armor as she flows show bright red while the man in dark armor flows black and white. The camera then shows the man in dark armor on his throne while cards surround him like a shield. The scene switches to show a piece of armor fall off to reveal a small black pupil in its blood red eye.]**

 **(Ruby: It's time to du-du-du-du-dududududududuel!)**

 **[The camera shows Ruby's aura fluctuating while Ruby show stillness]**

 **[The scenes then switch as it shows Weiss's face as she poses, Blake's face while pulling out Gambol Shroud, Yang's face in her semblance as she poises a punch, Team JNPR, Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood, and Cinder with fire tracing her right eye]**

 **The screen cuts to Ruby as she draws a card to the sky bolts of lightning comes from the card as it reveals Elemental Heroes on the right, Junk Warrior, Junk Destroyer, Junk Archer, Turbo Warrior, and Chevalier de Fleur to the left, and finally a red dragon with six eyes emerged from a star appearing at the top.**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

* * *

(Sunday)

Another nice day has come since last night at the docks. RWBY is together once again as they start to eat their breakfast.

However, while everyone was happy, Blake couldn't help but continue to think about last night. When those people showed up, she thought the White Fang is up to something again. But when they spoke, it took her by surprise to find an organization opposite of the White Fang and took strives to stay in the shadows.

" _Please, we would never be affiliated with those murderers."_

" _We're basically in a different faction in what you three used to fight."_

" _We are the undisputed beings that strive to live in freedom, we are the Black Wings."_

All that talk from them made her feel like the organization was the one the White Fang supposed to be. It is also the fact that they are Avian Faunus, those considered rare in Remnant. Not only that, when they fought, they fought with little risk. They didn't destroy anything nor did they make any attempt to take their life. She, Weiss, and Yang fought with everything we got to get to Ruby, yet those that are the Black Wings fought them off like they were rookies that hasn't experienced any that they fought. What's even more terrifying is that she doesn't know their true objectives are. Even on the knowledge that Ruby and Yang are half-sisters. On the docks there was a burnt mark… with Ruby…

" _Our orders are to keep you at bay while the boss takes care of little Ruby."_

Blake widened her eyes a bit on that statement. Does it mean that Ruby found out something that would led the Black Wings to track her down? There had to be a big motive for them just to get Ruby by the docks.

As time goes by, RWBY were mysteriously called to the Headmaster's office. Thankfully, WBY stopped Ruby from 'accidentally' pushing all the elevator buttons to the office. As they made it to the office, Ozpin, Glynda, and General Ironwood looking with curious (stern for Glynda) looks as the team finally arrived at Mr. Ozpin's office.

"Thank you for coming girls," Ozpin said greeting the four heroines. "How are you four feeling?"

"Uh okay I guess," Ruby said nervously. She couldn't tell the teachers about Duel Monsters, she made a promise to Stardust.

"Now that you girls are well rested, we would like to know what happened at the docks," Ozpin said getting straight to the point. "Supposedly, the reports say that the members of the White Fang were there and evidence of black feathers, would you kindly illuminate us on what happened that night."

RWBY couldn't find an explanation for the three. Ruby promised he wouldn't tell about Duel Monsters, while the others don't know how to start. Even though it felt like hours, Weiss was the first one to speak up.

"Well, we were looking for Ruby somewhere near the docks, until we were attacked by the Black Wings," Weiss said.

"The Black Wings," General Ironwood said interested on the name.

"That's… what they call themselves," Blake said, "They said that they are in a different faction in what we used to fight, that strive to live in freedom."

Glynda, Ozpin and Ironwood looked at each other in concerned glances that ask if they are dealing with perhaps another enemy.

"Was there anything unique about them," Glynda asked.

"Yeah," Yang said subconsciously combing her hair with her fingers, "They also happen to be Avian Faunus, kind of rare to find when you're at the docks huh," she said to lighten the heavy air surrounding them but didn't work.

"What about you Ruby," Ozpin asked the dual-haired leader, "Did anything happen when you were at the docks?"

Now all eyes are on Ruby as feels pressure from everyone, even her own team was curious since they didn't see Ruby's event.

" _Stardust, what should I tell them, I don't know how to start explaining,"_ Ruby asked telepathically as his astral form stood behind.

" _Simple, tell them the truth,"_ Stardust said.

" _What do you mean tell them the truth,"_ Ruby asked on what he meant.

" _I mean by telling them the partial truth on what happened, I'll tell you what to say, but first let them know that you met the leader,"_ Stardust instructed Ruby as she nodded.

"Well, I did get to meet the leader," Ruby said.

That made everyone extremely enquiring and Yang being more concerned that her young sister had met the leader of the Black Wings.

"Would you tell us what he was like," Ironwood asked.

After a few whispers from Stardust, she spoke about Crow, "He was strong, honorable, nice and at times aloof. But he is also an experienced fighter. He had dark hair, red eyes… oh, he had two pronged blades at each of his wrist. I did manage to get his name."

"What was his name," Blake asked getting more into the topic.

"… Crow," Ruby said the name of the Black Winged Dragon.

Everyone wandered on the name. Yang thought it could be Uncle Qrow, but there would be no way he could be a leader. The teachers and the General think that another person is named Crow.

"What else happened at the docks," Glynda asked.

"He challenged me to a 1-on-1 match, we fought and he looked like he was enjoying it. But when he heard that my team was coming here," Her eyes glanced at them before continuing, "He looked mad and said he had no choice but to finish the duel soon."

"Well, did you beat him little sis," Yang asked about the battle.

"Actually Yang, no. After he said that, he completely floored me," Ruby said partially true since it was a Duel Monsters duel, "I was being tossed around like a ragdoll. What's weird is that he even glowed a black and red mist around him, kind of like the power of the maidens. But it couldn't be possible, right?"

The teachers then looked at each other in concern that this leader is capable of abnormal powers.

"And when I was at my ropes, I gave it everything I got in one last attack, only to realize I manage to make a tie, but I know for sure he was still holding back. He even healed my wounds and wanted invite me," Ruby said.

"Invite you," Ozpin said raising an eyebrow at that unknown variable.

"Yeah, he said something about meeting at the edge of Vale, somewhere around the abandoned mines," She said as Stardust looked at Ozpin inquisitively.

"Interesting," Ozpin said on the news.

As he dismissed Team RWBY, he and the others debate on what to do with the information Ruby gave them.

"Well there we have it," Ironwood started, "We send out the troops at the edge of Vale, find out what is going on and then take out the enemy."

"Why is it that you still use a triumphant display of military bravado like it was a measure of-."

"Glynda," Ozpin interrupted her.

"Well it is true," she said looking at Ironwood while calming down.

"As much as I intend to find out what is going on, I'm more curious on what action these Black Wings will take," Ozpin explained to them, "From what Team RWBY said, these people have the intention of only seeking freedom. Not only that, they may even befriend Ruby. Perhaps it could be possible to even show diplomacy without harming anyone."

"Is that right Ozpin, perhaps you forgot she even said their leader Crow, is capable of possibly rivaling the powers of the Maidens, I don't think diplomacy would benefit us or them," Ironwood argued back.

"James, we both know there are unknown variables on what would happen with the Black Wings. Since they invited Ruby, perhaps it is a way to get more acquainted. For now we have to remain calm and handle this tactfully," Ozpin said reasoning his stubborn friend.

* * *

(RWBY's Room)

"Are you sure you want to go to the edge of Vale," Weiss asked her leader, "We don't know if it is a trap."

"Of course I'm sure Weiss," Ruby said, "It wouldn't be a trap, Crow would never trick me."

"Ruby, we just want to know if you are going to be okay, many weird things happened on the past days," Blake said concerned.

"What do you mean by weird things," Ruby asked tilting her head confused.

"Well, a white armored man approached you at the statue and then disappeared," Weiss first listed.

"You were paranoid on what you were eating," Blake said.

"You singlehandedly killed Grimm with wrestling moves, which is my thing," Yang added.

"You told us that a huntsman out of nowhere trained you in such a short notice," Weiss said.

"And the Black Wings tracked you at the docks and fought their leader to a standstill," Blake said the last part.

Ruby couldn't help but scratched her back of her head at the list of things they said. Was it that obvious for them to be concerned for little old her.

"Guys, I am going to be okay, it is not a big deal, and I can take care of myself and understand why you are being interested at what I'm doing," Ruby said trying to reassure them.

" _Ruby,"_ Stardust now said telepathically _, "You might want to check out the news on the scroll."_

" _Why what happened,"_ Ruby asked telepathically.

" _You might be surprised at what you are going to see."_

As she reached out her scroll, with her team curious on what she is seeing, there was immediately a news bulletin that was recently made on the net.

* * *

"Breaking news, exclusive footage of the aftermath of a battle in Forever Falls and the supposed source of the mysterious tremors as a massive black cloud covers the sky. We now go live to our camera crew who are on location at the scene of the scarred forest," the news anchor said as the image on the screen flickered to show what seemed to be to show what looked like a carnage.

In the video, a large crater was found within the forest. The trees that surround it were uprooted and shattered, some even lost all of its leaves. In the area, hundreds of Grimm were laying still as the soldiers and policemen had their weapons on their hands as they go through the dead Grimm that are still in the process of disintegration. There were even dead Goliaths, much to everyone's surprise. Panning to the side, the camera filming at the scene came upon a detective who looked visibly exhausted.

"Sir, sir," the reporter shouted, "Do you have any idea on what happened here?"

"Well…" the detective started with a scratch on his chin, "From what we uncovered so far on the forest, it appeared that someone or something killed every Grimm in the forest and destroyed parts of the forest along with them in a short amount of time."

"But what could've caused all this," the reporter gestured to all the dead Grimm around them, "I thought it was impossible to kill so many Grimm in such little time, was it caused by a bomb?"

"Nope, if there was a bomb, we would've heard of it. We even found a large set of tracks that was left on the ground. Whatever it was, it must be huge enough to even do this much destruction," the detective said as the photo of the footprint appeared on the screen.

It was a large bird-like foot hardly pressed to the ground. Something must be very heavy to leave a massive print deep into the ground. There was even cracks to show that the earth was crushed when the mark was made.

"Well, there you have folks," The reporter said facing the camera, "A massive massacre and a mysterious creature that thrives in the forest I'm-," the reporter was interrupted when a big thump was made causing the camera to look where it was.

The camera then showed a Nevermore Major slowly getting up on its feet from the crash as soldiers had their guns aimed at the giant bird. Just what looked like the Nevermore was about to roar, a giant Deathstalker landed hard on top on its back, causing the Nevermore to fall down and moan on the new weight. Then a large pile of Beowolves and Ursas fell near the giant bird as they start to dissipate from the fall. If that wasn't surprising enough, four large Goliaths came barreling down like artillery on the Nevermore's wings, making it roar in pain.

Everyone was shell-shocked to the point that they realize no huntsman can do this much damage in only 20 seconds.

After that phenomenon, the next thing that happened is when soldiers and policemen began to run for their lives as they pointed to sky. It appeared that they were pointing at the GIGANTIC PART OF THE MOUNTAIN that is going to crash down on them like a meteor! Everyone was in panic mode as they and the crew ran like hell to get out of the way. The next thing that happened was a massive explosion as miles of dust and wind came at them like a massive sandstorm. Now there was nothing but static on the camera.

Silence fell on Team RWBY's room. All the girls start to go pale and sweat, while Weiss is as a sheet of paper.

Suddenly their door opened, which made them jump, as it turned out Jaune and his team came in.

"Guys, did you see the news," Jaune yelled at his friends after seeing the news.

"Yeah, we already did," Weiss said annoyed at him.

"Well, everyone is now talking about it," Pyrrha said as word got out to everyone in Beacon.

Let's just say that some are even scared that a creature can easily kill multiple Grimm in such little time on the news.

Suddenly, Ruby's scroll came to life as Ruby answered the call and put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

" _Ruby, do you read me?"_

"Crow," Ruby said shocked that he would call as WBY was surprised to hear the leader is calling her while JNPR was confused on the name.

" _Listen to me carefully, I want you to meet me at the edge of Vale at the abandoned mines."_

"Uh why," Ruby asked in surprised. Stardust told her that when talking at the headmaster's office, but she didn't know it would come true.

" _Just do it, there will be a Bullhead with a White Fang Mark on the side. Get on it and grab every weapon you can get. You can bring your friends if you want but no more than that!"_

"Uh okay," Ruby slowly said.

" _I want it to be a low profile Ruby."_

The call had ended as RWBY and JNPR looked at each other in what to do… until Ruby broke the silence.

"Well, we better get started," Ruby said getting her gear and Crescent Rose as she started to head out.

"Stop," Weiss commanded as Ruby complied, "We just got back from the docks, took an explanation to the headmaster and you are just gonna go and see the leader like nothing happened?"

"Uh… yeah," Ruby responded like it's no big deal, "You wanna come with?"

* * *

(2 minutes later)

"So let me get this straight, you guys found another organization like the White Fang and the leader just invited her," Jaune said with interest and confusion.

"That's pretty much it," Yang said approving the story she told JNPR as they walked out the school.

"But isn't it suspicious that the leader would just call Ruby out of the blue," Ren said raising his eyebrow.

"Come on Ren, it'll be fun," Nora assured her childhood friend, "If it is a trap, we'll break their legs!"

Ren couldn't help but roll his eyes around on that.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Crow will be a nice guys, you're all going to like him," Ruby said in front as they got out of school and found out that they are completely alone at where the airbuses are.

At the sky they saw a single Bullhead coming at them in full speed as it made a quick landing close to RWBY and JNPR's position. True to his word, a White Fang mark was on the side of the door. When it opened, two members dressed as White Fang members stepped out with one having a blue rifle and the other with a darker version of the outfit and clawed gauntlets.

While JNPR was first to see them, WBY recognized them at the docks, #4 and #2. Ruby on the other hand recognized them in the duel with Crow despite the disguise, Armed Wing and Armor Master.

"Hi guys," Ruby greeted the monsters with a small wave, "You come here to pick us up?"

The two nodded in sync as they moved their hands saying for them to go in. As the two teams got in, Yang glared at Armed Wing since she remembered he cut off pieces of her hair as they got off the ground and soared to their destination. Their departure didn't go unnoticed as Ozpin, Glynda and Ironwood were watching them from afar.

* * *

(Crow's meeting point, Edge of Vale)

The trip was short, and thankfully Jaune didn't attempt to barf on the way to the meeting area. As they got off the ship, they were surprised to see what is around them.

Multiple members carrying weapons, supplies, and even some dust crystals. Atlesian Paladins and AK-130s help carrying the larger loads. Dozens of dropships are found nearly around them and four airships that are grounded as more members came out. There are even signs of large Spider Droids patrolling the area with some crawling on the walls.

"The boss will like to see you inside the mines," Armor Master said as he got them out of their lassitude and led them in.

As the teams ventured inside, some of the robots started to slowly raise their weapons at them. The AK-130s changed their arms to small machine guns while some had swords instead. The action the machines are giving, got them a bit nervous while Ruby merely shrugged it off. Inside they are met with large cargos, weapons ranging from rifles to heavy arsenals, and piles of Dust crystals left in the open like a junk pile. It looked like they are going to war.

After walking a bit further in, Armor Master halted them with a hand up as he turned to them.

"Wait here, the boss is coming," he said as he, the Black Wings and the machines around them began to leave the area around RWBY and JNPR.

In an instant, flapping was heard as they look up to the earthly ceiling to see massive wings that fanned the wind around them as they began to close to reveal the leader's appearance. Similarly as tall as Sun wearing dark armor with spikes out of the shoulders and elbows, battered and some scratches that pertain the battles it went through. His eyes were red like the Grimm and had a wild black mane that reached his neck with a narrow chin. The face while young, had a look of years' worth of experience. He walks slowly to them as black feathers scatter with every step. He then stopped right in front of little Ruby, making Yang more anxious about her little sister.

" _Hello Ruby, good to see you responded my call so suddenly,"_ Crow said, _"I apologized if I interrupted something you were doing at school."_

"Oh no, it was no problem at all," Ruby assured the leader. "Oh and I would like you to meet-."

" _I know who they are Ruby,"_ Crow interrupted her, _"Your team and your friends Team JNPR,"_ he then walked around them like a vulture waiting for a meal, _"I know a lot about them,"_ Crow started listing them as he described them.

" _The spoiled Ice Queen of Beacon."_

"Hey!"

" _The childhood friends with a possibility of being boyfriend and girlfriend."_

"Well, we're not together-together," Nora said nervously laughing, while Ren looked like a fish out of water.

" _The wannabe hero that had to lie his way to get to Beacon."_

Jaune scratched the back of his head with his head down in shame.

" _Your thrill-seeking, overprotective half-sister who wants to know what happened to your biological mothers."_

Yang didn't speak as her red eyes appeared and her hair slowly temporarily started to catch fire with her fists clenching.

" _The former White Fang member who realized the organization had turned violent and left it."_

Blake slightly flinched at that remark.

He then stopped and looked at the Spartan-themed huntress eye-to-eye.

" _And the Invincible Girl, the Champion of Mistral. Of course, you'll have to forgive me but I tend to judge people based on what they do with my own eyes, not what I heard."_

Pyrrha's eyes widened a bit and brightened by the statement, "I don't mind."

" _Now,"_ Crow said clapped his hands, _"I thank you for coming to our impermanent residence, but you must be famished from the trip."_

Blake's stomach growled loudly as everyone looked at her as she blushed in embarrassment.

" _I thought so, please follow me, we have dishes just for you,"_ Crow said leading them to a table with nine chairs.

As they all seated, the AKs then came out and gave each of them a dish.

Ruby's dish is composed of a plate with a variety of cookies from chocolate chip to candy toppings with a bowl of hot noodles on the side.

Yang's dish has two deluxe hamburgers with fries and donuts much to her liking.

Weiss's has scones, parfait and a small cake.

Nora has ten jumbo sized pancakes cloaked in syrup and a pinch of butter.

Pyrrha has boiled lobster with scallops and vegetable fried rice on a hot plate.

Jaune has a pepperoni pizza pie, ten breadsticks with condiments to suit them, and a chocolate sundae as dessert.

Ren has Chow Mein, teriyaki chicken, a bowl of rice and sushi.

Blake took it very hard as her plate is filled with baked salmon and cooked tuna. The instant it caught her eyes and nose, her eyes become stars, her heart beat fast and started to salivate.

Crow took a neutral expression as his plate has fried calamari, oysters, fried crabmeat, baked salmon, beef steak, and biscuits.

Pretty much almost everyone devoured their meals in a few seconds, realizing how delicious the taste of their food, while Ruby, Weiss, Ren, Pyrrha and Jaune ate in a well-manner person would. Though it's surprising Ruby isn't eating hers like the others.

" _Seeing now that you are enjoying your meals, I would like to make a proposal with you Ruby,"_ Crow started the conversation as he sipped water down his throat.

Ruby swallowed her cookies before asking, "What do you have in mind?"

"… _An alliance,"_ Crow said getting to the point as the others stopped halfway on their meals to listen, _"I haven't forgot that 'thing' you said when we first met did you Ruby?"_

"Well, I wouldn't be sure on making an alliance, we're already friends," Ruby said innocently knowing it was Stardust that said it.

" _To tell you the truth, I also thought that, but it didn't take long when we heard of the news at Forever Falls,"_ Crow said updated on recent events, _"We are dealing with one of the most infamous… warriors you haven't crossed against,"_ Crow said careful not to say monster.

"Do you know who it is," Ruby asked.

" _There was only one person I know that capable of destruction like that,"_ Crow said pinching the bridge of his nose as he continued, _"… The Black Rose."_

"Black Rose," Ruby silently repeated.

" _She is without a doubt the most destructive one there is to meet Ruby, with rage so strong that puts even your sister's semblance to shame,"_ Crow pointed out.

"Yeah right," Yang said not believing that, "Just how strong can she really be?"

" _Yang, she just slaughtered thousands of Grimm in a single night, threw a Deathstalker, a Nevermore, and four Goliaths with atrocity and threw a 100 million ton mountain on them like slingshot a rock.,"_ Crow said looking at Ruby's sister, _"And as I recall you struck one of my men with a right hook to the face, and he shrugged it off like it was a scratch,"_ he said with a little impatience, _"And if any of you couldn't take them down, then the only thing you are going to be doing is marking your own grave,"_ he finished coldly as he ate the last piece of seafood from his plate, leaving the beef steak alone.

" _Given the circumstance Ruby I would love to be with you, but since she is here, the others will follow suit, if we work together we could make a difference on Remnant,"_ Crow looked to Ruby in optimism.

"I think I got the idea," Ruby said as she drink her cup of water, "But why me, wouldn't it be better to talk to Professor Ozpin?"

" _As much as I want to, I couldn't. I know how dark Remnant is getting and the corruption that goes with it. To me, you are the one that understands who we are and what we stand. To me and my Black Wings we want freedom, peace, equality, and our humanity, something the White Fang truly lost. But I know I can trust you, the path we chose is difficult but if we join as one we can become more than just hunters. You the most of all, could be Remnant's only guardian,"_ Crow spoke as the others took in his speech.

"… If what you said is true," Pyrrha spoke up, "Why would you need Ruby?"

" _Because she can bring the hope and kindness this world needs, and may be the only one able to convince the Black Rose to join us."_

That statement caused everyone to be confused. Why would Crow want the supposedly dangerous Black Rose to an alliance?

"Then what makes you think she can do it," Blake asked, "If she is so dangerous, wouldn't you make the terms to the Black Rose?"

" _You want to know why Blake? I'll tell it in a simple sentence,"_ Crow took a small breath before saying, _"We are afraid of the Black Rose."_

A confession simple but strong as the others look at Crow in hoping he was joking, but he showed nothing.

"But, what would happen if I couldn't convince her," Ruby asked believing Crow's words, "Do you think we have no choice but to fight her?"

" _Don't worry, if it comes to that, we and over 2 million Black Wings will be there to fight with you!"_

That shocked everyone. 2 million fighting alongside Ruby to go against one warrior they haven't known. It may possibly be overkill. But when they look at Crow's serious face, then it means the Black Rose is really that powerful.

"Two million," Blake and Weiss yelled in unison surprised that the Black Wings that much in their organization as the others jaw dropped at the exclamation.

He stood up walking to where Ruby was sitting and extended a hand, _"What say you Ruby? Will you help bring the hope this world truly needs?"_

Ruby looked at his hand and then looked at the others, without a single hesitation she shook his hand,

"You are my friend Crow, and I will always be there for a friend in need," Ruby said in pure determination.

" _Thank you Ruby,"_ Crow thanked with a wide smile.

" _Now that the alliance is officially begun you have the support of the Black Wings to help whenever needed, we should prepare for the time being, and I thank you for bringing your friends, despite them being somewhat hard-headed and reckless."_

"What's that supposed to mean," Weiss yelled at that assumption as Crow laughed at her.

"So what happens next," Jaune asked Crow.

" _Simple, we're going to hunt the Black Rose,"_ Crow said deadpanned.

"WHAT," WBY and JPR yelled as Nora screams 'Yes!' that she'll be able to do something fun. She hasn't spoken a lot since Ren tried to keep her quiet for the conversation.

* * *

(Somewhere else at Forever Falls)

Beowolves, Ursas, Creeps, King Taijitus, Boarbatusks, and Deathstalkers were constantly running (Yes, running) in trepidation as they are out in the open area trying to find a way to escape. Unfortunately at the sky, boulders and killed Nevermores rained down on them as some were crushed and dissipate from the assault.

Black Rose immediately came out, as the trees got uprooted, with a dead King Taijitu crushed between her teeth as she threw it at the running hoard, killing more of them. What's different is that somehow she got even bigger now. She was once 13 meters in height, now she became nearly 30 meters tall as she ran at them in full speed despite the size. The Grimm that were in her way were merely crushed by massive weight stomped on them as her whips came down at them while destroying the landscape. She lunged her head at an ill-fated Deathstalker as she took it to her mouth. The armor of the Deathstalker was practically useless against her mighty jaws like the armor was nothing but mere paper. Getting the dead Grimm out of her mouth, she continued to crush her way, literally, to destroy the Grimm. Unfortunately, the desperate Grimm that are running were unintentionally leading her to one of the barriers of Vale. The former expansion of Vale, Mountain Glenn.

 **RRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

* * *

 **Narrator: As the sun rose to this new alliance, Grimm and Huntsman weren't so lucky. The beast that rivals as nature and apocalypse barrels down like a flash of lightning as everything in its wake is reduced to ruins and cinders. Next time on Dawn of Duel Monsters: Peace or Death; the Dragon of Destruction comes P1.**

 **There you have it folks, Chapter 4 ends as Black Rose comes down like a force of nature.**

 **Read and review!**


	6. Part 1: PD, Dragon of Destruction

**Peace or Death; the Dragon of Destruction comes Part 1**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to Monty Oum and Takahashi Kazuki respectively.**

 **Without further ado, here is Chapter 5, enjoy!**

* * *

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh Theme)**

 **[Ruby's symbol appears on top as Ruby Rose stays in the middle as she then separated, one with her innocent self on the left, while the right is Stardust facing right]**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **[Ruby's shadow shifts as it becomes Stardust Dragon with his amber eyes glowing]**

 **(Your move!)**

 **[Ruby's astral body flies in the vacuum of space as thousands of cards fly around her like an atom with giant beasts breathing fire and ice]**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **[Thunder clashed as monsters pour out from the land, sea and air. Zombies abruptly come up from the graveyard. Volcanoes erupted as Grimm ran to avoid their molten death. Multiple creatures came out and attack the city of Vale. Team JNPR attempt to fight off a giant T-rex as Yang is surrounded by raptors. In the skies, Weiss and Blake were trying to fight a green legless dragon in the Bullhead but was being trapped by lightning bolts. Ruby and Jaune then fall into a large portal as they called their friends for help.]**

 **(Your move!)**

 **[Ruby faces off a man in dark armor as she flows show bright red while the man in dark armor flows black and white. The camera then shows the man in dark armor on his throne while cards surround him like a shield. The scene switches to show a piece of armor fall off to reveal a small black pupil in its blood red eye.]**

 **(Ruby: It's time to du-du-du-du-dududududududuel!)**

 **[The camera shows Ruby's aura fluctuating while Ruby show stillness]**

 **[The scenes then switch as it shows Weiss's face as she poses, Blake's face while pulling out Gambol Shroud, Yang's face in her semblance as she poises a punch, Team JNPR, Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood, and Cinder with fire tracing her right eye]**

 **[The screen cuts to Ruby as she draws a card to the sky bolts of lightning comes from the card as it reveals Elemental Heroes on the right, Junk Warrior, Junk Destroyer, Junk Archer, Turbo Warrior, and Chevalier de Fleur to the left, and finally a red dragon with six eyes emerged from a star appearing at the top.]**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

* * *

A loud siren was heard throughout the abandoned mines as the Black Wings took action. Grabbing weapons and supplies as they got on the dropships and Bullheads. They took the Atlesian Paladins as they set their armaments.

Crow, along with RWBY and JNPR, got their weapons primed and ready as they got on a Bullhead.

" _Alright, before we go, do any of you have questions so far that doesn't involve breaking legs,"_ Crow asked then looking at Nora at that last few words.

"Uh, I have one," Weiss said, "How powerful is she?"

" _Very powerful,"_ Crow emphasized the 'very', _"When it comes to strength I surpass he, but when it comes destructive power she is no joke. I'm talking about Armageddon powerful."_

"Well, does she have a weakness," Ren asked.

" _Ren, we're talking about a warrior powerful enough kill thousands of Grimm, lift millions tons of mountain that are sometimes physically impossible and is even capable of destroying an island with nothing but her rage. I don't think she does have weaknesses,"_ Crow said giving Ren and the others the gist of her powers.

"But there has to be some limits to her aura," Pyrrha came in.

There was moments of silence until Crow decided to speak up, _"Uh… aura?"_

"Yeah, what you haven't heard of aura," Weiss asked raising an eyebrow.

" _That's just the thing…. Black Rose and we don't have aura,"_ Crow admitted.

"Wait-wait-wait," Weiss said abruptly, "You're telling us that all of the Black Wings you have and the Black Rose, don't have aura?"

" _Pretty much,"_ Crow said as everyone's eyes, except Ruby, widened a bit.

"So doesn't that mean when we're fighting you guys," Yang stopped remembering that she jabbed a Black Wing member with her weapon and shrugged off the punch like it was a normal one. She could've killed one of them.

" _The entire time you huntresses were facing powerful non-aura users, if one can survive your Ember Celica, just imagine her strength, basically stronger than all eight of you together without a sense of aura,"_ Crow said as some even paled at that declaration.

The Bullhead they are on began to lift off as others follow suit while some decided to stay at the abandoned mines. Just as they get close to their destination, Crow explained what is going on first.

" _Listen up, the warrior you are fighting is located within Forever Falls, in order to find out where she is going, we need to find tracks that will lead us to her,"_ Crow first said.

"And how do we do that," Jaune asked.

" _Oh it's actually simple, some Black Wings reported that hordes of Grimm are running to an abandoned city."_

"Wait, why are they running," Yang asked.

" _From what I gather, the Grimm running have a sense of fear in them as if they are trying to look for a place to hide,"_ Crow informed them.

"But what could make the Grimm afraid," Pyrrha asked. Nothing could make the Grimm afraid, she thought.

Crow looked at Ruby and vice versa, nodded and said in unison, "Black Rose."

As they found themselves in Forever Falls, they were devastated on how a great forest turned into a warzone. Trees were uprooted and destroyed, boulders turned to stones, and the earth has scars scattered the forest floor. The Grimm around them were already close to complete disintegration, making the scene more dreadful. Usually regular people would have a sense of panic from the sight and run away, but not them.

"She really did a number on this place," Ren said bending to a crushed tree.

Crow looked at the face of a fallen Beowolf as it fully dissolved into dust, _"Yeah, she did. All the reason to find her,"_ Crow then placed a finger on his ear, _"This is Crow, any reports on the Black Rose?"_

' _None so far boss, all we see are black ashes and destruction.'_

' _We manage to find her tracks, but for some reason they lead outside the forest.'_

" _I see,"_ Crow said taking out a map, placing it on the floor grabbing a pen, _"All units focus her tracks, and give me coordinates so I can predict where she'll be going to."_

Chatter came to Crow's ear as he drew dots and lines based on the coordinates he is given. It took a while but when he was done, he called RWBY and JNPR in a circle.

" _We have an idea to where she'll be headed,"_ Crow said pointed at a dot, _"From what we know, Black Rose has already left Forever Falls. Then mysteriously she has been following the Grimm around these parts,"_ Crow circled an area, _"Now here's the kicker, she went somewhere southeast of Vale while we are here in Forever Falls."_

"Okay, where does that lead us," Weiss asked.

" _It means that there is something different in her actions, from what I heard she is looking for something,"_ Crow answered.

"What could she possibly be looking for when she was destroying the Grimm," Pyrrha asked.

Crow put scratched his chin as looked at the pattern. It didn't take a while to realize there is something in the path she took, _"I think I found it,"_ he said looking at the others, _"Do you guys wonder what happens when you go between a mother and her child?"_

"Yeah, they grow sensitive and… overprotective," Yang said realizing as her eyes widened on what Crow is talking about.

" _That's right, this pattern is not seeking destruction, but a mother desperate to find her lost child. The Grimm that were in her way is a sign that she will stop at nothing to get someone back, willing to bulldoze everything that may consider an obstacle. From what I'm seeing, she could be going here,"_ Crow said pointing on the map.

RWBY looked to where he was pointing and realized the location where Black Rose would possibly be at.

"Mountain Glenn," RWBY said.

* * *

(Mountain Glenn)

" _We're here,"_ Crow said as RWBY and JNPR got out as they surveyed the land around them. As they got off, Crow got a transmission from his friends.

"And I thought we would be done with Mountain Glenn," Ruby muttered to herself as she walked by. Ruby then looked to see a familiar hole that helped her find the White Fang.

" _EVERYONE GET TO COVER NOW,"_ Crow screamed as some of his Black Wings got the message and flew to a distance while the others were startled and are confused by Crow's statement.

"What's going on," Yang asked the frazzled leader.

" _It's bad, Rose took to the skies and accidentally knocked my Black Wings off course. And she's heading straight for us,"_ Crow explained as he looked to the clouds with paranoia.

"How is that possible," Weiss asked.

" _Black Rose has the capability of a shapeshifter, meaning she took a different form and flew,"_ Crow said not wanting to mention she is actually a Duel Monster.

Blake made a small jump as she looked behind her back. Her hair is going straight up as her bow twitch in anxiety. It means there is something terribly wrong.

"What's wrong," Pyrrha said to her worried friend.

"I don't think we have time to hide," Blake said softly before turning it to a yell, "She's already here!"

Everyone looked to the sky as a massive silhouette appeared in the grey clouds and slowly descends to them. It then showed its actual form that made most of them shiver down their spine. It was donned in black and red as Ruby's gothic dress, but it was adorned in large rose petals that made the body. Two rose antennas protrude back with a large tail and armored neck. The whips were connected to its enormous wings. The Nevermore-like talons were elongated and intimidating.

She touched the ground of the ruined city, as the floor crumbled by the sheer power and weight she possesses and wind blew harsh as WBY and JNPR tried to hold their ground. Crow stood still looking at his friend cautiously and Ruby looked with her eyes slightly widened.

From the times in the void, she dealt with massive beasts that could've made Ruby a snack and make the Grimm look like toys. But seeing the Black Rose in her majesty, she felt utterly puny compared to her and Black Rose's power. She looked like she can tear anything in the world and burn anyone that dares to cross her way.

And her eyes, gleamed in topaz and small that made her more monstrous.

When she took a step forward, the ground shook as one of the buildings gave out and fall, making it only debris. Everyone was speechless, no one dare making a move, and even Nora found herself inaudible and scared.

"This is her form," Weiss whispered softly afraid.

" _Yes, there are even times I considered my friend the most evil I had seen,"_ Crow responded quietly looking at his friend, _"I think she's about to roar everyone get down!"_

Following the whispered command, RWBY and JNPR took shelter behind the debris as Black Rose gave a roar capable of breaking the sound barrier.

 **RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

The loud roar came as the city shook, the ones in cover were nearly blown by her primal power as massive clouds of rubble and dust cloaked everyone as they attempt to protect their eyes. When the clouds cleared, everyone stood as they looked around and cannot believe the sight.

"I don't believe it, most of the city… has been completely destroyed," Jaune whimpered with his widened at he's seeing.

WBY and NPR looked to see that he is right. Once there was ruins, now became an empty lot. All for just a roar.

"That's crazy," Pyrrha said in awe and fear.

"All of that for just a roar," Blake said completely freaked out.

"She took down the buildings like it was nothing," Ren said his legs shaking.

Ruby looked to see the faces of her friends. Knowing that are no match for her, she silently walked up to Black Rose, getting her attention as she looked down on the petite huntress.

"Ruby," Yang yelled worriedly for the fate of her young sister is now in the hands of this monster.

Black Rose looked at the huntress-in-training, peering into this encounter. She found herself interested, like she was looking at her younger naïve self. Every growl she made, Ruby merely stood her ground with a face a determination, not willing to back out no matter how hopeless it could be. Black Rose then focused something familiar on Ruby. Her silver eyes….her silver eyes…

Black Rose roared in pain as she felt a migraine coming to her as she tried to shake it off, making the others startled at this action.

Not thinking twice, Weiss used her glyphs to bring Ruby back to them as Yang grabbed and the group started to run, except Crow who is looking at them in confusion when they stopped Ruby from getting a chance to talk to her.

Black Rose shook off the migraine as she saw WBY and JNPR running off with Ruby. She snarled in anger as they attempt to get away from her. Her eye mysteriously flashed silver before returning to topaz. It didn't go unnoticed as Ruby saw that small flash when she was being carried by Yang like a piece of meat.

"Wait, what are you guys doing," Ruby asked them, "Why did you just take me away from her?"

"As much as I want to see her Ruby, I would prefer to live right now," Weiss said fearful.

"Didn't you see what she did, I don't think talking to her may be a solution," Blake said running faster.

The ground trembled as they look behind… to see a mad dragon barreling down as she stomped her way to them. Seeing her like that, WBY and JNPR began to run faster with sharp turns at the corners.

Impatient with the brats that took the dual-haired girl, she simply used her whips to knock down some of the buildings that are in the way. The damage she made was used to block them from running anymore, but made them go a different direction or go over them.

Not wanting to waste any more time, she stretched her tail around the group and destroyed the rubble around and used her whips to create a rubble barrier around them.

With nowhere to go, they began to prep their weapons for their upcoming losing battle against the Black Rose. As the Black Rose clawed a part of the barrier out, she slowly stomped to the group. But as fortune said, the ground began making cracks as they then pattern themselves around RWBY and JNPR.

"Uh oh," RWBY and JNPR said.

They all screamed as they fell into the underground village of Mountain Glenn.

* * *

(Underground Village, below Mountain Glenn)

"Everyone alright," Ruby groaned nursing the back of her head from the fall.

"Yeah," Blake said getting up on her feet as the rest follow.

Pyrrha was feeling slightly better when she landed on something. When she looked, Pyrrha saw Jaune under her while his arms wrapped around her waist. He must've protected her from the fall, she thought. She blushed lightly realizing her lips are close to his.

"You okay," Jaune asked his partner groaning from the pain.

"Yes, thank you Jaune," Pyrrha said smiling.

CLICK

The two looked to see that Yang had taken a picture with her scroll as the others look at them in annoyance (Weiss), eagerness (Nora), jovial (Ruby), deadpanned (Ren and Blake), and teasing (Yang) looks. They quickly stood and shyly looked away as Jaune began to blush.

CRASH

They jumped as they heard a crash yards from them. Unfortunately, it was Black Rose more livid than ever as she stomped toward them. Ruby, not wanting anyone to get hurt, quickly used her semblance and spread her arms as a way of saying stop.

Her friends begged Ruby to not make a foolish move, but to their surprise Black Rose stopped right in front of her, making them look eye-to-eye.

"Don't worry guys," Ruby reassured still looking at Black Rose, "She won't hurt me. And you know it too, don't you?"

Black Rose reared her head by an inch as Ruby held up her hand in a way of trust. As her hand touched Black Rose's face, the bloodlust and need for destruction instantly vanished as Black Rose's eyes went back to normal and the thorns slowly retracted. Feeling calm at the moment, like a bird resting on the nest Rose copied the motion as she wrapped Ruby around with her tail and neck like a sauropod tending a young one.

Suddenly large black rose stems spurted out, surrounding both dual colored beings as a barrier while WBY and JNPR look in trepidation.

"Ruby," WBY and Jaune yelled as they ran to the shield.

" _Don't interfere!"_

They stopped on the voice to see Crow flying down in front of them, looking at them dangerously.

* * *

(Within the Barrier)

Ruby looks at Black Rose as she merely looks like she fell asleep the moment the plants came up. The embrace she felt when Black Rose wrapped around her, it felt something inside her that yearned for years. It reminded of her when she was young, feeling the sense of love and nurture that her mom made. Even now, she misses her.

"Black Rose," Ruby said slightly nudging her, "Why were you destroying everything. Who were you looking for?"

Black Rose opened her eye at Ruby as she then summoned a piano with a blonde man cover in green and black with rose petals at the heel and thorn whips at his whips, Splendid Rose sitting and starting to play the piano softly. And then… Black Rose started to sing beautifully.

 _Long ago, before we met,_

 _I dreamed about you._

 _The peace you bring._

 _The songs we sing._

 _The way you'd make things new._

 _Then one day, you arrived._

 _I heard your angel cry._

 _Helpless, small, and perfect,_

 _Welcome to your life._

 _And on that day, I made a vow._

 _Whispered and true._

 _No matter what, no matter how,_

 _I made this promise to you._

 _I will cling, I will clutch,_

 _I'll hold onto you, I won't turn away._

 _I won't leave, I won't go,_

 _I will stay with you all our days._

Ruby looked at her in trance listening to the beautiful voice that came from her, focusing on the words she sings.

 _Years of joy have passed since then._

 _With time I've seen you grow._

 _Watched you play, new each day._

 _I begged the time to slow._

 _And though I miss the little girl,_

 _You've made me awful proud._

 _Funny how our lives change,_

' _Cause you're my hero now._

 _But things in life will rearrange._

 _Friends come and go._

 _Don't ever doubt, don't ever fear,_

 _I'm always here and you know._

 _I will cling, I will clutch,_

 _I'll hold onto you, I won't turn away._

 _I won't leave, I won't go,_

 _I will stay with you all our days._

Black Rose moved closer to Ruby, saying the last few words.

 _I will stay with you all our days._

Ruby looked down hearing the last lyrics of her song. Could it mean she really wanted to be with her? As she looked at Black Rose, her rose petals changed color from red to white and she saw silver eyes looking at her as tears threaten to fall from her draconic form. Ruby put her hands on her mouth with her eyes widened in surprise as she knows those eyes. Tears fell before her as she softly cried on what is actually happening before her.

"Mom," Ruby whispered in disbelief as Black Rose wrapped around her body more while Black Rose's tears finally come down.

Ruby's dam had finally broke as she hugs Black Rose's head crying even more, now knowing the one in Black Rose… was her mom, Summer Rose.

" _Thus kindly, I scatter."_

* * *

 **Narrator: As the two unite once more, many questions want be answered. The soul of the longing mother who searched for so long had finally emerged from the depths of Black Rose. Next time on Dawn of Duel Monsters: Part 2: Reunion, Mother vs Daughter. The soul and subconscious could never be destroyed, nor can they be forgotten.**

 **Okay, I am going to admit it, I teared up a bit when I did the song. The song was All Our Days. And… It. Was. Beautiful.**

 **Anyway, Read, review, and tell me what you think of Black Rose. But no hate reviews or flames please.**


	7. Part 2: Mother vs Daughter

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to Monty Oum and Takahashi Kazuki respectively.**

 **Without further ado, here is Chapter 6, enjoy!**

* * *

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh Theme)**

 **[Ruby's symbol appears on top as Ruby Rose stays in the middle as she then separated, one with her innocent self on the left, while the right is Stardust facing right]**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **[Ruby's shadow shifts as it becomes Stardust Dragon with his amber eyes glowing]**

 **(Your move!)**

 **[Ruby's astral body flies in the vacuum of space as thousands of cards fly around her like an atom with giant beasts breathing fire and ice]**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **[Thunder clashed as monsters pour out from the land, sea and air. Zombies abruptly come up from the graveyard. Volcanoes erupted as Grimm ran to avoid their molten death. Multiple creatures came out and attack the city of Vale. Team JNPR attempt to fight off a giant T-rex as Yang is surrounded by raptors. In the skies, Weiss and Blake were trying to fight a green legless dragon in the Bullhead but was being trapped by lightning bolts. Ruby and Jaune then fall into a large portal as they called their friends for help.]**

 **(Your move!)**

 **[Ruby faces off a man in dark armor as she flows show bright red while the man in dark armor flows black and white. The camera then shows the man in dark armor on his throne while cards surround him like a shield. The scene switches to show a piece of armor fall off to reveal a small black pupil in its blood red eye.]**

 **(Ruby: It's time to du-du-du-du-dududududududuel!)**

 **[The camera shows Ruby's aura fluctuating while Ruby show stillness]**

 **[The scenes then switch as it shows Weiss's face as she poses, Blake's face while pulling out Gambol Shroud, Yang's face in her semblance as she poises a punch, Team JNPR, Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood, and Cinder with fire tracing her right eye]**

 **[The screen cuts to Ruby as she draws a card to the sky bolts of lightning comes from the card as it reveals Elemental Heroes on the right, Junk Warrior, Junk Destroyer, Junk Archer, Turbo Warrior, and Chevalier de Fleur to the left, and finally a red dragon with six eyes emerged from a star appearing at the top.]**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

* * *

Ruby was still weeping as she held Black Roses head, never wanting to let go. For the first time in her life, she is reunited with her mother from over 5 years of isolation from her, with only her dad and Yang taking care of her.

"How," Ruby said crying, "How can you be here mom? Stardust, did you know that my mom was the Black Rose?"

" _I am not entirely sure,"_ Stardust said just as confused as Ruby, materializing in his human form, _"I didn't think it would be possible for your mom's soul to be in Black Rose, unless…,"_ Stardust widened a bit of the realization, _"of course."_

"What," Ruby said drying her tears paying full attention as well as Summer's.

* * *

" _When you decided to take the duty of a duelist by playing my card, you allowed some of my friends and the greatest monsters to exist here."_

Stardust, Black Wing and Black Rose in their astral forms flew off in different directions. Stardust went to Ruby, Black Wing went unknown, and Black Rose landed on Forever Falls.

" _And remember that I said we exist in all living things, but there are others like me that can be anywhere and nowhere. When Black Rose appeared in Forever Falls, somehow your mother's soul and subconscious began to invade her mind."_

Black Rose materialized in her draconic form, but suddenly her head was struck by an unknown force as she went out of control, dragging her head to the ground and breaking a few trees, attracting the Grimm as they come out to view this new creature, feeling the massive negativity coming from her.

" _When the Grimm came to see her, Summer must've made her went berserk causing unnecessary chaos to form around while fighting for dominance for her mind."_

Black Rose instantly lashed as the Grimm around her were decimated by the blows.

" _It may have caused Black Rose to go on a hunt for Grimm since your mother considers the Grimm the enemy."_

Black Rose ran with her head crashing on the trees as she unknowingly spewed dark fire at the Grimm around her. When Black Rose looked at the retreating Grimm, her eyes narrowed and give chase.

" _In the moment she saw you the first time, I think it was possible that your subconscious was emanating some resonance to Summer's subconscious, explaining the actions she took to get you."_

* * *

"So you're saying that I got mom out of Black Rose," Ruby said thinking she got Stardust's explanation.

" _I'm saying that your mother somehow managed to exist in spirit thanks to the combination to both of your subconscious, meaning she now lives as a parasitic host in Black Rose's form,"_ Stardust said while complimenting her mother's will power.

"Even I couldn't believe I can be here at this moment," Summer said then looking at her little girl, "And now I look at a wonderful girl who made her way to Beacon," she then placed a whip softly on Ruby's cheek, "I can't tell you how much I am proud of you Ruby."

"I know, I never thought this would be a day… I could get to see you again," Ruby said excitedly still teary.

As the reunion was sweet, it was cut short when Summer reared her head, growling while gritting her teeth, trying to take the pain off.

"What's going on," Ruby asked worried for her mother.

" _It's Black Rose, she's trying to regain control,"_ Stardust said feeling her presence.

"Mom, fight back," Ruby pleaded.

" _It wouldn't matter, she would find a way to get here even if your mother could fight it, and I think you know it too, don't you Summer,"_ Stardust said looking at the flinching body.

"Yes," Summer admitted, "It took so much of me just to see you again Ruby, but her will and power far exceeds mine, I am glad to be here, but remember Ruby… I'll always come back to see you. Goodbye," Summer last said giving in to Black Rose.

"… _Whew, I never thought I would be able to come back,"_ Black Rose said as she changed to her human form.

Reaching Stardust's neck, fair skin, topaz eyes, and dark burgundy hair. She wear a low-cut red corset with short light-green puffy sleeves and a high collar. Black Rose has a sleeveless magenta trench coat flaring behind her while shorter and pleated in the front, a red choker with an emerald medallion, dark elbow-length gloves, her stockings are connected to her skirt, and high-heeled boots. Her hair is mostly chin-length with a few long elbow-length bangs that frame both sides of her face.

" _I hope you can forgive me for interrupting with your time with your mother,"_ she said making a small bow before her, _"I am known as Black Rose, but you may call me Akiza."_

"So my mom is still inside you," Ruby asked wondering on what happened to Summer.

" _You don't have to worry, as Stardust said she will linger on within me as long as I want,"_ Akiza reassured Ruby, _"Eventually we will be able to switch now and then without causing migraines,"_ Akiza said then looking at Stardust, _"As for you."_

" _Uh, what about me,"_ Stardust said nervous and sweating now that she's here.

" _It's been over eight years and this is the greeting I get,"_ She said almost like she is sad as she walked to him, while Stardust took a step back not knowing what she is going to do next.

She stopped in front of him… and gives a small kiss in his lips. Stardust's face began to have the same color as Ruby's cloak while Akiza gave a sly smile.

" _Still the same dense goofball I know and love,"_ Akiza snickered a bit.

Ruby gasped at Akiza's action and words, "Wait, does this mean you and Akiza are-."

Stardust calmed down and sighed, _"Yes, we're… together-together."_

Ruby screamed a bit while clapping in a way of congratulating Stardust's relationship. She then stopped abruptly thinking now that her mom is in Akiza's body. Would that mean her own mom is having an affair with Stardust, she thought dreadfully.

" _No your mom is not having an affair with my man,"_ Akiza reassured making Ruby surprised she heard her thought but still relieved.

" _So now that you are here, would you like to join up with us and Crow,"_ Stardust curiously asked his beloved.

" _I think you already know the answer Stardust, especially with Summer, of course… I want to be with you again,"_ Akiza said smiling as Ruby cheered that they now have Akiza in her alliance.

" _However, I would like to have something done first,"_ Akiza jumped back to her barrier, _"A duel. I heard of your accomplishment in fighting Crow's Black Wings to a standstill, but let's see you handle against mine."_

"I accept your challenge," Ruby said grabbing her duel disk.

" _Hold on,"_ Akiza put her hand up making Ruby stop putting her duel disk in her right arm. _"You won't be fighting me Ruby,"_ Akiza spun her hand as a red mist form up into a shape of a human, _"You will be facing her."_

The mist cleared as it presented her opponent. Ruby's eyes widened on her opponent.

"I'm going to duel… against my mom," Ruby said in disbelief.

* * *

(Outside the Barrier)

The air is tense as WBY and JNPR are in a standoff against the leader of the Black Wings.

"Excuse me," Weiss said annoyingly, "What makes you think you have the right to hold us. Our leader is in there with a hunter strong enough to kill us all."

" _Then maybe you should know that she trying to be the diplomat in having Black Rose in the alliance. You know I thought you and Blake were the ones who are the most ambassadorial of the team since I know Yang would just be her punch happy self,"_ Crow argued back.

"Hey," Yang yelled even though he said was true.

" _Besides, there is nothing we can't do, she and Black Rose will deal with it tactfully, otherwise I would have no choice but to fight you all,"_ Crow said narrowing his eyes.

Everyone prepped their weapons as if they were challenged, while Crow stood there deadpanned as they spread out.

" _You do realize who you are fighting don't you. I don't want to hurt anyone, but if you think you can beat me, you are welcome to try. But you should know the moment you draw your weapons is realizing how much the difference of power between you and me,"_ Crow said extending two scythe-like blades with hook design come out of each wrist. _"You may be considered the best huntsmen in Beacon but it's by far the simplest to the others I faced,"_ Crow raised his weapon to JNPR, _"You are nothing more than people who haven't experience how big the world is!"_

Silence fell upon them as winds from the top blew in. No made a move. Everyone is wondering who will make the first move.

No one knew who fired the first shot, but once it rang, WBY and JNPR charged while Crow merely poised for the upcoming assault.

* * *

(Inside the barrier)

"I hope you can forgive me Ruby, but it looks like it's me against you," Summer apologized in advance as Akiza's duel disk formed around her left arm.

Unlike Ruby's duel disk that is bronze, hers is pink, purple, and red trim with purple jewels.

" _Ruby,"_ Stardust called out to Ruby as she looked at him. Even though she is against fighting her own mom, she must duel.

"DUEL," Summer and Ruby yelled in unison as they drew five cards.

 **Summer: 4000**

 **Ruby: 4000**

"I'll take the first move," Summer drew her card as she looked at her hand, "And I'll start with Seed Cannon," Next to her was a large plant resembling a cannon, "This card gains one counter for every plant monster to the field, then I summon Evil thorn in attack mode," she summoned as a large plant bearing a pomegranate-shaped fruit covered in spikes appeared on her field.

 **Evil Thorn: LV 1 (ATK: 100, DEF: 300)**

 **Seed Cannon: 1 counter**

"I activate its special ability, I can tribute it to deal 300 points of damage," Summer activated as the plant exploded spreading thorns all over.

Ow, ow," Ruby said flinching as a few thorns poked her.

 **Ruby: 4000-3700**

"And I get to have two more Evil Thorns to the field, but I can't use their abilities like my first one," she said as two more come to the field.

 **Seed Cannon: 3 counters**

"Next, I play my Closed Plant Gate," she said as vines surrounded her and her monsters, "Since I have two monsters with the same name, you can't attack on your turn. Your move Ruby."

Ruby nervously looked at her hand and at her mom as she tries to find a way to fend for herself. As she draws she notices the cards are not going to help her attack, she may have to stay in defense.

"I'll play Fortress Warrior in defense mode, and place two cards facedown," Ruby said as the monster put the rubble in front as a shield and two cards appeared between her and the monster as the vines slowly reeled back.

"In that case," Summer drew her card, "I summon Twilight Rose Knight in attack mode!"

A small purple knight appeared smaller than Ruby as he wields a small sword, a white cape, light blue hair and amber eyes.

 **Twilight Rose Knight: LV 3 (ATK: 1000, DEF: 1000)**

"Thanks to his special ability, I get to play one level 4 or lower plant monster from my hand. I think I'll play my Botanical Lion in attack mode," she said summoning a lion with a red rose mane, roots as feet, and green shrubbery on its shoulders and tail.

 **Botanical Lion: LV 4 (ATK: 1600, DEF: 2000)**

 **Seed Cannon: 4 counters**

"And this cat has a special trick, this has the ability to gain 300 attack points for every plant on the field, including itself."

 **Botanical Lion: 1600-2500**

"And as I recall your monster has a unique ability to survive one battle and I have a card to change that," Summer said pointing to Fortress Warrior, "That is why I play, Wonder Clover, by sending one card I have to the graveyard, my lion gains another attack. Now Go!"

Her lion roared as it charges forward. Its jaws destroyed the rubble in front and claws out Fortress Warrior.

"And the battles rages on," Summer yelled as her Evil Thorns launched thorns to Ruby while the knight gives a downward slash at her.

 **Ruby: 3700-2500**

"I think I'll end my turn here," Summer declared looking concerned for her little girl.

"Okay," Ruby said trying to get over the pain she felt as she drew her card.

"I'll start by playing Jar of Greed from my field to allow me to draw one more card," she said gaining another, "Thanks to Jar of Greed, I get to play Pot of Greed," she then drew two more as the jar and pot faded. "Next I play my Hand Destruction to send two of our cards to the graveyard and replace them."

Ruby got two and Summer got two, despite previously having only one card.

"Then I play this, my Card Destruction spell card, this allows us to discard our entire hand and replace it with the same amount from our original hand," Ruby said as they sent their hand to the grave and got a new hand.

"Now I play other facedown, Disgraceful Charity," Ruby called, "Since I used a spell card that discards our hand, we get to gain equal to the number of cards that were discarded."

Ruby brought her hand to eight cards, while Summer has merely four.

"Now I play Polymerization to fuse my Clayman with Sparkman to summon forth Elemental Hero, thunder Giant," she called out as her monsters form into one.

The fused monster appeared with Clayman's body with armor similar to Sparkman with an aqua blue orb on the chest, four blades protruding down on his back with a blue visor.

 **Elemental Hero Thunder Giant: LV 6 (ATK: 2400, DEF: 1600)**

"Now his special ability kicks in, I can destroy a monster with attack points that originally weaker than my Thunder Giant," Ruby said then pointing at a monster, "And that includes your Botanical Lion!"

The lion screams in pain as the electric shocks were too much from the electric hero as it disperses to nothing.

"And since I can't attack your Evil Thorns, I can still fight your knight," she yelled as Thunder sent a ball of electricity to Twilight Rose Knight destroying it in the process.

 **Summer: 4000-2600**

"I'll set a few face downs and give you a shot mom," Ruby said ending her turn as three facedown cards appeared.

"Alright, let's see what comes up," Summer drew the card dramatically as she looked into her hand, "First, I summon Dandylion in attack mode," she summoned a small lion monster standing upright with leaves as arms and sunflower petals as arms.

 **Dandylion: LV 3 (ATK: 300, DEF: 300)**

 **Seed Cannon: 5 counters**

"Aww," Ruby cooed at the adorable monster.

"Next, I send the top of my deck to the graveyard to summon Glow-Up Bulb in attack mode," she summoned a small plant bulb with one eye and a flower on top.

 **Glow-Up Bulb: LV 1 (ATK: 100, DEF: 100)**

 **Seed Cannon: 6 counters**

"Now I tune Glow-Up Bulb, with Dandylion, and my two Evil Thorns to synchro summon Splendid Rose in attack mode!"

The person who was playing the piano once came up and bowed before Ruby.

 **Splendid Rose: LV 6 (ATK: 2600, DEF: 1600)**

 **Seed Cannon: 7 Counters**

"Since Dandylion left to the graveyard, these two fluff tokens come out to play," she said as small white monsters with a small puff as a head.

 **Fluff Token x2: LV 1 (DEF 0, ATK: 0)**

 **Seed Cannon: 9 counters**

"Now I play Seed of Deception to summon a level 2 or lower from my hand, I think I'll play my Copy Plant in attack mode," a monster appears as trees branches wrap around with a blue eye looking at Ruby.

 **Copy Plant: LV 1 (ATK: 0, DEF: 0)**

 **Seed Cannon: 10 counters**

"I'll use its ability to copy my Rose's level."

 **Copy Plant: LV1-LV 6**

"Now I tune with Copy Plant and one Fluff token," she then tuned, "A blue flame envelops the world, and within its light a black flower blooms, I synchro summon the Black Rose Dragon in attack mode," she commanded as Akiza's draconic form appears on the field. Even though it's smaller it still looks ferocious.

 **Black Rose Dragon: LV 7 (ATK: 2400, DEF: 1800)**

"Whoa," Ruby gasped as the monster turned out to be two times bigger than her Thunder Giant.

"Sorry Ruby," Summer declared, "I activate my Seed Cannon's special effect, by sending it to the graveyard, you take 300 points of damage for every counter it has, and I count 10!"

The plant cannon aimed at Ruby and fired nine seeds at Ruby before destroying itself.

"I activate my trap, Damage Polarizer," Ruby declared as a light shield came up and protected her from the seeds. "This nullifies any effect damage and it allows us both to draw one card."

They both drew a card from their respective decks.

"In that case, I'll just go ahead and attack," Summer declared her attack.

"Not so fast," Ruby said, "Go Invincible Hero!"

"What," Summer yelled.

"For this one turn, you can't destroy my Thunder Giant," Ruby explained as Thunder Giant became covered in a dome shield.

"Then I should be glad I drew this card, Raging Mad Plants," Summer showed a picture of serpent vine monsters crawl all over. "Now all plant monsters get an additional 300 attack points for each plant monster in my graveyard."

 **Splendid Rose: 2200- 4100**

 **Fluff Token: 0-2100**

"Oh no," Ruby realized this means trouble.

" _Ruby,"_ Stardust said in concern.

"And it gets worse, I remove a plant monster from my graveyard to half your thunder Giant's attack points, all thanks to Splendid Rose." Evil Thorn's card vanished as Splendid Rose's effect went into play.

 **Thunder Giant: 2400-1200**

"Strike now Black Rose," Summer declared as Black Rose spewed dark fire at the giant.

The explosion came from the attack as Ruby covered herself from the wind.

 **Ruby: 2500-1300**

"Now Splendid Rose attack!" Splendid Rose twirled his whips around and smacked it on the giant.

"I activate my last trap, Defense Draw," Ruby opened her last trap, "This card stops any damage to my life points and allows me to draw one card," she drew a card.

"Then I activate Splendid Rose's other effect, if I banish another plant from my graveyard, Splendid Rose gets another attack at the cost of half of his attack points!" Evil Thorn's second card was instantly vanish from the graveyard.

 **Splendid Rose: 4100-2050**

"Strike one more time," Summer commanded as the monster used his other whip to attack.

 **Ruby: 1300-550**

"And don't forget my Fluff Token," she reminded as the token tries to head-butt the hero.

"Guess again," Ruby discarded her drawn card as a small brown, furry monster with small claws and cute purple eyes appeared taking the hit, "Since I drew Kuriboh from Defense Draw's special effect, I sent him to the graveyard to reduce the damage to zero."

"Then I end my turn by playing Black Garden," Summer placed her field spell as black roses bloomed all over as two of Summer's monsters self-destruct.

* * *

(Outside the Barrier)

WBY and JNPR were still wailing attacks at Crow but still couldn't beat him, not even making break a sweat. Eventually, they stepped back a few steps as they try to catch their breath.

"Okay, why is it… that we aren't making… any progress on taking him out," Weiss said gasping for breath. Never had she seen someone like Crow that capable of holding all seven of them without a sign of exhaustion.

"It's like what Crow said," Blake said, "There is a difference in power between us. We couldn't make a dent and he's still able to fight."

"I don't think we even had a chance of beating him," Ren said, "We don't have the means on how to take him out. And he said it himself that he is stronger than Black Rose in strength and we all saw what Black Rose capable of."

"Yeah," Pyrrha said on her knee while looking at Crow. He wasn't trying at all, by the looks of it he seemed… bored and disappointed. "If this is how he controls his strength without aura, I think we're clearly outmatched compared to him."

Jaune had to use his sword as support. He thought Pyrrha was incredible, along with Nora and RWBY. But this guy, he seemed to be in a whole new league. He even saw him take a full blow from Nora's Magnhild and he barely moved from the strike.

Even Blake and Yang couldn't believe he is still standing after all that.

CRASH

They looked behind them to see that large black roots began to emerge all over the underground village as the smaller ones cover the buildings inside and out. The dark green branches extended all over the floor as black roses blossomed all over the tomb.

" _Aargh!"_

They look to see that Crow is actually down on one knee.

" _Why Rose,"_ Crow said gasping, _"Why would you play… this cursed garden,"_ he wheezed as vines began to wrap around with the thorns starting to stab him.

It didn't take before JNPR and WBY began to feel the effects of the garden. One by one, they begin to fall to the ground as vines start to wrap around their bodies, some even going under the clothing. They then feel like they're having a hard time breathing.

"What's… happening," Blake weakly demanded feeling a strange vapor as if its making her body shut down.

" _She just used her garden,"_ he looked up at Blake explaining, _"This garden… emits a powerful radiation… that can greatly weaken anyone foolish enough to fight here. It's a double-edged sword to anyone that goes within the garden,"_ he then looked at the others, _"And I don't think someone's not going to live long enough."_

Pyrrha began to hear choking noises as she looked for the source. To her fear, it was her partner.

"Jaune," Pyrrha weakly yelled as she crawled over to him.

Through attempt to crawl to Jaune, she could feel the vines that are groping her begin to tighten more and more with every move, as the thorns felt like they are poking through her exposed skin, drawing some blood.

As she got a glance of her partner, her eyes widened a bit that Jaune was in a worse condition. His face was blue, there was foam coming out of his mouth as he tried to gasp for air. Vines tightened on his throat and thorns slowly drew blood on the jugular.

"Hold on, Jaune," Pyrrha said as she feebly hauled the vines to help her partner. Because if it keeps doing it to Jaune, he could experience a slow and excruciating death.

Another scream came out as Blake look to her left side. To her shock, Yang is still trying to fight off the vines while managing to stand, randomly firing her Ember Celica at the plants. Despite her ferocious tenacity, she too fell from the garden's power. Blake can only see the exhausted, flushed look on Yang's face as she continues to fight it.

By far, only Crow managed to stand up straight as he surveyed the area. He then looked at the barrier that hides Black Rose and Ruby and can merely think.

' _What's going on in there?'_

* * *

(Inside the Barrier)

Thunder Giant was immediately wrapped around by thorny vines as he screamed and used his strength to get free, but to no avail.

 **Thunder Giant: 2400-1200**

 **Black Rose Dragon: 2400-1200**

"What is this," Ruby asked looking around.

"This is Black Rose's Black Garden," Summer explained, "This field spell halves all of our monsters' attacks regardless of whose side. And guess what whenever one of us plays a monster the other will gain a Rose Token."

"Oh," Ruby said as she drew a card. "I play Card of Sanctity to allow us to draw until we have six cards in our hand."

Ruby drew four while her mom drew five.

"And now I play Junk Synchron in attack mode," Ruby summoned the monster.

"Don't forget, since you summoned a monster, I get… a Rose Token on my field," Summer reminded as a large rose stood upright with its leaves as arms and placed on the ground.

 **Rose Token: LV 2 (ATK: 800, DEF: 800)**

"And since I have him on the field, my fortress warrior come back as well."

The said monster appeared next to Junk Synchron.

"Don't forget I get another Rose Token and your monsters lose half of their attack," Summer recapped.

 **Junk Synchron: 1300-650**

 **Fortress Warrior: 600-300**

"It won't matter," Ruby declared.

"What makes you so sure," Summer doubted.

"With this, I tune my Junk Synchron with Fortress Warrior to synchro summon Junk Warrior in attack mode," she said as Junk Warrior made its appearance and immediately strapped by the vines.

 **Junk Warrior: 2300-1250**

"And I activate his special effect," Ruby pointed at her mom, "For every level 2 or lower monster that is out on the field, he gains attack points equal to all combined. And that includes your Rose Tokens."

 **Junk Warrior: 1250- 2850**

"Now attack her Rose Token," Ruby said making a punch as Junk Warrior shot out like a rocket at the rose, but it didn't get destroyed.

 **Summer: 2600-550**

"And don't forget Thunder Giant," Ruby said.

Despite being wrapped, he managed to make a small electric ball and shot at the other Token.

 **Summer: 550-150**

"I'll place two cards face down and give you a shot," Ruby ended her turn with two facedown cards on the field.

"Gladly," Summer said drawing a card, "I play my Cold Wave spell card, now we both can't use any spells or traps until my next turn," she said as Ruby's cards began to cover in ice as Black Garden had most of its vines covered in ice.

* * *

(Outside the barrier)

Ice formed up on some of the unknown roots. They gasp in the view that ice is now covering all over. Then they all look at Weiss, annoyed and said, "I didn't do that!"

Eventually they come to a realization, if the large roots and branches are getting ice on them what happens to the ones wrapped in them?

While it didn't affect many that wore fully clothed like Jaune and Ren. But for the ones that revealed much skin.

Weiss, Blake, Yang, Pyrrha and Nora began to squeal in discomfort as they felt pain two times worse than just the thorns. And if the pain wasn't enough… why is it that it also felt good.

"What is going on," Jaune weakly got up while using his sword as a support. Thanks to the ice, he was able to break the vines choking him and breathe better despite the fact that he's still weak from the garden. "Why are they reacting like this?"

" _It's another side effect of her Black Garden,"_ Crow said breaking the frozen vines while walking to WBY, _"The vines can also target the victim's nervous system and causes them to spaz out in agony. It also confuses their nervous systems to the point that they don't know the damage they take is either pain or pleasure."_

Crow pulled them out at once as the vines shattered like glass.

' _Thank goodness this effect doesn't exist in Duel Monsters, otherwise there would be abnormal and disturbing things to many that would play Black Garden,'_ Crow thought in relief as he remove the vines still clinging to them, _'I never guess that she would add this to her garden,'_ he thought while mentally shivered.

Jaune and Ren, who managed to get up, mimicked Crow's actions and got Pyrrha and Nora out of the ice-covered vines.

" _If she activated this,"_ Crow talked to himself, _"Then I guess it means it's almost over. When she dueled me, she managed to force me to make a tie. But she is still a rookie that caught the basics of the game. Black Rose has always been the one capable of destroying any chance of victory. I guess this means one thing."_

Crow looked to the barrier, _"Ruby Rose has already lost."_

* * *

"Sorry Ruby," Summer apologized, "I loved playing this game with you but it has to end."

"What do you mean," Ruby asked in confusion, "I'm having way too much fun how can it end already."

"Let me show you," Summer starts, "I play Black Rose Dragon's special ability, by removing a plant type monster from my graveyard, Junk Warrior loses all of his attack points! Black Binding Bloom!"

The last Evil Thorn had an astral form as it flew up to the dragon. It viciously bit off the monster and used her thorns to restrict Junk Warrior even more and giving him a lot of pain.

 **Junk Warrior: 2850-0**

"This is it Ruby," Summer declared, "Black Rose Dragon! Attack with Black Rose Flare!"

When Black Rose began to charge its attack Ruby desperately looked at her hand and found nothing that can save her. As the dragon's attack came, she looked at the dark fire while the ice around her began to melt, and can think of one thing.

She lost.

 **Ruby: 550-0**

Instantly all the monsters and her Black Garden had faded away as Summer walked to Ruby who kneeling in defeat.

"Ruby, you okay," she asked her daughter.

"Yeah, I didn't know that I was going to lose," Ruby stood while looking at her mom, "But I had a great time. I had... a lot of fun."

"That's my little girl," Summer hugged her while Ruby hugged back.

" _Hey Summer,"_ Akiza said getting her attention, _"I think I'll have you out a little while longer. What do you think Stardust?"_

Stardust who watched the whole duel while in human form then spoke, _"I think it is a great idea Akiza, you two should get acquainted. But I think she should have her body back once you get back to Beacon. Are you okay with it Ruby?"_

"Yeah," Ruby said putting her head closer to her mom. "I think I'll like that."

Stardust looked at Akiza's astral form and they both nodded as she then lowered the barrier that hid them.

As the barrier fell down all the vines immediately disappeared as everyone is back at full strength as they wondered on what happened to Ruby. When they finally saw their young friend they saw someone hugging her.

She was the spitting image of Ruby but taller. Her hair reached her shoulders with the same gothic dress, but with a white cloak instead of red.

Yang's lilac eyes had never been widened by so much as she thought she is hallucinating that it is her mom hugging Ruby.

"Yang," Ruby called out as she waved out her hand standing up with her mom as well.

Summer let go of Ruby and walked to the point she and Yang were two feet away.

"Hello Yang," Summer started looking at her adopted daughter.

"Is it really you," Yang asked in disbelief while tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

Summer quickly hugged Yang as she said, "Yes, it is me."

Yang couldn't believe it, but Summer's appearance and scent tells that she isn't lying as Yang hugged back tightly while tears fell.

"Where were you all these years," Yang asked.

"I can't remember Yang, all I know was nothing but darkness when I left, but now I am here and alive as well," Summer assumed as Ruby walked to them.

When Ruby and Yang introduced their mom to their friends, Crow looked at Stardust's and Akiza's astral forms as they looked to him and gave a signal to keep it a secret. Crow could only laughed quietly, not believing on what he saw.

As they got out the underground village, Crow got a Bullhead that will take RWBY and JNPR back to Beacon. As for Summer, she insisted that she would stay with the Black Wings.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us," Ruby asked getting on the Bullhead last.

"Don't worry about me, Ruby, I have some things I have to take care while I'm here. You two take care of yourselves okay," Summer assured.

" _It's good to see you again, I hope we can have some time alone,"_ Stardust said in his human astral form.

" _For you, we will always have some time,"_ Akiza in her ghost form kissed Stardust before coming back to Summer.

"Bye mom," Ruby yelled waving at her while Yang with a big smile waved as well as they were off back to Beacon.

As they are out of view, Summer's body changes her form back to Akiza's body, signifying she is back.

" _I find it hard to believe you are sharing with Summer in the same body,"_ Crow said smirking.

" _Well, you can never know what happens when you transverse to another world,"_ Akiza said looking at where the Bullhead used to be.

" _Maybe it is the fact that you always wanted to be a mother,"_ Crow said snickering.

" _Oh,"_ Akiza looked at Crow with an almost innocent smile turning her head by a full 90 degree, _"You have a problem with that?"_

" _Uh,"_ Crow began to sweat remembering now that she is here and can bring the hurt, _"No-no-no that is no problem at all. Yup, nothing at all,"_ Crow laughed nervously while scratching the back of her head.

" _Boss,"_ a Black Wing member wearing a White Fang outfit called out, _"You have a call from a friend."_

Crow raised his eyebrow confused that another friend of his already came here.

* * *

(Southern Part of Vale)

A bulky castle made of gold was surrounded by a large moat filled with sea serpent monsters and giant reptile like machines patrol around in the middle of a large forest. (Golden Castle of Stromberg)

Inside one of the rooms hold a massive laboratory with chemicals, machine parts, weapons, armor and machines decorated all over, while one part of the room has multiple screens like a security system and a large desk with blueprints formulas and a cup of coffee. And one man with the outfit of a professor was sitting on a swivel chair while talking on the phone.

" _Ha-ha, I couldn't believe it, you dusty old crow, you got help to convince the Black Rose. Really, I wouldn't know Stardust had a cute girl as a partner, way to go for him. No, I don't have a death wish, I'm not that eager to die. I saw everything that happened and what Black Rose did to Mountain Glenn, and I wouldn't be foolish, otherwise I didn't get twelve Master's Degrees for nothing."_

A door opened behind him opened as it showed a beautiful black haired woman with metallic armor with a left gauntlet and left shoulder armor as a sword about three-quarters her size was sheathed at her back, Nanobreaker.

" _Professor,"_ she called out to him, _"The new set of machines and supplies are here."_

" _Thank you my dear,"_ he replied as he went back to the phone, _"I also called you not to congratulate you for having them join us. I also bring some news that could bring you and Akiza's interest,"_ his tone began to get staid, _"And it involves Red Dragon Archfiend. He starting something and he is on his way to Beacon. I'm not joking. I'm not sure when he'll make his move, but if you get the chance I want you to pass to Stardust's partner a message._

The shadow on his face began to dissipate as it revealed his rugged features. Messy short blond hair, brown eyes and a chin that meant he had a strong lineage of a wealthy family. He sounded like he is at the prime of his youth.

" _I want you to tell her Power Tool Dragon sent this message… and tell her, if possible… prepare to go to war."_

To be continued.

* * *

 **Narrator: As the hunters and huntresses prepped and train themselves for the festival, a sudden burst of power sprouted from within the souls of innocent. Untamed and inexperienced, one may end up losing a life. Next time on Dawn of Duel Monsters: Struggle for Power. Revenge is always sweet and chaos is the prize.**

 **There you have it folks, read and review. Let me know in the reviews if you want new anime opening for the fanfic. But please, no hates or flames.**


	8. Ex: World of Yugioh: The Signers

**World of Yu-Gi-Oh: The Signers**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to Monty Oum (RIP) and Takahashi Kazuki respectively.**

 **And here is something special, my first World of Yugioh.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Narrator: The Marks of the Dragon. These marks have been passed down from the ancient civilization of the People of the Stars five thousand years ago. Not many can deem its unforeseen powers, but in fact they are chosen. For each person who bears this mark are destined to either greatness or destruction. For the great Crimson Dragon has the embodiment of the stars that roam throughout all of time.**

The shape of the red dragon shifted to the point it is a symbol of the Ouroboros.

 **Narrator: For each symbol signifies what the Crimson Dragon is capable of.**

The marks glowed for each called.

 **Narrator: The Tail of Freedom, the Back Claw of Destruction, the Wings of Power, the Claw of Serenity, the Heart of Courage, and importantly the Head of Destiny. These marks have been passed down to Signer after Signer, but once their fate is done, the Crimson Dragon can relieve them of their powers, no longer binding them to destiny.**

The marks swirled into lines of light as the Crimson Dragon flies beyond the sky and dissipates in the reaches of space.

 **Narrator: However, because of the influence the Crimson Dragon gave, there are others that managed to keep the powers they once had. While some that are willing to let the power go, others believe they can use it much more, even after they accomplished the mission. It is also what gives shape to the beings that now existed.**

The images then give way to the people, some noble and righteous, honest and brave, and at rare times a bit arrogant.

 **Narrator: Most, as times passed by, only four signify differently. The Wings of Power gave shape to those who want the power to have a kingdom or lead others to prosperity. The Tail of Freedom for whoever wants to be free and want to live their own life. But the most dangerous are the Head and the Back Claw.**

The Wings showed kings, queens, and some battle-hardened mortals that help or conquer places that desire their intervention. As some prospered, while others burned.

The Tail showed a shadowed man on a pirate ship with a straw hat smiling.

 **Narrator: These two have been considered to most courteous and the most perilous that ever existed on what they manifested in other cultures. The Back Claw may give one the power to destroy their enemies, but to a point where even the ones they care die for their actions.**

The Back Claw revealed a muscular man in his late 30's wearing elaborate armor, chains wrapped around his forearms with a golden armlet on his right shoulder. He had grayish white skin with a red archetype tattoo that snakes his left torso, around his arm and over his left eye. With scars on his right eye and a larger one in his stomach. The said man slaughtered countless enemies and innocents that got in his way and showed him mourning for his wife and daughter that died by his hands.

: Your pathetic attempt for atonement from the family you slaughtered has caused nothing but havoc on Olympus [gestures the destruction around them] Look around at what you have done!

: (coldly) I see only what I have come to destroy.

 **Narrator: However, those who wield the Head of Destiny are considered powerful enough to rival or even surpass the other marks. Whoever holds this mark has the power to change everything and their own destiny. For they have powers that are considered impossible or difficult to master.**

The eye on the head showed a young blond man with metal appendages as his right arm and left leg. He clapped his hands to the ground and formed a spear made by the terrain itself.

 **Narrator: Perhaps it is also the reason they have more enemies then anyone have. Because they tend to pull off miracles that should never happen and willing to grant someone a wish. But it is also known to have the greatest curse anyone should never have. For whoever bears the Head will soon face a fate worse than death. Their friends, family, their loved ones will always be used as a target to the enemy, no matter where they are. Forcing them to live in isolation and abandon everyone that loved him or her. And the wish they secretly kept… it may never come true. And in doubt, they may consider themselves monsters and doubt everything they have worked so hard to accomplish.**

The Head revealed Ruby who was walking with her team and friends. But the ghosts of the White Fang, Adam Taurus, Roman Torchwick, Mercury, Emerald, and Cinder linger and glare at her malevolently at a distance.

However, it also showed a highway becoming separated. But a man in a red motorcycle, Yusei Fudo stops, smiles and places his hand up. His friends high-fived him as they went their own separate paths, while he remained behind.

" _A lesson without pain is meaningless. That's because no one can gain without sacrificing something. But by enduring that pain and overcoming it, he shall obtain a powerful unmatched heart. A fullmetal heart." –Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist)_

* * *

 **Read and Review!**

 **But please, no hate or flame reviews!**


	9. Ch 7 Stuggle For Power

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to Monty Oum (RIP) and Takahashi Kazuki respectively.**

 **Without any ado, here is Chapter 7, enjoy!**

* * *

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh Theme)**

 **[Ruby's symbol appears on top as Ruby Rose stays in the middle as she then separated, one with her innocent self on the left, while the right is Stardust facing right]**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **[Ruby's shadow shifts as it becomes Stardust Dragon with his amber eyes glowing]**

 **(Your move!)**

 **[Ruby's astral body flies in the vacuum of space as thousands of cards fly around her like an atom with giant beasts breathing fire and ice]**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **[Thunder clashed as monsters pour out from the land, sea and air. Zombies abruptly come up from the graveyard. Volcanoes erupted as Grimm ran to avoid their molten death. Multiple creatures came out and attack the city of Vale. Team JNPR attempt to fight off a giant T-rex as Yang is surrounded by raptors. In the skies, Weiss and Blake were trying to fight a green legless dragon in the Bullhead but was being trapped by lightning bolts. Ruby and Jaune then fall into a large portal as they called their friends for help.]**

 **(Your move!)**

 **[Ruby faces off a man in dark armor as she flows show bright red while the man in dark armor flows black and white. The camera then shows the man in dark armor on his throne while cards surround him like a shield. The scene switches to show a piece of armor fall off to reveal a small black pupil in its blood red eye.]**

 **(Ruby: It's time to du-du-du-du-dududududududuel!)**

 **[The camera shows Ruby's aura fluctuating while Ruby show stillness]**

 **[The scenes then switch as it shows Weiss's face as she poses, Blake's face while pulling out Gambol Shroud, Yang's face in her semblance as she poises a punch, Team JNPR, Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood, and Cinder with fire tracing her right eye]**

 **[The screen cuts to Ruby as she draws a card to the sky bolts of lightning comes from the card as it reveals Elemental Heroes on the right, Junk Warrior, Junk Destroyer, Junk Archer, Turbo Warrior, and Chevalier de Fleur to the left, and finally a red dragon with six eyes emerged from a star appearing at the top.]**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

* * *

(Monday)

Ah, the infamous Monday. The day where everyone must remember that they have school and work to be done. RWBY had a good morning despite what transpired yesterday. At least Ruby and Yang are happy to know that their mom is alive and living with the Black Wings. That doesn't excuse the count that for some reason Weiss, Blake and Yang took longer showers than Ruby. And minute stains from their beds. Guess that meant Black Rose's Black Garden really did a number on them.

However, it was weird when they and JNPR began to train more vigorously than ever, resulting in better combat scores. While Ruby only heard that they took on Crow and didn't even beat him, they on the other hand wanted to grow even stronger. Since WBY couldn't beat Crow's soldiers nor win against the leader of the Black Wings when they don't have aura, they have to be more diligent in their training now seeing there are others that can surpass them in every way. Even Jaune and Pyrrha ended up training together more often on aura and weapon usage. Ruby on the other hand felt like she is dealing with rookies when she is training, but she understood their determination since they haven't experience she have been through in the void.

In Professor Port's class, everyone couldn't help but feel like they heard the story before as some even begin to fall asleep. Thankfully for Ruby, Stardust had the ability to read the teacher's mind and it provided her much needed information.

It was lunch time and Ruby had the chance to stroll around the school as she made her way. Oh how little time she had when she started her new life as a duelist. She couldn't help but wonder if the others could go be a duelist like her. When she heard a twig snap behind her, she got her duel disk into its gun mode and aimed at where the sound was made.

"Hello," Ruby called out at whoever is there only to be met with silence as she looked around.

"Ruby?"

Ruby made a low sweep at the stranger behind and then stepped on his chest and brought her gun up to the stranger's face.

"I give up! I give up! Take my money or my comic collection, anything," The stranger pleaded with his hands up, which turned out to be Jaune.

"Jaune, what are you doing here," Ruby asked surprised that her friend is here as she got off him and lowered her gun.

"I thought it would be a good time to have a nice walk around the school after the training," Jaune said getting up. "I'm guessing you're here for the same reason?"

"Maybe," Ruby said looking around.

"So uh, what's eating you," Jaune awkwardly started.

"I thought it would be good to have some time alone," Ruby replied, "But I guess it felt like I don't have much time since the Vytal Festival is coming up."

"Isn't that the truth," Jaune said, "You know, I have been wondering something, how is it that you got so good at where you are right now?"

"What makes you say that," Ruby asked.

"Well, it's just that you were able to take down the Grimm easily without a weapon and that yesterday, you made friends with Crow and his group, and today that you understand what Professor Port is saying. Where do you get that," Jaune asked curiously.

"Uh," Ruby couldn't find an answer for that, "I guess it's just me giving it my best."

"Yeah, and the next thing you would say is that you had spirits that helped you become who you are," Jaune sarcastically said.

" _That would be the case."_

They two leaders jumped at the voice as they look to see that a man in a large cloak appeared out of nowhere. On instinct, they try to be combat ready to fight this intruder.

" _Relax, it's just me,"_ he took off the hood to reveal himself.

"Crow," Ruby said in surprised, "What are you doing here in broad daylight?"

" _To give you a message, another friend of mine got something big and wants me to warn you,"_ Crow said while looking side to side to see if anyone is there.

"Why what's wrong," Ruby asked worried.

" _My friend caught Red doing something that is considered questionable and has his forces moving all over Remnant while he is here in Beacon,"_ Crow said emphasizing 'in Beacon'.

"Really," Ruby said shocked. One of Stardust's friends were already here, she thought.

" _Yeah, I don't have much time, he's going to pick me up in six minutes so let's make it quick,"_ Crow said before realizing something, _"Oh and here is something from your mother,"_ Crow gave her a package, _"She made you some cookies while she was with us."_

"Yes," Ruby whispered and fist pumped as she got mom's cookies, she may be good getting her mom's recipe, but to her, Summer will always make better cookies.

"So what's going on," Jaune joined the discussion.

" _I'm getting there. Some reason he and his Lieutenants are masquerading as students here. I don't know what he is looking for but he must be eager to be here. I think it's possible that he would want to cut off some loose ends before moving on,"_ Crow explained while looking around before going back to Jaune and Ruby, _"We even have reports that White Fang members have been slaughtered outside of Vale. And something tells us that this not the only action he made. My friend had his sister come here to be the diplomat for you and Red, should you meet him. For now, keep this a secret, we can't have Ozpin or Ironwood jeopardizing us."_

"Okay," Ruby agreed.

" _And you Jaune,"_ Crow looked at him suspiciously.

"You can count on me," Jaune assured.

" _Good,"_ Crow said walking back, _"Remember this Ruby, watch your back. You may end up… preparing for war,"_ Crow last said as he vanished into thin air.

Ruby and Jaune couldn't help but look at each other in worry as they felt tension rising now.

* * *

(4:00, RWBY's room)

The time that classes come to an end is music to everyone's ears as they rush to the rooms and deserved some rest. However since WBY were so busy training in the sparring areas, they simply collapsed on their beds in exhaustion.

"Hey, what happened to you guys," Ruby tilted her head on the conundrum.

"We were too busy using most of our time in the sparring areas, and got a bit overboard," Yang said lying down.

"Yeah," Weiss said, "And Yang thought it would be good to practice doing multiple strikes at once, when we should be more precise on our attacks."

Yang still tired, didn't want to bother arguing about practice as she instantly dozed off.

Ruby couldn't help but linger on what Crow said. Does it mean she will have to go to war? What would happen to school if they were caught up in a war that no one would knew with no weapon capable of beating one of them.

' _Stardust, what am I going to do,"_ Ruby asked in her…. But no one responded. _'Stardust?'_

" _He is not here Ruby,"_ Chevalier de Fleur spoke up in her astral form _, "He went off looking for something somewhere in Emerald Forest. He left me in charge while he is out. So, what's going on?"_

' _Well, I wonder if I should give them the same training session as I did when I was in the void,'_ Ruby innocently suggested.

" _Ruby, you know that way is kept secret for a reason, if they wanted to use the void as a way of doing something ridiculous. Not to mention arouse suspicion on the fact that your team would gain more experience than the rest. However, I do believe we can have another duelist to our ranks,"_ Chevalier spoke.

' _Do you guys know,'_ Ruby thought eagerly.

" _Hard to say, there are some rumors stating the Black Wings would affiliate to Blake or Weiss. While some wanted to be more sentient and live on their own. Sooner or later, every one of us will soon choose our own duelist,"_ she said.

' _I hope you're right, I don't want to keep the secret long, and they are going to find out soon enough,'_ Ruby thought.

" _But I do get the feeling some of us don't want to end up pairing with another duelist."_

' _What do you mean?'_

" _It may be possible some monsters don't like having duelists as a partner. There are even times the monster can make an avatar of oneself. An idea that they don't want to be chained to another stranger. It's like saying that your soul has been sold and you will be the Duelist's slave,"_ Chevalier said.

' _But it's wrong, you know I would treat you guys better,'_ Ruby argued.

" _Which is also the reason Stardust chose you as his Duelist,"_ Chevalier said, _"And I think that sister Crow was talking about is already here."_

Ruby got off her bed as she looked out the window to see her.

" _She just got here Ruby, I think we should meet her,"_ Chevalier suggested.

* * *

(Outside Beacon)

Ruby looked around to find the woman Crow was saying. But since he didn't give a description on what she looked like, it's like finding a needle in a haystack.

" _Ruby, you know it's not that hard to find her right,"_ Chevalier said, _"You do know since you became a Psychic Duelist, you can sense where she is right?"_

Ruby couldn't help but face palm that she forgot she had that ability. Focusing in her mind she can feel different colors shine from different people. Narrowing down the females with different aura, she found one that stood up the most.

Standing out close to the transmit tower was a slender young woman with flowing silvery green hair. With a white complexion perhaps similar to snow itself. Her locks were plaited. She wears an off-shoulder gown of blue and gold, elegant and refined, to be all the more reasonable to be more royal to whoever wears it. Shiny yellow jewels glimmered in the remaining sunlight from her ears as gauntlets are held on each arm. Her face has high quality to herself. Her beauty got nearly every man turn their heads while women some blushed or glare in envy. All in all, a majestic lady.

Alongside her is a large knight close to Stardust's human height. Clad in blue, red and yellow armor. Two medium, crimson lances were sheathed to its back. Yellow highlights are revealed on most of the armor. The horns on its helm were reared back as the spikes shape on top of its shoulder armor. Its face was concealed in black, showing only its topaz eyes. The only thing unusual is that it had robotic limbs as biceps. Even without its horse, it is Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth.

" _Should've known better than to wear something that makes you look like a duchess,"_ Chevalier shook her head at Ancient Fairy Dragon's fashion, _"Just got word from Crow, apparently she goes by the name Fiona Luminaria."_

' _Okay,'_ Ruby thought as she put her hands around like a speaker and yelled, "Fiona!"

'Fiona' looked to where who called out her name and found a girl with a combat skirt run to her. When Gaia took a step to act as a shield, she saw the ghostly form of Chevalier, making her put her whole arm in front to stop him.

" _Hello there,"_ Fiona greeted, _"You must be Stardust's partner."_

"Yup," Ruby said as she got close, "Are you here for the visit?"

" _Actually, I was hoping that we would have some free time to go around, I never had a chance to see what this place has in store,"_ Fiona said honestly.

"So you want a tour in Vale," Ruby asked as Fiona nodded, "Well, I would be happy to show you around," Ruby then looked behind to see Chevalier making a motion of bowing while mouthing "your highness", "… Your highness," Ruby made a small bow.

Fiona looked where she momentarily looked, only to see the flower knight look away, _"Well, there is no need of that, any friend of Stardust is a friend to me as well."_

With that out of the list, Ruby gave a small tour the city of Vale, despite the fact the city is also called Vale. It was a wondrous experience for Fiona as she glanced around on what looked like archaic architecture. Perhaps the world is called Remnant for a reason.

It was good while it lasted as Ruby lead her to Beacon.

" _So this is Beacon,"_ Fiona looked around the school, _"To be honest it looks appropriate for you and the others. It almost reminds of the time I visited the Citadel of Endymion. Now that I think about it, they almost look the same."_

"Well, I guess it makes anyone feel nos… nost," Ruby then tried to come up with the word.

" _Nostalgic,"_ Fiona said.

"Yeah," Ruby said, "Say Fiona, do you happen to know what Red Dragon Archfiend looked like?"

" _I don't understand the question, do you mean his human form or his authentic form,"_ Fiona asked the dual-haired girl.

"I meant by human form," Ruby meant.

" _To be honest with you Ruby, none of us has seen his form yet. When we arrived, we take a form sure to fit ourselves. But he instantly left after we came here. It is troubling, he never usually leaves us telling us anything,"_ Fiona said as they walk around the statue.

"Well, I know that I want to talk about it when there is something wrong," Ruby said as she remembered the time when Weiss and Blake had a heated argument on the White Fang, and Blake ran off without telling anyone.

" _Well, here's to hoping that he would come to meet us,"_ Fiona said looking at Ruby with an optimistic face.

" _And here's to saying your hopes are granted."_

The three looked around for the voice as Gaia began to pull out his lances. Gaia immediately pointed his lance at the structure. While Ruby didn't understand Gaia's meaning, part the building moved, making Ruby jump in surprised. When she looked closer, she managed to see a shimmer as it slowly came closer to them.

* * *

(Emerald Forest)

Stardust flew in his astral form as he landed in the shrubbery of the forest. The forest where Ruby began her initiation as a huntress for Beacon. Quickly materializing, he fast walk as he suspiciously looked around for any Grimm.

' _That's weird, why aren't there Grimm around here,'_ Stardust thought as he walked by. He then looked to find a hidden camera lodged at the tree as he took a closer examination, _'These cameras seems to be working yet there aren't filming me, something must be jamming them.'_

Stardust then looked at the corner of his eye as he slowly placed a forming Armory Arm on his right arm. He slowly turned while revealing a hidden blade on the wrist as he took quiet steps to listen for anything infrequent. As he moved to a tree, a shadow made a quick turn for an ambush as it revealed itself while growling.

An average size equivalent of a soldier. Its insides revealed spinning gears, clad in rust brown armor similar to Greek soldiers. Its body is linked in what looked like Antikythera mechanism. It walked on all fours as it had blades on its shoulders, arcing together similar to a bridge. Metallic fangs like a saber-toothed cat, but the stance of an Amphicyon, or Bear-dog, and it showed only two small, yellow lights as eyes.

' _Ancient Gear Beast,'_ Stardust recognized as he made quick work by bisecting it with the blade.

As he was done, four more Beasts emerged behind him as they began to charge. Stardust kicked off the dissipating Beast as he decapitated one with ease and shoved the other off with his shoulder, making it crash to a tree. He grabbed the one closer to him and threw him to the other beast as he rammed his blade into them and sliced them in half. The beast recovered from his shove and charged at him in a burst of speed. In slow motion, Stardust moved the blade in quick precision as he sliced off the upper jaw, he quickly gripped the sliced piece and drove the fangs down on the unfortunate Beast's head, as it screeched in pain and later became silent, dissolving into nothing. It didn't take to hear a sinister chuckle just as he finished the monster off.

" _I knew you'd find your way here, eventually,"_ he said as he revealed himself to his old friend and rival.

Standing taller than Stardust to the point he can reach the neck, the image became clear as large black wings spread wide, a muscular dragon with horns like a ram atop its head and a gaping jaw. Its body is dyed in black and hardened blood streaked liberally almost like the devil himself. But it is not like Red Dragon Archfiend. Instead, it had blond eyes on its chest, shoulders and knee scales. It had a violet shade on its inner body as axes protrude back on its forearms and a dual-bladed axe at the tip of its tail, but it still kept his red-orange eyes. It is his stronger copy, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Belial.

" _Your very presence besmirches this world Red,"_ Stardust complimented narrowing his eyes at his friend.

" _Now, now,"_ Red said, _"Let's not be so hasty to fight. Relax, we managed to carve out some time for us, so why waste it?"_

" _Because I know you tend to have ways for us to fight. And I believe in your saying, that I tend to make your blood boil,"_ Stardust said while maintaining a calm position.

" _Enough for me to have my blood boil in wrath and bloodlust, you don't have to worry about Remnant. I will leave it alone,"_ Red said pausing before saying, _"Unless_ _ **I**_ _have to interfere."_

" _And if I recall, you tend to lay waste to everything in your wake,"_ Stardust pointed the blade at him.

" _Come now my Signer brother, no need for antagonism, even though it is true,"_ Red chuckled, _"I have not come here to merely take what is theirs, I am in… a predicament."_

" _A predicament,"_ Stardust said confused while slowly lowering the blade, _"You rarely had some in nearly centuries when you held the Wings of Power. What's different about this one?"_

" _I'll give you a hint, it involves… the Immortals."_

" _What?!"_

* * *

(Beacon)

The shimmer began to fade as it revealed the man talking to them. He was a tall slim, man, taller than Yatsuhashi. Covered in advanced looking armor with black and red, with a helmet with a visor covering the front of the head. But it was menacing as the visor had a white skull painted in the front.

" _Ancient, or should I say Fiona my dear,"_ he spoke in a settled Romanian voice.

" _Please try to keep your acerbity in check Red, we don't want to have issues with the others residents,"_ Fiona said keeping a deadpanned face.

" _Hmph, then you have already know what I have in store when I decide to don't you,"_ Red looked at Ruby as he then went straight to business, _"Seeing that you already have the two here, let's move on to the so-called diplomacy you need. As well as that scraggly blond hunter you call Jaune."_

"What," Ruby asked not knowing he is also going to be in it too.

" _Here he is sir."_

The three look to see a soldier almost similar to Beacon's male uniform, odd that he had a combed hair orange eyes and had a slim scar on his left side. On his hand is a beat-up Jaune Arc as he was being dragged and brought to them like a silver platter.

"Jaune," Ruby slightly worried as she checked on his friend.

" _Did he give you trouble,"_ Red asked the soldier.

" _No sir, he was already exhausted when his partner trained him at their usual training area,"_ The soldier explained.

" _At least he's here, your dismissed,"_ Red waved the soldier off as the soldier saluted and faded into the background.

"Did he really have to drag me," Jaune groaned as he got up.

" _In at times like now, yes,"_ Red said, _"Now let's get this thing on the road, I'm already aggravated from the boredom."_

It only took nine minutes as the four began to have Professor Port's classroom as a way of one's understanding. But it did work out when Yang got Blake out of her stubbornness on finding the White Fang. Surprisingly, on the left appeared that Crow, along with Armor Master and Armed Wing and a few what appeared to be lieutenants of the Black Wings. On the right side, a man with messy short blond hair, brown eyes and a chin that meant he had a strong lineage of a wealthy family. Jaune couldn't help but feel surprised someone looked almost like him. Along with him was a beautiful black haired woman with metallic armor with a left gauntlet and left shoulder armor as a sword about three-quarters her size was sheathed at her back and a few AK-130s. Red decided to sit on the teacher's chair as everyone chose their positions standing in front of the desks. Finally, Jaune, Ruby and Fiona took the mid-section as Fiona took a seat.

" _Alright, shall we begin?"_ Fiona asked as everyone took their seats as if they are in class. It almost felt like they are in a trial, _"This meeting is now in session. Now if you all please reframe all arguing with one another and save it for an appropriate venue,"_ she addressed to the room's population, _"We are here today to determine the actions that took place last night from Red Dragon Archfiend's actions. According to the reports, as well as witnesses from my brother's spies, your soldiers took drastic action on some White Fang members that were murdered somewhere outside of Vale and troops spread throughout most of Remnant,"_ she allowed the information to sink in Ruby and Jaune's minds, _"So Red, can you evaluate us on why you made these actions?"_

" _It was a necessary move,"_ Red started, _"me and my men found some abnormal behavior coming in from all four kingdoms that made us… uneasy. So I made the decision to scout out everything that is happening while I sent some infiltrators in the ranks of the Councils that govern these, so-called kingdoms to find out. When my men found the White Fang in hidden hideouts, they had the right to exterminate them, especially when they got in the way. In all due respect, we should be considering that we prepare for the worst, rather than just lay behind as our soon-to-be enemies began to grow an army."_

" _I see,"_ Fiona said, _"So you took the liberty to take this action before having us consider it?"_

" _I had to, enemies tend to have a lot ears around here, so I made I didn't get some people involved in something reckless, like what Crow did,"_ Red made a small glance to Crow at the last part.

Crow couldn't help but growl as if Red is challenging him, but a look from Power Tool that shook his head made him pacify and maintain his position.

" _Regardless of your duplicitous stunts,"_ Fiona said, _"Perhaps now that you have settled down on what you learned from around the world, you would enlighten us on what you discovered?"_

" _As you wish,"_ Red said steadily standing up from his chair while he on what they say 'have the floor' as he started with a booming voice, _"5000 years ago, we were sent on a mission to stop and destroy the Earthbound Immortals. We have succeeded, but it seems their forces have refused to die. They have returned, replenished their numbers and gained newer allies within their ranks. And they are now ready to complete the Immortals' original mission. It is then we of Crimson Force have declared them as nothing more than the servants of deceased gods as we attempt to hunt them down. And now, they are attempting to resurrect all of them… back from the dead."_

It brought forth murmurs from the Black Wings as Power Tool had a worried glance as he scratched the edge of his chin. While Fiona kept a cool posture, she was apprehensive inside. The first time she fought these dark immortals was successful, until one of them decided to take her with them as she was beleaguered and tortured by them. She was thankful that her brother was able to save her from the sinister monsters.

Ruby's reaction was shock and anxiety. Monsters that followed dead gods and attempt to bring them back from the dead, it almost seemed impossible. But looking to where she's at, Ruby now knows that nothing is impossible. In her mind, she thinks of a scenario if the Earthbound Immortals were to come to Remnant. The only thing she saw was death and purple fire as human and Faunus fade to nothing and the buildings crumble to nothing but debris.

Jaune had a hard time believing what Red had said. 5000 years ago!? That would mean that these guys had lived over centuries, maybe before Remnant's history even began. But the fact that some psychos are trying to bring back what may be the most evil beings that existed in Remnant, it almost sounded so preposterous and insane. But when everyone had edginess in their eyes and worried murmurs, then this is no joke.

" _I guess the secret is already out then."_

Everyone got out of their stupor when an unfamiliar voice called out as AKs and some Black Wings pull out some swords and guns while the one who spoke revealed itself. Cloaked in a black and purple raiment with silver gloves as it showed only his orange eyes and purple earth-like face, the Earthbound Linewalker.

" _Hold on,"_ he said calmly as he put his hands up and walked to the center, _"I am only the messenger, there is no need for such primitive antagonism,"_ the servant then place a small device with a little television screen on the desk, _"To the gathered representatives of the alliance and Remnant, my great and glorious commanders has a message for all of you. Please attend carefully."_

The servant then brought a remote to his hand and clicked on it for the device to activate. Unfortunately, the device didn't activate as he began to press it more and repeatedly press the button.

" _What's going on? There's no picture! Sergeant, there is nothing appearing on the screen!"_

The device slowly began to come to life as its screen began to flicker lights to the point the picture is clear and in High Definition for everyone to see.

" _Ah, hold on! Right there! That's good!"_

But the screen showed White Fang members trapped in ropes as one by one they were slaughtered by swarms of bullets as they screamed for them to stop, while one was being eaten alive.

" _My sir, you seem to be in a better mood,"_ Linewalker said happily as he put his hands behind his back.

" _No not in a better mood, it feels like a great burden has finally lifted off of my shoulders. I'm feeling great in fact."_

" _Hello Commander,"_ Red greeted walking away to the edge of the screen.

" _Well Red, I'm so happy to see you again! It's been really far too long."_

The screen showed a tall sleek man wearing a lab coat with yellow highlights, purple hair combed down covering his right eye, a navy blue undershirt with an eye at his chest and a visor with a single emerald green glass circle the tan eyes, the Overdrive Teleporter or now called Commander.

"What is it that you want," Ruby began to say as she wants an answer.

Commander looked to who asked and found the girl while giving a slasher smile, _"Ah, finally face to face to the great Ruby Rose, it is a pleasure to meet you,"_ he made a small bow to her.

"What's the purpose of doing this? What are you trying to accomplish? Answer me!," Ruby demanded as Jaune couldn't help but look in surprise that Ruby could be this demanding, it seemed out of her character.

" _The purpose,"_ Commander questioned, _"Such a silly question my adorable huntress. Purpose,"_ Commander chuckled, _"To put it in the simplest possible terms little girl, our purpose, is a total absence of purpose."_

In an unknown room, a lone White Fang member is trapped in a corner gagged, tied up and frightened as monsters with red, orange, white, and black eyes looked at the member with a predator's hunger.

" _You should be aware my dear, that there are some people in this world. Some irredeemable louses for who the means does not require an end,"_ Commander said walking in a casual manner as soldiers stood in attention.

Inside showed a scientist with purple hair flowing back, but bald on top hold a camera as Commander's soldiers listen in cruel elation, while some are deadpanned.

" _I speak of course of myself,"_ Commander then snapped his fingers.

At the signal, the monsters go into bloodlust as they showed their carnivorous teeth and begin to devour and mutilate the last White Fang member as blood spurted out like a sprinkler. The White Fang can only bring out muffled screams as he got a slow and painful death.

" _Be sure to eat every bite,"_ the scientist said showing no pity to the victim, _"If it is still alive, I will not be happy. Not one bit."_

Everyone looked at the carnage in the screen in aversion, except Red, as Ruby couldn't help but shudder as her eyes widened. Jaune, seeing the all that blood, felt like emptying his stomach. Thankfully one of the Black Wing lieutenants offered him a close trash can. Jaune thanked him as he vomited from what he saw.

" _Oh wow! I didn't think your decision would be that harsh sir,"_ Linewalker chuckled.

" _You and your bunch are all insane,"_ Fiona said disgusted.

" _Did I just hear a diplomat like you questioning my sanity,"_ Commander tauntingly accused, _"Then let me ask you, if your people would allow my madness to flourish across the globe,"_ he then made his grin bigger, _"Wouldn't it seem to you that you, any other person, or perhaps the Crimson Dragon would just be as mad as I?"_

Fiona couldn't help but feel greatly insulted as she began to growl at him. How would he know about the Crimson Dragon and her friends!? Now he's nothing more than someone who needs to be put down.

" _We and the others that joined are known to be some of the finest and the most treacherous that have ever existed. Do you have any idea how many people we've killed!? I'm insane? What foolishness! You didn't have any objections when I was once devoured by them! But never mind that, try to stop me you self-proclaimed normal people. But unfortunately, Remnant is not my true enemy. My true enemy is Vale… Ruby Rose, as well as the one laughing at the corner back there,"_ Commander declared.

Ruby couldn't help but gasp at what Commander. She is the enemy, why would it be her of all people, she thought. Jaune on the other hand couldn't believe his ears as he is in something this major. If there is going to be a fight, a lot of people will get hurt… or worse die. All eyes were then focused on Red as he was giving out a maniacal laughter holding his chest at what Commander said.

" _A declaration of war,"_ Red asked happily, _"Excellent! I can't wait to destroy your rotten hide and annihilate those Immortals again,"_ Red made his hand to a fist to emphasize what he said as a dark fire formed on his hand.

" _No matter what you do, we will never give up! We will reverse this ridiculous situation as many times as we like,"_ Commander said.

" _Crow, Red, I have enough of this,"_ Fiona said seriously.

Knowing what she meant, Red pulled out a hand cannon from his hip as he pointed it at Linewalker and shot him at the face. The skull was shattered as blood and brains sprout out like a fountain and an eye was left dangling out. His hand and foot was twitching even after he was shot.

" _Fine shoot the messenger if that is what you want. Auf wiedersehen my dear friends. I look forward to seeing you across the battlefield,"_ Commander said farewell as the device was destroyed by Armed Wing's rifle, ending the communication.

Just as it was destroyed, Linewalker's corpse was instantly gone making Ruby and Jaune gasp. There was no blood, brain, or even bones from the ruptured skull. It was like nothing had happened when the servant was shot.

" _It seems there will be a change of plans,"_ Fiona said, _"That'll be enough for today, prepare our forces, it is time for us to prepare for battle!"_

Inside the helmet, Red couldn't help but smile that there will be battles to participate. It has been too long since his fight, and now he's itching for one already.

The others within agreed as they began to leave the classroom while Crow and the Black Wings disappeared without a trace. The only ones that haven't left were Fiona, Gaia, Red, and Ruby and Jaune who still had shell-shocked faces. It is going to be a long explanation for the blond one who just got involved into one of the deadliest conflicts to ever exist.

* * *

(Unknown Location)

" _Excellent performance Commander,"_ The scientist said, _"We now have gotten the audience's undivided attention!"_

" _Nonsense, this is merely the beginning my Magical Scientist, we have just awoken six great dragons that have now existed in Remnant. The play is rallying its actors as we memorize our roles in this game. Just thinking about it makes my spine tingle with ecstasy,"_ Commander said with a smile on his face.

The two walked in one of their base's corridors as it led them to the command center. A part showed a holographic version of the planet Remnant as it spread around the room as operators and soldiers were put to work as they made preparations. When they saw the Commander, they stopped everything as they saluted their superior officer. It also then a throne was in the middle, revealing an Earthbound Linewalker who is in perfect health and his eyes narrowed a bit, but keeping a grin.

" _You know if it weren't the fact that you were chosen by the Immortals I wouldn't have done that precarious assignment. You took quite an amusement, while I on the other hand got my head blown off and had to come here in quick pace. Were it not for the Mist Body spell you gave me, I wouldn't be here anymore. Perhaps you should send some of your lieutenants instead, my Commander,"_ Linewalker said.

" _Ha-ha, well I can't do that,"_ Commander chuckled.

" _Show some respect Sergeant,"_ Magical Scientist grumbled as he pulled him up to his face by the cloak.

" _It's alright Professor, my Sergeant has done a successful action for the job,"_ Commander assured as the scientist's eye twitched and Linewalker had a sly grin.

Commander sat down on his center throne as everything that happen is according to plan. Now it is time to bring the true meaning of war to the Alliance and unto this world.

" _Begin all military procedures and prep all entities, it is time, to go to war,"_ Commander yelled in glee.

" _Beginning all subroutine checks!"_

" _All cannons are locked and loaded!"_

" _Machine Kings are ready to launch!"_

" _Zombie Masters have been resurrected!"_

" _Preparing to take course in 10 seconds!"_

* * *

(Remnant's Stratosphere)

Large ships come into view as they began their descent around Vale's barriers. Ever ship on the sky is basically every B.E.S. monsters known to exist as small fighters and flying robots flew around.

However, at the center two B.E.S. Big Core MK 2s act as bodyguards to one ship.

The ship was massive, over 5,000 meters. It had a bulbous, whale-like front, sleek silhouette and pale white-blue hull, with a unique hooked bow section. A colossal hangar bay was filled machines and biological weaponry, AKA the great CAS-class Covenant Assault Carrier.

One by one, the ships began to fade away into the sky as an illusion of invisibility.

Vale will fall, and no one will see it coming.

* * *

(Outside at Beacon)

Red, Fiona, Ruby and Jaune were walking out as the two leaders contemplate on what happened in the meeting. As they walk outside, Red stopped them from moving on as he look out to one of the pillars that are part of the architecture of Beacon. He reached his hand cannon once more as he pointed to it.

BAM

He shot at the pillar and to the leaders' surprise, a machine lost its camouflage as it fell down and dissipated.

" _It seems the war has already started,"_ Red stated, _"Ruby, me and Fiona will have to go and have our troops ready. Do you think you can handle these clowns?"_

Ruby and Jaune look to see that there are at least ten of them. Four of them are green with a cyclops eye and had a sword on its right arm, Machina Soldier. Another four had bronze gears, silver armor with abs and have a rocket launcher with four missiles inside, Gadget Soldiers. One is blue and purple with a gun embedded on its left shoulder, red eyes, tan locks, and had a slight built on the body, Kinetic Soldier. Finally, one made Jaune's skin crawl. Standing 6'2, clad in a dark brown and grey scheme, with beetle jaws facing up at the helmet and got two big three-clawed appendages extending from the shoulder blades with bones as the support, Gaap the Divine Soldier.

"You can count on me," Ruby said happily while giving a thumps up while unfolding her weapon, Crescent Rose.

" _Jaune,"_ Red yelled at him, making Jaune jump, _"Make sure she is alive when we get back! And win at all costs!"_

Jaune shook off his stupor and nodded, "Right!"

The two humanoid dragons and Gaia disappeared in an instant as the Machina Soldiers came to action and charged at the two.

"Jaune, can I borrow your sword," Ruby asked.

"Uh, sure why," Jaune said confused as he gave her Crocea Mors.

Ruby, not responding, got two cards from her pocket and fused them with his sword. Sometime in the void, she got to learn she can fuse weapons with equip spells and trap cards, making it easier to fight off stronger enemies. Ruby knows that Jaune hasn't been trained like she did and he will need some to fight off the intruders. So then, she puts the spells Fusion Sword Murasame Blade and Sword of Deep-Seated to Crocea Mors and gave it back to Jaune. Jaune can feel like there was major power boost in himself.

"How did you do that," Jaune asked in wonder as he felt stronger when he touched his sword.

"It's a trick I learned, let's move," Ruby yelled as she charged to the enemy by ricocheting off of her Crescent Rose.

(A/N: This is my first fighting scene! So please go easy on me when I make it!)

Not wanting to be left behind, Jaune ran off to one of the Machina Soldiers. His sword clashed with the machines, making a loud cling noise from the colliding metal. Another Machina Soldier closed in on Jaune's blind spot as he was able to get his shield up in time to block it.

Ruby used her weapon to gain leverage as she put two Machina Soldiers at distance. She then uses the gun to shoot them as the two soldiers used their swords to block the bullets while running to her. Changing strategy, she twirled her scythe and threw it to them like an out of control propeller and brought out her duel disk's gun form and fired. One Machina Soldier was stunned by Crescent Rose and was shot down from head to toe as the scythe managed to cut the body to pieces. The second soldier jumped over the scythe as it drove the sword down at Ruby. Thankfully Ruby had fast reflexes to dodge it with a back flip and jump to grab Crescent Rose back when it was hurled to the air. Unfortunately a rocket got to her when she made contact with her weapon and tumbled to the ground. As she got up and put away her duel disk at the same, Machina Soldier was relentlessly slashing down at her as Ruby narrowly dodged the swings. But more rockets came to her as she jumped back from each rocket and Machina Soldier took the chance to tackle her by the shoulder and push her to a lamppost. Ruby ducked and rolled as the green machine slashed, while it didn't hit Ruby, it sliced off the lamppost with ease.

Jaune managed to shove the one hitting with his sword and brought his sword down on the one he holds to the shield. He made a small slash mark on the robot's armor, making him think they are stronger than the average Atlesian Knight, and kicked it off. He brought his shield up again to the other, but was being pushed back by the machine's strength.

BAM

Jaune flew off when a rocket came close to terminating his right heel. As he got his bearings, the two green robots lunged at him, forcing him to bring up his shield. As they came into contact, a flash of light temporarily shined as the two Machina Soldiers were propelled by an unknown force and fell. Recovering from that puzzlingly force he made, Jaune jumped up and drove his sword down on one, ending its artificial life and dissolve. The second one quickly recovered and slashed diagonally at him. He was lucky to dodge it, but the blade made blood trickle down his cheek. The soldier made a quick mid-kick to his abdomen, causing him to stagger back in pain. Two rockets impacted on his back as Jaune fell onto his knees.

"Jaune," Ruby yelled as she used her semblance, making her look like a blur when she got on top of the soldier she is fighting, decapitated it and came down bisecting it to halves. She quickly shot six precise rounds on the other soldier before it fell and dissolve as she got to Jaune, "Hang on!"

Unfortunately for her and Jaune, rockets exploded around, nearly missing them as they are trapped in a circle of exploding rockets, cutting off any escape. They used their hands to cover them from the explosions as the sounds of rockets rapidly exploding, made them feel like they are growing deaf.

CLANG-CLANG-CLANG

The bombardment has stopped as they look to see three Gadget Soldiers, with kunai stuck to their heads, dissolve to nothing as they look up to one responsible.

It wore black simple ninja garbs, armor with red markings on its shoulders and knees, his face concealed by his attire, showing a muscular build and its hypnotic eyes that are the only visible trait on the face, Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo. It wielded a blade that is constantly flowing with electricity, Lightning Blade.

The ninja jumped down with incredible speed as the last Gadget Soldier fired its rockets at the ninja. Hanzo quickly evaded every rocket as he brought his blade through the heart and sliced the body, making the last Gadget Soldier fade away. He quickly made his way to the two leaders that are looking at him in amazement.

" _Are you two alright,"_ Hanzo asked offering a hand to Jaune.

"Uh, yeah thanks," Jaune shook off his surprised look and took his hand, standing up.

" _I have been called forth by Crow himself to assist you in this battle,"_ Hanzo said now looking to Ruby, _"I will take the Kinetic Soldier, will you two be alright facing him off?"_

"Yeah we can, thanks for the save," Ruby expressed gratitude to the ninja. Blake would to meet him, she thought.

" _Your welco-,"_ Hanzo was interrupted when the Kinetic Soldier drop-kicked him to the other side as the said mechanical soldier gave chase to the ninja.

When the two tried to catch up with the rude machine, Gaap made a jump to them as Ruby and Jaune split before they were crushed. Gaap landed, making the earth crack by the sheer power and weight it possesses as he looked to both Ruby and Jaune, now ready to fight him. Ruby started off with a few shots with her sniper rifle but one of Gaap's appendages blocked her bullets as the other grabbed Jaune and threw him to Ruby. Ruby dodged to the left, while Jaune used his sword to stop his momentum and got back up his feet to join the fight. Gaap used its appendages to grab Ruby, but she was too nimble to grab and switched into the defensive. Jaune made a straightforward charge as he rapidly struck Gaap's appendages, but the limbs look like they weren't even scratched. Ruby jumped up and used her weapon like a pogo stick as the shots fired at the bottom. Even the shots from the .50 caliber hasn't made a dent on him. Had enough of the continuous barrage, he snapped his appendage up so fast that Ruby didn't react enough as she was caught in mid-air. To her surprise, Gaap elongated his appendage as it dragged Ruby to the ground, while getting a hold of Jaune with his arm by the throat. Gaap threw Jaune at Ruby, who was released at the same time, as the two got back to where they started. Ruby quickly got up, but Jaune was exhausted as he remained at the ground and rolled to his back with sweat and blood dripped from him. Seeing that Jaune can no longer fight, Ruby quickly switched her mag to a stronger one with more power to use and fired at Gaap. But even the stronger ones proved no affect to Gaap's appendages, as it walked to them.

Suddenly a cacophony of ammunition sprung forth as Gaap jumped to avoid the barrage. Ruby looked to see that it was Yang, Weiss, Blake, Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha who fired the shots. They must've heard the battle, she thought. When her friends looked at Ruby and Jaune (with bruises and some blood) and at Gaap, they put the two together and got into bloodlust as they charged at Gaap. Pyrrha on the other hand ran to Jaune and got on her knee.

"Jaune," Pyrrha said worried as her partner (and crush) had bruises all over and blood trickled at the cheek.

"Pyrrha," Ruby called to her, "Can you get some help, while you get Jaune somewhere safe?"

"Yeah, I can," Pyrrha said as she got him over her shoulder as she took him somewhere.

"We'll try to hold him off," Ruby said quickly as she used her semblance to meet up with WBYNR.

' _I can't use my monsters at that monster, Gaap, it would mean that I would have to break my promise,'_ Ruby thought as she saw Ren being tossed like a ragdoll.

Nora, enraged that her friend was hurt, tried to give Gaap a powerful swing from her Magnhild. To her shock, Gaap gripped her weapon with its appendage while withstanding the full force of the hammer. It ripped the weapon out of her hand as it changed to its gun form with its arms and unceasingly fired at Nora at close range, making her collapse while Gaap kicking her off and tossed the weapon at her.

' _I'll just have to use the training I got and use some cards to help,'_ Ruby thought while hastily getting two cards out of her pocket and fused them with Crescent Rose, _'I'll use the Metalmorph trap card and Horn of the Unicorn. Let's see if they can help."_

"Freezer burner," Ruby yelled out.

Knowing that name Weiss used her Myrtenaster to freeze the floor as Yang punched it, making a fog surrounding Gaap. Unimpressed at the move, it casually walked as it looked around, seeing the silhouettes of its opponents. It curled its appendages and released a strong wind, blowing away the fog as Team RWBY was spotted.

"Checkmate," Ruby commanded.

Weiss and Blake bombarded it with rapid strikes as Gaap used his extra limbs as a shield while taking a step back. But it still wasn't enough as it swung its appendages, launching the two out. Weiss fell at her back, while Blake managed to stay on her feet.

"Ladybug," Ruby called shooting out with Crescent Rose as she got behind Gaap and launched herself to Gaap.

Blake and Ruby attacked side by side as Gaap used his shield again and at times spun as a way of dodging, seeing that Ruby is making more damage than the rest. Yang sprang into action by getting on top of one of its appendages and rapidly punched it with her Ember Celica. It didn't feel affected as it used its other appendage to claw her off and give a hard right hook to her face, sending her flying. Recovering from the blow, Yang got up as Gaap closed in on her as it reared its right arm and threw. Yang caught the punch with both of her hands as the shockwave from Gaap's punch tore the land behind, making Gaap confused on how she took the punch. Yang retaliated by throwing her punch, which got Gaap to step back from the blow and swiped her away with its long claw.

"Bumblebee," Ruby yelled quickly as Blake used her Gambol Shroud to catch Yang as she used the momentum and Ember Celica to go faster.

"Ice Flower," Ruby called out as she twirled her weapon and shoot as Weiss prepared her glyphs and they placed ice on Gaap, to stop its mobility.

With enough speed, Yang boosted to Gaap as fire from her hair left a trail and gave a powerful right hook to Gaap's face. Feeling the force of the blow, Gaap was pushed off as its feet dug to the ground. Despite Yang's stronger attack, it is still standing as it shook its head to shrug off the pain. RWBY couldn't help but feel flabbergasted at thing… he took all that damage and is still standing. It may even be more dangerous than the Paladins.

BANG

A shot rang out, getting Gaap's attention as it showed that General Ironwood made the shot with his pistol. Along with him are a few AK-200s, Glynda, Ozpin, and Pyrrha. Seeing that they are glaring at Gaap, it meant that they aren't happy that it was beating up the students.

"Ms. Rose, do you mind explaining what is going on," Ironwood demanded with a calm expression.

"I and Jaune were ambushed and the others tried to help, but we couldn't match up with that guy," Ruby said giving the gist while pointing at Gaap.

"Is that right," Ironwood said as he aimed his pistol at Gaap.

Noting the tone, the AKs began to open fire at Gaap. Unfortunately, it came after them so fast that their software couldn't pick up as it effortlessly crushed the robots to pieces before looking to Ironwood. The general shot at him multiple times as Gaap closed in on him. It used its appendages to strike him as Ironwood duck the first one and blocked the other with his right arm, but Gaap used his other arm and struck him at the abdomen, hurling him over Glynda and Ozpin.

Seeing that their friend was straightforwardly thrown off like yesterday's trash, Glynda thrusted her wand as Gaap was blown by her telekinesis. It used his appendages as an anchor, digging into the ground. Gaap regained it posture and sped at Glynda, but not without grabbing a piece of the earth its claws made and hurl it at her. Glynda caught the earth, but didn't calculate fast enough as Gaap hit her with a jump kick, bringing her up in mid-air and swiped her down. And quickly gave Ozpin a right jab to the gut as he was launched to where Ironwood was. Now that they saw it best three experienced hunters without breaking a sweat, RWBY and Pyrrha launched a volley of firepower at it as Gaap shield itself from the bombardment. But it didn't put into account that Jaune came out of nowhere and stabbed it at the chest, making it groan a bit from the pain. Had enough of the blond boy, Gaap made a 180 and grabbed Jaune at the shoulder, causing him to focus on prying off its iron grip. It surprisingly pulled out the sword by the hilt at its back without a sign of discomfort and impaled Jaune, as Gaap threw him away, leaving him to bleed.

"JAUNE," Pyrrha cried as she saw him in a small pool of blood. She fired at Gaap with a sense of rage while WBY follow suit.

Ruby couldn't believe that this is happening. A powerful monster that Ruby could barely fight as her friend is dying from the blow it made. Seeing that made her snap as she equipped the Axe of Despair and charged at the monster, tackling it to the ground and used her scythe to strike down the monster. Gaap didn't give up the fight as it backhanded Ruby off. Ruby used her scythe as a support before it used her semblance to get in close. She then gave a battle cry as she swung her scythe so fast, it looked like a blur when parts of Gaap began to get deep cuts, and its appendages were cleaved off. It was finally finished off as Ruby gave one last slash and shot it at the heart. The monster finally fell as it began to dissipate like the Grimm. Seeing the enemy gone, she paid full attention to her fallen friend.

"Jaune," Ruby said softly as she saw her friend being held by Pyrrha who is crying, begging him to wake up.

Flaps were heard as Ruby looked behind to see Crow, Armed Wing, Armor Master and a few Black Wings in their disguises flying toward her as they landed next to her.

" _What happened,"_ Crow demanded.

"We were under attack, some of us are wounded and Jaune," Ruby stopped as she glanced behind her.

Getting what is going on, he softened as he looked at the fallen hunter, _"Alright, I am having my troops deployed here at Beacon, you guys get some rest and get Jaune some medical attention,"_ he said as two Black Wings went to Jaune while Pyrrha helped and Armed Wing and Armor Master looked at the front acting as bodyguards.

"We got baddies," Ruby yelled pointing to where the two were looking.

RWBY, Nora and Ren who got up as they look to see dozens of Machina Soldiers and a dozen Gaaps closing in on them.

"Oh give us a break," Yang yelled angrily changing her ammunition as they saw a dozen that are the same as the one they barely fought with Ruby being the one to finish it, while the others prepare for another fight.

" _Raikiri! Armor Master,"_ Crow called out as the said monsters walked to Crow, _"Take them down!"_

With a nod, he ran a few steps before taking position as Raikiri held the hilt of the sword. Blake couldn't help but recognize that technique since she worked with Adam. As the first nine Machina soldiers closed in, Raikiri made a quick draw from his sword so fast, the monsters were immediately sliced and disappear. Armor Master charged in at the enemy, instantly destroying each of them in a single punch. As the last Machina Soldiers were gone, a Gaap tried to slash Armor Master at the back, but was suddenly shot down by Armed Wing and three more fell by his bullets. It was then all of them were already destroyed thanks to the combined work of the three Black Wings. The others couldn't help but have their jaws drop that they took them out with relative ease, while they had a hard time dealing one of them.

" _Get them inside Beacon, we and Ruby will hold them off,"_ Crow ordered.

"What," Weiss yelled angrily.

"Weiss, you and the others get some rest, we'll take care of them," Ruby said being the leader.

"But Ruby," Blake said.

"As much as I want you here to help, you guys are in no shape to fight and your auras are almost depleted. Please, I don't want you all to get hurt," Ruby pleaded to her team.

As much as the team would want to argue, but their leader had a point, if they continue right now, they would be easy picking. Listening to her, Weiss and Blake took Glynda, while Nora and Ren got Ironwood and Ozpin. Yang was the last one leave as she hugged Ruby and said, "Take care of yourself okay?" Ruby returned the hug as Yang helped getting the others in Beacon.

Ruby then looked up to Crow as he nodded in approval. She played her duel disk as she quickly synchro summoned Chevalier de Fleur, Nitro Warrior, Junk Berserker, Junk Archer, Junk Destroyer, Junk Warrior, Jet Warrior, Turbo Warrior, Road Warrior, a floating Armory Arm, and Stardust's light counterpart, Stardust Spark Dragon.

Crow looked to see two Black Wings carrying a device, while seeing Silverwind the Ascendant, Gram the Shining Star, the weird Nothung the Starlight, and Assault Blackwing- Chidori the Light Rain flying in to join the battle. Even Hanzo that had dealt with the Kinetic Soldier. The device was placed behind them as they prepare for the onslaught.

" _Activate the shield,"_ Crow commanded as a translucent green shield formed around Beacon and the shield itself, before creating a powerful illusion of invisibility to the shield surrounding the school.

"What about the other Black Wings," Ruby asked.

" _They are with Fiona, Red, and Fiona's brother to fight at the skies, we on the other hand will hold them off here since he is targeting you,"_ Crow responded as he activated Banner of Courage and Burden of the Mighty, _"Prepare to fight!"_

The Black Wings roared as Ruby's monsters raised their weapons and fists high. Ruby reloaded her Crescent Rose with the same stronger bullets. As they gathered around, their enemies begin to form up from the ground, Machina Soldiers, Gadget Soldiers, Gaaps, Cannon Soldiers, Kinetic Soldiers, Chthonian Soldiers and Giant Mech-Soldiers the size of Atlesian Paladins formed up the army to hundreds as they all charged at them.

The only thing coming into her innocent mind, is that she won't stop fighting.

The army grew close as Ruby made the first shot.

Even if it meant to the death.

 **To be Continued.**

* * *

 **Narrator: The war begins as the both sides take long strides to defeat their enemy, but somethings will amiss when the battles begin to start. Next time on Dawn of Duel Monsters: The Invisible War. Things are not always, what they seem.**

 **Sorry for the long update, but I had to some things while doing this chapter. Like doing my studies in Aviation… and that at March 7 was my birthday! So I hope you appreciate the chapter.**

 **Also I had a difficult time choosing to use either Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Bane or Belial. I thought I would Belial since Red's upgraded form does resemble devil. Let me know in the reviews if you want it to be Bane or keep Belial**

 **Read and review, but please no hate/flame reviews.**


	10. Ch 8 Invisible War

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to Monty Oum (RIP) and Takahashi Kazuki respectively.**

 **Author's Note: There will be times on chapters that will be lengthy when it comes to making battle or war chapters than the duels. It is the reason why it takes long to update the story.**

 **Without any ado, here is Chapter 8, enjoy!**

* * *

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh Theme)**

 **[Ruby's symbol appears on top as Ruby Rose stays in the middle as she then separated, one with her innocent self on the left, while the right is Stardust facing right]**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **[Ruby's shadow shifts as it becomes Stardust Dragon with his amber eyes glowing]**

 **(Your move!)**

 **[Ruby's astral body flies in the vacuum of space as thousands of cards fly around her like an atom with giant beasts breathing fire and ice]**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **[Thunder clashed as monsters pour out from the land, sea and air. Zombies abruptly come up from the graveyard. Volcanoes erupted as Grimm ran to avoid their molten death. Multiple creatures came out and attack the city of Vale. Team JNPR attempt to fight off a giant T-rex as Yang is surrounded by raptors. In the skies, Weiss and Blake were trying to fight a green legless dragon in the Bullhead but was being trapped by lightning bolts. Ruby and Jaune then fall into a large portal as they called their friends for help.]**

 **(Your move!)**

 **[Ruby faces off a man in dark armor as she flows show bright red while the man in dark armor flows black and white. The camera then shows the man in dark armor on his throne while cards surround him like a shield. The scene switches to show a piece of armor fall off to reveal a small black pupil in its blood red eye.]**

 **(Ruby: It's time to du-du-du-du-dududududududuel!)**

 **[The camera shows Ruby's aura fluctuating while Ruby show stillness]**

 **[The scenes then switch as it shows Weiss's face as she poses, Blake's face while pulling out Gambol Shroud, Yang's face in her semblance as she poises a punch, Team JNPR, Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood, and Cinder with fire tracing her right eye]**

 **[The screen cuts to Ruby as she draws a card to the sky bolts of lightning comes from the card as it reveals Elemental Heroes on the right, Junk Warrior, Junk Destroyer, Junk Archer, Turbo Warrior, and Chevalier de Fleur to the left, and finally a red dragon with six eyes emerged from a star appearing at the top.]**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

* * *

(Beacon Infirmary)

"How is Jaune, will he be alright," Ren asked lying on his bed worried about his leader.

" _He should be alright,"_ A black wing member with yellow eyes and grey hair, what in Duel Monsters would call Elphin the Raven said, _"I may not be a doctor, but I can tell he can live for another day. That stab he took missed the vital organs and the spine and he is healing at an extraordinary rate,"_ he then looked to the blond lying on the chair with Pyrrha beside him with red in her eyes and then took his attention to his friend, _"Sirocco, how are the others?"_

" _Well, other than the blows they took, they are going to be fine,"_ Sirocco confirmed, _"Although, it would be better when we have better medical equipment than they have here."_

They both look to see the other that have been bandaged from their brawl, while the elders, Glynda, Ozpin, and Ironwood are still knocked out.

" _Now that we have them inside, how are we going to get the other students to stay in their dorms,"_ Sirocco wondered as they looked to the two that are awake.

"… _Ding,"_ Elphin said getting an idea as he went to Glynda's bed and inspect her body. Luckily, he managed to find Glynda's scroll as he coughed, changing the pitch in his voice. He searched up her apps, found it and prepared to speak, _"This is an emergency announcement! There has been an accident in the dust labs, releasing a powerful gas of aphrodisiac throughout the school. Please head to your dorms immediately and seal all doors, vents, and windows until we give the clearance that all gas are gone. Thank you,"_ Elphin ended. Surprisingly, he spoke almost exactly like Ms. Goodwitch when he made the announcement.

"Are you sure they are going to buy that," Ren asked amazed that Elphin managed to talk like Professor Goodwitch.

The two Black Wings looked at each other and then looked to Ren.

* * *

(Throughout Beacon)

Screams were heard as the students, mostly girls, ran like hell, rushing their way hastily to their dorms. Every student in Beacon ran to their dorms and sealed every crack they find. Surprisingly, they also barricaded themselves with furniture, should the worst that some students would be affected or Faunus students going into an early mating season.

Unfortunately during the chaos, Mercury ended up being trampled by some of the massive throng and became flat as a pancake, making Emerald have to lift his sorry butt back to their dorm.

* * *

(Infirmary)

" _Yeah, I'm sure it worked,"_ Sirocco said hearing the distant screams from his sensitive ears.

"Although I'm still surprised that you managed to speak like another person," Ren said in disbelief.

" _It's a special trait for Avian Faunus, we can alternate our speech pattern by using our throat muscles and membranes, usually the syrinx, making us talk like another person become possible, but our throats will become sore if we talk in a longer period of time,"_ Elphin explained to the Jaded hunter.

"I guess that you Black Wings are more lethal than I thought."

The three look to see that General Ironwood is awake and groaning.

"General Ironwood," Ren said.

" _Sir, you are in no condition to fight,"_ Sirocco said, _"Crow, Ruby and the others are fighting off the invading forces as we speak and we can't have you injured again."_

"I'll take my chances, I'll have my men help out fight against the invasion, and they can't defeat a whole army by themselves," Ironwood said stubbornly as he tried to get up… only to feel something strong hold him down.

" _We kinda figured that since we know that you tend to join in on the fight, so we decided to use steel binds and chains to hold you until it's over,"_ Sirocco said pulling out the covers.

James managed to look down as he is clad in what he said. Covered from his shoulders to his heels are bars of steel binds and the chains that encircle around the binds.

"I. Am ordering you. To let. Us. Out," Ironwood ordered as he angrily tried to move his body.

" _Sorry, but we are under orders to keep you three restrained until the crisis is over, the only ones that can relieve us is Crow or Ruby,"_ Elphin said shrugging his shoulders as the he and Sirocco left the infirmary.

"Let it go James," Ozpin said before Ironwood could say anything… incongruous, "As much as I want to help, we basically can't do anything in our predicament. The only thing we can do is wait and that Miss Rose and Crow would hold them off."

"That's it," Ironwood angrily said to his friend, "You're just gonna lay here while we are being invaded by an unknown force! We can't just remain here while some leader and a child risk their necks protecting us!"

"As much as I want to agree with you James, but Ozpin is right, we can't do anything when we're chained down like this," Glynda said now awake as she momentarily wiggled to no effort.

"Well, can the students do anything," James asked.

"We tried sir," Blake said hearing the General's question, "But we are also chained by our wrists and took our weapons when we weren't looking."

"No matter how hard we try, we couldn't get them off," Ren said.

Glynda turned her head to see that her students were also bind in chains but only on their wrists as their weapons were at the door.

Ironwood could only grumble that they are stuck here like some prison cell. He couldn't help but feel useless right now.

* * *

(Outside Beacon's shield)

Ruby was slowly panting while holding on to Crescent Rose as a support. It felt like she just managed to take out 5 different waves of enemies barreling down… oh wait, she did. She looked to the others to see that they barely look fatigued at all, it's like this was just a warmup for them. Oh how she would kill to have stamina like them.

"How many was that," Ruby asked before taking a deep breath.

" _I count as far as over 600 monsters we merely destroyed in just 7 minutes alone,"_ Turbo said shaping his hand into a cannon and aimed and shot at a fallen enemy.

The entire area was filled with dissolving monsters as craters from all those missiles filled the battlefield with scars and the severed limbs that were laid all over like confetti.

" _And it's only going to get tougher as time goes by,"_ Gram said sheathing his sword, _"I estimate we have merely 2 weeks before we start to falter."_

"But that will take all the way to the Vytal Festival," Ruby said thinking it would take forever to take care these guys. On the other hand, she is also doubling this battle as practice.

" _Then we need a plan to finish these guys off in a place where no one would see them,"_ Crow said determined, _"I contacted the others, we basically need something that will give us an edge over the enemy, and Fiona's brother, Dexter would give us the turning point,"_ he said putting a holographic projector down as it showed Fiona and the now-called Dexter form in a circle. _"Hello guys, how are thing happening at the skies?"_

" _Just as good as you two,"_ Dexter said crossing his arms, _"These guys are not slowing down and the numbers are continuing to grow more as we fight them at Remnant's troposphere. It's only a matter of time for them to sneak away and strike on Vale. I have an idea, but I'm not sure it would guarantee everything will go as planned."_

" _Seeing that our Ruby is getting exhausted from the battle we took, we're open to ideas," Crow said._

" _Alright," Dexter said clearing his throat, "What if we were to put them in Remnant's Reverse World."_

"Reverse World," Ruby asked confused as she scratched her head.

" _It's Remnant's alternate world where it mirrors images of scenery is in vertical symmetry with itself. A distorted world to be exact,"_ Dexter explained, _"Every planet tends to have their own Reverse World, since they are a direct and symbiotic connection to such worlds like Remnant. While the worlds work side by side, they don't intersect at all. It's like saying you have a team that can work with one another, but don't interact with each other,"_ Dexter said the last one since he saw Ruby's confused look, which then turned to understanding.

" _And you sure you want the enemy to be at Remnant's alternate world,"_ Crow asked curiously.

" _It could be the only way, we can't afford to have them destroy this world,"_ Dexter said scratching his head in anger.

"Can you do it," Ruby asked.

" _Well, I can, but it will take at least 10 minutes for us to teleport every one of us to the alternate world,"_ Dexter said.

"Then, can you have them appear on top of Beacon," Ruby decided.

"… _You sure about this Ruby,"_ Fiona asked worried, _"If we have them on top of Beacon then they would send armadas of troops to take you out?"_

"If it means that it will stop them from destroying Vale, then I'm willing to do it," Ruby said determined.

" _Alright, we'll bring the fight to you while we're on the troposphere, be prepared to have thousands of monsters barrel down on you,"_ Dexter said as his hologram disappeared.

"Oh, where is Red anyway," Ruby wondered since Red wasn't at the gathering.

" _I'm not sure, before he left he said about getting a new ally with us, we'll let you know if anything happens,"_ Fiona said as her hologram faded.

* * *

(Remnant's Troposphere)

A ship that is one and a half meters long in gray color, served as the command ship to the Alliance's fleet as they were bombarded by energy weapons from the enemy. Armed to the teeth and modified by Dexter's knowledge and mimicked from one of the worlds Dexter visited, it was a UNSC Valiant-Class Super Heavy Carrier.

Inside the ship had a large, cavernous bridge with two dozen bridge stations and had massive view screens that stretched from the floor to the ceiling. It had Dexter and Fiona within as they finished their transmission.

" _I'm not sure, before he left he said about getting a new ally with us, we'll let you know if anything happens,"_ Fiona ended her transmission.

When she looked to her brother, he was getting ready as he is about to walk out of the bridge.

" _Now that we know our strategy, how are we going to force the enemy to head to Beacon,"_ Fiona asked her brother who is walking out the bridge.

He stopped before looking at her sister, _"Since we're going to bring them on top of Beacon, I'll configure and place large teleporter cubes on the ships. I'll be back before you know it,"_ Dexter resumed walking as he left his sister.

As he got to the top of the ship to the outside he viewed the massive air battle being placed. Everywhere was a volley of plasma, gunpowder and lasers. Explosions filled the skies like fireworks. On the ship had Machina Cannons and Launcher Spiders launch salvos of depleted uranium and missiles to the incoming missiles and robots coming in at rapid stride. With a deep breathe, he ran out to the point he is close to the edge of the ship. Just as he was at the edge, he summoned a gold duel disk on his left and summoned out two monsters. One is a radio with a scheme, as it transforms into a life size robot like a transformer, Morphtronic Boomboxen. The other is another transformer but based on a microscope, the tuner Morphtronic Scopen. As time seemed to slow when he leapt out as Dexter went into freefall he then begin to chant.

" _Docking Strength with courage to protect the world's peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and Justice, Power Tool Dragon!"_

The two monsters form into one. But instead of a monster, they formed some pieces of a suit of armor as they flew fast to connect to Dexter. One by one, the armor fused with wings with two mini rockets intersected with his back, the left arm with the large screwdriver combined with his left arm, the excavator spade reared to the triceps as a silver metallic claw shot up fitting the other arm, the metallic draconic legs added as extension to his legs as the sleek chrome tail interconnected with the wings, and at last metal panels covered all of Dexter as the dragon head attached to his head. (A/N: And if Iron Man was here, he would throw a hissy) With the armor completed fused with Dexter, he became his mechanical form, Power Tool Dragon. His rockets spurred to life as they lifted him up to the battlefield.

" _Initiate the FARBAS program,"_ Dexter said activating the A.I. as he dodged the incoming firepower.

F.A.R.B.A.S., or Fully Automated Reaction BAttle System began its analysis on the battle as the red optics on the armor flashed.

 **Beginning analysis…**

…

…

 **Activating equip spell Double Tool C &D and initiating Gravity Blaster. Enemy forces increasing, now summoning Heavy Mech Support Platform to Power Tool.**

At the Super Heavy Carrier, four objects ejected out like rockets as they launch toward Dexter. First was a big drill with a green handle, while the other is a red handle with a buzz saw as the weapon. The third is a blaster with a miniature star inside a red pyramid-like ray shield at the middle. Finally a small ship the size of a 2 meter backpack with a red, gray and black scheme as the front hold similar feats of a beetle head and jaws with gun barrels as the teeth, the Union Monster Heavy Mech Support Platform. The Union Monster fused at Power Tool's back, the drill connected by having the screwdriver metal piece inserted while the buzz saw attached at the wrist on the right arm, and the Gravity Blaster began to grow small as the shield made the star even smaller as it was placed inside his chest piece, making a small red circle appear on the armor.

 **Assimilation Complete**

" _Alright,"_ Dexter said calmly while taking evasive maneuvers. He looked to see four Machine Kings charging at him while firing plasma lasers with their hands. _"Really, Machine Kings,"_ Dexter said deadpanned as he bent down while the Support Platform charges up and incinerates all four of them with concentrated plasma.

As the four were annihilated, they were replaced by dozens of Bio falcons and flying Fusiliers firing in rapid succession. Dexter doesn't have time for this as he boosted his way to the mob, making barrel and aileron rolls (A/N: They are two different flight maneuvers, I should know) as he made sharp turns around the monsters. When he got out, his sensors alarmed him that the horde is now following him. Feeling impatient, he accelerated more pushing the armor to the limit leaving them in the dust. Unfortunately, he was being bombarded by small missiles made from Flint Locks and firepower from the horde behind him as he went up in smoke as they watch the smoke in anticipation. Suddenly shards that resemble plasma spread out all over like a shower as they peppered the horde to pieces and exploded from the abrupt retaliation. When the smoke disappeared, it revealed Dexter without having a scratch on the armor while a light blue dome shield surrounded him.

 **Mirror Force trap activation has been completed, all targets in vicinity have been destroyed. Now enabling trap card Safe Zone and commencing Mage Power spell card.**

With the cards set in motion on the armor, Dexter went back to work as he got on the first ship he landed on. Dexter got a device from out of nowhere filled with three roughly cubed shape grenades with the appearance of an icosahedron (20-faced polyhedron) and bright orange spikes on each corner of the face. As he was placing the device, three Giant Mech-Soldiers came up to the hull and attacked him. But their effort was meaningless as one was sliced in half and the two were shot down by yellow-green lasers.

When he looked up at who did it, he found the culprit. Up high on its jetpack is a machine warrior in emerald and orange, with navy-blue on the jetpack and ab-like stomach. It had a small blaster as its right arm, two crooked long blades held at its lower back as on spike emerged at its back. Two small red eyes and gray horns reared back like a motorcycle's handle bars, it is T.G. Blade Blaster.

" _Blade,"_ Dexter said as the said monster landed next to him.

" _Working on something, my friend,"_ Blade said.

" _I'm working on having the enemy fleet being teleported at Beacon while we're on the troposphere, but at the rate the enemy is getting, I'm think it'll take 20 minutes to finish this,"_ Dexter said arming the device saying that it would be twice as long to provide the plan, _"Can you and your men help me with this task?"_

Blade looked up at the B.E.S. ships and the gigantic flagship that covers the area and then looked at the device that was planted. In its artificial mind, it was making multiple calculations at once as he determined the path and time it would be needed for the devices to be armed on.

" _My men won't be necessary,"_ Blade looked to Dexter, _"I'll do it in five minutes!"_

" _Five minutes,"_ Dexter said flabbergasted at Blade's move, _"That'll be impossible even for you!"_

" _Who do you think you're talking to,"_ Blade said going around Dexter and worked his way to Dexter's original back.

As he opened the pieces of his armor, he found Dexter's backpack strapped on. Knowing that Dexter had a backpack with an experimental warp technology, it reached in the backpack and got seven more of the same device out of it. After getting them, Blade immediately launched out, breaking the sound barrier.

" _Way to take my thunder Blade,"_ Dexter complained flying after him now that he's playing the role as the support _._ And he had a great moment back there.

With seven devices strapped at the back, Blade dodged fire and fighters in a fast rate. As a battalion of Gradius and Flint Locks flew together in a casual pace, Blade quickly altered his gun to auto and flew past them at great speeds while shooting the battalion. Like dominoes, the machine monsters exploded from Blade's sudden burst of fire. Blade hastily made his way to a B.E.S Covered Core as he landed on it, making a dent on it. He placed the device down as he used his left hand lightning fast, arming the core in only 10 seconds and abruptly lift off to the next. One down, six more to go. Charging by as a Mach cone surrounded Blade, he flew faster as the ones that got in his way, blew up from the sheer velocity he made, and he already appeared at what looked like Big Core. Quickly arming the bomb and launched himself out at abnormal speeds.

Two down, five to go.

Blade made a quick speed to B.E.S Tetran. Same Result.

Three down, four to go.

Blade then went to B.E.S Crystal Core, still quickly arming the device before leaving.

Four down, three to go.

However the last three tended to be the two B.E.S. Big Core MK 2s and the flagship that hides behind them. But the three ships were protected by millions of machines, fighters, and Machine Kings. On his artificial mind, he calculated at least 1.5 million acting as bodyguards. But his objective is to place the devices on the ships, there won't be a necessity to fight all of them. But a ringing buzzed from his ear as he brought his hand up to his ear.

" _What is it,"_ Blade asked.

" _This is Fiona Luminaria broadcasting to all Alliance units, there are multiple Slip space Ruptures from behind the Flagship!"_

Blade looked behind to see eight portals emerging as it revealed gruesome news to the Alliance. There are three more ships equivalent to the recent flagship, and four more that are at least half of the size, AKA Covenant DDS-class carriers. To make it even much worse, more monsters began to pour out like a tidal wave. Seeing the now recent forces, he calculated to the point the numbers reached fifteen million units now flying around the ships. But the last one came later than the others. This is huge… scratch that, humungous… wrong word, gigantic that's it, it had the same characteristic of the CAS-Class Assault Carrier but massive. It looked like it is approximately 29 kilometers long, dwarfing their ships. It is known as the CSO-class supercarrier.

Blade couldn't help but feel like he is going to need a few more to do this job and facing this armada of bodyguards… now became a part of his top priority. All of a sudden a chuckle was heard throughout the battlefield as the Alliance looked around for the source of that dark laughter.

" _There has never been a dull moment for you, hasn't it Alliance!"_

Everyone's blood turned cold, processors for the sentient machines, when they recognize that voice. And with one realization…

The Commander is here.

* * *

(Beacon Infirmary)

Everyone was beginning to relax… somewhat as they are in their temporary prison in utter silence, if any more Ironwood would go into a rage, instead the door opened to revealed a very tall man covered in armor with a visor that a skull painted on as it had a red cape. The group couldn't help but feel a great pressure coming from him.

" _So, this is where you are being held, this almost sounds too good to be true,"_ the man chuckled as the cape flew a bit to reveal a hand cannon on his hand.

The moment they saw the weapon they couldn't help but feel worried that this guy is going to kill them all as they were chained, weaponless, and defenseless.

" _But seeing as you are friends with Ruby, I can assure you I am not here to kill you,"_ the man said holstering his weapon, making them relax a bit as he walked forward a bit before looking at the injured leader, _"Jaune, get up, I know your awake!"_

Jaune groaned, opening his eyes as he responded to the man's call, trying to sit up as best as he can.

"Jaune," Pyrrha said relieved, embracing him.

Jaune gave a small hug back as he glanced at him, "What do you want Red, what's going on?"

" _Well, if you must know, things are starting to heat up as time goes by, it won't be long before we become outnumbered,"_ Red now said, _"It turns out our enemy is more devious than expected."_

"Well, perhaps you could elaborate us on what is happening at the time," Ozpin said joining the conversation.

Red first looked at Jaune as the boy made a small nod, allowing Red to inform the teachers and friends.

" _In the last seven minutes, Crow, Ruby and a few forces have managed to hold off 600 invaders from coming to Beacon,"_ Red first said.

"WHAT," Everyone in the infirmary yelled.

"What about Ruby," Yang curiously asked.

" _She's holding her own, however it seems she won't be lasting much longer,"_ Red said deadpanned.

Yang couldn't help but feel paranoid and dreadful, worried that Ruby was there fighting, while she just sits here, chained, doing nothing.

"You have to let us out," Weiss called out, "We can help!"

" _Why would I bother when all of you were taken down so easily by one enemy?"_ Red said crossing his arms.

"That thing merely caught us off guard, we won't underestimate the enemy," Glynda spoke up.

" _Hmph, if it were up to me, I would leave you all here to rot,"_ Red reached and pulled a detonator from his cape as the others look at it apprehensively.

As he clicked the button, the chains and binds that held them down simply dropped as they were free.

" _But, seeing that our enemy grows more ruthless in every minute, I suppose a few more can help,"_ Red said making the detonator disappear.

As everyone, but Jaune who is still wounded, got their weapons, they were met by an AK-130 coming in.

"Sir," the AK said, "Enemy forces inbound at Ruby's location. Army is an estimation of 700 invaders."

That got a reaction for everyone as the so-called enemy is being relentless to fight.

" _Anything else to report,"_ Red asked the mechanical soldier.

"The enemy has launched fliers to encircle around Beacon. The shield is holding. I approximately estimate it'll take a full hour until the shield is depleted and Beacon would be defenseless."

" _Then let's not waste time,"_ Red said before looking to ones still jaw dropped, _"What are you for an invitation!? Go out there and help defend Beacon!"_

Shaking off their surprised face they all ran out of the infirmary. As much as Ironwood didn't like the idea to be ordered from some stranger, he doesn't have a choice since Beacon is under attack. The last one to leave was Pyrrha who looked at with a sense of concern as the two gave a small hug before she left with the rest. Jaune couldn't help but feel useless as the others managed to go out.

" _Couldn't help but feel anxious, are we Jaune,"_ Red said walking next to Jaune's bed.

"Yeah," Jaune agreed, "Sometimes I just wondered if I could do any better. We fought Crow and some monster and didn't put a dent on them. I'm starting to think that we barely have a chance of winning, much less beat them," Jaune unconsciously rubbed the scar Gaap made, "If only I can do much more."

" _Well, what if I told you that there is a way to help your situation,"_ Red suggested.

"… You can," Jaune asked curiously.

" _Oh yes, I can give the obligatory means to combat them. Don't you want to be there and fight along with the others, instead of just painfully waiting here? Let me give you a sample of power and all I need, is your cooperation,"_ Red said extending a hand to Jaune.

Jaune looked at the extended hand hesitantly as he wondered if it will make him do much more. But it would mean having to do something with the guy offering the deal. Despite all the protests coming in on his mind, he tentatively shook his hand. But as the moment he grabbed his hand, sparks of red lightning shocked him all over as a blinding light surrounded them.

The next thing that came in his mind, he made a deal with the devil.

* * *

(Outside Beacon's shield)

Ruby was firing endlessly as the new horde came in screaming. This new army had the same monsters as before, but with more variety as there are Cyber Commanders and quickly summoned Fusiliers. Not only that, they also have Bio falcons, Metal Dragons, and Cyber Archfiends acting as air units. And Stardust Spark flew into nowhere, leaving only the Black Wings as the air support. And if that's not the problem, there are even 3 Machine King Prototypes coming in, gaining power from all the machine monsters out on the battlefield.

She quickly changed to her scythe and launched toward the horde, slicing down possibly a dozen before a rocket launched her back at the shield. Fighting the pain, she quickly got up and looked at Crow, who finished off twenty monsters before going to Ruby.

" _You alright,"_ Crow asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Ruby said, "But we need to get more leverage on fighting these things, you wouldn't have to have another Burden of the Mighty cards do you?"

" _In a matter of speaking I do," Crow said quickly placing one more Burden of the Mighty, greatly weakening the incoming army._

Raikiri made short work using the same technique, but this time destroying thirty of them, even some Bio falcons, in a single slash.

"Ruby!"

Ruby looked to who called her and found out it was Yang running at her and giving her a hug.

"I would love to hug you back Yang but we need to fight them off first," Ruby said being choked by Yang's bear-hug.

"Oh right," Yang said letting go as she fired off her Ember Celica at an incoming Cyber Commander, destroying it.

The others joined in on the fight as launched a barrage of dust at the wave of enemies, dwindling their numbers a bit as more came charging. But they are going to need a lot more firepower if they are going to help out.

"Crow," Ruby called, "Do you anything else that can help?"

" _Yeah I do,"_ Crow said pressing a button on his wrist.

Three crates fell at Ruby's position as the wood splintered, revealing there is three Blaze Accelerators and a Tri-Blaze Accelerator.

Gram and Raikiri helped Ruby set up the weapons as they were automatically online and firing at the enemy with fiery salvos.

Weiss swiftly used her glyphs gliding through the battlefield as she finished off a dozen. Blake quickly used her Gambol Shroud like a kusarigama and sliced off more, while Yang continuously punched anything that got in her way. Nora hammered down, literally destroying dozens of soldiers. Ren had dealt with some Cyber Commanders, but it wasn't long until he is tackled by Machina Soldiers and was saved by Nora. Pyrrha made a few swipes and struck a few with her spear as she threw her shield at one and gave a high knee to the chin of a Chthonian Soldier. The experienced hunters had a hay day as they managed to blow off some of the invaders, until Ironwood was tackled to the ground as he saw a Cyber Archfiend raising his fist up and repeatedly punched him in the face as he began to dig deeper to the ground with every punch. Glynda used her telekinesis to get the brute off of him, but she was being constricted as a Metal Dragon coiled around her like a boa constrictor. A bang rang as the Metal Dragon's head exploded, stopping it from coiling her even further. She looked to see that it was Armed Wing who made the shot as he saluted her a bit before shooting at the army. And this continued for seven minutes.

After the said seven minutes that passed, the hunters and huntresses are beginning to tire and are running out of dust as the army is still going strong regardless of the casualties. On the other hand the Black Wings are still growing strong as they rapidly struck down more as they come. It wasn't long till heard engines running as they saw two cars ram down a few before heading to Ruby. They quickly reverted back to their robotic forms, surprising them all but Ruby as they look at their friend.

" _Are you all right Ruby,"_ Turbo asked.

" _Yeah, but we're pretty much exhausted and out of dust,"_ Ruby said using Crescent Rose as her support.

" _Then sit tight, you've already done so much, let us take care of the straggles,"_ Turbo said looking at his mechanized friend, _"Road let's go!"_

" _Right,"_ Road agreed as they ran back to battle shifting their arms to cannons.

They immediately stopped as two massive beams cloaked over the invaders as they were incinerated, some were unaffected while others had scorched marks, but still alive.

" _Activate Mirror Force!"_

Those three words got the Black Wings and the two warriors to pull back as a massive volley of kaleidoscopic shards rain down on the enemy, ripping them apart as they explode like confetti. In just a few seconds the entire invading army is reduced to pieces as they disintegrate like the Grimm. A whirring sound resonated as a machine hovered down to them. Standing four meters tall, schemed with gold and silver, it was decorated with a few scratches on the machine's draconic body with a sleek chrome tail, a buzz saw on the right arm and a drill on the left arm, a mysterious jetpack with two plane-like wings on the back, a spike reared back at the back of its head, and had a glowing carroty circle on its chest.

 **Mirror Force activation completed.**

The machine said as it looked to Ruby, flashing its eyes at her.

' _Ruby it's me,'_ it telepathically said to her.

Ruby's eyes widened a bit recognizing the voice it belong to as the machine kneeled down, like catching its breath.

"Dexter," Ruby called as she got next to his side, "What happened to you?"

" _Our enemy is more cunning than we imagined,"_ Dexter said standing up, _"We managed to get them here via troposphere, but there may be a chance that it would be likely that we wouldn't bring all of them to the other side. I'm beginning to think we have even played from the start. Ruby, I have to know one thing, do you still want to go through this?"_

Ruby thought a bit, closing her eyes before opening them with determination, "Yes!"

" _Alright,"_ Dexter said before looking to Crow, who nodded with approval, _"I'll start the procedures, but first."_

Dexter swiftly lifted his mechanized hand and _caught_ a projectile, inches from Ruby's face as she fell on her bum, revealing the others what got her surprised. A 20 millimeter, arrow-shaped bronze bullet that was close to claiming her life.

"Ruby," Yang called out in fear as she ran to her young sister, "Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah," Ruby quickly said shaking off her surprise, hastily standing up.

" _We have some stragglers to deal against,"_ Dexter said dead serious, dropping the bullet and looked to where it was fired.

In the midst of the battlefield lay a mechanical monster on all six limbs in position like a cannon. Standing up with a hunchback at seven feet tall, it had a green orb on its belly button, red chain gun-like shoulders that hold two arms each (with three digit claws), its back had two arched accessories reared hindmost acting either shields or supports, the head had a fin protruding back with horns at the draconic cheeks and a hook designed horn arched back at the nose, and had blue blank, narrow eyes devoid of life, it's the Ignition Beast Volcannon. Inside the mouth, it had a gun barrel as it retracted back inside its throat, closing its mechanical jaws.

Then came out next to it was another Fusilier Dragon coming in, but unlike the other Fusiliers that were quickly summoned, this one had its original power, twice their weakened forms' size (three-quarters the size of an Atlesian paladin) and had a Heavy Mech Support Platform equipped on its back.

Two explosions abruptly came from Crow as he looked to see that his two Burden of the Mighty have been destroyed.

' _This isn't good, without the two Burden of the Mighty, their power is back,'_ Crow thought as he looked at the weary hunters, _'Not only that, the huntsman and huntresses are no match to them now, then it means it's up to us, Ruby, and Dexter to fight them off,'_ Crow looked at the two enemies, _'By the looks of it they must be the ones in charge of the invasion while the others face the rest of them at the skies.'_

The Black Wings and Dexter took battle stances as they prepare to fight, only to halt for a sinister laugh echoed around. A black portal appeared in front of Volcannon and Fusilier, as a figure slowly emerge out of it. It had a dark green skin, long raven hair under the skull-themed helmet with reds horns protruding out of it and an emerald between the light red eyes, skeletal spikes covered the shoulders, it held a shield that resembled a skull with red eyes, a chest piece covering the chest-to-stomach with a red orb at the top with purple eyes and four long fangs pointed downward, a blue leg-length skirt on the front and back, and wields a sword arched back like a scythe, it is the Skull Knight.

" _I was beginning to wonder what it is taking so long, the Commander doesn't like to be kept long,"_ it said taking two steps forward.

" _Well if it isn't a Skull Knight,"_ Dexter said angrily, now they are dealing with two fusion monsters.

" _And you must be the leaders of the Alliance,"_ Skull Knight said pointing to both Crow and Dexter with its sword, _"As much as I want to destroy you both, I must oblige on following the Commander's orders,"_ It then pointed to Ruby, _"And that, is to kill little Ruby."_

That one statement turned the hunters' blood cold. But it made Ruby's team more shocked than the others. Blake and Weiss were thinking that Ruby had done something to them. Sure one is once a White Fang member, while the other is next to owning the Schnee Dust Company, but seeing this much soldiers dying for only one innocent girl, they thought there is something much bigger. But no one had it harder than Yang, the one who protected and cared for her younger sister all her life. In her mind she was thinking on what Ruby had done. She knew had Ruby has the most innocent soul with no bad in her, and here they are… fighting nonstop as the enemies had the objective to kill her under her watch.

" _And since we are pressed on time,"_ Skull sheathed its sword for a moment as he held a card up.

The next thing they know, a flash of light blinded everyone as another shield was brought up. When Ruby was the first to see, she saw a giant black cage with spikes cloaked around, but this time the Black Wings, WBY, NPR, Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch, General Ironwood, Road and Turbo, and Dexter are trapped inside, while she is out in the open with three monsters 10 feet away.

" _You better hope this fight will end soon, because we're going to make it nice… slow… and painful,"_ Skull Knight said pulling out its sword and charged at the huntress-in-training.

Ruby acted quick and barely blocked the blade coming with a part of her scythe. The strength the Skull Knight gave on the blade was immense, Ruby skidded a bit back, trying to hold off its attack. Ruby miraculously managed to shove the Skull Knight off, but didn't expect Volcannon to leap over with jaws open wide to bite her. She swiftly dodged left with her semblance, but was now on targeting sights with the Fusilier Dragon. The gun dragon open fired with its small autocannons at Ruby, who is dodging all the firepower it's giving her.

When the others got their bearings, they found themselves surrounded in a large cage, and to see Ruby trying to fight off the three all by herself.

"Ruby," Yang yelled in great trepidation as she tried to punch her way out to save her sister, but the cage held strong, not having a scratch nor a dent.

Eventually most of the huntsmen and huntresses attempted to break free of the cage, while the Black Wings, Crow and Dexter only watch their young friend face off.

Ruby fell onto the floor, writhing in pain as she was tossed down by Skull Knight. She was quickly picked up by the hair by Skull Knight as it tossed her, forcing her to stop and stand up. But she was head-butted by Volcannon and struck on her side by its tail. As she weakly stopped the force from the strike, she was thrown off the ground when Fusilier fired this time with its tank-like cannons and Heavy Mech Support Platform. Ruby's ears were ringing from that last attack as she clumsily tried to get up, but it proved futile as she fell on her side, her weary silver eyes looked to see her friends desperately try to break out of the cage. Despite the aches and pains her body is going through, she slowly stood up to face her attackers.

" _It is admirable that you are wanting to fight, despite the situation you are in,"_ Skull Knight mocked, _"So I'll go ahead and give you a swift death,"_ Skull Knight raised its sword, ready to put an end to Ruby's life.

Time seemed to slow as Skull Knight drove the blade down, Ruby can hear the desperate screaming from her friends as she can almost feel the cold steel come down. Just as she thought her life came to an end, a blade impaled Skull Knight from its back, it turned out Chevalier got here in the nick of time as Skull Knight dropped its sword and dissipated. The gun dragon began aiming at Chevalier but its union monster was destroyed by a sudden blast as it looked up for the source. Unfortunately as it did, Fusilier was bisected when a green blade came down on its head first. The result got the machine to explode. The one who made the attack was T.G. Blade Blaster, but filled with dents and damages as some static surged from the damage on its shoulder. Volcannon was the only one left as it made a large jump back, brought its gun barrel up and fired on Chevalier. Chevalier blocked every shot with her sword as Blade managed to shoot at Volcannon through the throat with a shot, Volcannon fell down, no longer a threat.

The cage that held the others disappeared as Ruby fell once more on her side, no longer having enough strength to keep fighting.

"RUBY," WBYNPR yelled in unison as they ran to their fallen friend.

Her body was being cradled by Yang who had tears in her eyes, afraid that she was close to losing her sister.

" _Everyone retreat! Retreat to the shield,"_ Crow yelled crossing into the shield.

Almost suddenly, more invaders came in with only Cyber Commanders, Metal Dragons, and surprisingly some Atlesian Paladin Prototypes are along with them as they open fired, forcing the Alliance members and the hunters to hide behind the shield.

" _How is she Dexter,"_ Crow said wanting a status on Ruby who is laid down on the floor, still breathing.

" _She has multiple bruises and lacerations on her arms and abdomen. Some ribs are cracked and her left leg is almost broken,"_ Dexter said making a green scan on Ruby, _"I'll need some time to patch her up."_

Crow nodded as he went to the device that is holding the shield. He made a few button pressing as the shield began changing to a blue color. The enemy outside was constantly firing on the strong shield and became useless to even cross through it.

Dexter worked fast as he brought from his experimental backpack a Sterile Field Generator and a healing unit to help the young girl heal quicker. He began to work on the girl, but.

" _Can I have some room please,"_ Dexter asked the crowd to give him space which turned out to be Weiss, Blake, Yang, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora who huddled together like someone is dying before their eyes.

Reluctantly, they obeyed with Yang being stubborn only moved by 5 feet. Now without any distractions, Dexter lifted his right mechanized hand, as it glowed golden and a beam is fired at Ruby. Ruby began to have a golden glow as she felt all the pain go away in an instant. Then, what felt like seconds, Ruby rose up feeling incredibly extravagant as she moved her body around. Not even any bad side effect. The others that saw her fully recovered had their jaws drop on how the little girl that has been completely healed in a matter of seconds. The next thing that surprised them is that Dexter diverted the beam to everyone else as they feel their strength and aura come back, even the damages on Blade have vanished. The hunters couldn't believe that a single beam could instantly revive their strength in such bantam time.

" _Alright, now that we are fully recovered, I think it's time to initiate our plan,"_ Dexter said walking to Crow.

" _Right, do you have the card,"_ Crow asked him.

" _Yeah,"_ Dexter brought the card for him to see. It was a card just like the others, but it had two portals on different sides like a coin. As the two looked at Ruby who was with her friends, _"Once it's activated I can't guarantee her safety."_

" _Hey,"_ Crow said bringing his hand to Dexter's shoulder, _"We've been in tighter situations than this, so let's make it count."_

Dexter nodded in agreement as he then walked to the petite leader, _"Ruby, a word please,"_ he called out her attention.

Ruby looked at her friends before going to the two Signer Dragons, "So what's up?"

" _Ruby, we're ready to proceed in the operation to send them to the Reverse World, however for this to work, we may need you to see that the enemy is in the portal,"_ Crow said.

" _But for it to work, we need you to activate this card outside the shield, once it's done it should be enough to send at least the majority of the enemy there. But are you sure you want to do this, you have a choice of not doing it,"_ Dexter said concerned on the little huntress-in-training.

"I said it once, and I'll say it again, I'll do it," Ruby said without hesitation.

"… _Okay here,"_ Dexter said gently handed the card to Ruby, _"Once the portal is activated, you need to stay away from the portal, it gives out a powerful vacuum that will suck anything in five meters in diameter and over 10,000 leagues above us. Should the worst happen that you will get sucked in the Reverse World, there should be a few portals that can lead back here on Remnant, and I should remind you to take extreme attentiveness if you go to the Reverse World."_

"…Alright," Ruby said hearing every word on what Dexter.

" _Before you go, do you want to say something to your friends first,"_ Crow asked pointing to her friends.

Ruby looked at them with a sense of regret as she hesitantly walked toward them with Crow and Dexter in tow.

"Guys, there's… something I have to tell you," Ruby said almost broken.

"Ruby, what's going on," Weiss said wanting an answer when Ruby was called by them.

Ruby couldn't help but look down like she is in shame.

"Ruby what is happening," Yang said worried.

Crow and Dexter could tell that Ruby is hesitating on how to start, the two look to each other and nodded in agreement to help her.

" _There's something you should know,"_ Crow started.

" _We conducted a plan that can send the enemy out of Vale,"_ Dexter said solemnly.

It got Ozpin, Glynda, and General Ironwood interested as they butted in the argument.

"Perhaps you could enlighten us on your plan," Ironwood said with a few bruises on his face.

" _We managed to concoct a special artifact that will send them out with a powerful vacuum that will drag them out,"_ Crow explained.

"Okay, so we just activate this and it'll be over right," Yang said simply getting stare from the headmasters, friends and Glynda.

" _But it has a cost, since this device creates a portal powerful enough to suck anything in, one of us has to leave the shield and activate it,"_ Dexter said.

" _And… Ruby volunteered to do the job,"_ Crow said in remorse.

"WHHHAAAAATTT," they hunters yelled except WBY and NPR that screamed even louder.

"Ruby, is it true," Pyrrha asked not wanting to believe what they said.

"…Yes, it's true," Ruby confirmed her suspicion.

"No," Yang said in denial, "We almost lost you to those monsters, I am not going to allow you to hurt again under my watch. There has to be another way!"

"We don't have much time," Ruby argued, "If this continues to go on, everyone at Beacon and Vale will die, I have to do this. I don't want anyone else to get hurt. I'm the reason they wanted to strike on Beacon, I'll make sure that they will be defeated before they can hurt me. I may only have one shot at this. And I won't be alone," as if on signal, Turbo, Road, and Chevalier came up behind her.

"I'll be fine… I promise," Yang felt a wrench of hesitation in her young sister go out back there. But it is her sister's decision as she grabbed her sister for a deep hug, "Doh-k…"

"Take **good** care of yourself alright?" the blonde bomber said gliding her thumb on Ruby's adorable cheek

"Will do," Ruby replied wishing her well before taking off to play her role. Quietly, she turned to her partner who also had a hesitant look on her face unsure whether it is concern or worry, "You don't have to give me that look Weiss."

"What look?!" The heiress covered herself shyly, "I'm not worried about you one tiny bit. I'm more worried about my scores. Losing a partner can be very damaging to my academics and even after everything that happened I still want to plan to graduate. So don't you dare, get yourself killed out there."

Even though she acted high and mighty, Weiss was deeply worried about her partner and just like her, Weiss' face ended up showing her emotions than the words she spoke of.

A smile crossed the little girl's face, "I promise Weiss."

" _Ruby,"_ Crow called out _, "We have to do it now!"_

Ruby nodded as she left to the edge of the shield with Turbo, Road, and Chevalier in tow. Ruby took one last glance at them and prepare herself.

" _Ready,"_ Dexter asked Ruby as she gave a nod in response, _"GO!"_ he yelled as he made a hole for them to go through.

Ruby and the three charged through guns blazing, and sword slashing, as the shield quickly sealed the hole. Ruby quickly switched to her duel disk's gun form and shot at anything nearby. Turbo Warrior changed to his car form, rammed a Cyber Commander, changed back and shot two more. Road shot five precise headshots and then switch to his melee weapons which happen to be wings that resemble a piece of the road and bisects an Atlesian Paladin in two like a scissor. Chevalier stabs right through one with ease as it fell, and gracefully glide through the invaders, quick and precise as they were filled with punctures and sliced through. Just as Ruby got to a favorable spot, she was about to flip the card with her wrist, until a Paladin punched her, interrupting her as she got back up her feet. She doesn't have time to fight a Paladin. As the mechanized battle suit walked to its opponent, three gunshots fired behind it as the Paladin looked to who fired. A sudden flash and metal meeting metal were heard as the Paladin fell, amputated on the waist. Ruby couldn't help but be surprised at the assailant who struck down the machine. It turned out to be….

"Jaune," Ruby yelled flabbergasted that her first friend in Beacon is fighting with her again, "Why are you here?! Weren't you injured?!"

"As much as I want to explain Ruby, but we need to get these guys out of here," Jaune said slicing a Cyber Commander in half with ease, "Red helped me recuperate and got me up to speed. Play the card quickly!"

Ruby looked to her friend's left hand and saw that he is holding a duel disk similar to hers but ocean blue and red. Red must've made him a duelist, she thought. As she activated the card by flipping it with her wrist, a narrow column of light emerged from it as the light rose through the skies and then began to swerve around to the point it became a large cyclone. Everyone except the ones in the shield can feel the gravitational pull it was giving. Almost immediately the Cyber Commanders and the Paladins were sucked into the vortex, while some of the the Metal Dragons fared better as they clawed onto the earth. Ruby and Jaune used their scythe and sword respectively, slowly but surely trying to reach the shield. Soon, the vortex grew stronger sucking in more of the Metal Dragons. Next thing everyone knows, large purple ships come down like meteors being absorbed in the cyclone at the process, becoming gleams of light. And an even colossal ship came along as dark laughter echoed in the area as it was sucked in completely.

" _Look out!"_

Ruby and Jaune looked to see three Metal Dragons use the gravitational pull to strike at them, but was tackled by Road, Turbo, and Chevalier as they were dragged into the vortex.

"No!" Ruby yelled in fear as she reached her hand to them in futile. While she wanted to save them, she had to get to the shield with Jaune.

They were close, but the vortex became stronger instantly, pulling them off their weapons as they are being sucked in. They could feel they are in place as they look to see that Professor Goodwitch is pulling them back with her telekinesis. But she having trouble, with the visible sweat her face is showing as they were in a dangerous version of tug-of-war with Ms. Goodwitch barely winning as they were close to them. They can see their friends at the edge of the shield extending their hands for them. It seemed like this was it.

But right before they can reach them, a shot was heard as Professor Goodwitch tumbled to ground in pain while blood seeped out from her clothing. With her focus gone, Jaune and Ruby were pulled to the vortex with their weapons as well as they screamed in shock, faintly calling out their friends to help before falling in a large portal crafted by the vortex. The cyclone immediately disappeared along with the leaders' of RWBY and JNPR.

"RUBY," Yang yelled out, her eyes widened in terror and heart torn. She could feel her sister's fingers on her. She was so close. So close to saving her. Only to be too late.

WBY and NPR were in sorrowfulness as they were extremely close to saving them, but only to be robbed away. Nora cried as she wept at Ren's shoulder, while he had his head down in shame. Weiss and Blake as well with tears forming inn their eyes. Pyrrha… Pyrrha had it the hardest like Yang as she cried, bringing her hands to her mouth, losing her partner, the man she cared, had her heart shattered. She wiped her tears as she looked to where the shot came from as well as everyone. It turned out to be Volcannon that didn't dissipate along with the two that assaulted on Ruby, with the mark Blade made when it shot Volcannon through the throat. Yang got up as she looked at Volcannon with her lilac eyes now turned to blood red, tears still cascading down as fire flourished on her hair as Volcannon merely stared at her back with its blank blue eyes without fear nor pity. Silently knowing what will happen next, Crow quietly activated Cursed Armaments and equipped it to Volcannon, erasing all its power. With a bloodlust scream, Yang along with the others began to take their sorrow and rage on the unfortunate machine. Before they were close, Volcannon took one more shot on the shield generator as it was destroyed and the shield disappeared. It was soon bombarded by punches, ice, gunfire and stabs. Even though it was dissipating, they were at it while it was being erased, wasting all of their remaining dust ammunition on it. When they are done with their rage, they sat where they were with their heads down in grief.

" _Blade,"_ Dexter to his attention, _"Try to contact Ruby and Jaune."_

With a nod, Blade took a small cellular device as he made quick calibration and attempt to contact them, meanwhile the Black Wings took the chance to finish the stragglers off.

* * *

(Remnant's Reverse World)

Ruby groaned as she tried to get up on what felt like the most dangerous ride she'd ever been on. Opening her eyes, she saw what looked like Remnant's distorted world. Everywhere she sees there is earth twisted or bent and islands sprouted and levitating all over the area, even the water from rivers and waterfalls seem to flow in a serpent-like pattern or current in the air as the sky resembled the ocean. It looked like its Picasso's version of Remnant. Admiring the landscape around her, she found Jaune laying down on his back unconscious with his sword and her scythe near his torso.

"Jaune," Ruby said getting up as she walked toward him with her hand on her stomach, "Jaune get up!"

Jaune groaned as he looked at Ruby with weary eyes as he got up similar to a drunk man as he looked around, seeing that they are not at Beacon anymore.

"Where are we," Jaune asked looking around.

"We're at the Reverse World Jaune, I guess we are going to be stuck here for a while," Ruby said grabbing her scythe as Jaune got his sword.

A metallic shot up and grabbed the edge of the earth they were standing on. Which turned out to be Road Warrior.

" _There they are,"_ Road said climbing up as Chevalier and Turbo climbed up as they walked over to them, _"We've been looking all over for you two."_

"Sorry to make you guys worry, how about you guys," Ruby responded.

" _The Metal Dragons were easy to deal with when we got here and we spent some time looking for you guys,"_ Chevalier said.

" _Yes, and I think it's time for us to finish what they started,"_ Turbo pointed back to the skies.

The two looked up to see large ships looming over as the areas under them began to shroud in darkness by their shadows. Enemies begin to fly around as they acted as a barrier for the ships. It looked like there are millions of them ready to strike them down. Ruby began to call out the others that didn't show during the time the professor and headmasters as Nitro Warrior, Junk Warrior, Junk Archer, Junk Destroyer, Junk Berserker, Jet Warrior, Junk Gardna, even Guardian Eatos, and Armory Arm came out. She went as far as summoning the fusion monsters: Elemental Hero Tempest, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, Elemental Hero Thunder Giant, Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster, Elemental Hero Steam Healer, Elemental Hero Absolute Zero, Elemental Hero Gaia, Elemental Hero Mudballman, Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman, Elemental Hero Inferno, Elemental Hero Nova Master, Elemental Hero Plasma Vice, Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman, Elemental Hero Mariner, Elemental Hero Great Tornado, Elemental Hero Darkbright, Elemental Hero the Shining, Elemental Hero Wildedge, Elemental Hero Escuridao, Elemental Hero Core, and Elemental Hero Spectrum.

Jaune couldn't help but give a 'whoa' with stars shining around that Ruby had all these superheroes on her side. Jaune then began shake off the amazement as he got serious on the situation they are at.

"Red gave me this deck and told me what was going on the past few days as everything made sense and why they were kept secret," Jaune said collapsing the gun to the duel disk and looked at it before looking at Ruby, "You wouldn't mind if I add some to the party Ruby?"

"Go ahead Jaune," Ruby happily encouraged, "The more the merrier!"

Jaune nodded as he got a few cards and began to summon them. It turned to be Gilford the Lightning, Gearfried the Swordmaster, Gearfried the Iron Knight, Rocket Warrior, Blue Flame Swordsman, Alligator's Sword, Panther Warrior, Jinzo, Copycat, fusion summon Thousand Dragon, Cyber-Tech Alligator, Goblin Attack Force, Meteor Dragon and Summoned Skull.

However he still isn't done, he summoned another monster with a powerful sense of pressure. At least seventeen meters tall covered in scales black as night, spikes decorate the back of its long neck, slender and large wings sprouted out with a tail as long as its neck, its sleek, draconic, arrow-like head had four spikes protrude back at the sides and top, its mouth was close to being pincers with teeth designed to rip and tear, and four claws on each hand. But the most unsettling characteristic were its eyes… lack of features, no pupils, no irises, no eyelids… just two dark red eyes completely devoid of life. It was one of the oldest monsters that had existed since Yugioh history, the Red Eyes Black Dragon.

All the monsters looked at the monster in shock, awe, and fear, recognizing the famous monster.

And then, Jaune began summon out the young Red Eyes Wyvern, the machine counterpart Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon, and Red Eyes Black Flare Dragon.

" _Your friend has the Red Eyes Black Dragon!?"_ Chevalier exclaimed in amazement.

" _Incredible,"_ Turbo said.

" _Amazing,"_ Road said.

" _Incredibly amazing,"_ Nitro Warrior said.

Now Ruby is left in awe at the black dragon as it looked back at her and then looked to the enemy fleet. Red eyes took a deep breath before letting out a roar, knowing it is back.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSKKKKKKKRRRREEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIII!**

* * *

(Supercarrier Bridge)

The Commander is having a wonderful time as he laughed loudly in insane delight, seeing the monsters and the great Red Eyes Black Dragon.

" _What a glorious spectacle,"_ Commander said in glee while giving a slow clap, _"I love it! I missed my beautiful war so very much,"_ he looked upon the black dragon and the two duelists, _"Look at them. So outrageous, it makes my spine tingle. This is what I want. Duelists that dance between creation and destruction, who cross the borders beyond human comprehension and mocks the borders of humanity and animosity. They look just as lively as the first day I met the Black Rose Dragon. It is truly vicious these two, these wolves in sheep's clothing. I can hear the symphonies of war, it's been so very long, the course of screams, rising from the pits of hell."_

" _Yes, but I couldn't help but think that they would pull off such a precarious stunt,"_ Magical Scientist said looking Red Eyes, _"Now, with us here in Remnant's Reverse World, we may possibly be trapped and can't engage with our plan with those two."_

" _Nonsense,"_ Commander said putting his hand a bit up, _"We have been refabricating this battle for over 5,000 years in the making. Despite the fact Red Eyes is here, everything is going just as I predicted. There is no change in our plan, we will continue without another hesitation. Reorganize our forces and prepare for our next course of action!"_

" _Jawohl!"_

* * *

(Where Ruby and Jaune are at)

They prepared themselves for the imminent attack, but only to find themselves confused when their opponent decided to go to another direction and activating their Slip space drives.

"Wait, where are they going," Ruby asked in wonder. They were ready to give it all they got, but instead they are disappearing from view.

" _They must be going somewhere to initiate the Commander's plan,"_ Chevalier hypothesized.

Red Eyes roared in attentiveness as it looked to where they are going. With its supernatural hawk-like vision, looked around to where they might go, but one sight it saw caused it to roar in irate as it slammed its tail strong enough to get everyone's attention and left a mark on the earth with cracks. The other red eyes began to roar as well, flying over them like vultures with roars of panic. And it got the others on edge.

"What's happening," Jaune asked worried seeing his dragon act this way.

" _I don't believe it,"_ Chevalier yelled in anger as she unsheathed her sword, _"Red Eyes found out where they are going,"_ she pointed to the enemy, _"They are heading for a city!"_

"But why!?" Ruby asked worried with eyes widened.

" _I think they are planning to revivify them at a city filled with people as the Immortals absorb their souls, they may even end up killing most of them in the process!"_

Ruby and Jaune took the news hard as Jaune said, "That's insane!?"

" _So Ruby, now that you know what would happen next what will you do?"_ Turbo asked as their monsters looked to their guardians.

Ruby readied her scythe as she looked out in great ambition, "We're stopping that invasion!"

" _You heard her guys, let's go, go, GO!"_ Chevalier screamed as the others prepare to move out.

Turbo and Road took a stance as their formed a small set of boosters as they rocket out of the ground, the heroes soared over, Rocket Warrior changed into a rocket and flew with Armory Arm, Jinzo hovered, Cyber-Tech Alligator soared, Ruby, Jaune, Copycat, Goblin Attack Force, Alligator's Sword and Panther Warrior took a ride on the Red Eyes monsters, and finally the warriors did something that Ruby and Jaune had them in temporary surprise... they see them kicking the air as they jumped higher as they reached their level.

" _What are guys gawking at, let's go,"_ Chevalier said kicking the air along with the Junks.

The two got out of their stupor as the Red eyes began to fly along with them. With their monsters' help, their techniques, and determination, they will have to give everything they got to stop the enemy.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **Narrator: The war lingers on the other side as the two desperately try to stop them from their plan. Destruction rises to a colossal level, as they frantically attempt to save everyone, but not everyone can be spared. Next time on Dawn of Duel Monsters: 60 vs 15 million! The Resurrection is at hand! The war will end when someone wins.**

 **There you go guys, the chapter that may be the longest I made to date. But unfortunately I may have to step down from writing for a little while.**

 **Don't get me wrong, this is really fun and enjoy seeing it have good views and how it went in the story, but it is also holding me back as my studies begin to become a more priority than doing the story. So then this story will be on hiatus as I go dark for a while, I hope you can understand.**

 **Not only that, I also ended up having new ideas for a few potential stories like:**

 **Disney version of Godzilla (IDW but Marvel sized) on the shows Avengers Assemble, Hulk and the Agents of SMASH, Ultimate Spiderman and so on.**

 **Remnant watches Trailers and Death Battles, where you read everyone's reactions on the videos in the Amity Colosseum.**

 **JNPR watches Death Battle except this focuses on episodes twenty and over, instead of starting at episode one, since you guys like to see the reaction to the others like Yang vs Tifa or Godzilla vs. Gamera.**

 **Halo and One Piece with Master Chief getting advanced technology as he ventures in the world of One Piece and a new created machine to help him fight alongside.**

 **An Alien/One piece crossover with Xenomorphs invading their world.**

 **Maybe a G.I. Joe/ Halo crossover in honor of Freedom Guard**

 **And… ugh, Alien Fanfic: a Xenomorph Harem, this one has been in the darkest ends of my mind of a Xenomorph Queen finding a different method of breeding new xenomorphs in a faster rate as cloned versions of the women in the game and anime franchises in different areas of the lab and trapped with the Queen and her army. And it may be the only M story to be.**

 **Again, they** _ **MAY**_ **possibly come out to be a story.**

 **And I also couldn't help but feel… a bit unappreciated on how the story is, so I may possibly update some of the previous chapters, except World of Yugioh.**

 **Oh, if you noticed the fan art I posted was made by Gallade742, it is a splendid art! I hope you don't mind I use it as the cover.**

 **If you guys have a theory on what will happen next, please put in the review.**

 **So then guys, Read and Review, but please no flames or hate reviews.**


	11. EMERGENCY DISCONTINUE!

**Dear readers of fanfiction,**

 **I appreciate the reviews and favorites that have happened to RWBY: Dawn of Duel Monsters, but it is with great sorrow to tell everyone... this story and any others are hereby discontinued. Please don't hate me for this, but I have a reason why it is discontinued. You see the studies I'm working on, which is AVIATION MECHANICS, is now dragging to me to the point of stress and despair.**

 **I am at the moment have to work double the effort as the subjects grew more difficult and harder to pass the tests. Not only that, I also need to work on several makeup tests that are becoming a great burden on my shoulders. Good news is that I can take one makeup test every week, the bad news is that I also have to simultaneously work on the topics and tests on the current subject as well. Until I battle these demons, this story will be on hiatus or discontinued.**

 **Please don't rage on me, I am trying my very best to do everything in my power to work on both school and my fanfics.**

 **Take care,**

 **Tyrannozaur**


	12. Ch 9 60 vs 15 Million

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to Monty Oum (RIP) and Takahashi Kazuki respectively.**

 **After a long vacation and two days of school I have finally created the chapter you have all been waiting for. Over 8,700 words and 26 pages!**

 **Without any ado, here is Chapter 9, enjoy!**

* * *

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh Theme)**

 **[Ruby's symbol appears on top as Ruby Rose stays in the middle as she then separated, one with her innocent self on the left, while the right is Stardust facing right]**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **[Ruby's shadow shifts as it becomes Stardust Dragon with his amber eyes glowing]**

 **(Your move!)**

 **[Ruby's astral body flies in the vacuum of space as thousands of cards fly around her like an atom with giant beasts breathing fire and ice]**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **[Thunder clashed as monsters pour out from the land, sea and air. Zombies abruptly come up from the graveyard. Volcanoes erupted as Grimm ran to avoid their molten death. Multiple creatures came out and attack the city of Vale. Team JNPR attempt to fight off a giant T-rex as Yang is surrounded by raptors. In the skies, Weiss and Blake were trying to fight a green legless dragon in the Bullhead but was being trapped by lightning bolts. Ruby and Jaune then fall into a large portal as they called their friends for help.]**

 **(Your move!)**

 **[Ruby faces off a man in dark armor as she flows show bright red while the man in dark armor flows black and white. The camera then shows the man in dark armor on his throne while cards surround him like a shield. The scene switches to show a piece of armor fall off to reveal a small black pupil in its blood red eye.]**

 **(Ruby: It's time to du-du-du-du-dududududududuel!)**

 **[The camera shows Ruby's aura fluctuating while Ruby show stillness]**

 **[The scenes then switch as it shows Weiss's face as she poses, Blake's face while pulling out Gambol Shroud, Yang's face in her semblance as she poises a punch, Team JNPR, Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood, and Cinder with fire tracing her right eye]**

 **[The screen cuts to Ruby as she draws a card to the sky bolts of lightning comes from the card as it reveals Elemental Heroes on the right, Junk Warrior, Junk Destroyer, Junk Archer, Turbo Warrior, and Chevalier de Fleur to the left, and finally a red dragon with six eyes emerged from a star appearing at the top.]**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

* * *

(Beacon)

" _Blade, what's the status,"_ Dexter asked.

" _So far I have managed to track her, but there is a major interference in the boundaries, I'll try to accelerate my efforts,"_ Blade said computing on his right arm.

" _Dexter,"_ Crow called getting his attention _, "What should we do now? These guys believe their leaders are gone and that light show got everyone at Vale riled up. It won't be long before we see Bullheads, the army and the media right at us."_

It's true. That portal became so powerful that all of Vale may have witnessed it. It may have cause suspicion for the students that would be curious to go outside. Calculating a right choice of either flee away and have them scratching their heads on what happened or reveal what transpired at Beacon.

" _Then leave that to us."_

The leaders look up as the Black Wings prepare to take aim at the source, but it turned out be their friends. When WBY looked at where they are looking at, and found to be the same white figure that approached Ruby a few days ago. NPR on the other hand, thought it was a mature version of Jaune, but white as Weiss. But then he came with someone else that got the hunters on edge.

Standing taller than Stardust to the point he surpasses General Ironwood's height, the image became clear as large black wings spread wide, a muscular dragon with horns like a ram atop its head and a gaping jaw. Its body is dyed in black and hardened blood streaked liberally almost like the devil himself. It had blond eyes on its chest, shoulders and knee scales. It had a violet shade on its inner body as axes protrude back on its forearms and a dual-bladed axe at the tip of its tail, and red-orange eyes.

" _Stardust,"_ Crow said.

" _About time,"_ Dexter crossed his arms.

" _Don't worry about them guys, they're with us,"_ Crow reassured the hunters.

While the students look at Stardust with a bit on edge since WBY saw him with Ruby at that day, the staff on the other hand, or mostly Ironwood, looked at Red or in this case Bane with great chariness.

" _Crow, we discussed that we don't use that name,"_ Stardust looked at him seriously.

" _Oh right,"_ Crow said embarrassed as he cleared his throat and faced the hunters, _"Guys, I want you to meet the other leaders, the dark scary one Red and my old friend, Altair."_

Bane snarled at that remark and Stardust made a quick bow to them.

" _Technically Crow, he is actually Bane at the moment. Red is off somewhere at his accord,"_ 'Altair' pointed out, _"But we have a more dire situation at the moment,"_ he then looked at WBY and NPR, _"and I assure you six that your friends are still alive."_

What he said got their attention as they look at him with signs of hope.

"How do you know that," Pyrrha asked in disbelief.

" _You didn't tell them Dexter,"_ he eyed the man in the draconic suit whistling innocuously, _"That portal they gone through just crosses to another location. Which-"_

Bane instantly grabbed Dexter and Crow at the necks as he began to choke them.

" _Happens to be my territory,"_ Bane growled at them for their plan.

Even though are strong, they can feel themselves losing precious air, despite Dexter being in an extra armor.

" _I'm sorry, I didn't mean to,"_ Dexter said trying to pry off Bane's vice-grip claw.

With a small roar, he tossed them away like rag dolls. The Black Wings idly stood by knowing that it's between the leaders.

" _Now in regards to that, the only thing we need to be cautious about is when she get here,"_ Altair said with a bit of hesitation on 'she'.

"And who would that be," Ozpin asked the starry leader.

" _The same one who demolished Forever Falls,"_ Altair said deadpanned.

At that instance, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha cringed and turned pale.

"Uh… would that person happen to be," Ren started afraid to ask.

" _Black Rose,"_ Bane said like it is no big deal.

" _Well, hate to burst your bubble… But she's already here,"_ Dexter said sweating and shaking as he slowly look up to the sky like a rusted machine.

Descending down on them like a thrown spear, a dark figure came at great speed. At the last second, just 10 feet from the ground, it stopped falling and spread its wings, creating a powerful blast of wind, slash marks were made deep on the concrete as the hunters and huntresses endured the force of the wind. When the winds ended they saw what made this powerful foray and saw a black dragon adorned in red rose petals, which turned to be….

" _Hello Black Rose,"_ Dexter whimpered slowly taking a step back.

Black Rose, in her draconic form snarled at them, baring her carnivorous teeth as she looked at the others with great disenchantment. While she was surveying the ruined landscape, Crow ordered his men to leave to the Alliance, who happily obliged when they don't want to deal with her on a bad day.

" _Black Rose, we are handling the situation as we speak, there is no need to destroy everything now,"_ Crow raised his hands in attempt to calm her down.

" _Did you really think that Crow, I already knew what transpired here, so don't waste your breath! You should be happy that I already took care of Vale, no one will know what happened here,"_ Black Rose said aggressively.

"What did you do to the people of Vale," Ozpin asked seriously. Ever since the reports on what happened at Forever Falls, he, Glynda, and Ironwood got suspicious on who or what did that much damaged. Now meeting the gargantuan monster that was held responsible, he knew he shouldn't take this thing lightly.

" _All I did was spread a powerful sleeping gas throughout, Vale, everyone there is now in a deep sleep at this time,"_ Black Rose said, _"Which reminds me…"_

Black Rose began emanating a purple mist cloaking around her floral body and then telekinetically blew them to Beacon, in a mere set of seconds, the whole school is cloaked in the purple mist.

" _There, now we don't have to deal with them,"_ Black Rose said impatiently, _"Now. Where. Is. Ruby,"_ She demanded with destructive authority.

" _If you must know Black Rose,"_ Bane started, _"These imbeciles had Ruby and Jaune created a portal that led the enemy armada into my territory at the other side."_

"… _Is that so,"_ Black Rose said looking at Crow and Dexter, one who is staring at her bravely though intimidated, while the latter sweating nervously and afraid inside the suit. Crow muttered at Bane saying 'you're not helping.'

In a fast desperation, Dexter attempted to fly away at full speed to flee from Black Rose's wrath.

But he never got the chance.

Large roots erupted from the ground as they swiftly caught the scientist in the sky. Steadily, the roots pulled him down to floor and forced him to meet her face-to-face. As much as he wanted to look away, the plants denied him of any action. He grew more anxious as he looked into her eyes. The cold, amber eyes peered at him like it's tearing through his soul. The look that made her even more terrifying as she would put the foes he fought put to shame. The same glare that made even Odin and Thor flinch by her intimidation.

Bane, or Red, looked at the black dragon with a little bit of arrogance, but more importantly with a lot of respect. Even though she is remarked as the weakest amongst them when it comes to a duel, her prowess, cunning, brutality and feats made her one of the most feared and respected monsters in history.

There was no doubt in his mind that there is no other force that had equaled her when it comes to destructive potential. She is after all the Crimson Dragon's rage incarnate. And she wouldn't get this far if she didn't fend off the Earthbound Immortals or the Red Nova, 10,000 years ago. She is basically a force of nature.

" _Black Rose, please lessen your rage,"_ Crow said bringing his hands up, _"We did not mean to let Ruby and Jaune lead them away to another world. I know that we must be punished for this deed, but taking your rage on us will not quench the matter at hand. We don't to fight each other again so please, let it go."_

Black Rose glared at Crow for a short time, until she took a deep breath. In her mind Crow is right, she shouldn't let out her anger on them. She let Dexter go as the vines retracted back to the earth. Her petals lowered and the thorns on her whips disappeared. Her wings retracted back, signaling that she is now calm.

Suddenly, a pattern of beeping was heard as all eyes turned to Blade Blaster.

" _Guys! I got a signal,"_ Blade said pushing some buttons, _"I can't get a visual, but I can get us to communicate with her."_

" _Put her through,"_ Dexter politely said.

Blade punched a few buttons as a holographic screen appeared in front of them with a picture of Ruby and a straight next to the picture.

" _Ruby, can you hear me,"_ Dexter first said to the screen.

A moment of silence filled the battlefield as they waited patiently for Ruby. And they got what they want.

" _Dexter,"_ Ruby said through the screen, _"How did you call me, there isn't a CCT in here that can allow us to talk?"_ Ruby asked with confusion.

" _You can thank Blade for that, but more on pressing matters, what is going on at the other side,"_ Dexter asked.

" _Well, everything went down fast, and the Commander had led an all-out assault at this Vale,"_ Ruby exclaimed, _"We are fighting them at the moment!"_

Suddenly they can rifles fired and heavy arsenals used while she's talking.

" _Ruby, is there a way that you can have the forces on Vale support you,"_ Crow asked.

" _Well that's the thing, almost immediately they began helping us hold them off. They even have super strong weapons on their side that made the Paladins look tame. And you can vouch Chevalier for rallying the forces."_

Then they can hear Ruby's weapon fire off a few rounds.

" _Okay Ruby, we need to know how many that are under the Commander's assault,"_ Crow said to Ruby.

" _Well, so far… about 15 million forces are invading this side of Vale,"_ Ruby responded.

That number got WBY, NPR, Ozpin, Glynda, and General Ironwood's reaction. With that much forces, this so-called Commander would have enough forces to not only destroy this side of Vale, but also enough to conquer all of Remnant. But a question still lingers in their minds, why would they need 15 million to destroy Remnant?

" _I see,"_ Crow said putting his hand under his chin, _"Well, now that we know what number is the Commander's army, we'll try to bring in reinforcements from our side, Dexter can provide another portal-"_

A large stomp was heard as it got everyone's attention to who made it, which turned out to be Black Rose. She reared her head up and began to scream. The scream was incredibly loud, everyone had no choice but to plug their ears as hard as they can, the only ones that are resisting are Crow, Bane, Dexter and Altair. It felt like hours since she started, but in the process, a large red circle appeared in front of all of them on the ground with electric surges highlighting around the portal as it revealed a deformed world of Remnant.

"… _Or have Black Rose tear a hole in the fabric of reality by screaming,"_ Crow said back into the conversation with Ruby, _"We are going to send at least two to assist you at the moment, for now hang tight."_

Without hesitating, Black Rose flew up, circling around them like a vulture, and swiftly dived into the circle without hesitation.

" _Blade,"_ Dexter called out, _"Go with her if you can, and here,"_ he fished out a small wrist device from his metallic backpack and threw it to Blade _, "take the healing unit with you."_

Blade took the healing unit and nodded to Dexter before jumping into the portal. Before WBY and NPR attempt to follow suit, the portal quickly vanished without leaving a single trace.

" _Hey guys, where did Altair went,"_ Dexter asked confused looking around their area.

Almost immediately everyone looked to where Altair originally stood, only to see a faint outline of before it vanished away.

" _Don't mind him, he must've already went inside the portal when we weren't looking, but for now,"_ Bane turned around moving a few steps forward and then immediately grabbed something into a chokehold. As it what may seem he's holding to nothing, a shimmer appeared as it took the shape of a purple man in black robes, and surprise it is the Earthbound Linewalker, _"We need to talk."_

* * *

(Reverse Remnant; Vale)

The city of Vale. Unlike its original counterpart, the city had more skyscrapers and tall buildings around this city. With lush plants, clean water and no area of violence to be seen at all.

Until the invasion.

The skies were immediately blocked when everyone saw that there were humongous ships covering the city with their enormous shadows. And suddenly purple lights lit up and headed down at the city. It may look harmless, but when it touched the city, explosions were heard as the areas were destroyed by plasma rounds. Almost immediately every citizen began to run, the alarms were heard throughout the city, and the buildings begin to catch on fire by the bombardment of the ships. Police forces and soldiers went to lead the citizens to safety. Then more lights sprout out from the ships as they fell fast to the ground.

But it wasn't missiles, it was soldiers.

Not only are these soldiers, they are composed of Cyber Commanders, Cyber Archfiends, Machine Kings, Fiend Skull Dragons, Cannon Soldiers and Spikebots. But thing turned grim when a few people saw Dragon Seekers come and rain down fire on the streets.

When Ruby, Jaune, and their monsters got to the city, they were seeing a massacre. Fires bloom throughout the buildings. The streets were slowly filled with corpses as civilians attempted to run away with their lives.

"Why would they do this," Ruby first asked as the monsters look to her, "What could possibly be achieved with all this?"

" _That's how it is when you are fighting those with a lust for power,"_ Chevalier answered, _"Do not forget that we are dealing with those with a mission to bring out one of the most dangerous monsters to ever exist. What you are seeing Ruby, is an example of those who will not hesitate to get what they want. They have become something deadlier and ferocious. Not willing to bat an eye or even look back what they have done. This is why we forged this Alliance, to stand against those who seek death and destruction, and no future."_

Jaune continued to look at the hellish city. It looked like a nightmare came true and death is coming to everyone at this battle. He couldn't help but recall his conversation with Red back at the infirmary.

" _You were lucky to deal with a blow like that."_

* * *

(Flashback)

"What," Jaune asked standing up on his feet, feeling better and stronger.

" _That blow from Gaap was meant to incapacitate you from fighting, if it were serious you would've been dead by now,"_ Red said leaning on the wall crossing his arms.

"What!" Jaune yelled in shock hearing what Red said. It wasn't being serious, then it would've easily killed them both when it fought for real.

" _That squad you and your friends fought was nothing more than a recon party to measure your overall strength,"_ Red explained, _"And since Ruby had more experience and power to take it down, despite the help, it led to having an army of hundreds coming at Beacon. It's only a matter of time and endurance your friends and teachers have. And as much as I don't want to deal with more…"_

Red stood up straight and walked to Jaune.

" _Perhaps it is time to have another duelist in the game,"_ Red put up his right hand, while his left began to make gestures around it. On his hand a red orb began to form as it began to take shape. When he is done, Jaune look to see that it looks exactly like Ruby's but ocean blue and red. Red moved the duel disk to Jaune as he took it in his hand.

It felt light and strong at the same time. Messing with the mechanisms, he brought into a gun form like Ruby's.

" _This is the tool Ruby has to bring us here in existence, I trust you won't mess up,"_ Red said and then began explaining Jaune what transpired in the past few days.

Jaune was actually surprised on what he said. A game that can bring out powerful monsters from other worlds just with this duel disk. And when he heard Ruby had training from a guy named Altair in the void, it explains how Ruby got so strong in such a short period of time.

"So, all this started when Ruby got a duel disk of her own, I find it hard to believe she would have enemies, I mean, she's basically the most innocent girl there is in this school," Jaune said in disbelief.

" _Perhaps, but if there is one thing that would cause an army to come here, is because she has the mark,"_ Red said seriously.

"What do you mean," Jaune asked curious about the mark.

Red then began to take off the armor on his right arm and showed it to Jaune. It was some sort of red tattoo with what looked like a skeletal set of wings.

" _This is why the Commander declared war on us,"_ Red said, _"Those who have one of these marks are known as the Signers, in your words Jaune, it is those who are given a greater power. There are six different marks that defines who the user is. But at the same time they wield similar characteristics given. It can give them incredible strength, heightened abilities, and unlimited mystical power. These marks originated 10,000 years ago. Even before this universe was born."_

" _To put it in simpler terms with you, these marks and the leaders of the Alliance are over 10,000 years ago, before your world's history even began."_

It shocked Jaune to the maximum! If he is over 10,000 years, then that means the other leaders and the monsters they commanded have lived just as long as him.

"But I don't understand, why would the Commander want with Ruby, did she already have a mark," Jaune asked about the Commander's goal.

"… _It is because she holds the Mark of Destiny,"_ Red answered.

"Mark of Destiny?" Jaune repeated.

" _That mark she now possesses made her a target to every enemy in existence, current and ancient. It is also the reason why I told you to protect her at all costs. And that Commander, has a grudge with that mark and the predecessors who owned it. Even now, he won't give up so easily without a fight."_

Jaune swallowed the information and processed it in his mind. Is that why the Commander wanted to hurt Ruby this much, over a simple mark? And to send this much just for an innocent girl who hadn't anything wrong to have enemies, other than the White Fang of course.

Suddenly they heard a large metallic sound ringing from outside.

" _Things are now escalating to the point death will soon be inevitable,"_ Red said, _"Boy you have a choice, you can either help Ruby fight against the invasion or miserably remain here and wait."_

Knowing those options, Jaune couldn't stand waiting here anymore. Ever since he came to Beacon, he wanted to be a hero just like his father and grandfather. He had help with his team and team RWBY helping on the way. But this and everything going on, made all he know go topsy-turvy. From the mention of the Black Wings, the Alliance with Crow and Ruby, the power of Black Rose, the one-sided fight against Crow, the declaration of war, and the battle he survived. Everything he had to deal made him believe of things that are even deadlier and more terrifying than the Grim, and it made him afraid of the thought.

"… I'll do it," Jaune said determined.

" _Good,"_ Red said presenting him a deck, _"I want you to take care of this deck, it took me a lot of calls to obtain this beauty,"_ he gave it to Jaune as the latter insert it into the duel disk, _"And to amplify your power."_

Red grabbed Crocea Mors and inspected it. Looking deep into the sword, he found the Sword of Despair and Fusion Sword Murasame Blade placed into the blade. He brought out two cards from his back and puts the cards in one by one: Axe of Despair, Gravity Axe Grarl and Mage Power.

" _Here Jaune,"_ Red said giving the weapon back to Jaune, the latter grabbed his weapon and felt even stronger, _"Remember, the magic I had bestowed upon is meant for you to recuperate, but intense damage and severe injuries can nullify it."_

" _If you'll excuse me, I need to care of some things,"_ Red waved a hand as a black portal appeared in front of him. He walked to the portal and instantly vanished, leaving Jaune alone in the infirmary.

(Flashback End)

* * *

" _So what do we do first,"_ Road asked to the group, snapping Jaune back into reality.

Ruby took some thought as she surveyed the city and the invading forces before deciding the next action, "As much as I want to finish off the Commander so badly, the people should be our top priority."

"She's right," Jaune agreed, "Our main focus is to ensure the safety of the people caught in the invasion. We can also simultaneously take on the Commander's forces."

Ruby nodded at his statement before looking to her monsters, "Elemental heroes, you guys split into groups of three and protect the people from the enemy, Junks, Nitro, Road, Turbo, Chevalier, Eatos, and Jet, you are with me on taking on the air force."

"Red Eyes, Summoned Skull and Cyber-Tech Alligator, you are all with me at the skies," Jaune ordered, "The rest of you try to contain the enemy and support the heroes."

"Let's move," Ruby and Jaune yelled in unison.

"Understood," their warriors cried as the other monsters either beeped or roared in confirmation.

In moments, they quickly separated as Ruby and Jaune took to the skies while the majority were on the ground playing defense.

In such the heroes separated into three groups as each had their own leading them:

Elemental Hero Tempest: Elemental Hero Thunder Giant, Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster, Elemental Hero Darkbright, Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman, Elemental Hero Inferno, Elemental Hero Great Tornado, and Elemental Hero Mudballman.

Elemental Hero Spectrum: Elemental Hero Plasma Vice, Elemental Hero Gaia, Elemental Hero Absolute Zero, Elemental Hero Mariner, Elemental Hero Steam Healer, and Elemental Hero Core.

Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman: Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, Elemental Hero Nova Master, Elemental Hero the Shining, Elemental Hero Wildedge, and Elemental Hero Escuridao.

Unlike Ruby's monsters, Jaune's is one whole squad made of Gearfried the Swordmaster, Gearfried the Iron Knight, Rocket Warrior, Blue Flame Swordsman, Alligator's Sword, Panther Warrior, Jinzo, Copycat, Thousand Dragon, Goblin Attack Force, Meteor Dragon, and Gilford the Lightning.

Almost immediately the streets were filled with fire, charged with electricity, frozen completely or easily smashed as the heroes tried to take on the enemy while preserving whatever life that survived the carnage.

While on the skies, Ruby and Jaune had their duel disks in gun mode as they opened fire on the fighters and robots. Sparks flew, explosions covered skies as fire and claws make the symphony of battle. When the Red Eyes dragons did evasive maneuvers, it caused Jaune to hold on while Ruby skillfully jumped off, used her Crescent Rose's recoil to maintain a bit of air and held on to a passing Red Eyes Wyvern, switching from Crescent Rose to her Duel Disk. Pops were heard as Ruby's monsters kicked the skies while destroying their enemies with swords, fists, and projectiles.

" _This isn't working,"_ Chevalier yelled as she struck a Flint Lock, _"With just us and Red Eyes, we are sluggishly gaining the upper hand,"_ She said to Ruby.

Ruby looked around to see that Chevalier had a point. With just them they can only prolong the dog fight. With the growing numbers, they aren't accomplishing anything. Ruby looked down to the ruined city as to find a solution. In her sights, a squad wearing red and black jackets was moving into the city with surprisingly duel disks on their arms.

"There are duelists here," Ruby said in disbelief, "How is that possible?"

Chevalier stopped to look where Ruby saw as she subconsciously sliced an incoming Flint Lock without looking. Looking closer, she can see an icon on the duel disks' center. But it was no ordinary mark. To the ones that serve Stardust, they know the marks that belong to the Crimson Dragon.

" _They are holding the Wings of Power mark,"_ Chevalier commented as she thought of why the duelists had that mark. And then she made a sudden discovery, _"I don't think this regular Remnant like you think Ruby. What we are right at, is actually one of Red Dragon Archfiend's territory."_

Ruby couldn't believe it. This Reverse World is actually Red's. Is it possible he knew an invasion would come here that he wasn't during the attack at her world? But wait, if this is Red's world, could it be possible for them that they can assist them?

"Chevalier, I know it sounds weird, but can you have them help us fight them off," Ruby asked her.

"… _Actually, I don't think it should be a problem,"_ Chevalier said as she went down to the ruined city.

Chevalier swiftly went down as she nippily landed in front of them with elegance. The squad of nine duelists jumped back as they drew six cards from their decks.

"Identify yourself," one of the duelists demanded.

" _I thought this world seemed better than the original,"_ Chevalier muttered before responding, _"I am Chevalier de Fleur, and now I'll like to meet with your superior please."_

"That would be me," a voice said as someone stepped up in front of her.

Stepping forward stood a man that looked like at his late teens. His hair had two colors, blue with purple highlights and mysteriously two different eye colors, his right eye is topaz, while the other is crimson red. His red and black uniform extremely screams military, possibly from the Battlefield world. Standing 6'5 and marks the rank of Lieutenant. His duel disk seems to look like Ruby's but with purple and black. He even has a long scar running down at his right eye.

" _Who are you,"_ Chevalier asked nicely.

"I am Lieutenant Stukov of the Assault Team Beta, what is your business with us," the named man said in a Russian tone demanding her.

" _If you must know we need assistance in taking out the incoming fighters in the skies,"_ Chevalier said pointing out to the skies.

Lieutenant Stukov looked up to the sky as he observed the ongoing explosions that continue to bombard everything as the view is constantly being peppered by explosions, and dust.

"I can see that, our king has ordered us and the rest to provide cover fire and support of evacuations to the people. To be honest, I think death is coming to everyone more swiftly," Lieutenant Stukov said, "However, who is it that you serve that would want us to assist you in the skies?"

Chevalier looked at the boy in seriousness as he looked at her suspiciously. It looked like he already seen this kind of battle and been through it multiple times. He must be one of Red's veteran duelists she thought. Seeing he needs to know who she follows, she raised her hand to see it. Leisurely a red light appeared and it took into shape. Lines glowed as they slowly start to take shape. Once it was complete, the lights have transformed into a shape of a dragon's head.

The lieutenant looked at the mark in shock. While he was with Red, he knows the marks as well as any that saw them. Since the brand shows there are monsters that worthy to be their comrades or their inner circle, they hold a rank above others even duelists. But this mark changes everything as it is the Mark of Destiny, the leader that exceeds the King.

"Assault Team Beta, Attention!" Lieutenant Stukov screamed taking a step back as he and the others quickly put their cards back into their respective decks and saluted her with discipline.

' _Huh, who would've thought,'_ Chevalier thought of their actions. It seemed Red taught them to recognize the marks and those that wield it as superior officers. She would have to thank Red later.

" _Assault Team Beta,"_ Chevalier yelled _"We need support fire and anti-air to take care of our friends on the atmospheres. Take your positions and take control of the skies!"_

"Sir, yes sir!" Lieutenant yelled, "You heard her lads, let's go!"

The duelists broke off as they began to ready their monsters. The first three used polymerization and fusion summoned Gatling Dragons. The next three managed to swiftly summon VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon and two Kaiser Dragons. The two summoned merely summoned two Metal Zoas. Finally for the cherry on top, Lieutenant Sergei went about and brought forth a seventeen-meter Flying Fortress Sky Fire and activated Solidarity. As the monsters were set in place on different rooftops, the lieutenant stood on top of Sky Fire's left shoulder while leaning on its head. He looked to the duelists and monsters and made a gesture to the sky.

"LIGHT 'EM UP," Stukov ordered as the monsters simultaneously open fired.

Gatling guns spurred, missiles were launched, and lasers shined creating devastating results as the invaders quickly lost numbers.

Ruby evaded the gunfire as she is then introduced to a massive display of explosions, quickly dealing so much damage than them. By her count the display destroyed what looked like thousands, while they were merely taking out hundreds.

"Whoa," Ruby said softly looking for the ones responsible for the assault. She saw that it was a group of machine monsters and two dragons that assisted in the defense.

" _Ruby!"_

Ruby shook off her amazement as she looked to see Chevalier 'flying' to her.

" _We got the reinforcements, I recommend that we focus on taking out the carriers, they are the ones that are continuously deploying more troops,"_ Chevalier said pointing to one of the carriers.

Ruby looked to the carriers and thinks she is right. By their account they were merely taking out many that left the ships. But their true objective was to take them out, otherwise this so-called war is just going to be a battle of endurance.

"Jaune," Ruby called to her friend on Red Eyes.

"Yeah, I heard every word," Jaune responded, "We need to get moving in order to get an advantage on the situation."

"Right, let's move," Ruby yelled as Red Eyes Wyvern roared in agreement.

Three large beams suddenly emitted out of nowhere as they quickly evaded them. However, Jaune ended up feeling singes of pain as one of the lasers got _too_ close to his personal space. Gritting his teeth, Jaune had to endure it for now.

"Scatter, we'll do more damage when we're in groups," Jaune suggested wincing from the pain.

Ruby quickly nodded as she jumped off of the black wyvern and caught by Junk Warrior's big hand. Once on Junk Warrior, the two quickly went their different ways to destroy the carriers.

Away from Ruby's sight, Jaune began to cough violently as he covered his mouth. When he stopped, he looked to see that blood is on his hand. Red Eyes Black Flare Dragon screech in concern as the monsters look to Jaune. Cyber-Tech Alligator quickly went to Jaune's side and use Numinous Healer on Jaune. It fired a transcendent white beam on Jaune as he allowed it to heal some of his wounds. It helped him cope with the pain more easily as he was feeling even better.

"Thanks guys," Jaune said appreciating their concern as they go back to destroying the carriers.

On Ruby's side they are discussing on how to swiftly destroy the carriers while simultaneously destroying any incoming monsters.

" _Ruby, if I may,"_ Chevalier said swiping down enemy fighters while talking, _"I advise that we split up and take down the carriers, the sooner we destroy them… the better,"_ she said stopping momentarily to bisect another in half.

"That's great, but how are we going to get through all of them, when they are acting as shields," Ruby asked as a laser nearly hit her as she brought up her Crescent Rose and shot down a Jade Knight without looking.

The monsters look to each other and nod as Road brusquely grabbed Ruby and placed her on top of Armory Arm, forcing her to hold it on all four limbs.

"Wait, what are you guys doing," Ruby asked franticly as she wobbled a bit on the mechanical arm, while Junk Berserker grabbed the lower end like a football.

" _We're going to launch you and Junk Warrior into that Carrier, while we head off to the others,"_ Turbo said as the others got into place.

" _Alright, on three,"_ Road said calmly.

" _THREE!"_ Road immediately yelled.

Berserker quickly threw as Ruby was caught completely off guard on the immediate course of action.

"I WASN'T READY!?" Ruby shrieked in fear as tears fell off as Armory Arm clenched its hand into a fist and grew faster with his own rocket.

Chevalier and Junk Archer each grabbed Junk Warrior's arm. Junk Warrior used his jet boots as the two launched him forward. Then Road and Turbo sped into place as they prepare to do a drop kick. When their feet were connected, the two launched him with great strength as Junk Warrior uses its engine-like jetpack, swiftly catching up to Ruby while throwing a punch with his big arm. As the three whistled through the battle they got close to the ship's hull, they tore through its plating like it was rock and charged through without losing momentum.

"THIS ISN'T," Ruby said going through the hull.

 **CRASH**

"WHAT I HAD IN MIND," Ruby then said going through another room.

 **CRASH**

"TO," Ruby said as two unlucky soldiers were obliterated by Armory Arm and Junk Warrior's fists.

"GO IN," Ruby said going through a hallway.

 **CRASH**

"A SPACESHIP," Ruby yelled as they punched literally through into more rooms.

 **CRASH**

 **CRASH**

 **CRASH**

After what felt like busting through 5 more rooms, Armory Arm made a complete stop, causing Ruby to fly 10 feet farther. Junk Warrior quickly caught her with his big hand and settled her down, standing up. He gently touched Ruby with his fingers, but it didn't work as Ruby was dazed from the launch.

"So… many… Zweis," Ruby said lightheaded as her eyes became swirls and little dogs chasing stars appeared on top of her.

Looking at her eyes in a deadpanned look, Junk Warrior merely raised his left hand…

 **SLAP! SLAP!**

And slapped her harshly on the face.

"Ow! Ow! Okay I'm back," Ruby quickly said snapping out her trance as her cheeks felt bruised.

Junk Warrior quickly carried the young girl and boosted out of the room with Armory Arm floating alongside them.

After going through multiple hallways, Junk Warrior made a few beeps to the floating arm. The arm responded back with beeps with confirmation. He put Ruby on top of Armory Arm and separated, leaving Ruby confused.

"Where is he going," Ruby asked the arm.

The arm responded back with beeps as they continue moving on.

"To get something," Ruby repeated confused on what it said, "What would he get in the spaceship?"

Armory Arm quickly pick up the pace as he zoomed through the halls. Although there some obstacles in their way, Ruby quickly shot them down with both her Crescent Rose and her duel disk.

In a few minutes, they managed to get to their destination, a room with three doors and a weird machine in the center.

"What is this place," Ruby asked the arm getting off it.

The arm responded with a few beeps and bleeps as it landed on its hand and walked with five fingers.

"The engine room," Ruby wondered as she looked around.

The arm talked again but with whirs as it jump up a bit.

"We're going to blow it up," Ruby repeated, "…Ooh," she understood with her mouth making an 'o'.

With the engines gone, the ship will fall.

A sound of muffled shots were heard as she divert he attention to the door in the middle, her weapon ready. Silence fell upon the room as her eyes narrowed on the door. As the door opened…

It revealed Junk Warrior who was hauling in something big with his large arm. Sparks lit up the floor as he dragged it into the engine and allow her to see it. A huge black bulk filled with multiple spikes spreading all over the body.

Junk beeped to Ruby as he primed the bomb for detonation. He beeped to Ruby as she approached it and placed her hand on the blue light, now blinking red.

She quickly got on Junk Warrior as the three rocket their way out of there by going through the same holes they made when they breached the ship, as they finally got off the ship, in mere seconds, the ship exploded from the inside, annihilated from the inside out.

"We did it," Ruby said looking at the explosion, "Hey, what happened to the other guys," she wondered looking around for them.

Almost immediately something answered her question. It was a cacophony of explosions that were emitted inside the other carriers, it almost looked like a series of giant fireworks simultaneously ignited.

A few figures emerged from the exploding ships, as it turned out to be her own monsters flying to her. Some were charred and the others have little scratches.

" _Mission accomplished,"_ Turbo said to her making a small bow.

" _Well, it's a start, now we need to focus on the main one,"_ Chevalier said pointing to the largest ship, easily casting a massive shadow on them.

"But what about Jaune and the others," She asked for her friend.

" _Ruby, they were already done with the other carriers,"_ Archer said in a British manner.

Ruby couldn't help but slack jaw as she heard he was finished already, while they were busy on the others.

Their then heard a series of flapping as they look to see Red Eyes Wyvern flying at them before stopping while giving small roars.

"They are planning to invade the giant carrier so he is asking us to distract the main force," Ruby repeated with an emotion of surprise that Jaune would go in so suddenly.

" _Uh, Ruby,"_ Road poked at Ruby's shoulders before pointing up to the ship.

Ruby looked to ship and saw something… unforeseen.

The remaining monsters and ships began to circle around the massive ship, almost becoming a living force field. Unfortunately for them, the enemy began bombarding below with heavy ordinance as Ruby and her monsters take evasive action. And they are still low, while they have millions still flying strong.

'Jaune I hope you can get in, because this is going to be a long day,' Ruby thought with a slight of panic.

* * *

(Beacon, Vale)

" _Ha-ha, who would've thought you would catch me so easily,"_ Linewalker said happily despite being choked.

" _And I suggest you answer my questions scum,"_ Bane said demanding answers, _"You were here the whole time examining how they fight did you?"_

" _That is an affirmative,"_ Linewalker said without a care in the world, _"And to be honest, they are much weaker than expected really."_

" _Unfortunately, I intend to agree,"_ Bane said, _"And I know that the Battalion Commander is observing even now huh. So let me ask you this, what gave him the right to fully use his resources on Ruby?"_

Silence came forth as the question echoed on the scarred battlefield. Then slowly a small chuckle came out from Linewalker as responded to him.

" _Because she is the true enemy out of everyone. Her powers, her skills, her knowledge, everything she has, made her an enemy to all. And her very existence makes it more sickening. You could say we wished… that she should never be born in the first place,"_ Linewalker said with a sense of mad glee.

Bane gently placed Linewalker on his feet, letting go. But he did this for a reason. Yang quickly grabbed Linewalker herself as she glared at him angrily. Her golden hair is completely on fire as her lilac eyes turned blood red, gritting her teeth intensely as she looked him in pure rage.

Her existence is sickening? She shouldn't be born in the first place? These statements made her blood boil so much, she would kill him in front of everyone. Even Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren are filled with rage that he would so boldly say in front of them.

"You got some nerve to say that," Yang snarled at him, "Ruby has every right to live with us with a dream of being a huntress. And you just mock and spat that she had no reason be here with us all!? Who do you think you are you unrighteous bastard! What made you think she is worth trash!? What did she ever do to you?!" Yang demanded readying her gauntlet to destroy this cretin.

"Yang," Blake cried in stopping her from killing him. But Crow raised his arm in front of her. She looked at him as Crow shook his head as if to tell her not to interfere.

Once filled with glee, now in silence Linewalker wasn't intimidated by this blond brawler. With his stone, stoic face he look straight into Yang's raging eyes without a sense of fear or any emotion. When he spoke, Yang turned from anger into complete shock and gasp.

"… _Nothing."_

Her friends, the professors, and Ironwood were caught completely off guard by one statement.

" _We are meant to kill those who are against our unconditional valor, and her humanity shall cease to exist."_

After the revelation, Yang slowly let go of Earthbound Linewalker. In a split second, a large claw impaled him through the chest as everyone, but Crow, Dexter and the Black Wings, looked at them in utter disbelief as it was Bane who did the deed.

Weakly, Linewalker chuckled before raising himself up to the crowd.

" _It won't matter… how many times… you take us down, we will always come back… more monstrous than ever,"_ he said, _"Farewell."_

In the blink of an eye, Linewalker completely vanished with no trace at all. Bane lowered his claw and looked to his friends and nodded. The Black Wings quickly faded away from everyone as they left Crow, Bane, and Dexter. And even the mist that covered the school now vanish as it did in the city.

The three Signer Dragons now look back to see a volley of red orbs barreling down several feet away from them. From the moment they landed, people or copies began to form, surprising the hunters and huntresses. There was Roman Torchwick, The White Fang Lieutenant with the chainsaw, Neo, and to Blake's fear, her old mentor and friend Adam Taurus. But it didn't stop there, there was also a large Nevermore and a giant Deathstalker which had WBY and NPR remember their initiation months ago, the Grimm they dealt with, now came back. But the last one got Ozpin, Glynda, and James Ironwood in utter disbelief. Wielding and extendable staff with dust crystals, a light brown complexion with short straight brown hair, gold decorations with an offset white blouse with a brown vest, and a corset, the girl they almost lost. The current Fall Maiden, Amber.

Looking at the ones before them, Bane walked toward in a calm manner as Crow followed, wrist blades unsheathed.

" _I would suggest you don't interfere hunters,"_ Crow said to them without looking.

" _You brats had your fun,"_ Bane said snarling as smoke exits from his gaping mouth and brought his claws out, _"Now let's see what these pitiful excuse of enemies are made of!"_

The enemies of the hunters prepared their weapons as a confrontation is about to begin.

Bane and Crow vs. the Copies

* * *

(Reverse Remnant; Vale)

Ruby and her monster were swiftly dodging the incoming firepower. However, it immediately stopped when to look to see that they halted everything as if something got them spooked. And then, she felt a terrifying chill crawling up her spine. There was only one being capable being that had this much pressure. Like a rusted machine, she slowly looked behind and saw what made them cease.

… It was Black Rose Dragon moderately incensed, flying with her heavy wings as she headed towards the super carrier.

The swarm of millions were heading straight for her as they ready their arsenal at her. Ruby feared that she will be annihilated by the swarm.

" _Ruby,"_ Chevalier said making her pay attention to her, _"I want you to watch closely and witness why she is the most feared and destructive of us all."_

Ruby complied as she looked at them growing closer and closer. But as they finally got 20 meters within reach, Black Rose did something terrifying.

Red fire blazed around her floral body as she closed her wings.

Then with a loud and petrifying roar, she launched her wings out with vines spread straight as fire and darkness spewed like a massive shockwave and the swarm was enveloped in flames like a massive tidal wave. Explosions rattled the skies as Ruby and her monsters tried to withstand the explosion from underneath the destructive dragon. Ruby held her arms up, trying to withstand the heat, but she can feel like she is burning from the inside out, as the shockwave gave an intense heat wave. When she looked down, her eyes widened in shock as she sees the tall buildings gradually set on fire and the cement that made the roads _bubble_ from the heat.

It was terrifying, and to think Black Rose had this kind of power within her. When she looked back up as the shockwave ended, Ruby looked at the super carrier with flabbergast as it was the only thing staying up, but the armor plating was dangerously charred as fires emitted on the surface. Over 14 million enemies, Black Rose singlehandedly obliterated every monster in the skies, all but the ship itself.

Her hands trembled, and her fear of Black Rose's destructive capabilities expanded exponentially. Even after the assault, Ruby can still feel the burning heat from the Black Rose Dragon.

* * *

(The Super Carrier)

Everything was a mess from inside. Smoke emitted from various places and fires are spreading. Weapons, vehicles and armaments were either overturned or destroyed from Black Rose's power. And the people there were turned into pure ash.

In the delta section, screams of agony were heard as it turned out to be Jaune. He was already inside the ship, but was unknowingly caught by the blast radius. He was sitting near the wall as his body was in complete pain from the burning power of Black Rose. His mouth and his nose was constantly bleeding, he almost went deaf when multiple explosions ignited out of nowhere. And to make it worse, this also negated Red's healing spell completely, so he felt pain convulsing all over from head to toe. Some of his monsters were destroyed too. The only ones that survived were the Red Eyes monsters and they were lying from the pain as well.

In the main bridge, all that was left was the body of the Commander laying lifeless on the floor as nearby his throne was damaged beyond repair. Chuckling was heard as the Commander stood up completely straight and slowly clapping.

" _MARVELOUS,"_ the Commander yelled joyfully, _"THAT WAS EXTREMELY INCREDIBLE! YOU HAVEN'T LOST A SINGLE OUNCE OF YOUR POWER, MY WONDERFUL BLACK ROSE!"_ he then laughed to his heart's content that after all these years the Black Rose hasn't lost her touch on destructive capabilities.

In his mind, he didn't care that he lost every soldier on board, the spectacle of Black Rose made his heart leap for joy. And now he will finish the first part of his devised plan.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **Narrator: The Black Rose's rage has come as the enemies dwindle to none. As they seem to gain a victory, the enemy always has a trick up his sleeve. Next time on Dawn of Duel Monsters: Rebirth of the Immortals. After years of endless slumber, the titans shall rise again.**

 **Do you think Black Rose is a bit overpowered, but then again "on the turn this card is synchro summoned, you can destroy** _ **all cards**_ **on the field."**

 **Read and Review, but please no hates/flames**


	13. Ch 10 Rise of the Immortals

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Takahashi Kazuki respectively.**

 **Oh and Keybladeknight39, I have a surprise for you!**

 **Without any ado, here is Chapter 10, enjoy!**

* * *

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh Theme)**

 **[Ruby's symbol appears on top as Ruby Rose stays in the middle as she then separated, one with her innocent self on the left, while the right is Stardust facing right]**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **[Ruby's shadow shifts as it becomes Stardust Dragon with his amber eyes glowing]**

 **(Your move!)**

 **[Ruby's astral body flies in the vacuum of space as thousands of cards fly around her like an atom with giant beasts breathing fire and ice]**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **[Thunder clashed as monsters pour out from the land, sea and air. Zombies abruptly come up from the graveyard. Volcanoes erupted as Grimm ran to avoid their molten death. Multiple creatures came out and attack the city of Vale. Team JNPR attempt to fight off a giant T-rex as Yang is surrounded by raptors. In the skies, Weiss and Blake were trying to fight a green legless dragon in the Bullhead but was being trapped by lightning bolts. Ruby and Jaune then fall into a large portal as they called their friends for help.]**

 **(Your move!)**

 **[Ruby faces off a man in dark armor as she flows show bright red while the man in dark armor flows black and white. The camera then shows the man in dark armor on his throne while cards surround him like a shield. The scene switches to show a piece of armor fall off to reveal a small black pupil in its blood red eye.]**

 **(Ruby: It's time to du-du-du-du-dududududududuel!)**

 **[The camera shows Ruby's aura fluctuating while Ruby show stillness]**

 **[The scenes then switch as it shows Weiss's face as she poses, Blake's face while pulling out Gambol Shroud, Yang's face in her semblance as she poises a punch, Team JNPR, Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood, and Cinder with fire tracing her right eye]**

 **[The screen cuts to Ruby as she draws a card to the sky bolts of lightning comes from the card as it reveals Elemental Heroes on the right, Junk Warrior, Junk Destroyer, Junk Archer, Turbo Warrior, and Chevalier de Fleur to the left, and finally a red dragon with six eyes emerged from a star appearing at the top.]**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

* * *

(Reverse Remnant; Supercarrier)

A series of black wings flapped around the ruined ship as they head for the bridge of the ship. On top of Red Eyes Black Dragon, Jaune laid on his back as he continued to try tolerating the most painful and agonizing treatment had unknowingly been attacked by. Gritting his teeth, hands on chest and eyes, his body was filled with charred marks and burns as he was carried on Red Eye's back. As much as he wanted to lay down and get healed, he had a job to do and that is to get to the Commander as soon as possible.

Meanwhile on the bridge, the Commander walked to a part of the ship's controls and began pressing on the buttons with one hand. In his telepathic powers, he could hear the dragons coming for his blood, oh how exhilarating it would be to meet the Red Eyes. But unfortunately his plan has a higher priority than that.

' _They may've think they beaten me, but regrettably for them I am just one step ahead,'_ the Commander thought as he pressed one last button before heading up to the sight of the door.

As he expected, the door was blown off by a fire blast with the fragments of the metals nearly scraped his appearance. As the smoke dissipated from the blast the fused and remained forms of Red Eyes surrounded him in a half circle. The original Red Eyes landed on twos as Jaune got off with his duel disk in gun mode in hand, blood still falling on his lips, eyes and nose.

"It's over… Commander," Jaune said painfully while aiming his gun at the Commander, "You lost."

" _On the contrary young Arc, I am far from lost,"_ Commander said without any signs of surrender.

Jaune pressed the trigger and fired at the Commander. As the card-like ammunition spewed towards its target, it then phased through the Commander as it lodged itself on the part of the ship before dissipating. No sign of damage on the Commander, before he began to distort a bit.

"A hologram," Jaune yelled surprised as he looked at him with a bit of anguish.

" _As I told you and that little rose, no matter what you do we will reverse this situation as many times as we like, what you witnessed was nothing but a mere prelude of what is to come. But since you went all this way just to get to me, I could give you a consolation prize,"_ He thought for a little while before snapping his fingers, _"I know, I'll give you this ship. I won't be needing it for a while. I hope to see you and that girl once again on the battlefield. If you can take care of what I wrought upon this world,"_ Commander said bowing to him as he completely faded away.

Jaune stood there along with Red Eyes as he began to feel everything they had done to be pointless, but the speech the Commander gave, give him an ominous belief that there will be more like this. Suddenly the ship began to tumble as Jaune managed to get his footing. Something tells him that there is something outside causing this gigantic ship to move. A ring was heard as he fished for his scroll with the caller being Ruby.

" _Jaune, something bad is happening, some pods got out of the ship and landed on the city and all of a sudden the skies turned dark!"_

Jaune got the message as he began to leave the ship with Red Eyes Black Flare Dragon and Meteor Black Dragon while the others joined him to leave.

* * *

(Remnant; Beacon)

The hunters and huntresses were surprised, no flabbergasted that there are actual copies now standing before them. But mostly Ozpin, Glynda, and Ironwood. The maidens were supposed to be kept a secret and they formed the Brotherhood to make the Maidens nothing but a fairy tale. And the current Fall maiden was seriously injured and hidden in their secret vault. And now, a complete copy of the Fall maiden now appears before them. It must mean that the enemy that wanted the young girl dead, knows they existed. And these two are willing take on all of them by themselves, who are they to believe they can take down a maiden along with the villains that existed.

" _These guys are the ones that caused you guys so much trouble,"_ Bane said pointed at them with false disbelief and chuckled, _"Oh this is rich! I can't believe these jokers would be it, you guys must be much weaker than I expected!"_

A mocking tone complete with a pure insult got Weiss, Blake and Yang growing ticks on their foreheads. Each of them had reasons to say they more than what they appeared. But they couldn't help but remember their squabble with Crow. The guy took them and team JNPR on without any effort, no sign of exhaustion, and no aura at all. Skills like that would've had him on par with the most skilled huntsmen to have ever existed.

" _Bane, how about you take care of the circus crew while I take care of the ones with the masks,"_ Crow suggested.

" _Sounds like a plan, I'm in,"_ Bane said cracking his fists, _"I haven't fought for a long time, but this should be a good warm-up."_

Bane opened up a hand to have the bullet Dexter caught to save Ruby

" _Be ready on my mark,"_ Bane said.

" _Right,"_ Crow said with blades already out, readying himself for combat.

The copies began to shift their bodies as four of them stepped forward to the challenge composed of Adam Taurus, the chainsaw-wielding lieutenant, Neo, and Roman Torchwick.

Bane tossed the bullet into the air as everyone focused on the falling ammunition. Slowly but surely, it fell closer to Bane.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

(Red vs Blue Season 10 Soundtrack: Pray)

The bullet onto his palm as he flicked it to the ice cream-themed girl, lodging into her forehead. As it seemed she fell, her body shattered like glass as the real Neo ducked and charged at Bane with a few kicks, but he dodged by nearly inches from each strike. He grabbed her arm in a swift manner as he threw her over as Torchwick aimed his can and fired at him, but the shots didn't hit him as Bane quickly punched him in the gut and uppercut him. Crow spread his wings as flew towards Adam with killing intent. Adam quickly got into a stance as he readied himself with his on the hilt. On the moment Crow was in range, Adam gave his signature attack, but missed him. Crow flew up and speedily went down as he grabbed Adam's jaw and drove him down behind him to the ground. Crow kicked his face, forcing him to stand as Adam was kicked again on the stomach.

Meanwhile Torchwick was blocking Bane's lightning claw and blade strikes. But the strikes were powerful, so he had extreme trouble holding off the power in the strikes. He crouched down a bit as Neo was over and kicked, only to be blocked by Bane's double-axed tail and clawed to the face, while Roman got force palmed to the heart, launching him a few feet.

Crow was simultaneously blocking Adam's sword and holding off the chainsaw-wielding lieutenant. He threw them off as he gave a few strikes to Taurus and uppercut him before going to the lieutenant. The lieutenant drove his chainsaw down, but the moving teeth was blocked by Crow's wrist blades. With a twist with his blades, the moving teeth was shattered as it became useless. Crow made quick strikes to his abdomen, kicks his lower body, knocked the weapon off and finished him by stabbing through the head before kicking him off and heading towards Taurus.

Bane had Roman weaponless as he continuously punched him like a punching bag before brutally braking the bones on his arms and legs. As he went down, Neo jumped behind Bane as he turned to look at her, she began using her umbrella for well-placed strikes but each were blocked by Bane's axe arms. Bane then caught her umbrella with one hand and punched her hard on the face. Bane broke her umbrella in half and went to finish off Torchwick by impaling his claws into his heart. The criminal now lifeless, he heads towards the petite girl trying to stand up. Before she had a chance, Bane dug his claws into her spine as her showed immense pain and lifted off the ground. The next thing happened was brutal to the young members of WBY and NPR. Mechanical parts were heard as the jaws began to open wide and serrated teeth emerged from within. Rearing his head, Bane lunged his teeth onto Neo's head and trapped her like a monstrous bear trap. The teeth went through her aura and dug themselves on her head. With a twist of Bane's head, Neo's neck was snapped in two.

On Crow's side, he was being block by Adam's red sword as he went to give the killing blow. Without notice, he swerved around the Faunus, grabbed his sheathed and kicked him. He snapped it in two as he forced him into the defensive. Adam tried to quickly block them all, but he couldn't be fast to see that Crow caught his sword with his predator blades and broke it. With the sword snapped, Crow gave a powerful combo as he tore through Adam's aura and to the point he is dripping blood. Crow ended this copy's life by driving all four wrist blades into his chest. Adam fell on his knees lifeless as Crow brought his blades out.

Large feathers began to fall from the sky as the Nevermore and Deathstalker made their move, Crow took the flying behemoth while Bane took the latter. Bane ran to the giant scorpion as it tried to kill him with its stinger and claws, but to no avail as he punch the large insect up and made it lay on its back. Bane savagely clawed its revealed underbelly before it turns stiff and lifeless. Crow flew through the storm feathers as the Nevermore launched itself toward him. Crow ducked under and used his blades to lodge on the giant bird. Then he began to climb the bird by punching up while the Nevermore roared in pain and tried to shake him off. With great resilience, he reached the back of the bird's head. He brought up his right arm and dug the blades into the back of the head. The Nevermore falls to ground with a large thump while Crow landed next to it without exhaustion.

All that is left is the Fall Maiden.

" _Crow,"_ Bane yelled to his comrade, _"I'll handle her."_

Crow knew that the two of them can take care of her easily. But it seems that Bane wants to see the power that lies within this girl. Although he would complain on why he wants her, he does see this as a way of Red or Bane measuring the power of these 'Maidens'. Even the Alliance knew about them when they arrived here. To them some stories and tales are sometimes true. After all, would you believe a maiden with white hair and blue eyes would hold one of the most powerful and iconic dragons known in existence 5,000 years ago in Egypt.

' _Don't cry to me when you feel like you're losing,'_ Crow telepathically warned as he sheathed his blades and crossed his arms to watch the show.

Weiss, Blake, Yang, Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha were all shocked and jaws dropped as they saw them kill them off in the most brutal fashion. And they did it in a span of minutes while they took a while to defeat them. They couldn't help but feel glad that they are on Ruby's side. However they do wonder why Bane would want the girl to himself. To them, she looks one of the exchange students from another Academy.

Bane, without warning, launched up and brought his right claw down. The Maiden leaped back, her cloak removed, as the claw created a large crater. She quickly extends her staff to full length. She twirls her staff around her body, kicking up the winds and blasting it towards her opponent, but Bane revealed his demonic wings as he used them to block the attack. Bane leaps forward as he lands on the staff and kicked her, forcing her to step back and buckle a bit from the kicking power. Then Bane charges forward as he forced the Maiden to unleash a stream of fire on him. Inside the fire, Bane forced her staff up, to reveal no scratch on his body, jab her on the stomach and punch her so hard she fell to the ground.

Bane moved away from the body as his opponent sat up with her head bowed down. She looks up with orange energy pouring from her eyes. The winds erupt from the Maiden, swirling around making only the students cover their faces from the force. When she lifts off the ground and spreads her arms to the sky, lightning now rumbling in the clouds for her to aim at him.

' _Nice try,'_ Bane mentally as he raised a finger up to the clouds, lightning struck his hand but he felt no discomfort. He aimed his finger at the Maiden and fired back at her with the absorbed lightning, who barely got out of the way in time.

Calling out for more storm, Bane decides to change tactics and swiftly evade the lightning as he fired upon her with fireballs from his gaping jaw. She stood her ground as she took the hits, with an invisible shield absorbing most of it. He charges forward as he punched her in the face, making her falter a bit. He switched stances as he began to punch like a heavyweight boxer, striking only the upper areas of her body. Then he uses his weaponized tail and struck her multiple times like a fast scorpion. Every blow she took, she staggered more as she eventually ended up being on her knees. Bane forced her up with an uppercut and began to bruise her face. He grabbed her hair and forced her to the ground, making her kiss the earth. He stomped on her like as if she was garbage and kicked her side, making her lay on her back. He walked away a bit as he shook his claw, when she tried to get up, he knocked her back to the ground. From that point, her aura already faded away.

He then repeatedly stomp on her and to end it, he jumped on her stomach with all his weight as he made a small crater with the Maiden in the center. The Maiden was all bloody and bruised with claws marks from head to her stomach and some of her clothes were shredded.

" _To think you have this level of power and you only limited yourself from using all of it. Such wasted potential on a mere child,"_ Bane whispered to the beaten copy, _"I hope you don't mind… if I take it from you."_

Bane surged his right hand as it became enveloped in a dark red mist and plunged it into her heart. The fallen copy's body began to spasm from Bane's powerful energy as her orange energy began to flicker. Eventually, that energy began to take form, Bane removed his hand from the deceased Maiden, and the energy slowly transformed into a glowing, spiral crystal the size of a dagger. The Maiden's power is now in the palm of his hand. While it is poor compared to Black Rose's destructive capability or his Absolute Power, it can still be used for evil despite it being for good purposes.

' _To think that this power gave her such greatness,'_ Bane said telepathically to Dexter and Crow, _'what do you think will happen if we were to give the duelists such an essence.'_

' _If you're thinking about an army of her, then we would be unstoppable for decades,' Dexter said, 'However you do know this nothing but a complete copied version of her power. I think it is best if you allow me study its magical prowess.'_

' _He does have a point,'_ Crow agreed, _'this world is extremely unique unlike the others, and it is better to have it fully analyzed rather than witness it firsthand.'_

' _I see that we are in agreement,'_ Bane said agreeing on their points of view, _'however let's keep it for the time being, I think those three intend to keep it themselves.'_

' _Right,'_ the two dragons agreed in unison.

By the time they finish their telepathic argument, the copies dissipated into ash as they scattered in the air. Bane had walked to them as the two begin to join him as well. The hunters and huntresses couldn't help but glimpse at the crystal.

"Ooh," Nora eyed the crystal as she stepped a bit closer to look, "What is this?"

"… _The source of the copy's power, as you saw from that light show,"_ Bane said opening his hand a bit for them to look.

"And she did all that because of the crystal," Weiss said fascinated by the crystal.

" _But you shouldn't worry, we'll keep a watchful eye on it,"_ Bane said before seeing the crystal hover a bit as he caught it. He looked to see that it was the female professor who did it, _"Is there a problem with us holding it Professor Ozpin,"_ He growled asking the incompetent headmaster.

"Yes, I believe it would be more beneficial if you allow us to safeguard the crystal," Ozpin said with iron.

" _Ha-ha-ha, like I would believe you and your staff are capable since that breach in Vale,"_ Bane said coldly, _"That says the same for the General. As I recall, your tech always seems to get taken by the riffraff White Fang. So it makes us believe you are not capable for simple tasks such as watching this crystal,"_ he said steely, _"The only one who can take it is us and her, so don't think about taking it from us."_

All of what he said is true, and it even got more ire to their fire.

* * *

(Reverse Remnant; Vale)

The skies have incredibly dark as purple lightning crashed in the skies. Ruby managed to remove the burning feeling from Black Rose. Even the said dragon was looking to the skies as it roared in anticipation before going to Ruby's group.

And also Stardust and Blade had caught up to them.

"Stardust, Crow, Blade, Black Rose," Ruby greeted happy to see them, "I was worried about you guys, did anything happen in Vale?"

" _Oh not much, thanks to your efforts everyone is safe, but for here though,"_ Stardust said before looking at some purple lightning, _"I know this dark feeling, don't you guys?"_

" _Yeah, how could I not,"_ Black Rose said gritting and baring her teeth.

" _I and Stardust had most of the civilians escape Vale with help from your heroes and some warriors, but now it is time to deal with the real threat,"_ Blade said more serious.

By that time Jaune and some of the Red Eyes joined to look at the dark storm. And then there was silence. The skies began to turn black as night and quakes were heard all over the ruined city with fires completely extinguished. Massive purple fire erupted from the ground as they began to form a massive glyph, correlating with one another and drew a shape. When it was complete, a glyph of a lizard formed up on the city engulfed within the mark.

The fragile earth shook as a massive, no colossal figure erupted from the mark. It turned out to be a black reptile with unnatural green lights, easily dwarfing over the buildings like they were splinters. In fact when it grew to its full size, Ruby and her friends look like mere specks to it.

"What-What is that thing," Jaune asked now scared, sweating, and blue.

"It's… It's huge," Ruby yelled as her eyes were completely wide.

" _He actually did it,"_ Black Rose said, _"And out of all of them he chose Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua!"_

"That's the Earthbound Immortal," Jaune yelled in disbelief. He thought the Immortal would be as tall as the CCT, but never on titanic levels.

Ruby then felt a surge on her left arm as she felt intense pain on. She pulled down her sleeve and saw that a mark of a dragon's head showed up.

"A mark," Ruby squeaked confused on why it flared up now.

Unfortunately, as the mark flared on her arm, the massive Immortal turned to find to source of this familiar power. Looking down, it found what it seeks… a Signer.

" _ **SIGNER!"**_ The Immortal bellowed as the voice emitted a powerful shockwave, easily destroying some of the buildings just by speaking, _**"AFTER MILLIENIAS OF ETERNAL SLUMBER, WE HAVE FINALLY RETURN TO SEND THE WORLDS INTO UTTER DARKNESS. TO THINK A SIGNER WOULD BE HERE ALREADY TO CEASE MY WRATH! BUT UNLIKE BEFORE I WILL ERADICATE YOUR KIND FROM THE FACE OF EXISTENCE FOR PERPETUITY!"**_

But before it begins to strike the Signer. It saw a dragon next to her, filled with black scales and rose petals adorned its body. It couldn't help but feel pure resentment for it to remind it of its last reawakening. The rosy dragon flies up in intense speed as it lands on the Immortal's large hand.

" _ **THE RAGE INCARNATE, DARES TO INTERFERE AGAIN WITH OUR GOAL!"**_ The Immortal roared in hatred.

" _CCARAYHUA!"_ Black Rose yelled back with a roar as she begins to grow in size.

" _ **WE HAVE LIVED IN TORMENT BECAUSE OF YOU, SERVANTS! DID YOU HONESTLY BELIEVE YOU CAN HOLD US FOR SO LONG?!"**_ The Immortal bellowed.

" _It was supposed to have you kept forever!"_ She said to the point being over 100 meters tall, but a solid rock compared to the dark behemoth.

" _ **IT IS YOU'RE SENSE OF MORALE THAT WILL ALWAYS HAVE US RETURN! THE NEGATIVITY AND DARKNESS OF THESE WORLD EVEN HAS ENOUGH TO RELEASE US FROM OUR PRISON! NOW THAT WE ARE FREE, RETRIBUTION NOW COMES TO US! BLACK ROSE!"**_ Ccarayhua then grabs Black Rose and attempts to crush her with his hands.

"No," Ruby yelled as she bravely tried to get to Black Rose.

Before she could even get close with her monsters lightning began to strike before her. Forced to stop, she looked up and saw purple fire doing the same thing on the skies. The fires created what looked like a large fish. Descending from the clouds, a massive black whale with purple highlights flew down gracefully making eye contact to Ruby. Both graceful and terrifying, the Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua.

" _ **DON'T EVEN TRY SIGNER!"**_ The demonic whale spoke, _**"OUR AWAKENING HAS JUST BEGUN! WE WILL NOT FAIL THIS TIME IN DEFEATING YOU! THE TIMES CHANGED IN DIFFERENT WORLDS, BUT YOU ARE STILL AN ENEMY TO US, SERVANT OF THE CRIMSON DRAGON!"**_ The Immortal roared like a whale as it charged toward the petite girl.

Unfortunately for her, it looked like a mountain is going to crash into her. A light flashed beside her as Ruby looked to see Stardust now a 100 meter draconic giant. Now in his palm, Ruby was carried by Stardust, bursting incredible speeds for his size as the whale followed. Multiple purple flares start to bloom from the monstrous whale as they shot up around its large frame and began to take shape. By that time, they appeared with sharp horns at the front with cannons sitting at the top, they became Fortress Whales. And now… they are being chased by a pod.

"It can do that!" Ruby said surprised at the site of its army.

" _Yes, the Immortals are capable of summoning false versions of other monsters and control them at will,"_ Stardust answered.

At that moment, her synchros began to charge at the false versions using their arsenals as shields.

" _Ruby, we'll handle these fish, we need you and Stardust to go against the Leviathan,"_ Chevalier yelled blocking the horn with her sword.

" _She's right, we'll hold them off as long as we can,"_ Turbo said pushing the whale away.

Suddenly large gallons of water erupted from the clouds as it swarmed the skies and enveloped the large whale and Ruby, it is the field spell Umi.

"I'm gonna drown," Ruby panicked clapping her hands over her mouth.

" _Don't panic, it may look like water, but it is actually an illusion made by the Immortal,"_ Stardust reassured as she let go of her mouth.

It was almost like she can breathe in it.

The large Immortal was right at their tail, meanwhile on top of it, Jaune and the Red Eyes held on to its dark, smooth skin. Almost immediately all of them struck at the whale, but to no avail. Unfortunately for them, Chacu Challhua managed to spawn Cranium Fish and Cyber Sharks on its body as they look to see they are surrounded.

At Black Rose, she is trapped between two hands as she held them away with her talons and whips. She always hated being in places such as this, thinking they can take her easily and control. She is a force of nature and sometimes… nature can't be controlled.

With her destructive might, she pushed off the titan's finger and gave a powerful flare, blinding the dark titan.

" _ **MY EYES!"**_ The titan bellowed as Black Rose flew the skies and landed on the behemoth's right arm.

She ran up the arm while damaging it with her fire as she inflicted it with the power of the Crimson Dragon.

" _ **YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YOU MAGGOT!"**_ The titan said gaining back its vision.

The Immortal summoned some minions on its right arm as they appeared before the Black Rose Dragon. To her eyes, she sees serpent beings with arms as some had multiple heads.

' _Reptilianne monsters,'_ she thought recalling the last time she fought them. In the past she had to deal with during the same time the Dark Signers were brought to the world in the former junkyard Satellite. But it doesn't matter, what does is that she'll burn the pathetic minions down.

She swerved her thorn whips with extreme brutality as the thorns painfully mutilated anything in its path. She jumped and brought her wings and whips down as it made a cascade of explosions up the arm, incinerating the poor suckers in her path. She flew higher as immediately Reptilianne Hydras began to climb on the rosy dragon. Every Hydra getting on added more weight to her flight as she began to create a fiery pulse as the Hydras began to get burned and cremated.

She stopped just in time as the Earthbound Immortal tried to crush her with its palm. With a finger blocking her way, she climbed up and unleashed her fury as she began to lengthen her whip-like limbs and closed down on it, cutting clean through the finger.

The massive behemoth roared in pain as it brought its hand up as one of the fingers was cut off.

" _ **YOU WILL PAY A THOUSAND DEATHS FOR THAT!"**_ It said angrily as it saw the Signer Dragon fly across its body to the chest as the dragon began climbing up.

Ruby and Stardust on the other hand is having trouble. Somehow, the whale Immortal can use the water as its arsenal and shoot stream after stream of water at them, while they dodged each of them with difficulty.

"Stardust, what are we going to do," Ruby asked as she looked at the Earthbound Immortal.

" _I got one but I need you to play it, inside your deck holds a Majestic Dragon and Stardust Xiaolong. Summon them to the field and we'll strike at the Immortal!"_ Stardust telling her.

"What will it do," Ruby asked while setting up the required monster.

" _Simple, I have a form that can defeat that Immortal with ease, but it requires your assistance. The form I'll take will be temporary but will empower us with the Crimson Dragon,"_ Stardust said.

"Okay, I think I can do that," Ruby said as she has the exact two monsters they'll need. With ambition, she brings them out to the field.

But the moment Chacu Challhua saw the small red dragon next to the starry dragon, it gave a powerful wail as streams of water began to form into a geyser aiming straight towards them. Ruby looked behind to see that geyser and believed it to be over for her. But something blocked the rush of water as she saw Chevalier de Fleur blocking with her body as she took the full force.

"Chevalier," Ruby yelled with dread seeing her own monster sacrifice herself for them.

" _Go Ruby, finish the summoning… and take the fish down,"_ Chevalier struggled as pieces of her armor began to crack.

Ruby, despite seeing her in pain, went ahead and played it

"I tune Stardust Dragon with Majestic Dragon and Stardust Xiaolong," Ruby declared as the small dragon turned into a tiny star and the red dragon separated into green hoops surrounding her and Stardust. Meanwhile on her back, the symbol of the Crimson Dragon appeared.

"I harness all the power of the stars," Ruby chanted.

" _I channel all the might of the dragons,"_ Stardust chanted as well.

In the meantime, Black Rose can feel her mark pulsing as she was dealing with a Reptilianne Vaskii on the chest, even Bane, Crow, and Dexter can feel their marks as they pulsed as well.

"We Synchro Summon," Ruby and Stardust yelled as they are enveloped in a bright light "Majestic Star Dragon!"

As the light vanished, it revealed a new body of Stardust Dragon. He had no arms, but he had four uniquely sharp wings and sharp legs, a jewel on his forehead, and purple and orange orbs on his body as he continuously produces, well stardust.

"Whoa," Ruby awed at her dragon's form, sitting on his shoulder.

" _Ready Ruby,"_ Stardust asked as Ruby shook off her amazement and replied with a nod, _"Then let's do this! Hold on!"_

Stardust made an immediate U-turn and blasted at supersonic speeds, while Ruby desperately held on to his shoulder as they charged through to the Earthbound Immortal. They went inside its mouth and punched through its right side as the Immortal roared in pain. Meanwhile Jaune and his forces were pushed far from Stardust's assault and was greeted to the sight of Chacu Challhua exploding in different places and eventually fade.

On Black Rose's side, she had Vaskii in a bind as she ended her with impalements to the chests and left it falling while dissipating.

" _ **ENOUGH!"**_ The lizard Immortal said catching her with its tongue, _**"TRUST ME! EATING YOU WILL BE MORE UNPLEASANT FOR ME!"**_ It then began to retract its tongue as it swallowed the Black Rose Dragon.

' _I refuse to be a snack for this vile beast!'_ she thought with rage as she descended down its dark throat.

After the Immortal has swallowed its prey, it began to feel immense pain as it held the stomach. Next thing it knows, its body shook violently.

Instantly six thorn whips extended out in different areas of the Immortal's stomach and began to slice more. And finally all six closed fast like a guillotine, souls pour constantly out while the Immortal tried to hold them inside with its hands. In the midst of those souls, Black Rose emerged out and flew up reaching the head. With her mark pulsing with the Crimson Dragon's power and her rage bringing more, she smashed the head with a deadly head-butt as the giant Immortal propped back and fell.

Black Rose stood victorious as she landed on the being's chest, looking at its defeated form.

" _ **YOU MAY HAVE WON THIS ROUND BLACK ROSE!"**_ The Immortal said surprisingly speaking, _**"BUT MARK OUR WORDS, YOU HAVE ONLY DELAYED THE INEVITABLE! WE WILL COME BACK TO RESTORE OUR RIGHTFUL PLACE AND THIS TIME! THESE WORLDS WILL SOON FADE INTO UTTER DARKNESS!"**_ The Immortal last said before transforming into a purple orb and flew to a dark portal and vanished. The marks on the sky and the earth had faded into nothing.

Black Rose looked to the former place of the portal and couldn't help but ponder about the words it said. To her, it is time to assemble everything she owned and help fight against the darkness. As she went back to the ruined city now shrinking to 17 meters, Black Rose looked to see Ruby shaken with her monsters, along with Jaune, are around Chevalier who was injured, armor cracked, and lost her flower plume. Almost lifeless.

" _What happened here,"_ Black Rose softly asked.

"She-," Ruby said tears swelled, "She took the hit for us when that Earthbound Immortal tried to kill us. Please, help save her," Ruby pleaded to the destructive dragon.

Black Rose couldn't help but look at Ruby's sad face. Even if the monster is destroyed, it would go back as a ghost or in a card. That's how it works in Duel Monsters. And monsters that exist now can take even the most dangerous of punishments. But she guessed Ruby didn't know and proceed to bring energy to Chevalier. Pink aura shined on its body as the cracks began to disappear and the plume is now returned. The wounded knight now healed, had returned back into a card.

" _It is done,"_ Black Rose said as Ruby went to pick up Chevalier's card and hugged it close to her chest.

" _This place is a mess,"_ Blade said looking at the ruined city, _"I almost believe we could save everyone. And yet, it still remains the same on every battle. They end up getting caught in the crossfire."_

Ruby looked to see the ruined city again as some buildings gave up and crumble. She even saw a ruined teddy bear near a kid's arm. The body was stuck under the rubble with blood smeared. Where they are at, is similar to the same place of the breach in her Remnant. But this place had more corpses and blood from innocent people, who doesn't deserve such a fate.

"Stardust," Ruby called to her partner, "I have a request for you."

" _What is it Ruby,"_ Stardust asked for the tone of Ruby's voice.

"Please… I want you to save them," Ruby said with sadness.

"… _Do you want me to Ruby,"_ Stardust looking at the corpses, _"After everything that was done, you want me to save all the lives lost in this skirmish."_

"Please Stardust," Ruby said tears falling, "Everyone who had been here had been hurt because of me. I didn't want anyone to suffer for what I had done. And they don't deserve this fate," she looked to Stardust Dragon, "I begging you Stardust, let me give back their future again."

Stardust looked down to the depressed and saddened Ruby. Then determined, he began to spread his wings, little stars glistened everywhere as he flew up to the sky. He gave a loud wail as he circled around the destroyed city, showering it with stars. As if a phenomenon, buildings once broken now reassemble themselves back up becoming new, the blood spread all over now flow back to the dead as they began to live again. People began to look at their bodies as if something changed, only to realize they are alive again, cheering and hugging one another as they are given a miracle. They looked up to the starry dragon, praising the dragon of miracles. Stardust returned to his partner as she is now happy while crying tears of joy, knowing that she had save them from unnecessary death.

Ruby began to feel dazed, she began to stumble to the ground and lay on the repaired concrete.

"Ruby," Jaune said worried about his friend's health.

" _It's alright, Ruby only lost some energy when Stardust performed the miracle,"_ Black Rose reassured the blond knight, _"She just needs rest. You did good Ruby, you deserve some rest."_

Ruby smiled on Black Rose's words as let sleep take over while holding Chevalier's card firm to her body.

One by one, all of Jaune and Ruby's monsters began to fade, now returning into the cards they are. Stardust was the last one to fade as he and Black Rose look at their young duelist and concluded one thing before Stardust left.

These violent worlds don't deserve to have Ruby's kindness.

With Stardust gone, all who are with Ruby are Jaune and Black Rose.

" _Come on Jaune,"_ Black Rose said in a soft tone, _"Let's take her home."_

Jaune nodded in agreement as he began to carry Ruby bridal style and walk away with Black Rose.

"Wait!"

They stopped to look at some of the duelists who are Assault Team Beta running at them.

"Is it her, was she the one who performed the miracle with Stardust Dragon?" One of them asked.

Jaune could only nod and say "Yes."

The duelists who stand before them, formed a line as they saluted.

"On behalf of Vale, we thank her for saving the city!"

And just like that civilians cheered for the sleeping Ruby, now even calling her a hero.

"Can we have the name for her?" one of them asked.

"Yeah, her name is Ruby Rose," Jaune responded.

Cheers began to be heard from the crowd as they praised her and Stardust Dragon.

"Thank you Ruby!"

"Get well soon Ruby!"

"You and Stardust saved us!"

"We can't thank you enough for what you did!"

Black Rose began to have enough hearing their speeches as she nudged Jaune.

" _Come on Jaune,"_ she said opening a portal for them.

He gave one last look at the crowd and left with Black Rose back to Beacon with stars slowly falling down like snow.

* * *

(Remnant; Beacon)

Tensions were still high at the staring contest between the Hunters and the Signer Dragons as neither are making movements or starting to fight. But it changed when a portal opened near them. The first to come was Black Rose Dragon and following suit is Jaune holding an unconscious Ruby.

"Ruby," Yang yelled as the members of RWBY and JNPR ran to check on them.

On Ruby, she was unconscious while holding something on her hand. Jaune had bruises, charred marks, and dried blood around his mouth, nose and eyes. What happened there was on their minds. Afterwards, Black Rose took flight as she left Beacon.

When they look to where Bane and the others were, even they disappeared along with the crystal. Ozpin, Glynda, and Ironwood cursed in their minds when they didn't keep an eye on them. But right now, their focus is on the recovery of the two leaders.

* * *

(Reverse Remnant; Supercarrier)

" _And you're sure you couldn't find anything that can help us?"_

"I am sorry sir, the enemy erased all data and the only thing salvageable is the ship, some leftover arsenals and vehicles," Stukov said walking with his superior.

Walking with the lieutenant wears a removable crimson cape, dark armor with spikes, and a draconic helm with two horns like a demonic ram, a horn protruding back at the cervical area with a movable jaw capable of biting, and a gold eye visor.

" _Well, I expected this to happen Lieutenant so don't worry,"_ he reassured.

"What will happen to the girl and the world she came from," Stukov asked curious about the girl who saved the city.

" _She would be no doubt be targeted for the time being, I heard from my scouts that they even put a bounty on her head,"_ he said clenching his on that, _"I do know this, I am thankful and in her debt that she and Stardust for saving the people here."_

"What will be our next move from here sir," Stukov asked.

" _For now we will reinforce the parameters on the worlds we have taken. With the Earthbound Immortals' return, we need to be ready for anything. I, along with the other Signer Dragons, will be here watching this world and Ruby's. In the meantime Stukov, gather your Special Forces and rendezvous back, you will be going to Remnant along with some other professionals branching from Life Stream Dragon, Black Rose, and Black Winged Dragon,"_ he commanded.

"Of course sir," Stukov said.

" _These are dark times, make sure you are discreet and don't let the enemy know what you are doing, they may have already planted a few to watch our moves,"_ he warned.

"I shall do it with extreme prejudice," Stukov said strongly, "By the way, you wouldn't happen to know what happened to the boy did you?" he curiously.

" _The one from Ancient Fairy Dragon's forces,"_ he asked.

"Yes, I did know you and the Signer Dragons had him on a mission to obtain a series of unique dragons to bolster our forces," Stukov said with a bit of concern, "But he hasn't reported back in three days."

" _I know, but you realize they are no ordinary dragons he is dealing with, but I am sure he'll get through the challenge. If not, then we'll take care of it, don't forget he is one like you,"_ he said as they are close to the bridge.

" _Every step, every card we play, we need to make them count,"_ he said looking at his claws, _"Go Stukov, fulfill your objective."_

"Yes sir," Stukov said leaving the way they came from.

" _And lieutenant,"_ he said to the walking soldier who stopped to listen, _"If you find anyone working under the Commander or the Earthbound Immortals, be sure to dispose of them swiftly."_

"I hear and obey," Stukov made a small bow before leaving his superior.

With Stukov gone, he walked into the bridge where he spotted the fallen throne. He lifted the thing with one hand, inspecting it as it had an importance of someone who controls the ships. With ease he destroyed with his physical might and threw away like trash. The Commander may have gotten first blood, but it'll be them who will take the victory. And unlike other arrogant beings that existed in the multiverse, he won't underestimate even those that are weaker.

" _The peace we continued to fight for will have to wait Ancient Fairy Dragon,"_ he said with a surprising set of sadness now turned serious, _"Now it is time for war!"_

No matter how many they will throw at them, they will continue strong. They have been through hell and even deeper than ever, so what is different about this? In the end they have to fight. But this time, there will be no mercy for the enemy. For he is Red Dragon Archfiend, the demonic dragon that stole the Crimson Dragon's lust for power, the being that overpowered Thor himself.

And if anyone like Remnant would oppose them. Well then… they would be foolish to think of going against them.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **Narrator: The days of peace ended long ago as dark forces emerged to claim her head, secrets one holds may reveal to be devastating. Next time on Dawn of Duel Monsters: Secrets and Reinforcements. For a call to save, death comes as well.**

 **Fun Fact: The Earthbound Immortals are supposedly the same size of the Nazca lines. Each Nazca line that represents a beast or bird, spreads about 370 meters in length or 1,200 feet. Meaning one Earthbound Immortal must be of equivalent size, making them some of the tallest monsters to live.**

 **Sorry, I thought they would be much taller.**

 **Read and Review! I would like to read on what you think of the story and chapter so far!**

 **But please, no Hates or Flames!**


	14. Ch 11 Secrets and Reinforcements

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Takahashi Kazuki respectively.**

 **Sorry if this is short, but I have some work to do! Let me know in the reviews you want me to hurry or take my time on my chapters.**

 **Without any ado, here is Chapter 11, enjoy!**

* * *

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh Theme)**

 **[Ruby's symbol appears on top as Ruby Rose stays in the middle as she then separated, one with her innocent self on the left, while the right is Stardust facing right]**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **[Ruby's shadow shifts as it becomes Stardust Dragon with his amber eyes glowing]**

 **(Your move!)**

 **[Ruby's astral body flies in the vacuum of space as thousands of cards fly around her like an atom with giant beasts breathing fire and ice]**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **[Thunder clashed as monsters pour out from the land, sea and air. Zombies abruptly come up from the graveyard. Volcanoes erupted as Grimm ran to avoid their molten death. Multiple creatures came out and attack the city of Vale. Team JNPR attempt to fight off a giant T-rex as Yang is surrounded by raptors. In the skies, Weiss and Blake were trying to fight a green legless dragon in the Bullhead but was being trapped by lightning bolts. Ruby and Jaune then fall into a large portal as they called their friends for help.]**

 **(Your move!)**

 **[Ruby faces off a man in dark armor as she flows show bright red while the man in dark armor flows black and white. The camera then shows the man in dark armor on his throne while cards surround him like a shield. The scene switches to show a piece of armor fall off to reveal a small black pupil in its blood red eye.]**

 **(Ruby: It's time to du-du-du-du-dududududududuel!)**

 **[The camera shows Ruby's aura fluctuating while Ruby show stillness]**

 **[The scenes then switch as it shows Weiss's face as she poses, Blake's face while pulling out Gambol Shroud, Yang's face in her semblance as she poises a punch, Team JNPR, Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood, and Cinder with fire tracing her right eye]**

 **[The screen cuts to Ruby as she draws a card to the sky bolts of lightning comes from the card as it reveals Elemental Heroes on the right, Junk Warrior, Junk Destroyer, Junk Archer, Turbo Warrior, and Chevalier de Fleur to the left, and finally a red dragon with six eyes emerged from a star appearing at the top.]**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

* * *

(RWBY's Room)

Weiss, Blake, and Yang were on their beds as they tried to get used to the quiet time they are now getting. But unfortunately, that attack from an unknown trying to kill Ruby was still fresh in their minds, making a bit paranoid as Yang looked through her scroll. Most of it was news about the fog in Vale and Beacon being in some battlefield. But fortunately, no one was hurt in Beacon while repairs are being done outside. And Ruby, who is the catalyst here, is sleeping on her bed as their adorable Corgi, Zwei slept next to her.

"So… uh," Yang tried to start a conservation while break the silence, "Does anyone know when we'll be back into training?"

"Ugh, Yang we've spent most of our energy trying to hold off an invasion," Weiss scoffed at Yang's attempt, "But now that we're talking about something, what are we going to do with Ruby?" she asked curiously.

"To be honest, I'm not sure," Blake said unsure of herself, "We heard first hand that they going after Ruby with so many forces, do you think… it's possible that Ruby made enemies from someone we didn't?"

"Blake, how could you say that," Yang said hurt of her partner's words, "Ruby is one of the sweetest and kindest person ever, there can't be no way she would be enemies to anyone," Yang stated accusing her but turned soft, "But now that I think about it, there had to be the cause of all of it."

"She's right," Weiss agreed, "Everything was fine before the unusual happened to Ruby. And we find ourselves into a struggle against some unknown force. I don't think this is a mere coincidence. Something happened when we weren't aware," She looked to Ruby's duel disk, "And I think that thing started it all."

But before they could investigate, a knock on their door was heard as Blake opened to reveal team JNPR, but without Jaune.

"Hey Pyrrha, how's Jaune," Blake asked, letting them in.

"He's doing fine," she responded, "But he's not wanting to talk about what happened after the battle How about you?"

"We were just thinking on how it all happened, so we thought we would investigate Ruby's weapon," Yang said while pointing at Ruby's weapon.

"Huh," Nora said taking a closer look bending down, "It almost look like Jaune's."

"Jaune has one as well," Weiss asked curiously.

"He does," Ren said confirming it, "But when we tried to fiddle with it, it wouldn't budge, almost like only Jaune wields it."

"Then that makes the same to Ruby's," Blake said, "But what we want to know is why all this is happening before the Vytal Festival?"

But before anyone talked, someone knocked on the door… again, which is annoying WBY because whenever they to do something important, someone knocks and ruins it. This time Yang opens the door… and couldn't believe who was at it.

"Mom," Yang said surprised now seeing Summer at the door.

"Hi Yang, is Ruby doing okay," she asked coming in.

"Yeah, but she's sleeping right now," Yang said while Ruby's biological mom sat at Weiss' bed.

"I see," she said with sadness, "Hard to believe all this happened while I was on a mission, what kind of mother am I to let all this happen to my little rose," she covered her face with her hands, "I should've known better than to agree on a mission rather than stay."

"It wasn't your fault," Yang said attempted to comfort while put a hand on her shoulder, "No one had any idea how this happened."

"I know," Summer held Yang's hand, "It's just… things are turning worse for Ruby."

Now it got everyone's attention as they focus on Summer.

"I got word from the others," she started, "They said that Ruby now has a bounty on her head."

"WHAT," Weiss, Blake, Yang, Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha yelled in shock.

Summer nodded, "Those guys you've fought put a bounty of thirty million on her head. Now she'll be targeted by bounty hunters as well."

Yang gritted her teeth, clenched her fists, and her eyes turn red from that. Will there be a time Ruby will be left alone? What will it take for them to get off her back?

"Fortunately, Red and the others are bringing reinforcements," she said with some happiness.

That got everyone to stop their anger from within as they are curious about these reinforcements.

"After the events that transpired between Beacon and this 'Reverse World', they are bringing professional people to act as Ruby's bodyguards and soldiers stationed here," she finished.

"What kind of men are they sending," Ren asked.

"From what I got, they are bringing in some their best and Red is giving forward two of his most trusted and strongest soldiers here. One of them was promoted to Captain after the skirmish, now going as Captain Stukov," she said clenching his fist.

The girls and boys looked at her shaking fists, confused like that she knew him.

"Did you meet him," Yang asked curiously.

"Of course I did, he was one of the most dangerous people I have ever met. Cold, calculative, resilient and follows orders to the last letter. I went on a mission with him once and he doesn't mess around, he easily eviscerated his enemies and butchers in a heartbeat with his arsenal. One warning if you all meet him, don't get in his way," she said eyes narrowed.

This is the first time Yang is witnessing this tone from Summer. If she is saying it like this, then this serious… so she didn't doubt her opinion on this Stukov guy.

"Wait, you said two," Pyrrha said, "Do you know who the second one is?"

"The other is actually a mystery," she admitted, "The other is actually an exact clone of someone deceased, but… I heard he is an actual powerhouse. Equipped with dangerous enhancements and doesn't talk at all. No one saw his face since he always wears his armor every day. But he has a great amount of blood in his hands, so don't underestimate him."

"And they don't…" Weiss was afraid to ask.

Summer shook her and answered, "Yup, they don't have aura."

"I just don't understand," Pyrrha said confused putting her hand under her chin, "Why is it that most people in their forces don't have aura. It would be dangerous to fight out there because you can easily be injured in such a state."

"I once thought that too Pyrrha," Summer agreed on that, "But these guys proved me wrong. I have to wonder, when you guys fought Crow… were you afraid of killing him, weren't you?"

Everyone halted as sweat came down slowly. Everyone was afraid of killing him. Back at the time when they were introduced to Black Rose, they needed to get through to Crow first. Everyone was hesitant at the time and barely knew him. But, when they went ahead just to wound him, he easily broke off their assault like it was nothing. If he were to go full throttle, he could've crippled them permanently. Just like what he did to the Lieutenant and Adam copies, but killed them in the process.

To answer her question, they nodded in unison.

"I see, I thought so as well, when one challenged me. I underestimated him, I found myself hesitant to fight him in a duel. And…" Summer opened her clothes a bit for them to see, "I paid the price."

Yang's widened in shock while everyone else had their jaws drop. They can see a diamond-shaped scar at the very middle of her bosom. Whatever duel she had, she must've been stabbed through the area by either a katana or rapier, or shot by a point blank rifle.

"Stabbed through the sternum and pierced my spine, my doctors said to me," Summer closed her clothing, "That man was incredibly skilled and powerful, I could hardly keep up. Thankfully, the doctors assured a complete recovery and the bones were completely repaired. The man who challenged was a gentleman and bowed his head, apologizing for the blow he struck me."

They still stood completely flabbergasted that such an opponent could best her and apologized for the blow he bestowed upon Summer's chest.

"Ever since then, the scar reminded me to never underestimate them. Please promise me no matter what, **never** take them lightly and fight strong," she said firmly.

With that strong statement of never from her, they all obeyed Ruby's mom. If such people can do that to her, they shiver in their minds on that thought.

"As much as I want to stay here, I have to go," she said sadly standing up, "Crow needs me out there, and before I leave…" She produced a series of small packages from under her hood hands one to each of them, "I thought it would be nice give you all cookies for your good job on what happened to Beacon."

She left two extras at the drawer to leave for Ruby and Jaune, but the same time, Zwei began to wake up and sniff something extremely familiar. He looks down and recognized her immediately as he leapt over the bed and was caught in her arms.

"Zwei," Summer said lovingly petting the corgi as it ruffled around her arms with licks and small whines, "I missed you too Zwei! Who's a good boy? Who gets all the kisses? You do!" Summer then sets him down, "I'm not going to be here for a while Zwei, so keep an eye on Ruby for me okay?"

Zwei barked back with a small doggy kiss to her as she giggled a bit from his stunt. She patted his head as she begins to head out.

Now with her out, they are to think for themselves as Blake look at Ruby with concern. But something caught her eye when Ruby is holding onto something.

"Hey guys," Blake said to get their attention, "Did anyone notice Ruby had something in her hand?"

When they took a glance, she right. Inside her hand was a white card of some sorts and it had a picture. A picture containing a pink and gray knight with a pink flower helmet plume and holding a long narrow sword similar to a rapier. It even had a set of eight stars and a green icon next to the name.

"Che… Valier de Fleur," Weiss tried to pronounce the name correctly, "Why would she have this?"

"Maybe she is a fan," Ren thought.

"Or someone who was with her," Nora suggested before gasping in realization, "Guys! Back at the battle, didn't the ones who helped her look like that picture!?"

A moment passed as their eyes widen in realization that there was someone like the picture. And it can't be a mere coincidence. When Yang attempt to take the card out of her hand, some unknown force pushed her back falling into the floor.

"What was that!?" Yang yelled surprised as she quickly got up.

They look at the card suspiciously as they want to know how it did that. But little did they know, under Ruby's sleeve, her mark was shining. Ruby grumbled in her sleep as she moved away from them and turned her back at them. All it did is make them more suspicious of what is the importance of that picture. Yang cringed a bit as the hand she used to get the picture got a cut on her finger, and bled a bit.

What is Ruby holding that is so precious?

* * *

(Headmaster's Office)

At Professor Ozpin's office, General Ironwood and Glynda are arguing… again. Ever since the news showed about the fog and the scarred area of Beacon. Every person and student of Beacon began to get a little on edge as they all want answers to how this all happened. It almost made the Council want to stop the Vytal Festival from coming forth, fearing that such a skirmish would likely happen again. But with the General's assist in making sure everyone will get by safe, it still continues, but it continues to bring forth more forces on Remnant as they steel themselves all around Vale. But it wasn't the issue Ozpin is dealing.

Ever since Red's copy Bane manifested a Fall Maiden's power into a crystal, his mind has been doing countless possibilities on what this Alliance will do with the crystal. Their wounded Maiden lies within a chamber barely clinging to life with only half the powers, while they on the other have a complete copy of it in a crystal. He is beginning to fear what they would do instead of **her**. But something tells him that his student Ruby will be the one seeing it. If she can halt what Red's scheme, then at least it'll put his mind at rest. However the arrogant General, wanted to use his resources into finding their hideout. There was one time he and Ozpin had Team CFVY and some Atlesian forces to see the original meeting Ruby was invited into. But the area was left unmarked and no sign of anyone around for ten miles. What was confusing is that they left a mountain's load of Dust inside a part of an abandoned mining facility. And since it is in Vale's Kingdom, the Council took action of possessing all that Dust for theirs to have, not even the SDC (Schnee Dust Company) could find any legal means of taking the dust from Vale.

"And I don't think they will like it when they see a fleet just out there to apprehend them," Glynda continued her argument.

"All I'm saying is that if we find where they are at, we can go over there and question them about the crystal," he said.

"If by question you mean interrogate them," she harshly said.

"Please stop! Both of you," Ozpin yelled before pinching the bridge of his nose, "I know this past hour has been quite the predicament and their possession of the crystal is unforeseen, but we can't just lower ourselves to be arguable children."

At that time, Glynda and Ironwood stopped their heated debate and calm down.

"As much as I want to find where they are or get the crystal as soon as we can, our main focus should be on the safety of the students. Ever since that attack, we can't berate each other or lose the trust of our students. For now, let the Alliance go, I'm sure they'll probably deny us of any way to discover them," Ozpin said.

As he finished his sentence, simultaneously all of their scrolls were activated, eventually all of them answered. As automatically on speaker a distorted voice was heard inside the office, erupting from all three of their scrolls.

" _I know that you can all hear me at this point so I'll make it quick,"_ It said with authority, _"Due to the circumstances that Ruby Rose will be targeted within the following days, reinforcements are acquired and sent to your school. However… the ones who are going to be stationed there are directly by us alone, so don't think about taking them. They are to be coming in as a private military company coming in from us. So please, do try to at least behave like you can coexist with them. For now, I have to go, I have important matters paramount than dealing with you three,"_ It finished as their scrolls were simultaneously had the calls ended.

A large sound was heard as they look to see an unknown aircraft coming at them. A quad rotor heavy transport armed to the teeth with guns and has two cockpit windows as the front. While they don't what kind of ship it was supposed to be, the ones who serve in the Alliance recognize the ship as the C-21 or the Dragon Assault Ship.

* * *

(Dragon Assault Ship)

Inside the large transport, Captain Stukov looks down at the school from the window of the ship. It almost look similar to the ancient days of Earth, perhaps the Medieval Age, he thought but cared little. Right now his mission is to protect Ruby from hostiles coming in from different regions of this world and beyond. The Alliance had a thing for taking and experimenting technologies from other worlds and taking them for practical use, it is how they got this ship in the first place. He did have little doubt since this transport has enough to take down legions of forces before its ammunition would run dry. Walking back into the ship, he was met with his Special Forces and some professional duelists the other Signer Dragons called forth for the mission.

His Special Forces are comprised of 8 members. Each of them highly trained soldiers with specialized arsenal as well as their set of monsters along with them. The forces are black and gray uniforms with ODST Spartan Armor, but two having visors.

From Black Winged Dragon, there was a late teen, preferably nineteen. Wearing shiny spurs, dark gray cowboy hat with a violet line, black fingerless gloves, a torn cerulean scarf, blond hair, small blue eyes, an archeologist-design clothing, three different six-shoot revolvers and flips the coins for his amusement. His name was Marcus Ocelot, codename 'Crack shot'. On his profile, he holds one the best records in quick draws, capable of doing eight shots in a second with incredible accuracy. While one revolver can alter into a duel disk, he has a unique arsenal both out and hidden. On his hips are two sturdy 6-shot Ruger Blackhawks, on his back sheathes two Smith and Wesson 500 Model revolvers, by far one of the most powerful revolvers in some worlds. But inside his brown jacket hides two UNSC standard magnums, and a butterfly knife.

From both Life Stream and Ancient Fairy Dragon, there is a unique being that has been involved with the attack. While most of his history is unknown, he holds the Tech Genius monsters, summoned T.G. Blade Blaster and is here to assist with Ruby's skills. His name is Antimony, code name 'Vizor'.

Black Rose gave what he believes as an enigmatic. This woman's psychic and magical prowess is incredible and records say she is one of Black Rose's valedictorian duelists capable of dealing more damage. A young pale-skinned woman with red eyes and white curled hair, purple gothic loilita inspired dress with roses as a recurring motif, laced stockings have a pattern that shows a moth trapped in a cobweb over her body, wears an aubergine-colored hooded cape that splits down the middle, and four elongated, sharp claw-like armor rings on four fingers of her right hand. What's more mysterious is that there a violet luminescent orb floating next to her as her left arm holds what appears to be a state of the art duel disk with a capability to draw a card itself. That kind would usually belong to a professor or a well-ranked officer, then it means she also holds a rank wither similar, lower, or higher rank than his. Her name is Viola, code name 'Fortune Teller'.

(A/N: Yes, aubergine is a color. I checked!)

Finally, from Red's secret agents, this man is wearing only armor around him, perhaps an EVA Spartan Armor but predated with white and brown armor and a gold face visor. He is currently sharpening what appears to be a half knife and half rifle, but it is known to be called the Brute shot. To speak in nothing but growls and hisses, he doesn't look like the kind to work easily with, so it'll take time. This guy even has enhancements and power to become a one-man army. He doesn't know his name, but apparently he goes with one name. The Meta.

"Milady, gentlemen," Stukov called to their attention, "We have approached our destination and the strangers we'll meet will be anxious and paranoid about us, so as our orders are to watch this sector, stay diligent and follow protocol."

"As if we have ever fallen out of the mission," Viola calmly said coldly.

"It's about time," Marcus said grabbing the coin in midair and tuck it in his pocket.

"Yes sir," the eight responded.

The other two merely stood quietly as the Meta growled a bit.

* * *

(Beacon)

Everyone was one edge as the massive ship landed very near the school instead of the docks. Atlesian soldiers were around and some students had their weapons with them. As the hatch opens they are witnessing armored soldiers, a man in a cowboy outfit, a man in a pilot suit, and what may be the hottest girl to see as some blushed incredibly at her design.

On time, Ozpin, Glynda, and Ironwood broke off their hostility as the soldiers backed off.

"Hello there," Ozpin said greeting them, "You must the PMC here to assist with our dilemma?"

"You are correct Professor Ozpin," Stukov spoke up, "I am Captain Stukov, one of the forces in charge of the ship and 8 members. But I believe we need to chat with our stay."

"Of course," Ozpin said calmly.

"However, would you kindly tell the others not to dwell in, it is bad business after all," Stukov said looking to the crowd.

Ozpin stared intently at him before proceeding, "Calm down everyone, in light of what happened I have devised a way of hiring help from a Private Military Company, do not worry, despite their aggressive landing they are meant for the protection of the for the weeks to come and during the Vytal Festival."

"Break it up everyone, we'll handle everything from here on out," Glynda said to the crowd with a frown. With no one wanting to invoke her wrath, they completely complied as the yard was empty for the time being.

"Thank you again for that professor," Stukov said making a small bow to her, "Now, due to the tensions rising from what transpired here, we were sent here as support and protectors to Ruby Rose. And as what Red has ordered, we are to complete it without any distractions, and that includes finding out where we came from. So, we would kindly ask if you can provide some requisition for our stay."

"… I'll see what I can do, I can afford to give two rooms close to another within close parameters around Ruby's dorm," Ozpin offered while sipping on his coffee.

"Much appreciated Professor Ozpin," Stukov said respectively before going to his men, "Take the supplies out of the ship and lock it down when you got them all."

"Yes sir," The eight saluted as they got to work.

"Now Ozpin, would you be kind enough to show us to your… accommodations," Stukov said with a small but evil smirk.

Ozpin couldn't help but feel like he being played, but he had to keep his cool.

"Glynda, if you please," Ozpin asked as Glynda nodded.

"If you please follow me," she said waving a movement saying 'follow me'.

As eight stayed to get their supplies, Stukov and three others followed Professor Goodwitch to their temporary housing. However the last one stared at Ozpin and he stared back. The woman with pale skin, white hair, and red eyes, she looks almost like **her**. In fact, he can feel a bit of pressure from her. It was like meeting **her** once again in broad daylight before she left with them. One things for certain, Ozpin can't let his guard down with them in his school.

' _Was that really necessary to glare at him Viola, we don't want suspicion from them,'_ Stukov asked telepathically to her.

' _It was more than that Stukov, I could feel something is hidden in this school, and the way he looked at me, makes me feel like he is going edge for a while,'_ Viola answered.

' _Huh, if you ask me they have a right to get suspicious about us,'_ Marcus telepathically said agreeing with Viola.

' _Well for the time being we have to lay low and stay beside Ruby, I get the feeling her assassins are coming in as we speak,"_ Stukov suggested.

' _He is right about that,'_ Antimony said now joining in, _'It won't be long before something comes up and we have to deal with it. For all we know they are starting to find a way to get to her.'_

' _All for the reason to remain on edge,'_ Stukov said.

'… _Let… them,'_ The Meta said ready for a challenge.

' _Don't get too anxious for one Meta, for all we know, one would prove to be a handful,'_ Stukov warned.

As they finished their telepathic conversation, they see two doors parallel to another as Glynda looked to them.

"Here are your lodgings and here is the keys to the doors," Glynda said giving the keys to Stukov.

"Much obliged Professor Goodwitch," Stukov said thanking her as she left them.

With her gone, they took the time to open the doors as Stukov's forces bring in the supplies. Everything is going smoothly so far but it won't be for long.

* * *

(Vale)

In the midst of the peaceful, but anxious city, few people with black trench coats holding cases walk around to get to the ships for Beacon. Some in the ships already prepped everything they needed as they acted normal around the crowd. But unfortunately for the innocent people, they were alongside a multitude of assassins ready to claim the bounty on Ruby's head.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **Narrator: As time flies by, they are met with a challenge. To witness who is the fiercest one shall emerge victorious. With a squadron of assassins coming for her, will she ever know peace? Next time on Dawn of Duel Monsters: Challenges Accepted! The Meta vs. Pyrrha! Will it be a simple match or another DEATH BATTLE?**

 **Chapter Trivia: Marcus Ocelot is an inspired character based on Revolver Ocelot of Metal Gear.**

 **Yes, I put Antimony from the 5D's plot but in an alternate universe.**

 **Finally, Viola is a reference character to the game: Soul Calibur Five, who is now making an appearance as a duelist.**

 **Please review, but please no Hates or Flames!**


	15. Ch 12 Challenge Accepted! Meta vs Pyrrha

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Takahashi Kazuki respectively.**

 **The battle between the Meta and Pyrrha was inspired by the Meta vs Carolina in DEATH BATTLE and Red vs Blue.**

 **If any of you guys don't like the result of the battle I made, read the notes from the bottom of the chapter that'll explain the reasoning behind this! So I am begging no hates or flames!**

 **PLEASE!**

 **Without any ado, here is Chapter 12, enjoy!**

* * *

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh Theme)**

 **[Ruby's symbol appears on top as Ruby Rose stays in the middle as she then separated, one with her innocent self on the left, while the right is Stardust facing right]**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **[Ruby's shadow shifts as it becomes Stardust Dragon with his amber eyes glowing]**

 **(Your move!)**

 **[Ruby's astral body flies in the vacuum of space as thousands of cards fly around her like an atom with giant beasts breathing fire and ice]**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **[Thunder clashed as monsters pour out from the land, sea and air. Zombies abruptly come up from the graveyard. Volcanoes erupted as Grimm ran to avoid their molten death. Multiple creatures came out and attack the city of Vale. Team JNPR attempt to fight off a giant T-rex as Yang is surrounded by raptors. In the skies, Weiss and Blake were trying to fight a green legless dragon in the Bullhead but was being trapped by lightning bolts. Ruby and Jaune then fall into a large portal as they called their friends for help.]**

 **(Your move!)**

 **[Ruby faces off a man in dark armor as she flows show bright red while the man in dark armor flows black and white. The camera then shows the man in dark armor on his throne while cards surround him like a shield. The scene switches to show a piece of armor fall off to reveal a small black pupil in its blood red eye.]**

 **(Ruby: It's time to du-du-du-du-dududududududuel!)**

 **[The camera shows Ruby's aura fluctuating while Ruby show stillness]**

 **[The scenes then switch as it shows Weiss's face as she poses, Blake's face while pulling out Gambol Shroud, Yang's face in her semblance as she poises a punch, Team JNPR, Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood, and Cinder with fire tracing her right eye]**

 **[The screen cuts to Ruby as she draws a card to the sky bolts of lightning comes from the card as it reveals Elemental Heroes on the right, Junk Warrior, Junk Destroyer, Junk Archer, Turbo Warrior, and Chevalier de Fleur to the left, and finally a red dragon with six eyes emerged from a star appearing at the top.]**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

* * *

The day slowly goes by as the forces that now occupy within the walls of Beacon, things look a bit bright as they try to get along with one another… with try being emphasized by the anxiety and the constant gazing from the students. Since then, they are like some main attraction to them as they surveyed, guard and acted as enforcers around here. But much to the relief of many Faunus students, racial discrimination went down, through questionable means. Ever since they came to be they have been around the school and watched over them all like hawks, impressive since there are only twelve of them. But they feel a bit anxious around them. Heck, there was even a one time when one fool tried to flirt with Viola, the guy ended up having a heel to where the sun doesn't shine, causing other males to flinch and step away from her.

And let's not forget about Cardin.

The guy was doing it again with a bunny Faunus named Velvet at the cafeteria, only for the guy named Captain Stukov and eight of his men surrounded his gang and was ready to open fire at them in broad daylight, along with a threat of shooting their balls and brutally beating them with just broken bones and dislocated arms. On normal circumstance Ms. Goodwitch would punish them for their deeds, somehow they get out scot free and the headmistress was in shambles, and red from either embarrassment, anger or both. They actually think they got some juicy blackmail material that would cause her to act like that. This is actually their first time seeing the serious professor sputter and blush, it almost made her hot to some of the students. Oh how some would pay good lien to see her like that again.

Right now, they are busy conveying the area with sharp discipline and checks around even the abandoned areas of Beacon.

As time flies, Captain Stukov is now at the doors where RWBY and JNPR are staying at as he knocks at the door. It was slightly open for him to see a girl with a black bow and amber eyes looking at him with curiosity.

"Oh, Captain Stukov," Blake said opening the door more, "What brings you here?"

"Nothing much my dear, I am here to check on Ruby Rose," Stukov answered, "May I come in?"

Blake opened it completely as he entered the door with no caution. He was given a cold stare from the heiress, Weiss and an entertained look from Yang. Ruby is still sleeping on her bed as the dog jumped down and sniffed his boot. He grabbed him by the back of his neck and lifted him up to his face. Zwei merely licked his nose as Stukov just placed him near Weiss. He looked at Ruby's back with suspicion as he looked a duel disk lying near a desk.

' _For someone to hold Stardust and bear the Mark, she still has a lot to learn,'_ Stukov mentally thought before looking to the three girls.

"So, had there been any changes for her since our arrival," He asked.

"Eh, not really," Yang said, "She's been sleeping like this for hours, and it is the afternoon."

"Uh huh," he said before looking to the blond, "I think you just like to know how we got out scot free from Professor Goodwitch?"

"Why Captain," Yang said making a gasp and a hand over her chest, "I would never indulge myself into that," she looked at him with innocence. Unfortunately it wasn't working as he crossed his arms, raised his eyebrow and lightly tap the floor with his foot as seconds go by, "Okay I give, what kind of dirty secrets does Professor Goodwitch have," Yang caved as she really wants to know.

"Yang don't even think about," Weiss said pinching the bridge of her nose, "We don't want to have trouble with Professor Goodwitch again, the last time we did we ended up doing cafeteria duty."

It was true, after that massive food fight, the headmistress had them first clean the cafeteria with toothbrushes, and there was a lot of watermelon. And they had to do duty as Tang and Weiss didn't like wearing the hair nets on their hair. Weiss would intentionally glare at those who prefer oily and high fats and would scare them to have salads and Ruby… well she would to spice up the job she and toss food on the and give to people, which turned bad as she had Weiss have bacon on her hair.

"Huh, guess you girls need to work on your discipline more," Stukov joked, "But unfortunately Yang Xiao Long I am not permitted to shows such delicate secrets. If I were, I would have also shared your recklessness and secrets."

"Pfft, like I would do such things," Yang said waving her wrist at him.

"Like when you destroyed a bar and forcefully gripped a man's balls," Stukov said deadpanned.

"Uhh," Yang said eyes widened and stuttered, "I-I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"Or when you got your shoe got vomit and you repeatedly said 'Gross' in a girly way," Stukov continued.

"Hey! Vomit Boy did that and I wasn't prepared," Yang countered.

"When you all went through the highway with Sun and Neptune chasing Torchwick in that mech suit, which ended up having the highway a mess," Stukov said.

"We didn't know it would cause that, we were just trying to stop the guy," Yang said crossing her arms.

"Oh? What about with that old boyfriend that had you somewhere and you ended up giving-," Stukov was about say before met with a furiously blushed Yang continuously crossing her arms.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!" Yang repeatedly yelled with an unusual high voice.

"What's the matter Yang," Stukov taunted, "I thought you like 'dirty' secrets."

"Not when it involves me," Yang yelled before realizing what's going on. She shook her blush away as she looked at him suspiciously, "Wait a minute!? How did you know about those things!?"

"You can be surprised on how much we know about you. We were basically watching every move ranging from terrorist attacks, politics, to secret operations, to even the civilian life, both past and the present," Stukov said, "To us having all this knowledge that can be used against you, it is all the power we need."

"Wait, how much do you know," Blake asked cautiously to the Captain.

"Simple, almost everything with just the correct technology, skills, and whim we can have any information, like you for example," Stukov said looking to her as an example, "You are 17 years old, right-handed, have a serious lust for seafood, you had a small crush on a man named Sun Wukong, and a former White Fang member. There are times when you are completely alone, you would be on your bed, reading your book while you simultaneously-," Stukov halted as Blake jumped on him with a blush rivaling Yang's with beads of sweat trickling down like rain drops.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I don't need to hear it anymore," Blake said panicking with a high voice.

"Well, I guess that means we can't underestimate how you know us," Weiss said shocked on how he knows those two, "Hold on how do you know all about them and know even our… secrets," Weiss said with an accusing finger to the Captain.

"Oh, would you like me to tell them what your secrets are Weiss Schnee," Stukov challenged the heiress.

Weiss began to have sweat fall as she at him with a bit of fear, losing her confident attitude as she wondered if it is worth it. If he can get Yang and Blake flustered, there is no telling what he'll say. Everything she done in the past, she doesn't wanted to be reminded of.

"No... I'm good," Weiss said in a defeated tone with her down signaling surrender.

"Huh, that's what I thought," Stukov said, "Perhaps we should change the topic, shall we?"

The three quickly nodded their heads in agreement as they don't want any embarrassing secrets to come out.

"Well, ever since we got here there have been tensions between Atlas' forces, your fellow students and us. I was thinking if there is a way to end this tension."

"Well, what do you have in mind?" Yang asked.

"A small set of matches outside school with no holding back. Think of it as practicing for the Vytal Festival," Stukov suggested.

"But who will be taking part in them," Weiss asked.

"Simple, some of you and some of Team JNPR will have a chance to fight against us," Stukov said seriously.

"Are you serious," Blake said in disbelief.

"Unfortunately yes, some arrogant general believe his army can take us out any minute and your headmaster is merely letting us do as we wish. This however would change the minds of everyone here in Beacon and why we shouldn't be underestimated," Stukov said with his face showing no emotion, "I got permission from higher up, and he approved of the idea of showing our strength."

"Do you really want to do this," Weiss asked.

"Oh, does this mean you are backing out from a duel," Stukov taunted with a smirk.

"Oh like I am going to do that," Yang said stepping closer, "I say bring it on Captain!"

"I look forward for the matches coming up, but I must warn you," Stukov leaned to see Yang face-to-face, "We are stronger than you think."

* * *

After what may be an hour or two later, students began to come out the school going around what appeared to be a man-made ring that had over 10 meters in diameter and reinforced glass circled around it. Not only that Professor Ozpin, Gylnda, Peter Port and Doctor Oobleck were at one side to witness this unusual event. Ruby, now fully awake, became aware of the matches so she doesn't want to miss this one bit as she sat along with Weiss and Blake as well as Jaune, Nora and Ren. Even team SSSN and team CFVY showed up.

In the middle of the ring, a small explosion erupted right in front of them as they are witnessed to see the man who turned out to be Vizor.

"Ladies and Gentleman," Vizor yelled with a microphone near his mouth, "Today we have been permitted to give you a special day to witness battles never before seen! In these upcoming matches two people will face each other in a one-on-one battle with nothing holding them back! And now for our first challenger! She is the one who puts the meaning of gold, the blond brawler in the ring, she brings the pain like no other, Beacon's golden dragon… Yang Xiao Long!"

Screams were heard as Yang walked in all confident while waving to the crowd.

"Break a leg sis!" Ruby cheered cupping her hands on her mouth like a megaphone.

"And on the other side, standing 4 inches taller than her, he is the man who puts accuracy to a whole new level, the bad boy that puts snipers to shame, with revolvers revolving around his body, a legend in the quick draw, the man who steals the hearts of dames, I present to you… the 'Crack Shot'!"

Gun shots were heard as explosions emitted to make an exe. Walking down calmly while spinning his revolvers, he sheathes one and takes his hat off and bows to the crowd. With a flirtatious smile, he winked to the massive throng, screams were heard from the girls as they had their hearts stolen from this guy while the boys glare in envy.

"So Yang, ready to have a go?" Marcus asked confidently as he placed his other revolver back.

"More than you are bub," Yang load red shells into her gauntlets.

"How about this, don't touch the hair and I'll do the same," he said fixing his short hair and putting his hat on.

"That's fine with me," Yang said agreeing to his terms.

"Now ladies and gentlemen! Are you ready?" Vizor yelled to crowd as they screamed in response. Vizor quickly went to get out of the ring as he begins the countdown.

"3!"

Yang gets ready to charge at him.

"2!"

Marcus places himself, ready to make a quick draw.

"1!"

"BEGIN!"

Yang launches herself forward ready to take this guy down, but she was immediately found herself on her back in the middle of the launch and fell on the cold floor just 15 feet away. The crowd went silent as they look to see that Crack Shot hit Yang in just a second, his revolver once full is now completely empty as he reloads for another. All the shots he made were directly in contact to Yang's face as some went to her temple, eyes, and even the throat.

Moaning from the pain, she quickly shot up and fire six rapid shots from her gauntlets, but Marcus quickly shot off all six of them with his revolvers. The feat was so great, the men had literally had their jaws drop. Yang changed tactics as she went up close and personal as she tried to punch him to the face, but Marcus dodged and misdirect each jab and punch her in the gut and kicked her away. He sprints to her as he grapples her at the hips and threw her down neck first.

She painfully gets up, now growing more irritated as she went closer. Marcus tries to shoot her with his revolvers, but she dodges them with effort as it became close quarters. She tries to punch him, but he dodges as he tries to fire at Yang but even she dodged just as swiftly. Eventually the way they dodge almost look like a passionate dance… but with bullets. Minutes went by as Yang feels more exhausted than ever, but Marcus had little sweat coming out. He even had a small smile, like he is enjoying this little game. While Yang's ammo is growing low, Marcus still has four guns full of ammo.

He sheathes his two revolvers and brings one more from behind his jacket. He decides it is time to finish this. Entering his quick draw form, he fires at her biceps, then her knees and two shots at the stomach. Each shot pushed her back as she didn't see Marcus come charging and place her in a triangle hold. Down on the ground with no aura left and exhausted, she couldn't fight back, he had her right where he wanted. Marcus lets go as he kneels to the defeated blond.

"That was a unique fight Yang Xiao Long, but between you and me, my experience and maneuverability gave me the edge. You tried to take me down as fast as you can and you made quite an effort avoiding my bullets. Still, that was some good shooting. You're pretty good," he said to the fallen blond.

Yang grabs his arm, trying little to lift herself a bit. She looks at Marcus' eyes tiredly and forms her other hand into a hand-shaped gun.

"Pretty… good," Yang said weakly as she collapses to the ground with no energy to move.

"Yang Xiao Long is unable to battle!" Vizor announced, "The winner is Crack Shot!"

Cheers were made as they congratulate both him and Yang for a skillful battle. With the battle over, Four of Stukov's soldiers went in and picked up Yang as she was lifted off to the infirmary.

"My, my! I have never seen such a battle like that would you Oobleck," Peter Port said excitingly on how the match has been from start to finish.

"Yes Peter it had been one of the greatest that I had ever scene. Seeing on how that man quickly shoot all those projectiles, means he has gone through an incredible amount of training to do such an accomplishment," Oobleck said quickly agreeing to the portly professor.

Ozpin and Glynda were completely and peculiarly silent on the match. Unlike the practice matches she holds, there would be a sign that would indicate if the aura has gone low. But the way they play it, this match ends if one is unable to battle. They aren't sure that it is safe or it is how they fight.

"And now, after that wonderful performance made from our blond fighters we are now introducing two more matches!" Vizor announced as the crowd cheered for more, "Introducing the commanding officer of his Special Forces, he moves with discipline, he strikes without warning, a monster controlled with infested might, please welcome… CAPTAIN STUKOV!"

Dark smoke erupted from within as it evaporated and revealed the person.

"And his opponent, you know him very well, he is the man who commands the Atlesian forces, the man who brought technology to a whole new level, headmaster and General at the same time, I present to you… GENERAL JAMES IRONWOOD!"

Many people from Atlas cheered as the said General entered with serious and stern, walking down with his arms behind his back and glaring at the captain. Meanwhile Ozpin and Glynda had their eyes widen to the point they are almost white, to think the General would go and accept a challenge from them, it is absurd, completely implausible.

Stukov chuckled at the dilemma before him, "To think that a General would be nice and take a mere challenge on me, I almost feel honored to fight someone like you."

"Don't get overconfident, if you think you have a chance of beating me, then you are wrong," Ironwood said with his main focus on him.

"Huh, I don't need to think… I know I can," Stukov countered as he gets ready.

"3, 2, 1! Begin!" Vizor yelled starting the second match.

The two first start off with small jog and then began to go into a full sprint. Ironwood roared as Stukov growled, as they got close they strongly tried to push each other off. While at first glance that they are tied, Stukov swerved right in attempt for the General to fall. But Ironwood stood up from that and attempt to punch him, although Stukov foresaw this and caught it with ease. He threw the general over his shoulder but like a stubborn tree, he is still standing and threw Stukov himself. Stukov landed with dignity as he stood, and brought out a hand cannon as he charged at the General. Seeing the weapon, Ironwood drew his gun and did the same. The two ended firing at each other close range. Each time one gun would get a target, the other would divert away. As it may seem a gun fight, Stukov ended it by dropping his gun and kicked it to the General's face. With Ironwood disorientated, Stukov went in and disarm the General. With no weapons left, the two went to nothing but their bare fists. Each move they made were all countered over and over from punches, sweeps, to elbow strikes.

A well-placed punch to Ironwood's throat ended another standstill as Stukov decided to go full throttle. He kneed the General down at the gut and placed another knee to the head. In mere seconds he had Ironwood down on the ground. He held him by stepping on the back of his and proceeded to grab both arms and pull them. Arching the general back, Stukov then kicked directly into Ironwood's spine. After some time, he decided to punch the back of his head. Getting off the weaken foe, Stukov places himself away from the General, giving him a fighting chance. Ironwood wouldn't stay down as he continued to get up, not letting this Captain a chance of claiming victory yet. He walked toward him with slow steps, leering at his foe with determination. As he was a few feet away, he looked to see Stukov gave a small wink to him. Even though everyone was watching him, the General gave an invisible smirk to his opponent as he slowly fell to the ground.

"G… General Ironwood has been defeated, the winner is Captain Stukov," Vizor announced the end of the second match.

Every person that lived in Atlas, stared at the match with incredible disbelief. The General they see as a role model and a professional Huntsman, fell before this Captain. They began whispering on how someone that just appeared out of the blue, defeat Ironwood with skill and raw power. Even the Staff of Beacon couldn't believe their eyes when they witness the fall of the General. The four that carried Yang away now came back to retrieve the exhausted General. As they ferried him away from the ring, Vizor stepped forward to announce the crowd.

"Ahem, with the second match now ended we now come forth our final match of the day," Vizor said trying to move on to the last match.

In within the crowd, three pairs of eyes looked with incredible wonder as the owners of them turned to be Cinder, Mercury and Emerald who witnessed it all and are intrigued by the results.

"Huh, hard to believe the General fell before him," Mercury said impressed.

"You're kidding right, we just witnessed two people beat them with little to no effort," Emerald looked at Mercury with a raised eyebrow.

Cinder continued to look at the matches intently. She never seen such a powerful set from them. In her mind, there may be another faction now participating here. She'll need to make a few more adjustments to her plan. She looked at the retreating Captain with great interest as she thinks of recruiting him to her plan.

"And now for our final event," Vizor yelled, "After witnessing these great fights, we now represent one that'll get us one the edge of your seats. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the one representing Beacon, she holds a long record of victories in her past, the one described as the Invincible Girl, holds more than three victories in the Mistral tournament, I present you… Pyrrha Nikos of Beacon!"

Pyrrha came in to the ring with extreme caution as she shows her appearance to everyone.

"But, will this victorious student continue to keep her winning record when she goes into a fight with the scariest mute to ever seen, the brute with the strength to back him up, he is a one-man army… The Meta!"

(Soundtrack: Slingshot – Trocadero)

Orange flames erupted as a single entity walked toward her. Out of the flames showed a tall man with white and brown armor, as well as a golden face visor, he growls to his opponent as he stares at her strong with a sense of familiar competition. Seeing Pyrrha remind him of someone familiar in his past, his fist clenched as he brings his brute shot out.

Pyrrha could not let her guard down, if she saw the other two take the others with skill she couldn't hold back at her opponent.

"Are you both ready," Vizor yelled to them while getting them out the way.

Almost too soon, the Meta jumped up and thrust down with his brute shot.

"FIGHT!"

Pyrrha rolled out of the way and changes her weapon to shoot at the Meta. The Meta blocks them with his brute shot he charges forward. The Meta uses the Brute Shot to attack, Pyrrha managed to block and dodge, but the Meta quickly kicked Pyrrha's knee. He continues to attack again, but Pyrrha tries to shoot his head. The Meta diverted the shot away and head-butted Pyrrha. He knocks away her shield as Pyrrha jumps back, bringing her weapon in to a sword. The Meta tries to strike, but Pyrrha was too nimble as she struck many times on his armor, knock away his brute shot and air kick him on the chest.

When he sees his fallen weapon, instead of picking it up, he growls and punches his fists together as he tries to punch her many times, but Pyrrha dodges them as she struck the Meta. At some point he caught her sword while trying to pry it from her, but she spins around striking the Meta and kicks him down. The Meta growls and punches the ground to get up and walk toward the brute shot to pick it up.

As the Meta picks it up, he was struck by a charging Pyrrha as she jumps back. The Meta tries to shoot her with grenades, but misses all the shots as Pyrrha dashes toward the Meta and launched him to the glass barrier. She quickly opened fired at the Meta, but he activated the Bubble shield blocking all of Pyrrha's assault. He activates his Active Camouflage as the shield drops. Pyrrha looks around for any sign of him as instincts tell her to block her left. The Meta appears and slashes away both her weapon and shield. With the Meta closing and her weapons far for her semblance, she was forced into hand-to-hand combat against the brute.

Pyrrha manages to use her semblance at the Meta to make him miss, but he made an unforeseen punch at her face and on the crotch. They both punch each other, but the Meta punches her as he backflips and kicked her away. He stood up and marched toward the fallen Pyrrha growling. She looks up to see what may be the Meta's pistol as she tried to grab it, but he grabbed her leg and smashed her down. Pyrrha kicks his head and gets up, she kicks and knees him, but the Meta punched her as he did a Superman punch, knocking her away.

Pyrrha gets up shaking her head as she looks at the Meta, cracking his knuckles. She used her semblance to get both her weapons back. Using both her speed and her polarity, she pulls the Meta toward her as she dashes, but he used his Temporal Distortion as everyone and everything is stopped to a crawl while Pyrrha is stopped in midair. The Meta pulls out his brute shot and knocks Pyrrha to the glass wall. Pyrrha dropped her shield and gun as she sees a massive gash on her chest to her stomach. Everyone looked with eyes completely widened to see the Invincible Girl having a lethal wound from the Meta.

"PYRRHA," Ruby, Jaune, Weiss, Blake, Ren, and Nora yelled in shock and horror at the damage done to their friend.

Ozpin and the Staff believe the match is over as they want to get up and get Pyrrha, but before they could do anything four soldiers aimed their guns at them.

"Sorry sir, but the match will continue until it is over," one of them said firmly keeping the finger on the trigger.

Pyrrha's aura was low as she dazedly saw the Meta reloading his brute shot. She then sees her weapon nearby, quickly rolled forward and successfully lands multiple hits on the Meta, but to her shock the Meta had wounds all over when she shot him. In fact, everyone stared in horror, the entire time the guy had no aura to protect him and took all that. The Meta drops down on one knee as everyone believed he is going down. But he proved them wrong by standing back up growling and slowly walk towards Pyrrha. She remembered when Ruby's mom told them they had no aura, they are told to not hold back or it would cost them. Without stopping, she stood up and continued to open fire at the Meta again, but he threw his brute shot as it slashed Pyrrha and imbeds itself to the glass barrier. The Meta punches her multiple times, punching away her weapon and pinning her to the barrier, he raised his fist ready to finish her. But before he did, Pyrrha used her semblance one more time, changing her weapon into a javelin as it pierced the Meta through the back.

Letting go of her, the Meta moved back a bit feeling the weapon jabbed within. But it didn't stop from reaching his objective. He raised himself up from the pain as he walked to the fallen red. Pyrrha looked up exhausted with shock, looking at the behemoth still going even with devastating blows. The last thing she saw was the Meta throwing a fist at her face.

"To everyone watching, Pyrrha Nikos the Invincible Girl… has been defeated. The winner is the Meta," Vizor announced, "Someone get some medics in the area."

The soldiers with the Beacon Staff lowered their guns as they raced to the wounded combatants. Even RWB and JNR came at them with extreme concern.

"Pyrrha," Jaune said lifting her head, "Open your eyes please. Pyrrha, wake up!"

"Excuse me boy, but let us take of them," one of the soldiers said firmly.

"But," Nora was about to intervene, but Ren stopped her in her tracks.

"Nora, let them get Pyrrha to the infirmary, we don't need to fight over her," Ren said with sadness reasoning with his hyperactive friend as she reluctantly complied with his request.

The soldiers quickly got the two out of the ring while the others followed them. While they were going, Cinder and her cronies looked at the wounded Meta with interest as they watch them get carried away.

Everyone looked at them in complete flabbergast, witnessing the three battles. The whole time when Yang, Ironwood, and Pyrrha fought them… They had no aura.

* * *

(Beacon Infirmary)

The girls and boys watched their wounded friend like a hawk, watching the soldiers apply the same healing unit from Dexter, quickly heal her wounds with ease as well as the Meta.

"They should be fine," a soldier said checking their wounds and readings, "After that extensive battle, she needs only her rest."

"Good, then we're done here," one said before looking at the six, "you can stay at the moment, classes are still canceled until the Vytal Festival is over. You should be honored seeing how they fight," he finish as the soldiers left them alone.

The six contemplated on the matches as they look at their friend with concern. To see them do so much without any sense of aura… it shouldn't be possible. But Ruby's mom had that scar when she fought someone like so someone from them are capable of doing so as well.

Ruby on the other hand remembered dealing with vicious beings that had no aura and are capable of many things. Even Black Rose had enough power to destroy an army and an Earthbound Immortal without it. So then when she looked at Pyrrha, she wondered if Pyrrha had held back… or hesitated at the match.

The doors opened to reveal Yang who got news on what happened to Pyrrha as she walks to her sister.

"Hey guys, guess I missed the fight huh," Yang said scratching the back of her head.

"Uh-huh," Ruby said.

"Yeah," Weiss said sternly.

"Absolutely," Nora said.

Both Blake and Ren nodded.

"Well that fight I had with Crack Shot got me wanting more, what about you General," Yang looked to the well-recovered man.

"Thank you but I rather not," Ironwood said, "With all said and done, our plan is working wonderfully without faults."

"Wait, plan sir," Weiss asked curiously.

Stukov entered the moment Weiss asked as both he and Ironwood look at each other and then looked to them.

"Everything went out just well with the matches set up outside," Stukov said deciding to explain, "When they saw the General taking a challenge against me, we made a fake fight to ensure that there was a false sense of security. With everything calm, we managed to take on the assassins here in Beacon."

"Wait, there were assassins here," Jaune said in shock.

"A whole bunch of them actually," Stukov said, "A few snipers, knife users and many we took down. With my ally Viola and some of General Ironwood's troops, we managed to catch all of them. The only ones who knew of the fake fight were the soldiers working with Viola and the ones watching the match."

"Although seeing Pyrrha Nikos wounded and lost," General said looking at the sleeping red head, "It is an extra and unexpected turn of event."

"Let them know," he said with a waving hand, "It can be a lesson meaning that even those that are invincible can be defeated. It is a shame that fight was all pretend, it almost look liked you really wanted to take me down," he looked to the General.

"Excuse me, I didn't account the fact that you were also doing the same," Ironwood countered.

"Let's just be glad the audience bought the act," Stukov said before looking to the girls and boys, "We couldn't breathe word of this to Ozpin and the others, otherwise they would've stalled us from our job and stopped the matches from happening."

"So the fight I had with Crack Shot," Yang asked unsure if the fight was fake too.

"That was real, from the moment you both fought, the crowd wanted more and everything worked as planned, unfortunately now we have to tell the truth around this predicament," He said with a smirk before looking to the other extra patient, "How are you feeling Meta?"

The Meta, completely healed and Pyrrha's weapon out, he gave a soft growl confirming he is fine. Although he was given bad glares at the girls and boys for giving Pyrrha dangerous wounds.

"Good to see your still strong and able after all that, you should stay here though, I think it is time to check on our bounty hunters," Stukov said beginning to walk out with the General in tow, "Would any of you like to come?"

* * *

(Beacon Docking Areas)

In moments, all but Jaune left to see these assassins for themselves. When they reached the docking areas, they found a whole bunch, perhaps 16, wearing different clothing with cuffs at their wrists. There was a pile of weapons near, evidence proving that they are here to collect Ruby's head.

"This is all of them," General Ironwood asked one of his soldiers.

"No," he responded, "There are others still within the school as we speak."

"Huh, should've known, intel states that there are a total of twenty two here in Beacon," Stukov said looking around the areas, "It means either a few changed tactics or decided to disguise themselves as the students of Beacon."

Soft smacks were heard as he and Ruby looked over to see Viola along with four unconscious bodies.

"I found most of them trying to do something fishy, Can you handle this garbage," she coldly as the orb flew to her hand.

"Hey," another yell made them look as they see Marcus come in with two people tied in a lasso, "Got the last ones!"

"Good work, let's see about our prisoners," Stukov said walking toward one of them. Without warning, he took a head with his hand as the victim screamed in agony.

"What are you doing," Blake yelled at his action.

"Getting information," He said coldly as he let go of the victim, who became unconscious and fell to the ground, "We have what we need. Got someone who offered the arsenals and attempt to split the goods between these assassins. They had a meeting somewhere down at Vale. The one who led them had a scar on his right cheek, brown eyes, light tan skin, and lives northwest from Vale."

"Right," Marcus said, "I'll call some men to investigate," he then left to make the call.

"As for them, they have no use to us," Stukov said as his Special Forces ready to fire upon the assassins.

"Wait, you don't have to kill them," Ruby said going in front of them.

"Oh, they have been willing to claim the bounty on your head and you show mercy," he looked down at the petite girl.

"I mean we don't have to do this, if you just kill them with all it won't solve anything! I know you have a… custom of doing this, but we can just leave them to stay in prison at least," Ruby said trying to reason with him.

"You do realize they are not afraid to die, if they are kept alive, they would always come back… though I would've known the fact they were chasing a false bounty," Stukov said.

"Wait, that reward was fake!?" one of them said in shock.

"You mean to tell us the girl isn't worth anything! It's a fraud!?" a woman in the group angrily yelled.

"Sorry, but you have been duped by someone who wanted her gone," Stukov said to them before talking to Ruby, "Well then, I'll let them go for now Ruby. Just remember some kindness will cost you."

His Special Forces lowered their guns and retreated back as the Atlesian soldiers and androids led them away.

"Now then Ruby, in some cases you will be called to us for some… additional training. Just remember to keep your guard up," he said before walking away, leaving the General and the students.

* * *

(Infirmary)

Jaune looked at Pyrrha with sadness and concern, seeing her in this condition made him feel worthless and weak. Jaune occasionally looked up at the giant mute with a sense of anger and interest. The giant walked up to Jaune and looked to Pyrrha, before softly growling.

"Uh, she's doing fine. All she needs is rest," Jaune said surprised of himself that he can understand the Meta.

The Meta growled a bit before lifting a finger at her.

"Really, she reminded you of someone you used to work with," Jaune raised his eyebrow interested, "What was she used to be?"

He growled a bit before pretending to crack his knuckles.

"One of the best huh, that sounds just like what Pyrrha is," Jaune said with a small smile looking at the sleeping red.

Before they can continue their conversation, they are met with Captain Stukov as he walked to Pyrrha.

"I apologize for what happened with her, but I have also came in with bad news," Captain Stukov said regretfully.

"What is going on," Jaune asked as the Meta growled in agreement.

"First, someone posted the videos based on the two matches and went viral," He first said as Jaune looked to his scroll.

The videos were read as _The General's Defeat_ and _The Fall of a Champion_. Since then, they had at least over millions of views and the comments showed mostly negative and shocked comments based on them. Some said that the fight was false, others say that the General shouldn't have lost, probably in denial. The one with Pyrrha on the other hand, had comments stating that it was impossible, she shouldn't have lost, or asking who is the man who defeated her and the list goes on and on.

"I feel like this is going to be a long day," Jaune said.

"For once Jaune, I agree with you," Stukov said frowning a bit, "However that is not the only thing that is bad I said."

"Huh," Jaune said confused.

"There's more, scouts from Red confirmed that the Earthbound Immortals are now making their move," Stukov said truly somber.

"What," He yelled.

"I'm afraid for the next few days, we'll be having troublesome times… for all of us," Stukov said as the Meta growled clenching his fist.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **Narrator: The times grow short as our heroes prepped themselves for a war and a festival. The gloves come off as they ready themselves with paranoia. Next time on Dawn of Duel Monsters: Practice! Face the Infested Wrath! Are they ready for the coming darkness, or will they be too late?**

 **For any of those who wonder why the Meta won against Pyrrha, this paragraph will explain.**

 **Both warriors are skilled in combat, but the Meta powerful equipment and tenacity won him in the end. While Pyrrha had the advantage in using her semblance to catch him off guard, the Meta managed to deal deadly blows with his enhancements. And to those who are nerdy to review saying she should've won, this is why! This is the second time Pyrrha had to face a powerful foe who had no aura and had been careful to not extremely injure him. Not only that, I saw that most of her battles involve using her weapons, so she had little experience with hand-to-hand combat while the Meta is a professional with brute force and wrestling moves. Not only that his enhanced strength can easily lift and crush a warthog without any effort, so despite Pyrrha's aura capable of blocking and healing abilities, the Meta had the strength to be able to wound her in such a state. And if you are not convinced, he had defeated Agent Texas, who is considered the best of the best and survived being stabbed by Tucker's energy sword. If he can survive that, taking a blow from Pyrrha's javelin won't be any different! And unlike the battle with Carolina, Pyrrha has no A.I. that can distract the Meta. If you are going to say that Pyrrha could've used her semblance more to evade the Meta's attack, he still had an enhancement that allowed him to strike Pyrrha without her noticing.**

 **And if you prove me wrong, look at the Meta vs Carolina DEATH BATTLE where the Meta managed to punch both Carolina's head and her crotch at the same time, it basically shows he is using his equipment to assist him in making those blows!**

 **So as a writer I am pleading that you would take the time to read the research I made and make a good review without cursing or swearing about the outcome of the battle!**

 **Until next chapter!**


	16. Ch 13 Practice! Face the Infested Wrath!

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Takahashi Kazuki respectively.**

 **I want to let everyone know that I am taking a break from this story so I can focus on my other story/ DEATH BATTLE: Yugioh vs. Bakugan. But don't worry, I will come to this story afterwards.**

 **Without any ado, here is Chapter 13, enjoy!**

* * *

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh Theme)**

 **[Ruby's symbol appears on top as Ruby Rose stays in the middle as she then separated, one with her innocent self on the left, while the right is Stardust facing right]**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **[Ruby's shadow shifts as it becomes Stardust Dragon with his amber eyes glowing]**

 **(Your move!)**

 **[Ruby's astral body flies in the vacuum of space as thousands of cards fly around her like an atom with giant beasts breathing fire and ice]**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **[Thunder clashed as monsters pour out from the land, sea and air. Zombies abruptly come up from the graveyard. Volcanoes erupted as Grimm ran to avoid their molten death. Multiple creatures came out and attack the city of Vale. Team JNPR attempt to fight off a giant T-rex as Yang is surrounded by raptors. In the skies, Weiss and Blake were trying to fight a green legless dragon in the Bullhead but was being trapped by lightning bolts. Ruby and Jaune then fall into a large portal as they called their friends for help.]**

 **(Your move!)**

 **[Ruby faces off a man in dark armor as she flows show bright red while the man in dark armor flows black and white. The camera then shows the man in dark armor on his throne while cards surround him like a shield. The scene switches to show a piece of armor fall off to reveal a small black pupil in its blood red eye.]**

 **(Ruby: It's time to du-du-du-du-dududududududuel!)**

 **[The camera shows Ruby's aura fluctuating while Ruby show stillness]**

 **[The scenes then switch as it shows Weiss's face as she poses, Blake's face while pulling out Gambol Shroud, Yang's face in her semblance as she poises a punch, Team JNPR, Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood, and Cinder with fire tracing her right eye]**

 **[The screen cuts to Ruby as she draws a card to the sky bolts of lightning comes from the card as it reveals Elemental Heroes on the right, Junk Warrior, Junk Destroyer, Junk Archer, Turbo Warrior, and Chevalier de Fleur to the left, and finally a red dragon with six eyes emerged from a star appearing at the top.]**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

* * *

"Are you certain of this," Jaune asked wanting to be sure.

"Yes," Stukov confirmed, "We won't have much time before they decide to make their move. For now, we need to hone our skills for the time being. It won't be long before we see dark beings coming in to Beacon. Red suggested that I would take Ruby to the Reverse Remnant to hone her dueling skills."

"But what about the others," Jaune asked.

"… I feel it is time for the Dragons to choose the ones to bear their marks. Once that happens, we'll bolster our forces and strike at them before they have the opportunity," Stukov admitted.

"But who will be the ones," Jaune asked as the Meta growled in agreement.

"It is simple, look at your right arm," Stukov pointed to the boy's appendage.

"My arm?" Jaune said confused as he lifted his sleeve to see a mark with skeletal wings, "When did I get this!?" Jaune yelled in surprise.

"Huh, to see that you hold my superior's mark, it is not that surprising. It means two Signers have made their appearance, now we need four more to complete the set," Stukov said as he and the Meta looked at the mark, "However, you haven't experienced how to duel just like us… and we need to fix that," Stukov said determined.

(A while later)

It took a little longer than he thought, but he got Ruby to join him and Jaune to go through a small portal that would lead to the Reverse world. They continuously marched up a large hill, with Jaune usually falling on his fours when they reached two-thirds of it. When they reached the top, they look to see another mountain at the same height and down to find a naturistic version of a colosseum.

"What you see will be our training spot for the next days, so you'll be doing this often," Stukov said going down as the two followed.

Soon, afterwards they met within the natural colosseum.

"With the Immortals coming forth, we need to be ready to be challenged by a duel against them or their cronies, or else we'll be nothing but food for them," he said as Ruby and Jaune are at the other side.

"And that is," Jaune asked.

"Simple," Stukov said as he brought his left arm up, black sludge formed around as it formed into a duel disk, "In dueling."

' _You know he is right,'_ a sound was as Ruby and Jaune look around and saw Stardust standing between them.

' _Throughout most of our time, we have been busy fighting them out on the battlefield, we need to work on your dueling skills so that you can be prepared to face them in both areas,'_ Stardust said.

' _Ruby is that,"_ Jaune telepathically asked.

' _Yup he's my dragon slash partner,'_ she answered, _'but I can't help but agree with you. If we do, then we can defeat them in two different ways.'_

' _Exactly,'_ Stardust said confirming Ruby's words.

"If you two are done consorting with Stardust, then can we start already," Stukov called out to the two, "You aren't the only one capable of seeing his form, and by the way…"

Stukov walked to them as he grabbed Jaune's duel disk.

"Red has given me authorization to give someone like you a structure deck," Stukov said presenting Jaune a new deck for him, "Since it would be beneficial for new guys like you."

With that the Red Eyes deck Jaune temporarily had vanished into thin air, possibly returning to Red Dragon Archfiend. Stukov gave back his duel disk.

"Shall we begin," he asked the other two.

"Uh just one question," Jaune raised his hand a bit.

"Yes Jaune," He implied him to continue.

"… How do we play," Jaune honestly asked.

Almost immediately Ruby face faulted to the ground while Jaune sheepishly scratch the back of his head. It took a while but Jaune managed to learn the basics by reading the manual Ruby had to get him. Once he completely read the rules and understand them, he was ready.

"Alright, since this will be a two versus one, you two must share the same life points understood," he said as the two nodded in agreement.

"In that case," he said.

"Let's duel!" The three yelled drawing their five cards.

 **Stukov: 4,000**

 **Ruby/Jaune: 4,000**

"If you don't mind, I'll be going first," Stukov said drawing first, "For my first move I summon forth Evilswarm Castor in attack mode!"

A monster erupted ground the ground as it revealed to be an armored knight with a torn cape and wield a broad sword.

 **Evilswarm Castor**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level 4**

 **Type: Warrior**

 **ATK/DEF: 1750/550**

"Whoa," Jaune looked at the monster in awe and fear.

"I'm not done, with his special ability I get to summon another being to the field, I think I'll bring out Evilswarm Heliotrope as well!"

Another monster erupted as a dark aqua knight with red dots as eyes, holding a two-handed sword.

 **Evilswarm Heliotrope**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level 4**

 **Type: Warrior**

 **ATK/DEF: 1950/650**

The monster growled as it leered at the two duelists before itself and spoke in a distorted voice filled with anguish.

"… _Eliminate... Eradicate… Exterminate!"_

Stukov laughed a bit as it startled Jaune from its words, "Be warned, my warriors tend to go feral. But as long as I am here, I control it. Now witness the power I have bared! I overlay my two Evilswarm soldiers!"

The monsters change into yellow orbs as they spiral up and down into the dark portal from the ground.

"What," Ruby and Jaune said in shock.

"Watch as my servants now assimilate their flesh into a single being! Consuming one another to become something greater! I Xyz summon Evilswarm Bahamut!"

A massive being flew out of the disappearing portal, black sludge fell as it landed in the earth. Hardened ice showed in the underbelly and wing webbing within the bladed wings, most of its serpent-like body is covered in pitch black scales. Four horns protrude back from the head and a crest sits back on the top. Standing on its hind legs, it easily towered over Ruby and Jaune, revealing both a weird chest decoration and a symbol resembling a corrupted masked. Black drool continued to fall from its jaw as it eyed them with its blood red eyes and gave a bone-chilling shriek.

 **Evilswarm Bahamut**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Rank: 4**

 **Type: Dragon**

 **ATK/DEF: 2350/1350**

Ruby and looked at the thing with trepidation as they can actually feel like their skin is crawling from the cold and the appearance before them.

Stukov tauntingly asked, "How does it feel facing as grotesque and foul as my dragon?"

' _Incredibly intimidated and a bit scared,'_ the two muttered in their minds.

Stukov smirked, "I'll finish with two face downs, who will go next?"

"I'll start next," Ruby drew trying to get rid of the chill, "I play my Hands of Destruction spell! With this, we both discard two cards and bring two more out!"

Stukov and Jaune copied her move as they gained two new cards.

"First I play Junk Warrior to the field in attack mode!" She summoned the mechanized warrior in attack mode, "Then with his effect, I bring Sonic Chick out the field in defense mode!"

A small pink bird with red birds came out with wings covering itself like a shield.

"And since I have a tuner, Quillbolt hedgehog now comes to play," She reclaimed bringing out a small hedgehog with bolts on its back. "Now I tune my three monsters to synchro summon… the Junk Gardna!"

A green and yellow warrior came out as it puts the large arms up for defense.

 **Junk Gardna**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Level 6**

 **Type: Warrior**

 **DEF/ATK: 2600/1400**

"Awesome," Jaune looked at the cool summoning from Ruby.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn," She ended her turn

"It'll take more than a mere defense work to defeat my kind Ruby, we are the Swarm! We can take out anything you can hold," Stukov drew a card as he stared at his hand, "I'll start by summoning Evilswarm Thunderbird in attack mode!"

A large, dark gray bird with five tentacles flew up as it gave a distorted caw at them.

 **Evilswarm Thunderbird**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level 4**

 **Type: Thunder**

 **ATK/DEF: 1650/1050**

"Then I play, my Bahamut's special ability! By detaching one overlay unit from Bahamut, I can gain control of one monster you had!" he said as the said dragon absorbed the purple unit by biting.

"You can!?" Ruby yelled in shocked.

"And will," Stukov said, "Bahamut, take control of Junk Gardna!"

Bahamut looked at the said warrior as it cough and spat a black parasite right at it. The parasite entered its new host as it corrupted it from the inside. Junk Gardna spasm from the parasite as it began to gain black flesh on its shoulders and chassis. The warrior's eyes turned red as it jumped to Stukov's side in attack mode.

"No," Ruby yelled as her monster now joins the evil party and points at Stukov angrily, "You are going to pay for taking him away!"

"On the contrary, I believe I can pay by eliminating you first, Evilswarm Thunderbird attack Ruby Rose," Stukov commanded as the bird flew toward Ruby.

"I activate my trap, Negate Attack," Ruby stated, "With this your attack is canceled and ends the battle phase," Ruby looked to see that the Thunderbird then disappeared out of sight, "Where did it go?"

"My Thunderbird has a unique ability that grants me to banish it temporarily, you are just prolonging the inevitable Ruby! For now I end my turn," Stukov stated.

"Alright Jaune, it's your move! Just remember to watch out for his right," Ruby said to her dueling partner.

"Uh right, here goes," Jaune nervously drew a card as he saw it, "Okay, I can do this! I play the Marauding Captain in attack mode!"

A knight with worn armor and longsword appeared before him.

 **Marauding Captain**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Level 3**

 **Type: Warrior**

 **ATK/DEF: 1200/400**

"With his special ability, I get to play another warrior to the field," Jaune looked to his cards and found one, "And I choose the Command Knight!"

A female knight with avian armor rose next to the Marauding Captain.

 **Command Knight**

 **Attribute: Fire**

 **Level 4**

 **Type: Warrior**

 **ATK/DEF: 1200/1900**

"That's not all Stukov, my knight gives all my warriors 400 extra attacks to boot!" Jaune said with confidence.

 **Command Knight: 1200-1600**

 **Marauding Captain: 1200-1600**

"Next I play The A. Forces spell card," He said, "As long as this is in play, all of our warriors gain an additional 200 attack points for each monster we have."

 **Marauding Captain: 1600-2000**

 **Command Knight: 1600-2000**

"Two monsters with 2000 points, that's great Jaune," Ruby cheered.

"Thanks but I'm not done," Jaune announced, "Now I strike Junk Gardna with my Command Knight," his warrior charges forward and prepares to strike it down.

"Don't be so sure, I activate her monster's effect," Stukov countered, "and with it, your monster changes to defense mode," he said as the infested monster blocks the attack and puts Command Knight in defense.

"Sorry, but I got two out, go Marauding Captain! Attack! Free her monster from Stukov's grasp," Jaune stated as the other monster actually destroys it.

 **Stukov: 4000-3400**

"You may have destroyed it but I can use its other effect, when it was sent to the graveyard your monster also goes in the defensive," Stukov said as the other warrior goes in defense mode.

"Then I'll just end my turn with one face down," Jaune ended his turn, "Sorry Ruby, but I had to take out your monster."

"It's alright Jaune, you did the right thing by freeing it from Stukov, but now we have a duel to win," Ruby declared.

"Right," Jaune said determined.

"If you are done," Stukov said drawing a card, "Then you don't mind if I bring back my Thunderbird back, and it gains 300 attack since I used its effect," His bird emerges back more stronger than ever.

 **Evilswarm Thunderbird: 1650-1950**

"Due to the effects of your warriors, I can't attack either one, but I can bring reinforcements," He said slyly, "I summon Evilswarm Kerykeion onto the field."

He summoned a monster with red orbs flying around it as it had clear glass wings and two staves.

 **Evilswarm Kerykeion**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: Spellcaster**

 **ATK/DEF: 1600/1550**

"Thanks to him, by banishing my Evilswarm Mandragora and bring out my old Castor from the grave to my hand, I am allowed to summon another," Stukov devised, "I think I'll play Castor again! And with its effect, I can summon Evilswarm O'Lantern in attack mode!"

Another monster showed up with beetle wings and had a golem appearance with a helmet only showing one side of its face.

 **Evilswarm O'Lantern**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: Pyro**

 **ATK/DEF: 1650/1250**

"Now I overlay my Castor and O'Lantern to bring out another being!" Stukov said, "I Xyz summon Evilswarm Thanatos in attack mode!"

A gray horse with red horns appeared before them as they see a monster with demon wings, red and yellow armor and wields a jade green claymore sword.

 **Evilswarm Thanatos**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Rank: 4**

 **Type: Fiend**

 **ATK/DEF: 2350/1350**

"And I activate its special ability, during either player's turn it can be unaffected by monster effects as long as I detach an overlay unit!"

"It can do that!" Jaune said now worried.

"Now watch as Thanatos strikes down your Marauding Captain!" he declared.

Thanatos gripped the unit and crushed it with its fist as it charged forward with its horse and struck down Marauding Captain.

"Go Thunderbird, destroy the Command Knight," He yelled as the bird launched its tentacles as lances.

"I activate a trap, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, with it your monster's attack is negated," Ruby declared as a worn scarecrow blocked it.

"Then what about Bahamut," Stukov said as the dragon charged a balck and white blast at her.

"Then I activate Kunai with Chain to stop it and give the knight 500 extra attack," Jaune countered as a kunai sliced the blast away and is returned to the Command Knight.

 **Command Knight: 1800-2300**

"Humph, I'll just end my turn," Stukov announced.

' _What's going on, why didn't he use Bahamut's ability, if he used it, it would have led to having us with no monsters,'_ Ruby thought of Stukov's tactics, _'Is it he is saving it or he is just stalling? Whatever he is thinking I can tear it down!'_

"Here I go," She drew, "I play Card of Sanctity to have us draw until we have six cards in our hand!"

Stukov followed the card's ability by drawing five cards, Ruby drew two and Jaune drew four cards total for six.

"Next I play Necroshade's ability," Ruby declared, "Since he is in my graveyard, I can summon any level 5 or higher monster to field so long as it is and Elemental Hero… And I happen to have Bladedge with me!"

The gold hero came forth as Jaune had stars over his eyes, he can never get tired of seeing them.

"Next I go and play Card Rotator," She played, "By sending a card from my hand to the grave, your monsters positions are changed!"

Strings came forth as they forced the dark monsters into defense.

"Jaune, mind if I borrow your Command Knight," Ruby asked for permission.

"Go for it," Jaune approved.

"I switch Command Knight into attack mode and have her attack Evilswarm Thanatos! This is payback for killing Marauding Captain!" She yelled as the knight slayed the fiend with her kunai.

"And I'll have Bladedge destroy Bahamut, but it get worse for you! Since Command Knight and The A. Forces is still here, his attack points gain an additional 800 attack points!" She yelled.

 **Elemental Hero Bladedge: 2600-3400**

"By the way, when he strikes someone in defense mode, the difference goes to you as damage! Slice and dice it for taking Junk Gardna," Ruby commanded as it struck it down with its wrist blades.

 **Stukov: 3400-1350**

"Hah! How do you like that!?" Ruby said taunting.

"… Not bad, but not good enough," Stukov said sternly as he touched two buttons.

Suddenly Evilswarm Thanatos and Evilswarm Bahamut return to the field now vicious than ever with the trap becoming a purple orb circling Bahamut.

"But I destroyed those monsters," Ruby said in shock that they came back.

"If you were paying attention to my trap cards, then you should've seen this coming," He said, "I've activated Miracle's Wake to bring back Thanatos when you focused on Bahamut and initiated Xyz Rebirth to give Bahamut the right to come back with the trap, acting as a replaced overlay unit for it. You were so focused with me, you didn't think of what I can do!"

' _He's right you know, you should've focused on taking out them first before moving on to the monsters,'_ Stardust said acknowledging Stukov's statement.

Ruby gritted her teeth in frustration and mentally face-palmed herself for not seeing it, "I place three cards face down, your move Stukov."

"And with that I am taking off the gloves, I'm going all out," Stukov said drawing a card, "I activate Kerykeion's effect once more, now I banish O'Lantern and have Heliotrope to my hand to summon twice! Now I summon another Thunderbird and overlay Kerykeion and my 2 Thunderbirds to Xyz summon!"

"Watch forth as the purity of essence begins to take shape, infest the worlds into worlds of madness as all beings fear the death you have spread throughout the galaxy," Stukov chanted as the orbs entered the portal, "I Xyz summon the Alpha of the Swarm… Evilswarm Ouroboros!"

A large being flew up to sky and landed to the earth with a ferocious earthquake, causing Ruby to stumble and Jaune to fell at his rear. They look to the figure in a sense of trepidation never felt. It is the tallest among the Evilswarm with three heads with orange and red eyes. Dark ice was seen as blades on the wings and on the three long necks. It was decorated in black and white. The right head was black and white, while the left was white and black, but the center head had white in the middle and black at the sides. The three heads made a powerful roar, making it clear to everyone that is here to bring death.

 **Evilswarm Ouroboros**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Rank: 4**

 **Type: Dragon**

 **ATK/DEF: 2750/1950**

"Now I summon another Castor to bring out my retrieved Heliotrope from my hand!" he said summoning two monsters simultaneously, "And I overlay them as well!"

"Another Xyz," Jaune said in complete flabbergast.

"With them, I Xyz summon Evilswarm Ophion in attack mode!" he declared as it came forth.

Unlike Bahamut, Ophion had a robust body with red and blue ice wing webbing and stands in a familiar stance to an Alpha Creeper.

 **Evilswarm Ophion**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Rank: 4**

 **Type: Dragon**

 **ATK/DEF: 2550/1650**

Ruby had no words as she dryly gulped witnessing the four Evilswarm Xyz monsters while Jaune had his eyes widened and sweating.

Stukov laughed with malevolence as yellow shines on the eyes of the Evilswarm and finally shine on his as well.

" **Well then you two,"** Many voices said in almost unison with Stukov talking, **"See what it feels like to face us all! Prepare yourself! I activate the Mystic Plasma Zone field spell!"**

A massive storm appeared as lightning clashed all over and electricity surging through the clouds. The emblems on the Evilswarm glowed as their black sludge forms continuously on the ground, altering the background. Ruby and Jaune could feel like they are standing in snot, but their disgust withered away when they saw tentacles and spiked flesh emerged from the earth, giving the area a nightmarish wonderland. It was nothing they have ever seen.

" **This field spell gives us the advantage over you!"** He or they said together, **"As long as this is on, all of our dark power increase greatly!"**

 **Evilswarm Thanatos: 2350-2850**

 **Evilswarm Bahamut: 2350-2850**

 **Evilswarm Ophion: 2550-3050**

 **Evilswarm Ouroboros: 2750-3250**

The two could barely believe what they are seeing, four powerful monsters over 2000 attack points and have powerful abilities to boot! It made them know that if they mess up just once, then they are done.

" **Prepare to perish, I activate Bahamut's ability once more to control your Command Knight,"** he said as Bahamut infected Command Knight to their side.

 **Command Knight: 2300-2100**

 **Elemental Hero Bladedge: 3400-2800**

"No!" Jaune yelled seeing his monster corrupted by them.

" **But I am not done! I activate the Infestation Pandemic spell! Thanks to this, my monsters are unaffected by your spells and traps!"** Stukov's monsters began to glow purple with black mist emerging from the earth, **"Now for the offense, destroy that Hero!"** Stukov said as the monsters prepare to charge.

"Ruby," Jaune yelled to her worried.

' _Decision time, if I activate Impenetrable Attack, I can choose either to save my monster or save our life points,'_ Ruby looked at her face down, _'And my other won't help at all without the others,'_ Ruby's mind then flashed to Chevalier valiantly saving her, taking all the damage, _'I have no choice!'_

"I activate Impenetrable Attack, this trap card will save Bladedge," Ruby declared as a shield appeared before the hero.

" **But, you'll still take the damage,"** He reminded as Thanatos and Bahamut struck the shield.

Ruby felt shocks on her body as she felt the damage come in.

 **Ruby/Jaune: 4000-3900**

Ophion bulldozed to the shield as she felt like someone punched her in the gut hard.

 **Ruby/Jaune: 3900-3750**

Finally Ouroboros fired three black and white beams at Bladedge, while Ruby can feel her skin is growing cold and painful.

 **Ruby/Jaune: 3750-3400**

" **I'm not through yet little girl! Next I play the Dark Room of Nightmare, thanks to this, any time I inflict effect damage, this give an additional three hundred points of damage!"** He said, **"Now I play Linear Acceleration Cannon to send Command Knight to death and give you damage equal to its original attack!"**

The infested warrior turned into an orange beam as it exploded at Ruby.

 **Ruby/Jaune: 3400-2200**

" **And now, the Dark Room of Nightmare comes into play!"**

 **Ruby/Jaune: 2200-1900**

" **I think it'll end when I place my last card face down, your turn Jaune, if you can take it that is,"** Stukov said as Ruby fell to her hands.

"Ruby," Jaune said looking at his wounded friend before looking to Stukov, "Alright, if you want a move you got one," Jaune drew as he looked into his hand.

' _Stukov has four powerful Xyz Monsters out on the field with devastating effect that can beat us with no sweat, if I don't give a comeback, we're both done for,'_ Jaune thought serious on the situation he and Ruby are in, _'Hold on… I got it!'_

"I play the Card Destruction from my hand to send all of our cards to the grave and refresh with new ones," Jaune declare as he got six new cards, while Ruby and Stukov have exactly zero, he looked into his new hand and hope sprung from within, "I play the Double summon spell to summon twice and I bring forth Blazewing Butterfly in attack mode!"

A large, orange butterfly came forth with fire sprouted as wings.

 **Blazewing Butterfly**

 **Attribute: Fire**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: Insect**

 **ATK/DEF: 1500/1500**

"Next I use my other summon to use the effect on the butterfly, now I can sacrifice it to bring out a Gemini monster from my graveyard and give its effect," Jaune said as he send the butterfly to the grave, "Now I get to play Phoenix Gearfried from my graveyard!"

The earth under was destroyed as fire spewed from within. Inside came a fiery white knight with a massive shield and great sword as it poised himself to attack.

 **Phoenix Gearfried**

 **Attribute: Fire**

 **Level: 8**

 **Type: Warrior**

 **ATK/DEF: 2800/2200**

"Thanks to the butterfly, I can activate its effect without another summon and I play Divine Sword Phoenix Blade to Gearfried! But don't forget my A. Forces is still on!" Jaune announced

 **Phoenix Gearfried: 2800-3500**

 **Elemental Hero Bladedge: 2800-3000**

"Now we have two monsters with over 3000 attack points," Ruby said happily.

" **Humph, even if you defeat two of us, we'll still endure! It's only a matter of time when we can strike back!"** he said pointing out.

' _He's right, even if I would attack any of the two, it'll only be minimal for Stukov. If I attack both Thanatos and Bahamut, it'll just be 400 points and both Ophion and Ouroboros are still strong but I'm not sure what is their effects… and that face down is making me on edge,'_ Jaune thought now struggling.

' _Wait Jaune,'_ Ruby telepathically said getting his attention, _'I think there may be a way to win, but I don't know if it'll work.'_

' _How do we do that,'_ Jaune asked hoping for a solution.

' _Your Gearfried can help by destroying his to negate a spell Stukov plays, and I still have my Scarecrow and two of my face downs. We just need something to hold off for the time being,'_ Ruby thought.

' _Your right and I think the cards in my hand can help, but I need Bladedge to help,'_ Jaune thought.

' _Jaune, I trust you with Bladedge, if you can do it then I'll try to help as much as I can,'_ Ruby said to him.

' _Thanks Ruby,'_ Jaune finished before going to a fight, "Phoenix Gearfried and Bladedge, attack both Thanatos and Bahamut!"

The warriors rage forward as Bladedge took out Thanatos while Gearfried sent Bahamut to a fiery grave.

 **Stukov: 1050-900-650**

"Then I place two cards face down, your move Stukov," Jaune ended his turn.

" **Gladly,"** Stukov drew, **"First I activate Ophion's ability to allow me to have one Infestation Spell or Trap to my hand,"** Stukov chose a spell as one Ophion's units fades away, **"And now I play Ouroboros' special effect! You see by giving away one unit, I can choose only one ability for Ouroboros to use, and I choose to send your scarecrow back to your hand!"**

Ouroboros' unit began to become a monochromic twister to Ruby's trap as she was forced to put it in her hand.

" **Now watch as Ophion thrashes your Bladedge,"** Stukov declared as Ophion launches toward Bladedge.

"I activate a trap, Mirror Force! Thanks to this, your monsters are no more," Jaune activated.

" **Nice try, but thanks to Ophion I can use another Infestation Pandemic to them unaffected!"** Stukov played.

"And I was counting on that, since you played a spell, Gearfried can ditch his sword and destroy your spell," Jaune countered nullifying Stukov's spell.

" **Why would you do that Jaune, you just made it weaker for my dragon to take you down,"** Stukov asked with an eyebrow raised.

 **Phoenix Gearfried: 3500-3200**

"So that Ruby can play hers," Jaune said.

"I activate my Widespread Ruin trap which allows me to destroy the highest attacking monster on your field!" Ruby activated.

" **Nice try, but I activate my Trap Jammer to end your plan,"** Stukov countered while Ophion completed its attack.

 **Ruby/Jaune: 1900-1850**

 **Phoenix Gearfried: 3200-3000**

"Now, Jaune," Ruby yelled.

" **What!"** Stukov yelled in shock.

"I activate Just Desserts, this trap deals damage by 500 points for each monster left on your field and I count two!" Jaune said pointing at the two dragons.

"And that's 1000!" Jaune said as a blast aimed for Stukov.

 **Stukov: 650-0**

Ruby and Jaune went on knees, feeling exhausted from that duel, while Stukov's eyes return to normal. The holograms on Ruby and Jaune's side faded.

"Wow, we barely won that," Jaune said.

"I know, but we only won because we had to use effect damage," Ruby said.

"You are correct, you only managed to win because you were forced to take a different approach and out of options at that," Stukov said no longer having voices echoing.

"It's just… I don't understand, from what I am looking you should've won against us," Ruby said confused.

"What," Jaune said confused as well while Stukov had an eyebrow raised.

"Ouroboros could've taken away either Bladedge or Gearfried and you would've creamed us. And earlier you would've taken Bladedge and took us out easily when Jaune still had Command Knight," Ruby pointed out.

Jaune eyes slowly widened in realization that she was right! He could've defeated them when he still had Command Knight and everything would change after that.

"Humph, it seems I can't deceive you no matter how I do it," Stukov turned his back to hem and looked back at them with a direct answer, "You are correct. This entire time I had done nothing but make you practice some dueling skills. Red told me to hold back when we practice and I followed."

"Okay, then how about three duels, you and me, then Jaune, and finally both of us once more!" Ruby challenged.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Stukov asked curiously.

"Yes, and this time with no holding back on us, even when Jaune is starting," Ruby said.

"Ruby, you didn't have to add that part," Jaune muttered kicking a bit of dust.

"Alright, don't cry when I win," Stukov accepted as the remaining Evilswarm growled for more.

(Three duels later)

Ruby and Jaune sprawled all over the floor beaten as the craters were placed all over, while Stukov had Ouroboros and this time Bahamut on the field. With a score of having two wins for him with Ruby who miraculously won with little life points.

"Satisfied," Stukov asked smugly.

Ruby and Jaune could only moan in pain.

"Well, I think these losses will teach you about dealing with duelists like me, just remember to keep your guard up at all times," He said before looking up seeing Marcus and Viola sitting down, _'You were watching the whole time weren't you?'_

' _Oh yeah and that was entertaining seeing the blonde scream like a girl and get launched in the air in different ways,'_ Marcus mentally said with a very amused grin.

' _At least they practiced a bit,'_ Viola said in a cold manner, _'Come on, let's get them back to Beacon, their teammates are probably looking for them as we speak.'_

With that they picked up the bodies of Ruby and Jaune and headed back to the portal. However, Marcus stopped a bit before looking back at the top of the mountain.

"Marcus, we're heading in, you coming," Viola asked.

"Keep the portal opened a little longer, I have something to deal with," Marcus said with edge.

Viola wasn't fooled, she peeked into his mind and saw what he saw.

"Don't take too long, we need all the help we need," She said looking at the mountain top while entering the portal.

"Yeah, what I needed," he said bringing a revolver into a duel disk and swiftly drew five cards.

A black mist formed in front of him as it showed a hooded figure with a duel disk… and a spider mark on its arm.

* * *

(Headmaster's Office)

Ozpin continues to look at the city with some peace in his mind as he gradually sipped his coffee. Meanwhile, Goodwitch appeared out of the elevator.

"Well, the damages done by the matches they made have been cleared out, although the students couldn't stop gossiping about the soldiers who bested the students and General Ironwood," She said walking to him.

"Well, when it comes to witnessing the most bizarre things never seen, they couldn't help themselves. However, I feel somewhat displeased that the General took it as a distraction to capture some intruders," Ozpin said.

"Well, thankfully they were assassins meant for one of our students and have been kept in containment," Glynda said looking out the window.

"Perhaps it is the lingering thoughts in my based upon what happened these past hours, I am beginning to feel we are witnessing another group wanting something here in Vale," Ozpin sipped his coffee.

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"I was thinking that if such a group wanting her dead of all things, with such resources and technology, I can't help but feel unsettled and confused on why Ms. Rose is targeted. With her meeting the leader of the Black Wings and us witness seeing him and a clone kill the copies and the Maiden with some effort even with no source of aura," Ozpin said.

"Do you think we are dealing with some people with an objective of taking all of what we have," Glynda asked.

"No… I think they just want the world to be cloaked in pure darkness, something that will make these past weeks more challenging than ever," Ozpin said.

He continued to look over with some sense of dread on his shoulders. More than ever, unlike **her** and her pawns. One thing is certain in his ancient mind, he may not be fighting soldiers.

But Monsters never seen before.

* * *

(Unknown dorm room)

Inside the room, Cinder was busy with in her scroll while Emerald was lying on the floor playing with her device while Mercury sat on the floor reading a comic.

"So Emerald, any information for our new guests," Cinder asked the mint-haired girl.

"Unfortunately none Ma'am," Emerald said grimly, "Those guys have everything on lockdown and most of them don't even talk much. Whatever they had and on that ship, they are not showing it."

"Honestly I can't blame them," Mercury said still looking into the comic, "Their Captain had just beaten the General and that mute bested her of all people. You should've seen the comments and the views when one posted those videos, they are off the roof."

"Which leads us to believe they are professional and discreet on their actions," Cinder said wondering if she can have such people, "Do we know about their Captain and friends?"

"Very," Mercury said putting down the comic, "They had some powerful equipment on their side and skills to even go up against aura enhanced huntsmen. That much and the fact they had been constantly checking the school. Almost like they are looking for something."

"Huh, perhaps the plans are coming in a different path," Cinder said, "But no matter, I have a feeling that one of them would be glad to join our cause."

"You mean the Meta," Emerald asked curiously.

"Correct, his unique style could help turn everything into our favor. Let's see on what we can do when we turn their greatest weapons against them," Cinder said slyly.

" _Hey, did you get word from Command,"_ A voice was heard outside their dorm.

The three remained quiet as they moved to the door to listen.

" _Yeah, got word from Crack Shot that he got a unique prisoner to the ship. It means they are going on guard 24/7."_

" _If you ask me we have to, one of the leaders is coming here personally to see the prisoner and see about the two who know."_

" _Right, we'll double our efforts and make a clean sweep, if that prisoner can get here, then who knows how many are here."_

" _Hey, it's her._

" _You two done talking about it,"_ a female voice was heard.

" _Yes, Ma'am."_

" _Good, lockdown the equipment to the ship and be well mannered. This time it is Red that is coming."_

" _Yes Ma'am right away!"_

They can hear footsteps fade away from them as Cinder begins to make some plans to see on this 'Red'.

Suddenly a small quake was emitted causing Emerald to fall.

* * *

(Beacon Docking Areas)

A large smoke has enveloped the area as students began to into a frenzy of confusion and fear. Robots from Atlas began to ready their weapons as some of the students has their weapons ready to strike. However…

"Lower your weapons!" Stukov yelled as Viola and the Meta walked beside him.

Reluctantly, the students agree when they saw the Captain and the Meta, but the robotic knights didn't as they continued to aim. All of a sudden the knights were easily shredded as large black thorn whips appeared out. A large figure walked forward as it revealed a figure wearing a removable crimson cape, dark armor with spikes, and a draconic helm with two horns like a demonic ram, a horn protruding back at the cervical area with a movable jaw capable of biting, and a gold eye visor. However something massive caught their eye. The whips retracted back to their owner. A large black dragon adorned in blood red rose petals. Long rose antennas protrude back on its head, its weighty but long tail was shielded with piercing thorns from the tip to where it meets its torso. Its elongated neck was patterned like armor with barely little grooves to show.

They shivered in fear not knowing what is going on. First the armored figure, but now a large dragon is right in front of them. They look to the soldiers, but surprised to see them casually walked toward them. Stukov and the Meta saluted, while Viola just made a slight bow.

"Hello sir, welcome back to Beacon," Stukov said as the Meta growled with respect.

"Good to be here Captain," Red said, "Now… Where. Is. The. Prisoner?"

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **Narrator: Tensions grow more as questions exponentially rise. With a prisoner in custody, an attack will come. Next time on Dawn of Duel Monsters: Interrogation and Secret of the Marks! With everything coming in, they will know the truth.**

 **Character Fact: Captain Stukov is an inspired character from the infested Terran, Alexei Stukov. The deck he utilizes functions similarly to the Zerg Swarm in the Starcraft Universe.**

 **Anyway until the next chapter, review please! But no hates or flames!**


	17. Ex 2: Stardust's poem of Black Rose

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Yu-gi-oh, they belong to the incredible geniuses who made them.**

 **I know you are all waiting for the next chapter, but I am a little busy with my work. So then for compensation, I had made a chapter of World of Yugioh, with the first as Stardust's poem of Black Rose Dragon. Her meaning and origin.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **World of Yugioh:** **Stardust's poem of Black Rose Dragon**

* * *

 **My feared Black Rose,**

 **Much you have changed,**

 **From an innocent rose,**

 **To an entity of deranged,**

 **You shined with madness,**

 **But shiver from hope,**

 **You find death a sign of gladness,**

 **But in truth you mope.**

 **You once grew pure and** **innocent,**

 **In a garden of war,**

 **Trying to bloom glimmering with light,**

 **But couldn't in the endless gore.**

 **Countless harsh winds,**

 **To destructive flames of the sun,**

 **You endured with strict bind,**

 **While your friends' rot and roughen.**

 **You pleaded for peace,**

 **In this stubborn garden,**

 **But your voice was fallen**

 **By a blade of malice.**

 **Eager to break,**

 **And zealous to destroy,**

 **Retribution you seek,**

 **To end the eternal ploy.**

 **A wish was granted,**

 **From our omniscient dragon,**

 **You have finally bloomed,**

 **As the garden faded with no lagan.**

 **Free from your home,**

 **You went to another,**

 **A new start in a different biome,**

 **But the same as the other.**

 **Filled with anger with no lament,**

 **You chose to thrash them as well,**

 **For when you finished that awful hell,**

 **All other gardens fell from your torment.**

 **Enemies you've fought feared your rage,**

 **As they wished you would fade away,**

 **When you came with vigorous craze,**

 **All that was left were dust blown astray.**

 **You became a black rose,**

 **A sign, a symbol,**

 **An insignia of loss,**

 **As the flower of darkness.**

 **The beauty of despair,**

 **A grace of defeat,**

 **When blood spills through the air,**

 **Your roses bloom from their useless bleat.**

 **Millions of people of all loved and lost,**

 **Died by your hands,**

 **As a being of holocaust,**

 **Now you blossomed as a dragon of the damned.**

 **Your madness and rage knows no bounds,**

 **Now as deep as the void itself,**

 **With iron talons and savage rounds,**

 **Nothing stops you other than yourself.**

 **You burned everything with pyro kinesis,**

 **You made everyone afraid,**

 **When you murdered the phoenix.**

 **The ashes were scattered with deadly immoral,**

 **Now a being no more,**

 **You killed an immortal,**

 **You sadistic carnivore.**

 **When I came to your life,**

 **You feared me,**

 **Have I scarred your strife,**

 **You miserable one?**

 **I endured your rashness,**

 **And held you with peace,**

 **Your rage shatters like glass,**

 **When you accepted my embrace.**

 **We fell in love at first fight,**

 **When I saw something that change my plight.**

 **You called yourself atrocious,**

 **Yet you're beautiful without your disguise.**

 **Together in matrimony, my empty heart was filled,**

 **When you joined me for time without end,**

 **Tears of joy and a smile you first brought for centuries.**

 **Countless millennia and wondering in the multiverse,**

 **I became your light and you became my lovely fervor.**

 **With the flower you first made,**

 **Our hearts crossed in fate,**

 **Now and forever we love one another.**

 **You are my Black Rose,**

 **Always bloomed in my heart,**

 **I forever love you,**

 **And never lost hope.**

 **Never change your beautiful façade,**

 **For every second I cherish never appalled,**

 **If I had a wish that can be made** **,**

 **I would wish to be with you,**

 **No longer chained to fate.**

* * *

 **Read and Review, but please no hates or flames**


	18. Chapter 13 and Extra

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Yugioh, they belong to the awesome geniuses that crafted them.**

 **I know you guys love to see a new chapter, but I am afraid I can't. So I decided to give my beloved readers I like to call chapter bonuses! If you guys don't know, they are actually extras to the other chapters that I have been working on. And this one marks as the same time as Jaune and Ruby duel against Stukov.**

 **Oh, KeybladeKnight39 and Brave Kid, it's dedicated to your kind patience.**

 **Without any ado, here is Chapter 13.5!**

* * *

There was once a beautiful city once filled with forests and architecture. The builders that crafted them, made them last against the ravages of time. The people who used to live there had prosperous lives, filled with happy moments and exhilarating events. It used to be beautiful as the city was still destroyed, filled with nothing but collected dust, broken buildings, and smoke continuously rising from the small fires brewing.

But there are a few still in the ruined city.

A 15 year old boy about 5'10 feet tall was running through the damaged streets in rapid pace. He had black hair that goes to his upper neck, blue denim jacket with leather sleeves, black cargo pants and black with blue highlights. However his eyes are different with blue on the left and red at the right. Sweat was produced on the boy's face as he ran like he was in a marathon, only with his life depending on his survival. He swiftly hid inside one of the buildings and took a big breather. He laughed a bit on the situation he was in as he fished out some cards from his pocket. A small device rang from his left ear as responded with a happy tone.

"Hello, this Angel of AFD, how may I help you," the boy now called Angel asked.

" _Trying to keep a go-to attitude in a life-or-death situation, Angel?"_

"Oh, milady," Angel said with happiness to his superior, "I never expected you to call me at a time like this."

" _Well, I decided to ask how you have been doing. I haven't heard of you for over three days, I'm starting to think you have already kicked the bucket."_

"What, moi," Angel asked putting a hand on his chest, "Surely you jest milady. The reason I haven't said anything is because I have been busy dealing with the dragons and a few that may have gotten out of control."

" _I see. Can I have report right now?"_

"Yes milady, I have managed to capture and gain trust, the Xyz and Synchro dragons. All we need is the fusion one and we'll be done before you know it," Angel said cheerfully.

" _That's good to hear Angel. By the way, do you know what happened to Red's duelist who was assigned with you?"_

"Oh yes, Steel Valor has been quite the help, despite his so-called gruesome reputation. But I believe he is a bit busy when the fusion dragon brought more reinforcements," Angel said with a cool head.

" _Alright, Red and Black Rose have a few assignments for you and him when you two are done."_

"Roger that, I will finish this as soon as possible," Angel said cheerfully.

" _Oh, my advice Angel, don't keep her waiting."_

"Uh right, I'll do it right now," Angel said gulped nervously as the transmission ended.

When monsters began to show themselves throughout the multiverse, everyone was thrilled to witness them firsthand and most are willing to serve by their side for the cause. But when things go down, the only thing that mostly 70 percent of the duelists are afraid of is making Black Rose impatient. Black Rose Dragon has been known to have destroyed worlds with ease, even when she tried to save them. However, the most frightening was when she gets her teeth and talons on those who have either failed, lazy, lied, made her impatient, make her lose her attitude, or all at the same time ended up being scarred for life or face grueling punishments. One of those times was once an arrogant guy who thought he had time in the world… only to have his sausage and nuts torn apart by her claws. Since then, there was a zero tolerance on arrogance in the ranks of the Alliance. Angel still shivers when he can recall the sausage crushed and the sound of the guy's nuts shattered and crushed by her dangerous set of teeth. Now it became his motivation to finish this quickly.

Angel shook his head a bit to forget the dreaded memory as he activated the device, "Hello Steely, I know you are busy, but do you think you can help out an ally here?"

* * *

Another person was leaping over the roofs of the buildings, trying to get a good distance before regaining some fighting strength. He is also 5'10" like Angel but wears a red and black cybernetic armor on him with only two differences: a special set of reinforced armored leggings and a mask similar to a robot.

"With all due respect Angel, I am in a tight spot at the moment," Steel said narrowly dodging a purple projectile before running again.

The ones who are chasing him are a squad of six Mefist the Infernal Generals chasing him down with their dark stallions. They brought their spears down, launching more purple fireballs at Red's duelist. With remarkable skill, he dodged them quickly without giving a glance behind him.

But they aren't the only things he was avoiding, a large Mist Wurm tunneled through a whole building trying to take a bite at Steel Valor. But Steel swiftly kicked away to safety by changing course. The massive worm roared as it unleashed a large purple fog with the smoke it produces.

* * *

" _I'll try to finish them off as fast as I can, for now you'll have to hold your ground before I can assist you,"_ Steel Valor said ending the transmission as Angel hears a roar.

" _Oh great, one time I ask for help and he's busy. Might as well do what he said,"_ Angel thought getting ready for a future confrontation.

The building he was at was blown off without his notification. His ears were jarring as he tried to get his vision back. He may not see well at the moment, but he can know the same colors of the two dragons that have gotten out of control.

The first on the right was a dark blue dragon with an orange underbelly and filled with weird ornaments that continuously represents infinity all over the body. What is unusual is that it had a specialized gem on each of the foot, giving the dragon a magnetic levitation.

The second dragon was almost machine and a body color of jade green. Four different wings, dark blue underbelly, and capable of constantly producing electricity on its body.

To him, they are Odd Eyes Gravity Dragon and Odd Eyes Vortex Dragon.

" _Huh, after everything I had done, my life would end by the dragons I tried to show love and trust, fortune has been whimsical of late,"_ Angel thought as the two dragons got closer to his space.

Unknown to the three another figure was closing in on them with blinding speeds as it charges something in its mouth. Vortex dragon took a step closer, snarling in its teeth and emitted electricity in its mouth, ready to finish the duelist. The figure unleashed two spectral beams as they first collided to Gravity and Vortex, launching them away from the duelist. Angel looks to the source as it lands in front of him. Standing front of him was a larger dragon with a unique monocle on its right eye, spiked tail, long stubby arms, and has a circular crest on the head and a golden arc on its abdomen similar to some magicians that used to have. It was Rune Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

"Thanks Rune Eyes, you almost had me barbecued by them," Angel said getting up and getting on the magical dragon, "Let's go!"

Rune Eyes roared as it flew around the city. Among the debris, Gravity and Vortex roared in rage as they gave chase. Vortex created electricity in his body and went after them like a fighter jet, while Gravity used the gems under its feet and propelled itself forward to catch up with Vortex. They shot beams of light at the duelist and dragon, but Rune Eyes evaded them as it picked up the pace. The two shot more as it resulted in more destruction onto the ruined city.

"Woo-hoo!" Angel yelled filled with fun as he evaded the dragons.

He brought his duel disk into a gun, closed one eye as he aimed behind him. Magical writing appeared inside Rune Eyes' circle as Angel fired at the two dragons. The enhance magic bullets got them blinded and staggered, but they continued their chase with vicious vigor.

"Ha, tenacious dragons aren't they pal," Angel asked as he patted the dragon on the side and got a roar of agreement.

Continuing the dogfight, Rune Eyes turned around in reverse flight as it opened fire with the golden arc. The dragons fell to buildings as the power behind the attacks were too great. Not giving up, they destroyed the buildings they were on and retaliated by firing upon them. A building crashed between the four as it revealed Odd Eyes Meteorburst Dragon crashing onto the floor. It wasn't alone as Odd Eyes Absolute Dragon end up landing on top of it. Running on the rooftops following Angel and Rune Eyes was Odd Eyes Saber Dragon.

"Saber," Angel waved to the bladed dragon as it roared in greeting them.

Furiously off the ground, Meteorburst and Absolute jumped to the rooftops and fired at Saber with small meteors and ice beams.

* * *

At Steel Valor's side, Steel managed to summon forth Robotic Knight and equip it with an offensive 7 Complete. The Generals were finished off by its Gatling arm, but the Mist Wurm is becoming more troublesome. The smoke block his vision and gave Robotic Knight a merciless death. Attempting to leave the purple smoke, another figure stood behind him as he turned around. When he finish turning around, he was greeted by a massive shove.

Feeling the full weight, it felt like having an aircraft crash onto him. Without stopping, he ended up crashing in another building and colliding to Angel and Rune Eyes. Now down in the street, the three recovered as fast as possible.

"What'd you do that for," Angel asked rubbing the back of his head.

"It wasn't me," Steel yelled shaking his head.

"I know!" Angel yelled, but still cheerful.

Rune Eyes roared in anger as the two look to see Vortex, Gravity, Meteorburst, Absolute, and Mist Wurm surrounding them as the two went back to back. The figure who caused them to crash appeared. Unlike the other dragons, this one had an armor mostly made of pure bone and purple, the Odd Eyes Phantom Dragon.

However, another dragon appeared on top of a building. A purple hybrid version of both plant and dragon, filled with blood red orbs and a presence of pure craziness and lust for giving pain, the Starve Venom Fusion Dragon. The dragon Angel needed to complete the mission and responsible for making his dragons into enemies right now. The ones he worked so hard to be with.

"After facing so many monsters and going through missions considered suicidal, which do you think is better: dying right here or punished empty-handed," Angel asked curiously at his ally.

"Humph, you want my opinion, death here will be a blessing than coming back facing punishment," Steel replied.

"Well, the life of a duelist is never tedious," Angel said preparing to fight.

"Just focus on the mission at hand soldier," Steel said readying a few cards.

"Just lifting our spirits," Angel said as Saber joined Rune Eyes.

"If we live first," Steel said as he summoned Cyber Dragon and changed it into Cyber Laser Dragon.

"Right," Angel said still cool headed as he brought Odd Eyes Dragon as well.

Well, this is it. Just six of them against seven powerful monsters. Nothing to help them but their wits, cards, and the monsters alongside the two duelists. All against the dragons responsible for the destruction of this world. Everything was in a standstill as each of them waited for someone to make the first move. All there was first… was silence and the heartbeat of the duelists.

*Beat*

The dragons narrowed their eyes at each other.

*Beat*

Claws were digging deep into the concrete.

*Beat*

Inside his mask, Steel's eyes narrow in anticipation.

*Beat*

Growls began to echo.

*Beat*

…

…

…

Steel's Cyber Laser Dragon made the first move as it destroyed the Mist Wurm in one shot.

And the brawl begins.

The six remaining dragons launch at them with relentless wrath. Rune Eyes clamped its jaws on Gravity's neck, Vortex and Phantom took on Saber, Absolute jumped to Angel, Meteorburst rammed to Cyber Laser and Steel, and Odd Eyes and Venom are tied in a head-butt.

Angel acrobatically dodged the bites and ice from Absolute, Steel supported his monster by shooting Meteorburst, Vortex jumped on Saber's back as it and Phantom bit at the neck, Rune Eyes tossed Gravity into a building, and Odd-Eyes swatted Venom's head and bite on the neck while pulling Venom as well.

Steel and his monster managed to subdue Meteorburst into being a card, Gravity pounced back at Rune Eyes and made it fall on its back as Gravity bit the neck, Saber used its immense strength to lift Phantom, force it to let go and be thrown at Absolute, Venom got Odd-Eyes to let go and the two have a bite off.

Angel helped Saber by shooting at Vortex's eye as Saber tossed it off like a bull in a rodeo, Steel looks to see Phantom ramming him head-on as he held his ground and grabbed the horn with the floor cracking from the force while Steel didn't budge, Steel's monster pushed Gravity off as Rune Eyes quickly got up, Gravity roared for its interference before it was shot three times and body slammed by Rune Eyes.

Venom managed to get the upper hand by clamping the neck of its enemy with teeth and claws. Odd-Eyes tenaciously swerved around to get it off with no avail. Leaving no choice, it used its impressive strength for its small size to lift the devilish dragon and land on its back. The force from the fall got Venom to let go as Odd-Eyes got up and bite down at Venom's neck.

Steel's monster and Rune Eyes defeated Gravity into a card, the same goes for Vortex and Absolute.

Phantom is slowly getting the upper hand on Steel. But it was Steel's idea to let it gain the upper hand. When Phantom leaned forward, Steel diverted his strength to lift the hefty dragon and made a suplex on the armored dragon. The combine power of the dragons made it go into a card once more.

Angel decided to assist Odd-Eyes in defeating the Venom dragon. Odd-Eyes made a quick sidestep for Angel to go in. Seeing the human made Venom raise its claw up to crush him. Angel swiftly jump to air and fast enough to grab Venom's rearing claw. Starve Venom growled in surprise as it was thrown into a building by the small human and was buried in a pile of rubber.

"Woo! You see that!?" Angel yelled cheerfully to the monsters and Steel Valor, "I'm awesome!"

Well technically it was the training he had to make him that awesome. The soldiers that served in the Alliance are vigorously trained to deal with monsters both in duels and outside. Since monsters have overwhelming power when they are not restricted to the duel, soldiers began learning to take extreme physical training in fighting against sea monsters, dinosaurs, giants, or dragons capable of destroying cities or continents with ease. Just look at Black Rose, she can destroy anything.

"Watch it!" Steel yelled.

Angel looked at the rubble, but was short-lived when Starve Venom punched him to another building with an angry roar. Steel ran into the building Angel crashed in as he sees Angel's damaged body.

"You alright," he asked his comrade as Angel brought himself up.

"*Gasp* I keep forgetting how strong these dimensional dragons are," Angel said still having a positive attitude.

Starve Venom wasn't done as it was filled with bloodlust. It unleashed a powerful beam all over as the beam easily burned through the buildings. Soon, Odd-Eyes, Saber, and Cyber Laser were caught in the blast and incinerated into nothing. The area they were is now filled with fire and buildings were soon giving away by the destructive power of Starve Venom.

"We're going to need more firepower," Steel said observing the destruction and the dragon.

"Don't have to, we still have him," Angel said on cue Rune Eyes emerged from the burning debris as it roared a challenge to Venom.

Seeing that one survive the onslaught Venom roared. Rune Eyes walked forward a bit as it growled while Venom roared a little. Rune Eyes roared boasting with power as Venom did the same as well.

"This is going to be good," Angel said anticipating the battle with a grin.

The two dragons charged forward as their bodies collide, creating a small shockwave. Rune Eyes, gets the first strike by biting the shoulder blade and attempt to tear it out. Venom retaliated by clawing its opponent and place more strikes on the face. Rune Eyes fights back by using its magical power and fired point blank at Venom, who staggered from the surprise. Rune Eyes snaps it jaws at Venom, who is now choking as it was smashed into a building. Rune Eyes didn't stop as it grabbed the top of its head with teeth. Now striking the underbelly, it shoved Venom into another building and threw it down to the ground. Venom stood up, but was grabbed again by the head. Venom tried to gain the upper hand, but to no avail as it was tossed again to the floor.

In frustration, Venom punch the ground, making a small quake, as it charged at Rune Eyes with rage. It came in with hell's fury as it uppercut Rune Eyes by the neck. It then grabbed the dragon's ornament and threw it into a building. It wasn't done when it grabbed the tail and had Rune Eyes slam to the ground multiple times while flying. Now it became personal as the two dragons end up clawing, biting, and firing at one another like savage animals.

But everything changed when a slipup occurred.

Somehow, Venom got its arm lodged inside Rune Eyes' head ornament as the two struggled in the odd tug-o-war. Rune Eyes decided to end this moving forward and swerving its head. The sound of sick cracks were heard as Venom's arm was broken. Now freeing itself, Rune Eyes finishes this by firing upon with a relentless barrage of magic power. Soon a large cloud had surrounded everything as Rune Eyes watch in anticipation for its opponent. Venom came forth and then keeled over as its body faded and changed into a card.

"Nice work Rune Eyes," Angel said patting Rune Eyes, "That may be your toughest battle I have ever seen," he said as he got the fusion monster.

"Our mission is a success," Steel said, "I'll contact higher up for transport."

"You go do that," Angel said petting his dragon's head receiving a small purr from his monster.

In the end, over three days since their assignment began, over half of the city was destroyed by the power of the dimensional dragons. Angel Paloma finally holds all the dimensional dragons in his belt, while Steel Valor has completed his mission.

Soon their ride came in as they entered the aircraft as Angel had Rune Eyes into card before boarding. They made one last look at the destroyed city before being ready to bring in their report. Hopefully they would have some downtime after what they been through. But like what Angel said.

A duelist's life is never tedious.

* * *

 **Until next time!**

 **Angel Paloma: KeybladeKnight39's OC**

 **Steel Valor: Brave Kid's OC**


	19. Ch 14 Interrogation and Secret of Marks

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Takahashi Kazuki respectively.**

 **Without any ado, here is Chapter 14, enjoy!**

* * *

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh Theme)**

 **[Ruby's symbol appears on top as Ruby Rose stays in the middle as she then separated, one with her innocent self on the left, while the right is Stardust facing right]**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **[Ruby's shadow shifts as it becomes Stardust Dragon with his amber eyes glowing]**

 **(Your move!)**

 **[Ruby's astral body flies in the vacuum of space as thousands of cards fly around her like an atom with giant beasts breathing fire and ice]**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **[Thunder clashed as monsters pour out from the land, sea and air. Zombies abruptly come up from the graveyard. Volcanoes erupted as Grimm ran to avoid their molten death. Multiple creatures came out and attack the city of Vale. Team JNPR attempt to fight off a giant T-rex as Yang is surrounded by raptors. In the skies, Weiss and Blake were trying to fight a green legless dragon in the Bullhead but was being trapped by lightning bolts. Ruby and Jaune then fall into a large portal as they called their friends for help.]**

 **(Your move!)**

 **[Ruby faces off a man in dark armor as she flows show bright red while the man in dark armor flows black and white. The camera then shows the man in dark armor on his throne while cards surround him like a shield. The scene switches to show a piece of armor fall off to reveal a small black pupil in its blood red eye.]**

 **(Ruby: It's time to du-du-du-du-dududududududuel!)**

 **[The camera shows Ruby's aura fluctuating while Ruby show stillness]**

 **[The scenes then switch as it shows Weiss's face as she poses, Blake's face while pulling out Gambol Shroud, Yang's face in her semblance as she poises a punch, Team JNPR, Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood, and Cinder with fire tracing her right eye]**

 **[The screen cuts to Ruby as she draws a card to the sky bolts of lightning comes from the card as it reveals Elemental Heroes on the right, Junk Warrior, Junk Destroyer, Junk Archer, Turbo Warrior, and Chevalier de Fleur to the left, and finally a red dragon with six eyes emerged from a star appearing at the top.]**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

* * *

Everything turned hysteria to mostly everyone residing in Beacon. First the mysterious event with the fog in Vale, second the soldiers that came for extra protection kicked the butts of General Ironwood and Pyrrha Nikos, now finally looking like the head honcho of the group here arrived himself. To make matters worse, the fluorescent dragon easily destroyed a squad of androids with barely any effort. If that man wearing the draconic armor is their superior, it means that he is stronger than any professional human. And since none had aura, it would make him a monster.

The monster above monsters.

"The prisoner has been taken to the ship," Stukov said, "Two of my forces are watching him at this moment."

 _"Good,"_ Red said, _"Take me to the ship."_

"Yes sir," Stukov said firmly as he led them to the dragon ship.

None of the students wouldn't dare interfere or oppose. Every one of them parted way like the ocean being split. Everyone are having a few emotions in their minds: confusion, worry, anxiety, paranoid, and fear. It didn't ease their minds when Black Rose stomped along with them. Each step she took, made small quakes that made some lose their balance. The reveal of her teeth, the cold glare of her eyes, and the predatory snarl made it seem like she would eat anyone at any time. All they could do is stare at them and bring whispers among themselves.

However, only a few remained brave and are right in front of them.

The ones that did are Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood, Perter Port, Dr. Oobleck, and RWBY and JNPR with their leaders fully recovered from their practice duels. While the professors posed no threat to them, the only ones that gain his respect were Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc.

Ruby first started off in bumpy road, but her skills and feats made him see a future in her. She not only bears the Mark of Destiny, but she saved the people of Reverse Vale from an untimely demise. The bond she has with her partner and deck, made her more powerful than she ever was.

Jaune on the other hand was a late comer. With the background he originally had made him weak, but there is something in him that makes him more than anyone believes. His assistance in fighting the battle was not unheard, but what's more is that he bears his mark. It seems fate has something special for this rascal. And it looks like he has more power than he usually has.

But despite this, he still sees them as inexperienced. Not just not seeing the glimpses of what's happening outside the kingdom or Beacon, but the discipline, flaws, and naivety they have may end up giving them a quick death. Looks like he and his friends would need to give them what it's like to face something stronger, darker, and how their choices make it harder on everyone else, even themselves.

Ruby Rose took a small step closer as Red stops to face her. Not even a word of saying hello, but it is a conversation that is via telepathy. With a nod from Red, Ruby looked to her friends and gestured them to come with her. Although with some hesitation, they reluctantly complied as they followed the group. When the Staff attempt to follow them, Stukov's squad prepped and aimed their weapons at them. Sharp gasps were heard as they never seen them act like that. Still aiming their weapons, the soldiers walked backwards with the group. When they got into the ship. They closed themselves from the outside, while Black Rose stayed out to keep a watch outside.

Once inside the ship, WBY and NPR looked in awe at the sight inside. Weapons, unusual tech, and substantial amount of charts, pictures, ammunition, and maps of Vacuo, Mistral, Atlas, and Vale. The guys who came here looked like they are preparing for an all-out war against all of Remnant. However, the ones who came here are looking at a purple robed man with a hood on, a spider tattoo on the right arm, and a stub of what used to be the left arm. Yang cringed at the sight and the feeling of losing an arm.

"Nice to see one of the head honchos taking a chance to meet just me," the prisoner joked.

Without wasting time, Red grabbed the prisoner's good arm and gave it a good press. The result came when the prisoner screamed in agony, feeling the bones in his arm already being broken beyond repair. RWBY and JNPR looked with some fright at the sudden approach in the interrogation. They never realized how it easily escalated.

"I don't have time for jokes," Red growled as smoke emits from the metal mouth, _"Tell me what you are doing here. Right now."_

"I would love to tell you all about it, but I can't just say it without my superior. However," The prisoner looked to the girls watching, "If you allow me to have some time with them and make worth my while-."

He was abruptly stopped when Red repositioned his actions and broke a finger. Forcing it to bend a full 180 as the prisoner screamed in pain.

 _"Throughout my time in multiple battlefields and relief aids, I was forced to act as a surgeon to deal with the most mortifying wounds my soldiers have to face. All the blood left from their bodies, all the screams I heard when I made a painful procedure. Try to smart-aleck me or even think of a perverted thought with them, and I will be forced to bring out the surgical equipment,"_ Red threatened.

RWBY and JNPR shivered at the thought of being interrogated by a doctor. The prisoner now losing his cool, began to sweat as he became completely silent for a few moments.

 _"Meta, Stukov! Bring it here,"_ Red ordered as the two began to bring the necessary instruments.

The Meta brought in what looked like a long purple-striped tube with latches at the ends, while Stukov brings out a small computer as he typed some codes. Red grabs one end and latches it at the back of his armored neck. Two soldiers held the prisoner down as the Meta walked next to him with the other end. With an approved looked from Stukov, the Meta forcibly latched the end to the prisoner's back neck. All the prisoner could is make a small, sharp gasp with a face showing shock. Seconds came by as the computer Stukov used beeped with a dark tone.

"We got it sir," Stukov confirmed to his superior.

With the process done, the Meta forced the latch out of the prisoner as he slumped down unconscious. Unlike the prisoner, Red did it himself without even feeling a sense of pain.

"What did you do," Ren asked.

 _"The device we used is called the Cervical Psychic Patch, CPP, it's useful when you need information from your enemy or to see the memories from one within,"_ Red answered as he gave the latch to a soldier who returning the said device away, _"Originally, I was considering using the surgical equipment as I promised, but we don't have much time. The prisoner has no use for us,"_ Red then ordered a command, _"Kill him."_

On command Stukov brought up his hand cannon and shot the prisoner at the back of the head. The young teams flinched at the shot as they saw blood and gray matter decorate the steel floor.

"What did you that for," Weiss asked sick of the sight before her.

 _"We had no need for the prisoner. If he were to remain alive, the enemy we face would know our move and begin taking serious matters,"_ Red said nonchalantly.

"That doesn't mean you can just kill because he is your enemy," Blake accused.

 _"Oh, is it the same reason that almost got one of you killed in Mountain Glenn,"_ Red countered.

"What are you talking about," Jaune asked wanting to know.

Red nodded at a soldier as the latter presented a holographic screen for them to watch. The two teams looked at the screen with curiosity. They were met with a scene in a train and find…

"Isn't that you Yang," Ruby asked as her sister nodded in response surprised to see herself.

"And there's Roman's henchman," Weiss pointed to the screen, at the three-color schemed girl with an umbrella.

They continued to look as they see a fight between the girls. The battle ended with Yang down as the little girl drew a sword from her umbrella. The footage stopped they see her ready to deliver the final blow.

"Yang," Ruby said softly as the said sister looked at her, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Ruby looked at her with sad eyes, tears almost ready to fall. Yang couldn't help but feel a guilt trip when she then sees her teammates with disbelief looks. But the one most affected was Blake. They were all prepared to take on the White Fang at Mountain Glen, knowing the dangers of doing so. But when she saw her partner down and about to die, she couldn't believe a friend she had would die in such a fast rate.

 _"This is not meant for you all to feel this way. The reason I showed this to you is because you, despite determined to end the White Fang, are reckless and naive. Do you honestly believe you would end this once and for all with just ambition and determination?"_ he asked team RWBY.

While most of them didn't respond, Ruby did with a silent nod and hung her head in shame. Red only observed as he let out a small sigh.

 _"For now, you all look like you need time to think,"_ Red said as the soldier puts away the footage, _"Come on, we'll discuss this later. I'm going to have a lunch set near the statue if any of you are willing to join me. Would any of you be kind enough to clean up here?"_ he asked to one of the soldiers as one nodded and proceeded to get the cleaning equipment.

Soon the locks on the ship are unlocked, letting the demonic dragon and the teams out.

* * *

Sometime later, on his word Red had the troops create a large table near the statue. Soon the table was filled with various dishes of pizza, sausages, omelets, steaks, burgers, fish, sushi, as well as fruit salads, chicken salads, cookies, double chocolate cookies, teas and juices. However one area that took the majority of the table was a small building made of food. Most are made with meat, while some contain some vegetation, and fruits with most being watermelons, pineapples, bananas, and mangoes. It almost looks exactly like the Shade Academy in Vacuo. To all the students looking, it looks like a banquet.

The soldiers surround the table with discrete discipline as they allowed barely no one near the food. The ones that are there are Red, Stukov, Viola, Marcus, the Meta, and Black Rose. When they are preparing to eat, they look to see Ruby and Jaune walking over to them. As they approach the soldiers, the ones looking are surprised to see the soldiers allow passage to the banquet in front of them. Now some students from the cafeteria look to see that two people are invited into the banquet. A few are envious and want to know what they did to get to deserve such food.

Ruby sat next to Viola, while Jaune sat next to Ruby and the Meta. Soon they began to eat with diligence. While they eat in peace, Black Rose was somewhat the loudest. Before moving into the cooked protein, she started with the watermelons. She grasped two in a single mouth and swallowed them. Some and even Ruby thought she was going to choke on the watermelons, but she proved them wrong as she did it without discomfort.

The watermelons went down easily in her throat, but something got Jaune to flinch. When the watermelons went down, they could hear the fruit being crushed by her powerful neck muscles. The sickening crush sounds ended when they reached the ends of the neck to her fluorescent body. Ruby would guess it is no wonder she has no fear of other monsters of the Grimm, everything in her body screams it is basically one of the most powerful predators to ever exist. Her flowery body could give her enemy a false sense of security, the loud roar with her powerful lungs could destroy buildings with ease, her control with the whips for a strong defense, her talons can shred anything with ease, her bite can slice anything with no effort, and her spiked tail can make one feel like they were rammed by a train, while impaled with terrifying wounds. But her most powerful weapons are her destructive power as the being of rage and ultimate control on nature. All these characteristics screamed the perfect weapon, with results that would mean death to her enemies and the worlds they inhabited.

Black Rose stopped for a moment to look at the young girl as the latter quickly resumed eating while giving a telepathic apology. Willing to forgive the young girl, she resumed eating without delay.

" _Ruby,"_ Red called for a telepathic conversation, _"You probably won't forgive me for what I showed you, but you must to embrace what happened. Everyone has to realize how dangerous and cold your world truly is. Reality is one of the truths you must face."_

" _I… I know,"_ Ruby responded with shame, _"I just… never expected anyone to die so easily and quick."_

" _Not everyone can make it out alive when one chooses to fight. When you experienced the battle at Reverse Remnant, it shows that anyone can die at any time. Many caught in the crossfire, some innocent or cruel, you may end up choosing who will survive while the other dies, but there will be times someone will go desperate and cause death,"_ Viola lectured.

" _I guess it's that hard when you guys go out there. Just fighting without stopping, not knowing when someone you care will die in a snap,"_ Jaune joined sadly.

" _Death, is the fate all warriors. Whether you are a huntress, a soldier, or anyone of it, death is something that even we may soon embrace,"_ Black Rose said eating two more watermelons.

" _It is something we all agreed when we chose this life,"_ Stukov said, _"Once we have a taste of blade and blood, you can't go back. You must go into it with both eyes open."_

" _So you see?"_ Red first said inserting a steak inside the teeth, _"Everyone who is here and willing to fight alongside us knows the consequences of taking the life as a duelist. Perhaps the reason behind your innocence is because the school here is babying you before going to the outside world. In truth, they should tell them the harsh meanings of reality. Only by showing them the cruelty of both the life of a huntress and the tragedies in history can you hope to grow and prepare for the worst."_

" _It is also the reason why he doesn't like the school,"_ Black Rose added, _"You can take Violet for example. While she is one my greatest duelists in my forces, she too had her share of bloodshed and faults."_

" _She is correct,"_ Viola said sipping her tea, _"There was a time I was in charge of my own platoon. I was so foolish to think I could make a flawless victory. But, everything change when the ones I faced place a clever ambush strike. While I emerged victorious, ten people ended up dead. They were my closest friends, sacrificing themselves to save me and had faith I would avenge them. But in truth, it was my naivety and ignorance that took them away."_

" _Not everyone has been all sunshine and rainbows like you two,"_ Marcus joined, _"Eventually you will all have to face the same predicaments as us. It's not pretty, but you would be more aware in the future."_

" _Then why tell us this?"_ Jaune asked curiously, intrigued that even they have their own flaws while terrified that it will happen to him.

" _To have you prepared of course,"_ Red said, _"Since your practice and that battle, you are still inexperienced. So, I think it is time for you two to evolve."_

" _How?"_ Ruby asked.

" _The marks you two bore can let you have access to the predecessors' memories, including mine as well,"_ Red said clenching his food for a moment before eating it.

Black Rose looked at him for a brief moment before eating already two-thirds of her meal.

" _You must know that once you use the marks, you will experience you have never once had. By unleashing the mark's power, you will obtain your predecessors' power without noticing, but the cost is seeing the dark tragedies and pain they have as well,"_ Black Rose said.

" _So then, if we use the power of the marks…"_ Ruby said nervous.

" _You would be dealing with pain you never knew, your body will be altered from its change and soon, you won't recognize yourself. You would become… something greater,"_ Red said with Black Rose saying the last part.

" _I… I don't know if we're up to the challenge,"_ Jaune said unsure of himself.

" _There is a way to make the pain tolerable. And it is going to need both of you,"_ Red said as smoke was release from the mechanized jaws.

Ruby and Jaune looked at each other with senses of relief, confusion, and caution.

* * *

After the feast is done, the food was all finished when they began to go in a feeding frenzy, with Viola, Stukov, and Marcus being the well-mannered. Soon they leave to the area near the dragon ship. Once there, the soldiers of the Alliance acted as a barrier outside the ship with Black Rose, while Red had the two leaders sit crisscrossed facing one another inside the ship.

"The procedure will be most scarring, but it's worth having it. When we start this, it'll cause a powerful feedback that'll change everything. It'll even attract some of the most powerful beings to come here to stop you. Are you two ready?" Red asked.

The two look at each other first in uncertainty and then closed their eyes. Silence was set in the ship as the two opened their eyes and said in unison, "Yes."

Red began to emit black and red smoke as it engulfed the two leaders. Within the smoke, Ruby and Jaune's marks flared up like stars. Soon the preparations are now within reach as Red observes with incredible vigilance.

But throughout all over Remnant, everything is reacting to the procedure.

Vacuo has been engulfed by a powerful thunderstorm, Atlas has been in range with a powerful heat wave, melting the snow at high temperatures, and Mistral is facing powerful winds easily uprooting trees.

But it had more effect on the Grimm themselves. Many of them are having terrifying seizures as they bash everything around them. Some of them died in the process, while some force change into themselves. Now they are attempting to find the source of their agony and end it all. Moving in hundreds, every Grimm in Vale are heading towards Beacon at an alarming rate.

There are also those that are wielding aura that are suffering from this. Every huntsman and huntress could hear thousands of whispers in their minds and the massive migraine they feel as some clutch their heads to stop the pain. What they were feeling was so powerful it hurts. Some even got mercy by knocking themselves out.

Taiyang at the island of Patch rammed his head over and over on the walls of his home.

Winter at Atlas wailed in pain as she begs the voices to stop.

Qrow in Mistral yelled in fury as his mind felt like it was being shredded apart.

Adam Taurus, leader of the White Fang, fell on the floor as he rolled around while holding his head.

Summer in Vacuo tried to shield her mind from the migraine she looked at the sky with a worried glance.

"Ruby," Summer said with concern.

However, the only ones that aren't affected were Weiss, Blake, Yang, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora as they look around in a panicked manner outside of the school. No one had any idea what to do.

"What's going on?" Blake asked worried.

"I don't know," Pyrrha said looking at the students in pain, "Whoever is doing this, must be somewhere nearby."

" _Yang."_

Yang's eyes shot up at the voice.

" _Pyrrha."_

Now Pyrrha did the same as Yang.

"What is it?" Weiss asked the yellow brawler.

"I'm not crazy, but I think I heard Ruby calling to me," Yang responded with a sense of worry.

"Me too, I could hear Jaune in my mind, but in sadness," Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, I could hear him too," Ren said putting two fingers near his head.

"I think she's calling for help," Blake deduced as she looked at the others.

"Then let's find them and stop this," Weiss said the six began to leave the school.

Once they left, they look to the ship and saw black and red mist circulating inside. With nods from the other, they bravely charged in. Once in the smoke, all they see is utter darkness.

* * *

Slowly but surely, they began to wake up and stand up. What they are seeing is nothing they have saw. They are standing in a grass plain, greener than they have known. A look to the sky shows countless colors stroked around like a beautiful portrait.

"It's beautiful," Weiss said in awe.

"Over there," Pyrrha said pointing up.

All six of them look up and see something never seen before. Ruby and Jaune flying across like comets.

"They can fly!?" Nora gasped in utter excitement, "They never told us they can do that!"

"I don't think they can Nora," Blake said.

"Look, behind them," Ren called out pointing.

The six look at Ren's finger was pointing at and were shocked beyond belief. Behind Ruby and Jaune are two dragons three times taller than Yatsuhashi. The one on the left is a white dragon with wings like sails, and perhaps the most benevolent being they have seen. The right one got them cautious as they see a red demonic dragon flying behind Jaune. It was unusual, but it looked a lot like Red.

"Where are they going," Weiss asked.

"Would it matter? Let's follow them," Yang implied as she ran.

Soon all of them followed Yang's lead, with Weiss rolling her eyes of her friend's charge in punches blazing first thing.

While it took a long time to catch up with the four, their efforts weren't in vain as they now witnessed some sort of temple. A massive temple craft in pure steel, like it was retrofitted for the modern age. Hieroglyphs and patterns decorated it. In front of it there were six steel pillars placed around in a semi-circle with crimson lights shining the entire area. Soon they went down, looking the place in awe as some were interested in this temple's history. But their observation will have to wait.

They see Ruby, Jaune and the two dragons walk to the entrance with grace. They couldn't believe the dragons were silent on their walking. When they attempt to sneak up behind them, they were caught completely off guard when the demonic dragon made an immediate 180 and jumped in front of them. As they prepared for a fight, the dragon merely raised its claw. To their shock, their weapons were torn off from their hands and now place in its claw.

" _Enough Red!"_ A voice was heard as the six widened their eyes in shock.

They look around for the source of the voice, but to no avail.

" _They've should've known better than try to stop the procedure,"_ another voice but fierce said as the dragon tossed the weapons back to their owners.

"… Who are you?" Blake asked nervously at the demonic being.

" _You don't recognize me?"_ the demonic dragon said with a scale eyebrow rising up a bit, _"I thought you would've known me already since he already said my name."_

"Wait," Weiss said now in shock, "You're Red!?"

" _In the flesh, more likely my purest state,"_ Red said before walking back to the three at the entrance.

"This is awesome!" Nora yelled in excitement, "I can't that you two had pet dragons the entire time, why didn't you tell us," she yelled while giving an accusing finger at the two.

" _Pets!?"_ Red growled as he faced the hyperactive girl.

Without moving from his spot, he gave a massive roar, it was so powerful it got Ren and Blake blown away.

" _You dare to equal us as pets, you foolish girl,"_ Red yelled with authority as he glared at Nora as she was a bit scared now.

" _Take it easy Red, they had no idea who they are talking to, so please show a little patience,"_ the voice again rang to them.

"Um, who is saying that," Pyrrha nervously asked.

" _That… would be the white dragon next to them,"_ Red said pointing to them while walking back, _"His name is Stardust, the dragon of the stars and Weiss' replacement."_

"Replacement," Weiss repeated in shock as she glared at her partner.

"No! It's not like that Weiss! He meant as my best friend," Ruby denied Red's words.

"Uh-huh," Weiss said putting her hand on her hips while acting suspicious.

" _Perhaps this will jog your memory,"_ Stardust suggested as he gave a harmonious wail.

It was like a rush to WBY's heads. That beautiful wail from the docks when they were fighting the Black Wings.

"That was you," Blake asked as the six caught up to them.

" _Yes, it is pleased to see you all face to face,"_ Stardust said as he opened the large doors via telekinesis.

When they are fully opened, Stardust and Red led them to the inside as Ruby and Jaune followed. While some are reluctant to follow, they did it for their leaders.

" _I bet you all have questions on how all this was possible aren't you,"_ Red asked the teammates.

"Uh yes," Weiss said, "I want to know how you guys are dragons, and how you have all this. Also on why someone is after my teammate?"

These are the questions they all want answered. Seeing they want to know the truth, they'll show it to them.

" _Ruby, Jaune,"_ Red called, _"Show them."_

A simple order nevertheless, but they followed without hesitation. Ruby moved her left sleeve, while Jaune pulled his right. The two showed their respective marks to their teammates as they look with suspicion.

"Ruby," Yang started, "When did you decide to get a tattoo?"

"Yang! It's not a tattoo! It is literally a part of me," Ruby said stating the mark, "Just look."

They obeyed as they see her mark glow red as Stardust's right arm has a mark similar. They hear him gave a small roar as Red did the same when Jaune's mark glowed.

They looked to the dragons as they had the same marks as their leaders'.

"…What are you?" Pyrrha curiously asked.

" _We live in a place no life can exist,"_ Red said, _"We are the Signer Dragons. Powerful beings who have existed throughout the endless ages."_

" _Shepherds of the cosmos and guardians of the eternal legacy. We existed long ago, before civilization has even started,"_ Stardust said.

"Does this mean… that you are gods," Ren asked afraid to say it.

" _Please, we are not arrogant to be gods, we have evolved to be something even greater,"_ Red said as they continue to advance deeper into the temple.

" _Perhaps we can explain this better when we reach our destination,"_ Stardust said, _"Let me ask you something, have ever wondered and believed in fate?"_

"…What are you talking about," Pyrrha asked nervously.

" _The term fate for us is the synchronicity of events with a grand design behind them,"_ Stardust said, _"Think about it, what caused everything to make it this far? Do you remember the train being robbed in Forever Falls?"_

Weiss nodded at the bad memory, while Blake flinched at that.

" _Your father Weiss was infuriated when it was stolen, while you Belladonna were partially responsible for that event. Am I right,"_ Stardust pointed out.

Weiss looked at her friend with a suspicious and angry stare, while Blake turned away, not wanting to meet her gaze even when Stardust was right.

" _Pyrrha, you are a strong warrior when you joined in. You would be wanted in any team because of your feats. But instead, you picked the one who barely learned to fight,"_ Stardust said as Jaune rubbed his arm in shame.

" _But, you were happier. Despite the bumpy road you two had, you had a bond stronger than anyone,"_ Red continued, _"I believe the words you said to Jaune at the dance are-,"_ Red then altered his voice as he said it just like Pyrrha, _"I've been blessed with incredible talents and opportunities; I'm constantly surrounded by love and praise. But when you're placed in a pedestal like that for so long, you become separated from the people who put you there in the first place. Everyone seems I'm too good for them. That I'm on a level that they simply can't attain. It's become impossible to form any sort of meaningful relationship with people. That's what I like about you. When we met, you didn't know my name, you treated me like anyone else. And thanks to you, I've made friendships that will last a lifetime."_

When Red was done, everyone was surprised at the speech Pyrrha said to Jaune. They thought she usually lives the good life, but in truth… she was alone.

"I had no idea Pyrrha," Weiss said solemnly, "If I had known, I wouldn't treated you so greatly."

"Huh, who would've thought you had a tough time," Yang said completely not expecting the speech.

"Me too," Ruby said moving slowly and then hugged Pyrrha.

"I'm okay guys, there is no need to worry about me," Pyrrha said glad that they are as understanding as Jaune.

" _It seems fate drawn you both together Jaune,"_ Red said with his normal voice as Jaune continued to look forward with a blush on his face, _"Jaune stood no chance, but wanted to be a great huntsman like those before. And Pyrrha helps him achieve something that he never had. Don't tell us it is just… a mere coincidence. There are things that cause a great meaning behind these events."_

" _He's right, how about you two,"_ Stardust looked to the sisters, _"You both originally lost your mothers. One abandoned at birth, while the other disappeared from your childhood. To the point you both wanted to be huntresses for different reasons. You chose to be a huntress like the heroes you have read, while Yang wants the thrill, but desires to find her."_

Ruby and Yang went silent as they never thought about it.

" _And yet,"_ Stardust continued, _"During the train incident, your mother rescued you Yang. Even for a short time, you found your own mother."_

Ruby looked at Yang with surprise while the latter looked down, not wanting to admit that he is right.

"So then everything that happened during our past and into now, our fate was to be together?" Blake asked now believing.

" _Yes,"_ Stardust responded.

"But if that's true, what caused our friends to have those marks," Ren asked.

" _It was because of one thing… something with a higher power wanted to see Remnant completely destroyed, but there was a major obstacle that was in the way. And that obstacle took shape, into a girl with a dream,"_ Red said without wasting time.

" _The marks your friends has are the keys capable of ending all evil. Since these two have been given something greater, their enemy won't stop until those with the marks cease to exist,"_ Stardust said.

" _The powers your leaders have predates even the most powerful of magic. The powers they possess have existed for over 10 millennia,"_ Stardust said as they finally reached their destination.

Inside was a large room with the ceiling and walls decorated as the night sky. In front of them is a large building practically 30 meter tall, while on the floor reveals a hieroglyph of the Crimson Dragon with parts that are shaded more than the rest. The ones that are shaded are the tail, the claws, the heart, the wings, and the head.

" _And it is time to see if they are up to the challenges ahead,"_ Red said as Ruby and Jaune stood inside the hieroglyph, while the dragons fly to the opposite sides.

The cards in Ruby's deck begin to brighten as the monsters appear before them. Weiss, Blake, Yang, Ren, Pyrrha, and Nora had their eyes widened never before as they recognize the three who helped Ruby in the invasion. Jaune on the other hand had to change his deck as he is now the wielder of Red Dragon Archfiend. Unlike Ruby's who are warriors and machines, Jaune has a variety of dragons, fiends, and warriors who approach Red's side.

" _Watch closely you six, you are to witness nothing you have seen. Ruby, are you ready?_ Stardust asked his partner.

"I am," Ruby said confidently.

Red looked at Jaune as the two nodded, ready to go.

The four took a deep breath as they began.

"I am Stardust Dragon, bearer of the Head of Destiny," Ruby and Stardust said in unison.

"I am Red Dragon Archfiend, keeper of the Wings of Power," Jaune and Red said aggressively and dark.

"I am the one who holds the power of the cosmos," Ruby and Stardust stated.

"I am the being who stole the powers from the demons themselves," Jaune and Red stated.

"I resent the infinite and pursue the dream," Ruby and Stardust said.

"I mock the infinite and fret over the dream," Jaune and Red said.

"Has always in faith," Ruby and Stardust said.

"Has always been power," Jaune and Red said.

"No matter the occasion," the four said in unison as red energies spiraled around them and the hieroglyph glows dangerous.

All six of them could feel goosebumps as they listen to the chants they speak. Some are even dripping sweat of the power being so immense.

"I chose the path for the future," Ruby and Stardust said as their marks glow.

"I chose the path to rule," Jaune and Red stated as their marks glowed.

"From the stars of the Endless Void," Ruby and Stardust stated.

"From the flames of Crimson Purgatory," Jaune and Red stated.

"I call to you! Watcher of the universe, the Crimson Dragon!" the four declared as the marks glowed to no end.

Then, the shaded parts of the hieroglyphs shot beams of light at the top of the building. Then, a large portal opened to show a dark void with endless stars. A red light was seen at the distance as it flew closer to the opening. Three figures appeared out the portal as the room they were in changed into a massive area of space. Now the students of Beacon floated as they see two beings fly and dance around them. The one spiraling at the left was the First of Dragons, while the one on the right was a large sun as it took shape and absorbed by the dragon known as the Star Eater. Then they stopped their dance, the Star Eater appeared behind Stardust and Ruby, while the First of Dragons stopped behind Jaune and Red.

But the one thing that got the six in awe is when the third still flies around. A massive red dragon made of nothing but pure, sacred fire. The being gave a divine roar as it shines. The six who were on edge, felt the energy the dragon has made. It was benevolent, more comforting and relaxing than they have felt. They stopped their nervous breathing as they look at it in pure awe.

Soon the Crimson Dragon landed on the building floating in space as it observes the two Signers and Dragons. Both Stardust and Red roared at the Crimson Dragon as the cosmic entity looks down on Ruby and Jaune.

" _ **Our knowledge is your heritage,"**_ The Crimson Dragon divinely spoke, _**"Our heritage is your future. Bearers of my marks, you have come to seek both knowledge and heritage."**_

The two leaders without hesitation, nodded as they look at the cosmic entity.

" _ **Now, let the universe flow around you and embrace its eternity,"**_ The Crimson Dragon stated as its aura flows into their bodies.

Soon, Stardust gave his energy to Ruby, while Red did the same for Jaune. Surges of energy flow as Ruby and Jaune closed their eyes, concentrating to endure its universal power. The six continued to look in awe as they see them being engulfed in pure energy. They can even feel the great energies that pour into them. It was… beyond words.

When the streams of energy flow to an end, the Crimson Dragon became a beam of energy as it return to the dark depths of the Void. With the portal closed, Star Eater and the First of Dragons altered, transformed into simple cards. Ruby gently held Star Eater as Jaune held the First of Dragons the same way. The monsters that belong to Ruby and Jaune, began to fade away as it left only, Red Dragon Archfiend and Stardust Dragon to stay. When the procedure ended, the two fell to their knees, never forgetting the powerful feeling they have taken. As they stood and walked to their friends, they see a slight difference. Somehow the two grew a bit taller with Ruby being slightly taller than Weiss, her hair now reaches her neck, and the legs are somewhat slimmer… along with a bit bigger bust, while Jaune has developed muscles inside his clothing.

" _How does it feel Jaune Arc,"_ Red asked gliding to his position.

"I feel like… like I can rip worlds apart," Jaune said looking at his fist and clenching it, feeling the power flow through his veins.

Yang whistled at Ruby's transformation, "Gotta say Ruby, you are looking good."

" _Hey, Ruby,"_ Stardust called getting her attention, _"While the transformation was finished, I thought I would give this to you."_

Ruby looked into his claw and saw a silver pin with her logo.

" _I think you should have it,"_ Stardust said as Ruby took it from him.

Ruby took another glance as she placed it on her hair.

"Thank you, Stardust," Ruby thanked with a smile.

" _Jaune,"_ Red now calls his partner as he got something for him, _"I too have something for you. It is a token of how far you gained, but don't think we're already buddies just for this."_

"Uh sure," Jaune said sweat dropped as he observed the unique bracelet.

It was similar to Yang's shotgun gauntlet, but it is white with a sense of gold. When he put it on his right wrist, his family's logo was facing outward. But he didn't observe the under, because it has Pyrrha's logo as well.

"You. Guys. Are. Amazing!" Nora said exciting, "There were dragons, stars, and a dragon made of fire! The chants were cool since, they gave me the chills. Why didn't you tell us that you can do that! I want my own!" she continued to say at the leaders.

" _Your friends are always like this?"_ Stardust asked.

"Nah, that's just Nora," Ruby answered back.

"So, with all the light show ending, can you explain to us what kind are you," Blake asked.

The two dragons look at each other and then at their partners.

" _I guess the secret is over, isn't it you two?"_ Stardust telepathically said to only them.

" _I know, I'm sure they are just as understanding as Jaune. They have the right to know after everything they've been through,"_ Ruby responded via telepathy.

The two dragons nodded as they are now ready to explain them.

Sometime later…

"So you guys exist in a card game," Weiss said.

"With monsters that assist you in battle," Ren said.

"With stakes being usually high," Blake said.

"And that one game would end up going between life and death," Nora yelled.

" _In a nutshell girl,"_ Red said.

"Ruby…" Yang first said before, "Why didn't you tell us this!? That would've been the most awesome thing I would ever do!"

"Wow, I actually expected you guys to be more negative," Ruby said surprised that they are calm about it.

"Are you kidding? Having monsters that give out more power is a dream come true! I would have more butt kicking power and be the champion of the game at the same time," Yang said proudly.

"Yeah, right. Like you can be the champion," Ruby grumbled.

"I guess that's the reason you became so strong a few days back," Weiss said.

" _Now that there are six more that knows of our appearance, I think it's time that they have their own set,"_ Stardust said.

" _You thinking what I'm thinking?"_ Red asked.

" _That's right, we'll have them master their own monsters,"_ Stardust said as they heard their conversation.

"So you're getting us our own like Ruby's or Jaune's," Nora gasping at the thought having monsters at her side.

While Ren, who looked at Nora's excitement, paled if her monsters run loose.

" _However,"_ Red said sternly as it got their attention, _"Like Ruby and Jaune, you must keep Duel Monsters a complete secret at all costs!"_

"But why?" Pyrrha asked.

" _Perhaps you don't realize how dangerous Remnant is,"_ Stardust said, _"If they see a group summoning monsters that can destroy anything with ease, what do you think it will happen? The people will get scared, confused and would only use violence as their expression. After all, humanity has a record of hating what they don't understand."_

Blake flinched at that remark and thought, _'Is that why humans hate Faunus, because they don't understand them?'_

" _And what happens to the monsters if they were taken, they would be manipulated, brainwashed, experimented or worse treated as nothing as slaves? Do you want it to happen like how it changed the White Fang?"_ Red questioned.

"NO! I don't want it to happen," Blake angrily said quickly as she got looks from all of them and quickly calm down, "I'm sorry… it's just…"

" _You have the right to make an outburst like that. No one likes to be discriminated, whether you are human, Faunus, or monster. We just want you all to know that the monsters we have, have souls inside of them. Meant to be your friends and allies to trust,"_ Stardust said, _"Ruby here made friends with all of them. Gaining their trust and befriending them like they are a part of her. You all should do the same."_

Soon the dragons unleashed beams of light at all six of them as they scanned their personalities, techniques, strengths and weaknesses. And then with their power, they have constructed six different duel disks with the respective color schemes of Weiss, Blake, Ren, Pyrrha, Nora, and Yang.

" _These are the same versions as Ruby and Jaune's. Light, collapsible, and has the firepower of a cannon. Do treat them like they are your own weapons,"_ Red said as they observed every inch of it.

Then they look to see cards flying all over them as they began to assemble themselves into decks with card sleeves to dignify the owner.

" _The monsters you now hold are allies of the Alliance. Now with everything done, let's return to Beacon, we already caused enough chaos already,"_ Stardust said has he glowed with light.

" _Agreed,"_ Red said as he glowed in a black and red light.

With the procedure done, all of Remnant managed to turn back to normal as the natural disasters that were held are gone. All those who wore aura began to pick themselves up, but could not stop hurting from the powerful backlash. When teams RWBY and JNPR left the dragon ship with duel disks and their own decks. They were greeted with a large black smoke.

The entire place was filled with black mist as Grimm were littered all over from Beowolves to Creepers, Ursas to King Taijitu, and from Nevermores to Griffons. They see the soldiers, the Meta, Marcus, Viola, and Stukov standing in the midst of it while somewhat exhausted

"Uh, what happened here," Yang asked.

"While you were with Red in the ship, the Grimm here made an all-out invasion to the ship," Stukov said, "Since then we're tirelessly killing them all while the students were all incapacitated. Thankfully, Black Rose killed nearly 80 percent of the Grimm in the skies, while we held the fort."

"How many did you kill," Nora asked joyfully.

"Well… we lost count on 112," Marcus said.

"That many were here," Weiss said flabbergasted at the number of Grimm.

"Oh yeah," one of the soldiers said emphasizing the 'Oh'.

"Well we succeeded in defending Beacon, that's all that matters," Viola said, "For now, we're getting some rest. This battle made me lose my leisure time."

" _Quite the sight,"_ Red said exiting out of the ship, _"You all preformed much more than all the huntsmen together. I guess having the squad here was a good idea after all. Ruby, when you and your friends get used to their new customs, I am going to give you something as a way of both a token of your service and saving the people in Reverse Vale."_

Black Rose landed as Red walking away. Before doing anything Black Rose looked to Ruby.

" _You've grown so much in the past few days, I want to let you know, me and Summer are proud of you. Just remember one thing, if you ever need help, you can always call me,"_ Black Rose said to her before following Red.

Soon, the teams watch the dragons fly away to the sky.

After everything somewhat settled down, the teams stayed in RWBY's room as they access to the cards they now hold and read the rules of the game. Some of which are liking the monsters even if they are just cards.

Weiss was interested that she has the monsters known as the Ice Barriers.

Yang had set of Laval monsters, matching her aggressive and fiery personality.

Ren found himself using the Six Samurai.

Nora has what can be described as the Gaia Knight series.

Blake… well she got her hands on a ninja deck, muttering on something like 'Oh yeah I'm liking this one'.

Pyrrha has a monstrous set of Gladiator Beasts. While they show more animalistic, she couldn't help but feel attached to these warriors. A mix of destructive, aggressive and versatility for another.

But the one thing odd is that Jaune and Ruby were silent, sitting on the beds with their heads down, almost like they are in a coma.

"Anyone want to know what's going between the two," Ren said concerned.

"Ooh, I know," Nora said getting an idea, "Hey flower knight!"

As if irritated Chevalier summoned herself to meet them and closed the curtains.

" _What is it?"_ Chevalier asked annoyed.

"Can you tell us what's happening to them?" Nora asked.

" _If you must know, they are in a trance, secretly witnessing the heritage of the marks,"_ Chevalier said somewhat calm.

"How," Weiss asked.

" _The marks aren't just tools for anyone to use. The Crimson Dragon chooses the bearers as they are the ones worthy of wielding it. What they are doing is going through the memories of the Signers who once wield them. Now experiencing horrors that were seen in their eyes. It would be better if you leave them like that for a while,"_ Chevalier explained.

The teammates looked at each other before reluctantly obeying her request. Chevalier can dwell deep into her mind, completely traumatized by the bloodshed and battles she is witnessing. Unfortunately the challenges ahead will grow extremely difficult now that her powers are unlocked.

Unknown to the others, Ruby's shadow remained stiff as the owner, but… it opened two red eyes.

 **To Be Continued.**

" **Comfort is a myth given to younglings until they are ready for the trials and pain that is true existence." – Alarak (StarCraft 2: Legacy of the Void).**

* * *

 **Narrator: With newfound power comes great responsibility. Now unlocked, the shadows grow furious. Next time on Dawn of Duel Monsters: Token and the Doppelganger. To control ones power, one must accept both the light and the darkness of the heart.**

 **Please Review! But please no Hates or Flames!**


	20. Ch 15 Token and the Doppelganger

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Takahashi Kazuki respectively.**

 **Without any ado, here is Chapter 15, enjoy!**

* * *

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh Theme)**

 **[Ruby's symbol appears on top as Ruby Rose stays in the middle as she then separated, one with her innocent self on the left, while the right is Stardust facing right]**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **[Ruby's shadow shifts as it becomes Stardust Dragon with his amber eyes glowing]**

 **(Your move!)**

 **[Ruby's astral body flies in the vacuum of space as thousands of cards fly around her like an atom with giant beasts breathing fire and ice]**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **[Thunder clashed as monsters pour out from the land, sea and air. Zombies abruptly come up from the graveyard. Volcanoes erupted as Grimm ran to avoid their molten death. Multiple creatures came out and attack the city of Vale. Team JNPR attempt to fight off a giant T-rex as Yang is surrounded by raptors. In the skies, Weiss and Blake were trying to fight a green legless dragon in the Bullhead but was being trapped by lightning bolts. Ruby and Jaune then fall into a large portal as they called their friends for help.]**

 **(Your move!)**

 **[Ruby faces off a man in dark armor as she flows show bright red while the man in dark armor flows black and white. The camera then shows the man in dark armor on his throne while cards surround him like a shield. The scene switches to show a piece of armor fall off to reveal a small black pupil in its blood red eye.]**

 **(Ruby: It's time to du-du-du-du-dududududududuel!)**

 **[The camera shows Ruby's aura fluctuating while Ruby show stillness]**

 **[The scenes then switch as it shows Weiss's face as she poses, Blake's face while pulling out Gambol Shroud, Yang's face in her semblance as she poises a punch, Team JNPR, Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood, and Cinder with fire tracing her right eye]**

 **[The screen cuts to Ruby as she draws a card to the sky bolts of lightning comes from the card as it reveals Elemental Heroes on the right, Junk Warrior, Junk Destroyer, Junk Archer, Turbo Warrior, and Chevalier de Fleur to the left, and finally Star Eater emerges from a star appearing at the top.]**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

* * *

(Thursday)

To the students it is a paradise, but the professors feel like they have nothing to do. Ever since that painful event yesterday, the entire world is put into chaos from the abnormal weather they experienced. The ones who had aura, some were put into aura as some turned temporarily insane. While it is glad that the Vytal Festival still goes, the bad thing is all classes are put to a complete halt until the Festival is finished. Bad for the Staff, but freedom for them. No long stories from Professor Port and not worrying about history from Dr. Oobleck.

All this happened because of Ruby and Jaune awakened their full powers.

The two managed to get through and back to themselves as they assured their friends they are okay.

However, there is a special event just for them. To know why? Because Red got the so-called token for Ruby as they went out. Going in the dragon ship, they all packed up and set out to the shallow seas of Vale. Once they have no sight of the kingdom, their flight ended up going into a fog. Originally Jaune would vomit in the big ship, but thanks to the enhanced powers he have gained, the trip was more tolerable to him.

When the ship had landed, they were the first ones to leaves as they saw something unbelievable. Combed with nothing but pure machinery, they stand upon what may be the most advanced technology to use. Soldiers continuously patrol the areas with discipline, unnamed machines coming in, and the series of aircraft that took rest in a nearby hangar, including some that are the same as the dragon ship.

"This… is… so… awesome," Ruby and Nora yelled, cheering at the sight upon her.

"Yeah, I can agree with that," Weiss said easily impressed.

"These guys make the robots in Atlas look like toys," Yang whistled as she saw large vehicles coated with weaponry.

" _And there is plenty to go around."_

The two teams look up as they are to seeing a familiar robotic dragon descending upon them and landed in front.

"Dexter," Ruby gasped as she hugged the robotic shell.

" _Nice to see you too Ruby,"_ Dexter said patting her with a silver claw as she lets go, _"I'm glad you all could make it for the surprise_."

"Sure," Blake said before asking, "What is this place?"

" _What you are standing on is the pinnacle of technology that Atlas could not attain,"_ Dexter first said as he led them into the depths of the machine.

" _This is one of the great ships that is the sign of a war that would've destroyed all life on a world,"_ Dexter explained as they went through a corridor, _"Within its housings stores contingents of machines and soldiers who serve as this vessel's army."_

They came through a window as they see an incredible amount of soldiers along with AK-130s, vehicles, and knights. The soldiers they see are human with some being Faunus and others that are the monsters from the game.

" _From within the bowels lies a series factories capable of constructing weapons of war and facilities used to produce research and development,"_ Dexter continues to tell, _"You can all learn from this place. While it is mediocre compared to ours, it is more advanced than any technology developed on Atlas. You all are onboard a relic from a dangerous time, crafted to rival all the nations without question."_

After the doors opened themselves, they are met with what looks to the command center of the vessel. In the middle lays a red holographic world of Remnant, showing the entire continents.

" _From here on out, if there is trouble and you need help or escape this ship is your answer to the problems you will face,"_ Dexter said as the teams look at the map with awe.

"Wait," Weiss quickly not wanting to believe, "Does that mean the ship we are on-."

" _This is the token Red had spoken. With curtesy of me and Crow, The ship and its armies now belong to teams RWBY and JNPR, and them alone,"_ Dexter briefly said.

Silence was heard throughout as they absorbed the information. This entire ship and the armies that rest here, are theirs. All the vehicles. All the robots. All the soldiers. And every weapon placed here.

Most of them had their jaws completely fall to the steel floor as Nora hooted in excitement. However with Ruby who is taking it all in, chose to do one thing. She fainted.

"Ruby," Yang said shaking off her bewilderment as she went down and try to wake up her weapon-loving sister.

" _I got this,"_ Dexter as he knelt to the young girl and hosed her with ice cold water on the face.

Ruby awoken from the cold water as she began to hug Dexter with her arms and legs.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Ruby excitedly yell repeating the two words.

" _Okay Ruby, no need for you to get jittery already,"_ Dexter said prying her off, _"Besides we were going to the armory next."_

Ruby gasped as she heard the one of the great words she loves.

When they reached their destination, they were literally blown away by the massive amount of weapons stored in. There were so incredibly many. From handguns to submachine guns, assault to sniper rifles, grenade launchers to rocket launchers, mini-guns to missile pods, hand cannons to shotguns, explosives, and many more.

"Holy crap," Yang said with eyes widened not caring she swore next to her sister.

"There is so many," Ren and Blake said in unison.

Pyrrha, Weiss and Jaune still had their usual eyes widen and jaws drop.

Nora was laughing evilly at all of them.

Ruby… she had it the worst. Stars replaced her eyes, her drool became a river, her brain was shattered and she felt like she is in pure heaven… gun blazing, pure heaven. She groaned a bit as she even felt her underwear be a bit moist from all the excitement she's dealing with.

" _Anyone want to check some out before we leave,"_ Dexter asked as Ruby immediately left to see all the weapons.

"THIS. IS. AMAZING!" Ruby said inspecting some while quickly moving on the others.

"…You guys got some serious arsenal," Yang said emphasizing 'serious'.

"I didn't know you guys have missile launchers," Ruby screamed touching it.

" _It is one of our best weapons,"_ Dexter said deadpanned.

"What are these things," Nora excitingly asked holding two black gauntlets with gun barrels.

" _Those are grenade gauntlets, crafted by the weapon developers,"_ Dexter said as Nora and Yang were looking at it in complete awe.

"Excuse me," Weiss intervened, "Can you get us to a place other than the armory?"

" _Oh sure,"_ Dexter complied, _"Ren, Blake, Pyrrha and Jaune, can you help out?"_

A moment later.

"NOOOO!" Ruby defiantly yelled, digging her fingers on the steel, "Let me stay a little longer!"

"We haven't looked at the other areas so let's go," Weiss said pulling her legs.

"Let me go! I must try out the grenades and hammers! It is my destiny!" Nora yelled.

"You'll get the chance later Nora!" Ren yelled trying to pry her off the wall.

"Let me stay with them, I promise to keep them in check," Yang surprisingly said wanting to look more at the shotguns and weaponized gauntlets.

The friends tried to get the stubborn trio away from the armory. Jaune and Weiss managed to get Ruby out, but the four have trouble as Ren and Pyrrha couldn't get the hammer girl to budge, while Blake tried with no avail.

" _Okay, it has to be the hard way then,"_ Dexter said as he used the excavator to claw Nora and Yang out.

When they finally left, the three were incredibly depressed as Ruby silently cried, taken away from her paradise.

" _Don't fret, you can stay there when we're done,"_ Dexter reassured, _"For now, you guys need to see the factories."_

While some recovered, they get to see the inside of such factories. From the walkways on the second floor, they witness a vast amount of AK-130s being worked on with man and machine, vehicles being put together and some working on the components of the inside.

"Whoa," Yang said filled with awe at the factory she witnessed.

" _This place is one of our pride and joy,"_ Dexter said, _"Like I said before, this place is used to make weapons of war, but it is also where we mass produce our greatest arsenals known to exist."_

"It's like we are preparing for a full scale war," Jaune wondered.

" _Yes, since the attack on Beacon happened not once, but twice, we had to go with overkill and overpowered. It pays to be prepared for the worst. From here on out, this ship we give to you will be your main headquarters,"_ Dexter said solemnly.

"Thanks Dexter, but what will happen if they notice that we are gone for so long," Pyrrha asked.

" _As I said, the ship and the forces are yours. If you want you can interact and have a ship ready to leave for Beacon or,"_ Dexter before producing a large red device spinning with a red circle in the middle, _"You can access the teleporters here. With them you are allowed to go anywhere in an instant."_

"A lot for just eight people," Blake commented.

" _We have to. Thankfully, Ozpin granted you guys 5 whole days to stay here. So this will be the time to lay low and hone your skills. However, when those days are up, you will have to go back to Beacon and keep your ship a secret,"_ Dexter said.

The two teams look at each other and nodded in agreement.

"You and the others have done so much for us. Thank you," Ruby thanked the scientist of the dragons.

" _I was glad that you appreciate what we gave. You should use the time here to converse with some of the monsters Red and Stardust gave, as well as those who maintained the ship,"_ Dexter said before walking away, _"I have to go somewhere for the moment. I'm going to return in three days to see how you hold up."_

Once finished, Dexter began to glow blue before fading into nothing, now leaving the girls in their personal ship.

Stardust's astral appeared for a brief moment and then disappeared like the wind.

"I guess we can check our monsters, besides I want to know what you guys have," Ruby said excitingly.

"You know, she's right. Since then we barely had any leisure since we got here, we might as well try," Jaune said agreeing with Ruby.

Taking the time to go out of the ship, they got enough room for them. Everyone knew the cards they now possess, since they saw Stardust and Red in their draconic forms, it's time to see who the alpha in the decks are. The first one to go is Weiss as her deck glowed. The glow ended as a beam erupted and took shape in front of them.

Standing with a height of an Atlesian Paladin, it was an upright three headed dragon breathing cold smoke. It had a dark blue hide, while its scales are basically pure ice. And their eyes are orange.

"Whoa," Ruby said in awe.

"Ha-ha-ha, looks like they got someone that suits you Ice Queen," Yang said laughing as Weiss glared at her.

Weiss mutters at that name, but her dragon made a short growl as the head on the left breathed white fire. Soon Yang's body was covered in ice with only her face and hair untouched, but the cold sensation from the ice felt like she is going to have frostbite.

"S-s-s-so cold," Yang said as her cheerfulness quickly faded.

"Humph, that's what you get," Weiss said with an amused smirk.

"Y-y-y-y-you h-h-had y-y-y-our f-f-f-fun, someone get me out. I c-c-c-can't feel my arms," Yang shivered while the cold breath comes from her mouth.

Nora, willing to help, used her Magnhild to smash the ice. Even though Yang was free, she still feels cold.

"So, who is your friend?" Ruby asked.

"If you must know, her name is Trishula," Weiss said as a head was next to her like a good pet, "She's the leader of the Ice Barriers. And she happens to show just amount of discipline and loyalty as I am," Weiss proudly said while petting the head, not even bothered by the cold touch.

"O-o-okay, now let m-m-me try," Yang said as her deck glows.

The beam took shape as the half the height as Trishula, and took the shape of a stone-armored man with red capes as fires continuously blows on the arms. With him, it raised the fire upon Yang, now feeling rejuvenated.

"Much better," Yang said feeling the coldness fade away, "Guys, I would like you to meet the Judgement Lord, my ace in the Lavals," Yang said cockily pointing her monster with a thumb.

"Ooh, my turn then," Nora quickly said.

Another light flashed as it showed a familiar knight Ruby had known. It turned out to be Gaia Knight the Force of Earth.

"Meet my glorious monster, Gaia," Nora laughed heartily as the knight got the horse and made a small bow.

"Guess it's my turn then," Ren said summoning a monster.

Unlike the others, it is an orange samurai with bat wings while resting a katana on the shoulder. Ruby gasped at the blade as it gave a small shine.

"This is my monster, Shi En of the Six Samurai," Ren introduced as the said monster made a polite bow.

"Then it's my turn then," Pyrrha said as did a fusion summon.

Unlike the others, this monster had jade wings on its back, a bladed axe, a gold shield, armor somewhat similar to her, and has a reptilian face with a horn on the nose.

"Meet Heraklinos, the strongest gladiator of my monsters," Pyrrha said politely as her monster bashed its weapons together, anticipating a battle.

To show off its strength, it flipped its weapon and plunged it down on the floor, making a small quake.

"Now that's a badass," Yang whistled, impressed of Pyrrha's monster and its strength.

"And my turn," Blake said shyly as white smoke exploded near her.

It was the same height of Neptune, adorning a white outfit, wielding a kunai and gives an innocent stare. The ninja had a tad orange hair with gray eyes, while white fire floats around him. Seeing in the flesh and not in a card, Blake blushed as she was reminded of the ninja in her *ahem* book.

"Ninja!" Ruby, Yang, and Nora yelled as they look at him in awe.

"This awesome, we now have ninjas on our side, this is cool, we're cool, and we're going to be awesome," Nora said.

"Aw yeah," Ruby said as she and Nora made a high five.

"So, Blakey, who is your hot friend," Yang said teasing her partner.

"He, is my White Dragon Ninja," Blake said shaking off her blush.

"A dragon ninja," Ruby gasped.

To show proof the ninja did many hand motions as he summoned forth a wingless, white dragon as it circled around them and then faded into the sky.

"So… awesome," Ruby whispered as her brain was broken from the performance.

Ruby and Jaune's decks flared as Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend appeared before them with power. Red and Stardust made a few small growls as the monster the six summoned, voluntarily kneeled before the great Signer Dragons.

" _I see you are all getting used to your monsters,"_ Red said taking a look at the six monsters.

Stardust merely made wave of his claw as the monsters rose up.

" _It's a start, but we have many hard trials ahead that will bring out the best of you,"_ Stardust said, _"For these five days, you are all going to train alongside your monster to practice your strength, skills, and tactics."_

"Well Stardust you are talking to two of the best teams in Beacon. We will take on the challenges together," Ruby cheerfully said as her friends nodded in agreement while some monster roar to agree.

" _That's good, because one trial is already here,"_ Stardust said getting their attention.

" _Come out shadow!"_ Red roared, _"Face us like your half!"_

Silence was first echoed as the wind was the one to respond. And then, someone abnormal happened. Within Ruby, her shadow began to alter and take shape before their very eyes. Unlike the modified Ruby, this one had her original design but changed her color. Her cape was midnight black, the red tints of the hair are white instead of red, the red highlights of her dress were changed to purple, and finallyher eyes were dark red like blood. However, unlike Ruby who is hyperactive, this one attains a more shy and lazy personality, but more with cruelty.

Everyone was surprised that a shadow became alive as they look at her with a sense of unease, but what came next surprised them. The shadow produced a small dark portal in front of them and soon took form of a familiar weapon, completely unfolded into a scythe.

Ruby looked at her in awe, as well as the weapon developed. It had everything her baby had, from the smallest pieces to the primary parts of her Crescent Rose. With a battle cry, her duplicate charged at her with killing intent. With instinct, she unfolded her weapon and blocked the blade. It was short-lived when the duplicate was immediately grabbed by Stardust and was prisoner in its claw, now desperately attempting to free itself.

" _Don't bother my dear,"_ Stardust said, _"You already know you can't win_."

With a small grunt, she gave in and stopped her useless struggle. She had hoped to take her out in a single strike. But she knew it would be in vain, as there are monsters that are capable of taking down without effort.

"Who is she," Weiss asked nervously.

" _Who you are seeing is Ruby's very own shadow, manifested from her darkness,"_ Red explained.

"She is her dark half," Jaune said in disbelief.

" _Both yes and no. While she may contain some dark properties, she actually is a sentient being crafted from Ruby herself. Unlike Ruby, she holds practically a different personality. From what I am sensing, she is… mature, paranoid, shy, and holds a sense of anger,"_ Stardust explained as the duplicate became silent, while looking at Ruby with concern.

In moments, Stardust let free his grasp as the duplicate is now no longer a threat. She looks at the others with anxiety as they look at her with curious eyes. Nora would go around and inspect as the duplicate jumped every time she poked. While Yang was uneasily silent as she looked at her.

"… Hi," the shadow spoke in an unusual adorable voice like Ruby.

Yang's response… she grabbed both her and Ruby and wrapped them in her arms, "I have two baby sisters now! This has to be the greatest day ever!" Yang cheered.

The duplicate was tense from the sudden action, but soon eased into the embrace. She could feel the warm embrace like a fire in a cold winter. Thankfully from the dragons' augmentation, Ruby got out of Yang's infamous bear hugs as she saw her doppelganger still in the hug, not wanting to be free.

" _How unusually lovable,"_ Red commented, _"Yang, if you can let her go, we would like some answers."_

Yang obliged at Red's request as the duplicate began to face them.

" _Why did you attack your creator?"_ Stardust asked.

"I could not allow her power to live on. The power she had earned was dangerous. So much that I can only feel the incredible pain from within," the doppelganger answered.

" _Is that so? You do realize if you were to kill her, which is unlikely, you would fade away as well. But you already knew that did you?"_ Red said to the shadow.

"I was hoping to take her out and find a way to get rid of it, but I should've known better than to charge in," she said with her head down in shame.

" _It's not your fault, you were afraid of the power, it forced you to be afraid of it,"_ Stardust theorized.

"Yes, I could feel the screams and blood my master had witnessed. The friends that were lost, families taken, the capabilities of wielding such immeasurable power," She said looking at her pale hands, "I cannot estimate how much responsibility one must have when the mark is unlocked, flourished."

" _How was it? To dwell within the darkest memories of the mark,"_ Red asked.

"Like I was a cork in a whirlpool. My soul being swept deeper into the massive tempest of souls that had been screaming in pain. It was so powerful. Blinding, searing, like feeling the sun burn my face with my eyes squeezed shut," the duplicate shuddered, wrapping herself in her arms still feeling the dreadful sensations.

The duplicate felt weight on her shoulder as she sees Yang, trying to comfort her.

"It's okay," Ruby reassured her, "I felt the same way too. I already understood the burden and pain the mark had upon me and you will too."

"Yeah, and don't forget our friends are willing to give us a helping hand," Yang said to her with caring eyes.

She looks at the others with a sense of hope. Since she is Ruby's personal shadow, she saw her memories as well. It was without a doubt they are her greatest friends. And if they are her friends, they are hers as well.

"Thank yo-," the shadow then stopped she felt her body convulsing as she screamed in agony.

"What's happening," Pyrrha asked concerned.

" _Someone is attempting to control her,"_ Red said snarling, feeling a familiar pressure.

As everyone made a wide space between them, they see a dark aura envelope her before their eyes. Then, everything stopped completely as they look at her with caution. The shadow rose up from the ground as it spoke to them with a malicious tone.

" **Signers,"** it spoke to them.

" _The Immortals,"_ Stardust growled.

" **Do you intend to interfere with us once more? Our cause has purpose, ways to end all. The perpetual ages of strife will be at its end. Let us release you, all of you from your eventual torment,"** they spoke as the eyes turned purple.

" _Your words are nothing more than mere poison to us all. All the actions you bring have nothing but death and despair,"_ Stardust accused.

" **You have no idea of the salvation we will bring. Soon all the suffering and destruction shall end they shall become one with all. All shall become one… and one will be all within us,"** it preached.

"Let her go," Yang and Ruby demanded as they readied their weapons, while Ruby prepped her duel disk.

The possessed shadow laughed as it showed her dark duel disk. Cards fluttered all over as they assembled themselves into the duel disk.

" _Looks like we have no choice but to duel,"_ Stardust growled.

Just as angry, Ruby prepared herself against the possessed shadow.

"DUEL!" Ruby, Stardust and the shadow yelled in unison and drew five cards.

 **Ruby: 4000**

 **Shadow: 4000**

"I'll start first," Ruby stated drawing her first card, "I send a card from my hand to the grave and summon forth Quickdraw Synchron in attack mode!"

They soon see a cartoonish dwarf wearing a cowboy outfit with a pistol at his hip.

 **Quickdraw Synchron**

 **Attribute: Wind**

 **Level: 5**

 **Type: Machine**

 **ATK/DEF: 700/1400**

"So cute," Nora said looking at it in awe.

"Next, I summon my Big One Warrior in attack mode," She declared.

Soon a man with a white outfit and neon green armor came out with a 1 on its face.

 **Big One Warrior**

 **Attribute: Light**

 **Level: 1**

 **ATK/DEF/: 100/600**

"Now I tune my monsters to summon out Junk Gardna in defense mode!" Ruby said as her monster came out using its arms as shields, "I place two cards facedown and end my turn," she ended with one card in her hand.

" **How utterly pathetic,"** it said drawing forth a card, **"I play the spell known as Dark Fusion! This card will help me in summoning a strong monster! I fuse Elemental Hero Avian with Burstinatrix to fusion summon… Evil Hero Inferno Wing!"**

Soon a dark portal appeared before it as it began to take shape. It had a feminine body with red clothing strapped around with an action-kilt behind her. The wings had black feathers, her fingers protrude out as four-digit claws act as her weapon, and her green hair were spiked up as she wears a dark blue visor.

 **Evil Hero Inferno Wing**

 **Attribute: Fire**

 **Level: 6**

 **ATK/DEF: 2100/1200**

The dark hero laughed in joy as it glared at her opponent with mad glee.

WBY and JNPR couldn't help but shiver from her power and laughter.

" **Thanks to the effect of Dark Fusion, your card effects will have no effect on her. But not from mine, I play the Mage Power to increase her power by one thousand,"** it declared.

 **Evil Hero Inferno Wing: 2100-3100**

"A monster with over three thousand already," Ruby gasped in horror.

" **Go Inferno, cleave her monster into oblivion,"** it ordered as the monster swooped down and destroyed her monster.

Ruby was forced to cover herself from the explosion.

" **Thanks to Inferno's power,"** It now spoke like Ruby, **"When it attacks a monster with less defense points, the difference goes to your life points."**

Before she could say anything, Inferno Wing cleaved her with her claw as Ruby staggered from the sheer force.

 **Ruby: 4000-3500**

" **But it is not done, her power can deal damage equal to the highest amount of points from either the attack of defense,"** it stated.

The Inferno Wing crafted a large fireball as she threw it to Ruby. The result was an explosion as Ruby was launched and landed on her back.

"Ruby," Yang yelled completely worried.

"Are you okay," Weiss asked concerned for her partner.

"I… I'm fine," Ruby said getting up.

 **Ruby: 3500-900**

" **You say you are fine but you have only 900 left. Another attack will send you to oblivion,"** It stated pointing at her.

"I play my Miracle's Wake trap," Ruby activated, "With this I can revive a monster that was destroyed this battle, return to battle my Junk Gardna!"

Her said monster returned, maintaining its original position.

" **I place two cards facedown and end my turn,"** It finished as Inferno's power rises.

 **Inferno Wing: 2600-3600**

"Okay I get this is bad, but how did Ruby lose so much in a turn?" Nora curiously asked.

" _When Inferno Wing attacks a monster that has less defense, the difference goes to her as damage. Since it successfully destroyed Junk Gardna, Ruby was dealt damage equal to Junk Gardna's defense,"_ Red explained.

"And thanks to that Dark Fusion, that monster was immune to any card Ruby can play for one turn," Ren said.

"But since it got another power boost, all it needs is another attack," Blake said now fearing her leader's life.

Yang heard all this as she clenched her fist and grit her teeth.

"It's my move," Ruby stated drawing a card, "I play Card of Sanctity! Thanks to this, we both get to draw until we have six cards in our hands!"

Since they both possess one card, they drew five new ones.

"Now I play my polymerization to fuse my Sparkman and Clayman from my hand," Ruby said fusing them together, "In order to play my Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!"

Soon the massive hero revealed itself. The fused monster appeared with Clayman's body with armor similar to Sparkman with an aqua blue orb on the chest, four blades protruding down on his back with a blue visor.

Nora gasped in awe as she looked at it with stars in her eyes.

"Get ready, because it'll be a shock to you," Ruby said, "Once per turn, my giant can destroy a monster whose original attack is lower than Thunder Giant as long as I discard one card," Ruby said discarding one card.

Her giant got to work as it conducted a ball of electricity, soon he launched it directly at Inferno Wing. She was electrocuted all over her body as she screamed in pain before she exploded into nothing.

"Awesome," Nora cheered.

"But it's not over yet, I play my very own Solidarity," Ruby activated her continuous spell, "Here's how it goes. If my monsters are the same type as the ones in my graveyard they gain an additional 800 points. And guess what, most of them are warriors!"

 **Thunder Giant: 2400-3200**

 **Junk Gardna: 1400-2200**

"Aw yeah, that's my sis," Yang cheered for her.

"Go! Attack and save her," Ruby declared as they go in for the blow.

" **I activate my Half or Nothing! You must choose whether to half your monsters' power or halt your battle,"** it countered.

"And I say to go in," Ruby said as her monsters charged forward and smashed her.

 **Shadow: 4000-500**

By now Jaune, Nora, and Yang cheered now that her life points are lower than Ruby's.

"I'll finish with a face down and give you a shot," Ruby said ending her turn.

" **So utterly naïve,"** it said drawing a card, bringing her six, **"I play another Dark Fusion to fuse together my Evil Hero Malicious Edge with my Earth Effigy to bring forth a more powerful monster!"**

"Oh no," Ruby gasped.

" **Oh yes! I summon forth Evil Hero… Dark Gaia!"** It declared.

Soon the demonic hero emerged from up high as it reveal itself them. Covered in stone armor and hiding its upper face, it had an arrow shaped tail end and demonic wings with veins appearing within.

 **Evil Hero Dark Gaia**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Level: 8**

 **ATK/DEF: (?/0)**

" **It may not be strong now, but it absorbs the attack power of the monster used to summon it!"** it said as orange energy glowed in the monster, roaring with power.

 **Dark Gaia: 0-2700**

" **But I'm not done! I play my Call of the Haunted to bring Malicious Edge in attack mode,"** the possessed doppelganger said bringing out the dark hero with steel claws at its hands.

 **Evil Hero Malicious Edge**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Level: 7**

 **ATK/DEF: 2600/1800**

" **From my hand I play Monster Reborn!"** it shouted, **"With it, I can resurrect a familiar face!"**

Fire sprouted near Malicious Edge as it was blown away by Inferno Wing.

"Oh come on," Yang yelled.

" **And for good measure, I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Solidarity,"** it declared as a miniature typhoon destroyed the card.

 **Thunder Giant: 3200-2400**

 **Junk Gardna: 2200-1400**

" **Now attack!"** the possessed shadow declared as Inferno Wing was honing in on Junk Gardna.

"I play Junk Gardna's effect! And with it, your monster is forced into defense mode!" Ruby said as Junk Gardna blocked the attack and sent it to cross her arms.

Then Malicious Fiend came in and destroyed Junk Gardna as Ruby felt her chest being sliced.

"Go Emergency Provisions!" Ruby quickly said as her spell absorbed her other facedown to give her the needed life points. Quietly activating her monster's second effect to send Malicious Edge in defense mode.

 **Ruby: 1900-700**

Now it's Dark Gaia's turn as it crafted a ball made of lava and threw it. Thunder Giant attempted to block, but it proved too much for the selfless hero.

 **Ruby: 700-400**

" **I'll finish you off next turn,"** it swore as the evil heroes anticipate another strike.

' _This is it. I have one card in my hand and one facedown to use. If I don't the card that will help me win this, I'll lose my friend and lose myself,'_ Ruby said as she silently drew one card. She looks at it and found a way to win.

"I activate my Fusion Recovery! This card allows me to gain my Polymerization and a fusion material monster to my hand!" She said getting two cards from her graveyard, "Now I play Pot of Greed to let me draw two more cards," she drew two from their deck.

From this point WBY and JNPR are wondering what she is planning.

"I first play my field spell, Skyscraper," Ruby played as the entire area around them became filled with tall buildings.

"Now I play Polymerization to fuse Bladedge and Wildheart from my graveyard to summon the key to your defeat!" Ruby cried as her monster appeared.

Just as tall as Yatsuhashi, it had a dark tan skin. Filled with bulging muscles, some are covered with gold armor, a large sword was sheathed at its back, and a gold gauntlet with three blades is equipped at its left arm.

 **Elemental Hero Wildedge**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Level: 8**

 **ATK/DEF: 2600/2300**

Yang whistled highly at the hunk before her as some blood from her nose fell.

"Alright Wildedge, destroy Dark Gaia," Ruby ordered as Wildedge charged in.

" **Not so fast, go Spell-Binding circle,"** it countered.

But before the trap could have a chance, it was blown off and destroyed. All looked to Ruby as her facedown was a Mystical Space Typhoon. All while Ruby innocently stick out her tongue.

 **Wildedge: 2600-3600**

Soon Wildedge charged in and struck all three heroes simultaneously, all while the possessed shadow yelled in pain.

 **Shadow: 500-0**

As Ruby's doppelganger knelt in defeat, Ruby walked to her cautiously as she spoke, "It's over Immortals, let her go."

" **This is just the beginning signer, we will stop at nothing until our goal is complete,"** they said before letting go of their control… for now.

"It's passed," she said, "I'm sorry that I had hurt you," she looked down in shame.

"It wasn't your fault," Ruby assured, "They were just controlling you to get to us. We'll stop them from their plans no matter what. And you can be with to stop them."

"…Thank you," she said to her as they walked to her friends.

"No problem at all," Ruby said.

* * *

After the dark duel between Ruby and her shadow, they all stayed within a small room as their monsters faded. They aren't the only ones as Stukov, Viola, Marcus, Antimony and the Meta joined in, some with information and reports vital to all of them. Now they all stand assembled for their first meeting.

"Guys, after that duel with her, something was brought up and we got a lot of information from the Immortals," Ruby announced as she looks to her doppelganger.

"While we were busy with our duel and obtaining the ship, the Immortals have already begun obtaining their necessities. Now they are assembling a large army, ready to destroy Remnant at a moment's notice. They are continuously breeding powerful Grimm, experimenting on human and Faunus alike, and continue to manufacture weapons of war using Atlas technology," she said grimly.

"Right now, I think our current forces are not enough to engage them head on, but the Immortals' servants are soon beginning to run rampant across Remnant," Ruby said.

"Then I would suggest we strike immediately and eliminate the forces that serve the Immortals. If we strike the hearts of their armies, then it would easy going for us," Stukov suggested.

"There is a hidden base in Vale combed with machines known as the Ally of Justice and Mecha Phantom Beasts, if we get there in time and obtain it, we can obtain powerful armies and destroy the Grimm with relative ease," Marcus said reporting a find.

"That's not the only thing, there was a private message saying that the Immortals are holding a facility that is mass producing every species of Grimm. The one who sent it has the coordinates for us to meet at," Viola said.

"Let's not forget about the Atlas technology. They are said to operate in a hidden base filled with robots stronger than what Atlas obtained even now," Antimony mentioned.

Everyone had all the information sink into their minds. The breeding of Grimm, Atlas technology used, two machine archetypes that can help in their armies, experimentation on innocent people. Each of this made their blood boil in anger and determination to stop them and destroy it all.

"Then I guess we should obtain information on how to solve all this," Jaune stated as some nodded in agreement.

"We would need to send scouts in Vale, Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo and Menagerie to find out where they are hiding," Ruby thought as Jaune nodded in approving that first step. Then Ruby had an idea, "Blake can you send some of your high leveled ninjas to scour the areas?"

Blake nodded on the idea and is willing to do it.

"Our focus is maintaining our forces and thwarting their plans. This must be a secret Remnant can't know about. If it ever reaches it can't be contained, chaos will erupt all over. This is a top-secret war the Earthbound Immortals started… and we're going to end it," Ruby stated from the bottom of her heart.

Everything moved strong like a well-oiled machine as they prepared themselves for the upcoming struggle. Blake summoned four different ninjas to scout the kingdoms of Remnant. The Black Dragon Ninja headed to Mistral, the Blue Dragon Ninja went to Atlas, The Red Dragon Ninja traveled to Vacuo, and Grandmaster Hanzo to Vale. This is something Remnant can't be prepared to fight of, the only ones that will hold the line are teams RWBY and JNPR. If they are to fall, then all of Remnant are doomed.

"Are you sure you want to do this," Ruby asked her shadowed doppelganger looking at the cage in front of them.

"Yes, this may be the only thing that will contain me if the Immortals try to control me once more," she said strongly, "And since I can tap into their dark properties, I can look into them just as they look into me."

"Hey, you are taking in so much for us," Jaune said, "I just wish we can provide something better for you."

"No need to say that Jaune," she said to the goofy leader, "Your kindness and faith are all I needed."

"Hey when this is over, we're going to have a party like there is no tomorrow," Yang said cheerfully, "Besides, I get to have another adorable sister."

Ruby playfully pushed Yang as she did it to Ruby.

"Before I go in, I would like to choose my own name," she said, "I am… Shae, Shae Rose."

" _Shae, it suits a strong girl like you,"_ Stardust commented on the name.

"Thank you," now named Shae said making a bow with a smile.

Soon she entered her imprisonment on her accord as the doors were locked tight. In an extra measure, they casted series of magic barriers to keep her in.

Everything came into place. Teams RWBY and JNPR have required a new headquarters themselves from Red, Crow, and Dexter. As well as Shae who now holds a dangerous task as a spy on the Earthbound Immortals. But everything turned topsy-turvy fast. With the Earthbound Immortals gathering an army and prepping to annihilate Remnant. It's up to them and the Signer Dragons to fight and end them. The war between Signer and Dark Signer has already began, but soon… only one side will get the last laugh.

* * *

"So, I hear some duelists are being assembled."

"Yeah, two signers on Remnant are preparing a war on the Earthbound Immortals."

"Gotta say, only two? I expected five but two against six, that's hardly fair."

"What they are dealing is hardly fair compared to what we did."

Two men conversed in a ship on way to the new headquarters of RWBY and JNPR. While the teams RWBY and JNPR did not know the name of the ship, the ones who ventured out did know about. Being over 160 meters long and have the firepower to conduct a full scale war, it was once known to a certain world known for it's powerful bombs... the Arsenal Gear.

"Well, we had a week off since that last mission. Hardly had any action, but the duels against some were okay."

"This isn't some go away mission like we did. This time we are staying to help them out. Elite duelists from the other dragons are coming in as well. Already a few are alongside them."

"Then I guess it is that time. Here is to us and the war."

The ones who are talking are no ordinary duelists. The two have accomplished a difficult task in taking care of the dragons in another dimension, but this may be challenging. Duelists are coming in from 5 different ships, each holding two or three duelists. Armed to the teeth and ready to fight the world, they are holding nothing back. The two in that ship had a name, Angel Paloma and Steel Valor ready to go.

And thus the clandestine war will forever change the huntsmen's' world.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Narrator: The operations of war have begun and soon the flames will flourish in the battlefield. Next time on Dawn of Duel Monsters: Allies Awakening! Forge your armies and use your wits, for each moment will be exhausting.**

 **See you guys on the next chapter!**

 **And Happy Halloween!**


	21. Ch 16 Allies Awakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Takahashi Kazuki respectively.**

 **Hope you guys like it! I did it in three days after Halloween!**

 **Without any ado, here is Chapter 16, enjoy!**

* * *

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh Theme)**

 **[Ruby's symbol appears on top as Ruby Rose stays in the middle as she then separated, one with her innocent self on the left, while the right is Stardust facing right]**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **[Ruby's shadow shifts as it becomes Stardust Dragon with his amber eyes glowing]**

 **(Your move!)**

 **[Ruby's astral body flies in the vacuum of space as thousands of cards fly around her like an atom with giant beasts breathing fire and ice]**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **[Thunder clashed as monsters pour out from the land, sea and air. Zombies abruptly come up from the graveyard. Volcanoes erupted as Grimm ran to avoid their molten death. Multiple creatures came out and attack the city of Vale. Team JNPR attempt to fight off a giant T-rex as Yang is surrounded by raptors. In the skies, Weiss and Blake were trying to fight a green legless dragon in the Bullhead but was being trapped by lightning bolts. Ruby and Jaune then fall into a large portal as they called their friends for help.]**

 **(Your move!)**

 **[Ruby faces off a man in dark armor as she flows show bright red while the man in dark armor flows black and white. The camera then shows the man in dark armor on his throne while cards surround him like a shield. The scene switches to show a piece of armor fall off to reveal a small black pupil in its blood red eye.]**

 **(Ruby: It's time to du-du-du-du-dududududududuel!)**

 **[The camera shows Ruby's aura fluctuating while Ruby show stillness]**

 **[The scenes then switch as it shows Weiss's face as she poses, Blake's face while pulling out Gambol Shroud, Yang's face in her semblance as she poises a punch, Team JNPR, Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood, and Cinder with fire tracing her right eye]**

 **[The screen cuts to Ruby as she draws a card to the sky bolts of lightning comes from the card as it reveals Elemental Heroes on the right, Junk Warrior, Junk Destroyer, Junk Archer, Turbo Warrior, and Chevalier de Fleur to the left, and finally Star Eater emerges from a star appearing at the top.]**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

* * *

Everything on the base is working with proficiency and nonstop. Throughout the hours every engineer and scientist accelerated their efforts in upgrades and advancement in their current technology. Even from Life Stream Dragon for his abundance in resources, they still worked with little portions to produce big results. But the ones who took a liking to their headquarters had some time to themselves.

Ruby took time in the armory once more, disassembling and reassembling a weapon she chose to take some time off from their meeting. While it may be a waste of time, she was waiting for any of their scouts or Blake's ninjas to find the necessary places to strike. Still thanks to her ability to telepathically communicate with others, it became an edge to help out her friends in any way.

Blake was silent as she watched the outside of the ship, waiting patiently for her ninjas to return back. Her mind was at unease when these 'Immortals' are here to kill all of Remnant. It was like the White Fang, but on a more global scale. If there is a chance she can stop it with her friends, she would be willing to take it. She could hear the reports of her ninjas in her mind as she would kindly asked them to keep searching. A hand touched her shoulder as she looked to see her White Dragon Ninja. The ninja had his eyes saying to take a break, while Blake would usually keep going, she took the lesson from Yang to heart and obliged his request.

Speaking about Yang, she chose to take some time by practicing her skills with her monsters, one of which being Laval Burner. She loved this pyric monster. The feathered headdress, the stone muscles, the fire acting as the hair, and the boxing gloves with the flame décor. So she used him as her personal sparring partner for the time. If it meant getting her butt kicked all the time. Since the start, the monster would at sometimes one shot her with ease. And being the one who would hate losing, she relentlessly came at him over and over. But being the one launched from its punches, she's not the one to give the white flag. While her semblance would usually absorb the power from the Laval's punches and transfer it to her own, the Laval monster easily punched through like the aura couldn't shield her from the strikes. At times she would get herself coughing blood and would need a breather for her aura to heal. What was worth learning is that she was a victim of many wrestling styles the monster used.

And while she was training, the Meta observed her skills, seeing on how she fights. And it proved to be useful since she has a few weaknesses, some common to other huntsmen. The aura she has is finite and her temper would grow and cause mistakes. When sparring he noticed Yang had trouble dealing with kick-based moves, which would make her weak against kick martial arts such as the Muay Thai. The only thing that can make her win is when she absorbs all the powerful attacks in a prolonged battle, so the way to beat her is to finish her off quickly while attacking her with light strikes, as well as using less energy to evade her punches.

Meanwhile Weiss was in her own training room with two monsters out as her teachers: Trishula the alpha of the Ice Barriers and Royal Knight of the Ice Barrier. Although Weiss questioned her monster on why it chose the Royal Knight, her monster insisted in taking time to accomplish her mastery in skills and remove the mental barriers in her mind. When she thought she could defeat it like the armored knight back at Atlas, her thoughts completely changed from the assault from Royal Knight. It moved in lightning speed, capable of matching her speed and block her strikes with the edge of the lance. When she would use her glyphs, the knight easily removed her focus by evasive dodging and charging in her at close proximities. It made her realize that her monsters are not only strong, but fast, highly intelligent and capable of going against a squad of highly trained huntsmen. What is more surprising and make her look in total disbelief, her Royal Knight crafting the Schnee glyph and launch a flurry of ice shards at her. The training match was already one sided as she was recovering from her training. Like what happened to Yang, her aura couldn't protect her from the knight's attacks as they struck right through, each with killing results. When she asked Trishula how Royal Knight had her family glyph, she replied with a few words.

"We are you and you are us."

As for team JNPR, their situation is unique.

Ren took some time to analyze the machines the engineers are building. Remarkable technology Atlas never thought of and the use of other energies instead of Dust. Dust was an importance on Remnant and a continuous necessity, but these guys made alternate power sources, each of them showing different results and have diverse conservative methods.

Nora took time by placing her excitement and battle lust on a squad of AK-130s. Unlike most training drones and robots of Atlas, these modified versions are highly resilient, enhanced weaponry and fast enough to be on par with some huntsmen. All of these upgrades made Nora a happy girl as she fought them.

Finally for Jaune and Pyrrha, they were practicing on their own sword skills, but with different results. Her partner's augmentation made him stronger and more aware with diverse skills not even she knew about. The two were at each other like swordsmen in a dance with a blades with Jaune gaining the upper hand. Thankfully her mastery in semblance and weaponry made her hold her own. After what may be five minutes of sword fighting the two took a break, completely exhausted from the spar.

"Your swordplay has improved immensely Jaune," Pyrrha commented on his skills, "You are even growing stronger by each passing minute."

"Thanks Pyrrha, although I think I will need to work on this body," Jaune said smiling at his accomplishment.

"Well I'm sure we can help out one another," Pyrrha suggested.

" _So does that mean you two are going to do it here,"_ Red asked as he appeared before them emphasizing the 'it'.

Pyrrha looked with a deep blush as she turned away from them, not to mean like what Red is implying, while Jaune looks at him in confusion on what he meant.

"Uh, I don't get it," Jaune said scratching the back of his head.

' _How is it that I got a dense partner,'_ Red thought before changing the subject, _"Anyway, I am guessing you have questions about your… augmented body."_

"Yes, I can feel and use skills I never had, but the strength I once had is altered more differently than I thought," Jaune said looking at his arm.

" _You were used to your old body, your new body has more strength than you usually have and because of it you only managed to use a portion. You will need to train and adapt to your newfound strength. That way you won't feel like you are wearing a large amount of weight on shoulders,"_ Red nonchalantly explained.

"Right," Jaune said understanding the dragon's explanation.

" _But before we do, our scouts found the hidden base at Vale,"_ Red said straightforward.

Jaune and Pyrrha grew tense as they are taking their very first step in this war.

Soon everyone was gathered in the same control center as they used the holographic map as a place to make their tactics with Vale zoomed in.

" _This is where there base is at,"_ Red said pointing at the mountain range, _"It is a specialized base outside the mountain and exactly northeast of Mountain Glenn. From there, a series of Grimm are acting as the forces outside."_

"What about the Grimm, have they gone inside," Blake asked.

"That's a negative. It seems the doors that are the entrance are extremely durable. The only way in is to either break in with full force or hack the doors to open," Stukov responded.

"So the only way can get there is to fight the Grimm and hold on long enough for the doors to open," Jaune said putting his hand under chin.

"Precisely," Viola said looking at her claws.

"How about we take down the Grimm with aerial strike and send the ground forces after the assault," Ruby suggested, "Then we would have our monsters get the door to open and be inside before the Grimm could recover."

"Huh, clever girl," Marcus said liking the girl's strategy.

"That can work," Stukov said approving the plan, "We have gunships and bombers ready to launch from the ship and take them out from the skies."

"And we would go in, fortify the doors long enough for us to go inside and bring the machines online," Jaune guessed.

" _Then that is our attack plan,"_ Stardust said.

"By the way Stardust, how are the Allies of Justice," Ruby asked her dragon.

" _They were the greatest monsters to ally with. Their weapons have been used to annihilate any dark and light attributed monsters with just the technology they bear. Not only that, they were my oldest friends to be with,"_ Stardust responded, _"However when I feel their presence now, I can sense another now in slumber with them known as the Genex monsters. They too are my friends."_

" _All the reason to have them be with us,"_ Red said.

* * *

(Northeast of Mountain Glenn)

Grimm were sprawled all over, wondering around their territory near the high mountains, acting as barriers of Vale. Soon they hear the sounds of machinery as they look up to the sky for the source.

But it became their undoing.

Gunships hailed missiles and bullets at the unfortunate Grimm as they were instantly shredded. The Nevermores attempted to take them out, but they too have fallen before their firepower. Then large aircraft loomed the skies as dropped down explosives on the earth they stood. They couldn't do anything. Even the herd of three Goliaths couldn't stand a chance against such powerful arsenals. Soon the area is filled with craters and fading fires as the deceased Grimm now dissipated into nothing.

Soon teams RWBY and JNPR, along with the soldiers Stukov had, ventured on the ruined earth as they witnessed the fruits of the bombardment.

"They don't mess around," Yang said impressed as they see the aircraft leave temporarily.

"Well, it won't last long, Stukov you there," Jaune said as he pressed a button on the device on his ear.

" _I read you loud and clear,"_ Stukov respond.

"They have done their job Stukov, how soon do you know when the Grimm will attack," Jaune asked.

" _After that bombardment, I estimate that you will have at least six minutes to get to them before the Grimm retaliate,"_ Stukov responded.

"Then we better act fast, we move in at the doors and fortify it for us to go in uninterrupted," Ruby said determined.

Soon they all ran to the facility as they took a glance. It looked like and old fortified castle with steel and towers around it for security. When they look, they see a large door capable of fitting a full grown Goliath.

"You know since I took careful attention of Oobleck's class, I never seen anyone put a facility here before," Blake commented.

"No doubt it had been hiding in quite a long time to not appear in the history," Ren said observing the area.

"Well let's worry about it later when we the door open," Ruby said as she brought out Turbo Warrior for the job.

" _This construction is foreign to any country Remnant has,"_ Turbo commented, _"Anyway, I'll need time to get them open. I just need two minutes."_

" _Come in you two, do you copy,"_ Stukov asked.

"What's the problem," Ruby asked at the urgency of his voice.

" _Some Grimm managed to survive the bombardment and heading to your direction. It won't be long before their numbers begin to grow,"_ Stukov said.

"Well I always wanted some action," Yang said prepping her Ember Celica.

"If we're going to do this, we'll need to set up a perimeter and wait out for Turbo and reinforcements to fortify the position," Jaune said, "Ren, you take Nora at the left tower to provide cover fire."

"Yang, Blake, you two will have to be in the open to prepare to fight out anything trying to get in," Ruby ordered.

"You guys take the higher ground to provide assistance," Jaune said to the soldiers.

"And Weiss, you and I are going to assist in the front lines," Ruby said.

"Pyrrha, you're with me," Jaune said.

Soon they got into positions as they were told. The snipers flew up to the high areas with their jetpacks, Ren and Nora swiftly jumped to the tower on the left, some soldiers took position in the debris, Yang and Blake were out next to a part of the castle wall, and Weiss, Ruby, Jaune and Pyrrha stood at the main entrance.

Weiss was incredibly impressed at Jaune and Ruby's strategic performance. They weren't sloppy, being naïve, but perfectly disciplined and cunning. She was beginning to think the times at Beacon they weren't even trying. Was it because of the game, they became like this? The questioned linger in her mind as she prepared herself to hold the line.

Already the Grimm charged forward as the defenders opened fire at the waves of Grimm. Soon they became serious as Nevermores came in and readied themselves to attack them at range. One roared at them, but was short-lived when a bullet from the sniper went inside the mouth and through the back of the head, instantly killing it.

The cacophony of bullets reigned for the past two minutes as the sound of the doors opening were music to their ears.

"Alright the doors are open," Yang said with the smile.

"We got the doors open, can you guys handle the Grimm," Ruby called out to Stukov and the others at the ship.

Instead of responding, the same gunships and bombers came in unnoticed as they annihilated the Grimm with ease. All they heard was the dying screams of Grimm. In the skies, two dragon ships came in as soldiers ready the necessary defenses of the facility.

" _Alright, we took care of the Grimm, you twelve head to the inner parts of the buildings, our forces will hold the line until you get them online,"_ Stukov said as the soldiers are at work.

Still trying to get the shock out of their systems, they headed into the depths of the hidden base. Silence was enveloped, before Weiss broke it.

"That. Was. Amazing," Weiss said in bewilderment of the performance, "When we were done with the doors they came in instantly and the Grimm couldn't do anything, not even a time to react!"

"Yup, amazing," Ruby said agreeing with her partner.

Blake remained silent as she wondered on the spectacle she had seen. The weapons they now possess would have the firepower to kill even the most powerful Grimm. Perhaps even a herd of Goliaths would die from their assault.

"Oh," Weiss said realizing something, "Stardust, can I ask you something?"

Hearing his name he materialized in front of them as he walked forward.

" _Yes Weiss,"_ he said.

"I have a question about my monsters. When I was training with them, a royal knight managed to use my semblance, how was it possible?" Weiss curiously asked.

" _To answer your question, what did they say to you,"_ Stardust asked.

"They said 'We are you and you are us'," Weiss quoted.

" _The saying is that you and monsters are a part of one another. Since your bonding and training with them, they have adjusted to you and your character. The Ice Barriers merely adapted, gained new abilities from you as you trained with them. The longer they are with you, they began to take and copy your personality, skills and powers. So then they became a part of you, while you are a part of them. A saying on how far your bond with them,"_ Stardust explained as they ventured more.

Weiss took in the information to heart as they continued to go in.

What they see is something you don't see at Atlas. The place was filled with lights as they witness countless pods still online. Highlights all over this hidden base. If anyone in Remnant were to know about this, they wouldn't hesitate to hold all this technology. Something walked in a different corridor as they see it walk away. A large mech taller than Yatsuhashi by two inches had a sturdy appearance with a red visor, purple orbs at its knees, metallic arm with muscles at his left and on its right may what appear to be a Gatling gun with the barrels having a brown, red, and purple. When it spotted our heroes, it jumped and landed three feet away from them and aimed at them.

" _Intruders!"_ it roared, _"Identify yourselves!"_

They all froze for a moment as Stardust walked forward a bit, giving a melodic roar. They see the machine put its weapon down as it looked like it is recognizing the starry dragon.

" _Stardust,"_ It said in a cheery but deep computer voice, _"It is good to see you again, comrade!"_

" _Hello Triforce,"_ Stardust greeted, _"It's nice to see you too as well."_

"You two know each other," Blake asked surprised that the machine recognizes him.

" _Of course, we stood by each other's shoulder countless times, one of the greatest warriors that I have ever fought with,"_ Stardust said giving a draconic smile.

" _And through those times, we have been even in the greatest heat of battle, never to surrender on anyone. Seeing you once again brings great joy old friend,"_ Triforce said to the humans and then to Stardust, _"What brings you here?"_

" _We are in dire need of your brethren Triforce,"_ Stardust said solemnly, _"We are in war with the darkest monsters ever to cross the universe and we require your aid in the days ahead."_

" _Then my strength is yours old friend,"_ it exclaimed without hesitation.

"That's it?" Weiss said in disbelief that Triforce would willingly join, "You're not just gonna question Stardust on anything else?"

" _He is my greatest friend, human,"_ Triforce said, _"A world once attempted to use us as slaves and control us. The humans on that world, wanted to find out what we are and find ways to leash us to their thrall. Never seeing us as sentient beings. When Stardust appeared, he did not show aggression, he only wanted to be friends, peace. Through him, we have been seen as pure equals to other races that had ever existed. And in that world, we could never repay that great debt Stardust has given us. Perhaps it is one of those reasons that had bad blood on this world."_

Weiss and Blake flinched at that last statement, one for being suspicious about the machine while the other pondered on what it said.

" _Is there a way to bring your friends up Triforce,"_ Stardust said wanting to change the mood.

" _Yes, in order to bring out my brethren, there are four generators that hold them in stasis that I was guarding, destroy them and they shall awaken,"_ Triforce said.

With a nod, Stardust and Triforce led them to the generators. However the sound of walls being shoved are heard. Suddenly some had fallen as Grimm poured out of the holes they had made.

"Grimm," Ren said readying his weapons.

" _There not just any Grimm,"_ Stardust said looking at them, _"These are the Immortals' Grimm. Take a look, most of them are almost becoming alphas."_

The eight took glances at some of the Ursa and Beowolves and believes he is right. The Grimm were different from the ones they fought as some had developed more bone armor, sharper claws, and run at speeds faster than other Grimm.

" _These foreigners are the beings that exist in this world,"_ Triforce asked.

" _Yes, dark beings that attack with negativity, they have taken over most of the world with tooth and claw. But these are controlled by the dark ones I mentioned,"_ Stardust explained to his robotic friend.

" _Then they shall fall by my power,"_ Triforce said arming his weapon.

" _You guys destroy the generators, while I and Triforce will crush the Grimm here,"_ Stardust said as the two friends charge into the Grimm without hesitation.

"Let's move," Jaune said taking out his sword as he and Ruby lead them to the different corridors of the base.

They went to do so in quick pace. While the Grimm proved to be a nuisance, they were quickly dealt with by their power. But it grew harder when they are dealing with more developed Grimm that are stronger and smarter as some had used organized attacks on them. It took a while, but they managed to destroy two generators as some of the pods hiss and activate. And soon a voice is heard echoing the area.

" _I am the Field Marshal of the Ally of Justice," it called out, "I address the ones responsible for our awakening!"_

"Uh hello," Ruby yelled out shyly, "My name is Ruby Rose with my friends and Stardust Dragon. We had called to you all to help us in this dire time. I ask if we can join together and end the upcoming war as equals."

Needless to say the others with her are impressed of the speech she gave out.

"… _We shall see if you speak the truth. Aid us in destroying these invaders, and only then we shall discuss further. My brethren! Advance forward and annihilate the foreign invaders!"_ the Field Marshal said as the robots started attacking the Grimm.

"Well, at least they are on our side," Jaune said looking at the robots.

"Then let's free the others," Blake said as they march forward to the other generators.

It was a tiring mission for them, but they did it. Every machine in the pods fully awaken and killed every Grimm in the base. Soon only a fraction left as the Grimm are gone. Although it was done, a spark of electricity and a green beam flew out to the base as they watched in confusion.

"What are they doing," Pyrrha asked confused on the development.

" _Simple, terminating the Grimm,"_ Triforce responded as they all quickly left.

Outside of the base, soldiers continuously opened fired at the endless wave of Grimm coming down at them. Then they see a green light erupt from the base as it shined up and began to take form. When Ruby and the others came out, they see a massive machine with powerful cannons with the largest on the back. The Ally of Justice Decision Armor. Ruby and Nora had stars in their eyes as they saw it firsthand, while the others jaw dropped. But what caught them completely off guard is when it open fired. Firing with a wide spray of diffused lasers, the monster obliterated the wave of Grimm in an instant. Transforming the area into the lake of fire. It was so incredible that they are literally finding their jaws on the ground. At the same time, their mission is complete.

* * *

After what may be Ruby's best mission, they all stayed in the ship recovering from their bruises. As they completely got their strength, they met up with the others at the factory Triforce was staying at.

"Hello Triforce," Ruby greeted the awesome machine, "Can I speak to the others through you?"

Triforce soon stood still as it flexed its fingers and arms as the visor of its turned gold.

"Hello Field Marshal! You guys have been awaken in our dark times and shown us your incredible skills to help end this crisis. I am not demanding you all into joining us, I just want help and bring peace to the world we live in. All I want is for us to join together as one or we'll be doomed before the Earthbound Immortals," Ruby calmly said.

" _You may have bear the mark and Stardust Dragon, we ask of what will happen after this crisis you speak. While we would gladly join Stardust in another glorious battle, we still have suspicion on you and your devotion,"_ Field Marshal said with its voice through Triforce.

"I am saying that because it is true," Ruby said clutching her heart, "All I want is to see this world have a better future. A place without violence or strife. To have a place where we have peace and equality."

"… _I will consult with the others,"_ Field Marshal said before going silent.

While the robot grows silent, once again her friends had their jaws drop at the speech Ruby brought out. It didn't sound like her. A joyful little girl with a dream of being a huntress to becoming a commander of her ranking, speaking like she is the leader of the Alliance.

" _They are deliberating,"_ Triforce said before going silent.

As they watch it in silence, a voice was heard and answered.

" _If we are to follow, we would ask Genex Ally Triforce to represent for us. There is much of the universe we don't understand. As long as you hold your word, Signer, the machines shall join the Alliance,"_ Field Marshal said declaring themselves as allies to the Alliance.

* * *

(Later)

"Aww, isn't this great guys! My little sister is growing up," Yang cheerfully said while cuddling her young sister in a hug.

"Gah! Stop, Yang! This is embarrassing," Ruby yelled getting out while blushing.

"Well I gotta admit, you are growing better since the past week," Weiss admitted, "And being a better leader."

"Thank you Weiss!" Ruby said happily as she hugged her partner.

"Ruby you dunce! Get off!" Weiss said putting an arm's distance away from her partner.

"Well, we're all surprised on how much you grown," Pyrrha said with a smile.

Ruby stuck her tongue out as she bashfully scratch the back of her head.

Even Jaune is impressed, not even needing to say anything as he looked at Ruby with pride and admiration.

The two dragons nodded as they see a future in them.

* * *

(Friday)

After the eventful day they took, they had some time to kill off as some got a long sleep. However only a few are early and awake being Ruby, Jaune, and Pyrrha. The two of JNPR took the same practice area to hone both fighting and dueling skills. Ruby on the other hand decided to visit Triforce at the labs they had on the ship. The place was filled with tubes, specimens from different areas, Dust crystals analyzed carefully from scientists, and live Grimm contained in reinforced cages.

" _Greetings Ruby Rose,"_ Triforce said making a small wave, _"How are on this fine day?"_

"Well a lot better since yesterday, I actually came here to ask you something," Ruby said kicking some imaginary dust.

" _Then ask young warrior,"_ Triforce implied.

"What was it like to go against your enemies with Stardust," Ruby asked hesitantly.

" _It was exhilarating,"_ Triforce first said, _"He stood by our brethren, never willing to sacrifice others for the sake of victory. I witnessed him make battle strategies that would've been impossible with little chances of victory, and yet he made them work. I saw him glide through battles like a shooting star easily sweeping through like it was in what you humans say 'a symbol of hope'. With us to the bitter end, never a sign of betrayal. Once to only lead a motley crew of dragons, but now he commands legions of forces willing to fight by his side. I well with pride by the mere thought of it."_

"Then… what do you think of us," Ruby curiously asked.

" _At first glance, I would wonder why there are younglings who would venture this far. But when you showed your skills in fighting these Grimm,"_ it said temporarily pointing to a detained Beowolf, _"You showed bravery and courage to fight them off without showing any sign of fear. I see warriors who have powerful futures that will change everything that is around them. Looking deeper, I can see why Stardust chose you as his prodigy. In such, I am honored to work alongside you."_

Ruby blushed a bit as she looked away for moment, taking the comment very seriously. It was nice to be flattered by the machine, but she quickly shook it off as she looked at it with appreciation.

" _Perhaps you should have time to go to the factories, the Mecha Phantom Beasts are being prepped for battle,"_ Triforce suggested.

Ruby made a short gasp as she swiftly went to the factory with her semblance.

With a moment of silence, Triforce took a glance to his right and said, _"She really is a bundle of joy isn't she?"_

Stardust emerged as a ghost and replied, _"You have no idea."_

* * *

(Some time later)

After everyone is fully awake and had their breakfast, they soon meet again at the control center for their next step.

"While you are all rested in your own chambers, we have received an incoming transmission that belong to the same person who sent the coordinates,"Stukov said not wasting time.

" _Patch it through,"_ Red said as they are seeing a holographic screen.

Within the screen, all they saw was a shadow figure with a shape of a woman standing with lax.

"Who are you," Jaune asked interestedly.

" _Who I am is not important at the moment,"_ she said with a distorted voice, _"I know you seek to defeat the Earthbound Immortals, but the great threat lingers in their labs. The coordinates I have given will lead you to one of the labs they are using to create their armies. When you destroyed it, I will give you the next coordinates so we can meet face to face."_

With that the person abruptly ended their conversation by turning off the transmission.

"That was rude," Weiss scoffed as the sounds of face palming was heard throughout the control center.

" _Of course it was,"_ Red said rolling his eyes, _"Ever since the Immortals have begun their attacks, she has reasons to end it already. By now they are practically listening in on our communications."_

"They are," Blake said in a surprise tone.

" _The Immortals have always been. They are using hackers and moles to surveil the entire world,"_ Red responded.

"How are they doing it," Ren asked.

With a snap, the holographic map showed all four kingdoms.

" _Here's a pop quiz. What did Atlas give as a gift to the world after the Great War?"_ Red questioned.

"Easy," Weiss said confidently, "They developed the Cross Continental Transmit System."

" _Which is also a double-edge sword,"_ Red said making Weiss look at him in disbelief, _"Because of these systems, our enemies are using them to listen to all communications throughout Atlas, Mistral, Vacuo, and Vale. Even to look into highly classified projects no one has ever heard of."_

"That would mean they can know everything that uses the CCTS," Pyrrha said with realization.

" _Scrolls, terminals, you name it. Quick question, did any of you contacted your family or friends,"_ Red dangerous questioned as all of them shook their heads in unison, _"Good."_

"So what do we do now," Nora asked.

"I think we should head out to the coordinates. If what she said is true, then we can't overlook it," Jaune decided.

With a small silence, the others nodded in agreement. If there is some things in the coordinates that will prove to be a great threat, they have to investigate.

Deep within the factories, Ruby inspecting the incredible and lively machines with awe as she glimpses at the Mecha Phantom Beast Kalgriffin. But while she looks, she heard every word at the Control Center thanks to her new powers. Looks like they going in another mission.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **Narrator: Now with the machines in their ranks, their numbers continue to grow. But a sinister turn goes when they witness a sense of madness. Next time on Dawn of Duel Monsters: Investigation and New Friend.**

 **Until next chapter!**

 **Read and Review! But please, no hates or flames!**


	22. Ch 17: Investigation and New Friend

**12/1/2016**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Takahashi Kazuki respectively.**

 **I finally got the chapter in for you all, but I am growing a bit tired if I say so myself. I am wondering if I should stop making chapters for this story and move on the others or keep going. Oh and I am revising my chapters with dates of when they are accomplished.**

 **One could say that I'm running out of ideas and the story has been given lots of love, and I'm talking to you Keybladeknight39, gamelover41592 and Brave Kid! Not to mention the ones who gladly favorited and review my story!**

 **Without any ado, here is Chapter 17, enjoy!**

* * *

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh Theme)**

 **[Ruby's symbol appears on top as Ruby Rose stays in the middle as she then separated, one with her innocent self on the left, while the right is Stardust facing right]**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **[Ruby's shadow shifts as it becomes Stardust Dragon with his amber eyes glowing]**

 **(Your move!)**

 **[Ruby's astral body flies in the vacuum of space as thousands of cards fly around her like an atom with giant beasts breathing fire and ice]**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **[Thunder clashed as monsters pour out from the land, sea and air. Zombies abruptly come up from the graveyard. Volcanoes erupted as Grimm ran to avoid their molten death. Multiple creatures came out and attack the city of Vale. Team JNPR attempt to fight off a giant T-rex as Yang is surrounded by raptors. In the skies, Weiss and Blake were trying to fight a green legless dragon in the Bullhead but was being trapped by lightning bolts. Ruby and Jaune then fall into a large portal as they called their friends for help.]**

 **(Your move!)**

 **[Ruby faces off a man in dark armor as she flows show bright red while the man in dark armor flows black and white. The camera then shows the man in dark armor on his throne while cards surround him like a shield. The scene switches to show a piece of armor fall off to reveal a small black pupil in its blood red eye.]**

 **(Ruby: It's time to du-du-du-du-dududududududuel!)**

 **[The camera shows Ruby's aura fluctuating while Ruby show stillness]**

 **[The scenes then switch as it shows Weiss's face as she poses, Blake's face while pulling out Gambol Shroud, Yang's face in her semblance as she poises a punch, Team JNPR, Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood, and Cinder with fire tracing her right eye]**

 **[The screen cuts to Ruby as she draws a card to the sky bolts of lightning comes from the card as it reveals Elemental Heroes on the right, Junk Warrior, Junk Destroyer, Junk Archer, Turbo Warrior, and Chevalier de Fleur to the left, and finally Star Eater emerges from a star appearing at the top.]**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

* * *

It took a while for teams RWBY and JNPR to get prepared, but they got the gear and Dust needed to go to their mission. Unlike the dragon ship, they had been given a ride into something special. Right now along with Stukov's men, they are in the mechanized parts of the Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack. It was never they have ever seen and the monster has the length of an Atlesian flagship. When they are getting to their destination, the men began to prep their weapons for their missions and the female team took a time to get ready. Now the said team are fully wearing their old slayer uniforms. Although the teams…

Rumble!

They hadn't eaten a thing when they went on their second mission without as much as getting a good meal. If only…

Crunch!

If only…

Crunch! Crunch!

Now the sounds of something getting crunched got their attention as they see Ruby sitting on a crate munching on what looks like a large brown bar, while next to her was some bars, nuts, and a candy bar.

"Ruby," Yang called her sister, "What are you eating?"

"Oh, I am eating a MRE," Ruby easily responded taking another bite.

"MRE," Weiss repeated confused.

"Meals Ready to Eat," a soldier answered, "Specially packaged meals meant to give you nourishment during the war ma'am."

"So we can eat even when we're in battle," Ren asked.

"Correct, our scientists have made this so we don't starve ourselves in battle. Although the first batches they made tend to have terrible taste," another said.

"Really," Weiss said looking at Ruby.

"Well, they are good," Ruby said taking a bite, "It even tasted like beef."

"Does it," Jaune asked.

"We do have some for you all," the soldier said as he presented bags for them.

Soon they had some for themselves and are surprised at the taste. Some have even taste of fish or even pancakes. They are small meals, but at least they had their fill, well Nora wanted more, but thankfully their flight is already done as they reached their destination.

At first they are confused as they are met with clouds, until they felt lightweight when they looked down. All of a sudden the floor was missing as they plummet down. The fall was endless as the screams of a terrified Ren, a hooting Nora, and the cries of Weiss were heard. Even though it felt like hours of falling, they are reaching their destination, an island that is familiar to Ruby's Patch with more metal than ever as they are landing in dangerous speeds. With quick thinking, Ruby had managed to summon Debris dragon to her aid as a young 5 meter version of Stardust appeared with them and grabbed them all, using its wings to slow down their descent. On the moment they landed, they sprawled all over the floor as they panted heavily thinking they were about to die from the fall. Ruby managed to stand up straight along with Nora who excitingly yelled on their experience.

"That was AWESOME!" Nora yelled, "I wanna do that again!"

"NO!" Ren screamed lifting his arm up and letting it fall.

A cacophony of rockets were heard as they saw Stukov's men landing gently with jetpacks. Jetpacks that would've helped them from falling to their deaths. But they don't have the energy to scold as they spent their time screaming like banshees.

Ruby sent Debris away into a card as they took the time to observe all around them. So far, the only thing noticing is the large gate in front of them.

"So after falling thousands of feet in the sky, we got to this so-called facility," Weiss said looking at the gate.

"So how are we going inside," Pyrrha asked looking around.

"The old fashion way," one of them said getting a large package and set it up on the door.

"And that being," Blake asked.

"We blow it up," the other soldier responded hearing the beeping.

After two more seconds of beeping, the gate was breached with a large explosion that took some parts of the inside.

"This is a restricted-," an AK-200 stated before seeing the red girl, "It's her! Blast them!"

A squad of six AK's started attacking with their blasters, but unfortunately they didn't last long against two teams of Beacon's huntsmen as they are easily dismantled. The group began to move in deeper to the facility as they stumbled across another sealed door, but nearby are the controls and a camera to see in the next room. Looking into the camera, they see more AK's that are twice the size of the ones they fought and then two bulky machines that have wheels, walk on two legs and have some sort of nozzle armed at the top of the heads.

"Fry any intruder you see," one of them said.

"What are those things," Ruby asked excitingly at the new mechs.

"Those, happen to be Atlesian Pyros," a soldier said, "According to the records we got around here, these units happen to fire highly concentrated plasma as their main weapon. And if any of you want to know before taking them on, the concentrated plasma has a temperature of 3.6 million degrees Fahrenheit, hotter than the surface of the sun."

Okay, the new information made them change their minds on fighting them head on.

"Hold on," Jaune said looking at the terminal, "Maybe we don't have to fight them head on. Looks like this terminal can activate turrets for us to use."

"Using their own weapons against them," Ren realizing before looking, "But we can only use either the left or the right."

To decide they huddle together to decide which to use: the left where the APs are at or the right with the AK-200s. Weighing the two options they decided to target the APs. The four turrets came to life as they open fire at the large droids with destructive force, they did their job on the APs, but when they went to fire at the AKs, they took down four with them before going offline.

The doors opened and the huntresses took care of the remaining forces as went through a door that allowed them passage into the next room. But they didn't expect the area to be filled with tubes holding some black essence as they float inside.

"What are these things?" Blake asked looking at the tubes.

"Can anyone at the ship tell us what we're seeing," Jaune asked putting a finger on the device in his ear.

" _I'm here sir,"_ Viola said communicating with all of them, _"According to the scans, we are seeing Human and Grimm fused together… perhaps they were assimilated."_

"Assimilate human and Grimm," Weiss repeated disgusted at the idea.

"We got the intruders in one of the labs," An Ak-200 reported.

"Good, trap them there and get the Grimm to deal with them," another AK said.

By the order, the doors were instantly blocked and locked as a large cage door opened slowly as Beowolves came in and charge at their newfound prey.

"We need to destroy that cage," Ren yelled firing at the nearest Beowolf.

"I'm all over it," Yang said as she literally punched her way through and destroyed the cage. With it gone the Grimm are dead as well.

"Well that's that," Jaune said sheathing his sword as the group enters deeper into the facility.

As they continue deeper into the labs, the men they were with quickly hacked and attempt to take as much technology and info as they can. The teams patiently waited for them and then found more tubes holding the same specimen.

"Okay, this is slowly getting creepy," Yang said looking at the beings inside.

"Why are there the same things like back there?" Blake questioned, looking at these abominations.

"Viola, can you tell us anything new on these things," Jaune asked the white haired girl back at Arsenal Gear.

" _Yes, our scientists ran some tests on them. They said the specimens' DNA strands were artificially spliced. Whoever was in charge did it intentionally,"_ Viola responded.

"… We have to destroy this place," Ruby said loud enough for her friends to hear, "There's no way we can let this place stand."

"That I agree," Blake said narrowing her eyes with hate on one of the specimens, "We have to destroy this place!"

" _I believe this can help. There is a large reactor in the facility, if you can find it, then the destruction of this facility is assured,"_ Viola mentioned.

"Then that is our mission," Jaune said calmly.

" _But before you go, there are a contingent of robotic soldiers ranging from 200s to Paladins. We are sending a dropship with reinforcements to your location,"_ Viola said.

"We appreciate the extra help," Pyrrha said kindly.

An Atlas dropship hovered close to the waters to avoid detection as it reached its destination. Once on the place where they originally landed, it gave out six Ak-130s and a unique machine. Standing 2 meters tall, it had four mechanical wings, two scythe appendages, and a tail with a three-clawed pincer, it is known as the Cyber Phoenix.

With the combined might of 23 in total, they marched into the facility with ferocity clearing anything in their way with relative ease. But they got some new state of the art tech even Atlas haven't achieved. Just by testing on the Grimm stored here, they found a gun that can shoot highly heated plasma and grenades so strong, just one can destroy a paladin with hardly any effort. What kind of scientists are capable of creating this kind of firepower lingered in their minds. The things could help clear out the Grimm without using a single sign of Dust.

Their relentless search finally got them to the room, but in the middle was a large dome-like pod with electricity circling the contents from within. Their focus was at the rectangular reactor they desired to destroy. Both Yang and Nora easily broke it with their strength alone, but they unexpectedly caused a chain effect. Small explosions were heard throughout the miniature island they were standing on, red lights dangerously flickered, and the remaining personnel panicked in pure fear. The reason, the dome container RWBY and JNPR ignored began to fail as its parts start to lose integrity. An automated voice was heard throughout the island as it said…

"Alert! Containment Power failing! Faunus/Grimm Hybrid now reviving!"

The container popped open like a bubble as it reveal the beast. A being 3 meters tall, the fur was as black as night, it stood similar to a giant gorilla, hooked antlers were seen as long as a human's arm, it's face was stag-like with teeth coming from the bony armor and the revealed inner teeth similar to a sickening smile, and what's disturbing was that it had two large arms with claws two times its hands. It gave a spine-chilling roar as it stood and began tearing the place apart.

"Emergency! Emergency!" A scientist screamed in fear.

"Containment breach!" Another yelled.

"We're all gonna die," a scientist wailed as the hybrid crushed the poor man with just a slam from its hand, leaving a bloodied stain.

For the first time in their lives, they were silent as they watch the abomination relentlessly kill and tear the facility apart. Is this the dark secret the messenger sent for them to see? But a rumble from where they are at changed their lethargy as they try to get their senses.

"We need to get out of here," Jaune said to everyone, "The place is falling apart, and we're going to die too if we stay here!"

"Right," Ren said shaking off his surprise as they began avoiding the hybrid and heading out.

" _Come in all of you, that creature is breaking the entire place apart! We don't know what you'll run into,"_ Viola reported.

"Thanks for the heads up," Ruby and Yang said in unison.

They began to run like hell, running through the exploding corridors as they try to get out of this nightmare. In the midst of the destruction, Jaune stumbled upon an emerald triangular cube as he quickly took it with him while running. On the way, fallen debris acted as a barrier between them and getting out of here.

"Blast it," Ruby yelled as they all open fire and destroy the debris.

They ran what felt like miles as they try to get out. Jaune couldn't help but grab more triangular cubes with him, while the others fight off Grimm and Atlesian tech.

" _Everyone, I lost that hybrid's signal,"_ Viola said, _"It just seem to just disappear!"_

"Define disappear," Pyrrha said running with them.

KABOOM

The iron wall nearby busted outward as the hybrid closed in with jaws open wide for killing intent. The young ones jumped at the surprise as they saw the hybrid cleave their AKs with no effort at all. Even worse was when one of the large claws held Ren down. Ren attempted to pry off the claw, but the hybrid put some pressure so much, Ren coughed a stream of blood as he felt his strength failing.

"Ren," Nora cried as she angrily brought out her hammer and struck at its jaw.

The force made the hybrid roar in surprise as its prey managed to get up and painfully got up and limped to them. Refusing to back down, it charged forward with savagery at the hammer girl, but she countered with a heavy swing, launching it a few feet in the air. It landed on all six limbs and growled at its prey, Nora answered by popping the front of her Magnhild and reveal six explosives as she fired at it with close range. The result was massive and black smoke covered where the hybrid was standing. They waited to see if Nora finished the beast, but they looked in shock as it approached them with hardly a scratch! The hybrid roared with vigor without signs of fatigue.

"We don't have time to deal with it," Jaune roared as the hybrid leapt to strike.

With quick thinking, Jaune tossed one of his acquired triangular cubes at the hybrid as it gave out a transparent, green pyramid with the hybrid inside. They look at it once more and see it move so incredibly slow, like its own time has been slowed almost to a crawl. Taking this chance, they ran away with Nora carrying Ren like a slag of meat. When the green pyramid expired and free from its temporal distortion, the hybrid roared as it gave chase them once more with rage. When they ventured to the outside, they are met with Grimm and some personnel of this island.

"Get to the ships," one of them said panicky as they got on while the AKs were being overwhelmed.

"There, that's how we'll get off," Jaune said pointing to one of the Atlesian Dropships.

Hustling down with the hybrid on their tails, they got in the dropship.

"Hey, we're leaving!" Ruby said to the AK pilot, "Get us out of here!"

With a nod from the robot, the ship began to lift off without lag. The hybrid is still closing in on the ship. When the dropship was about thirty feet in the air, the hybrid made an abnormal jump with its large claws ready to tear it down. RWBY and JNPR felt a massive tug as they look to see the door they used was broken off by shear force, while seeing the hybrid fall down to the port with a large quake.

"Viola, we're in a transport the robot was nice enough to supply. Don't shoot us down!" Ruby called in taking a long gaze at the monster.

The hybrid look to the door it had with disappointment as it look to the fleeing ship with narrowed eyes. Behind it, explosions grew intense as the island it is on. The hybrid made one extremely loud roar before it was engulfed by debris and fire.

* * *

When they have made it back to their ship, everyone was at the control center talking a storm about what happened at the island RWBY and JNPR went. Nobody found a middle ground to end the ceaseless prattles that is until Jaune had Red materialize as he made a small quake to end the conversation.

" _Enough,"_ Red calmly said, _"You all had a horrifying experience I get it, but it doesn't permit you to talk like it's a massive gossip."_

"That's easy for you to say," Blake slightly angry, "Do you have any idea how I felt when we saw that… hybrid? It's just insane! Completely-."

" _Madness,"_ Red finished with Blake nodding at the word.

"But who would do such a thing," Weiss questioned angrily, "To forcefully fuse Faunus with Grimm into a weapon, its pure lunacy! And there is a possibility that there would be more around Remnant just like it!"

"Not to mention inhuman," Pyrrha said surprisingly with an angry tone, "I don't think we can rest, knowing that out there, there would be people suffering from such audacity!"

" _All the more reason for us to destroy them,"_ Red said reminding him of this familiar conversation, _"We can't allow more labs for this to keep going, nor can bind ourselves with rage. Your negativity is already causing a ruckus in the labs. If we are going to do this, we need to have a level head, not raving around like angry children. So for good intentions, calm down."_

Jaune and Ruby nodded at their respective team as the latter did their best to calm their rage and confusion. Soon their clenched fists were no longer in their hands as the signs of anger are slowly vanishing from their face.

" _That's better,"_ Red said feeling their mood change, _"Now on more pressing matters, our contact is hailing on us."_

Soon the same screen showed them the same mysterious figure but the tone she had was calmer and discreet.

" _I have heard you seen what your enemies have wrought, but there was more to it. The coordinates I am giving shows one of the greatest strongholds that manufacture their monsters: the hybrid. There is more to this place than what it seems as it holds more than just the hybrid. I look forward to when we meet face to face,"_ the figure said ending the transmission.

" _We have your new mission,"_ Red said to the eight, _"Time to see who our guest is."_

* * *

Going in this time on the Arsenal Gear, they sailed out to the coordinates undetected as they came close. Dozens of dropships were launched from the ship, as they head toward their next destination, a large rocky plateau filled with vegetation and fruits with only one person staying looking beyond while sitting on a rock.

When the two teams landed on the plateau, they took the time to see who this person is as the said one stands up and sees them.

A fair-skinned woman as tall as Pyrrha who adorns a Gothic, Victorian Style clothing with neck-length blond hair and light gray eyes. On her left arm she wields a black duel disk, while her right arm holds a bronze gauntlet.

"Hello," Ruby started, "May I uh ask who you are?"

"Trying to be elegant my dear," the woman taunted while snickered, "It's cute. But enough about being proper, allow me to introduce myself," she then made a light bow to them, "My name is Tilla Mook, a Duel Professor. But you may call me Tilla."

"Hello Tilla," Weiss bowing to show respect, "I can assume you got us here to destroy the lab?"

"You are correct," Tilla responded, "Beyond where I see lies the facility meant to harbor and bring hybrid to the world. I know that I alone can't accomplish this, but you can. If you can bring this facility down, it is a major step in the destruction of all hybrid."

"Then your wish will be granted," Jaune said.

"Good, because where I see, you will need to be creative," Tilla said making a hand movement for them to see.

Piquing their interest, the eight chose to look for themselves and are shocked to see. A massive 200 meter building with six moderate size buildings are filled with machines and soldiers guarding it twenty-four/seven. A fleet of six flagships watch over the skies as dropships patrol all over. Anti-air guns, artillery, and even machine guns decorate as the facility's defense.

"This may be more challenging than our last one," Yang commented.

"You could say that again," Ren said with eyes widened.

"This place is just as heavily defended for a whole kingdom," Weiss said surprised as well.

"I'm going to need a bigger gun," Ruby muttered as she looked at the facility.

In one hour later, the teams had a quick meeting with Red Dragon Archfiend and Stardust Dragon to see how they are going to pull this off. Just looking at it will be a tough battle even for them and could lead to heavy losses. But before they ask that Ruby curiously asked about Tilla Mook.

"Stardust, do you know who Tilla Mook is," Ruby asked.

" _Yes I know of her,"_ Stardust said, _"She is one of the finest duelists to have ever existed barely losing a few duels in her title under Crow and Red's tutelage. A unique being that is a dhampir."_

"Dhampir," Blake said confused.

" _It's what we say to those who are both human and vampire,"_ Red said before seeing their confused looks on the different word, _"A vampire is what many call the dark side of humanity, an meta-human to be precise. Creatures that exist in the night, have strength and speeds seven times faster than an ordinary human. The one known as Tilla was born from both a human and a vampire."_

"So she's similar to a Faunus," Ren guessed.

" _Yes,"_ Stardust said, _"But she is a very rare individual. There are very few dhampirs that had ever existed. Mostly since vampires have their own loved ones of their race. But she is the rarest of them all, having a vampire's strengths and powers, while also keeping her own humanity."_

"Well it's a first that I saw. I just wonder on what is a Duel Professor," Jaune said getting to another topic.

" _Duel Professor is one of the highest ranks in our society, there are very few who would obtain such a thing,"_ Red explained.

"How powerful is the rank," Weiss asked.

" _Equivalent to that of a General,"_ Red answered.

"So she has that title and a great duelist," Blake asked surprised at how high the rank is.

" _77 victories and only 4 losses, the four she lost was when she dueled us and two others,"_ Red said like it was the back of his memory.

"Whoa," Ruby said, "Wait, why would she challenge you when you are her superior?"

" _Ha-ha-ha it is simple Ruby Rose,"_ Red said as he describes the military, _"Every duelist in the Alliance has a chance to rise to greater things only by going through trial after trial to get to become greater. As duelists, like Tilla she strives to surpass even the most skilled there is and that is us who is at the top. But to become a Duel Professor, you must achieve at least no losses in your career for the past month. Anyone who tried ended up losing more than one can win. It is also the reason why there is a rarity in Duel Professors. But there is another way, if you challenge a Duel Professor and win, you automatically gain the title."_

"So in this case, you have to win all your duels without losing or go against one and obtain the title," Nora said bluntly.

" _Short and simple, but yes,"_ Red answered.

"Well other than the rank and her style, how about the big bad fortress that would be impossible for us to get through," Yang said while saying the last thing with a pointed finger to the facility.

" _Oh that's easy as counting sheep,"_ Red said looking at the defenses, _"Let me and Jaune handle the ground units, you guys should focus on the fleet."_

"How do we plan to do that," Yang asked.

Red and Jaune looked at each other for a moment before getting the same idea.

A very crazy idea.

(One moment later)

"Uh, are you sure this is a good idea," Ren asked nervously at the seven rocket lockers in front of them.

"Sorry but you have no word on this," Tilla said hiding a stifled giggle.

"Locked in and ready," Pyrrha said getting in and closing the door.

"Come on Ren, it'll be fun," Nora said happily, "A best case scenario is a few broken bones!"

"I was crushed by a hybrid and how was that a best case scenario," Ren countered, "If I can, I could take a bullhead and-," he was quickly interrupted when Nora decide to take matters into her hands and shove him into the locker, "Nora!? Nora, open this door now!"

"Oh relax Renny, it is perfectly safe," Nora cooed her partner.

"It is NOT safe! I demand my objection!" Ren yelled banging the door.

"Ren is locked and loaded leader," Nora said happily with a salute, while ignoring Ren's pleas for release.

Weiss and Blake look at their own rocket locker with anxiety and didn't budge from their position. Which resulted in them not seeing Ruby whispering to Yang as the latter had a devious smile.

"Weiss," Ruby called putting a hand on her shoulder, "This may be the first time I am asking you to forgive me."

"Forgive you for what," Weiss questioned raising an eyebrow.

"For this," Ruby merely said as she tackled her and shut her in the locker.

"Ruby you dolt!" Weiss angrily said, "Get me out of here! I refuse to be part of this plan!"

"Well I did say to ask for forgiveness, otherwise as team leader I would've had you go in either way," Ruby pointed out before closing herself in a locker.

"You too kitty cat," Yang said as she tossed her denying teammate into her own doom as she entered her own locker.

"We wish you luck," Jaune and Tilla said as the lockers launch.

Throughout the past ten minutes, the skies were filled with the screams of Ren, Weiss, and Blake.

High on the facility, seven flagships soared over as vanguards of the sky as they look virtually unstoppable. Until seven projectiles came in from above. Each hit the flagship at the top as they reveal RWBY and NPR.

On the plateau away from the fleet, Jaune conversed with Red on their strategy.

"Do you think they can get the job done," Jaune asked.

" _Why are you asking me? You already know the answer,"_ Red said not bothering to look at him.

"Yes, but I like to hear your opinion," Jaune said turning his body to face him.

" _I know the fact Ruby Rose will get it done, but the others are questionable to say the least,"_ Red responded, _"You and Ruby accomplished many things in such a short amount of time, so I have no doubts. However when we now come across your friends, I wonder on how they are to be more… stable than you two. I am not mocking their skills, but with the new developments rapidly coming in your doorstep, they have to adapt to the new changes that will come."_

"I see, what about you, what will happen if they can't destroy the ships," Jaune asked.

" _Then they fail to become the huntsmen they ever desired,"_ Red said clearly as he sees one flagship go in flames, _"If they are to be protectors of the weak, they should make quick work on a simple ship if they can destroy the Grimm. We don't have time for whining or arrogance or believing that you're unstoppable, our focus is becoming stronger. "_

Tilla made a slow nod on the words Red said, but the words Red gave, was telepathically sent to WBY and NPR in a way of motivation. Six minutes came to be and six more ships have fallen at hands of Beacon's students.

" _Jaune, it's time,"_ Red said now looking at him, _"Summon me!"_

"Right," Jaune said as he summoned two beings: Vice Dragon and Flare Resonator.

" _You do realize once I strike, there will be blood,"_ Red warned, _"Do you still want to go through?"_

Jaune thought long and hard on the question he was given. Throughout his entire life, all he wanted was to be a hero like his father and grandfather. In that time, he made many friends in Beacon despite using false transcripts. A great team, a joyous life, it all seemed like a distant dream compared now. Looking at Red's demonic/draconic appearance and staring at his reflective eyes, he only had one answer.

"As much as I don't want to kill, these guys are helping create things beyond our comprehension. Red, give them a quick death," Jaune declared.

" _I'll see to their destruction,"_ Red announced as his minions flew up with him. Red knew what Jaune meant by the decision, even so the blood is on his hands not his partner's.

Meanwhile as the ships were destroyed, the scattered members managed to improvise in their landing strategy when they escaped the ships, but when they did they are met with something demonic. Red Dragon Archfiend was crashing down from the heavens themselves with a scorching arm ignited to strike. Anti-air missiles and AA guns spun to life as they open fire at the demonic dragon. The guns hardly made their mark as the dark dragon descends faster with gravity. When it came close to the ground, a small tremor was made throughout all of Remnant. A fiery shockwave enflamed all over the fortress as the beings that defended the place were destroyed no… annihilated. The guns and weapons were broken and shattered and the gates that held the secrets were busted wide open.

One things for certain in the minds of WBY and NPR, the monsters or primarily the dragons, don't mess around. When they all went down, there was zero resistance. All around them were bodies of charred androids and burned humans. Pyrrha attempted to touch one, but the corpse and many others like it are quickly turning into ash. The sight of it dissipating like the Grimm, made Pyrrha shudder in fear. A roar made them turn their attention to Red Dragon Archfiend as it roared to the skies, similar to a cry of victory. With all the damage done, Red shut off his summon and resorted back to being a two meter dragon.

" _Come on,"_ Red said nudging his head to the busted gate, _"Let's destroy it."_

"Wait," Tilla said descending down to them, "I must warn you of what you will face."

" _What is it?"_ Red asked.

"Within the facility lies a powerful being that is responsible for most of the experimentation of the hybrid, once deep within, you will meet heavy resistance," Tilla warned.

" _What kind of enemy? Grimm, hybrid? We would have sensed it already,"_ Red questioned.

"No, the one who is in charge is more powerful than them combined," Tilla said shaking her head on the two suspected beings, "This one serves the being called Commander, the title of this particular one is Psychic Nightmare."

" _Psychic,"_ Red growled with a laughter, _"Then this is an opportunity we can't miss."_

"What's going on," Blake asked not liking the tension.

" _Ever since the invasion of Beacon, the one called the Commander declared war on Ruby Rose and now Jaune Arc. Since then he was trying to get them killed as much as possible,"_ Red explained, _"And to make things sweet for us, Psychic Nightmare just happens to be one of the Commander's top lieutenants."_

"So if we go in and find it," Pyrrha said first.

" _Then we kill it, destroying Nightmare will be a major boost for us,"_ Red said clenching his fist before releasing it, _"Stukov, do you have them ready?"_

" _Yes sir, our newly acquired soldiers are on your way,"_ Stukov reported.

Sounds of something fast are coming in to their position as they look to be something similar to a car, but a nozzle sticking out on the top. When they stopped before them, they changed and shifted their parts into being giant walking giants. Half as tall as the Paladin, but they know that machine back on the island.

" _So we have Atlesian Pyros ready to go, this just gets better and better,"_ Red said before walking into the facility, _"Come on, the sooner we're done here the better."_

"By the way, how did you know all this," Ren asked the Duel Professor.

"They kidnapped me and attempted to force me to become hybrid. Inside the facility I felt the screams and agony that echoed in there," Tilla answered grimly, "The prisoners helped me escaped from my untimely demise. In that moment, all I wanted is to see this place burn. I just hope their deaths were swift and give justice to the murderers."

With Red going in first, Jaune and Ruby followed his lead while the others go inside the unknown. Unsurprisingly they are met with AK-200s that they had slaughtered with ease as they entered the darkest areas of the place. When they are in such an area they can all hear a voice emanating all over.

" _Ah, the infamous signers, what a pleasant surprise,"_ a bestial voice was heard.

"Nightmare," Ruby said with rage.

" _Unfortunately for you, you are not welcome in this facility,"_ Nightmare said, _"But I know for certain the hybrid will crush you!"_

"We should watch out for them," Tilla said, "According the map of the facility, there are ten hybrid housed in this sector."

Nearby their location, a Human/Grimm Hybrid with dark hair, red eyes, pitch-black and bone armor covering all but its head. Red aura coursed through its eyes as black mist swerves around it. Suddenly RWBY and JNPR can feel their minds slowly breaking, feeling like icicles stabbed deeper into their brain.

"What's happening," Ren asked trying to shake off the pain.

" _I think I know what's happening,"_ Red said, _"It looks like Nightmare modified the human hybrids to drain your aura. You'll have to destroy it before your aura is consumed!"_

"Then what are we waiting for," Yang said angrily as she charged forward to the source with her friends following.

When she found it, Yang made a quick leap and struck the hybrid in the chest. To her surprise, the hybrid barely moved or even flinched. The hybrid countered by punching her in the face, the strength was so great it launched her three feet away as the team assembled.

"Don't bother using your Dust rounds," Tilla yelled, "These modified hybrid are immune to Dust! You'll have to kill it the old fashion way!"

"Gladly," Jaune said brandishing his sword.

The hybrid made a roar as it slammed its clenched fist down to make a shockwave to keep their distance. Shrugging it off, they immediately went onward with killing intent. The combat had been set in 5 minutes, because of its Dust immunity. The battle ended when Jaune and Pyrrha teamed up and decapitated the hybrid as it vaporized into nothing. Getting their rest and their aura back to full strength.

"We can't waste our time trying to kill one at a time," Ruby said as she readied her duel disk.

"Then we'll need to split up," Jaune said, "We'll use our monsters to take out the hybrid while we can either we defeat the hybrid or destroy the forces protecting the hybrid."

With many nods, they chose to bring some of the best out on the field. Yang brought out Laval Burner, Nora brought fused monster known as Gaia the Dragon Champion, Ren brought forth Shi En, Blake brought Water Dragon Ninja, Weiss chose Brionac Dragon of the Ice Barrier, Pyrrha brought out Gladiator Beast Alexander, Ruby decided to bring out Elemental Hero Tempest, and Jaune had brought forth a unique monster known as Crimson Blader.

" _Smart move,"_ Red said, _"You knew that it would take long for you to take down one hybrid, so you use your own monsters. But I should warn you that you can't always depend on your monsters."_

"Yes Red," Jaune acknowledged, "We'll have to split up and take down the rest of the hybrid!"

"If it comes to the point you're going against them without your monsters, use the Pyros to help destroy the hybrid," Ruby noted.

With nods from the others they went onward throughout the section ready to kill the hybrid.

In just 30 minutes alone, they had managed to kill eight hybrid while destroying the defending forces. At some time they had lost most of their pyros, but at least they are getting rid of the abominations. The section was filled with slash marks, ice, fire and large dents on the floors and walls. Somewhere around the edges, Jaune was with Crimson Blader as the monster was busy exterminating the robots with its great swords.

Jaune looked at the destruction with an odd sense of satisfaction as they are about to finish the job. But he didn't expect one thing though. Two dome pods erupted simultaneously as he was facing off against two human hybrids looking at him with a want for his death.

" _Can you feel it signer,"_ Nightmare taunted, _"Can you feel their very hatred coursing through your mind?"_

' _I already am,'_ Jaune mentally answered as he brought his sword and shield up to fight.

Jaune made the first move as he charged forward with the shield as a battering ram. One hybrid attempted to make a shockwave, but Jaune saw it and dug his sword deep into the metal floor to hold his ground. When he looked up, he saw one hybrid trying to tackle him as he withstood the assault, but behind him the other one leapt for a chance to tackle him down. With swift movement, he let go of his shield and kicked it along with the hybrid as he turned, grabbed the other's arm and tossed it to the kicked hybrid. With the two dazed for a moment, Jaune quickly pulled out his sword and made a heavy swing. One hybrid managed to dodge it, but the other had its head cleaved off its shoulders. Both Jaune and the hybrid were in a temporary standoff as Jaune was still feeling its aura-depleting powers.

Jaune made the first move by making a diagonal slash, but the hybrid made a sidestep dodge as it elbowed his face. Shrugging it off, Jaune brought his sword up like a dagger and swiped at it, while the hybrid narrowly dodged the tip of the blade. Jaune tossed his sword up as he went close and punched the hybrid on the face. The hybrid tried to counter with its punch, but Jaune anticipated the punched, dodged it and uppercut the hybrid from under its arm. He struck it by the chin. As the hybrid fell on its back, Jaune caught his sword and stabbed it right where the heart is. It looked like it worked, if the hybrid didn't push Jaune away and stood up. The sword was dug deep into the bone armor as the hybrid ignored it and charged at its enemy. Jaune got up and found that his shield is nearby as the thing got closer. He somersaulted to get the shield as he tripped the hybrid with a strong low sweep and brought his shield onto the neck.

Hard.

When the teams and Tilla arrived, they are met with Jaune who decapitated the hybrid by using the sharp edge of his shield. While proud for his accomplishment, they are also scared by the sight of him mercilessly kill the hybrid.

" _I am truly impressed on how far you all went, taking the entire lab is no easy feat with the hybrid in there,"_ Nightmare commented, _"But it won't matter, we have already produced multiple hybrid before those ten and they are deeper into my lair. Do hurry and try to stop us."_

"You know Nightmare, when we are done," Ruby said before her tone began to go dark, "I will come for you."

" _I look forward to it,"_ Nightmare said ending its voice.

" _Come on, I know where he is at,"_ Red stated as the nine followed once more.

Going even deeper, they found the so-called lair Nightmare was talking about. It had an earth-like terrain with technology spaced out all over.

"This place is huge," Yang said looking around.

"Yes it truly is, but we are going to have company soon," Tilla said looking around.

"More robots," Ruby asked.

"… _Not even close,"_ Red said as he sees their unknown enemy running down.

Blake with her heightened sight as a Faunus looked over at who was, but what she saw made her eyes widened in fear. The ones who protect this place aren't robots. But the White Fang themselves.

"Attack my brothers," A male deer White Fang member screamed as a squad of twelve Faunus charged to them.

Seeing no time in taking them on, Red took the fast and deadly route. Red brought his clawed fist down and blew the White Fang all over the area unconscious. Approaching to an unconscious male wolf Faunus, Red straightened his claw similar to a blade and struck down.

But surprisingly to everyone, Blake had her Gambol Shroud block Red from taking its life.

" _What. Are. You. Doing?"_ Red growled at the Ninja Faunus.

"I am not letting you kill the White Fang, they are innocent," Blake angrily challenged.

" _Innocent,"_ Red scoffed at the word, _"These are the ones who wanted revenge on the entire world and you tell that they are innocent!"_

"They are very misguided Faunus who are led to a dark path," Blake yelled at the draconic being.

" _The same ones who stole Dust from all over Vale, the same ones who took all the Atlas military tech for their dark deeds, and the ones who would kill no matter whether they are humans or not,"_ Red roared.

"They are victims of unnecessary discrimination," Blake barked, "It doesn't mean you can just kill them without a second thought. You would slaughter even with just how bad they had become."

" _And I would do so in a heartbeat, over and over again,"_ Red said shocking Blake, _"They had everything to get a second chance in life and they can do so much more despite all the racism. When I say I would kill in a heartbeat, I meant at organizations who care little of the innocents caught in the crossfire. I know many who did just to bring justice or even revenge. The White Fang are no different than the others I have fought. And when dealing such organizations, there are many methods to get them, and one happens to be ideal even to me… by blade,"_ Red ignited his fist near Blake's pale face, _"And blood."_

A laughter was heard throughout area as Red's fist was extinguished and away from Blake's space.

" _I can hardly believe on how utterly naïve you really are, Belladonna,"_ Nightmare chuckled, _"But on the other hand you are both correct and wrong at the same time! These White Fang Red almost killed are nothing more than clones who serve our cause. Doing kidnappings all over Remnant have been a blast, but it is also taxing in efforts and resources. So what better way to get our hybrids then to get what is more easily attainable than Faunus and humans? The answer is simple even to the dense, it is blood. Countless donors throughout Remnant have been through many blood drives to help with the ones who needed it in the hospitals. But many didn't know is that we have been purchasing some blood to duplicate and mass our armies. From birth to adulthood, our clones are incredibly obedient to our cause and us as their masters. Wolf Faunus, Monkey Faunus, Cat Faunus, Rabbit Faunus, we have been striving to create a perfect army and cover that will aid us to greater scales. And you know what the fun part is? We had clones who joined the White Fang as sleeper agents and make messes around Remnant just to keep the kingdoms busy. And guess what, the Faunus we have and the ones in the White Fang hated all of Remnant for no reason at all. Just blind and biddable slaves!"_

Psychic Nightmare laughed without hesitation as the sight on the eight are priceless. Every word it brought out made their blood boil more than ever. Fists were clenched hard, teeth gritting to the point of breaking and fire burned within their eyes. Blake took the information the hardest, shocked at Nightmare's words and now turned her anger at Nightmare instead of Red.

On top of a metal cliff, they can all see what Nightmare really is. A hulking blue demon with bat wings, green mane, disfigured face, large shoulder blades pointed up, large ribs and spine can be seen, and two horns each attached at the cheek. It really is what it namesake is, a nightmare.

" _As much as I like to continue prattling on, I can't allow any of you to live,"_ Nightmare said as green electricity coursed all over its body, _"My orders are to not let anyone know and get away alive. And it so happens, you are all in my sights."_

" _GET DOWN!"_ Red roared as a stream of green lightning charged at them.

Heeding Red's words, they all took evasive action, many of which were extremely close.

" _Whatever you do, don't let its attack touch you, what it's using can kill you on contact!"_ Red warned.

Unknown to the teams, the same deer White Fang woke up from the blow and look to his nearest target, the white heiress. With a cry he charged at her with sword raised to kill her. Fortunately Weiss saw her assassin and quickly jumped back to avoid him. But the blast from Nightmare made a hit on the unfortunate member. Everyone stopped to look at the beam strike as he wail in pure agony. His clothes and skin were being melted away as his yellow eyes were burned off, they couldn't look away when they see his muscles and skeleton were completely vaporized into ash. The sight of the Faunus' death practically bore deep into their memory. Laughter from Nightmare is still heard as it continued to opened fire at them. But one wasn't as fortunate as Blake who found herself being shot at by Nightmare.

"BLAKE!" Ruby, Weiss, and Yang yelled with fear, not wanting to see their friend die the same fate.

But before the beam even reached its target, Red flew in front of Blake just at the opposite cliff and fired a fiery beam out of his right palm. The beams collided in the middle, but Red's is gaining the upper hand.

" _You're not going to win this easily,"_ Nightmare yelled as it used two hands.

The amplified power pushed the beam back at Red who is still using his one hand as he held it away from them.

"Red I-," Blake said with sadness.

" _You can forgive me later,"_ Red said not wanting to deal with emotional statements, _"I need 3 minutes to push the beam away, can you handle our friends?"_

On the word 'friends' they see a wave of White Fang and Faunus hybrids on their way to them and Red.

" _Since you all don't want to cross the line, incapacitate the White Fang, but destroy the hybrid!"_ Red said with conviction.

Agreeing to Red's terms, they went head on against their common enemy while Tilla stood near Red as a guard. Defeating the White Fang were simple, but the dozens of hybrids barreled down at them with power. The only way of dealing blows on the Grimm hybrids were destroying the heads, decapitation or destroying the entire body.

When the three minutes are almost finished, they managed to defeat all of them, but left them extremely exhausted at the battle. All twenty two hybrids were killed by their hands.

" _Your pets are no longer Nightmare,"_ Red said as he now brought out his second hand.

The beam Red had, incredibly pushed Nightmare's to the point an explosion erupted in Nightmare's vicinity. Nightmare withstood the explosion, but fell off the cliff and landed on all fours as a result.

" _Nightmare is so weakened that even through conventional means can kill it,"_ Red mocked the state Nightmare is in.

Ruby silently walked toward the abnormal monster with dangerous silence as Nightmare looks up at the petite girl in front of it and couldn't help but chuckle.

" _So Ruby Rose,"_ Nightmare said her name, _"Do you intend to contain me or end me here and now?"_

Without so much as speaking, Ruby brought out her Crescent Rose and aimed her blade directly at Nightmare's head. With a chuckle, Nightmare swiftly uppercut the surprised reaper as it charged forward to end her life. Ruby countered by using her semblance and evade Nightmare's strike in ball of red roses. Ruby struck Nightmare all around with the blade alone. Nightmare tries to land hits on her, but Ruby blocked its fists with relative ease by her scythe. While it was one-sided, Nightmare had an opening it wanted. It clawed away Ruby's weapon away and caught her in midair.

"Ruby," Yang said worried as she angrily prepped Ember Celica.

" _Ah-ah-ah,"_ Nightmare said holding Ruby with a claw near her neck, _"You don't want her to die do you?"_

" _Don't listen to it,"_ Red growled, _"It'll kill her even if you show mercy."_

"So what do we do," Pyrrha asked with anger as the others were equally mad.

" _So far as I know, nothing,"_ Nightmare laughed.

"No," Ruby said, "There is one way."

" _And what would that be,"_ Nightmare inquired its prey.

"THIS," Ruby yelled putting a hand up.

Ruby telekinetically had Crescent Rose had its blade arc back as a temporary lance and sent it flying to her. But as it was close, Ruby held the pole part of the scythe and did many that shocked them. Combined with telekinesis and her strength, she stabbed Nightmare through the chest by impaling herself. A tip of Ruby's scythe appeared at Nightmare's back, but even the pain he laughs with joy.

" _Most impressive,"_ Nightmare painfully said happily, _"Is this how far you will go?"_

"Even if it means… stopping your plans," Ruby gasped with blood streaming from her mouth as she brought her hand on the trigger and pressed.

The shot made a hole on Nightmare's back. Now with its life fading in this world, Nightmare chuckled at Ruby's resolve.

" _Well done, very well done,"_ Nightmare painfully laughed, _"But I have also fulfilled my other mission. The Commander's legacy shall live on. I hope the day when Remnant is in chaos comes. Till we meet again."_

Nightmare's body slowly fades as its body explodes into shards of light. With Nightmare gone, Ruby collapse to her side slowly fading from the damage she had done. The last thing she heard was her friends and sister telling her to stay strong and not close her eyes.

Unknown to others, Red saw Stardust's astral form as the two look at Ruby with proudness and some concern for her life.

* * *

(RWBY Soundtrack: Divide; Salem's theme)

Within the ruins of the artificial island Ruby and her friends demolished, it was slowly being sunk into the dark ocean. But rattles were heard as the debris exploded. The hybrid they first encountered still lives on as it roared its return and shook its body. It looked around knowing that the island will be no more as it look to the sky.

But on the sky four Atlesian flagships flew over it as a dropship similar to the one escaped land near it. The doors opened and revealed a being that intimidated it. A being 7 feet tall clad in black armor with spikes decorated at the shoulders, helmet, and legs walked before it with authority with black smoke flowing through the legs.

The hybrid can feel its powerful will, second only to the red and blond humans. It crouched down to kneel as the armored being placed a hand on its bone-armored head. When the hand left its head the armored being went back to the ship as the surviving hybrid followed it. The hybrid climbed to the top of the dropship as it flew to the flagship. The hybrid brought a proud roar as it was lifted to meet its fellow brethren while the island sinks, leaving nothing behind.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **Narrator: The dangers of their enemies grow worse as the protectors can no longer ignore them. A wounded leader heals, but their enemy grows stronger. Next time on Dawn of Duel monsters: Dark Ascension. Once a silent skirmish, now blood will flow on the earth.**

 **Read and Review!**


	23. Ch 18 Dark Ascension

**12/31/16**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Takahashi Kazuki respectively.**

 **Sorry for the late update but I had many thing going on on my part. I had to go through family visits, parties, reunions, replace the starter on a car and even work on the coming chapters.**

 **And to add at the list, I did the Fat Burger Triple X challenge and finished it. And let me tell you, it was GOOD!**

 **Without any ado, here is Chapter 18, enjoy!**

* * *

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh Theme)**

 **[Ruby's symbol appears on top as Ruby Rose stays in the middle as she then separated, one with her innocent self on the left, while the right is Stardust facing right]**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **[Ruby's shadow shifts as it becomes Stardust Dragon with his amber eyes glowing]**

 **(Your move!)**

 **[Ruby's astral body flies in the vacuum of space as thousands of cards fly around her like an atom with giant beasts breathing fire and ice]**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **[Thunder clashed as monsters pour out from the land, sea and air. Zombies abruptly come up from the graveyard. Volcanoes erupted as Grimm ran to avoid their molten death. Multiple creatures came out and attack the city of Vale. Team JNPR attempt to fight off a giant T-rex as Yang is surrounded by raptors. In the skies, Weiss and Blake were trying to fight a green legless dragon in the Bullhead but was being trapped by lightning bolts. Ruby and Jaune then fall into a large portal as they called their friends for help.]**

 **(Your move!)**

 **[Ruby faces off a man in dark armor as she flows show bright red while the man in dark armor flows black and white. The camera then shows the man in dark armor on his throne while cards surround him like a shield. The scene switches to show a piece of armor fall off to reveal a small black pupil in its blood red eye.]**

 **(Ruby: It's time to du-du-du-du-dududududududuel!)**

 **[The camera shows Ruby's aura fluctuating while Ruby show stillness]**

 **[The scenes then switch as it shows Weiss's face as she poses, Blake's face while pulling out Gambol Shroud, Yang's face in her semblance as she poises a punch, Team JNPR, Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood, and Cinder with fire tracing her right eye]**

 **[The screen cuts to Ruby as she draws a card to the sky bolts of lightning comes from the card as it reveals Elemental Heroes on the right, Junk Warrior, Junk Destroyer, Junk Archer, Turbo Warrior, and Chevalier de Fleur to the left, and finally Star Eater emerges from a star appearing at the top.]**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

* * *

Within the bowels of RWBY and JNPR's ship, Ruby Rose was asleep within the hospital ward on one of the white beds. Nearby, Yang was sleeping while sitting on a chair with her hand grasping on Ruby's. Looking out of the ward's window, Jaune looked inside, not wanting to interfere with their slumber.

"Hey Jaune," Pyrrha called to his attention, "How are they doing?"

"Still the same, they haven't moved for the past 4 hours," Jaune said looking inside.

"Well, it has been difficult since we discovered so much in such less time," Pyrrha said.

"How about the others," Jaune curiously asked.

"Ren and Nora wanted some time off," Pyrrha said, "Blake chose to lock herself in her room and hasn't come out since, and Weiss chose to visit Shae."

"I can't blame them, it was disturbing to see Ruby killing that thing by stabbing herself," Jaune said, "I just can't get all this in my mind. Hybridizing humans and Faunus with Grimm, cloning soldiers by using blood, I get the feeling we only saw the surface."

"Then what are we supposed to do," Pyrrha asked.

"For now, nothing," Jaune said his face turning sad, "We had enough from what happened and Red dispatched soldiers to find the other labs and facilities. So much in little time, I could use something to ease my worries for just a few moments."

"Well if you need anything, I'm right here to help you in any way," Pyrrha assured her partner.

"…Actually I think there is a way for you to help," Jaune said getting closer to Pyrrha as the two look at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, Weiss walked to the caged area Shae stayed. It's been hours since those missions, and as Ruby's partner, she went to check to see if Shae's okay.

Being a shadow of Ruby, Weiss thought if Ruby harmed herself in such a way, then perhaps Shae is hurting as well. Seeing the two guards who defend the door to Shae's prison, the soldiers saw the ice heiress and allowed passage for her to enter. Being one of the leaders of the ship has its perks after all.

"Shae, is everything okay," Weiss asked while composing, "It's me, Weiss. I have come to check on you."

She was met with silence as she walked to the cage with magical barriers.

"Shae," Weiss called softly as she peered inside the cage and found herself seeing the back of her partner's shadow.

A dark snicker can be heard as Weiss stepped back a few steps when Shae turned. Her eyes were changed to purple once more and it meant one thing. The Immortals are controlling her again.

" **Why Weiss, oh how good it is to see you again,"** the Immortals said, **"How it wounds us that you would find our ways so easily."**

Weiss brought her rapier up ready to fight her despite the shadow trapped in the cage.

"Let her go foul beasts," Weiss demanded pointing her sword at Shae.

" **Don't think you all have a chance in defeating us so straightforwardly. Your fight with us will be futile, efforts reduced to nothing, and everything you know will be nothing, but a farce."**

"I said let her go," Weiss said now yelling with rage.

" **Come now, we offer a gift, a way to end this pitiful strife. We wish to give immortality to all, a release in oblivion,"** The Immortals said giving a smile.

"SILENCE," Weiss demanded.

The Immortals laughed at Weiss' denial until the body shuddered and the dark energy from her disappeared. On the knees, Shae looked up at Weiss with this time, red eyes.

"It's alright, they are gone for now," Shae said standing up while Weiss sheathed her sword.

"Are you… going to be okay," Weiss asked curiously.

"I'll be fine, it's just growing harder to resist their hold on me," Shae said rubbing the back of her head, "The Immortals have seen the destruction of what you did and now they are accelerating their efforts. Each passing second, their armies grow stronger and their weapons will soon bear fruit."

"You risk a lot for us Shae," Weiss said acknowledging the information, "But shouldn't you find a way to stop them from controlling you?"

"I have, but we need more information if we are to stop them," Shae said, "This allows me to do things. Just as they look into me, I can look right into them."

"I just hope you don't lose your mind on this," Weiss said.

"I only need time, but I have something that's vital to us," Shae said getting the heiress's attention.

* * *

Blake sat on her bed while hugging her knees. She contemplated on everything that happened that time and she never felt this sad and angered before. On the other side of the room is a table with her weapon Gambol Shroud and the duel disk the dragons given to her as she looks at them with her stressed amber eyes.

She never saw such atrocities that beyond anything she can understand. The hybrids, the cloning, everything that transpired in that wretched facility. What's even worse is that the clones are in the White Fang now, for all she knows they would tarnish more on the good name of Faunus and spread more hatred between the races. She even accused of Red, one of the big leaders of the Alliance, for killing anyone who turned evil. When she heard his declaration to destroy all evil organizations, she could feel the venomous tone in his words and the fury behind them. But when she was to be vaporized, Red intervened and protected her. Not only she realized Red's authority against like the White Fang, Red still has morals even those who are filled with power don't. Red could even be something similar to General Ironwood, but more ruthless and willing to kill. And when she saw Ruby willing to sacrifice herself to stop their enemy, it became too much for her to handle.

A gentle hand was laid on her shoulder as she moved her eyes to see the concerned white Ninja who wanted to bring relief to her sorrow.

"Sorry White," Blake apologized, "I'm just tired after what happened."

White understood the sad emotions her master as he crawled around the bed and got behind her. Blake let go of her legs and enjoyed the embrace of her ninja's arms around her stomach.

* * *

Back on Beacon, Ozpin observed the outside from his office, coffee mug in hand. The students he is protecting are heading to class while soldiers march about. Despite everything he opposed on military restrictions, Ozpin had Ironwood's help in making the students and teachers of Beacon safe. Routine patterns are seen on the soldiers and robots, Bullheads and gunships gliding through the skies above the campus, and Ironwood's flagship looming a mile away.

It saddens him to take such measures, but he knew better and was not about to gamble on presumptions and confidence, not this time. Especially since Beacon wasn't invaded not only once, but twice in a row. He could still feel his ears ringing from that anomaly. Since teams RWBY and JNPR depart with the soldiers protecting them, things have grown quiet. Far too quiet even to his liking. Hearing the doors open behind and the sound followed with steady, heavy footsteps, each signifying order and discipline.

"I take it everything's in effect?" Ozpin asked not bothering to look away.

"Yes, everything's put into place to make sure the academy is a fortress. I have troops and aerial surveillance on routine patrol throughout the campus, doubled the guards standing post at the air docks to inspect any ship landing here. I enacted a curfew for the students, no one should be outside beyond six and seven in the morning. And my ship is ready with reinforcements," Ironwood's voice said.

"When I asked you to make the place well protected, I didn't say for you to make it a penitentiary for the students," Ozpin sighed.

"I hate to know you see it that way, but these times are dangerous, you're lucky this is your school, or I would have everyone wear body armor," The general frowned.

"And still I appreciate what you're trying to do for the students, but it's still unsettling for them to be under advised by so much military," Ozpin said.

"I'm sorry you have to feel that way, but sometimes we need to do what must be done," Ironwood said.

Ozpin slowly turned around to face Ironwood, but to also see two soldiers carrying rifles with standard armor with yellow trimmings. He looked to the general with a raised eyebrow, prompting him to explain why armed men in his office are here.

"They are your security detail, picked from my finest men, we can't rule out the possibility of you being a target," Ironwood explained.

"Yes, but the soldiers and that captain took eight of my students on somewhere we can't find them," Ozpin pointed out.

"It is unfortunate, but I already plan on finding where they are," Ironwood said looking into his friend deeper and then said, "You're worried for the other students."

"Yes, I am," Ozpin confirmed.

While they continue to discuss their predicament, Glynda appears as the doors close behind her. Ozpin and Ironwood finished their discussion as the general began to leave. Both the general and the headmistress shared a brief glance before heading their separate ways.

"Glynda, good to see someone who isn't in the military," Ozpin gave a small grin.

"I have spoken with Oobleck and Port, when the time comes again, they'll be ready to help," Glynda said giving no gesture back.

"That's good, I would prefer having faith in my staff than in Ironwood's men," he looks to see one soldier giving a dirty look, "Not that you're bad, you're doing great."

"As I was saying," Glynda complied to continue, "With Oobleck and Port, we'll stand a better chance in protecting the students."

"Thank you Glynda," Ozpin said while comfortably sitting on his chair.

* * *

Within one of the dorm rooms, Cinder had her mind racing on how much progress she had made in her time on Beacon. The White Fang under her command got the military tech from Atlas, negativity in the civilians getting the Grimm outside riling up, and she planted a virus within the Cross Continental Transit System. Now she has access to any information and manipulate any file in the system and many that will also plug themselves into.

There had some alterations when Torchwick rushed the breach a few days early, but it worked better than she thought. After that breach everything went according to her plan.

Until the unusual things happening for the past days.

There was an explosion that happened at Vale's docks, reports stating there were fire and black feathers remained on that night. A fortune's worth of Dust in one of the abandoned mines Vale had taken. A breach of gas that got every student panicking and sealing every corner. Then every one of them, including herself, fell unconscious by a mysterious force. It caught completely off guard and she despised that.

There was an anomaly when a ship larger than a gunship land near the campus with a squad of 'unique' soldiers. What even made her impressed is that the troops can even fight against aura-enhanced huntsman without any on them. That captain defeated the General of Atlas, but there was no way he did it so efficiently, almost like it was scripted. But the big deal was the armored man, the Meta. Strong, determined, and acts more machine than man. The one capable of defeating Pyrrha, even with such devastating wounds inflicted on him. Such strength could be useful in her plans.

But everything went topsy-turvy when two more came to Beacon. One had a demonic armor taller than any person she knew and the other a massive fluorescent dragon with eyes the same as hers. When the soldiers saluted and they walked, the fellow students moved to make way as if they are death themselves. Thinking on them now when she was part of the moving crowd, she could feel their strength. The rosy dragon had the strength to make quakes on the school as if it's a sandbox in a playground and the power and authority that man had was more tuned than the General from Atlas. It was like they are almost a threat to her. The word being almost.

It would matter little on what their agenda is. If they as much as try to get in her way, then they will fall just as easily as the fools that are here. To her, they are nothing, but simple insects she will crush on her heels.

* * *

On the skies of Remnant, the four flagships sailed to their new destination with intentions that will soon be unveiled. On top of the hauls are hybrids watching as guards as they surveyed the outside world.

From within the flagships, cloned soldiers worked tirelessly in ways to serve their masters, from working on the ship to guard duty 24/7. On one of them, the armored black knight looked afar from inside the ship as the deer Faunus hybrid stood in a gorilla position with eyes closed, almost like sleeping.

The black armored man looked to one of his subordinates and spoke in a calm, but threatening tone.

"How much farther are we to our destination," he asked a female bunny Faunus.

"It won't be long sir, we will arrive in just a few minutes," she reported.

"Good, see to it that all hands are ready," he ordered.

With a nod from the clone, she went off to head to the outside of the ship.

Several growls and snarls were heard as the armored man look to the rescued hybrid that had its eye narrowly opened.

"I feel the same as well. It won't be long before we enact our first plan. And when our time comes and we face them, I intend to tear them apart. Piece. By piece," he responded still in the same tone.

* * *

Back at the ship, Ren wiped his face with a towel and drank a bottle of water. He gave a tiresome sigh as he rested his back at the adjacent wall. Nora, still hyperactive as ever, was busy fighting the surprisingly resilient AK-130s that won't take defeat as an answer. Even to the point where their ammo is gone and their swords were broken, they still fight on. Ren couldn't help but marvel at such a technological feat. He was practically winded when he took on four, but as always Nora tends to fight a dozen to let off some steam. It was almost like the scientists are creating the knights to become fierce opponents against huntsmen.

"Whew, now that's more of a warm-up," Nora said still brimming with energy.

"If by warm-up, meaning facing strong robots that can take on the other students," Ren said looking at the poor robots lying on the ground.

"I'm kidding, you know I'm kidding, we just need something to put off some steam. It's not like something entertaining is going to fly by us," Nora said happily with a dismissive wave.

But at the same time, there were groups of soldiers leaving to the outside. It caused the two childhood friends to look with curiosity peaked as Nora swiftly grabbed one of them for an explanation.

"Alright buster, I want to know everything," Nora said like it's an interrogation, "What is going on with the agents?"

"Our superiors are going at a one-on-one duel against each other ma'am. Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos!" the soldier explained in a surprisingly calm tone as Nora let go and the soldier left to join the others.

Nora and Ren looked at each other until they went to see the duel.

Soon, a crowd of thirty people came to see this upcoming duel, even the monsters such as Triforce and the Mecha Phantom Beasts came to see it for themselves.

"Huh, never thought we would attract quite a crowd," Jaune said looking at the mass.

"Well it's a first for you," Pyrrha said looking at the crowd and couldn't help but remember the praise she previously had.

"You ready," Jaune asked arming his duel disk.

"Ready as you are," Pyrrha said doing the same.

"Game-," They said before they were interrupted by a loud siren.

" _Everyone,"_ Weiss' voice was heard, _"We're going to be invaded! I repeat, we're being invaded! All personnel to battle stations now!"_

Like a flick of a switch, the crowd dispersed without hesitation as the prepared for battle. Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren were the only ones left out while Triforce stayed.

" _Look ahead,"_ Triforce pointed his gun up as team JNPR looked and saw what it saw.

Four large Atlesian flagships flying up high while guarded with a series of gunships.

"How did General Ironwood found us," Pyrrha wondered at the sight.

"It's not the General's," Ren corrected grimly as he looked with narrowed eyes.

"Then who's," Nora asked.

Red manifested himself near Jaune as he looked at the fleet.

" _That's weird, we shielded this place well, how did they find this place,"_ Red asked as he then breathed through his nose.

Something got his attention as he brought his nose towards specifically to Nora.

" _Nora, did you and Ren happen to leave a scent when you first faced a hybrid,"_ Red questioned.

Realizing the question, Ren quickly sniffed his shirt while turned her head around her body for anything unusual.

"Oh no," Ren slowly said before looking at Red with a worried look.

" _We have company,"_ Triforce said arming his gun.

Team JNPR and Red looked up to see multiple projectiles flying down at them like cannonballs. But they weren't what team JNPR anticipated. Instead, dozens of hybrids the same as the ones they faced landed on the ship with no signs of pain.

"Hybrid," Jaune grimly said ready to bring his sword out.

Red merely pointed out to the hybrid for them to look as they see something abnormal. Among the hybrids, the human versions have standard Atlas assault rifles with swords behind their backs, while the Faunus versions have more bone armor and are equipped with axes, great swords, and even maces.

" _These are no ordinary hybrid you all fought, they must've evolve to a point where they can even use weapons as tools,"_ Red analyzed.

"And it makes them more dangerous," Ren said pulling out Storm Flower from his sleeves.

"Guys," Blake's voice was heard as she and Weiss ran to their position.

Upon seeing Blake, her clothes were a bit crumpled and she didn't bring her duel disk with her. Looking at Blake, Red made a snort before looking to the invaders.

" _We don't have time for stalling, time to fight!"_ Red roared.

" _Let our enemies know of our fury,"_ Triforce declared as it ran straight toward the coming army.

By its declaration, a squad of four Phantom Beast Dracossacks dropped in to join the defense. Each Dracossack then deployed two holographic versions of themselves, giving an illusion of having more than they see. Looking at the machines courageously charging onward, team JNPR, Weiss and Blake joined on the defensive.

* * *

(Ship Infirmary)

Back in the infirmary, the loving sisters were still sleeping there peacefully. Until vibrations can be felt and the sounds of gunfire can be faintly heard. Yang's closed eyes twitched a bit before waking up from the noise outside.

"What is going on," Yang asked while yawning.

Two black armored soldiers entered the infirmary with Stukov walking to the blond girl.

"We are under siege by our enemy," Stukov answered her question, "They are hailing us with hybrid to crush us when we weren't prepared."

"Then what are we waiting for, let's crush them," Yang said getting up and grabbing her gauntlets.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Stukov said putting a hand up, "Blake, Weiss, and team JNPR are with the defense forces to stop them. We can't rule out a possibility of having this attack as a way for them to get to Ruby."

Yang weighed on that option and thought he was right. She gave Ruby a concerning stare and the gauntlets she wears just now. Now she is in a crossroads: fight with her friends to stop the attack or stay with Ruby to ensure her safety. But perhaps there is another option. Arming her duel disk again, she brought out two monsters: one is the usual Laval Burner, but the other is unique.

A Laval synchro monster stands on four legs with fiery colors and stone-like scales. Its eyes were round stones, while some of the tips glowed like lava. Albeit weaker than Burner it is still strong, the Lavalval Dragon.

"I need you two to help out the others defend the ship," Yang calmly ordered.

With a simultaneous nod, the two immediately left the infirmary to join the fight.

"Good, you're utilizing your monsters and you are thinking better than you were days ago," Stukov commented the blond brawler, "Come on, let's get your sister somewhere safe."

With a nod, Yang carried Ruby bridal-style and followed Stukov to the inner sanctums of their ship. Sirens were heard throughout the ship, red lights blared over and over while soldiers move to fight their common foe. However, several human/Grimm hybrids infiltrated the base, merely shrugging off the bullets their soldiers are putting on as they charged for their destination. Hearing the thundering stomps coming their way, they changed their route all the way to the point they ended up at Shae's caged room.

Looking back to the entrance over half a dozen hybrid were on their way.

"Quickly we can go over there," Stukov ordered as he pressed a switch to reveal another corridor.

Swiftly they ran to the corridor as the hybrid grossly gained on them. However, two human hybrids stopped to look at the cage with unique interest. One got close to the door and peered inside the cage. They look to see the shadowed version of our heroine and looked deep into her mysterious red eyes as they temporarily flash silver. While the others ran, only two hybrids stuck around to the caged girl as they look at her with interest.

Smashing a console nearby, the magical barriers and shields fell as only the iron bars are the only things holding her. One hybrid tore it out as they began to get closer to the human female. But they made a small error. The last thing they saw was sharpened steel and cold silver eyes.

"This is getting nowhere," Yang commented while running with her unconscious sister.

"Then perhaps we can try something different," Stukov suggested as he looked to the girl.

Swiftly he grabbed her and gave it to his soldier to carry instead.

"Wha-what are you doing," Yang said surprised that her sister is in a soldier's hands.

"Making it easier for you," he responded, "We're going to need your muscle and we need you to fight fully so we can stop this cat and mouse game!"

They look back to see the hybrids still gaining on them. When they reached the door, they appeared outside the ship to see everything that's going on. Ships still fly high on top as the ship was filled with explosions and the sounds of clashed metal still ring. Behind them, the hybrid prepared for their confrontation as they pulled out their own weapons. One had two pistols locked and loaded, another held a broadsword, and the other two had nothing but their fists.

"Get ready," Stukov said as they ready their weapons except the soldier carrying the sleeping girl.

When the hybrids were about to wield their weapons, a massive dark blur flew by them and stood in the middle. It turned out Shae escaped her prison and held out her dark Crescent Rose. From behind her the hybrid that stood there, fell apart as they were mutilated and decapitated by her dark blade. Shae made a silent look to them before the abnormal happened. A fast gush of wind can be felt through them, while her body suddenly faded into thin air.

* * *

The battle was growing exhausting for the huntsmen in training. Ren panted as he was on his knees, Nora held the pain in her rib cage, Blake held her stomach while holding her weapon out, and Weiss was on one knee with Myrtenaster as her support. Jaune and Pyrrha managed to fair better, but the champion of Mistral was beginning to tire while her partner had sweat on his forehead. The only ones not even having signs of exhaustion were the Duel Monsters themselves and they are still going strong. What would it take to have strength and stamina like that is what they wondered in their minds.

The tenacious bastards still kept coming even when they had just took care of perhaps more than a dozen. But unlike the ones they faced, these hybrids are more organized, skilled and strong enough to withstand even Nora's hammer. Even when they killed like three, six came in their place.

However, they saw a dark afterimage swarming around the horde the monsters are fighting. Even the monsters stopped when they saw it speedily through all of them. Silence can now be felt as the hybrid stopped in their tracks. Soon one by one in fast pace, they were sliced, bisected, or amputated to the point they just died in just a second. The dark afterimage halted before the young huntsmen and revealed to be Shae Rose who looked at them with relief before looking at the ships with narrowed eyes.

"All the hybrids are destroyed my lord, shall we send in our troops," the female dog clone reported and asked.

The armored knight looked to the ship below with the cameras provided. Seeing how the huntsmen fought and the monsters' strength is more than what he expected, but the tip of the iceberg was when the new arrival singlehandedly kill every enemy in just a few mere seconds. And now he looks at the being's silver eyes as if they are seeing each other for the first time.

"No, we had enough for today," it said with a hand up, "The witnessing events of what happened today have been most educational. Have the fleet turn away from this space and set course to our headquarters."

The ones looking now witness the ships leaving them. Not wanting to let them leave, Red chased them in an attempt to destroy them. But something happened when he flew close, he found himself returning back to the same place where hovered. When he tried again, a distortion happened and returned him to the same position, like when one experiences a glitch or lag in a videogame.

Infuriated by the barrier in his way, he fired a fiery beam at one of the ships and successfully destroyed it. The remaining ships began to glow bright red and then disappeared with no trace of where they went. Red descended to the ship as he stared at Ruby's shadow with curiosity. Stukov, Yang and the soldiers arrived in the frame with Ruby's sleeping form. Red looked between the two and stared at Shae.

Knowing the look she was given, Shae pinched the bridge of her nose and squinted her eyes tight. Seconds came as Ruby slowly wakes from her slumber.

"So," Ruby first said the crowd, "Did we chase them away?"

"Ruby, how did you know we're under attack," Weiss asked surprised that her partner had known what transpired.

"Shae told me," Ruby responded, "And the same thing that she told you."

Weiss mildly grunted while looking at her partner with bizarre in her eyes, while the others look to Shae with awe and caution. By this moment, Stardust emerged fully near her now in a human form once again.

* * *

On top of the ship, the armored being looked to horizon with the deer hybrid he rescued. Satisfied with the battle and data, he couldn't wait for another encounter with them.

"Shae Rose, Ruby Rose," he said their names with interest, "You know how to make this game more interesting."

Raising his left arm, dark electricity emerged from it and then took shape into a black duel disk with sharp edges on the ends. He draws a black card from his formed deck and looks at the first card. With a predator smile under his helmet, he slides the card back.

"We will have our hands full from this point forward," he said with purpose, "Till we meet again Signers!"

Dark aura spreads around him as it rocket to the sky. From within the aura, a growl can be heard as red orange eyes glowed while the draconic body was covered in shadow.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **Narrator: New developments came to be from this encounter as their enemy now grows more determined than ever. Ruby and her friends now focus on gaining their strength and try to find serenity. Next time on Dawn of Duel Monsters: Draconic Tranquility. Dragons of hope and rage shall find their stillness.**

 **Read and Review.**


	24. Omake: New Year's Eve

**12/31/2016**

 **In honor of 2016, I have made this for the times before saying farewell to this year.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Takahashi Kazuki respectively.**

 **It is my first Omake!**

* * *

It is hard to believe that they made it everything so far for the year. On a tall building Stardust resorted back to his human form as he looks down with sadness and forlorn.

Looking down, he can see Ruby and her friends having fun on the snow, he would love to join on the fun, but things started to echo in his ancient mind.

"I knew I would find you here," a beautiful voice was heard as Black Rose approached him from behind.

"My lovely rose, everyone," Stardust said looking to see his other draconic friends walking to him with comforting smiles, "Can you believe how much we accomplished in such a short time?"

"It felt much longer than usual," Life Stream admit.

"Hah, you say like you wanted it to last," Red said.

Stardust smiled at Red's remark as he looked to the night sky with a sense of grief. Throughout his entire life he had spent countless millennia helping others and take on tragedies that have been repeated over and over. It made him feel like he is nothing but a ghost, a mere shadow of the multiverse's past. But being with Ruby, her friends, and with his, made him feel like living a little longer.

The night sky was glittered with countless stars, shining like diamonds as it was mesmerizing to the ice heiress. Red, Life Stream, and Ancient Fairy sat down, while Black Winged and Stardust laid down on the soft green grass swaying from the wind. The night became more serene to Stardust when snow began to fall on them. RWBY and JNPR sat as they look to the sky with hope and ambition.

The year is counting down and everyone is enjoying the silence so far.

Black Rose sat as she looks to her beloved with a toothy smile. Splendid Rose had the piano ready as he cracked his fingers. A soft melodious tune can now be heard as four of the dragons close their eyes and began to listen. Stardust recognized the tune and smiled at the rosy dragon, even his newfound friends find it soothing.

And Black Rose began to sing.

(RWBY soundtrack: Cold)

" _I never felt_

 _That it was wise_

 _To wish too much"_

Silently, sparkling white fireworks emitted around them as many showed symbols.

" _To dream too big_

 _Would only lead_

 _To being crushed"_

The symbols of RWBY's shined like a star in a Christmas tree.

" _Then I met you_

 _You weren't afraid_

 _Of anything_

 _You taught me how_

 _To leave the ground_

 _To use my wings"_

Then JNPR's symbols took their turn as RWBY's faded.

" _I never thought a hero_

 _Would ever come my way_

 _But more than that_

 _I never thought_

 _You'd be taken away"_

Subconsciously, Jaune and Pyrrha held their hands together as the two smiled brighter.

" _Now it's cold without you here_

 _It's like winter lasts all year_

 _But your star's still in the sky_

 _So I won't say goodbye_

 _I don't have to say goodbye"_

The symbols of JNPR fade away as the marks of the Crimson Dragon now emerge.

" _My days of doubt_

 _Were in the past_

 _With you around_

 _You helped me feel_

 _I had a place_

 _Direction found"_

Soon Weiss and Blake closed their eyes while listening to the song.

" _You showed me that_

 _A greater dream_

 _Can be achieved_

 _Enough resolve_

 _Will conquer all_

 _If we believe"_

The mark of the tail was first to shine.

" _The light you gave to guide me_

 _Will never fade away_

 _But moving forward never felt_

 _As hard as today"_

The twin dragons shared a smile, while Ruby and Yang did the same.

" _Now it's cold without you here_

 _It's like winter lasts all year"_

The heart, the front claw, and the wings shined all at once.

" _But your star's still in the sky"_

Then Stardust's and Black Rose's mark finally glowed as they fade into the cold space.

" _So I won't say goodbye"_

Black Rose looked to Stardust as he looked to the night sky with a smile as tears fell from his pure orange eyes.

" _I don't have to say goodbye."_

Black Rose finished the song as she looked to everyone.

"Happy New Year everyone," Black Rose said sweetly as she smiled with her eyes closed, showing that she is truly happy.

* * *

Happy New Year everyone.

Happy New Year… Monty.


	25. Ch 19: Draconic Tranquility

**2/1/17**

 **My one year anniversary with a story I have ever written. I am so proud on how I got so far!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Takahashi Kazuki respectively.**

 **Without any ado, here is Chapter 19, enjoy!**

* * *

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh Theme)**

 **[Ruby's symbol appears on top as Ruby Rose stays in the middle as she then separated, one with her innocent self on the left, while the right is Stardust facing right]**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **[Ruby's shadow shifts as it becomes Stardust Dragon with his amber eyes glowing]**

 **(Your move!)**

 **[Ruby's astral body flies in the vacuum of space as thousands of cards fly around her like an atom with giant beasts breathing fire and ice]**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **[Thunder clashed as monsters pour out from the land, sea and air. Zombies abruptly come up from the graveyard. Volcanoes erupted as Grimm ran to avoid their molten death. Multiple creatures came out and attack the city of Vale. Team JNPR attempt to fight off a giant T-rex as Yang is surrounded by raptors. In the skies, Weiss and Blake were trying to fight a green legless dragon in the Bullhead but was being trapped by lightning bolts. Ruby and Jaune then fall into a large portal as they called their friends for help.]**

 **(Your move!)**

 **[Ruby faces off a man in dark armor as she flows show bright red while the man in dark armor flows black and white. The camera then shows the man in dark armor on his throne while cards surround him like a shield. The scene switches to show a piece of armor fall off to reveal a small black pupil in its blood red eye.]**

 **(Ruby: It's time to du-du-du-du-dududududududuel!)**

 **[The camera shows Ruby's aura fluctuating while Ruby show stillness]**

 **[The scenes then switch as it shows Weiss's face as she poses, Blake's face while pulling out Gambol Shroud, Yang's face in her semblance as she poises a punch, Team JNPR, Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood, and Cinder with fire tracing her right eye]**

 **[The screen cuts to Ruby as she draws a card to the sky bolts of lightning comes from the card as it reveals Elemental Heroes on the right, Junk Warrior, Junk Destroyer, Junk Archer, Turbo Warrior, and Chevalier de Fleur to the left, and finally Star Eater emerges from a star appearing at the top.]**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

* * *

"They tried to get you to join them," JNPR, Blake and Yang exclaimed in shock.

"Unfortunately yes," Weiss answered deadpanned.

Red snickered as some smoke flared.

" _This is too good to be true,"_ Red said with his arms crossed.

"What are you saying," Blake asked.

" _We have managed to solve more than enough on how the Immortals plan to manifest their armies,"_ Red made a temporary pace, _"Seeing that they are trying to divide us, means that they are beginning to get desperate enough to get you to their side."_

" _Which means that their armies and plans of world domination are falling apart faster than we expected,"_ Triforce said based on their predicament.

"So then it is a good sign that we are winning," Ren asked curiously.

" _Yes, but it is also a bad sign,"_ Red added, _"This means finding out where they are makes it more difficult for us to find out where to find their main hideout. No doubt they are going to jump to different continents to dodge us."_

"So what's our next move," Yang asked ready to go into the action.

" _For now,"_ Red paused before looking to the teams, _"Nothing."_

Before they retort on Red's suggestion, he placed a finger up to stop them.

" _The reason I said this is that you all have been through a lot, more so than trying to find White Fang. Look at you,"_ Red made a gesture to them, _"You look like you survived a Grimm invasion. So, to gain back our strength, you're going to go on a little vacation."_

"But who will work when we're gone?" Weiss asked.

" _The ship's crew is loyal to all eight of you, give them the word and they'll work in any way they can while you rest,"_ Red merely said and reminded the eight.

Actually they hadn't thought of that. Since they got the ship, it's always them working while the soldiers just look out for the ship. Regrettably forgetting that they are there to help them in their troubled times like Dexter said.

"Well, some R and R can be helpful right now," Jaune said to them as the others reluctantly agreed.

" _By the way, the Immortals offered you a place, how did you answer,"_ Red asked the ice heiress.

Almost every eye was looking at her for an answer as she tried to get the words out for them.

"Honestly, the position is tempting to have," Weiss admitted, "Ever since from childhood to Beacon I had live an immoral life. But as time flew by when I came to Beacon, I had something even I don't have. While I didn't have the position of being a team leader, I tried my best to be the best person and teammate I can be."

Weiss then looked to Ruby, Blake and Yang with a stern glare with soft eyes.

"From the unique initiation, to stopping the White Fang," Weiss then looks to her partner, "And to having almost every heart-stopping, life-threatening moments, I denied their power and offer. Because I have gotten something not even they had, something that can't be replaced… my friends."

It was true on her part. For most of her time, she was this spoiled brat that got everything she wanted. From the time the train got robbed, her father Jacque Schnee was furious and led to more misery of her life. When she finally got to go to Beacon, she was unhappy to say the least during her first semester. As time flew by, she tried her best to be someone who is the best teammate to her friends. From the whacky food fight in the cafeteria, to stopping Roman Torchwick, allying with powerful beings beyond her semblance and understanding, and even getting a powerful vessel that can rival a kingdom by firepower. Every moment felt like time slowed for her as she did many things with her friends she would never give up.

"Weiss, I KNEW YOU CARE," Ruby exclaimed with tears in her silver eyes as she gave her partner a big hug.

"I knew somewhere you are a big softy inside that cold body," Yang said hugging Weiss tightly.

"Hey… let me… go… can't breathe," Weiss struggled to say gasping for air.

But it implied them to hug even tighter than before, not seeing their teammate's aura flare and then…

CRACK

Weiss gave out a stifled scream as the sound of her spine cracking echoed around, while Ren flinched and Pyrrha cringed at it.

"Tell me we have a chiropractor," Jaune whispered to the soldier as the latter nodded and contacted by pressing a device on its ear.

"Are you okay Weiss," Ren asked.

The only answer they had was the sounds of small gasps Weiss can give out.

* * *

"I'm really sorry Weiss," Ruby cried while putting her hands together.

"If my spine wasn't hurting I would've put you two in ice," Weiss struggled to say, mentally promising to do it someday.

"We know you mean love," Yang said while scratching the back of her head, also sorry for what she did.

"Did love mean you get to break my spine," Weiss angrily muttered.

" _Are they this garrulous,"_ Triforce asked Blake.

"You get used to it for a while," Blake answered.

"Hard to believe we're going back to Beacon early though, I would've like to stay on the ship a little longer," Jaune admitted.

"Speaking of which, why aren't we using the teleporters to go back," Ren asked curiously.

" _Well one: we don't want to alarm anyone at Beacon that you got there faster than an aircraft,"_ Red noted, _"And two: no one would believe you and get suspicious on how you did it."_

"That's seems like a good idea to me," Jaune agreed to Red's words.

The eight had taken the same dragon ship that brought the soldiers to Beacon. While they are on the large aircraft, Stukov was sent out on a few missions by Red, Viola and Tilla provided protection and watch over the ship, Marcus was on an errand outside the barriers of Vale with the Meta, and Triforce was with RWBY and JNPR with being the reason was that Ruby asked politely if he would like to join them instead of staying on ship, in which he accepted.

As the ship now lands within the area of Beacon, the students of Beacon look to it again with awe once more, even though it would take more space than an actual Bullhead. Intentionally, Ozpin, the Staff, Gylnda, and Ironwood took the chance to see what's going on. But they aren't the only ones, CFVY, SSSN, along with Cinder and her two allies decided to see for themselves.

As expected the two freshman teams RWBY and JNPR appeared first, although it was odd seeing Weiss walk so stiffly. Then comes the infamous leader Red who walks behind them like he has control over them. And lastly was the most unique robot to ever see. Taller than the usual AK-200, the thing was bulky with a red orange visor and had a Gatling gun acting as its right arm.

" _So this is Beacon,"_ Triforce said shocking some of the students, _"I find this school completely fitting for this place."_

" _A lot more simple for my tastes,"_ Red commented.

They silently walked more before stopping in front the headmaster Ozpin.

"Good to see you again students," Ozpin started, "It is unexpected for you to come back so early."

"Well Professor," Ruby said first, "We have had a lot of work in such a short time, we were given a little vacation."

"Is that so," Glynda implied while looking at Red with a narrowed glare.

" _Do you have a problem letting them have some time off,"_ Red asked.

"While I am not against such an action, I do ask that you let us have a private conversation with them," Ozpin said not going against the idea.

" _Why Ozpin, I didn't know you would go so low,"_ Red said in an accusing tone, _"Do you intend to have a forbidden relationship with them in your bed and share them with the good teachers?"_

The sudden accusation got the teachers to temporarily lose their balance, Gylnda almost dropped her clipboard with a big blush, Ozpin nearly did a spit-take, Ironwood did a double take on the words, while WBY and NPR gasped and blushed. The students who heard made a quick step back as some whispered among each other.

"What relationship did he mean," Ruby whispered asking innocently to Jaune.

"Honestly, I have no idea," Jaune answered just as confused.

"I assure you," Ozpin said pushing back the thought with force, "I meant to talk about how they were doing since their departure."

"Yes," Oobleck quickly said, "And we would never put our students in such an inappropriate manner!"

" _I know,"_ Red said shocking the teachers, _"The looks on your faces were enough to entertain me. Got the picture soldier?"_

"Yes sir," the soldier confirmed from behind as the soldier entered back into the ship.

" _Well if it's alright for them, then we'll let you talk to them for a while,"_ Red laughed a bit before looking at RWBY and JNPR.

The eight made a little huddle around to make it as private as possible. For another few seconds, they disbanded and nod to the ancient dragon.

" _Well, there you have it then,"_ Red said, _"I'll meet you eight back at the dorm rooms when you're done."_

"Okay," Ruby cutely said as the eight began to walk to the staff and general.

' _Hard to believe someone this naïve and caring is Stardust's holder, but I won't rant when she gave out good results,'_ Red mentally said before talking to Triforce, _"Triforce, would you like to see the insides of the school?"_

" _It would be pleasant my old friend,"_ Triforce answered.

Within Ozpin's office, located at the top of the tower, the eight were met with glares from Ozpin, Ironwood, and Gylnda.

"So," Ozpin started, "How are you all feeling?"

"Honestly sir, we're exhausted," Jaune admitted, "We did a lot in just a short time, we didn't get that much rest."

"Really, did you anything that got you to where you are," Glynda asked.

The eight stiffened a bit while looking at each other, they couldn't tell the monstrosities that were birthed in those days. Most of which had to be kept secret.

"Tch," Ruby winced a bit as she placed a hand on her abdomen.

"Are you okay Ruby?" Ozpin asked noticing the gesture.

"Ruby, is it still hurting," Yang asked curiously.

"Mm-hmm," Ruby nodded.

"What happen out there," This time Ironwood asked.

"We… we got too curious for our own good," Jaune said next, "We were attacked and Ruby was… impaled."

"How," Glynda questioned.

"By her…" Blake wanted to say scythe, but she couldn't say it because she doesn't know how they'll react.

"If you don't want to say, then it is okay," Ozpin assured the eight, "Who did you encounter that got her injury?"

"… The White Fang," Ren gave out a part of the truth.

"What!" Ironwood exclaimed, "Did you find anything?"

Before Ozpin could accuse him for being abrupt, Weiss took charge on the conversation.

"We were sent on a mission to stop whoever attacked Beacon with the help of Red," Weiss started, "Unfortunately, we found something most disturbing. They have got their own White Fang fighting at their side. Armed with new weapons and armor to their arsenal."

"Well… this is the most disturbing news I have heard," Ozpin admitted as he shared a look with Glynda and nodded with her.

"Did you happen to know… how powerful this White Fang is," Ironwood dreadfully asked.

"It is worse sir," Blake said sadly, "They have their own fleet of warships."

The statement left them cold as Ironwood seemed to experience what may be his most feared dreams come true. For most of their time, they had done nothing, while these eight young students were fighting in the front lines with someone they had no idea what. Now Ironwood begins to think that they themselves are allowing children to fight their war.

"Are you certain about this," Glynda asked.

The eight had merely nodded without hesitation.

* * *

"I am so tired right now," Ruby sighed sitting on her bed.

"At least we get to leave to our dorms," Blake said calmly.

"I could've sworn we just made Ironwood paler," Yang said recalling the meeting.

" _Well, it is their first news for such a long time, they have every right to be surprised,"_ Red said standing in the middle while watching the outside of their window.

" _Never knowing the dangers that lurks upon, is what drove them to stay,"_ Triforce commented, _"I just don't understand why they are so passive around them, while these Grimm claw their walls almost daily."_

" _Another fault that is needed to solve my old friend, but we can't get back to the fight yet,"_ Stardust said, _"Let's have some time of rest. The girls and guys needed it."_

"And we're still here," Weiss noted.

" _We know Weiss,"_ Stardust said, _"Sigh, it took some time to repair the damage Ruby inflicted onto herself. Please don't do that again."_

"I will try," Ruby swore to her draconic friend.

Small gusts of wind blow from the window as they look to it with caution until someone stood there almost peacefully. To the others they don't know her, but to Red, Triforce, Stardust, and Ruby it is none other than…

"Black Rose," Ruby cheerfully said as she jumped down her bed and stood nearby.

" _Hello Ruby,"_ Black Rose at first said happily.

"Wait, she's Black Rose," Yang yelled questionably as the six look at her with confusion.

In comparison, the human Black Rose seemed nicer and gentle like a surrogate mother, while the dragon Black Rose is crueler and colder than anyone they met and would kill anyone if they said anything she didn't like. It's almost like they are seeing the other side of the coin.

" _You got a problem on how the love of my life is acting,"_ Stardust asked looking at them suspiciously.

"Oh no it's just-," Pyrrha answered but shortly stopped as the seven look at Stardust.

"WWWHHHAAATTTTT!" They yelled completely surprised and off-guard.

"Does she happen to be-," Weiss said and then afraid to say the words that define a couple.

"Together-together," Nora happily questioned.

" _Oh no, we're not boyfriend-girlfriend,"_ Stardust corrected, _"I happen to be her husband."_

"EEEEHHHHHH!" Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren exclaimed to the point their backs are on the walls and the door.

"Her," Jaune first said.

"Husband," Pyrrha said in disbelief.

Black Rose nodded with a smile as she patted Ruby on the head like she would with a dog.

" _But I'm not the only one visiting,"_ Black Rose stated as made a side step to reveal none other than…

"Mom," Ruby cheered as she downright tackled her former deceased mother and hugged with both arms and legs.

"Hey there my sweetie," Summer said hugging back.

"Where have you been? What adventure did you go? Did you bring me anything? Did you bring some cookies?" Ruby rapidly asked.

"Okay, okay," Summer first said, "One: I was traveling around, two: fighting Grimm, three: I wasn't able to get you anything, and four," Summer began to fish out something behind and presented a large box, "I did bring cookies."

"Oh yeah," Ruby quickly grasp the box and took out one cookie to devour, "You are the best!"

Summer could only laugh as she saw her adorable daughter eating some of her signature cookies.

" _What brings you to our temporary home my dear,"_ Stardust asked his beloved.

" _Isn't it obvious? We decided to take a little vacation ourselves, and what better way than to have a group vacation with you,"_ Black Rose said like it was common knowledge.

" _Oh-ho,"_ Red snickered, _"Well then, what are we waiting for?"_

The three dragons' eyes shined as a bright light shines within the room.

* * *

Soon RWBY, JNPR, and Summer opened their eyes and found themselves on a floating platform in a dark tunnel.

"Uh where are we," Weiss nervously asked looking around.

"Hold on," Ruby silently said recognizing this scenario, "Got it! We're in Stardust's dimensional plane!"

"Dimensional plane," Blake repeated with confusion.

"I heard about this place," Summer mentioned as the eight look to her, "I heard some stories from Black Rose herself. Stated that it is a timeless void where anyone can have all the time in the world, existing everywhere and nowhere."

"Wait a minute, why did the light look familiar," Weiss wondered before looking to her partner.

While at the same time, Ruby was humming to herself and tried to look away from her partner's icy glare.

"You went here before did you," Weiss said suspiciously to her as she Ruby exhaled before her.

"Yes, I did come here before," Ruby admitted, "It was… also the reason on how I got strong."

"So you used this void to train your newfound skills and couldn't tell us about it," Weiss said coldly.

"Well, it's not like you're going to believe the first time, if I already told you, you would've just shrug it off as make-believe or some smart comeback," Ruby ranted waving her arms up and down.

"I'm going to have to agree with her Weiss, you always tend to not believe anything at first," Blake said as Yang nodded with compliance.

"It's not my fault," Weiss exclaimed, "Besides after everything that happened, I am going to agree that anything is possible."

"Now, Now," Summer said trying to calm the girls, "I am sure there is a reason why they brought here. It may even be the long vacation they talked about."

"Not alarm everyone," Jaune said loud enough to get their attention, "But we're almost out of the tunnel."

True to his words, they had already reached the exit and are introduced to a swanky area. The place was filled with gold from bottom to top with a railway leading to the inner sanctums of this mysterious place.

" _You are in for a treat ladies and gentlemen,"_ a voice said laughing as they look around to the source.

Summer was the first to find out as she looks to see a fine being. A tall pale woman with a black wing and a white wing, dressed like a regal, but dark queen. White hair with ringlets, deep red eyes, a big crown laid on her head with a skull at the top, white ruffles decorate around her skirt and elbows, and small bat wings attached on her shoulders. Holding on her left hand was a tall, gray, spiked halberd with a skull in the middle. In the middle of her wide skirt laid what look like a row of crimson knives circling around her waist.

"Whoa," Jaune said slightly blushing at the woman before her.

Unfortunately it went noticed to Pyrrha as she gave an innocent face, while subconsciously clenching her fists for the woman who got her partner's attention.

"Greetings everyone," the woman spoke with honey, "Welcome to your temporary vacation."

"This is our vacation," Weiss emphasized the area around her.

"Oh heavens no, this isn't the place," she said, "It's even deeper."

With a sweet whistle from her, another whistle was heard but louder than normal. Railways appeared before her before swerving into a U-turn while the sounds of a locomotive become louder. An Express Train Trolley Olley appeared before with open carts with luxurious seats stopped before them and whistled.

"All aboard," the train whistled, "Let's go!"

"Ooh," Ruby and Nora said as they are the first to jump on.

"Shall we go," she said with a pure smile.

Once everyone got on the train, they were first met with darkness. Then suddenly they were met with thousands of lights. From the front, to the left and the right, hundreds of buildings were decorated in gold. Beautiful women dancing in the streets, gift shops to restaurants cover out the areas, and skyscrapers that shine portraits on them as some said casino or hotel.

"I would like to welcome you to the Luxurious Cruise," the woman said as the train passes a gate with two griffon statues at the sides, "In here there are hotels, casinos, theatres, aquariums, pools, colosseums, you name it! With great kindness from our lords and lady, they bring out the greatest and richest place they have ever crafted!"

"You don't have to tell me twice," Blake and Weiss said as they look to the areas with interests.

"Not only that, our beloved dragons have designed this place with their modifications to bring out the greatest entertainment you will never have," She added with pride.

"Hey I have a question," Yang said, "Are most of the place completely made out of gold?"

"Why of course," she answered, "From the door knobs to the ornaments, every you see is from pure gold, and just a few ornaments can make you a wealthy woman."

Yang and Nora made a low whistle as they looked all over the place.

The train they were on stopped in one of the buildings as they are in an extravagant room filled with slot machines, blackjack tables, and many other games that are used in your regular casino.

"Here is our stop my dears, feel free to ask me anything you need. I will be more than happy to guide you," she said making a small bow.

"Well thank you so much miss," Summer tried to find a name for the woman before.

"Oh silly me, I have to tell you," she then stood up, "I am the duel monster known as the Chaos Goddess. But you may call me CG."

"A goddess," Pyrrha said in disbelief.

' _No wonder she looks beautiful,'_ Jaune thought as he was with a goddess as a tour guide.

"Anyway," Chaos Goddess or CG said as she produced two suitcases filled with multitudes of poker chips, "For your first time, we'll lend you 5 million Lien worth of chips."

"F-five million!?" Weiss yelled with a double take.

"You're willing to give us that much on our first day," Blake said in complete disbelief that they are giving them that much money.

"Why of course," CG said with a smile, "Feel free to play as much games as you want!"

"Everyone," Ruby first said.

"As team leaders of RWBY and JNPR," Jaune then said.

"We order you all to have fun," the two declared with happiness.

Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha and Ren were the first to reluctantly obey as they all went all over the casino. The first was the slot machine as the slots had a complete row of sevens, causing large coins to fall right out. Summer with Pyrrha then played some blackjack, and by a miracle Summer got 21 on the first try. Yang, Nora, and Ruby went to bet on a boxing match. After minutes of bout, their boxer won with a jab to the face of his opponent. Then came a free-for-all race where Yang and Ruby went against eight racers on a motorcycle, it was extremely close, but they won by a few inches to the finish line. Ren and Weiss took poker for a chance with their expressionless faces and won out most of the tables.

Everyone met back on one of the tables and are quite shocked at the sum total of their winnings.

"Okay so by my calculations," Weiss said counting and adding everything, "We had just got 30 million Lien in just a few hours."

By the amount, Yang, Nora, and Ruby high-fived each other on gaining so much.

"Honestly, I never thought we would get so much," Blake said while secretly enjoying their vacation.

"Well, what do we say we go in and have fun," Yang said implying to go in more games.

Three loud rumbles were heard as they look to source: being Blake, Ruby, and Nora.

"Well how about we get you all something to eat," CG suggested, "There just happens to be an all-you-can eat buffet as well as an all-day breakfast."

Ruby and Nora's eyes shined on the words.

* * *

Outside of the golden paradise the eight are at, Stardust and Black Rose flew through the skies with grace as they danced together. The land below them altered and thrived. From once a white marble floor to a large grassland. The winds from their wings pushed some of the grass down while small bugs flew up and lit the place with the lights from their bodies. Slowly gliding down, the two draconic beings transformed in midair as they touched the grass with subtlety, but Stardust didn't land on his two feet, he lazily rolled on the soft grass and looked up at the artificial space.

" _Is something bothering you my love,"_ Rose walked to the fallen figure of Stardust.

" _My dear, I have had a lot to deal with since Ruby became my signer and successor,"_ Stardust first said, _"I am just feeling a little tense and some time alone would be beneficial."_

" _Considering you have secretly helped Ruby and her friends, I can't blame you,"_ Rose said sitting down.

" _Having the power of destiny has been an exercise, but I felt like I did more than what I had planned,"_ Stardust said yawning while Rose snickered.

" _You always worked more than us, the only one who does as much or less is Red,"_ Black Rose implied.

" _Well, we have a lot of time before we see them again,"_ Stardust noted, _"What shall we do next?"_

" _Well, I figured since we haven't been seeing each other for some time,"_ Black Rose put a hand up as a full deck appeared before her.

Stardust merely raised an eyebrow at the deck of cards before looking to his beloved.

" _Oh come on Stardust,"_ Black Rose said, _"You and I barely dueled when we were together again. So far only Ruby fought my vassal, but it doesn't count as your loss."_

" _Well, I never dueled for so long, I may be rusty with skills since most of the time I have been fighting,"_ Stardust said standing up.

" _But I know the fact is you still have your touch,"_ Black Rose complimented him as she brought forth the signature duel disk.

" _Then you should know. I. Don't. Intend. To. Lose,"_ Stardust now said with a challenging.

" _And as always, Red left your rivalry and passion buried deep into your heart,"_ Black Rose noted as she prepares herself.

For a few seconds, Stardust had a forlorn look as he clenched his fist where his heart is at.

' _If only that is true,'_ Stardust thought before putting his game face on.

Light shined upon him as he had summoned forth his duel disk. Unlike most that are strapped to the wrist, Stardust's has his card platform strapped across his armored back and carried by a strap in front like a guitar. Then the hub appears on the support strap, resting in the center of Stardust's protected chest. It is also known as the duel coat.

" _Game on,"_ the two dragons declared with five cards in their hands.

 **Stardust: 4000**

 **Black Rose: 4000**

" _Alright I'll start first,"_ Stardust made the first turn and drew a card, _"And I'll start by sending one card to the graveyard, and then summon the Tricky in attack mode!"_

Dressed as a striped black-n-yellow jester, it had red questions on the face and chest, with blue orbs on its shoulders, and wears a dark blue cape behind it as it bowed before Black Rose.

 **The Tricky**

 **Level: 5**

 **Attribute: Wind**

 **ATK/DEF: 2000/1200**

" _Next I'll play One for One,"_ Stardust declared as a picture of Samsara Lotus fly high, while Scarr, Scout of the Dark World lays on the ground collapsed, _"By sending a monster from my to the grave, I get to summon a level one monster from my hand or deck. From my deck, I summon forth Effect Veiler!"_

By the call of Stardust, an angelic teal-haired girl came forth. Wearing black, thigh-length stockings, maroon flaps, revealed shoulders, and her wings were more ghostly.

 **Effect Veiler**

 **Level: 1**

 **Attribute: Light**

 **ATK/DEF: 0/0**

" _Next, I summon forth Junk Synchron to the field,"_ Stardust said as the said monster came forth, _"Now I choose a level two or lower monster from the grave and resurrect it to battle, so come forth Unicycular!"_

A loud motor was heard as a monster landed next to Effect Veiler. Balancing on a single wheel, with a motor at the back, a red mechanical warrior was ready to take on anyone.

 **Unicycular**

 **Level: 1**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **ATK/DEF: 100/100**

" _Next the Quillbolt Hedgehog I sent the graveyard thanks to the Tricky, now comes out in defense mode!"_ Stardust said as the bolt-filled hedgehog came out huddle as defense.

" _Now, I tune my Unicycular with Effect Veiler,"_ Stardust said as the two began the summoning, _"I synchro summon Formula Synchron!"_

Unlike many transforming warriors in Ruby's deck, this one kept a chassis of a formula race car as a body, while its head is pop out on the driver seat and the limbs are sticking out.

 **Formula Synchron**

 **Level: 2**

 **Attribute: Light**

 **ATK/DEF: 200/1500**

" _Thanks to the effect of Formula Synchron, I can draw one card from my deck,"_ Stardust said drawing a card now having two cards in his hand, _"Now I tune the Tricky and Junk Synchron, to summon myself to the field!"_

Stardust began to glow like the shining star as his draconic form lands near Formula Synchron.

" _Next I set one card face down on the field and activate the Card of Sanctity,"_ Stardust declared, _"Since we both know the card's effect, there's no need for explanation!"_

At the card's effect, Stardust drew six cards to his hand, while, Black Rose drew one.

" _Next I activate the magic of Limit Overdrive,"_ Stardust declared, _"Thanks to this card, by sending a tuner synchro and a synchro on my field to the extra deck, I can summon a monster equal to the levels of both monsters! By returning myself and Formula Synchron, I get to summon Shooting Star Dragon!"_

The two said monsters then dissipated into dusts of gold before the dust began to transform and create a single being. From the color of gold to pure white, the said monster emerged. With wings of a biplane, and its body was more mechanical than biological, a short head, and had armor around the body and even the tail itself. It had aqua green orbs revealed on the knees and chest, and most distinctively had not mouth at all.

 **Shooting Star Dragon**

 **Level: 10**

 **Attribute: Wind**

 **ATK/DEF: 3300/2500**

" _I also play my Hand Destruction card to allow us to discard two and draw two cards!"_

The two did as the card got Stardust a hand of five cards.

" _Now I play my Silent Doom card! This allows me to bring a monster from the grave and put it in defense mode. So come out Labradorite Dragon!"_

The dragon came out with translucent scales and wings as it made a defense position near Quillbolt hedgehog.

 **Labradorite Dragon**

 **Level: 6**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **DEF/ATK: 2400/0**

" _Now I tune once more with Quillbolt Hedgehog and my new dragon to synchro summon myself once more!"_ Stardust declared as the two monsters disappeared and bring out his draconic form once again.

" _I place three cards face down and end my turn,"_ Stardust declared and brought out only one card left again.

At first Black Rose tried to quiet a snicker, before it began to be an amused laughter.

" _You're still incredible Stardust!"_ Black Rose applauded, _"There is no one who can ever have a flash like you!"_

" _Well, I guess it's still in me,"_ Stardust said pointing his chest with a thumb.

" _Then I'll show you mine!"_ Black Rose drew a card, _"I'll start by playing my Double Summon to summon twice in a row! Then I play my Lonefire Blossom in attack mode!"_

A large fiery bud erupted from the ground with brown and yellow roots acting as the stem, while a bright light shines at the bud's tip.

 **Lonefire Blossom**

 **Level: 3**

 **Attribute: Fire**

 **ATK/DEF: 500/1400**

" _Now I'll use its effect! By sacrificing one plant from my field, I can summon a powerful plant monster from my deck. I send my Lonefire Blossom to the dark grave, so that Tytannial, Princess of Camellias can join us!"_ Black Rose said with passion.

From the ground, it sprouted an ugly flaming plant, but as it blooms like a flower, it revealed a stately woman in a flowery red gown and royal regalia.

 **Tytannial, Princess of Camellias**

 **Level: 8**

 **Attribute: Wind**

 **ATK/DEF: 2800/2200**

The said princess then bowed before her opponent, while Stardust waved innocently at the woman with a smile. Unknowingly, the flower princess had a small blush on her face.

" _I then play, my very own Silent Doom,"_ She said playing a similar card, _"Thanks to this, I can now bring back a monster from my graveyard, so come on out Gigaplant!"_

Beside the princess, sprouted a large carnivorous plant. A bulky one with merely moss and vines, and within its red mouth lays several rows of sharp teeth. Around its body, lay pincers with rows of conical teeth as their arsenals.

 **Gigaplant**

 **Level: 6**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **ATK/DEF: 2400/1200**

" _Since I can summon once more, I'll use it on my beast,"_ Black Rose said as Gigaplant began to bulk and surge green energy, _"With its effect, I can bring out an insect or plant out from either my hand or graveyard. Thanks to your Hand Destruction, I play out my Grow-up Bulb!"_

By her words, a small, seed-like plant floated near her as it had leaves and a flower with a red bud in the middle. Under the flower, the body had a cute purple eye, while the bottom had small roots as if they are stubby legs.

 **Grow-Up Bulb**

 **Level: 1**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **ATK/DEF: 100/100**

" _Now I tune Gigaplant and my Grow-Up Bulb to summon one that you can't forget… Myself!"_ Black Rose exclaimed as her shadow formed up and stood in front with elegant, but brutal fashion.

" _For my next move, I equip myself with Malice of Thorns,"_ Black Rose played as her draconic form began to change.

Unlike most equip spells that give energy or weapon, the equip Black Rose used began to mutate the dragon. Thorns erupted all over her body as she growled with bloodlust. Most of her appendages had more thorns, even the vines that are hidden under her fluorescent body. Her head produced a horn protruding back and her pupils grew smaller with veins surrounding it.

 **Black Rose Dragon: 2400-3000**

Black Rose look to the predicament she is in with Stardust. Remembering something that was left deep in her memory. It's been so dangerously long since they dueled, because they have been busy fighting others in different areas. This duel… reminded her of the times she challenged him. Yet every time they fought, in the end he finds victory in the smallest way.

" _On my next move, I'll play a card face down and end my turn,"_ Black Rose declared with one card in her hand.

" _You're not going to attack my love,"_ Stardust questioned with a raised eyebrow.

" _I'm not an amateur like my successor was,"_ she said firmly, _"I have known you for thousands of years and we both know we can't mess with this situation."_

Stardust could only smile as he looks at her with interest.

* * *

As the two begun their duel, RWBY and JNPR were traversing the skies looking for something.

In the midst of their fun, Ruby and Jaune's marks glowed with red light as they indicated something that's going on. So, they decided to put everything on halt for now and took a suddenly-appeared bullhead as transport. Usually the mark of a signer glowing indicates a few things: a signer is under attack, something supernatural is happening, or two or more signers are clashing at each other.

"Hey, I see something over there," Ruby said pointing out the direction.

The pilot followed the direction Ruby was pointing at and what they see is another duel. Only this time the feared Black Rose and Ruby's dragon partner are pitting against each other with monsters already out. As the transport landed, they get to see what transpired. So far, Stardust has three monsters and a face down, while Black Rose has two monsters and a face down. However, the two already had their draconic counterparts already out and are on a stare-off. Suspiciously, Quillbolt Hedgehog is shivering right now in fear.

"What's going on," Jaune curiously asked.

"Well, for one they dueling each other," Weiss stated out the obvious.

" _You are correct on that,"_ Red said as he appeared in a physical form near Pyrrha and Jaune.

"Do you know anything that got them like this," Blake asked.

" _There's nothing to worry about, all I see is a mere duel between lovers,"_ Red said, _"But I must say they are quite in a predicament."_

"What kind of predicament," Jaune asked.

" _Just look at the field,"_ Red said before explaining, _"They both have their dragon versions already out on the field while having two monsters with over two thousand points. But on hand: Stardust has that Hedgehog in defense mode. While the other: Black Rose has hers dragon equipped with Thorn of Malice with a high powered monster next to her."_

"Wouldn't Stardust just win," Ren asked looking at the attack power of the monsters.

" _No,"_ Red said with a serious tone, _"You should look deeper into their effects before judging the power,"_ Red looks to Stardust's monsters, _"Look at Ruby's dragon's monsters. His dragon form can sacrifice himself to negate any destructive card and destroy it, while coming back from the dead at the end. Then there's his upgraded form, Shooting Star Dragon, who has multiple versatile effects. It can negate a destructive card with ease, stop an attack by banishing itself, and can attack up to five times, depending on how many tuner monsters he draws."_

Red then looks to Black Rose's and explains, _"On the other side, Black Rose came prepared to finish everything off. By equipping her dragon with Thorn of Malice, she not only increased her power, she can do piercing damage. There is also a danger to the monster who battles with her dragon. Thanks to that spell, after the battle, the monster would lose 600 attack and defense points and couldn't be destroyed."_

"But why would she use that card, if the monster stays alive," Blake asked.

"It's because of the monster next to her," Jaune briefly said analyzing the field.

" _Right, Tytannial has a power of 2800 on her side. However, judging by direction of her field, she could destroy Stardust in a single turn,"_ Red deducted.

"How," Yang said now confused.

" _Her dragon has one unique power not many have,"_ Red explained, _"If she has a plant monster in her graveyard, she banish it, change a monster into attack position and reduce its power to zero."_

"And with Thorn of Malice equipped to Black Rose," Nora first said.

"She would've dealt over 5800 points of damage," Pyrrha realized, calculating the battle damage.

"That would mean she could've floored Stardust with that alone," Yang said getting on.

"But why didn't she attack if she had it," Weiss wondered.

" _Because there is one thing that can change it around,"_ Red said before going silent.

"… The face down cards," Jaune realized, while Red nodded.

"And that means if one of them made a slip-up, they would lose," Ruby analyzed.

" _You are all correct on that,"_ Stardust said hearing everything while looking at Black Rose.

" _Oh Stardust,"_ Black Rose said lovingly, _"I would prefer that we continue on with our battle?"_

" _Very well my dear,"_ Stardust complied drawing a card, _"For now I'll just place a card face down."_

" _Oh you shouldn't have,"_ Black Rose said drawing a card, _"I play my Pot of Greed to draw two cards,"_ she said doing the action getting three cards in her hand, _"Now I play the card known as Double Spell!"_

A card appears with magicians holding a blue and red orb colliding with one another as a portal opens on the floor.

" _Here's how it works, by sending one spell from my hand to the grave, I can choose any spell you had in your graveyard and activate it as my own,"_ Black Rose stated, _"And I choose your Card of Sanctity!"_

Light on the card flashed before fading as the two dragons reloaded their entire hand to six cards.

" _Oh good,"_ Black Rose said, _"I just happen to draw Watapon! When this fluff is drawn by magic, trap, or monster, I can summon it directly out!"_

Coming out on the field, is a small, adorable, fluffy monster with two antennas with puffballs at the tip. To add even more cuteness, it had big, indigo eyes that signifies its adorability.

 **Watapon**

 **Level: 1**

 **Attribute: Light**

 **ATK/DEF: 200/300**

"IT'S SO CUTE!" Ruby, Weiss, and Nora said as they want to pet it with love.

" _But it's not staying here for long! For my next move I summon forth Twilight Rose Knight!"_ She declared.

Jumping into the battle was a petite boy who is half of Ren's height. Clad in dark armor with a light pink cape, the boy had a horned crown on his head while wielding a short sword.

 **Twilight Rose Knight**

 **Level: 3**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **ATK/DEF: 1000/1000**

Pyrrha could only look at the boy, silently squealing in her mind, as she thinks of her partner in such a young age.

" _Thanks to him, I get to summon a level four or less monster into the game! And I choose my Dandylion!"_ she said as the monster appeared near her.

"Why does she have cards that are so cute," Weiss wondered.

" _Let's say this, to bring an edge on her style,"_ Red merely said.

" _I then play my Seed of Deception! With it, I can bring out one more monster! So come forth Copy Plant!"_ Black Rose activated and summoned another monster.

Unlike the other monsters, Copy Plant is basically made of giant roots and its grassy green eyes are barely revealed.

 **Copy Plant**

 **Level: 1**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **ATK/DEF: 0/0**

"Why would she summon a monster like that," Jaune asked.

Before anyone could explain, Black Rose pitched in.

" _With my plant out, I can copy a level of one of my plant monsters! So I choose my Dandylion,"_ Black Rose declared.

The eyes shined on Copy Plant its body crunched and altered. Slowly but surely, it sprouted itself as a spitting image of Dandylion.

 **Copy Plant Level: 1-3**

" _Now I tune my Twilight Rose Knight with my Dandylion! In order to bring forth… Splendid Rose!"_ Black Rose exclaimed as the monsters combined forth and bring out one of Black Rose's powerful monsters.

 **Splendid Rose**

 **Level: 6**

 **Attribute: Wind**

 **ATK/DEF: 2200/2000**

" _Since Dandylion was sent to the grave, two fluff tokens take its place,"_ Black Rose described Dandylion's special ability as the two tokens came forth.

" _Now I tune with Copy Plant, Watapon, and my two tokens to Synchro Summon another regal being! Come forth Queen of Thorns!"_ Black Rose called out her monster as the monster she used dissipated.

As the earth beneath crumbles, another plant sprouts into the frame. Standing somewhere at Glynda's height with pale white skin, her body reveals only her biceps, face, and upper abdomen. Her hands were narrow Venus flytrap plants, poison ivy leaves decorate around her, rose petals acted as small wings, and her legs, while smooth, are made of green roots. Thigh-length rose petals acted as her skirt, black wood covered around her stomach, and at her head lays a trident-like crown.

 **Queen of Thorns**

 **Level: 6**

 **Attribute: Light**

 **ATK/DEF: 2200/1800**

"Whoa," Jaune said in awe as the others look to see Black Rose have four powerful monsters on her side, while Stardust only has two that are powerful.

But despite the numbers, the only thing standing in their way was Shooting Star Dragon, who has 3300 attack points.

" _So Stardust, ready to see defeat once more,"_ Black Rose challenged her starry dragon.

However her answer was a very loud roar as the eight cover their ears and her monsters slid back from the force.

" _Not today my dear,"_ Stardust said, _"Since I already activated Threatening Roar, none of your monsters will attack this turn."_

" _Very well then, I'll just wait for my next turn then,"_ Black Rose said with a predatory smile.

" _Then let's just see if you have a next turn,"_ Stardust said drawing a card and looking into his hand.

' _I have two monsters in attack mode, ready to take out at least some of her monsters,'_ Stardust thought, _'However she did have a powerful barricade with her. If my upgraded form manages to get four whole attacks on her monsters, all it'll get for is 3000 points of damage and my other form will finish her off. But knowing her, she would have a backup plan just in case I would deal such a blow. We have been together for what felt like an eternity, so she may know more of my moves than anyone else had. Back at Mountain Glenn, she got a good look at Ruby's hybridized deck, she may have ways to counters my abilities and my attacks. And it all goes to that one face down. None of the cards in my hand are able to destroy it. Plus she knows destroying my cards will do no good, my forms can stop it with no effort at all.'_

" _I'll start off with Rush Recklessly,"_ Stardust said, _"With the power of this spell, my dragon form gains 700 attack points!"_

Stardust Dragon's body began to glow white for a short time and then gives a menacing roar.

 **Stardust Dragon: 2500-3200**

"Now those two have almost the same attack points," Ruby said jittering with excitement.

" _Now I activate the power of Shooting Star,"_ he said as the latter roared, _"By looking into the first five cards of my deck, if they happen to be tuner monsters, he then gains an additional attack. But if I happen to draw five tuners, Shooting Star will be able to attack five whole times!"_

Stardust drew five whole cards. As he revealed the cards he drew, the cards are in order: Fortress Warrior, Tune Warrior, Hyper Synchron, Fleur de Synchron, and another Effect Veiler.

"That's four tuners," Weiss said in shock that he is able to strike four times.

" _Sorry my dear, but you lost,"_ Stardust declared with a small bow.

Shooting Star roared as it flew up to the sky. But as it did, afterimages separated and had different colors: red, blue, yellow, and purple. When it stopped and reared its fist, it made a punch as the four images barrel down with lightning, while Stardust's dragon fired a silvery blast. The shots made a hit on Black Rose's field as smoke erupted all over.

Stardust merely looked at the smoke, before he then smiled at what he saw.

The smoke had cleared… and all her monsters are fine. Her dragon form developed an indigo, transparent shield around all of them as they hadn't suffered any attack at all.

"No way," Ren said eyes widened with shock.

"Not even a mark of damage on her," Pyrrha and Yang said in disbelief.

Black Rose merely gave a mere evil smirk as she looked at him hungrily.

" _Nice try Stardust,"_ Black Rose said, _"Did you honestly think I would let my friends go down so easily. Ever since our fateful duels, we both had multitudes of strategies and styles we have played. From the strongest attacks to the quickest defeats. So I always had a backup plan when going against you… and it's a good thing Waboku is always most helpful in situations like this!"_

The eight look to her field and saw a card flipped up and shined.

" _Thanks to Waboku, my monsters can't be destroyed by battle or card effect, and as a bonus all damage ever done to me is reduced to zero,"_ Black Rose described the effect of her trap.

"A trap that makes your monster invincible and take no damage, that thing would've inspired Atlas to create something like that," Weiss said but muttered the last part.

" _Well I knew this would happen eventually,"_ Stardust said, _"So for my next move, I shall place the majority of my hand face down on the field!"_ five face down cards appeared all at once while leaving one card in his hand, _"Now it's your move."_

 **Stardust Dragon: 3200-2500**

"Man, it looks like Ruby's dragon is going to have a problem," Jaune commented.

" _You are correct Jaune Arc,"_ Red said.

"Umm, I hate to ask but how is it now bad," Weiss grudgingly asked.

" _Hmm, it is quite obvious when one knows how the monsters work,"_ Red retorted, _"As long as Tytannial is on the field, she can sacrifice a plant monster with any card that destroys anything on the field. Not only that, you see Queen of Thorns has a very powerful ability that is deadly to anyone. If someone summons anything that isn't a plant, they must pay 1000 points for that one summon."_

"And Stardust uses a strategy that would summon more than one monster," Jaune added.

"While Black Rose has monsters that are nearly all plant monsters, so it makes her immune to her monster's effect," Ren realized catching on.

"And she still has her best monsters out and ready to tear him apart," Blake said grimly.

" _It's my turn now,"_ Black Rose drew, _"And prepare for a beating, I play my other Pot of Greed to draw two new cards!"_

" _Then I play my trap card,"_ Stardust activated, _"Talisman of Reversal! Since you drew cards out of your draw phase, I get to draw depending on how many cards you have, and I count three!"_

Instantly, he drew out three new cards, making it four in his hand.

" _As always you try to get a step ahead of me,"_ Black Rose noted, _"But I on the other try to destroy any chance of victory. Tell me Stardust, remember the spell card Ruby used to fight her clone?"_

" _She used a variety,"_ Stardust said, _"And that would mean you have one of her cards!"_

" _Oh you're still charming as ever, but you're right, I play the Solidarity spell!"_ Black Rose said activating her spell.

"Oh no," Ruby exclaimed now remembering that card.

" _Now all my plants gain 800 attack points,"_ Black Rose declared as green energy surges through her monsters' bodies.

 **Splendid Rose: 2200-3000**

 **Queen of Thorns: 2200-3000**

 **Tytannial, Princess of Camellias: 2800-3600**

A few of them gulped as they see Black Rose with four monsters more than three thousand points, while Stardust merely has two has his defense and only the face downs he has. The question that lingers in their mind is: will it be enough?

" _Now I activate Splendid Rose's effect, by banishing Gigaplant in my graveyard, your Shooting Star loses half of his power!"_ Black Rose declares as multiples vines have the said monster in a bind.

 **Shooting Star: 3300-1650**

" _You left me no choice, but I activate my trap, Impenetrable Attack,"_ Stardust activated, _"With this they safe from your destruction!"_

" _Not for long,"_ Black Rose snickered, _"Splendid Rose, attack Shooting Star Dragon!"_

By her order, Splendid Rose jumped at an impressive height and struck Shooting Star's head with a double kick.

 **Stardust: 4000-2650**

" _And now my dragon form will attack your upgraded form,"_ Black Rose said as the said beast breathed dark fire at Shooting Star.

 **Stardust: 2650-1300**

" _Now the power of Thorn of Malice breaks his power,"_ Black Rose said as her dragon unleashed its whips.

Every strike from her whips, left deep gashes on Shooting Star's skin, it didn't help that the thorns were there, pulling small chunks of flesh with painful results as small rivers of white blood now flow. Even the sounds of the dragon's painful roars made RWBY and JNPR shiver.

 **Shooting Star Dragon: 1650-1050**

" _Now I activate the power of Splendid Rose, by banishing Lonefire Blossom, I can half its power and allow it to strike again!"_ Black Rose declared as her monster lost some power.

"Again," Yang said in disbelief while Ruby was grimly reminded of her duel.

 **Splendid Rose: 3000-1900**

" _Now attack it once more!"_ Black Rose pointed at Shooting Star as Splendid Rose jumped up and brought its vines down like a guillotine.

" _Not so fast, go Staunch Defender!"_ Stardust revealed as the card showed a Marauding Captain going against a towering Despair of the Dark in a graveyard, _"Now with the power of this card, your monsters must now attack my original form!"_

" _You conniving devil!"_ Black Rose yelled.

Just as Rose's whips were about to strike Shooting Star, but Stardust Dragon intervened and blocked with its forearm. He then retaliated with its cosmetic breath, now vaporizing the loyal plant.

 **Black Rose: 4000-3400**

" _Nice, now her monsters are now forced to strike out his original form,"_ Red said impressed.

Cursed by the trap, the Queen of Thorns unleashed a flurry of seed-like bullets from her claws while Tytannial brought forth a fluorescent beam.

" _Now I activate the power of my Rising Energy!"_ Stardust activated, _"Thanks to this, my form can gain 1500 more points by discarding one card from my hand!"_

 **Stardust Dragon: 2500-4000**

His dragon form unleashed its breath and stopped their attacks in their tracks. A power fight goes on, until Stardust overwhelmed them and cloaked them his fire as the two made a silent scream.

 **Black Rose: 3400-2400-2000**

" _You will pay for that Stardust,"_ Black Rose promised, _"For now I place a face down and equip myself with Dragon Shield!"_

Instantly, spiked pieces of armor floated around her draconic self and then embedded themselves on the chest, wings, back and head. She roared more with ambition as she looked at them with this evil glint in her eye.

 **Shooting Star Dragon: 1050-3300-2700**

 **Stardust Dragon: 4000-2500**

' _Why did it have to be that card of all things,'_ Stardust thought.

' _Why did she have to use that one,'_ Red thought face palming.

"Is something wrong Red," Jaune said looking at him curiously.

" _Let's say this Jaune, it's going to be torture for him,"_ Red said grimly.

"How will that card make his torment," Ruby asked confused on what Red meant.

" _Trust me,"_ Red said as they look at the field.

(Four turns later with the sound of old piano music playing)

Stardust's field was a completely mess with a few face downs still on. But the dragons hadn't had chance of mercy as the two are sprawled on the ground in pain, especially Shooting Star who had his wing broken. Filled with gashes on their scales and filled the sound with their painful groaning. Even Stardust is groaning, but he is still standing tall.

The worse thing is neither had their life points fall even a single point, while Black Rose smirks at him and her dragon grooming her fluorescent body. In fact the only ones that are taking damage were his dragons. To make it worse, Black Rose managed to get her to attack twice in a single battle.

 **Shooting Star Dragon: 1500**

 **Stardust Dragon: 1300**

" _My dear, you did that on purpose,"_ Stardust mildly accused.

" _Not my fault I am having fun,"_ Black Rose said with an innocent smile.

' _How is it fun when you are continuously beating them up,'_ RWBY and JNPR thought anxiously, while looking at the down dragons with gloom.

" _Well, I expected that would happen eventually,"_ Red said sitting down on a makeshift throne, while eating a big bucket of popcorn.

"Why won't she just end it already," Blake whimpered, "Look at them, they can't take it anymore!"

"This takes the things in my mind a little too far," Yang muttered thinking of how differently this duel would play out.

"Come on, do something," Jaune begged Stardust to win.

" _You think I didn't try,"_ Stardust retorted at Jaune.

"I know you can do it, I believe in you," Ruby said trying to give Stardust hope, waving a small flag that had his name.

' _Aren't I supposed to be the one giving hope,'_ Stardust thought but thanked Ruby for her support.

" _If you don't mind,"_ Black Rose said drawing a card, now making a hand of three once again, _"I now play my equip card known as the Axe of Despair! With it my dragon gains 1000 attack points!"_

 **Black Rose Dragon: 3000-4000**

" _Now I activate the spell known as Mystical Space Typhoon! I'm not using on your cards, I'm using it on my dragon shield!"_ she said and explained at the same time.

Harsh winds surround the rosy dragon as it shook its entire body. One by one, the armor pieces shatter and fall as the dragon is free from its additional weight.

"Now without it, she can beat Stardust," Ruby said now worried for her dragon.

" _Face oblivion,"_ Black Rose exclaimed as her form breathed its dark fire once more.

" _I activate Shooting Star's effect, by banishing it away I can negate your attack here and now!"_ Stardust swiftly activated.

Shooting Star swiftly dissipated into star dust as the particles form a shielding, blocking her attack.

" _I'll get you next time, I'll place two cards face down,"_ Black Rose declared.

Then Shooting Star appears once again, now no longer in pain and its scars are gone.

 **Shooting Star Dragon: 3300**

" _Let's see if you have a turn,"_ he drew again, _"I play my Magical Stone Excavator! By sending two cards to the graveyard, I can get any spell I tossed to the graveyard!"_

He then retrieved the spell he needs to for his turn.

" _Now I activate my Graceful Revival on my field,"_ Stardust said, _"By using this trap, I can summon a level two or lower monster, so come out my Effect Veiler!"_

Soon the same angelic girl appeared near Stardust.

" _Now I summon my Tuningware from my hand!"_ Stardust summoned.

A little thing the size of a toddler appeared with a yellow scarf and had a frying pan on its head to the point you can only see its green eyes.

 **Tuningware**

 **Level: 1**

 **Attribute: Light**

 **ATK/DEF: 100/300**

"Hey Ruby, doesn't it remind you of when you were young, you would put on a frying pan to act as a superhero," Yang snickered at the monster while Ruby temporarily pouted before smiling at the memory.

" _By tuning with my level one monsters, I get to bring out Formula Synchron back to the fight!"_ he exclaimed as the said monster appeared once again.

" _Thanks to its effect, I can draw one extra card. Then I play a magic that started it all… Limit Overdrive!"_ Stardust replied.

" _Oh, is he going to do it,"_ Red said anticipating the synchro summon.

" _By sending Shooting Star Dragon and Formula Synchron back to the Extra Deck, I get to summon one of the most powerful forms I have crafted!"_ Stardust said dramatically as the two merged together.

" _Do you remember this form my dear… my Shooting Quasar Dragon!?"_ Stardust challenged as a powerful force was unleashed.

It was so powerful, it launched our favorite teams off the ground for a few feet before landing softly. Slowly getting their bearings, Jaune first saw Ruby with a shocked impression with a finger pointing up. The others look to her and followed the finger up and even they were flabbergasted.

The being Stardust named was bigger than anything WBY and NPR had ever seen, while Ruby and Jaune thought it was as tall as the Earthbound Immortals. Four blade wings stand still, three large tendrils serve the bottom half, each big armored hand had a light blue orb, and a light emerald green orb emblazed at the middle. The most unique part is that its horn was long and even curved back like some meat hook. Topaz eyes shined as the being roared on its awakening.

 **Shooting Quasar Dragon**

 **Level: 12**

 **Attribute: Light**

 **ATK/DEF: 4000/4000**

Red couldn't help but laugh at the spectacle before him. No one in his life could ever have boldness of Stardust other than his successors. The moment someone brings forth one of Stardust's most powerful forms, his enemies will be in awe and some will cower in fear. In fact, only the most powerful or skilled beings could have the honor of challenging it face to face. And Black Rose is one of the few.

" _Can you still fight with that Stardust,"_ Black Rose said deadpanned as WBY and NPR looked at her in disbelief, not even a sign of anxiety on her eyes… but only calmness.

" _Yes,"_ Stardust said as his monster's mouth began to be clouded with cosmetic energy.

Black Rose took to the skies to where the two can see face to face. Simultaneously they breathed fire at another. When they clashed, the force they crafted made the grass pushed back, while RWBY and JNPR held their ground and try to look at the assault. The two beings were frighteningly equal as a massive flash enveloped around them, and their forms began to crack and shatter.

The light disappeared and Shooting Star now appears where the beams have met.

" _Whenever Shooting Quasar leaves the field, Shooting Star can replace and strike where you are,"_ Stardust exclaimed and explained as Shooting Star goes in for a kamikaze attack.

Black Rose merely smirked at the sight before her and activated her trap.

The moment the trap sprung, her draconic form erupted from the ground and flew toward Shooting Star like a speeding bullet.

"How is that even possible?!" Yang and Weiss exclaimed pointing at the opposing dragon.

" _Easy,"_ she said to them, _"With my Call of the Haunted!"_

"Even if you brought it back, you'll still take damage!"Ruby pointed out.

" _Oh I know,"_ she said with a smile as she pressed another button.

 **Black Rose: 2000-1100**

 **Black Rose Dragon: 2400-3600**

The flowery dragon made an earth-shaking roar as it charged forward without hesitation. The two clashed, but Shooting Star had red lights cracking around him before he fell to the ground and shattered on impact, signifying its destruction.

 **Stardust: 1300-1000**

"There's no way," Ren, Nora, and Blake said in unison.

" _You knew you would still take damage, that's why you had that Prideful Roar trap card,"_ Stardust pointed to the activated card.

" _It does signify who I am Stardust with these two traps,"_ Black Rose said with wonder, _"It wouldn't matter how many times I have been blasted, impaled, or brutalized, I will always come back!"_

" _But the effect doesn't stay, only after you bested my best forms,"_ Stardust pointed out.

 **Black Rose Dragon: 3600-2400**

" _Then you know the original attack from you could hardly harm me,"_ she too pointed out.

Stardust then charged his breath once more and unleashed it to finally end the dragon of destruction. But to their surprise and even Stardust, the dragon still stands, tall and powerful.

 **Black Rose: 1100-1000**

" _I was sure she would fall again, how you managed to do it,"_ Stardust questioned.

" _You aren't the only one with an ace in your sleeve, the answer is simple… look in front of her,"_ she retorted pointing forward.

They all followed her advice and sees a shield so transparent, it is almost invisible.

" _My last trap card just happens to be my Safe Zone, it protects my form from destruction in battle and card, while she can't be targeted by any card effect at all,"_ Black Rose explained, _"And I just happen to place it face down during the last four turns from my 'constant' bombardment."_

" _That may be, but there is still a card I haven't played. And it's Burden of the Mighty! Now all your monsters lose their power by 100 for the total level it has,"_ Stardust countered.

 **Black Rose Dragon: 2400-1700**

" _And I'll end with one face down,"_ he finished.

" _Then it's my move,"_ She drew, _"And I happen to have a Burden of the Mighty of my own!"_

As soon as the card activated, Stardust began to grow as weak as his beloved dragon.

 **Stardust Dragon: 2500-1700**

"Now they are both equal in strength and life points," Ruby exclaimed as she sweated with anxiety.

" _Now attack his dragon form,"_ She declared as her form breathed fire again.

Just as it collided, something similarly invisible blocked it from initiating his destruction.

" _Great minds do think alike, especially since I have my own Safe Zone as well,"_ Stardust clicking with his tongue.

" _So now we're back in full circle then,"_ Black Rose commented.

" _And now everything is set for the end of the duel,"_ Red said combining his claw tips like a pleased spectator, _"Wouldn't you agree Jaune?"_

Jaune could merely nod at the sight before them.

"Not to be rude, but can someone tell us why are they like this?" Yang wondered.

" _I don't have to explain it to you, though I'm pretty sure Weiss and Pyrrha will tell you,"_ Red implied.

The six look at the two with curiosity as the said girls actually know the situation.

"This may be a long shot, but I think this may be where they will try to give the final blow to another," Weiss theorized.

"The two are basically anticipating the other's next move, waiting for the other to slip up. For in this case…" Pyrrha said.

"It is an actual battle with their minds," Ren said up to speed.

"But they had known each other for so long," Ruby pointed out, "They fell in love, they were married and never betrayed one's own trust."

"A battle between two star-crossed lovers," Blake said while mentally getting a new idea based on the circumstance.

"But there can only be one outcome," Jaune grimly said.

Four more turns came by more swiftly as the two dragons merely placed face downs again. The two were in a stare-off, their decks are halfway to being empty and their dragon forms leer at each other to see who can make the big mistake.

" _So Stardust, ready to see it to the end,"_ Black Rose questioned.

" _I think we both are,"_ he answered honestly.

" _Hmph, Black Rose Dragon attack Stardust!"_ Black Rose made the move at last as her dragon form breathes fire on them.

" _Then I play,"_ Stardust said.

" _My trap,"_ Black Rose said.

" _Dust Tornado!"_ they activated in unison.

" _With the power of this trap I can destroy one spell or trap on the field, farewell Safe Zone,"_ they miraculously said in sync as their traps are no more.

" _I then play out my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow to negate your attack!"_ Stardust activated as a rusty scarecrow blocked the assault.

" _By the look of your expression, you can't make any more moves, so I'll go ahead then,"_ Stardust said noting the grave look as he drew a card, _"Now I shall attack with my dragon!"_

Now the dragon now has a chance as it blew fire again.

" _Then I shall activate my last trap,"_ Black Rose exclaimed, _"Doble Passe!"_

Now the flowery dragon took a turn by unleashing all her whips at once.

" _By the effect of this trap, our monsters can now only make direct attacks on us!"_ Black Rose said.

Just by a narrow foot, the attacks diverted to the duelists as a flash shined.

 **Black Rose & Stardust: 1000-0**

The flash has finally ended as the eight and Red see Stardust and Black Rose on their backs and beside each other.

" _Hard to believe in the many lifetimes,"_ Stardust said, _"I have been tied to only you."_

" _I as well, usually I am upset with the outcome, but I feel content on where we stand,"_ Black Rose said.

The two look to each and smiled at where they are as they stand up to meet their spectators. Red stood from his makeshift throne and gave a slow clap at them as Jaune joined and then all of them applauded before them.

"You two were amazing," Ruby yelled shaking with happiness.

"I hate to admit it, but that was an incredible match," Weiss admitted before them.

"That was like the most super, duper tense match I had ever seen!" Nora exclaimed without hesitation.

"The same goes for all of us," Pyrrha said as the others nodded in agreement.

" _Thank you all for your adulation, but doing something like that got me needing a bite, anyone hungry,"_ Black Rose asked.

The only answer she got was eight stomachs growling in unison as some were embarrassed. Black Rose then giggled at their embarrassment, before they too joined in on the laughter. This is good, everyone feeling peaceful and stress-free. It may be temporary, but it is worth everything they had dealt with.

 **To Be Continued.**


	26. Ch 20 Assault on the Enemy

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Takahashi Kazuki respectively.**

 **Here is another fun-making chapter I made for you guys. While I had fun making this story, I have news of something on at the bottom of chapter.**

 **Without any ado, here is Chapter 20, enjoy!**

* * *

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh Theme)**

 **[Ruby's symbol appears on top as Ruby Rose stays in the middle as she then separated, one with her innocent self on the left, while the right is Stardust facing right]**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **[Ruby's shadow shifts as it becomes Stardust Dragon with his amber eyes glowing]**

 **(Your move!)**

 **[Ruby's astral body flies in the vacuum of space as thousands of cards fly around her like an atom with giant beasts breathing fire and ice]**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **[Thunder clashed as monsters pour out from the land, sea and air. Zombies abruptly come up from the graveyard. Volcanoes erupted as Grimm ran to avoid their molten death. Multiple creatures came out and attack the city of Vale. Team JNPR attempt to fight off a giant T-rex as Yang is surrounded by raptors. In the skies, Weiss and Blake were trying to fight a green legless dragon in the Bullhead but was being trapped by lightning bolts. Ruby and Jaune then fall into a large portal as they called their friends for help.]**

 **(Your move!)**

 **[Ruby faces off a man in dark armor as she flows show bright red while the man in dark armor flows black and white. The camera then shows the man in dark armor on his throne while cards surround him like a shield. The scene switches to show a piece of armor fall off to reveal a small black pupil in its blood red eye.]**

 **(Ruby: It's time to du-du-du-du-dududududududuel!)**

 **[The camera shows Ruby's aura fluctuating while Ruby show stillness]**

 **[The scenes then switch as it shows Weiss's face as she poses, Blake's face while pulling out Gambol Shroud, Yang's face in her semblance as she poises a punch, Team JNPR, Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood, and Cinder with fire tracing her right eye]**

 **[The screen cuts to Ruby as she draws a card to the sky bolts of lightning comes from the card as it reveals Elemental Heroes on the right, Junk Warrior, Junk Destroyer, Junk Archer, Turbo Warrior, and Chevalier de Fleur to the left, and finally Star Eater emerges from a star appearing at the top.]**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

* * *

A light flashed in the dorm of RWBY before it disappeared into nothing. Within the room, RWBY laid on their beds while JNPR were sprawled on the floor. Unexpectedly, a big amount of suitcases lay nearby, holding more than millions worth of Lien.

But it wasn't that, the sounds of whining were heard while the three dragons and Triforce look at them with amusement. Although the whining is actually on how they want to stay.

" _Let me guess, you wanted to stay in a little longer,"_ Red guessed.

"No duh," Yang and Ruby said with a fist up.

"It was a paradise," Jaune groaned.

"I wanted more giant pancakes," Nora complained.

"Well, you're bound to come back, you can't live there forever," Summer implied.

' _Hey Black Rose, should I tell them,'_ Stardust mentally asked.

' _I think not, otherwise they will never leave,'_ Black Rose answered.

' _You're right on that,'_ Red agreed.

" _But the time for vacation is over for now,"_ Triforce said with its visor changed to gold, _"It appears our agents have found where our enemies manufacture their ships!"_

That got them out of their stupor as RWBY jumped out of their beds and JNPR stood up incredibly quick.

"Where," Blake first asked with a loud demand.

" _They lay within the North-east of the continent of Sanus, eastern end of Vale,"_ Triforce calmly said.

"Then let's get there and crash their party," Yang implied punching her fists together.

"Yeah!"

A new voice was heard as they look at the window to see our funny monkey Faunus, who is none other than…

"Sun!" Blake squeaked as they moved back a bit as they see their friend once again hanging on a tree with his tail.

Red on the other hand merely did a few things. He walked up to him, grabbed his throat despite being upside down and dragged him inside. If that wasn't being rough, he went a foot to the right of the window and punched through the wall. Without effort, he moved his arm through the wall and tossed his caught prey inside by the window. Which turned out to be Sun's partner, Neptune Vasilias.

" _Trying to repeat what you did last time Sun Wukong,"_ Red challenged.

"It wasn't my fault," Sun first said, "And how do you know who I am?"

" _It is simple to see who usually sneaks in, especially when someone who tends to bring his friends along and tries to flirt with Yang's partner,"_ Red merely said.

"Hey, most of that is not true," Sun tried to defend himself, before subjugated by their narrow glares, "Okay some are, but I'm just being an honest huntsman who is willing to help."

" _Why would they want someone who tends to be a lawbreaker and lax enough to shrug anything like it's no big deal,"_ Black Rose questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey I can hold my own in a fight and I can hold responsibility," Sun proudly said to himself by pointing his chest with his thumb.

" _Is that so,"_ Red said as he produced a scroll and typed something.

' _Oh no,'_ WBY mentally said forgetting that they had incredible weapons, including knowledge and blackmail.

" _Sun Wukong, age 17, right-handed, student of Haven Academy, leader of team SSSN, and your semblance allows you to create clones that are able to fight for you,"_ Red described.

"Okay so you know me, but what does it-," Sun was stopped when Red put a hand up.

" _You also happen to have a record of illegal immigration, food theft, and little regard for the law,"_ Red added, shaking his head and clicking his tongue, _"Such actions would have planted you within the Vale prison."_

"Uh-Uh well… I can explain, but I am also a huntsman," Sun stuttered before them.

" _Oh, then you don't mind I show you this,"_ Red said pulling out a few pictures for them to see.

Two pictures sprouted out as they actually see what contains within. One picture on the left showed Blake and Sun wearing their Grimm masks, while another shows them attending a White Fang meeting.

" _Tell me, what would happen if the so-called huntsman of Haven, was actually sided with the enemy,"_ Red questioned getting closer to Sun's space.

" _What would happen if these photos were leaked to a few people that can see who you really are? What would happen… if your family and friends in Vacuo caught wind of your treachery?"_ Red snarled silently.

"But you got it wrong," Sun defended himself, "We were infiltrating on what are the White Fang were going to do next!"

" _I know that, RWBY knows that and team JNPR knows now. But what about the average day citizen? On the other hand… what would be possible if Ironwood and Professor Ozpin 'found' these photos on their scrolls?"_ Red said with a growl.

"Wait, you wouldn't do that to me… right?" Sun said his skin being pale as he now feels this sense of dread he never knew.

" _Oh, it depends on my mood actually. If you agree, then I won't reveal you as a traitor and you can go free. Betray us, then I will make sure you will have a front row seat in prison,"_ Red said with a threatening voice.

Sun now looks side to side as his hand are in his mouth as a sign of anxiety.

"Wait," Ruby said, "We can trust him Red, we all know he is a good guys like us. We don't need to threaten him."

" _Well, I already known him through your team, just as long as he and Neptune don't interfere then I won't have a problem,"_ Red said moving away, _"Come on we have mission to finish!"_

Reluctantly, the two members of team SSSN joined the other two teams as they leave the room with silence.

"Psst, Weiss," Neptune whispered to the heiress, "What's his big idea?"

"For a short description, he's Jaune and Ruby's friend in a very high place," Weiss whispered, "He sizes anyone with the knowledge he has with him and sees if he can be trusted. Just know this, don't make them the bad guy or you'll be found in a tight situation."

"What kind of situation?" Neptune asked.

"The kind that can make you embarrassed or blackmailed for life," Weiss answered.

" _You do realize that we can hear you, despite your whispering,"_ Triforce asked not bothering to look behind as the two clasped their mouths to keep silent, while Neptune sweated temporarily.

Just as they are outside the school, the soldiers that are with RWBY and JNPR saluted as they went back to the ship. But before they are on their way, three figures composed of Ozpin, Ironwood, and Glynda came forth in a somewhat dominant way.

" _Can I help you three,"_ Red asked with an annoying tone.

"Well, forgive us for being straightforward, but weren't you supposed to give them a vacation for all their hard work," Ozpin said confused that they would take them already.

" _They did, they got their vacation and are ready to go out on the world again,"_ Red said, _"State your business fast, we need to be going on our new mission."_

"We were thinking on what our students had said to us," Ozpin said while Ironwood quietly growled, "And we decided that we would send a few teams that can act as witnesses on everything that transpired."

" _Oh this is rich,"_ Red said, _"The astounding headmaster decides to arrogantly take his pawns on a real battlefield for the first time. I already expected this since I know you've been so passive and ignorant."_

"Then watch your tongue then," Ironwood warned.

" _Like I care of your pitiful threats,"_ Red said waving him off, _"But I did foresee this event, since the attack on Beacon and the sudden attack that left many of your students incapacitated."_

The three winced when that event happened. That left everyone writhing in mental pain and the Grimm tried to attack the school while they're down. The only ones who saved the day was when Red's and Crow's soldiers stepped in as the best defense.

" _So within our time, I am willing to give you a preview of what's going on. In my conditions,"_ Red said the last deeply.

* * *

On Vale's skies, the dragon ship soared through without signs of stopping. But on the other thing soaring behind them, was an Atlesian airship following the flight path they are going to.

The conditions of Red made had actually simple terms: At least two teams including team SSSN join and the three come with them on their ship. However a airship of that size may have been too much, but it is General Ironwood we're talking about, willing to be more… open-minded than Ozpin's passivity. So far Ozpin had second year team CFVY and one more team. But the team was made of three right now. It is actually none other than Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai, and their leader Cinder Fall.

"Remind me again on why we joined them," Mercury whispered to his 'comrades'.

"Why wouldn't we Mercury," Cinder answered equally quiet, "After all, this is an opportunity we can't ignore. We can have an insight of who these people are and what they have been doing."

"Just be happy that Ozpin actually let us join," Emerald said as Cinder agreed with the mint-haired thief.

Meanwhile where team SSSN is at, Scarlet David and Sage looked to their troublesome leader with looks that say 'what did you do'.

"Hey Sun, what did you do get us in like this," Sage asked his Faunus leader.

"It's not my fault okay, I was just trying to see what they're up to and the next thing we knew, we had to come along," Sun argued.

"Maybe it would've been better if we let them be," Neptune debated.

"How was I supposed to know they are those guys that can blackmail or threaten us to no extent," Sun tried to defend himself.

"I just hope we know what we are doing," Scarlet said looking to where the professors and general are.

* * *

" _It is nice to see that they are willing to see it our way,"_ Red commented to himself, _"No incoming threats, no signs of attack, they are under our own thumb."_

"We don't have to be threatening Red," Pyrrha said before him.

" _Between Ozpin's passivity and Ironwood's arrogant command of a robotic army, what other way would you want me to be. Honestly Ancient Fairy Dragon, or Fiona right now, has better ways of diplomacy than me,"_ Red retorted to the champion of Mistral.

"Aren't you some powerful being that can make them give something beneficial," Blake questioned the demonic dragon.

" _I am a monster who looks out for my soldiers, the people and our stability,"_ Red merely answered, _"I admit I can be diplomatic, but those two are like two sides of a coin with General Ironwood reluctantly obeying Headmaster Ozpin."_

"Sir, we are approaching our destination," one of the pilots said on the cockpit.

" _Halt the ship, and arm every arsenal we have,"_ Red ordered.

"Understood," the pilot said as he relayed the order.

" _Ruby, if you would be so kind,"_ Red said while Ruby nodded.

"Battle stations!" Ruby yelled quite high as the soldiers in the back prepped their gear.

Black Rose began to walk to the rear of the ship, before she felt a hand on her arm as it was Ruby who stopped and had a face that meant they need to talk.

A while later with only two of them in a private corridor as they began their own conversation.

"What happened back there," Ruby wondered.

" _Let me guess, why they didn't notice your mom,"_ Black Rose guessed.

"Yes, when Red discussed terms, my mom merely walked around," Ruby said, "But no one noticed her, even the Headmaster. Why is that?" she then sounded worried.

" _I knew this day would sooner or later,"_ Black Rose said, _"Listen, when we finish here on the mission, I will provide a good explanation. And honestly, your mother wanted you to know too. So, can you be patient enough to wait until the mission is done?"_

Ruby looked at her topaz eyes and then nodded in agreement. Turning her back, she headed out where the others are now. When Black Rose followed, she stopped for a few moments before speaking out.

" _I know you were trying to eavesdrop and you knew like Ruby did. But as I described, you will learn the details when we're done. I hope you have enough patience just like her,"_ Black Rose stated before walking again.

On her way out, there was Yang leaning on a wall with her arms crossed as she then looked to Black Rose with uncertainty. Eventually she too walked alongside her.

" _Link me to the ship,"_ Red ordered as the pilot obliged and made connection.

* * *

Within the ship, a broadcast was made loud and clear to the huntsmen as they paid attention.

" _Now I am going to say it once, so listen up,"_ Red started, _"You may be wondering on why everything has transpired on the past days. Well, I am going to explain it to you in a less complicated way. Our discoveries have found powerful weapons that can easily defeat you and Beacon with ease."_

Three pairs of ears picked up as they got curious.

"There's no way it's this easy," Mercury whispered again.

"Quiet down Mercury," Cinder calmly whispered.

" _But they are now in full possession of a shadow organization,"_ Red continued, _"The weapons they have taken have made them secretly stronger, away from your hidden eyes. They are massing their armies, produce agents deep within your kingdoms, and plan the annihilation of those who stand in their way. And to make matters difficult for you, they even made their A-W-F, Alternate White Fang, Faunus soldiers loyal to their cause."_

A series of whispers echoed the ship before Red continued.

" _Which also leads to where you are all at,"_ Red continued, _"Where we are right now holds one of the key factories they place here in Sanus. Uploading the feed now."_

More than a few pairs of eyes glued to the appeared screen. Already there are dozens of Anti-air defense weaponry decorated around the skyscraper-like facility. Acting as body guards, Atlesian Paladins march all over as the facility's guards.

" _Now do you see why we are this tense,"_ Red's voice rang again, _"They are capable of taking and manufacturing their own forces right under your sensitive noses. Since the invasions on Beacon, this is who was responsible. This place is accountable for mass-producing AK-200s, Paladins, and even capital airships only Atlas would create. Our first joint mission together… is its very destruction!"_

* * *

Red ended the connection as the two teams looked at him with looks that said 'really.'

"Was it necessary to stretch and change the truth," Blake asked.

" _Maybe, maybe not,"_ Red retorted before ordering the pilots, _"I want every missile fired on the AA guns and have our gunners concentrate fire on the enemy ammunition and forces. Once done, get us a landing zone."_

"Yes sir," The pilot said crisply as he began pushing some buttons.

The huntsmen on the capital ship were then witnessed to the small ship's surprising arsenal. In a few minutes, a majority of its defenses were destroyed with incredible accuracy. They watch the ship moved forward with no relent as it continued to fire upon the facility with scary brutality. Already the thing was heading right in front of it without a fear of being shot down.

" _This is too easy,"_ Red noted based on the battle with just one ship.

"Secure a landing zone," Jaune said as the ship descends to the ground.

Already they began to walk out of the ship and look out to the scarred battlefield. The poor Paladins didn't even get a chance to retaliate from the assault. Hard to believe that one ship is capable of such destruction.

"Alright guys, move out!" Ruby happily exclaimed as they began their journey to the castle.

"Uh ma'am," a soldier called out to their attention, "May I advise having us take the top while team JNPR takes the ground floor?"

"Huh, that's actually a good idea," Weiss commented liking the idea.

"At least that way we'll cover more of the building," Blake said.

Already they were given a set of grapple guns by the soldiers as they prepare to devise a divide and conquer strategy: Team RWBY aimed at the top, while Team JNPR leads the ground floor. Such strategy can help even sandwich them with overwhelming force or perhaps outmaneuver them. Either way, there may be little chance of escaping from them. As they act on, the Dragon ship ascended up again leaving a contingent of soldiers to follow the teams.

Team RWBY managed to have two grapple guns each for their use as a squad of six soldiers followed. The first set reached around the third way of the building as they swing up at incredible speed, even Weiss screamed at the sudden velocity while the others jerked or hooted. Swiftly they used the other and soared higher than before. While they fly up, Ruby's silver eyes caught a glimpse of a dark knight looking back at her and her team with interest.

"Found someone," Ruby yelled enough for them to hear.

Already everyone eased their grip as the speed gradually slows. Just as they are falling back, they gained their velocity again, preparing to create a dropkick on the windows. The windows simultaneously crashed as the group came in with force. Yang's dropkick though almost touched the knight were it not for moving at the second as she kicked an unfortunate White Fang member. Immediately their soldiers aimed at the knight, while RWBY got their bearings before looking at him.

"You know I have heard that your team has a thing for the dramatic flair, but this takes it a bit far wouldn't you agree?" the knight asked not even surprised at their unique assault.

"If you were here longer than us, then you should've seen it a mile away," Yang said prepping her Ember Celica, while Blake nodded at her statement.

"True, but I did anticipate it," the knight said as it brought up one of his arms and showed a fair amount of blond hair.

Yang gasped at the sight as she touched her golden hair. Instantly her eyes turned red, screaming with bloodlust as she propelled herself to end the knight. Just as she was ready to send the knight out of the building, the knight sidestepped and shoved her on the back. Unfortunately, this made Yang realize she was going to fall off the building instead. She tried to stop herself with one foot, but she was already at the edge, now flailing her arms back to avoid falling to her doom. Thankfully, Ruby had her semblance and caught her sister's other foot as she pulled her back to safety. Now the team had narrowed eyes directly pointed at the dark knight, ready to take it out.

"Before you and your forces arrived here, I had a fleet all ready to destroy the island of Vytal," the knight noted, "But since you've destroyed my defenses so easily, I had it return. It won't be long before your precious professors find themselves outnumbered."

"Well there is still us and team JNPR still here to stop you," Ruby said pointing her finger at the knight.

"Yes, and I have fully expected for this to happen," the knight said as he brought out a weapon.

It was a two-handed double-edged sword. Unlike Yatsuhashi's sword, the sword was dark and elegant with a purple and black scheme. It had a large hilt protecting its hand, and more unsettling is that it's so well-made, Ruby can even see a part of her reflection.

Wielding it with only one hand and with skill, the knight emitted a dark energy and purple lightning into the blade. The knight raised it up high and swiftly swung it down with force.

* * *

The entire skyscraper shook, its supports crumbling, windows shattered by the sudden quake, and slowly it began to tumble down. Jaune, his team, and his soldiers got out as soon as the building shook and watched with awe and fear as the skyscraper collapses. Team RWBY used their semblance and weapons as they guided themselves back on ground floor to safety. Now close to team JNPR, they see the building finally become nothing more than mere rubble.

Yang could only let out a low whistle as the others believe nothing could survive that.

Within the smoke, the dark knight appears before them without as much as a single scratch. Lifting its large sword on its shoulder as if it was mere baggage.

"Guys, what happened," Jaune asked.

"That thing just obliterated the building with just a single swing," Blake yelled out.

"No way," Ren said.

"Yes way," Yang exclaimed as the knight walked closer.

"Either way, there are a few outcomes that'll say some will survive," the knight said, "The question is though, which of you will be the first to die?"

Almost immediately, Nora jumped high and swung her hammer down. The knight countered by swinging its vile blade. A loud clash was heard as Nora landed on her rear and then charged at the knight. Unlike the feisty girl, the knight still stood its ground, but its sword landed a few feet. Feeling some of the damage on its wrist, the knight had underestimated the hammer girl.

Nora slammed her hammer down, but the knight caught a part of the handle with astonishing agility, even Nora was caught off guard. The knight's armbraces began to surge red electricity as it leered directly at her eyes. Grasping her at the lower jaw, it forced her head back. Normally, JNPR wouldn't care for electric attacks at Nora since she's able to absorb it to her power. Unfortunately the screams of their agonizing friend got them alert as waves of red energy dispersed around Nora. The screams begin to grow silent, the energies are fading away, and they can see the two once again.

Nora's arms were first to fall, then her legs can't support her anymore. The reason she's still up was that the knight was still holding her in the position. The knight threw her body away like a forgotten ragdoll as Ren caught her. He laid her down as he saw the damage it did on her.

Ren's eyes widened at his friend's condition. Her skin was unusually pale, black bags formed under her dazed eyes, and her veins can now be visibly seen. He left her down gently before throwing one of his weapons at the knight. Another swing from the sword made the weapon go back at Ren, while parts of the ground began to have cracks on where the sword swung.

"My weapons couldn't hurt him," Ren grimaced at the knight, it almost seemed untouchable.

"Then try to take it out, don't let it touch you," Jaune said and warned.

Now on the offensive, they can only fire away at the knight without getting within close proximities to it. But despite being hailed by dozens of Dust bullets, it continued to stay still, nothing even bothered nor scratched by them.

The sounds of various ships coming in got their attention as they now look up. A dozen airships like Ironwood's come down like a storm, instantly ready to take them out on the knight's orders.

Within the ship, many had gasp at the sight of such a fleet. Everything they had done, could easily be destroyed by this so-called shadow organization.

Cinder, on the other hand, was incredibly impressed. Having produced such an army under the kingdoms' very noses is no easy feat. Whoever was in charge, could possibly be their greatest ally to ever exist. Perhaps this organization can even be more powerful than Atlas itself. How much funding, how much secrecy for this… she just had to know how they did it. What she and her colleagues would take months of preparation, they could do it even faster.

Ironwood looked at the fleet with anxiety and anger. There was a good reason to keep a contingent of forces to protect the kingdom of Vale and Beacon, and he was right. Why would Ozpin think this won't hurt them, he'll never know. Now they are here: outgunned, outnumbered, out on everything now. These people Red described had enough resources that enable them to create a new Great War and a few other wars he wouldn't know about. The question he wanted answered was: How was this fleet possible?

Looking at the fleet, their dragon ship flew up to oppose the fleet with no hesitation. Its arsenal was restocked to its fullest payload and are ready to destroy again.

" _Ready out every weapon we have, use up all the missiles to wipe out the fleet,"_ Red strictly ordered.

"Sir, yes sir!" the pilots said as they armed everything.

' _Let's see, a fleet of airships vs one that can decimate a city in seconds,'_ Red thought as he saw the fleet, _"Fire at will!"_

A large bombardment of missiles and bullets head towards the invading fleet. Slowly but surely, some of the airships have fallen before it. It was like watching a chaotic firework display, but more filled with destruction and war. Once every bullet and missile were gone, they look to see from two dozen to none at all. Hard to believe one small ship is capable of taking on an outstanding fleet.

* * *

"It seems I have underestimated your firepower," the knight said with wonder.

"Then you'll join the rest of them," Weiss said being in a stance.

"Unfortunately for you, I have other plans," the knight raised its hand and snapped its fingers.

The earth rumble and a massive explosion erupted behind and in front of the knight. A colossal of smoke clouded their vision as they tried to get their bearings straight. Long winds of smoke still linger around as they try to see the dark knight. But as the smoke slowly begins to clear out, they see the knight still there, but the collapsed skyscraper vanished. On the other hand, there were a lot of coffins standing up, surrounding them and the knight. Almost immediately they burst and many by the hundreds of AK-200s with rifles ready to execute them.

"We should've seen this coming," Yang said looking around.

"We can take them," Ruby said readying her scythe.

All of a sudden the robots began aiming their weapons up, now forcing the others to see where they are firing. A barrage of Dust ammo attacked the dragon ship they used, and two Bullheads attempting to land while dodging the flail of bullets.

The two teams can instantly recognize the second-year team CFVY come down at the robots like a bad dream. Fox easily sliced them away, Yatsuhashi merely blew them away with his sword, and Coco mowed them down with her purse/mini gun. A rad scene, albeit a tad mean for the robots, but the team wasn't even afraid to take them out with their skills alone.

This is good, with team SSSN, along with Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury, they are diminishing the enemy. However, their tenacious program made them go out fighting even when they lost their arsenals or their limbs. Slowly, they are being divided team by team. More robots begin to rain down, to make it worse, Ironwood sent his forces as well. Although the Paladins had it easy, the AK-200s on both sides are now in the midst of confusion, some can't tell which robots are with Ironwood or not.

"Hey, partner," Mercury called, "How much did you take out?"

"22, why?" Emerald answered and asked.

"You're falling behind," he said kicking away a robot's head.

"Since when did it become a competition to you," she said with an annoyed tone.

Before Mercury could answer, a large blast of wind launched them away while some robots were destroyed. Landing on their feet, they are met with the dark knight wielding a double edge great sword with just one hand.

"How utterly pitiful," the knight said, "They think sending more huntsmen against someone like me will work. When it comes from having your kind continuously trying to stop us, every last one of you are such stubborn specimens."

"Well, we try our best," Mercury said crossing his arms, not even intimidated.

As the knight walked to where team RWBY is at, Emerald took a step, aiming both of her revolvers at the knight.

"Useless," it merely said as it brought it's sword down, crafting a cutting wave as Emerald was forced to dodge it.

The moving wave continued onward before it detonated, completely destroying a contingent of its own robots.

"Ooh, don't want to destroy your own soldiers," Mercury commented at the destruction.

"They can be rebuilt, all of them are nothing but pawns in my vision, just the same as you are," the knight said with no emotion.

"Then perhaps introductions are at hand, before we start," Cinder suggested.

"Spare me your breath, I have known them just like you," the knight pointed the sword at Emerald, "The orphaned thief who stole to survive," then it pointed to Mercury, "The haughty assassin who committed patricide," it then pointed to the dark-haired girl, "And you, the one responsible for the attacks on Vale."

"How do you know it was me," Cinder challenged with an amused look.

"The others may take a blind eye on you, but you are what many would call a threat or perhaps a nuisance," it continued, "I knew it was you who planted the virus on the CCT, I knew that you placed yourselves as students of Mistral, and I knew you orchestrated everything before the sudden anomalies. For someone planning on the destruction of the kingdoms and further goals, you are sloppy… and easily traced."

"Is that so," Cinder said with a smile slowly turning into a frown.

The knight merely produced three separate photographs as it tossed them to the three. Emerald held a picture with three of them with Roman Torchwick in the warehouse before the Breach, Mercury got one where they met with Adam Taurus at the rooftops, and Cinder looked to see her disguised self, fighting against a certain scythe-wielding student during the dance.

"How," Emerald asked anxiously.

"You should've been more careful when you're doing your part, just be fortunate that the people you attacked are naïve and arrogant," the knight calmly scolded.

"Quite impressive to say the least," Cinder complimented before burning the picture with her hand, "Because it makes it easier for me to get to the point. How do you like a business proposition with us?"

Soon between the four, they are silent while a battle rages around them. The grip on the tightened as the knight watched the three with a calculative stare. It was temporarily calm, until Cinder nods to the two as a signal of attack.

Emerald swung to the right with both blades out, while Mercury leapt and proceed to kick at the head. As the attacks were about to connect, the knight made only small movements with little effort. The sword blocked the kick, while the other hand caught the blades with no trouble at all. It tossed the mint-haired girl away and then moved the sword with outstanding speed with one hand. It got the gray assassin unbalanced in midair, but it was enough for the knight to strike his chest with the sword. Emerald landed on her feet, but Mercury crashed to the ground. He got up only to kneel and hold his chest tightly.

"He's got one hell of an arm," Mercury winced at the pain despite his aura healing.

Emerald opened fire at the knight, but it didn't work as it was unfazed by her firepower. In fact, it is basically strolling to her as it deflected some of her bullets by using its sword. Getting closer, Emerald jumped back and swung her weapon to incapacitate the knight. As soon as it curved, the knight merely grabbed the chain and gave a powerful tug back, pulling the shocked Emerald toward it. Now within range, it gave a powerful right jab directly at her left eye, launching her away and tumbling on earth.

Mercury, somewhat recovered, took this small window of opportunity and placed a dropkick on the knight's head. But to his surprise, it hardly budged nor felt the pain from his kick. Kicking away from it, Mercury changed his style and used his speed. Swiftly, he kicked around the knight in a circle. Mercury managed to get a few hits, but the knight blocked some with incredible agility despite having a heavy sword. In the instant Mercury tried to make a fast-paced kick on its armor, it grabbed his prosthetic leg with a steel grip as it brought up its sword… and slammed it down on Mercury's throat.

The earth below cracked when the blade completely finished its move. Mercury made a hoarse yell of pain as the knight threw him off like an old toy. He held his throat like he was dying, his aura was completely depleted from such a devastating blow. No words to describe this kind of pain.

"Perhaps you now see how your power compares to what I can do," the knight lectured at the dark-haired woman before picking a fallen firearm from a broken robot and fired at Cinder.

Impressively, Cinder stopped each round with the palm of her hand that glowed an orange glyph. A glow on her fiery can be seen and then vanished instantly.

"Surprised," Cinder asked with a confident grin.

"No, I have seen that before and only a rare amount of people can do such feats. And some… happen to be the four Maidens," it acknowledged.

"So you knew of their existence," Cinder asked.

"Oh, yes including the relics that existed long ago," the knight launched itself to the fiery woman.

Cinder countered by drawing a pair of dark curved swords with each featuring a broad blade with cutting edges made of glass. When the knight brought its sword down on the blades, Cinder was caught off-guard by its deceptive strength. From on her two feet, all the way fell on her back while blocking the dark sword. Dark fire coated the sword for a while as Cinder's swords begin to wear, web-like cracks were slowly starting to appear before her.

"If you wanted us to join together because we have a similar goal… then you are wrong," the knight said as Cinder tried to push its sword away, "I know many would join from a mission or a dark desire to see Remnant burn. But I serve a higher power, something not even you have no defense against. You're incomplete and weak compared to us and the woman who wanted power. Or... perhaps you lied about yourself and to the queen you serve."

That last statement got Cinder seething with her teeth grinding with anger. How dare he mock her in such an insulting, but calm manner she thought herself with hate. Treating her like she is nothing but a low class thug. She tapped into the half of her Maiden power to her aura and swords, slowly pushing away the opposing blade. Unfortunately for her, the knight produced the same technique it used on Nora, completely shutting down and draining Cinder's half-acquired power. Her swords broke into fragments and the thing she saw was the knight's helm before her vision faded to black.

With the deed done, the knight lifted its sword to its shoulder as it looked to the three it defeated.

' _Do they honestly believe they have the power to bend us to their side with such mediocre might,'_ the knight thought with disappointment, _'The Earthbound Immortals' power is beyond anything Remnant has in its legends. Not even the power of the Maidens will make a difference. Their 'plans' are merely chaotic, repetitive and cliché. They aren't even worth siding with nor following. They can die along with this corrupted world.'_

The knight walked onward to the silver-eyed huntress, not minding that it stepped on Cinder's bruised body as it ventured on. Ruby easily cleaved through wave after wave of robots with her scythe alone. The knight charged its sword with the same dark fire.

"Ruby, behind you," Weiss yelled.

"Huh!?" Ruby said before looking behind to see the knight swing its sword.

Ruby instinctively brought her scythe to retaliate as the blades clashed one another. A loud bang was heard with a bright light and a wave of robots were blown away to being severed from their limbs. Everyone now stopped to look at Ruby facing off this evil knight. The knight tilted its head in confusion on why its ability was… halted. It's almost as if this young girl was immune to his dark power.

' _This one,'_ the knight thought, _'the girl is stronger than those three.'_

The knight brought down the sword again amplified to slay the girl, but Ruby swung her scythe again and blocked it with equivalent strength.

' _I… can faintly sense the power of the Crimson Dragon, but she isn't using it,'_ it thought confused, _'What power does she still have?'_

The two clashed blades at each other, none willing to back down as the ground beneath them shook with every strike. It made it harder for Ruby to use her weapon to its fullest, because of the knight's abnormal speed for its size. But her chance finally came when she slashed the knight's armored wrist, temporarily disabling it. Ruby brought her scythe down, but the knight got a glimpse of her eyes faintly shining as white energy faintly energized her weapon. The blade made contact with the knight's armor and cleaved through.

The knight growled in pain as it took a few steps back and knelt down before her. It placed a hand on the scarred armor and looked at Ruby with astonishment, directly at her eyes.

' _Of course, how could I forget about her kind,'_ the knight mentally smacked himself at such a crucial fact.

"Ruby Rose," the knight said.

"How do you know my name," Ruby curiously asked.

"I was there on that invasion, only you and your shadow had such unique features," the knight stood up and sheathed the sword behind its back.

Ruby shortly gasped and aimed her scythe directly at it.

"Still wanting to destroy me, you are wasting your time," the knight said shaking its head, "Our plans will soon reach full bloom, it's only a matter of time before dark ones eviscerate this world. And soon every known world in the multiverse shall face torment beyond imagining."

"Why are you telling me this," Ruby asked looking confused.

"Because soon, our roles will cross again in the Reverse World," The knight answered as black mist begins to envelope around it.

"Wait," Ruby shortly yelled, "Tell me who you are," she demanded innocently.

"I'm surprised you'd ask," the knight said with three-quarters of its body is covered in darkness, "It's Diabolos."

The knight now named Diabolos now disappeared before them as a card took its place. Ruby caught it with two fingers and looked to see it had only a portal on each side.

The earth rumbled again, but this time, the ground below began to crumble and give out. Every team made an effort to get out, even the wounded team of Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury, left the premises of the battlefield. As they reached safety, they looked back and were astonished in the fact that several more airships were hidden underground. Now there was a total of seven Atlesian airships now flying to the sky. A large cloud of dark fog enveloped the entire fleet. When the fog disappeared, the fleet vanished as well completely with no trace to find them. Once everything went calm, Red went down on the large hole and began to tear everything down inside.

When Red flew back up, he had someone in his hands. Taller than Jaune, the guy had the White Fang uniform but altered and without the Grimm mask. Bladed-shoulder pads, armored armbraces, and bone-like armor on the legs. Uniquely it had no signs of it being a Faunus: no tail, no animalistic ears, nor even the sight of some fangs. Basically a regular normal human.

"What shall we do with him sir," one of Ruby's soldiers asked the demonic dragon.

" _Take him back to the ship, analyze him, see what he knows and his goals,"_ Red spoke to them.

"Yes sir," the soldier said with a salute as the group took him when Red dropped the guy like a sack of potatoes.

"So what are we going to do now," Yang asked stretching her arms.

Ruby looked on to where the fleet used to be and then to the being carried by their soldiers before she said, "Sigh, we're going back to the ship. I think we did enough for now."

Jaune took a seat on a fallen AK as he looked up to the sky, never realizing how much he felt right. Looking down, he sees Ren holding Nora in his arms in the same condition, but at least she's alive and breathing. It felt like they are going to be in the hardest fight of their times. And they barely made it were it not for the dragon ship. A hand was felt on his shoulder as he looked up to see Pyrrha giving him a comforting smile. It was enough to make him feel some relief as he stood up and walked to their fallen teammate.

* * *

(Reverse Remnant)

A dark fog appeared out of nowhere and tainted the world's chaotic skies for a moment as seven Atlesian airships erupted out and flew to their destination, moving around the surging rivers that soar the sky and the floating islands that call laid dormant for ages.

On top of one of the airships, the knight Diabolos stands up looking beyond with a scarred armor. Beyond laid six massive islands just quarter smaller than the continents that fly. Dark clouds covered the entire archipelago, thunderstorms rained purple lightning as the lands lay barren and cold. Ruined buildings decorate these islands, ashes of deceased beings lay still, and only the lights of large towers stay active one on each island. On top of each tower a stone heart beats in a smooth rhythm collecting souls by the hundreds. The clouds that envelope around had a large pictograph on each island: a monkey, a lizard, a whale, a giant, a hummingbird, and a spider.

But before the islands, lay a massive armada, dozens of Atlas Airships that would've made an armada of over one hundred. Diabolos looked on as hybrids of different Faunus and Grimm felt powerful dark energies as they bowed, including the deer Faunus hybrid that fought RWBY and JNPR. The hieroglyphs on the skies shined with different colors.

"Dark ones, I have returned," Diabolos said, "The signers are growing more powerful and now they will find a way to end you once and for all. It is only a matter of time."

" _ **Let them come,"**_ The spider mark glowed, _**"It is fitting that they would find us so dastardly easily."**_

" _ **We have learned from our horrid mistakes in the past on different worlds, they won't think of daring to assault with might alone,"**_ the giant sign glowed.

" _ **You have done what we want, prepare and muster the defenses of our dark fleet,"**_ the hummingbird sign glowed.

"And what of the dragons: Black Rose, Red Dragon Archfiend, and Black Winged Dragon won't hesitate to destroy you on sight," Diabolos asked calmly.

" _ **We have foreseen a future of such an incursion, they won't strike us again like last time,"**_ the lizard sign glowed.

" _ **They will have to send their successors to end us in one way possible,"**_ the whale sign glowed.

" _ **Only by a duel, can they ever hope to end our existence,"**_ the monkey sign glowed, _**"They will soon know how the full might of our dark power!"**_

"As you say dark ones," Diabolos said.

' _We will fight again Ruby Rose,'_ Diabolos thought, _'but this time, your power of the silver eyes will not harm me again.'_

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **Narrator: The battle between Signer and Dark Signer will arrive sooner than one thought as the heroes tend their wounds. Now the fate of the entire multiverse is on their shoulders. Next time on Dawn of Duel Monsters: The War of the Twilight! Now the real war will begin!**

 **To many who are wandering and got to this point, I am actually have news based on everything going based on my fanfic writing hobby. I am going to focus on one of my other stories before going back to this because, while it is fun, it is making me reject the others that I had worked on. It is also the fact that the next few chapters are going to be all brawling like in RWBY and combine it with the usual shadow games in Yugioh, which is going to be ridiculously long to write! Not only that, I actually am going to make new stories canon to my multiverse AU thing, involving the signer dragons.**

 **Each Signer Dragon I have adored will now be in my other crossover in a series of books based on,** _ **wait for it**_ **….. Star Wars the Old Republic! That's right! Using the many choices of the storylines, our mighty Signer Dragons will cause events that are both peaceful and chaotic at the same time! Let's see what happens when the mighty Jedi and Sith go against the most ferocious beings older and powerful than them. Cascading themselves as the regular beings in the galaxy, only for the galaxy to be watched and stomped by the draconic beings of the Crimson Dragon.**

 **So here are my ideas for my first few and starring:**

 **Red Dragon Archfiend- the Emperor's Wrath**

 **Black Rose Dragon- the Sith Inquisitor**

 **Black Winged Dragon- the Imperial Agent**

 **And this is just some.**

 **See you guys later!**


	27. World of Yugioh: Monster Facts

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Yugioh, they belong to Monty Oum and Konami or Takahashi Kazuki respectively.**

* * *

 **World of Yugioh: Monster Facts and Society**

 **Narrator: Duel Monsters, the name that transpires monster against another, was basically what many would call something that's nothing more than a card game. But when the monsters come to life, many wondered what unique or dangerous mysteries a single monster can hold. So, we'll take a few Normal monsters as examples.**

An Uraby, a Robotic Knight, and Gazelle the King of Beasts walking into a white laboratory.

 **Narrator: As many know these types barely do anything on the game itself, mainly to inflict battle damage. However many discoveries are found when scientists took the opportunity to study them.**

The monsters froze in place as some parts of their body was zoomed in.

 **Narrator: Using solidifying and virtual technology, the monsters are more than the eye sees. Each can even produce their own body heat, some parts even being completely organic despite being a robotic being, in some cases the strains of one's hair or scales can feel lifelike.**

Uraby's hot breath can be seen, Robotic Knight clenches and unclenches as fast as a human's, and Gazelle's mane was blown by some wind as a hand touches with extreme gentleness.

 **Narrator: As many within the constant communities of Duel monsters, many have believed that the monsters have actual souls within and they are completely correct. Many of the monsters have even to show emotion and even willing to speak their own voice. It came to a point where the monsters and their human allies befriended one another and live among others as pure equals. People flying in the air with dragons, riding dinosaurs as horses, and I swear on my Duelist career, I even saw a girl enjoy riding an Insect Queen. Never thought a thing can happen, but when it comes to Duel monsters, I guess anything can happen.**

A little girl was waving a cowboy hat laughing while holding on to the Insect Queen as it crawled around park, while scaring the other kids half to death and happy banjo music playing in the background.

 **Narrator: But on a higher place within the R &D department, they made discoveries that are both a biological and a technological marvel.**

A Barrel Dragon ventures into a lab as several scientists scramble around it, analyzing its characteristics.

 **Narrator: Like for one Barrel Dragon has a powerful system that allows it to fire either highly concentrated plasma, encapsulated antimatter projectiles or fire highly charged particles that act as energy attacks. And despite its crude design on its arms, Barrel Dragon has an incredible sense of durability to even withstanding a recoil from all three guns firing at the same time.**

Barrel Dragon walks in a testing area before going into position. On the far side of twenty meters stands three target dummies standing in equal distance. The three guns moved and aligned their sights at the dummies. The guns immediately fired all at once and punched massive holes on the dummies. With the deed done, Barrel Dragon roared in its accomplishment as several scientists analyzed from a window.

 **Narrator: But there is also a point when it comes *sigh* to the military. Seeing a powerful opportunity and a new age in war, many did actual tests in a live battlefield and it is where the monsters performed at their strongest. When the solidifying technology became a permanent and continuous use in life, the monsters themselves can be destructively brutal in battle.**

Ancient Gear Soldiers and Knights ran through a desert battlefield as artillery rained down on them. As they ran, one Soldier used the equipped Ancient Gear Tank and rode ahead of the platoon, while two Ancient Gear Beasts ran along. All this happen while they are hailed by an endless rain of bullets as they continue on like nothing happened.

 **Narrator: The results from several battles proved that Duel Monsters can be more than just a mere use for entertainment or companionship. Such cases that they several of the same characteristics as any of the others: Incredible strength, high intellect, impressive agility, and more importantly a massive amount of durability that make them virtually unstoppable even to conventional weaponry. More impressively is that they don't have to eat, drink, sleep, age or in some cases don't need organs to live on. So many that hold monsters practically have their own set of immortal super soldiers as friends.**

A Gadget Soldier easily lifts a car with one hand, Machina monsters solving college level physics, Destiny Hero Dasher racing alongside four Formula 2 cars, and a Millennium Shield that took the full force of a speeding truck going 80 miles per hour, only for the latter to have its frontal area destroyed and topple to the side.

 **Narrator: But despite these facts, there are a few only some monsters always have: Quick adaptation, being immune to natural or human made ailments, and more importantly undying loyalty to friends and allies. With this information, all together with the other ones, many known societies had to strict the usage of solid technology to a minimum. With all that, duel monsters has come to be the most feared and respected card game in all ages. And they should be.**

A military company of 14 tanks tread through the grassy plains heading for their destination, however they have stopped when a figure was in their way. Standing 10 meters tall, it had a mechanized chariot with spiked red wheels add as the legs, it had three necks with two as the arms and more iconic, the Gatling guns as heads with lower jaws filled with teeth, the monster known as the Gatling Dragon. All the tanks fired upon the machine monster as they didn't stop their barrage. The gun dragon merely snarled at them, priming its guns as they spurred to life. Aiming on all them, dragon rained hellfire on them, as many were destroyed by the bombardment of bullets. Minutes strove as the battle continued into a one-sided massacre, the once peaceful plains are now scarred with small craters and millions of bullets wedged on the earth itself. The Gatling Dragon reared its heads and then roared in triumph, pleased with its work as it treaded away from sight.

* * *

 **Well… there you have it. After watching many of the Yugioh series, I can say that I love them and terrified at the same time. Even to the weakest of monsters to the most powerful can be dangerous at the wrong hands.**

 **And I have proof:**

 **Time Magician can accelerate a thousand years that can make anything wither to ash or be a giant fossil.**

 **Gearfried the Swordmaster has been said to shake a world just by swinging its sword.**

 **Or when Kisara was to be the famous Blue Eyes White Dragon, a dragon that can rival the Egyptian Gods.**

 **Or how the arrival of the Earthbound Immortals absorbed multitudes of souls with just their appearance.**

 **Or how when an alternate timeline, the Meklord Emperors wiped out all life because of the negativity in humans.**

 **How about when in the Zexal universe, a monster known as Number 100: Numeron Dragon was responsible for the creation of the Zexal universe and the Numeron Code.**

 **But perhaps the most key to the facts are within the ARC-V.**

 **When the Fusion Dimension invaded the Xyz Dimension, they first used the Ancient Gear Soldiers. However everything escalated when they summoned out the Ancient Gear Chaos Giants. A few Chaos Giants ended up assisting the destruction of the Xyz Dimension. Although they are dimensions of the original, each of the four dimensions hold the same volume as the planet Earth.**

 **Yet, there is more to it. When Zarc was influenced by human's need of violence and the anger of the four dragons, the five struck out at the original dimension, leading to a destructive conflict. They became so dangerous that even the dimension's tanks fired with no result. The only thing they did was make the dragons angrier, all the way to the point where they merged into Supreme Dragon King Zarc. A monster so powerful, it ravaged the entire dimension.**

 **So with all that, I guess that's why many people have concern facing off against dangerous monsters from a card game for all ages.**

 **Oh, before I go I have a treat just for you guys… a trailer!**

* * *

A new story within the crossover…

A story containing the insides of what became of the old wars…

A story that surrounds the humans who participated and survived the brutal wars…

Where Duel Monsters and Humans ally and fight against one another…

And it all happened in just a world…

This is the story of the 300th battalion…

 **Duel Monsters Journal: The Duel Terminal Wars**

* * *

 **See you guys later!**


	28. Ch 21: War of the Twilight

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to Monty Oum (RIP) and Takahashi Kazuki respectively.**

 **Warning: This is not the actual war, but the start.**

 **Without any ado, here is Chapter 21, enjoy!**

* * *

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh Theme)**

 **[Ruby's symbol appears on top as Ruby Rose stays in the middle as she then separated, one with her innocent self on the left, while the right is Stardust facing right]**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **[Ruby's shadow shifts as it becomes Stardust Dragon with his amber eyes glowing]**

 **(Your move!)**

 **[Ruby's astral body flies in the vacuum of space as thousands of cards fly around her like an atom with giant beasts breathing fire and ice]**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **[Thunder clashed as monsters pour out from the land, sea and air. Zombies abruptly come up from the graveyard. Volcanoes erupted as Grimm ran to avoid their molten death. Multiple creatures came out and attack the city of Vale. Team JNPR attempt to fight off a giant T-rex as Yang is surrounded by raptors. In the skies, Weiss and Blake were trying to fight a green legless dragon in the Bullhead but was being trapped by lightning bolts. Ruby and Jaune then fall into a large portal as they called their friends for help.]**

 **(Your move!)**

 **[Ruby faces off a man in dark armor as she flows show bright red while the man in dark armor flows black and white. The camera then shows the man in dark armor on his throne while cards surround him like a shield. The scene switches to show a piece of armor fall off to reveal a small black pupil in its blood red eye.]**

 **(Ruby: It's time to du-du-du-du-dududududududuel!)**

 **[The camera shows Ruby's aura fluctuating while Ruby show stillness]**

 **[The scenes then switch as it shows Weiss's face as she poses, Blake's face while pulling out Gambol Shroud, Yang's face in her semblance as she poises a punch, Team JNPR, Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood, and Cinder with fire tracing her right eye]**

 **[The screen cuts to Ruby as she draws a card to the sky bolts of lightning comes from the card as it reveals Elemental Heroes on the right, Junk Warrior, Junk Destroyer, Junk Archer, Turbo Warrior, and Chevalier de Fleur to the left, and finally a red dragon with six eyes emerged from a star appearing at the top.]**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

* * *

"I knew it…" General Ironwood said first softly, "I was right the entire time! We should've need more than just our current strength!"

"James, calm," Glynda tried to soothe the tense General.

"Calm down! That's easy for you to say, but being calm won't erase what we just witnessed!" Ironwood angrily yelled.

"Yes, while what they brought forth is… nerve-wracking," Ozpin first said, "But we need to have a sound head James, in time the crisis may soon be over."

"Oh you are not doing this again!" Ironwood yelled, "I have done what I can for Vale and for you Ozpin, but everything we have achieved, what we did... we were belittled by someone who had more resources and more power than two kingdoms combined! And all this time two teams were in the front lines, while we sit idle by, not even aware of the dangers someone had conducted!"

Before Glynda could speak, Ironwood continued on, "Whoever was behind the attacks and the introduction to their personal White Fang, had everything they need for a full-scale war! One could say they can bring more damage than we could ever think of."

"But despite everything," Ozpin started, "We were given a lot of insights thanks to Crow and Red. We can be more prepared and able to access the strengths. Given time, they will slip up and be their own downfall."

"I don't think we have time Ozpin," Ironwood countered, "And that thing can be more dangerous than we think of," he brought out his scroll and placed it on Ozpin's desk. A transparent hologram revealed the black knight Ruby and her friends fought against as it even showed what it did to Nora.

"Honestly," Ironwood pinched the bridge of his nose, "I think our war is meaningless compared to what your students have gone through."

"You are right on that," Ozpin made a deep sigh, "But regardless, it's only a matter of time before they can do any actual damage upon us. I am confident that Ruby and her friends will pull through."

"Was it the same when they were taken by Dr. Merlot," Ironwood said adding salt to the wound.

"That was different James," Glynda now said with narrowed eyes at the two.

* * *

(RWBY and JNPR's ship)

Nora was eating a large amount of food albeit slower than how she usually eats. Ever since the fiasco with Diabolos, their men had made sure Nora would make a fast recovery, but it looked like it'll be longer as Nora is a little pale than usual and her aura is coming back. That and Ren was with her the entire time. Meanwhile the rest were waiting at the factories with Triforce as Red and Crow entered.

"So, who was that," Jaune first asked.

" _To answer for some,"_ Red first said, _"He isn't with the White Fang, not affiliated with our enemies at all, and he's not human, nor Faunus."_

"So who is he," Weiss asked.

Red snickered at first, _"If you want to know, he's actually a monster like us."_

"And how can you prove that," Weiss asked.

" _Well, let's start by an introduction,"_ Red stated moving away to reveal to the said monster.

The monster had dark blue hair, pale skin, and now wears a blue-gray suit of armor like a knight, unlike where they found him wearing civilian clothes.

"Greetings duelists and Signers," he greeted with a bow, "I am known as the Master Diamond, I am pleased to see you face to face."

"Diamond," Weiss questioned looking around him, "You don't seem much."

"On the contrary, I had to keep the guise so no one could notice who I am," he replied, "But while I would love to hear your names, I have dire news… the Earthbound Immortals are ready to begin their plan. Right now with every second, they are growing more powerful thanks to what transpired these past few days. As of this moment, we are not safe, not even anywhere on Remnant or even Reverse Remnant can be a safe place."

"So what happens now," Pyrrha wondered.

"We continue the offense," Jaune uttered, "Take the fight to them and end this. The sooner we end this war, the better."

"Ha-ha!" Triforce haughtily laughed, "Now you act more as a warrior. We have enough forces to go against all of Remnant itself. All we need is to find their main hideout."

"Yes," Diamond said, "And soon the real duels will begin. I understand that you have enough forces to wipe out anyone, but I've seen Diabolos' work. He has been conducting procedures to counteract your ever growing army of monsters. It'll be pointless to just blindly deploy your forces. Combined with the negative energies of the Earthbound Immortals, you can't beat them with brute force… only by beating them in a Shadow Game will ensure their defeat."

Shadow Game. Two words that made even veteran duelists anxious and intimidated as the said game meant life and death. There hadn't been any reports of a Shadow Game on Remnant and that was a good sign. And they want to keep it that way.

"What's a Shadow Game?" Blake asked curiously.

" _A dark and dangerous version of the game we play,"_ Crow explained, _"Unlike the original, the Shadow Game gambles more than one can bargain. For the winner leaves victorious, the loser… loses his soul and his life extinguished."_

"You mean to say…" Pyrrha said but then feared what will come next.

"In the coming hours of the war we are placed in a large Shadow Game, a game of Survival of the Fittest. With Ruby and Jaune being the only Signers here, losing only one will be catastrophic, especially when you lose, you forfeit your life," Tilla solemnly explained.

"But then…" Blake said.

" _We too will be part of the dark game, monsters and all, the next thing that happens when the Signer War ends, only one side will remain victorious,"_ Black Rose said added.

"Then Jaune, and Ruby will be a part of this," Yang questioned the monsters.

" _Yes,"_ Red, Crow, Black Rose, and Triforce said nodding.

A small gust of wind was felt on the flesh of others as they look to see Ruby had vanished, impressively away from their own senses. Then Yang decided to go up and see what Ruby is up to, while the others ponder on what to do.

"Is it really true, Stardust, everyone's life will be gone in the Shadow Game," Ruby asked more nervously to her dragon.

" _Yes,"_ Stardust said, _"Even when we had thousands of soldiers, they can all perish with just one game. This is where we are forced to play their tormenting game. We don't like it too, but we need to in order to survive."_

"Couldn't there be any other to end the war," Ruby asked for another solution.

" _I am sorry, but the Immortals and Diabolos made sure once we venture to their battlegrounds, we must play by their rules, no matter how despicable,"_ Stardust apologized.

Ruby sat down on a nearby bench, took out her deck, and saw her monsters in their cards with sadness. She didn't want them to be taken away, she loved with an extreme passion. The worst part is her friends may end up disappearing from her life too. She has to win, or everyone will pay for her defeat.

" _I can already sense your doubt, your anxiety, but you need a calm mind to put in a way where everyone can live their own lives. All their lives rely upon you and Jaune or perhaps the teams' will to fight the Immortals,"_ Stardust said as he brought his claw up and produced a series of cards for her to see, _"I can help you defeat the Earthbound Immortals like we did before in Reverse Remnant. All I ask is for us to combine our power."_

"Heh, you forget, we have already bonded Stardust, you are always with me and you already know my answer," Ruby made a soft laugh.

" _Agreed,"_ Stardust said bringing a bright light to her cards and her aura.

Ruby began to see newly made cards invented for her deck as they merged. In the process, her deck begins to lose its light and her Elemental Heroes were slowly being removed from her deck.

' _I hope you can forgive me,'_ Ruby apologized to her superheroes as her new deck was forged from her and Stardust.

When the process was complete, the Elemental Heroes she adored began to have a new owner in her stead. A man dressed in gold armor with a red cape longer than hers with bull horns pointed up. Her Elemental Hero Captain Gold who stood proud before kneeling before her.

" _We were your allies Ruby Rose since our arrival, now we became one to be your sword and shield. Till our fading breath, we are thankful to be your friends,"_ Captain Gold declared representing the other heroes they declared their loyalty to her.

Ruby looked sad when her friend made that declaration.

Something got Gold's attention as she looked to see Yang standing there, but her eyes were covered by her golden hair.

"Hi Yang," Ruby first said happy before going sad, "What brings you here?"

"What? Can't your loving sister check on you," Yang first joked before asking, "Are you sure you want to go through this?"

"…I have to Yang, if I don't, everyone at Remnant will fade away from the Earthbound Immortals," Ruby said determined, "I have to do it, for you, for the Alliance, for everyone!"

"I know that," Yang said, "You're my little sister for crying out loud, you wouldn't hesitate to help someone. I'm just… you know curious that you would go into a war so easily."

"Yang, I fought monsters that could've ended me, went to another dimension to fight a big army and face off a humongous whale, and got myself impaled by my own baby," Ruby cringed when she listed the last part, "Honestly I'm not surprised that I did all that stuff."

"That's the thing Ruby," Yang said, "You are putting yourself in more danger than even all of us combined, and I live my life like every day's the last. I just… I just think you care little about your life."

"And for once I agree with your sister."

The three turned to see Weiss and Blake walking toward them in unison.

"Lately you've been putting yourself in danger in ways I never thought possible," Weiss pointed and added, "After what happened with Nora, even we were thinking we are about to go in something way over our head. Even bigger than we were going after the White Fang. Yet somehow, we managed to emerge victorious in every mission. And now we are introduced to where the game became one where we would lose our souls."

"Weiss," Ruby said with uncertainty.

Stardust manifested behind his partner as he looked at them in a human height.

"Sometimes I wonder what we have been doing these past few days," Weiss wondered.

"Would… it be bad to go back to the way it used to be," Ruby asked almost ashamed.

"A part of me says yes," Weiss admitted, "But look at what we got and achieved. I don't we could've accomplish this were it not for you, Stardust, or the monsters themselves. There's no turning back now, and when we do this Shadow Game, we WILL support you and team JNPR all the way."

"You won't get any arguments from me neither," Blake said wanting to help her leader through the dangerous task.

"And I'll come too," Yang said giving Ruby a comforting smile and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks guys, honestly I would've asked if you can back out and let me deal it alone, but you guys are the greatest friends I can ever have," Ruby said with a big smile and a tear touching the edge of her eye.

"Well too bad sis, we're staying with you," Yang said happily, "We don't need another Blake in the team."

"Yeah," Blake said agreeing… before widening her in realization and putting a narrow glare, "Hey!"

A loud explosion was heard afar as they look at the black cloud with caution. Immediately they ran to see what has happened. When they arrived, they saw the same burnt circle at the docks, but this time Red Dragon Archfiend stands tall as he gave out a triumphant roar, while the other side has the so-called Master Diamond laying on his back defeated.

"That's… the match," Jaune said panting just a little.

"Well played, Bearer of Red Dragon Archfiend," Master Diamond got up congratulating the blond Signer.

" _It would be better if you weren't disabled from the dark beings, otherwise you've played a powerful game,"_ Red commented the knight.

" _I was part of a Great War that would've ended with annihilation, what you can expect from someone like me,"_ Master Diamond said mentioning the war.

"Aww, did we miss it," Ruby asked disappointed.

"A big yes on that Ruby," Pyrrha said with a smile.

" _But, on the other hand, you can meet our latest duelists that joined your crusade,"_ Crow merely said as two duelists came forth and presented themselves.

The first on the right is a boy about 5'10 feet tall was running through the damaged streets in rapid pace. He had black hair that goes to his upper neck, blue denim jacket with leather sleeves, black cargo pants and black with blue highlighted shoes. However his eyes are different with blue on the left and red at the right.

The other is also 5'10" like him but wears a red and black cybernetic armor on him with only two differences: a special set of reinforced armored leggings and a mask similar to a robot.

" _Boys, can you please introduce yourselves to your superiors,"_ Black Rose said to them.

The one with the robot head first the first introduction, "My name has been known as the Steel Valor, cybernetic assassin under the power of Lord Red I look forward to fighting alongside you."

Then the other one… didn't say anything. He looked like a deer staring at the headlights, while his mouth tried to utter some words.

"Uh, is there something wrong with him," Ruby asked curiously.

"Hold on," Steel Valor said before slapping the back of his head, "Greet yourself before you try to run."

"Uh right," he said mentally face palming himself as he introduced himself as bravely as possible, "My name… is Angel Paloma, I work under the majesty of Ancient Fairy Dragon."

" _Do forgive the way he acts,"_ Crow said to team RWBY, _"He tends to get shy when it comes to girls."_

"Well, I don't have a problem with that, how about you guys," Ruby asked her friends.

They gave no objections to their new dueling friends, since they're army strength has risen by a margin.

"So we have everyone ready to assist in combating the Earthbound Immortals, where to next," Jaune asked as Ren and Nora came out to see.

"Where else… Reverse Remnant," Ruby declared.

* * *

(Reverse Remnant)

"AAHH!" a cloaked duelist before falling on his back lifeless as he began to turn to ash.

On the other side of a dark arena, Diabolos stood victorious as nearby, a Dark Armed Dragon roared with rage as it faded away from the recent Shadow Game. His armor was completely repaired from the damage Ruby Rose had dealt upon as he deactivated his duel disk.

' _No,'_ Diabolos thought, _'the strategies and cards aren't strong enough. I'll need to adapt more if I should duel against the Signers.'_

"Sir!" one of the cloned Faunus called as she entered the arena bravely.

"What is it soldier," Diabolos asked calmly.

"All the airships have been deployed evenly around the Archipelago we stand on and the Grimm and Atlesian machines are within the islands," she reported.

"Very good," Diabolos said pleased with the report, "Have our soldiers bolster around the Grimm and maintain defenses at the towers."

"Yes sir," she said before asking, "Before I depart, I would like to have permission to ask."

"Hmm… alright, you have my approval," Diabolos said with a tilted head.

"The ones you spoke, Cinder Fall and her minions, was it wise to let them live," she asked curiously.

"I am… afraid you lost me," Diabolos slowly said.

"Their leader does promise a place within this world, and they have hidden themselves for over the past months, remarkable that no one bother to even investigate their crimes. But would you also ally with their leader in the shadows," she asked.

"The one called Salem," Diabolos said saying the name like it's common, "This is exactly what I had asked the Earthbound Immortals about. And their answer is the same answer I'll give to you."

* * *

(Flashback when Diabolos asked what to do with Salem and her cronies)

" _ **What point can they be of any use to us,"**_ the spider mark glowed.

" _ **Despite their attempts to burn the world into darkness and they align with our goals,"**_ The giant mark glowed.

" _ **They are hardly called the destroyers since they merely bide their time, allowing their so-called enemies to lax and dispute amongst themselves,"**_ the lizard mark glowed continuing the statement.

"And of the massing Grimm that populated most of the world," Diabolos asked.

" _ **Nothing but a nuisance the kingdoms allowed to expand, while they spoil themselves with the riches they've held,"**_ the whale mark glowed.

" _ **While our Grimm thrive and become stronger in the darkness our battlefield,"**_ the monkey mark glowed.

" _ **And our hybrids shall soon be the ultimate power of Remnant itself,"**_ the hummingbird mark glowed brighter to emphasize the sentence.

" _ **With you as well,"**_ the spider mark glowed again, _**"You have been our most prized servants to ever exist within the countless worlds, but alas soon our power will either thrive or be extinguished, nothing will change that."**_

"Then what shall I do my masters," Diabolos asked.

" _ **Continue preparations for the Signers' arrival, ready our defenses and initiate the fail-safes from here, Remnant and to the countless worlds,"**_ the giant mark glowed again, _**"If they defeated us in this world, then we will return in the countless worlds and universes, no matter how many times we will fall. Salem and her pathetic cronies have no place in the coming days that will transpire in Remnant. They are meaningless, if you see any of them… crush them."**_

"Yes, my masters," Diabolos said bowing before them.

(End Flashback)

* * *

"I see," she said now understanding, "I will relay messages to all units to prepare for the Signers' arrival and warn our forces at Remnant to kill Salem's minions on sight."

"Glad to see that we are on the same page," Diabolos appreciating the clone, "If you have nothing else, you are dismissed."

The female clone bowed before him and departed the arena in silence. As the clone finally left, Diabolos enacted some dark magic on his deck again, the swirl around him as some cards disappear and reappear, then they finally merged into a deck once more as he placed it in his duel disk once more. Everything is going exactly as the Immortals foretold, now all Diabolos can do now… is wait.

But before he can, he felt a powerful rift emerging from outside as he quickly exited to see a massive portal, revealing multitudes of worlds as the Dark Signer marks surrounded the portal and glowed in unison.

" _ **Minions of the Shadow Army, hear me! Our time of reckoning has come once more. Within this portal lays countless worlds for us to forever cloak in shadow. Go forth, lay waste to anyone standing your way, bring despair to those who oppose you, and wreak havoc across the dimensions!"**_

Diabolos could hear the ocean of roars, giant wings beating across the skies, and the sounds of magic exploding all around.

" _ **Show the worlds around that they are not the supreme beings they once held. Make them suffer for their pride and arrogance. Our fallen Fabled, servants of the Dark World, the Wicked from the Void, unleash your wrath and create your destiny!"**_

Already, huge dark masses surge through the portal with haste as they ventured into the worlds unknown to him. He was curious what the dimensions would hold for him, many things that could perhaps rival or better Remnant. But despite that, he must stay, and prepare for the Signers' arrival.

* * *

(Remnant; RWBY and JNPR ship)

Within the ship, RWBY and JNPR got along quite quickly with the two duelists that came aboard. Though there were times Angel would sometimes speak softly or stutter around team RWBY because of his shyness towards girls, they tried to get along.

But after some time, Stardust and the other dragons stood around as they felt a powerful energy form on the other side of Remnant. The feeling made their essence anxious and paranoid as they know this is the work of the Earthbound Immortals.

" _You all felt it, the negative energies pouring around the worlds,"_ Stardust said looking to all of them.

" _Yes, I never thought it would the day that the Immortals would pull such a powerful feat,"_ Red said almost impressed.

" _And to declare war on all the dimensions, I would call them insane were it not for the help they were given,"_ Ancient Fairy said somewhat grimly.

" _And now our times of expanding our interdimensional empire will be put to the test by the Immortals,"_ Black Wing said now determined to fight the army.

" _But we can't deal all of them at once, we still need to work here in Remnant,"_ Life Stream pointed out.

" _But perhaps we can,"_ Stardust said, _"We can bring out our various avatars amongst the dimensions and create a powerful defense against the Shadow Army. I don't know what the governments will think of us, more likely to stop us from saving them."_

" _Then we will make sure to defend ourselves from both sides,"_ Red declared fist pumped.

" _Yes, that may be our only action so far,"_ Ancient Fairy said.

" _Then let's not dally any longer,"_ Black Rose said ready to face them.

" _Agreed,"_ they all said.

The signer dragons began to surge some energy of light and darkness. Appearing before them are human avatars, each replacing another in a rapid pace. Ancient Fairy and Back Rose produced a portal above them as orbs were created before the six dragons.

" _Go,"_ they simply said.

The orbs erupted as thousands of human spirits entered the makeshift portal with haste, with desire to fend off the Shadow Army. As the last of the forms no longer exist and the orbs faded into oblivion, the portal has sealed itself away as the dragons now look at the sky with anxiety. Only time will tell of what the Shadow Army will have in store.

Within the ship, WBY and NPR began prepping their strategies and decks with the help of their monsters should they need so to fight against the Earthbound Immortals as several duelists as done theirs as well.

* * *

(Reverse Remnant)

Diabolos and several hybrids began massing at the center of the six floating islands. Every dark being was deployed to prepare for defense as several others took to the skies, surveying all around them. As everything is being prepared, Diabolos went inside a secret building and walked where his footsteps echoed. Now sitting down on the lone throne, Diabolos now bides his time as the room he stays went into utter darkness.

"Time to duel," Diabolos whispered darkly as his blood red eyes were the only things shining within the pitch black room.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **(Yugioh ARC-V Soundtrack: Future Fighters)**

 **Narrator: With preparations of war have been made on two sides, the time of clashing began at not only in the Reverse World, but also with Remnant as a whole. Many restless, many stable, the players will take their places in the dreadful game. Next time on Dawn of Duel Monsters: Signer War Part 1. The fun has only begun.**


	29. Ch 22: Signer War Part 1

**5/25/2017**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to Monty Oum (RIP) and Takahashi Kazuki respectively.**

 **The first part will show the first duel of the Signer War featuring Ruby vs Earthbound Immortal Uru.**

 **Without any ado, here is Chapter 22, enjoy!**

* * *

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh Theme)**

 **[Ruby's symbol appears on top as Ruby Rose stays in the middle as she then separated, one with her innocent self on the left, while the right is Stardust facing right]**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **[Ruby's shadow shifts as it becomes Stardust Dragon with his amber eyes glowing]**

 **(Your move!)**

 **[Ruby's astral body flies in the vacuum of space as thousands of cards fly around her like an atom with giant beasts breathing fire and ice]**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **[Thunder clashed as monsters pour out from the land, sea and air. Zombies abruptly come up from the graveyard. Volcanoes erupted as Grimm ran to avoid their molten death. Multiple creatures came out and attack the city of Vale. Team JNPR attempt to fight off a giant T-rex as Yang is surrounded by raptors. In the skies, Weiss and Blake were trying to fight a green legless dragon in the Bullhead but was being trapped by lightning bolts. Ruby and Jaune then fall into a large portal as they called their friends for help.]**

 **(Your move!)**

 **[Ruby faces off a man in dark armor as she flows show bright red while the man in dark armor flows black and white. The camera then shows the man in dark armor on his throne while cards surround him like a shield. The scene switches to show a piece of armor fall off to reveal a small black pupil in its blood red eye.]**

 **(Ruby: It's time to du-du-du-du-dududududududuel!)**

 **[The camera shows Ruby's aura fluctuating while Ruby show stillness]**

 **[The scenes then switch as it shows Weiss's face as she poses, Blake's face while pulling out Gambol Shroud, Yang's face in her semblance as she poises a punch, Team JNPR, Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood, and Cinder with fire tracing her right eye]**

 **[The screen cuts to Ruby as she draws a card to the sky bolts of lightning comes from the card as it reveals Elemental Heroes on the right, Junk Warrior, Junk Destroyer, Junk Archer, Turbo Warrior, and Chevalier de Fleur to the left, and finally Star Eater emerged from a star appearing at the top.]**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

* * *

All hands in the ship prepare every arsenal within their hands. Loud sirens blared all over, machines whirring to life, and the ship trembled before them.

In the main headquarters, teams RWBY and JNPR meet up where Crow, Red, Master Diamond, Black Rose, Triforce, Shae, and the return of Dexter (Power Tool Dragon).

" _Master Diamond,"_ Red said to him, _"Because of your valor in getting within enemy lines, perhaps you can enlighten more for the two teams?"_

" _Yes my liege,"_ Master Diamond said making a small bow to him before telling, _"While everything is set in motion, the Earthbound Immortals took haven with Remnant's Reverse World. Within, they are massing the Shadow Army to spread throughout the dimensions and seek utter destruction on us. But there is a way to end the spread."_

The center device then shifted into six floating islands.

" _There are three islands total each holding two towers capable of rifts through time and space, powered by the Immortals themselves. What we have to do is destroy the towers and wipe out the remaining forces that linger,"_ Master Diamond continued.

" _Assuming that the challenge will far greater than expected,"_ Dexter said, _"Two islands each have different factions that guard the towers from us. And may I add, the only way to destroy the towers is through a duel. We can't duel when their forces are blocking our path."_

"Then how are we going to do this?" Ruby asked.

" _In accordance to the Duel Monsters War-mode,"_ Triforce said prodding the gun hand temporarily.

"War mode," Jaune said confused.

" _War mode is made only when two sides are against each other,"_ Black Rose described, _"By enabling the function, both sides are to face each other in mere dueling. But the twist is that despite the many players, one side shares one graveyard."_

" _When one duel ends, the victor can find another opponent to duel with restored life points and monsters. The problem is that the one embarking the challenge is unable to draw on their first turn,"_ Red continued.

" _Which also corresponds to the new rules updated, preventing the first to draw a card,"_ Master Diamond added grimly.

"You serious," Yang said somewhat mad.

" _Oh yeah,"_ Red said, _"When Black Rose and Stardust dueled, it was the last day before the new rules came to be. While glorious, it means it we have to deal with the new rules,"_ he then silently growled, but enough for Jaune to hear.

" _Although the rules changed, our plan hasn't,"_ Crow now said, _"The factions we so said a few sentences ago are composed of three things each acting as bodyguards: Atlas technology, Alpha Grimm, and finally… the cloned Faunus army."_

" _Which means they are forcing us to split up in hoping to end the conflict,"_ Triforce said.

"But the Immortals have a grudge against us Signers," Jaune added, "They would more likely be acting as the Guardians of the towers."

" _And the only way to destroy the towers is annihilating the Immortals themselves, how utterly typical,"_ Black Rose said remembering this stunt before.

The Signer Dragons couldn't help but reminisce their past going against the Earthbound Immortals. Back to where the dark ones were trying to bring forth the King of the Netherworld in the planet of Earth. It almost worked, were it not for them and the Crimson Dragon.

"What would happen if they have other duelists to challenge in the War mode," Blake now asked.

"There wouldn't be many duelists since the Earthbound Immortals are some of the only ones capable of dueling," Weiss pointed out, "And the only thing getting in our way is the armies they hold."

" _Quite true,"_ Crow said, _"But let's not get our hopes up on it. They may have tactics that would leave us vulnerable."_

" _So instead, we conversed with Stardust and decided who shall fight,"_ Black Rose added.

" _For the moment there are six Immortals guarding them,"_ Red said as the islands moved diagonally and hieroglyphs appeared on each of them, _"Our best choices would be: Ruby and Pyrrha against the Spider and the Hummingbird, Jaune and Blake against the Giant and the Monkey, finally Ren and Weiss against the Lizard and the Whale."_

"Wait just a darn minute," Nora interrupted, "What about us!?"

"Yeah!" Yang agreed.

" _Oh, because there may be duelists seeking to intervene, we're sending you, Nora, and Shae to deal with the servants who would try to end their lives,"_ Dexter said.

" _However you three get to choose which group to come along,"_ Triforce added.

"I'm going with Ren!" Nora said swiftly moving to Ren's side.

"Then I'll take care of the red heads," Yang said with a hand up.

"And me to go with Jaune and Blake," Shae said with a sigh.

" _At least we got that settled,"_ Dexter said as he checked his various equip spells within the armor.

"Then let's go then," Ruby said, "Let's go end a war."

The ship begins to slowly rise from the ocean as it begins its ascension to the sky. Nearby erupting from the ocean near the ship, arises a monstrous carrier filled with Mecha Phantom Beasts as it follows suit (AKA Phantom Fortress Enterblathnir).

Now flying higher than any of the Atlas technology known on Remnant the two vessels began to enter a swirling portal just meters away from them. But as they began to enter, two Dragon Ships departed from the Arsenal Gear as they descended down to the area of Beacon.

* * *

(Reverse Remnant)

The two ships have emerged out of the portal safely as many await outside the ship's haul. WBY and NPR had a look of Reverse Remnant for the first time. They never seen anything like it. There was rivers spiraling around and islands floating around as far as a man's eye can see. They even saw some birds flock around as they observe the surroundings around.

But their nice view changed when they saw something sinister. Afar, there are three massive floating islands cloaked in shadows, all guarded by dozens of Atlesian capital ships that can obliterate kingdoms with ease and several giant Nevermores just half the size of one.

"There are SO many of them," Blake said filled with disbelief.

"How can such an army be this gigantic, where did they even get the resources to even obtain such a feat," Weiss asked in bewilderment.

"Uh hello," Yang said, "They're evildoers, they can get anything in anywhere on Remnant. What can you expect?"

" _Enough dillydally,"_ Red said, _"Let's move on!"_

" _He's right,"_ Crow said, _"We'll have to split up from here on out."_

" _Yes, and we will join them in fighting the accursed darkness as well,"_ Ancient Fairy Dragon said volunteering to fight.

"Me, Pyrrha, and Yang will go first," Ruby said face full of determination.

"Then me, Blake, and Shae," Jaune said prepping his duel disk.

"And finally us," Ren said looking to Weiss and the others.

"Hey, stay safe alright," Jaune asked offering a handshake.

Ren looked to the hand and gave out a handshake as the three groups departed from each other for what may be the last time.

As three different air fleets depart, the Arsenal Gear and Phantom Fortress Enterblathnir roared to life as several fighters began launching to the blockade. Several Dracossacks already destroyed a couple Capital ships before they could retaliate. Then every aerial Grimm and dark Duel Monsters erupted from the dark clouds of the islands, slowly making it an equal fight. But all of it was a diversion for the three groups to sneak through the blockade. Ruby and the others looked to the air battle with grim, sad, and concerned looks as they head to their destinations without delay.

* * *

Inside the dark chamber, Diabolos sits in his desolate throne within the darkness as he ponders his next move, thinking on how they will attack, how they'll counter the Earthbound Immortals. However a voice from his com-link beeped, interrupting his silence.

"Master, our blockade is holding off the monsters and units, but three separate fleets managed to sneak through," a white fang soldier reported, "Shall we send in the reserve units?"

The main force took the blow on the blockade but let three fleets enter in completely safe. That must mean the Signers and their teams are working their way in, to destroy the towers. But the darkness that clouds this archipelago should either be corrupting or absorbing them as sustenance for the Earthbound Immortals. Then that would mean the Signer Dragons came with them too.

"No, keep the reserve units in place, have all ground units within the islands in high alert and bring their ships down," Diabolos ordered, "If they want to duel for the towers, they'll have to fight for it."

"Understood," the soldier said before the silence finally comes in.

' _I trust you have heard,'_ Diabolos telepathically spoke to the Immortals.

' _ **Of course we heard, we knew that they'll need to conduct such a plan to get to the towers,'**_ a voice of the Earthbound Immortals scoffed.

' _ **Having them fight to get to the towers is worth a little, but the local forces of Remnant are still no match for the monsters that walk among us,'**_ another voice pointed out.

' _ **Only by our power the monsters will be limited, we'll guard the towers as long as we can. Our plan is still in motion,'**_ a voice called before their voices are gone.

But silence was destroyed once more as steps were heard and coming for him. There was no way the Signers would find him here so easily, the dark magic was still shielding him from their sight. As the steps grew louder, his blood red eyes looked forward at the intruder a small green light enlightened the dark room and found his intruder. A tall sleek man wearing a lab coat with yellow highlights, purple hair combed down covering his right eye, a navy blue undershirt with an eye at his chest and a visor with a single emerald green glass circle the tan eyes. Only one monster could have such a design, the Overdrive Teleporter AKA the Commander.

"Hello Commander, what has made you come all the way here to meet me," Diabolos asked with no emotion.

The Commander made a gasp as he motioned to himself, _"What? Am I not here to see the fruits of your labor? After all, I had a hand in creating you Diabolos."_

"True, and I'm thankful, but you still hadn't answer my question," Diabolos said.

" _Sigh, no point in having a regular chat, I did come here to see the fruits of your labor, but I have also come to see if you are still holding your end of the bargain,"_ the Commander said while lax.

"Of course I am, the war that transpires here is your entertainment while the Shadow Army flies into the separate universes, a plan that you wrought to the Earthbound Immortals. Hard to believe you would make a deal with some of the most powerful monsters that ever existed," he said without emotion.

" _And it resulted in your creation, isn't it grand that everything is according to plan,"_ Commander said with a smile, _"Every actor and actresses have started their roles and the play will continue. The prologue has finally ended and the first chapter of the play has begun! And I have a front row seat to witness an ostentatious chapter!"_

"Don't forget who you're talking to Commander," Diabolos said again, "We may have been playing our parts, but what we're doing is our concern. And last I knew," he then stood up as his eyes narrowed, "You're the one who led them here!"

" _Quite the quandary we have, especially with the irony,"_ Commander laughed, _"The great heroes fighting against evil are actually led and born by evil."_

"And in the end, a cycle of good vs evil still lingers on, unknowingly creating each other in the process and lead to no end," Diabolos said taking a few steps forward, "But the actions that transpire here are made by all of us, while Remnant scratches their heads with bewilderment and anxiety grows. Even if one side wins, the consequences are astronomical enough to even make wars spew to no end or bring forth obscurity to all."

" _Hah, only you would know what thoughts dawdle in my mind. I'll be taking my leave,"_ Commander said as he slowly disappears, _"I look forward in seeing how this war will play out."_

Once the Commander finally left darkness now cloaks the room. Before the darkness takes over, Diabolos made an animalistic growl as he returned to the throne.

* * *

(Ruby's group)

The fleet managed to sneak through and everything was quiet… awfully quiet. They haven't heard the thundering Dust rounds or even the sounds of Grimm flying at them. It almost seemed too easy.

Then again three sudden explosions got everyone rattled, while feeling the ship go down faster.

"Hold on!" Pyrrha yelled.

"Brace yourself!" Ruby said holding onto a pipe.

The forces of the crash caused them to swerve around the ship like a ball in a pinball machine, each force was growing stronger until the big bang came and got everyone temporarily black out.

Ruby's eyes slowly opened, groaning from the pain originating from the crash, she looks up to see Yang and Pyrrha helping their fellow soldiers out of their crashed ship and several pieces of weaponry were sprawled around.

"Damn it," a pilot of the ship said, "We just got the ship recently! Thrusters are beyond repair, hull's breach all around, and our repair kit's all mangled up."

"Is… everyone okay," Ruby asked getting up, grabbing her scythe and duel disk.

"We're fine Ruby, I don't want to go on a ride like that again," Yang said somewhat joking.

"We're still fortunate that all of us are safe," Pyrrha said with a face saying 'not funny'.

"Really, tell that to our fleet," a soldier said pointing to several broken down ships covered in debris and flames as several soldiers crawled out bruised, but alive.

Loud footsteps were easily as several soldiers, who just got out, went for a place to hide. Ruby, Yang, and Pyrrha hid as well and peaked at the source. Six… SIX Atlesian Paladins with black and white scheme march around with guns ready to open fire at anything. The three huntresses looked to the soldiers equipping themselves with rocket launchers. Watching as they fearlessly took on Atlas' new toys and destroyed them.

"Looks we're fighting our way to the tower," a soldier commented picking up a rifle.

"Then let's give them a party they won't forget," another said now bringing out a mini-gun in his hands.

"Now that's my kind of thinking," Yang said smirking.

"Ma'am," a soldier said getting Yang's attention, "Life Stream Dragon prepared this for you!"

A big box just at Yang's height opened before her as she now sees her beloved motorcycle Bumblebee.

"Why's my ride here?" Yang said caught surprised to see her bike here of all places.

"Our boss thought it's necessary for you to have it here, plus he gave some modifications," the soldier said presenting it to her.

"…Normally I would be mad, but it's not the case here," Yang temporarily groaned before inspecting her bike.

"Alright, let's get ready to split up," Ruby began looking at the remains of their army, "Yang will go with Pyrrha to the other tower on the island with the majority of the group, while I and the few left will take the tower that has the spider."

"Ruby you can't be serious," Pyrrha said, "You would be facing half the island with what you have."

Not needing to speak more, Ruby and several troopers pointed outward where Yang and Pyrrha look to see that there's a tower already. Barely half a mile from where they're standing.

"You can thank our pilots later," another soldier said smugly before prepping a sniper rifle.

Soon, the three have split into two teams where Ruby has the last while the two held the most infantry. Ruby watched as her sister and friend left her with the remaining troops as they marched to the tower.

So far they have met little resistance with just dealing with merely Atlesian Knight 200's and a few sets of Bullheads being shot down from the sky. Now that they are close to the tower, the only thing that's blocking their way is a mere steel gate with two levers standing at the sides. Instantly Ruby's troopers began investigating the contraption as they got it to open. When Ruby was about to enter, she noticed that none of the soldiers are coming with her. Next thing she knows, she was pushed forward while the gate fell, separating her from her soldiers.

"What are you doing?" Ruby said surprised grasping the bars of the gate.

"Listen the only way this war will end is when you finish the Earthbound Immortals," the soldier said, "We'll hold this position, till our dying breath."

"But why!?" Ruby said not liking the sound of what he said.

Instead of talking, the soldier offered her a set of binoculars. She took it and looked beyond where they are and found smoke. Searching more thoroughly, she found an army of Atlas technology storming their way to here coming to the tower.

"We can't have you focus on the army, right now winning the Shadow Game is your top priority," the soldier said stubbornly.

"But… you'll die," Ruby said with sadness.

"We knew what we signed up for, it's our duty to hold it," the soldier said before turning his back to her, "We HAVE to win at all costs! Even if it means putting our life on the line."

Ruby had no words. These soldiers are looking like they're prepared to die. As much as she wants to help him, he's right. She has to win. Ruby slowly made her way to the tower as she heard her men prepping their weapons. It made her determined to end the duel as fast as possible. Walking even more, she looked around at the barren area. Hardly a sound, except by the sound of her footsteps. She then approached to a small circular arena and looked to the tower. It was huge, bigger than the CCTS she saw back at Vale.

" _ **Good evening Signer,"**_ a dark voice echoed around area.

Instinctively, Ruby brought out her duel disk and shuffled her deck. Looking around for the source of the voice, but to no avail.

"Show yourself!" Ruby Rose demanded as Stardust's growl echoed.

Laughter was heard until a dark mist swirled at the other side of the circle and Ruby glared at the sight as it took shape.

Now somewhere as tall as Ozpin, it became a tanned male with black robes accented with red stripes, dark gray eyes within the darkness, white hair, left metal forearm, and a spider mark on his right fleshy arm.

Ruby looked to him now with confusion. She could've swore he looked so… familiar. When her mark glowed, she saw a vision of a Signer facing a Dark Signer, one that looked just exactly like him before.

"Perhaps the voice will jog your memory," he said with a sadistic smile as a duel disk was primed on his metal limb.

"Wait…," Ruby said before widening her eyes realizing the person who stands before her from the memories of previous Signers, "Roman Goodwin!"

"And give her a prize!" the man named Roman laughed at her reaction.

"I thought you've moved on to another life, free from their control!" Ruby said remembering from another Signer's memory.

"Particularly no," Roman said taking a step forward, "I took this form because it was what began our conflict. Even if I were to take this face, I still am Earthbound Immortal Uru! And what we're doing is accelerating the process."

"What process!" Ruby demanded, "The Netherworld King is no more! Stardust and the Crimson Dragon saw to it!"

"On the contrary, his army still thrives, but if you want to find out more… then you know what must be done," Roman said as his deck came to life and shuffled itself.

"It's what always starts," Ruby said grimly as they both drew five whole cards.

 **Roman: 4000**

 **Ruby: 4000**

"Now in accordance to the rules, I am not to draw a card," Roman stated, "So I'll make the best of my current hand! I'll set a monster facedown and then activate Multiplication of Ants!"

A card of several ants sprouting out appeared before her.

"Thanks to this card, by sending an insect to the graveyard, I get to summon two Army Ant tokens in defense mode!"

Instantly, two 2 meter green ants appeared to his side as they snarled at Ruby.

 **2x Army Ant Token**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: Insect**

 **DEF/ATK: 1200/500**

"Now I activate a monster from my graveyard, Skull-Mark Ladybug!" Roman declared as a ghost of a large skull marked ladybug appeared behind him, "Thanks to its effect for being sent to the graveyard, I automatically gain 1,000 life points."

 **Roman: 4000-5000**

"I'll place a card face down, and activate the field spell, Spider Web!" Roman declared as a massive web revealed itself around them hanging on by five purple rocks, "That ends my turn."

"And that means I go now!" Ruby fiercely drew, "I'll start by playing Double Summon to Normal Summon twice! So give a hand for Speed Warrior and Dash Warrior!"

Her faithful skating warrior came along with a new monster. Exactly as tall as Speed Warrior with red and gold scheme, four eyes, and rockets at the back of its legs and back.

 **Speed Warrior**

 **Attribute: Wind**

 **Level: 2**

 **Type: Warrior**

 **ATK/DEF: 900/400**

 **Dash Warrior**

 **Attribute: Wind**

 **Level: 3**

 **Type: Warrior**

 **ATK/DEF: 600/1200**

"Next I'll place two cards face down and activate Card of Sanctity! With it, we both draw till we have six cards!" Ruby drew five as well as Roman but with a sinister smile, "Now attack his ants! Since Speed Warrior has been summoned, he gains 900 points, while Dash gains 1200 when he attacks!"

 **Speed Warrior: 900-1800**

 **Dash Warrior: 600-1800**

What next Ruby didn't expect, her monsters completely destroyed them while Roman didn't activate his face down, in fact his face looks like he was anticipating it. Next thing she knows, webs cascaded and wrapped around her speed based warriors.

"What have you done to them!?" Ruby said with surprise.

"It is not my doing, but yours! Whenever a monster attacks, it's automatically switched to defense mode. Really now, having a few days with the mark and you didn't utilize it to know how I fight," Roman scoffed.

"I'll place three cards facedown and end my turn," Ruby growled now having her magic/trap zones full as her monsters' attack return to normal.

"Excellent, let the fun begin," Roman drew looked to his card and smiled, "I activate the being that I've drawn! If my graveyard has only insect monsters, I'll sacrifice your monsters to summon out Mother Spider!"

The two warriors disintegrated, while a monster from the giant web descends down. A giant spider the size of a truck descended down with blade-tipped legs, an abnormally big abdomen with several geysers, and a pointed head with eyes but no mouth.

 **Mother Spider**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 6**

 **Type: Insect**

 **ATK/DEF: 2300/1200**

"Since when can a monster do that," Ruby yelled in disbelief.

"Since it has such an ability to special summon," Roman answered, "Next I summon forth Pinch Hopper!"

A giant sized grasshopper came to be as it chittered in excitement.

 **Pinch Hopper**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: Insect**

 **ATK/DEF: 1000/1200**

"Now I reveal my face down card, Destruct Potion!" Roman revealed, "I destroy my Pinch Hopper and gain life points equal to its attack points!"

 **Roman: 5000-6000**

"And Pinch Hopper's effect activates," Roman declared, "When sent to the graveyard, I can special summon any Insect monster from my hand, thanks to your Card of Sanctity! So come forth, Insect Queen!"

"Insect Queen!" Ruby yelped in anxiety **.**

Standing next to Mother Spider was something just as big. Long yet powerful legs, horn-like antennas, red armor concealing its transparent wings, and more appalling was that it had a humanoid face as it roared with authority.

 **Insect Queen**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Level: 7**

 **Type: Insect**

 **ATK/DEF: 2200/2400**

Ruby couldn't help but whimper inside at the Insect Queen. That thing was one of the bugs that tried to eat her alive when she was training with Stardust and the others.

"I see I chose the right monster to bring for this duel," Roman said entertained at the look of Ruby's misery, "And her ability allows her to gain 200 attack points for every insect on the field."

Insect Queen's eyes glowed as her powers radiate more and growled.

 **Insect Queen: 2200-2600**

"But I'm not done yet!" Roman said maniacally, "I activate the spell known as Ancient Rule! This spell card allows me to summon a seven or eight normal monster! Time for you to meet Metal Armored Bug!"

Heavy footsteps came to be as Ruby looked to the left with complete aghast. A six-legged gray armored bug the size of half a kingdom and bigger than a Goliath.

 **Metal Armored Bug**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Level: 8**

 **Type: Insect**

 **ATK/DEF: 2800/1500**

' _There has to be a limit on how big bugs can be,'_ Ruby thought looking at the size of the behemoth.

 **Insect Queen: 2600-2800**

' _I hope the guys are having more fun than me,'_ Ruby thought about the soldiers left at the gate.

Clads of footsteps came to be as Atlesian Knights and Paladins march to the gate, each ready to eviscerate anything that gets in their way. But they had no resistance. No soldiers even guarding the gate. As they ventured further, explosions erupted from the earth beneath them. Each meant for total destruction as several Paladins were reduced to mere parts. Even with the recent losses, they still continued on.

At the gate, there was actually Ruby's soldiers hiding from plain sight, preparing themselves for the wave of robots. The explosions mentioned were their mines destroying just several bots, but still go. Typical machines. One of the soldiers, farthest from the gate, did his best to camouflage while holding a small mini-gun. They can all hear the machines walk closer and closer. Every soldier had their fingers in the triggers, waiting patiently.

When they are within range, the snipers took the first shot, focusing on the closest while grenadiers bombarded them with grenades. Even with all that happening, they march on opening fire at the vicinity of the gate.

Taking a deep breath, the soldier then said, "Okay Clankers," he then brought up the mini-gun and yelled, "SUCK LASER!"

The sounds of gunfire and lasers grew even louder, the machines were taking more damage as they are met with utter destruction.

Ruby could hear gunfire from beyond the gate as she looked more concerned even though she was outnumbered by three giant bugs. Roman looked and laughed at her concern and got her attention.

"Really now, you care for those deadweights instead of the duel," Roman taunted, "They're nothing more than mere pawns in our game, so why bother?"

"For your information, they risked a lot for me and my friends to end this war," Ruby barked, "All you have are mere cronies and the power you so have."

"And all of that is true," Roman said confirming her words, "But why waste our time talking… when I can destroy you first!"

His three insects roared in agreement as they prepare to tear her apart.

"But before I do, I'll play a face down and end my turn," Roman declared.

' _Wait, he's not going to attack, but why?'_ Ruby thought about the recent events.

' _Isn't it obvious Ruby,'_ Stardust now talked in her mind, _'He doesn't want to tangle himself in your traps and wants his monsters in where they are.'_

' _By where they are, you mean…'_ Ruby thought but didn't have a clue.

' _Spider Web changes any monster that attacks into defense mode at the end of their battle, while his monsters are now the powerhouses right now, but should he attack, his Mother Spider and Metal Armored Bug would be in a vulnerable situation since their defense can be easily be bested by average monsters,'_ Stardust explained.

"Oh okay," Ruby said now understanding Stardust's logic before drawing making a hand of 4, "I don't have much, but I'll just play a monster face down. Your move Roman!"

"My, such a short move, and such moves can be led to one's downfall," Roman then drew to have 2 cards in his hand, "It seems the cards have decided your fate. I summon forth another Pinch Hopper!"

Another bug landed near the Insect Queen.

 **Insect Queen: 2800-3000**

"Come on, like this is what I need" Ruby groaned, "Is it just too much to ask for you to summon a creature that only has two legs?"

"Unfortunately for you I don't," Roman said before yelling, "Metal Armored Bug crush that face down!"

The giant insect reared one of its legs and slammed it down only for it be reflected while the bug stepped back.

"What!" Roman said in disbelief.

"Sorry, but your behemoth has touched my Sonic Chick and he's immune to monsters with higher might!" Ruby shouted as a pink bird with red rubber shoes appeared using its wings as a shield.

 **Sonic Chick**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Level: 1**

 **DEF/ATK: 300/300**

"Is that so? Then I am fortunate that I have Pinch Hopper! Go!" Roman commanded as Pinch Hopper leapt and collided with Sonic Chick resulting in an explosion.

"With that pathetic pheasant out of the way, Mother Spider attack Ruby Rose!" Roman declared another attack as the said spider raised its sharp legs and tried to stab her.

"Then I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Ruby activated a trap as it negated Mother Spider's advance.

"Humph, one of your signature cards," Roman muttered before snapping his fingers.

By the snap, Insect Queen attacked Pinch Hopper in a flashed as she tore it apart and ate it whole.

"What was that for?" Ruby said disgusted and pale at the sight.

"For my queen to work, I would need a tribute for it to attack, and what better way to do it then to send Pinch Hopper away!" Roman described the queen's effect as it attacked Ruby.

 **Insect Queen: 3000-2800**

"Activate trap! Defense Draw!" Ruby said shielding her eyes, "All the damage she did to me is zero and I get to draw a card from my deck," she then drew a card.

"You may have avoided four of my attacks, but can you deal with a fifth," Roman challenged.

"What fifth, you only had three monsters now," Ruby pointed out.

"On the contrary, thanks to Pinch Hopper, I get to special summon one more insect to the frame. And I had this one since the start of our duel," Roman brought up a card as his smile grew evil.

"And that monster is," Ruby said now nervous of the one card.

"I get to summon Earthbound Immortal Uru!" Roman announced as he placed the card and it glowed in darkness.

"WHAT!" Ruby and Stardust yelled.

The dark clouds surrounding the tower are now being etched together as purple light transformed into a spider Hieroglyph. As it was completed, swarms of souls circulating and absorbed into an earthly heart as it pumped fast. Then the heart shined and a massive body of a spider took its place with red decorated on its dark body.

 **Earthbound Immortal Uru**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 10**

 **Type: Insect**

 **ATK/DEF: 3000/3000**

 **Insect Queen: 2800-3000**

"Seeing the Metal Armored Bug is one thing, but Uru certainly takes the cake on being the biggest bug," Ruby commented.

' _And he probably ate it too,'_ Stardust said.

"Ready? Earthbound Immortal Uru, attack!" Roman declared as the gigantic spider unleashed massive strings of webbing directly at her.

"Sorry, but my life points will stand again," Ruby said activating her third trap card, "I activate the trap, Draining Shield! This trap negate your attack and I gain life points equal to Earthbound Immortal Uru!"

 **Ruby: 4000-7000**

"Very well, due to the effect of Spider Web, all my Insects in attack mode are now switched into defense position," Roman emotionless said, "I'll end my turn here, so let's see what you've got!"

"Gladly!" Ruby said drawing a card, "I summon Nitro Synchron in attack mode," a small cartoon fuel tank appeared near Ruby.

 **Nitro Synchron**

 **Attribute: Fire**

 **Level: 2**

 **Type: Machine**

 **ATK/DEF: 300/100**

"Then, I activate my fourth trap, Synchro material!" Ruby declared, "Thanks to this, whenever I synchro summon, I get to use one of your monsters as synchro materials!"

"What!" Roman yelled in disbelief.

"So now I tune with Nitro Synchron with your Mother Spider," Ruby said as she tuned the monsters together, "Out of two will come one, and out of one will come great cosmic might! Come forth, Stardust Dragon!"

As her chant was finished, Stardust emerged from the dark clouds and landed near Ruby as he roared on arrival.

 **Stardust Dragon**

 **Attribute: Wind**

 **Level: 8**

 **Type: Dragon**

 **ATK/DEF: 2500/2000**

 **Insect Queen: 3000-2800**

"So my nemesis come before me," Roman grumbled as he saw the dragon before him.

"But who said I was done with just Stardust," Ruby said as Roman was interested on what she meant, "I activate my final trap card, Assault Mode Activate!"

"Assault Mode!" Roman said not recognizing the card.

"Thanks to this, Stardust Dragon now enhances himself with brutal might!" Ruby said as Stardust begins to shine, "I assault summon Stardust Dragon/ Assault Mode!"

As Stardust light fades, it reveals Stardust Dragon with a powerful set of armor around its chest as it roared more fiercely.

 **Stardust Dragon/ Assault Mode**

 **Attribute: Wind**

 **Level: 10**

 **Type: Dragon**

 **ATK/DEF: 3000/2500**

"Never thought I would face you in such a way," Roman commented.

" _Don't flatter me Uru! I won't hesitate to eradicate you right where you stand, just as soon as I finish your beasts first!"_ Stardust said growling.

"Now Stardust, attack Metal Armored Bug! Cosmic Flare!" Ruby declared as Stardust unleashed his breath at the second massive bug, instantly destroying it.

 **Insect Queen: 2800-2600**

"While Spider Web changes Stardust to defense mode, I'll end with three cards face downs. Your turn," Ruby said with one card left.

"Gladly," Roman said drawing a card, "I may not have much for now, but I'll just place a card face down."

"Then it is back to me," Ruby said drawing, "I think it's safer if Stardust destroys your Insect Queen! Fire!"

Stardust unleashed a fireball at Insect Queen as it burst into flames.

"I think that should do it," Ruby cheerfully said as Stardust went back into defense mode, _'That was for giving me trouble in training,'_ she thought remembering the times Insect Queen gave her trouble.

"Good, cause you're close to being tangled in my web," Roman said drawing a card, "According to your evolved dragon, it can sacrifice itself to negate any spell, trap, or monster effect. So the best option here is to attack, but your confounded Scrap-Iron Scarecrow is still there! Looks like I can only do a face down again," Roman groaned at the predicament.

' _Okay, this is weird, why is he only doing face downs instead of monsters,'_ Ruby and Stardust thought as she drew a card.

"I'll just leave Stardust in attack mode an end my turn," Ruby ended her turn.

"Excellent, let the fun begin!" Roman draw as he made his move, "I activate the spell Riryoku! With this spell your dragon loses half of its attack and Uru gains it!"

 **Stardust Dragon/ Assault Mode: 3000-1500**

 **Earthbound Immortal Uru: 3000-4500**

"Now is the time for Earthbound Immortal Uru to attack!" Roman declared as the 370 meter spider attacked.

"I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! And with it, your attack stops here!" Ruby activated.

"Then I activate, Trap Jammer to negate your Scrap-Iron Scarecrow and destroy it!" Roman countered.

"Then I'll use Stardust's ability to negate your Jammer," Ruby countered back.

Roman smiled, "I negate Stardust Dragon/ Assault Mode with the power of Fiendish Chain!"

Dark chains erupted under Stardust as he was wrapped all over by them. When he tried to use his ability, electricity came from the chains as his power was nullified.

"What did you do?!" Ruby demanded seeing her dragon in chains.

"Silly girl, Fiendish Chain is a trap that stops a monster from attacking and negates its abilities, since it's been wasted on my Trap Jammer, his powers are nothing!" Roman explained as Scrap-Iron Scarecrow was destroyed and the attack continues.

The attack was so devastating that it temporarily shook the island and poor Ruby was blown away to several feet away from the circle.

" _Are you okay!?"_ Stardust asked worriedly.

"Yeah… I'll… be… fine," Ruby said getting up only to fall to her knees.

 **Ruby: 7000-2500**

"Yes, that's right! Kneel before one of the true masters of darkness," Roman laughed at her futile attempt to stand, "You may have tanked the powered might of Uru, but I will assure you the next strike will be your last!"

 **Uru: 4500-3000**

 **Stardust Dragon/ Assault Mode: 1500-3000**

Taking very deep breaths, Ruby managed to stand up straight while Stardust was chained to the ground.

' _I have to win,'_ Ruby thought, _'I must win to end the war. Cause if I don't,'_ Ruby drew a card with strength, _'It could mean the end of everything!'_

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

 **Narrator: Continues on Signer War Part 2.**


	30. Ch 23: Signer War Part 2

**6/8/2017**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to Monty Oum (RIP) and Takahashi Kazuki respectively.**

 **Without any ado, here is Chapter 23, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Narrator: Previously on RWBY: Dawn of Duel Monsters, Ruby and her friends assembled an army to take on the notorious Earthbound Immortals thanks to the intel from Gem Knight Master Diamond. As the skies of Reverse Remnant were made into a perpetual dogfight, the two teams of Beacon separated into three groups to take on the Immortals and their armies. Ruby's group was immediately shot down by an unknown force as she separates from Pyrrha and Yang. When the duel between Earthbound Immortal Uru and Stardust Dragon is underway, Stardust was suddenly chained with his effects negated curtesy of the form, Roman Goodwin. With almost half of her life points and the sound of gunfire radiating from beyond the tower, Ruby must think of a way out fast or risk losing the war and her soul to the Shadow Game._

* * *

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh Theme)**

 **[Ruby's symbol appears on top as Ruby Rose stays in the middle as she then separated, one with her innocent self on the left, while the right is Stardust facing right]**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **[Ruby's shadow shifts as it becomes Stardust Dragon with his amber eyes glowing]**

 **(Your move!)**

 **[Ruby's astral body flies in the vacuum of space as thousands of cards fly around her like an atom with giant beasts breathing fire and ice]**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **[Thunder clashed as monsters pour out from the land, sea and air. Zombies abruptly come up from the graveyard. Volcanoes erupted as Grimm ran to avoid their molten death. Multiple creatures came out and attack the city of Vale. Team JNPR attempt to fight off a giant T-rex as Yang is surrounded by raptors. In the skies, Weiss and Blake were trying to fight a green legless dragon in the Bullhead but was being trapped by lightning bolts. Ruby and Jaune then fall into a large portal as they called their friends for help.]**

 **(Your move!)**

 **[Ruby faces off a man in dark armor as she flows show bright red while the man in dark armor flows black and white. The camera then shows the man in dark armor on his throne while cards surround him like a shield. The scene switches to show a piece of armor fall off to reveal a small black pupil in its blood red eye.]**

 **(Ruby: It's time to du-du-du-du-dududududududuel!)**

 **[The camera shows Ruby's aura fluctuating while Ruby show stillness]**

 **[The scenes then switch as it shows Weiss's face as she poses, Blake's face while pulling out Gambol Shroud, Yang's face in her semblance as she poises a punch, Team JNPR, Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood, and Cinder with fire tracing her right eye]**

 **[The screen cuts to Ruby as she draws a card to the sky bolts of lightning comes from the card as it reveals Elemental Heroes on the right, Junk Warrior, Junk Destroyer, Junk Archer, Turbo Warrior, and Chevalier de Fleur to the left, and finally Star Eater emerged from a star appearing at the top.]**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

* * *

Recap of Ruby vs Roman Goodwin:

 **Ruby: 2500**

 **Hand: 2**

 **Stardust Dragon/ Assault Mode: 3000 ATK**

 **4 face down Spell/Trap Cards**

 **Graveyard: 10 cards**

 **Roman Goodwin: 6000**

 **Hand: 0**

 **Earthbound Immortal Uru: 3000 DEF**

 **Field Spell: Spider Web**

 **Graveyard: 8 cards**

* * *

" _Hold on just a minute, Ruby,"_ Stardust intervened on her turn.

"What is it Stardust," Ruby said wondering.

" _Before you start, isn't it odd about our predicament,"_ Stardust asked grabbing her attention, _"During the last chapter, Roman's Fiendish Chain managed to work on me. In accordance to the rules of the game, I should've been placed in the graveyard to avoid the harmful effects of the chains. Yet somehow I still stand when it happened."_

Thinking about it now, Stardust was right, the negation on Trap Jammer should have worked. Yet why did it happened right now. Unless…

"Roman, what have you done?!" Ruby demanded pointing accusingly at her opponent.

"Heh, never knew you would catch on so easily," Roman said with a scoff, "Stardust is correct, it would've prevented your life points."

"That means… You must've cheated," Ruby realized yelling.

"…Yes, I did," Roman shrugged merely admitting, "Did you really think we of the Immortals would play fair against Signers like you? Then you're look on reality has been wrong your whole life time. Any known from within our darkness have ways to go beyond your stupid honor and fairness. After all, what was it that Ozpin said…? 'Instead of just waiting for you all to break the rules, why don't we just bend them?'"

Ruby gritted her teeth as the man in front of him quoted Ozpin's exact words on their mission to Mountain Glenn.

" _I've known you would try to find ways to break people, but bending the very rules of the game we play… that's sinister and low, even for you,"_ Stardust said growling.

"Then you should have taught her more about us," Roman lectured, "Now Ruby, are you going to go or end your turn right here and now?"

Ruby growled as she made her move, "First, I'll play the Shard of Greed. With this card, when it has two counters, I can send it to the graveyard to draw two cards. Next I play Jar of Greed to draw one more card. And now I activate my other face down, Jar of Avarice!"

"Jar of Avarice?" Roman questioned.

"That's right, in order for this to work, I have to put five cards from my graveyard into the deck so I can draw a card," Ruby explained, "So I'll have Defense Draw, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, Card of Sanctity, Dash Warrior, and Nitro Synchron return to the deck!"

As their names were said, each card was sent randomly into the deck as it shuffled itself before extending the top card of the shuffled deck for Ruby to have.

"Yes!" Ruby said with a smile for the card she just drew, "Thanks to Jar of Avarice, I can now summon Rapid Warrior in attack mode!"

An average raptor-like machine sped through as it flipped and landed near her masters. All clad in blue and teal, with no mouth and had a small chassis as its chest, while connected to its raptor legs by a tube.

 **Rapid Warrior**

 **Attribute: Wind**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: Warrior**

 **ATK/DEF: 1200/200**

"Since you have no spells and traps to counter me, Rapid Warrior has this unique ability to attack directly but my other monsters can't. Since you 'allegedly' gave Stardust the chains, it matters little to his effect," Ruby explained, "And this means some hurt to you! Go!"

Rapid Warrior's eyes shined as he jumped side to side as Roman tried follow it with his eye, then Roman was drop-kicked to the face, shoving him away by several feet.

"How dare you," Roman cursed clutching his face as his nose bleed.

 **Roman: 6000-4800**

"It's what you get for bending the rules, I'll finish by placing another face down," Ruby finished.

"Then let's see you handle this," Roman drew, "I play the Pot of Greed, this will give me two new cards. First, I place a card face down and then summon forth Skull-Mark Ladybug again."

The same insect crawled near Roman.

"Next I activate the power of Earthbound Uru," Roman gestured to the towering spider, "By sacrificing a monster on my side of the field, I can gain control of one of your monsters. So I'll take Rapid Warrior!"

The red eyes of Uru glowed while Skull-Mark Ladybug fades away. Then Uru spread out a powerful webbing around Rapid Warrior as the said monster's eyes turned red. Now it jumped away from Ruby and stood alongside Earthbound Immortal Uru.

"And don't forget about Skull-Mark Ladybug's effect," Roman then chuckled as his life points grew.

 **Roman: 4800-5800**

"Now then, how about a taste of your own medicine!" Roman declared as Rapid Warrior slashes Ruby with his tail.

Ruby yelped in pain as she knelt down, feeling the force of the tail as her life points go down.

 **Ruby: 2500-1300**

"Humph, guess those face downs of yours have nothing of value when I attacked, this means there will be more pain for you!" Roman scoffed at her cards as Ruby attempted to get up.

"Grr, not quite," Ruby said drawing as Rapid Warrior returns to her side and her continuous spell shines, "Sweet! I'll just place card face down. And use Rapid Warrior's effect again, strike him down a peg or two!"

Rapid Warrior's eyes narrowed as he went for the kill. As he was close, Rapid Warrior then gave a right jab to the face and speedily returned to Ruby's side.

 **Roman: 5800-4600**

"Still doesn't change a thing," Roman drew a new card, "Use Rapid Warrior all you want, and it still won't be enough. I summon Spyder Spider in attack mode!"

Another spider came out of the web but this time it was as big snough to reach Ruby's knees. Uniquely the spider had spy gear attached directly at the face.

 **Spyder Spider**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: Insect**

 **ATK/DEF: 1500/1000**

"Now I choose the offensive, Spyder Spider, attack Rapid Warrior!" Roman ordered as the small spider tackled Rapid Warrior into an explosion.

 **Ruby: 1300-1000**

"Now finish her off Uru! Hell thread!"

Earthbound Immortal Uru reared its head and unleashed a wave of destructive webbing meant to finish Ruby once and for all.

"Now!" Ruby yelled as the attack was stopped in midair by a cylinder. Then suddenly another cylinder came out and fired at Roman and Uru as they skidded back a few feet.

"What?!" Roman said surprised as his life points went down.

 **Roman: 4600-1600**

"Hah! You fell for it, hook, line, and sinker! My Magical Cylinder negated your attack as you take damage equal to Uru's attack!" Ruby said proudly.

"Never thought a Signer like would have such deception," Roman growled, infuriated that he underestimated her prowess, "You had that card since the Jar of Avarice and the first strike with Rapid Warrior. And you even waited for my guard to fall and make a mistake. Impressive, you would've been a fine minion alongside the Shadow Army."

"And oppress all the innocents in this world or another? I'd rather die than do such deeds," Ruby swore as Roman's monsters are put in defense mode.

"Then let's see what you've got Ruby Rose," Roman gestured to the stubborn Reaper.

"I'll be glad to," Ruby said drawing a card, "Due to having two counters of Shard of Greed, I send it to the graveyard to draw two more cards," her hand now became 4, "Now I'll play my trap, Stardust Flash!"

A face down flipped up showing three Stardust Dragons with different colors.

"Thanks to this, I get to summon out Stardust Dragon to my side from the graveyard," Ruby said as light shines behind as the original Stardust Dragon joins the frame.

"Have a taste of Stardust, Cosmic Flare!" Ruby declared as Stardust fired upon at Spyder Spider, while Roman crosses his arms to block the attack.

"You'll regret that Signer," Roman vowed.

"I'll finish up with two face downs, and that should do it," Ruby stated as Stardust was placed in defense position.

Roman didn't bother saying that he drew as he looked at his new card with sadistic glee.

"Excellent, I play the spell you once used… Card of Sanctity to draw till we have six cards in our hands," Roman stated as they fully replenished their hands, "Next I play the spell Fairy Meteor Crush! With this card, Earthbound Immortal Uru now has the ability to do piercing damage. Next I activate two continuous spells, Insect Neglect and Verdant Sanctuary. Then I place two cards face down as Uru attacks your Stardust Dragon!"

' _He's not going to attack directly,'_ Ruby thought surprised as Uru attacks Stardust, "I play a face down, Reliable Guardian! This quick spell grants Stardust 700 more defense points!"

A shield surrounded Stardust as it did its best to deflect the attack, but it proved too much as Stardust shattered and Ruby fell on her back.

 **Ruby: 1000-700**

"Still crawling for more? I had expected as much from someone who holds Stardust Dragon," Roman said before placing a fist under his cheek as Uru went back into defense mode, "But it matters not, the plan is still in motion."

' _That's right, I still don't know what their plan is,'_ Ruby thought as she got up, "Process, plan, there's something going on and the towers are the keys aren't they?"

"You caught on pretty quick, but you only solved a mere fraction of the puzzle," Roman congratulated a bit.

"The fact that we have a 100 point difference means there's something more, including the fact that you cheated when you used Fiendish Chain, you're possibly stalling me," Ruby deducted as Stardust Dragon/ Assault Mode growled in agreement.

"Maybe yes… maybe no," Roman shrugged pacing a bit, "Perhaps it would be more suiting, if you make your move."

Ruby pouted as she drew, "I activate the trap card Shooting Star! Thanks to this, if I happen to have a Stardust, I can destroy any card on the field… So say goodbye to your annoying Spider Web!"

Struggling the assault form managed to spread his wings and fly even with the tangled chains. Now within the heights beyond Earthbound Immortal Uru, he fully extended his wings as white light shines in his body. Then, small stars the size of buildings emerged behind them and hurdle down onto the massive web. Each one exploding as the webs slowly disintegrates from the raining barrage.

"And as I recall, any Earthbound Immortal that loses a field spell, is also destroyed! So it's two for the price of one!"

Earthbound Immortal Uru cries out in agony as the barrage now came for it. Slowly its body was being blown to pieces and craters made throughout the area.

"Now that that's out of the way, I activate the Mystical Space Typhoon from my hand, say goodbye to your cheating chains," Ruby roared as the trap was destroyed and Stardust breaking free from its binds.

" _Much better,"_ Stardust rolled his shoulders and shook his body, _"Looks like you'll be losing… AGAIN!"_

"On the contrary," Roman said, "With Verdant Sanctuary in play, I can add one insect monster that has the same level as the one destroyed from my deck. And it happens to be another Earthbound Immortal Uru!"

"Does it even matter," Ruby said before declaring an attack, "Stardust, time that we end this!"

"Then I don't think so, I activate the effect of Insect Neglect! By banishing an Insect, I can negate your attack!" Roman said as a faded image of Skull-Mark Ladybug blocked the attack.

"Guess I have no choice, but to place three face downs," Ruby said filling up the entire magic/trap zones.

"Now let's see what transpires with this one card," Roman drew, "Well now… this should be beneficial."

"Huh," Ruby wondered on what Roman had meant.

* * *

(Remnant; Beacon)

The two dragon ships that stayed behind flew through Vale's airspace with haste. Evading the curious eyes of Vale and Beacon, they headed towards east of Vale. Inside the first one ahead were Master Diamond and his loyal Gem Knights, while the other has, the Meta, Captain Stukov, Marcus Ocelot, Tilla Mook, and Steel Valor.

"Remind me again why are we not on the front lines," Marcus asked checking his revolvers, while the Meta growled in agreement.

"While they are dealing with the Earthbound Immortals, intel from Gem Knight Master Diamond stated a massive castle harboring within the hearts of Grimm territory in Vale. Unknown to the populace, it is where Diabolos manufactures his Alpha Grimm. From Beowolves to Griffons, and even Sea Dragons if possible," Steel Valor said checking his vambraces.

"Least we have something to deal with," Stukov said rolling his shoulders, "But something tells me otherwise the castle is meant for something else."

"I agree, all the more to trash the place," Tilla said looking at her hand of cards before placing them in her duel disk.

The Meta growled as he was sharpening his brute shot.

"Already there," Marcus said, "Time flies by when you're doing something in your spare time."

"And now for the next phase," Stukov said as they went to the back while the door opens for them.

They all got a good look at the steel castle filled with more than dozens of machines. Aerial Grimm the size of Bullheads flew around the skies. The castle itself resembled more as a modified fort meant to defend key points of a kingdom. At the ship, the Meta sheathed his brute shot and everyone began slowly walking to the edge… and then fall.

One by one, they descended down fast, staying together as a group. As they fell several meters worth of Remnant's sky, Marcus then brought one of his revolvers out as they all landed on the biggest Nevermore. Directly at the back of the head, Marcus opened fired as the flying Grimm screeched before falling down lifeless. One big thud was heard throughout the castle as the Nevermore dissipates into nothing and the team starts attacking the castle with haste. Tilla on the other hand took to the skies again with a use of her monster's vampire wings growing behind her back as she fought against the aerial Grimm.

Every known guard in the castle was thrown in complete chaos as machine, Alternate White Fang, and Grimm alike were being taken down swiftly before the alarm finally blared out.

Watching the chaos from the security room, a male deer Faunus looked in surprised. A series of beeping and a button lighting up, got him to press on it. Just then a holographic figure of Diabolos sitting on his throne looked to his servant as if he's expecting something.

"I trust the enemy is there?" Diabolos asked knowing the alarm and the kneeling Faunus.

"It is as you predicted sir, they came in with destructive might. Our guards could barely hold their own," he responded in a somewhat nervous tone.

"I see… activate all the Atlesian Paladins in the castle's disposal, unleash the Alphas, and seal all known entrances leading to the inner chambers," Diabolos ordered.

"Right away," the Faunus White Fang said as he began pressing several buttons on the big keyboard with haste.

Sirens blared louder as search lights shined over, Atlesian Knights came out with rifles ready, and the growls of Grimm echoed around. These signs made them think to act fast as thuds faintly made from the rapidly sealing doors. Another siren came as the Meta, Stukov, and Marcus looked to a massive door rearing up. Many of which are hulking Atlesian Paladins schemed with black and white as they marched out with guns ready to fire. The three looked to each other and nodded as Stukov and the Meta open fire. Marcus ran directly to the parade of big machines, evasively maneuvering away from their giant fists as he made his way inside the facility.

As the Meta and Stukov were about to be surrounded, several nearby Paladins have been easily cleaved by the descending Gem Knights. One managed to punch Stukov to the wall. When it was about to finish him, its arm was cut off and then fully bisected into two as the falling pieces revealed Master Diamond with his great sword down.

"Master Diamond," Stukov said grunting.

Sheathing his sword, Master Diamond offered his hand, _"Got you Stukov."_

Stukov accepted the hand and checks his personal hand cannon for damage. With the Gem Knights now in the battle, it will guarantee them an easy victory. However…

"Stukov, Marcus, Meta, we got incoming," Tilla reported from the skies as she snapped a Griffon's neck and let it fall.

"Enemy reinforcements?" Marcus asked entering deeper into the castle, shooting a White Fang clone at the side.

"Not exactly," Tilla said as she can see what is coming.

It didn't take long for them and the Gem Knights to see for themselves as they are treated with one Atlesian Airship with several Bullheads and Dropships flying to their location.

"…You have got to be kidding me," Stukov and Marcus said in disbelief as the Meta growled with them in unison.

* * *

(Ruby's Duel; Reverse Remnant)

"What could that do that can benefit you?" Ruby questioned.

"See for yourself, I activate the field spell, the Seal of Orichalcos!" Roman shouted.

"Seal of Orichalcos?" Ruby questioned as a green circle with runes and an oddly shaped diagram that connects in various, "Well it won't do much when I use Stardust special effect!"

Roman merely smiled as Stardust fades along with the Circle.

"Good now that he's gone, I can now activate the Jar of Avarice! The same trap you used on your previous turns," Roman said as Riryoku, Multiplication of Ants, Spider Web, Pot of Greed, and Card of Sanctity returned to his deck as it shuffled automatically and allowed Roman an additional draw, "Well, well. Pot of Greed has come from the grave to my hand."

Roman drew for a hand of three as the spell was sent to the graveyard again, "Now with a new card, I activate the spell Coin of Destiny! If the coin hits heads, I draw two cards, if not, you get to draw instead!"

"You're gambling on this coin toss," Ruby asked.

"When you play Duel Monsters girl, you have to take risks," Roman said as a coin materializes in his hand and flips it. When it has landed, it revealed the side of heads, granting him two more cards, "Stardust may have taken care of the first one, but this second one will!"

As he placed the spell, the same runes and diagram appeared on the circle.

"Allow me to describe this powerful spell when you destroyed the second one. As long it remains on the field, all my monsters gain 500 attack points and can't be destroyed by card effects once per turn. However I can only activate once per duel, since you oh so recklessly destroyed the first one, I get to use it," Roman explained, "And now with a field spell this powerful, I activate Monster Reborn, return from the grave Uru!"

The earth around them shook again as the massive spider made its move and the circle's light intensifies as green mist enters the Immortal giant.

 **Earthbound Immortal Uru: 3000-3500**

"I hope you're prepared Signer! Go Earthbound Immortal Uru!" Roman yelled as Uru attacked.

"Then I activate a face down! Stardust Re-spark!" Ruby countered, "And get this, when Uru's attack is high than my life points, I can negate your attack and draw a card!"

A massive light shielded Ruby as Uru's attack disintegrated. The light was so bright, Roman had to cover his eyes. Attempting to sneak just a peak, he looks at a figure emerging from the light as it revealed with a familiar roar. With the light gone, he saw Stardust again.

"Re-spark also allows me to summon a Stardust monster from my graveyard or my Extra, so say hello to Stardust Spark Dragon!" Ruby said and introduced.

 **Stardust Spark Dragon**

 **Attribute: Light**

 **Level: 8**

 **Type: Dragon**

 **ATK/DEF: 2500/2000**

"So you just bought yourself just one turn, I'll end you on my next turn," Roman declared.

"I'm afraid there won't be a next turn for you," Ruby said with a smile.

Roman then found himself interested when she said that, "What makes you think you can win on your turn?"

"Easy, I'll show you!" Ruby said drawing for a hand of 5, "First, Stardust Dragon/ Assault Mode returns with its special ability!"

A dark portal appears before as the said dragon returns in an offense position.

"Then I activate my second Shooting Star! So you lose your Insect Neglect!" Ruby said as bullet-sized stars shredded it to pieces, "I will also activate the Quick Play spell, Forbidden Chalice from my hand to give Uru a bonus of 400 and lose its ability!"

Light blue liquid flowed as it forcedly entered the spider's mouth.

 **Earthbound Immortal Uru: 3500-3900**

"Now I'll play my other spell from my hand, Half-shut! This grants Uru invincibility at the cost of half his life points!" Ruby said as a rainbow twister blasted Uru as she heard the monster's roar.

 **Earthbound Immortal Uru: 3900-2400**

"Next I play my second Stardust Flash to return the original into the fame!" Ruby said as Stardust Dragon appears with the other two, "Now I have three different Stardust Dragons!"

"Quite impressive, but I'll still have enough life points," Roman pointed out, _'I still have Negate Attack still set. Even if she attacks, it'll be for nothing!'_

"Now I play a second Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy that face down," Ruby declared as Roman's Negate Attack was destroyed, "From my hand, I activate my own field spell, Sorcerous Spell Wall that increases all my monsters' attack by three hundred!"

Faint images of magicians appeared around the Seal of Orichalcos as yellow light envelops the three dragons with power.

 **Stardust Dragon: 2500-2800**

 **Stardust Spark Dragon: 2500-2800**

 **Stardust Dragon/ Assault Mode: 3000-3300**

"It can't be!" Roman yelled now with fear in his eyes, "No!"

"Yes, Stardust… ATTACK!" Ruby shouted at the top of her lungs.

Each Stardust took their turn as the first blast from the original burned Uru.

 **Roman: 1600-1200**

"Spark Dragon!" Ruby ordered as the Duel Dragon open fire at Uru.

 **Roman: 1200-800**

"It can't be! It wasn't supposed to be! There can be no way I, Earthbound Immortal Uru, would be defeated by a small brat like you!" Roman shout in pure denial.

"Well I have a word for you Roman… It's called reality!" Ruby said snapping her fingers as the Assault Mode dragon unleashed a powerful attack enough to erase Uru and end the Shadow Game.

 **Roman: 800-0**

The two field spell faded from existence as does Spark and Assault Mode. Ruby painfully walked to the fallen form of Roman Goodwin, now worse for as his body is being broken into dust.

"To think I would be defeated in such a way, it makes me feel shame for the first time in ages," Roman said gasping for breath then looking at Ruby, "However, it won't matter. We will win in the end!"

Roman looked at her eyes with somewhat lax eyes and even smiled before her.

"Never in my times of appearance, have I seen those eyes from a Signer. I truly admire how awfully cold your silver eyes are right at this moment," Roman gaspingly said, "Soon when the Shadow Games are done, you will see the fruits of our labor."

Roman's body now finally became nothing but dust but Ruby and Stardust heard two words repeated twice with faintness, "It's time… It's time."

The tower lost its power as it became nothing more than a broken tool. Ruby brought her scythe out as a clutch when she began to leave the area for good. When she slashed the gate in pieces, she was met with a gruesome sight. Hundreds robots sprawled all around the battlefield with small craters that are somewhat covered by their metal hides. Small casings and even broken weapons were scattered as well. Yet, she couldn't find the soldiers who had helped her. There were no bodies of them here. If they have died when she dueled, she would feel more guilt inside her.

Suddenly a pile of broken knights moved and collapse as it revealed one of her soldiers dragging himself out, while clutching his side. Then more eruptions came to be, each revealing more of her soldiers and even some who had cloaking technology turned off to reveal themselves. Ruby had smiled wider with each soldier coming to her, although wounded, they are still alive.

"So…" the soldier who had usher Ruby to the Shadow Game said, "What took you so long?"

* * *

(Remnant)

"Of all the times to be on the offensive, why on Remnant they chose to come here," Stukov groaned at the sight of the ship.

"Likely they actually saw us and decided to see what we're doing now," Marcus guessed on the coms, infiltrating the inner sanctums of the castle.

"You might as well look alive, because they're sending their robots," Tilla said looking at the dropships.

"Great, just what we need," Stukov said pinching the bridge of his nose, while the Meta growled in complete agreement.

"There's not much we can do, but let's try this: Stukov, Meta, Steel Valor, hold the outside and Marcus continues in the castle," Tilla suggested.

"You heard the lady," Stukov said reloading his hand cannon.

The Meta growled again as he followed Stukov.

The two then see dozens of Atlesian Knight 200s march in with their guns ready to aim. A majority found Stukov and Meta standing there. When they pointed to the side, they look only to find themselves crushed by a few Paladins.

Just as they watch the poor robots be demolished by the Paladins, Bullheads went to drop off teams SSSN, CFVY, and even Ironwood, Ozpin, and Glynda dropped in.

As they got to where Stukov is, he said, "What are all of you doing here?"

The Meta growled as he aimed the brute shot at them.

"Well, we were discussing newer security measures for Vale, since you've…" Ozpin stopped looking at the destructiveness of the enemy Paladins, "Enlightened us."

"But when we spotted you heading out somewhere, we decided to investigate," Ironwood stepped in.

"If by investigating, you mean bringing an army here," Glynda muttered but enough for Stukov and Meta to hear.

"Well you came in at a bad time," Stukov said, "This castle is not just an enemy stronghold… it just happens to be where Alpha Grimm are produced. And you guys just landed in the HEART OF IT."

"This place makes Alphas?" Velvet questioning her team, never realizing the dangers when they volunteered.

More growls echoed more as several stompings are heard. Suddenly, one of the Paladins were crushed from a hulking black entity. The entity turned out to be a very large Major Ursa the size of a truck with multiple spines on its back and claws bigger than normal Ursa have. Then several Paladins were bisected as a very large Boarbatusk the size of an Alpha Beowolf with spines covering the back and the sides. Another Paladin was then ripped in two as two massive Alpha Beowolves the same size as the highly evolved Major Ursa with them.

Team SSSN couldn't even help but gulp in anxiety since they never dealt these kind of Alphas before. Coco even tilted her glasses to see the size of the Grimm. Not wanting to wait, Coco brought her mini-gun out and fired directly at them. But to her shock, her bullets are making any damage at all. When she stopped, all the Grimm did was shake their bodies, easily shrugging off the minor damage Coco brought onto them.

"You have got to be kidding me," Coco said looking at her gun and at the Grimm.

Savagely, the Grimm attacked them with brutishness even they haven't seen in normal Grimm. Each them fighting with speed and strength, coordinating attacks, and showed more intelligence. When more of Ironwood's robots came in to stop the Grimm, their armaments couldn't even pierce their thick black hides as the evolved Grimm took them apart easily.

Glynda used her telekinesis on one of the Beowolves, but it dug its claw on the ground for it to budge a bit from her attack as the other Beowolf threw a chunk of the Paladin at Glynda. She didn't react fast enough when it launched her several feet and the weight of the broken piece holding her down. One of the Beowolves stood on top of it and slam its fists down, each made Glynda weaker and her aura slowly depleting.

Three loud shots echoed as the Alpha Grimm stopped assaulting the students and staff. The Beowolf on top of Glynda had three fist-sized holes on the spine and neck, while it dissipated into nothing. With a smoking hand cannon, Stukov blew off the smoke and then fired at the charging Beowolf.

"You Huntsmen and Huntresses, so utterly easy," Stukov scoffed as he saw some of the Gem Knights intervene and slay the Grimm for them, "Naïve and imprudent."

The Meta growled in agreement as he cleaved the Boarbatusk from its underbelly.

"You come here thinking you take on our enemy like it is simple, but it isn't," Stukov said slowly pacing, "We had everything under control, and you couldn't help but want a look on our action. Your actions are what Red will say 'reckless and a waste'. So here's some advice."

His eyes then glowed for a short time and said in a distorted voice, "We don't need you coming here and we don't want you here. GET. THE. HELL. OUT!"

A long silence fell upon the Huntsmen even when Glynda got the weight off her body. However through the silence, Ironwood's fists clenched harder than ever due to the demand Stukov have gave out to them. A pattern from Stukov's com chirped as he answered.

"What is it," Stukov asked.

"We got more incoming and it's not from Vale," Tilla said standing on top of the castle.

"Then who? The enemy?" Stukov asked.

"Not exactly," Tilla said as she looked at the half dozen Bullheads.

Allowing some vampire's senses to come, she saw the markings of the Bullhead, each holding an angry wolf with three slashes, as well as the person along.

"The White Fang are here," Tilla said, "Along with one Adam Taurus."

"Adam Taurus," Stukov said a bit louder, "White Fang, Vale Division Adam Taurus!?"

' _Adam Taurus, here,'_ they all thought.

"Great just our luck," Stukov said face palming, "Meta!"

The Meta looked to Stukov as the two had silence. A silent call from Red Dragon Archfiend whispered new orders for the team and the Gem Knights. Then the two nodded as they face the Huntsmen.

"Uh, what are you doing," Sun nervously asked afraid of the sudden change in the atmosphere.

"If you want to know Wukong," Stukov said, "We have our new orders from Red himself. This is a lifetime of an opportunity. Now that he's coming, it is our best interest to terminate him."

"If by terminate, you mean killing him," Ozpin now said.

"Yes, with the very least, we can kill two birds with one stone," Stukov said.

"And what you would do is make more violence, I propose instead of staying here, we work together and apprehend Mr. Taurus," Ozpin suggested.

"Ozpin, you can't be serious," Ironwood said albeit mad.

"Never," Stukov said loudly getting the two's attention, "Your usage of biding time and waiting for a slip up does nothing to help Vale. A very incompetent leader who does nothing, you don't have any idea what's been going on even under your nose!"

The Meta and Stukov aimed their weapons at the Huntsmen who some gasped.

"Our new orders from Red," Stukov now listing their new orders, "Disable the castle. Kill Adam Taurus, and subjugate the Huntsmen!"

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **Continues at Signer War Part 3.**


	31. Ch 24 Signer War Part 3

**8/16/17**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to Monty Oum (RIP) and Takahashi Kazuki respectively.**

 **Without any ado, here is Chapter 24, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Narrator: Previously on RWBY: Dawn of Duel Monsters, Ruby had successfully defeated Earthbound Immortal Uru and the tower has been rendered useless. While back at Remnant, Ozpin, Gylnda, and Ironwood caused a setback for Tilla's group and the Gem Knights. When Adam and the White Fang arrives to the battle, tension rises for the group as their new orders from Red were to deal with them and kill Adam Taurus._

* * *

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh Theme)**

 **[Ruby's symbol appears on top as Ruby Rose stays in the middle as she then separated, one with her innocent self on the left, while the right is Stardust facing right]**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **[Ruby's shadow shifts as it becomes Stardust Dragon with his amber eyes glowing]**

 **(Your move!)**

 **[Ruby's astral body flies in the vacuum of space as thousands of cards fly around her like an atom with giant beasts breathing fire and ice]**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **[Thunder clashed as monsters pour out from the land, sea and air. Zombies abruptly come up from the graveyard. Volcanoes erupted as Grimm ran to avoid their molten death. Multiple creatures came out and attack the city of Vale. Team JNPR attempt to fight off a giant T-rex as Yang is surrounded by raptors. In the skies, Weiss and Blake were trying to fight a green legless dragon in the Bullhead but was being trapped by lightning bolts. Ruby and Jaune then fall into a large portal as they called their friends for help.]**

 **(Your move!)**

 **[Ruby faces off a man in dark armor as she flows show bright red while the man in dark armor flows black and white. The camera then shows the man in dark armor on his throne while cards surround him like a shield. The scene switches to show a piece of armor fall off to reveal a small black pupil in its blood red eye.]**

 **(Ruby: It's time to du-du-du-du-dududududududuel!)**

 **[The camera shows Ruby's aura fluctuating while Ruby show stillness]**

 **[The scenes then switch as it shows Weiss's face as she poses, Blake's face while pulling out Gambol Shroud, Yang's face in her semblance as she poises a punch, Team JNPR, Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood, and Cinder with fire tracing her right eye]**

 **[The screen cuts to Ruby as she draws a card to the sky bolts of lightning comes from the card as it reveals Elemental Heroes on the right, Junk Warrior, Junk Destroyer, Junk Archer, Turbo Warrior, and Chevalier de Fleur to the left, and finally Star Eater emerged from a star appearing at the top.]**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

* * *

(Reverse Remnant)

The loud gunfire and smoke ran through as several robotic limbs flew around the sky like confetti. Craters were being made with explosives and the continuous sounds of boots stomping and a motorbike running.

"Come on lads!" a surviving warrant officer yelled to the soldiers, "We need to get to the tower! The others are counting on us!"

"Don't think we tried sir!" a soldier barked back as she head-shot three different AKs.

"The faster we beat the robots, the better!" the officer said as he saw Yang and Pyrrha going through squads of robots faster than them.

"Well at least the blond knows how to have fun in war," another one commented.

"Keep your comments to yourself until we win," the officer ordered.

"Since when do we talk during war," one soldier asked shooting about.

"ALL THE TIME!" the group around the asking soldier yelled as they put suppressive fire.

"I just hope General Arc is having a better time," the officer groaned as he and the soldiers moved on.

* * *

Unlike Ruby's group who were shot down from the sky, Jaune's small fleet was trying to evade the fire placed. Unfortunately he didn't know how maneuverable his and Blake's pilots are with a ship half the size of the Atlesian Airship.

"I'm. Gonna. Hurl," Jaune groaned as he held his mouth for the incoming vomit.

" _You shouldn't be able to have air-sickness you goof,"_ Red said in his ghost form, _"I even made amplifications that should prevent that."_

"It isn't the same as being tossed around in a ship. Like an out of control pinball!" Jaune argued as he heard the intercom from the ship ring out.

"Hey sir! You better not puke back there, I've put two hours of making this beauty nice and clean!" the female pilot barked, "We're going to make it! And I better not see stomach contents on the floor when we land!"

"Trying!" Jaune said now finally grabbing a handle and steadying himself.

Then came a powerful thud as it shook the ship itself. Blake, who was sitting with a seat belt, held on very tightly as a loud screech was heard outside. They all felt a big whip lash, but managed to hang on as the ship made a complete stop. The back doors open as soldiers from within rush out with weapons ready as they left and began to open fire, while Jaune and Blake recuperate from their wild ride.

"Really you guys," Shae walking to the two calmly sighed, "You should be used to these kinds of danger."

"Totally different circumstance right now," Blake huffed as she got up and massaged her back.

"At least we're here," Jaune said as he swallowed, "I felt something when we arrived here. Must've been one of the Immortals defeated."

" _You are correct Jaune,"_ Red said, _"Ruby Rose has terminated Earthbound Immortal Uru and a tower has been deactivated. All we have to do is take some down ourselves. Besides, we're already near one."_

"What?" Jaune and Blake asked as they ran out.

Running out, Jaune can actually see the tall tower, just near the gate the ship almost crashed.

"It looks like our luck turned out well, right Blake," Jaune said a bit happy, but he turned when he didn't get answer from his comrade, "Blake?"

He found Blake with a shocked expression as he followed her vision and found what made her stunned. Corpses of Faunus wearing White Fang armor as far as the eye can see. Some had piece of their heads torn off, animal features eviscerated, large holes in their bodies, limbs sheared revealing bones, and the continuous flow of blood still spilling out of their fallen bodies.

Even Jaune felt a surprise in seeing the carnage, yet somehow in his mind he knew there will be death and feeling more draconic than human.

" _Jaune,"_ Red said in his ghost form snapping his attention to him, _"The sooner we end it, the better. What you are seeing is the price of war. Our enemies have paid the price, we too as well. Do not allow your naivety and morality get in the way."_

Jaune couldn't help but create deep breaths to hold his shock. Red was right, this is war and war can mean death if you're not prepared to die in it. Cautiously he touched Blake's shoulder as he got her attention now.

"Blake, we need to end this conflict here and now. There was nothing we can do for them," Jaune said attempting to get her to snap out of it.

Blake only looked at Jaune before she looked to the massacre. Gently she brushed off Jaune's hand and slowly walked away to the other tower. Not even responding to Jaune's words.

"Shae, take most of our forces to the other tower and escort Blake, she'll need it," Jaune sighed not knowing what to say to the ninja Faunus.

Shae noted the tone of Jaune's orders and complied as she mustered the ground forces consisting of modified AK-130s and the dangerous Archfiend Soldiers, curtesy of Red Dragon Archfiend.

When they are far enough, Red fully materialized near Jaune as they spoke freely.

" _That was a bold move Jaune, giving most of our forces to Shae,"_ Red said looking at the back of the dark member of RWBY, _"I am more concerned about your silent friend."_

"I don't think I can convince Blake that this is war," Jaune admitted. "But I know Shae will try to. You look like you've seen her before."

" _I have seen that mindset before,"_ Red corrected noting Blake's actions, _"She is one of those people who believe this war can be stop without the need of death. But unfortunately, in war there are little chances of that even happening. We need to keep an eye for her when we're done."_

Red walked to the tower as Jaune took a few seconds before following Red. With a claw, Red effortlessly lifted the barred gate with ease as they entered.

"Why did you say we need to look out for her when we're done," Jaune curiously asked.

Red stopped as he turned to face Jaune, _"Because Jaune, people with a naïve mind like her… tend to suffer and die faster in war."_

* * *

(Remnant)

"This is ridiculous," Glynda Goodwitch said as the two men aimed their weapons at them not even afraid of what'll happen next, "Is it necessary to incapacitate us?"

"By our orders, yes," Stukov said still aiming his hand cannon, "He doesn't like proletarians messing with our agenda, all you guys do is make more trouble than good."

"So calling us amateurs meant you have faced things better than a whole group of huntsmen," General Ironwood challenged.

Stukov then said, "What exists outside the kingdoms. Every soldier has taken precautions whenever we have fought. We all know what transpires beyond and they are more terrifying than you screw-ups!"

The Meta growled with agreement as he aimed at Coco.

"Um can we talk about this," Sun spoke out nervously.

"Oh yes Wukong, let us idly talk, lowering our weapons and having gourmet meals," Stukov mocked, "When we should be ending the most deadly entities that now walk upon us! And thinking now, it's even pointless to even fight you now. Since we have been giving more negativity than at Vale."

"And it will bring the Grimm," Ozpin said now holding his cane like a sword.

"We won't hesitate to take you down when you're associates with teams RWBY and JNPR," Stukov said slowly pulling the trigger, "And we have our orders."

"Do you intend to take all of us on, we outnumber you and have aura," Ironwood pointed out bringing his pistol out.

"Heh, I disagree," Stukov said as he now snapped his fingers.

"Coco," Velvet shrieked.

"What!" Coco yelled as they all saw one of Stukov's men holding Velvet hostage with a knife near her rabbit ears, "Let her go!" Coco demanded as he mini-gun span to life.

"You really are easy to deceive," Stukov commented as he fired at Coco's hand.

"Gah!" Coco yelped as she instinctively let go of her weapon to ease the pain on her hand, which led to her downfall.

Four more of Stukov's men threw eight grenades at SSSN, CFY, and the held Velvet, as they exploded with smoke, surrounding most of them in a white fog. Surely, the two teams fell completely unconscious as the soldier who held Velvet stood tall.

"What was that about aura?" Stukov asked as the Meta charged in.

In an instant, the Meta tackled Ironwood to the ground, while Stukov's men revealed themselves and fought Glynda. When Ozpin and Stukov were about to fight, a purple orb stood in the middle and a woman stood on it. It turned out to be…

"Viola," Stukov said interested at her sudden appearance, "I thought you'd stay behind as our reserve."

"We don't have time to face these mere hindrances," Viola said stepping down to the ground, "It's escalating Stukov, we don't have much time."

"So we are both right," Stukov agreed, "You alright fighting the headmaster of Beacon?"

"Do not worry," Viola said turning to Ozpin who narrowed his eyes, "This won't take long."

* * *

Several Bullheads flew directly to the castle with stealth, each having a scarred, red wolf decorated as a symbol of the changed White Fang. Within one of them, was the leader of the Vale Division, Adam Taurus. Surprisingly along with him are three humans, Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury all of which recovered from Diabolos' assault. Although Mercury kept rubbing his throat since it took a heavy hit from a two-handed sword.

"You sure that we should be here," Adam asked Cinder cautiously.

"Yes, from what I heard, this place holds a significant value that even the Huntsmen don't even know. And that it holds that organization the rumors spoke of," Cinder answered.

"You mean that there is a different White Fang operating on their terms," Adam said, "I would know when I see one."

"Oh do not worry Adam," Cinder assured, "You'll see them soon enough."

A small explosion near them rattled the Bullhead just a bit as several made emergency landings near the castle while some were shot from the skies and exploded nearby, leaving no survivors. Cinder and her faction got off fast as she looked at it with intrigue.

"Interesting, who would've thought they had special weapons to fight off Atlesian technology," Cinder said engrossed.

"It would be, if we weren't surrounded," Mercury said preparing to fight as they and several White Fang grunts stood together.

Out of nowhere holograms of white wolves surrounded them, each having red clawed scars on their faces. When they disappeared, several white-themed Faunus arrived. Each of them have the white and black body armor similar to the normal Atlesian soldier, but difference is that the mask envelopes around the head while having red eyes and armor on the legs and arms.

"What do we have here," an AWF soldier with a lizard tail said, "Men, open fire!"

By command, they didn't hesitate to open fire at the originals as some were shot dead, while the others took cover.

"Brothers, sisters," Adam yelled as the AWF temporarily stopped, "Why are you doing this? Are we not the ones who both seek justice upon humanity?"

A small snicker was heard before the sound of gunfire now continued.

"I don't think they are willing to listen," Emerald said bringing out her two guns ready to retaliate.

They started to get ready to fight back, however they soon realize the gunfire is going somewhere other than them. When they looked up they saw two people easily taking them out. The first was a woman with neck-length blond hair, light-gray eyes, and a gothic-themed dress with a combat skirt long enough to reach her feet. The second is as tall as Mercury, wears a red and black cybernetic armor on him, a special set of reinforced armored leggings similar to vambraces, and a mask similar to a robot from the AK-200. Watching from afar, they watched as they mercilessly killed the different White Fang.

"Looks like we'll need to split up," Cinder said before ordering, "Handle things here Adam, we'll look around for an entry."

Begrudgingly, Adam acknowledged as Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury went around with stealth. When they are fully gone, Adam now stands as he sees various Faunus soldiers dead on the floor while the two stood looking at their murderous work.

"As we live and breathe, Adam Taurus," Tilla said making a mock bow, "I have wondered when you would reveal yourself."

"And what does a mere human want with me," Adam asked holding the hilt of his sword.

"Simple really," Tilla said, "I have been given my orders to take care of this place, but since you arrived in your leisure, we were given the opportunity to kill you here and now. And we cannot disgrace our lords."

Tilla looked to her comrade as the said person nodded and went off, flying to a different area by kicking the air.

"So, ready to die?" Tilla curiously asked as she slowly walked toward him.

"The one who will be dying is y-," Adam didn't get to finish as she disappeared before his eyes.

Sudden screams got his attention as he looked and gasped in shock. Many of the loyal White Fang who were standing behind him are dead, some had their throats slit close to decapitation, hearts pierced, and some had holes between the eyes the size of a finger. When he turned back, he saw her innocently smiling as her hands had drops of blood.

"I'm waiting," Tilla innocently said hiding her hands behind her back.

With rage in his heart, Adam brought out his sword and attempt take strike down this murderous killer. Every time he swung his sword, the woman seemed to easily dodge his attacks. Closing in for the kill, the woman just jumps back with a nonchalant expression. It infuriated Adam as he kept going in again and again, but the woman evades all of his attacks.

"What's the matter Adam? Can't show why the Faunus are the 'superior' beings than humans? To think I would be dealing with someone with strength to surpass the Huntsmen, but I guess I was wrong. You can be so predictable," Tilla said mockingly and insultingly with a bored expression.

"Silence human, your death would mean more if you just hold still," Adam said before losing her sight again.

Feeling her presence, she was beside him. When he attempted to turn, he was struck by the back of his head from her elbow as he flew a few feet. Quickly getting up with sword in hand, he was surprised to see her just two feet from his personal space.

"What are you," Adam angrily asked.

"Oh let's just say… I outclass you in many ways Adam Taurus," Tilla asked honestly.

* * *

"You think that Faunus can handle someone like her," Emerald asked Cinder.

"I have no doubt Adam can easily defeat her," Cinder said as they jumped to the second floor of the castle. "We should get answers on what has been going on."

While technically true on her point, however her true motive is to see what is transpiring behind everyone's backs, including theirs. Her master, Salem had ordered her to see what is going on since the past weeks. Most of the Grimm slaughtered, silence made through Vale itself, and the uneasy peace there has been since the Breach. They have to know what is going on behind their backs.

Before they can intrude to the inner places, the same man who killed the Faunus landed near them with one knee and a hand. Slowly he stood up and caught their gazes at him.

"This is a surprise," the man said, "What would the team from Haven academy want with this castle? Ozpin and Ironwood couldn't have possibly sent you."

"We are their reinforcements," Cinder said making him believe they are on the side.

"Like I would believe that," the man laughed, "That would be like saying the headmaster from Haven is prepared to go to war on Atlas. I'm not as thoughtless as the others Cinder Fall," he then said seriously, "Yes I know your names, and my leaders keep tabs on everyone on Beacon. Especially gray and green hairs, Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai."

"You seem to be quite the knowledgeable one," Cinder said impressed that he knew them, "Do tell what else you have learned."

"I already know enough that you keep dangerous company," he said now looking to her subordinates, "Especially when having an orphaned illusionist and a patricidal assassin at your side."

The two look at the man with surprise as what he described them were true.

"So you know more than you know," Cinder said now wary of the man before him, "I want to ask, how did you know about them and who are you?"

"Simple, from my lords who govern a very powerful empire and the name's Steel," he said pausing before saying, "Emerald whatever you're doing, stop it. You look like an idiot right now."

Cinder and Mercury look to see Emerald crouched with weapons ready in her hands. Now she stands surprised and confused.

"What," Emerald said as she found herself kissing the soles of his vambrace.

The other two were surprised by the speed this Steel had as he went on to fight them both. They never expected that this man would interfere and go toe-to-toe on them. He read their moves with a calculating mind, counter with lightning fast kicks, and even made Emerald bite her own tongue by kicking her jaw up. To Mercury's surprise, he was using his technique and knew every move he was going to make. Just who is this guy? Mercury couldn't help feel like he's familiar in some way.

"You are impressive, that's for sure," Cinder said, "But this has been going on long enough!"

Fire laced around Cinder's right eye as she brought her hand up. A large stream of fire erupted from her as it aimed at Steel. But before it even reach him a transparent light transformed near him as a shield, blocking him from the harmful effects of the fire.

"Nice try Cinder," Steel said as she stopped her attacked, "But the scientists have worked on my armor ever since my last mission. So, any more surprises?"

The shield faded out as the three were together now wanting to end his life right now.

* * *

(Reverse Remnant)

Jaune and Red entered deeper as they found a small but large arena similar to where Ruby fought her Immortal.

"Is this it?" Jaune questioned the area, "I thought villains were supposed to give out some gloomy, dark appearance."

" _Jaune, the Earthbound Immortals practically don't care about doing some flashy thing you read in comic books. And watch your step,"_ Red said then warned Jaune.

"What?" Jaune said as he took a step forward making a click sound.

Jaune temporarily looked down as he pressed a button. But when he looked up, he found himself staring at a very pale head with sharp teeth, dark eyes and a snake-like tongue.

"Boo," it said softly.

"Gah!" Jaune yelped as he fell on his back with surprise and then quickly stood up.

" _Perhaps I stand corrected,"_ Red said before speaking, _"Enough games Apu! You know the drill!"_

" _ **Sigh, and to think I can have a little fun before our duel,"**_ the head said as it floated to the other side as it morphed into a regular being.

A large man similar to Ironwood appeared with a hat, a large jacket, and an iron mask hiding his eyes.

" _Hmm, you seem familiar,"_ Red said putting a claw under his gaping jaw.

"I thought it would be better if I use this form to suit my physique," he said with a smirk, "In this form, I am now known as Titan!"

"Titan huh," Jaune said seeing that his physical body matches the name.

" _Titan… Titan,"_ Red said closing his eyes and then snapping his claws, _"Now I remember! It's that fallen duelist the Supreme King had beaten!"_

"You know the guy?" Jaune asked Red.

" _Oh yeah,"_ Red said nodding, _"Former Duel mercenary that had been dealt with by the Supreme King, also known as the Herald of Gentle Darkness. Once rose up from the shadows to be a Shadow Rider, only to fall again by the Supreme King's fiancée, who eventually became his wife."_

"Really," Jaune said with disbelief that a mercenary fell to a king and his queen.

"Humph, it may be true about this form's history, but I assure you my playstyle remains the same," Titan said inspecting his arms and duel disk.

"Well I hope you're ready to be beaten," Jaune said prepping his duel disk.

"On the contrary," Titan said snapping his fingers as a portal appeared beside him.

" _He won't be fighting alone,"_ a mechanical raspy voice said as an entity came out of the portal.

A creature stood taller than Titan with a green long coat, shoulder pads, spiked collar, bracelets, and a belt. His eyes were covered with a red lens and his nose and mouth are covered in a green breather. Completely bald with thick veins and signs of deformity featured on his face.

"Whoa," Jaune said as he was a little intimidated by the newcomer.

" _Why hello Jinzo,"_ Red said crossing his arms, _"Quite the surprise that you would arrive in this war. Last time we spoke was when I offered your archetype a place in our special project."_

" _It was an incredibly tantalizing offer,"_ Jinzo said putting a hand on his heart making a small bow before the two, _"However, the Earthbound Immortals has made something that considered me interested. So what better way to witness one's ambitions than to have their abilities at their best in a war?"_

" _Well here you are at last,"_ Red said as he gaze at the two, _"So what happens now? I suppose you both are going to team up against Jaune?"_

"Very perceptive,"Titan said,"Last time I fought, it was against Stardust in one-on-one. But you came here instead, I knew I need a little boost to duel you."

" _Oh you have no idea how completely honored I am,"_ Red said with his claws in flames, _"So now it'll be a team match then?"_

"Wait Red," Jaune making Red lose his fire claws, "Let me fight them both alone."

" _Oh,"_ Red said interested, _"And why is that Arc?"_

"Because most of my time I have been fighting others and being idle," Jaune explained, "If I am to show that I am a Signer that can use your power, I should be able to fight them by myself. Sanction me to prove myself by letting me duel them with my strength."

Red would rather argue and have them work together, yet Jaune does have a point. Signers do need to prove themselves worthy to be selected by the Crimson Dragon or the Signer Dragons themselves. And if a Signer can beat the most deadly monsters or duelists by themselves without outside help other than Signers, then others will respect and/or fear them. If he fought and won against Master Diamond in that duel, what would if he can oblige with his partner's decision.

" _You do know there is a difference between boldness and recklessness,"_ Red said looking to his partner.

"I know, but I'm willing to do it regardless," Jaune said with determination in his eyes, the ones that Red Dragon Archfiend reminded of himself and the other Signers.

"… _Alright, I won't argue with you any longer, Jaune,"_ Red said stepping back, _"But if you are in trouble because of your overconfidence, I won't hesitate to intervene."_

"Thank you, Red Dragon Archfiend," Jaune said grateful for Red's support.

Stepping away from the arena, Red crafted his old throne again as he sat by and ready to witness Jaune's performance.

"How touching," Titan said, "So I'm guessing since its two-on-one, you'll be having the eight thous-."

"No," Jaune said abruptly, "This duel with War Mode will be a battle royal, each of us having 4000 life points and our own fields for this time! On our first turns, no one is to attack!"

" _Do you really believe you can take us both on by yourself,"_ Jinzo challenged as he summoned a set of five holographic cards to his side with a wave of his hand.

"When before I met my friends and Red, I would run screaming for my life," Jaune said stepping forward, "But now, I'm standing my ground!"

"Well then," Titan said smiling, "We accept your challenge!"

"LET'S DUEL!" Jaune, Titan, and Jinzo yelled as the game starts.

 **Jaune: 4000**

 **Titan: 4000**

 **Jinzo: 4000**

"I'll have the first go," Jaune said with five cards in his hand, "I'll start with the Shard of Greed! Then I activate the spell, Cup of Ace from my hand!"

"A risky move on your first turn, you must be desperate," Titan said as a coin appears on Jaune's hand.

"Or maybe I'm in need of supply," Jaune said as he flipped the coin.

" _Let the coin drop!"_ Jinzo requested, _"Let us witness the side of the coin!"_

Jaune complied and retracted his hands. The coin bounced three times with fate swinging on both sides. Just as the coin rolled, it revealed the side, the side of heads.

"Yes, now I can have a full hand," Jaune said now with a hand of six cards, "I summon Red Sprinter in attack mode!"

A portal in front of Jaune shows a maroon with horns and fire placed in its mane, legs, and tail. It proudly neighed as it fell on all fours.

 **Red Sprinter**

 **Attribute: Fire**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: Fiend**

 **ATK/DEF: 1700/1200**

"Thanks to the power of Sprinter when it's summoned, I can special summon a level 3 or lower Fiend type tuner. So come out Dark Tinker!" Jaune explained as he summoned out another.

Another fiend showed up small enough to reach Jaune's knees as it had stubby legs, six arms, and two nicked knives. Its face showed orange eyes, pale green skin, and the top of its head was violet with two long furry ears, despite already having elf ears. In addition, the fiend had small hands along with its minute arms.

 **Dark Tinker**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 2**

 **Type: Fiend**

 **ATK/DEF: 1000/1300**

"Next I tune them both to summon Red's shadow, Red Rising Dragon!" Jaune declared.

Red smirked as his shadow came to life. Crawling to where the two monsters were, the monsters were enveloped in flames as the physique of Red revealed itself to everyone. Its entire body is made of sacred flames as the stomach of Red's was revealed.

 **Red Rising Dragon**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 6**

 **Type: Dragon**

 **ATK/DEF: 2100/1600**

"When Dark Tinker is sent from field to grave, I can look at the top of my card and choose to place it at the bottom or remain at top," Jaune explained as he drew.

The card he had drew was Revival Gift. Thinking of the possibilities that involved his two enemies he chose.

"The card I have will go to the bottom," Jaune said placing the card, "I'll place two cards face down and end my turn!"

"Then I'll have the next draw," Titan said drawing a card, "I activate the spell, Double Summon! Next I summon Mist Archfiend and Flare Resonator!"

Two portals showed as the first resembled the Summoned Skull with mist as its lower body and crown, while the other was a little floating demon with fire on its back and has a tuning fork and a mallet.

 **Mist Archfiend**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 5**

 **Type: Fiend**

 **ATK/DEF: 2400/0**

 **Flare Resonator**

 **Attribute: Fire**

 **Type: Fiend**

 **ATK/DEF: 300/1300**

"Mist Archfiend can be summoned without a tribute, but I would need to destroy it at the end," Titan explained, "Now, I tune Mist Archfiend with Flare Resonator! Prepare to meet one of the strongest servants of the Immortals! I synchro summon Hundred-Eyes Dragon!"

A portal darker than others appeared before them. Then a large dragon before Jaune as it roared, opening all of its purple eyes to gaze at Jaune. He couldn't help but shiver when all eyes are on him.

 **Hundred Eyes Dragon**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 8**

 **Type: Dragon**

 **ATK/DEF: 3000/2500**

"When Flare Resonator was used for a synchro summon, Hundred Eyes gains 300 attack points!" Titan explained as laces of fire were seen on the dragon.

 **Hundred Eyes Dragon: 3000-3300**

"I place two cards face down and end my turn," Titan finished with one card in his hand.

" _My turn!"_ Jinzo said waving a hand as a card appears near him, _"Excellent! Already I will be an instrument to your destruction! By activating Cost Down, all the monsters' level on my hand will be reduced by two! So first I'll send Malice Doll of Demise to the graveyard to initiate its effect! Now I can summon… myself! Jinzo!"_

Electricity surrounded Jinzo as he began to summon himself. Slowly an afterimage begins to bleed out of him and steps forward on the field.

 **Jinzo**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 6**

 **Type: Machine**

 **ATK/DEF: 2400/1500**

" _But I am not done yet! I now activate my personal equip spell, Amplifier!"_ Jinzo said as a helmet with needles land on top of his copy, _"As long as this card in play, I can activate any of my trap cards without the risk of my ability! I will finish by placing my last two cards face down!"_

' _Whoa, already in just our three turns! They are not holding anything back!'_ Jaune thought looking at the field.

"Time to draw," Jaune said on the fourth turn with a hand of three, "I now summon my own Flare Resonator!"

The same monster appears next to Red Rising as they are prepared for Jaune's strategy.

"I tune Red Rising Dragon and my Flare Resonator!" Jaune declared as the monsters combine, "The heartbeat of a ruler pulses strong and pure! An inferno of power and might shines as bright as a star! Your essence of power and justice is law to those who knelt before you! I synchro summon, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss!"

As Flare Resonator chuckles and changes into energy, it emerges it Red Rising Dragon. Its eyes shined brighter as the flames diminished to show its alternate form. Its arms grew bigger with axes on their arms, spikes appeared on its shoulders, wings, and legs, and his chest had a spiked mask with gold eyes shining. Once completed, it roared with its newfound strength.

 **Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 9**

 **Type: Dragon**

 **ATK/DEF: 3200/2500**

"Not that one!" Titan said with surprise.

"And remember with Flare Resonator," Jaune reminded as the dragon's eyes glowed.

 **Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss: 3200-3500**

"Now, attack Hundred Eyes Dragon!" Jaune ordered as the dragon with a powered fist attacks.

"Not so fast, I activate the Quick-Play spell, Shrink," Titan countered as his spell card opened and fired a beam at the attacking dragon.

"The Abyss' ability activates," Jaune declared, "During either player's turn, I can select a card and negate till the end of the turn! Crimson Prejudice!"

Before continuing its assault, the Abyss telekinetically creates an orange barrier around itself and soon it expanded to where it repels Shrink's effect. Continuing onward, the dragon charges forward and impales Hundred Eyes in the chest along with four of its eyes.

 **Titan: 4000-3700**

"Grr, Hundred Eyes' ability activates!" Titan said growling that the dragon was easily destroyed, "With it destroyed, I can have an Earthbound Immortal from my deck to my hand!" he then grabbed his personal Immortal as the deck shuffles itself.

"I end my turn," Jaune announced.

"Now it is my go," Titan said drawing now having three cards in his hand, "You left no choice but to have a monster face down in defense mode."

" _Now it goes to me,"_ Jinzo said waving his hand again as a card appears, _"It seems the tide of the duel is in your favor Jaune Arc. I'll end my turn here and now."_

"So it's my turn now," Jaune said with a hand now three again, "I activate the spell Shard of Greed! By sending it to the graveyard with two counters, I draw two cards. And now I summon my second Red Sprinter!"

The said monster appears near the dragon, neighing with anticipation.

"With its ability, I can special summon Dark Resonator," Jaune summoning out a regular floating demon with tuning fork and hammer.

 **Dark Resonator**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 3**

 **Type: Fiend**

 **ATK/DEF: 1300/300**

"With these two monsters, I then synchro summon another monster, the Red Wyvern!" Jaune declared as the two merged into a red dragon with wings of fire.

 **Red Wyvern**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 7**

 **Type: Dragon**

 **ATK/DEF: 2400/2000**

' _So far I am the only one that can destroy either one,'_ Jaune first thought, _'however, with Jinzo's ability, their face downs, and them working together, I'll need to think this through.'_

"Next I activate the spell, Pot of Greed," Jaune announced as a card showed a small base form of Red, "So now I draw two cards."

' _Alright, let's see now with four whole cards,'_ Jaune thought looking at his hand, _'May not be much for this turn, but it'll probably shake them off.'_

"I now place my entire hand face down," Jaune said placing all of them face down, "And I'll have Abyss assault Jinzo!"

" _Not so fast, I activate the trap, Half or Nothing!"_ Jinzo countered.

"Then I'll use Abyss' ability again!" Jaune said as the same barrier came out again.

" _Now, Titan,"_ Jinzo yelled as Abyss flies closer.

"I activate the quick-play spell, Fires of Doomsday!" Titan said revealing his face down, "Thanks to this I can special summon two Doomsday Tokens in defense mode!"

Erupting from the card itself, two dark flamed tokens with one blue eye each appeared with their arms crossed.

 **2x Doomsday Token**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 1**

 **Type: Fiend**

 **DEF/ATK: 0/0**

"Like it'll count now," Jaune said continuing the offense at Jinzo as the Abyss collided with the said monster.

 **Jinzo: 4000-2900**

" _Now I am free to use Time Machine,"_ Jinzo said, _"With this trap, I can re-summon myself in my original position!"_

A large machine presented itself in front of Jinzo as it blew steam. The steel door slowly opened as he climbs out with no damage at all.

' _I didn't expect Jinzo to protect Titan from Abyss' ability, now he has three monsters on the field, on the other hand, Jinzo has made everyone unable to use traps. Red Wyvern's ability can only work if a monster has higher attack than him,'_ Jaune thought, _'I think the best move now is to destroy one of Titan's tokens!'_

"Red Wyvern now attacks one of your tokens," Jaune declared as the said dragon incinerates one of the tokens, "Now I'm done!"

Titan silently drew his card and looked to it, "Perfect!"

Jaune looked to Titan all more curious than caution.

"I first set a monster by sending my token and my face down monster to the graveyard," Titan said as he did it, "Then I play the field spell, Sorcerous Spell Wall! As long as this card is on the field, my monster gains three hundred attack on my turn and three hundred defense during you and Jinzo's turn! I now then place my last two cards face down and end my turn!"

" _My turn now!"_ Jinzo said drawing a card by waving a hand, _"I activate the spell Pot of Greed to draw two new cards! Then I am going to play one of my most deadly forms and all I need to do is sacrifice myself!"_

A massive current surrounded his monster as it began to alter form. His green design changed to purple, several belts behind him sprung to life and finally he has and additional eye on top, replacing the red to aqua green.

" _Behold my higher form, the Jinzo-Lord!"_ Jinzo introduced.

 **Jinzo-Lord**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 8**

 **Type: Machine**

 **ATK/DEF: 2600/1600**

" _Now as long as it remains here, all trap cards can't activated and all face up traps on the field are negated as well!"_ Jinzo described its effect.

"You're kidding!" Jaune said with shock.

" _That's right, I now use the spell Card of Sanctity, now we all have to draw until we have six whole cards!"_

Doing so, Jinzo drew five, while Jaune and Titan drew their own six cards.

" _I then play Supremacy Berry! With my life points lower than yours and Titan's, I can gain two thousand life points!"_ Jinzo said playing it.

 **Jinzo: 2900-4900**

" _Now I equip Lord with the Axe of Despair, it will give him and additional one thousand attack!"_ Jinzo activated.

 **Jinzo-Lord: 2600-3600**

"Then I'll use Abyss ability to nullify it for the turn," Jaune said as the axe in Jinzo-Lord's hand came incased with an orange shield.

" _That's good, because now I summon Malice Doll of Demise!"_ Jinzo said summoning a demonic doll with big eyes, sharp teeth and an axe similar to the equip spell.

 **Malice Doll of Demise**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: Fiend**

 **ATK/DEF: 1600/1700**

" _But I am not done! I now play the continuous spell, Ectoplasmer!"_ Jinzo said bringing out a card with a fiend having its soul sucked out, _"Of course I'll equip Malice Doll of Demise with Shooting Star Bow Ceal! It may reduce its attack by a thousand, but it grants him to do direct attacks!"_

Doing so, a bow and arrow strapped behind the doll as it lost power.

 **Malice Doll of Demise: 1600-600**

" _Now for the offense, I attack Red Wyvern with Jinzo-Lord! Augmented Shockwave!"_ Jinzo declared as a ball of purple energy flew and destroy Red Wyvern.

 **Jaune: 4000-3800**

" _Now Malice Doll, Cleaver Heaver!"_ Jinzo ordered as the doll threw his axe at Jaune making him flinch and shiver when he felt that blow.

 **Jaune: 3800-3200**

" _With that I'll end my turn with the activation of Ectoplasmer!"_ Jinzo said, _"Within the End phases of our turn, I can deal damage equal to half the original attack of my Doll!"_

The doll's eyes became lifeless as its spirit appeared above, then it split into two as it attack Titan and Jaune.

 **Jaune: 3200-2400**

 **Titan: 3700-2900**

' _Okay that hurt,'_ Jaune said, _'so in this case if the battle doesn't end me, it'll be the effect damage that would. But why would Ectoplasmer also effect Titan?'_

' _Humph, don't forget that made this into a battle royal,'_ Red thought while sitting on the throne, _'In accordance to the battle royal you challenged, effect damage can be inflicted to other duelists, in this case Ectoplasmer can deal damage to two people with just a sacrifice. I wonder how you'll get out of this one.'_

"Alright, it's my turn," Jaune drew, "I play one of my face downs, Double Summon to summon twice this turn! So now I play Red Resonator!"

A small demons appeared near, this having its small cloak being made of fire.

 **Red Resonator**

 **Attribute: Fire**

 **Level: 2**

 **Type: Fiend**

 **ATK/DEF: 600/200**

"When this card is regularly summoned, I can special summon a monster from my hand, however another monster can also be special summoned when a Resonator is normal summoned," Jaune described, "So I special summon Bri Synchron and Red Warg at a cost of half his attack!"

Near Abyss and Red Resonator came forth a flying green transformer and a red werewolf partially on fire.

 **Bri Synchron**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: Machine**

 **ATK/DEF: 1500/1100**

 **Red Warg**

 **Attribute: Fire**

 **Level: 6**

 **Type: Fiend**

 **ATK/DEF: (1400-700=700) /2200**

' _Alright, I think I have a way,'_ Jaune thought as a strategy came in mind.

* * *

(Remnant; Vale)

Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald are exhausted, almost to the point where they can't break through Steel's solid defense. Mercury and Emerald were sweating profusely, while Cinder was panting looking at the standing Steel who is slowly making his way to them. Emerald's semblance had no effect, Steel easily anticipated every move Mercury made, and Cinder was forced to use half of her Maiden's power on him. While they almost overwhelmed him with terms of firepower, numbers, and teamwork, Steel kept fighting and countering their moves. But it is starting to wear him down.

"Alright, this has been fun and all, but if you just keel over already that'll be great," Mercury said kneeling while winded.

"What's the matter? Getting tired?" Steel taunted with small pants from his breath.

"I'm not tired, you're tired! We can do this crap all day!" Mercury said getting up.

"Good, in fact I was planning that," Steel said.

"What the hell was that supposed to mean?" Emerald said grabbing her weapons again.

"The entirety of the time for me was to incapacitate you until the mission is accomplished. While General Tilla deals with Adam Taurus, the headmasters are now locked in combat with our forces. Everything was going according to plan, and you are just a bonus," Steel said shaking his legs a bit.

"Is that so? Why is it that this castle holds significance that you would be willing to fight the White Fang and the head masters?" Cinder asked as Steel stopped.

"I'll tell you three things: one, this place is a powerful stronghold where Diabolos crafts his own Alpha Grimm, a major success in destroying Atlesian Paladins and capable of holding their own against huntsmen," Steel explained, "Two, the intervention of the parties that came here are a nuisance that need to be dealt. Three, which is a two-parter, this castle is more than the first reason, and I'm just following orders from my superiors. I thought that we shared so much in common, Emerald and Mercury."

"I highly doubt we have much in common," Emerald said nursing her aching stomach.

"Maybe, but more with Mercury than you," Steel said now moving in closer.

A loud explosion got all four of their attention as they see a figure flying towards them. Moving back a few steps, Steel watched the thing tumbled near their battle grounds. Looking more, it turned out to be Adam Taurus, but filled with rips and bruises. He even had a crack on his mask and a small scarring on his neck. Adam tried to get up as he copiously coughed. All while Tilla who appeared near Steel with incredible speeds that would rival Ruby Rose. The three didn't even recognize her presence until now.

"Hello, Steel Valor," Tilla greeted, "I trust you are faring well against these three?"

"They have been troublesome, but manageable General Tilla," Steel said, "Do you need assistance with Adam Taurus?"

"That won't be necessary Steel, I can take care of him, he can be so easy to deal with," Tilla said walking to the struggling Faunus.

"I'm not dead yet you monster!" Adam cursed at Tilla.

"Funny, shouldn't YOU be called that after what you've done," Tilla said as she kicked him off and gave pursuit.

Seeing the two go off, Steel continued his conversation.

"Now, where were we?" Steel said turning to them, but happened next caught him off-guard.

He now sees Mercury below him as he swung his body up, kicking Steel Valor's mask off completely from his head as Mercury jumps back in case of counter attack. Steel just stood there completely caught off guard and took two steps back before stopping.

"What's the matter Steel? Didn't anticipate that," Mercury mocked while proud of being able to strike him.

"No… Not at all really," Steel admitted slowly reeling his head covering his face with his hand, "But I should know better when it comes to you."

* * *

During the battle between the headmasters and the soldiers, Glynda was incapacitated by Stukov's men, while Ironwood and Ozpin are still going. Ironwood was deadlock with the Meta, meanwhile Ozpin is dealing Viola. The two moved with lightning speeds, each hitting each other exactly where they strike. Viola jumped back as her floating orb conjured and launched several dark lances, but Ozpin deflected to where he left some afterimages. When he was about to rapidly strike Viola, her orb deflected every attempt to beat her. Then Ozpin struck hard enough for the orb to launch at Viola. As she fully took the blow, she then created purple runes surrounding her, levitated as she prepared to fire a devastating beam. Ozpin prepared himself by making a green barrier around himself.

But before they could continue, two things have happened that made them all stop. One is that the castle is emitting a loud hum as the battle rages on and the second is Adam flying towards completely bruised from the fighting as they are greeted by a newcomer they haven't seen.

"General Tilla," Stukov saluted, "Has the threat been neutralized?"

"No, we still have work to do," Tilla said shaking her head, "And Taurus is still breathing."

Adam made this chance to stand tall again. When one of Stukov's men fired at him, Adam blocked with his sword, each bullet made him and his sword glow brighter.

"Stand down Warrant Officer," Tilla addressed the one who shot Adam, "I'll take care of him from here."

"Yes, General Tilla," the officer said putting away his weapon.

Tilla walked to him in a regular pace as she looked at the bruised Faunus. He stood as he held the sword in his sheathed, teeth grinding as he waited for her within striking distance. Willing to play his game, Tilla kept going in the same speed. Almost within striking distance, Adam crouched a bit as he readied himself. With two steps forward, she went in without hesitation. In a mere flash, Adam struck her with sword with lightning speed. Everyone was silent as they watch, while Ozpin and James Ironwood anticipated that she foolishly had herself killed. But to the head masters and Adam's surprise, Tilla is fine with no severe wounds. The only thing that got them in disbelief is that Adam's sword was stopped in its tracks with two of Tilla's fingers.

"Impossible," Adam muttered as he looked at his sword with continuous disbelief.

"I told you," Tilla said as she looked at her fingers, "I outclass you in many ways. Do you really believe that you have a chance against me?"

To almost inhuman speed, Tilla thrusted her palm at Adam's chest as he skidded back. But while this was happening, Adam can actually feel his heart temporarily stop. He kneel down as he placed a hand on his chest, feeling pain he never had.

"How? What kind of human are you?" Adam asked.

"Oh-ho, I am nothing like any human you had dealt, I am crafted with something that made me beyond human. Where humanity has faced Grimm and Faunus, they have completely forgotten one race that can be the downfall of everyone," Tilla said, "One where even they can be the greatest threat if left unchecked."

Instead of listening more, Adam started to swing his sword at Tilla who easily dodged it and then punched Adam in the throat. Launching him in the air and landed on his back. Unable to move and his aura finally fading from him, he attempted to look at his powerful opponent.

"That was rude Adam Taurus," Tilla noted as she placed her boot on his chest, "Very. Rude."

More pressure on his chest made him yell in agony as he tried to pry her off. Every second she kept pushing more of her weight, Adam can feel his ribcage crack, his heart beating faster, and pain rupturing faster like he was being crushed by a Goliath.

"Stop!" Ozpin yelling begging Tilla to cease her hostility, "You don't need to kill him! There are peaceful ways to deal with him!"

"Your sense of peace is different than ours Ozpin," Tilla said, "By killing Adam Taurus, the world would be safer. It will be beneficial to annihilate the Faunus extremists in the most brutal as possible."

"But you'll only be causing more bloodshed! If you continue to show brutal force on the White Fang, then the violence won't stop," Ozpin said pointing it out.

"Then that's good! Because the more they become a nuisance with violence, then we'll just eradicate them all until no one is left," Tilla said expressionless, "By only arresting them until they recuperate for what they've done will just bring a repetitive cycle of violence that'll be tedious and bothersome. But by truly erasing them from existing evils, then can we move on to something new and productive for a change. Times are changing Ozpin, so you better be ready to make the most drastic measures. Or else disaster will hit you harder than anything else!"

"But by doing so, you'll only rule with fear!" Ozpin said not believing the logic Tilla made.

"Perhaps, but it is one of the ways to deal with pests like him," Tilla said putting more pressure on Adam.

"Excuse me, General," one of Stukov's men spoke out, "I hate to interrupt both of you, but a massive horde of Grimm is heading our way."

"How many?" Tilla asked turning her attention to him.

"…Enough to recreate Mountain Glenn," he then said as a cacophony of roars, screeches, and hissing can be heard from a distance.

"Our fighting had ended up bringing the Grimm," Ironwood said as he shoved off the Meta before reaching his personal scroll, "Have the ship relocate to the structure!"

"Humph, I wonder how long it'll take before they overwhelm the Atlesian forces," Stukov said sheathing his weapon, "Have our men bring the unconscious teams to the castle and summon a battalion to halt the Grimm!"

"Do you really think you can handle this much Grimm? You can't be able to defeat them by yourselves," Ozpin said.

"We have no aura and yet we've dealt with two teams and bested Goodwitch," Stukov pointed out, "I think we can handle two things at once."

* * *

(Reverse Remnant; Jaune's duel)

"Alright, before I can make my next move, I think I know what you're strategy is," Jaune boldly stated to them.

"Oh, is that so," Titan asked.

" _Then do enlighten us what our strategy is,"_ Jinzo taunted him.

"This entire time you led me to believe I have the upper hand, but you are meant to make my moves restricted," Jaune started, "With the usage of Jinzo, I won't be able to use my trap cards that are a great asset to my deck. Then you would then have Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu capable of attacking me directly so that I can't counterattack! But since I summoned an evolved version of Red Dragon Archfiend that can negate one thing once, you then resorted to a new style. By using Ectoplasmer we would all be forced to sacrifice a monster to where only one can be a victor! And since Jinzo drastically drain to almost of my life points, I would either lose to a direct attack or by effect damage alone! So in this case after my turn and you both still have life points, you would bring up Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu to destroy one of my monster and deal me damage equal to the attack of my destroyed monster. And once done with life points still existing, you would sacrifice Ccapac Apu that'll scratch Jinzo's life and erase my life points to zero!"

Although the two didn't show any expression, they were overwhelmed by how Jaune evaluated their strategy perfectly. Meanwhile, Red placed a claw under his gaping jaw and snickered mentally.

' _Impressive, incredibly impressive,'_ Red said pleased that Jaune can read his opponents' strategy.

' _No, that's impossible,'_ Titan thought with disbelief, _'To be able to analyze our strategies with just the play on our turns and he managed to see it like an open book!'_

" _And if it were to be true, how do you think that we would orchestrate everything that you heard, since the entire time we don't even know what's in our hands,"_ Jinzo chuckled.

"I know more since I had Red by my side for more than days and sometime during our vacation," Jaune said, "And I can show by activating this from my hand, Dark-Piercing Light! Time to see who your monster is!"

The light of the card shines a beam at Titan's face down monster, promptly making it turn face up. And when it did, a massive giant appeared with a blank eye appearing by the highlights.

 **Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu**

 **Attribute: DARK**

 **Level: 10**

 **Type: Fiend**

 **ATK/DEF: 3000/ (3000+300= 3300)**

"I thought so," Jaune said looking at the behemoth before him, "Then it's time I end this with this turn alone!"

" _Hah! What can you on your turn?"_ Jinzo challenged, _"My new form nullifies all of your traps and we have just enough to destroy you!"_

"I wouldn't be so sure," Jaune said smirking.

Now the two forces look at him with some disbelief.

"Just watch!" Jaune said as he starts, "First I play Monster Reborn to resurrect my Red Wyvern! Then I tune Bri Synchron and Red Wyvern to summon another of Red's forms! I now synchro summon the Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Bane!"

The two said monsters united into a single entity that resembled the very thing that met Ozpin and the others when Beacon was first attacked.

 **Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Bane**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 10**

 **Type: Dragon**

 **ATK/DEF: 3500/3000**

"Next I summon another Red Resonator!" Jaune declared as he summoned another resonator.

"Now I tune Red Warg with Red Resonator to summon the original Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jaune said as the monsters disappear.

' _Ah, so it's my time to shine huh, alright then,'_ Red thought placing a claw out as a spirit form of him materialized with the other Red Dragon Archfiends.

 **Red Dragon Archfiend**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 8**

 **Type: Dragon**

 **ATK/DEF: 3000/2000**

"Good, now everything's in place," Jaune said, "I now play one of my face downs, Red Dragon Vase to draw two cards so long as Red Dragon Archfiend is out, but I can't summon anymore monsters until the end of my opponent's turn."

"Then what's the point of using it when you are going to restrict yourself from monster and traps," Titan questioned as Jaune has four cards in his hand.

"You'll see soon enough, because the fun is just getting started!" Jaune said with a smile, "From my hand, I activate Riryoku! Time give power to Bane from Jinzo!"

Just as he said it, Bane brought a claw up and shot a beam at Jinzo-Lord. When in complete contact, Jinzo-Lord's purple energy then flowed to Bane as its eyes turned purple and roared.

 **Jinzo-Lord: 3600-1800**

 **Bane: 3500-5300**

"Now I activate one more magic card, Scarlet Security! With Red Dragon Archfiend out on the field, he then has an ability to destroy all your spell and trap cards on the field!"

"NO/ _NO_!" Jinzo and Titan yelled.

They can hopelessly watch Red Dragon Archfiend raise its fiery claw and slam hard on the earth. The result created an infernal shockwave as many of their cards were being destroyed. Titan can even see Ccapac Apu being burned alive as the field spell used to protect him was wiped out, now the dark giant dissipates into nothing while Jinzo-Lord merely staggers back as his axe is gone in flames.

 **Jinzo-Lord: 1800-1300**

"And now for the coup de grace!" Jaune said punching to the sky, "Bane, Abyss, and Red! Triple Power Force!"

The three dark dragons charge their fists with hellfire as they simultaneously jump. Now in sync together the three dived and slammed their claws together. Unfortunately their combined might violently shook the island.

 **Titan: 2900-0**

 **Jinzo: 4900-0**

"And that's game," Jaune said as his duel disk deactivated.

A slow clap echoed in the ruined arena as Jaune looked to see Red in his throne clapping his claws. It didn't take a fool to realize that clap meant as a way congratulations.

" _I always thought I made the right choice of making you the bearer of the mark,"_ Red said standing up as his throne disappears, _"You have proven yourself, Jaune Arc. Although, I personally think using three different versions of me is a bit much wouldn't you agree?"_

"Well…" Jaune said scratching the back of his head, "I was in the heat of the moment."

" _As many passionate duelists are, now for him,"_ Red said looking to the fallen form of Jinzo while Titan's body disappears into nothing.

" _To think… I would lose… against another king,"_ Jinzo wheezed laying on his back.

He could hear the footsteps as his recent adversaries coming closer to his form. Sitting up, he can now see them both look down at his defeated form.

" _I suppose this is where I am to return to the shadows,"_ Jinzo said with defeat in his voice.

" _Perhaps, but my partner decides otherwise,"_ Red said stepping back.

Seeing an opportunity to converse, Jaune knelt beside him as he started, "What do you mean by losing to another king?"

" _As what I said,"_ Jinzo said wheezing, _"I had once a chance to live again in a human world, but with a cost of a dark offering. When I almost completed it, one defied my right to exist. After the defeat of that boy, I was swore to not attempt again. In a few years, his energy surfaced and the entire time I dueled against one of the most powerful people to exist in the human and shadows. Even if I had known, I would still fight. Then he came for me."_

Jaune turned his head at Red before focusing his attention at Jinzo.

" _He had given me an opportunity. If I were to join his cause and live in the dragons' home, he would place me in a place of my own and allow me to be one as a human,"_ Jinzo continued, _"But I guess I won't be living that dream, a dream to exist, after I opposed you."_

"…No," Jaune merely, "A monster should have a chance to live a regular life, even you Jinzo," Jaune merely said standing up, "Red, is that offer for Jinzo still good?"

" _That depends, what you intend to do with him,"_ Red said now curious of his decision.

"It means a lot that I have made many friends the past months, and I could always have more," Jaune as he offered a hand to the still Jinzo, "Come with us."

"… _You would have me at your side… after what I had just done now,"_ Jinzo asked with some disbelief and surprise.

"Of course, if my friends can believe in me at Beacon to be a Huntsman and believe me to be responsible with a powerful army, I am can be confident to have someone like you with us," Jaune said innocently.

"… _You can be unbearably naïve,"_ Jinzo said looking down before looking at Jaune's dark blue eyes, _"But… I accept."_

Jinzo raised his gloved his hand to Jaune's. Although he retracted his hand a bit with hesitation, he fully grasped Jaune. Jaune then put his strength to get Jinzo up on his feet, as the latter can stand proud for once. Red took several steps to Jinzo's space as they both look at each other eye to eye. Red then offered a handshake to him as Jinzo assents.

" _Welcome to the Alliance my friend,"_ Red said honorably to a new ally.

* * *

(Remnant)

Back at Cinder's group fighting against Steel, Steel then began to chuckle at himself for being caught off guard by Mercury.

"What can be funny now," Mercury asked slightly frowning.

"For someone like you not be able to notice anything particular with our characteristics and fighting moves, but then again we are of blood after all," Steel said looking at them with a slightly closed hand.

"Of blood? What is he talking about Mercury?" Cinder asked her subordinate.

"I have no damn idea," Mercury answered confused by Steel's words.

"Since you are dense, allow me to show myself," Steel said as he peeled his hand off his face.

Once they got to see his face, they were in complete disbelief with Mercury having his eyes widen in surprise. Despite the nose bleed, Steel had a face of composure with gray eyes and gray hair. Completely surprising is that he almost has the same facial features as Mercury.

"Please tell me your using your semblance Emerald, because this is not funny," Mercury said with clenched fists.

"I'm not," Emerald yelled just as surprised as he is.

"Who are you?" Cinder demanded, "Why do you look exactly like him?"

"Well, one could say sibling, but in truth I am biologically his family," Steel said, "Born from my very father, Marcus Black."

"There is no way we can be related," Mercury said defiantly, "My father is dead!"

"Yes, like I care about your sudden patricide in the past," Steel said wiping off the blood and grabbing his helmet to put on, "I on the other hand have more important things."

" _Steel, do you read?"_

"Loud and clear, Crack shot," Steel said out loud.

" _I may be biting more than I can chew in here, I may need some assistance please,"_ Crack shot said ending the call.

"Roger, I'll be on my way," Steel said looking at them before turning his back.

"Where do you think you're going," Mercury demanded.

"I'm going to assist a comrade," Steel merely said slowly walking away from them, "You guys are in a war where our survival is vital. This is one war you can't win, and there are many that'll come. You want to find out what's been happening, then look within the castle. You will see what RWBY and JNPR had seen."

Steel then took a leap and struck a piece of the castle wall out as he entered the inner castle. Cinder's group looked onward still with disbelief. Looks like things are showing up for the many in the war.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **Narrator: With two towers deactivated, things are going well for RWBY and JNPR. But at their home, things turn dire just by fighting for one castle. Unknown to the others and the dragons, everything has been going according to Diabolos and the Immortals' plan. Next on Dawn of Duel Monsters: Signer War Part 4. See you guys there!**


	32. Ch 25 Signer War Part 4

**10/3/17**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to Monty Oum (RIP) and Takahashi Kazuki respectively.**

 **Without any ado, here is Chapter 25, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Narrator: Previously on Dawn of Duel Monsters, Jaune has successfully deactivated a tower and has befriended a new ally in the war. Meanwhile, back at their home, tension rose when Adam was about to die by the hands of Duel Professor/General Tilla Mook. So far the tide of war is on RWBY and JNPR's side, but back at Remnant, there may be a recreation of Mountain Glenn, starting with the headmasters and Tilla's group._

* * *

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh Theme)**

 **[Ruby's symbol appears on top as Ruby Rose stays in the middle as she then separated, one with her innocent self on the left, while the right is Stardust facing right]**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **[Ruby's shadow shifts as it becomes Stardust Dragon with his amber eyes glowing]**

 **(Your move!)**

 **[Ruby's astral body flies in the vacuum of space as thousands of cards fly around her like an atom with giant beasts breathing fire and ice]**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **[Thunder clashed as monsters pour out from the land, sea and air. Zombies abruptly come up from the graveyard. Volcanoes erupted as Grimm ran to avoid their molten death. Multiple creatures came out and attack the city of Vale. Team JNPR attempt to fight off a giant T-rex as Yang is surrounded by raptors. In the skies, Weiss and Blake were trying to fight a green legless dragon in the Bullhead but was being trapped by lightning bolts. Ruby and Jaune then fall into a large portal as they called their friends for help.]**

 **(Your move!)**

 **[Ruby faces off a man in dark armor as she flows show bright red while the man in dark armor flows black and white. The camera then shows the man in dark armor on his throne while cards surround him like a shield. The scene switches to show a piece of armor fall off to reveal a small black pupil in its blood red eye.]**

 **(Ruby: It's time to du-du-du-du-dududududududuel!)**

 **[The camera shows Ruby's aura fluctuating while Ruby show stillness]**

 **[The scenes then switch as it shows Weiss's face as she poses, Blake's face while pulling out Gambol Shroud, Yang's face in her semblance as she poises a punch, Team JNPR, Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood, and Cinder with fire tracing her right eye]**

 **[The screen cuts to Ruby as she draws a card to the sky bolts of lightning comes from the card as it reveals Elemental Heroes on the right, Junk Warrior, Junk Destroyer, Junk Archer, Turbo Warrior, and Chevalier de Fleur to the left, and finally Star Eater emerged from a star appearing at the top.]**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

* * *

(Remnant)

"This may be too much for us sir," one of Stukov's men said unleashing multitudes of bullets at the Grimm.

"To think even these Grimm are interested," Tilla said looking at the endless swarm as the Meta and Stukov protect her, "Looks like we have to take cover in the castle itself."

The Meta growled furiously as he pointed behind Tilla.

Echoes of loud machinery and roars within and outside the castle. Many of the castle's doors opened to reveal the few factions Diabolos has in his army: the cloned White Fang Faunus, Atlesian technology, and the Alpha Grimm. The only way knowing for certain, Tilla along with the others are now in a battle royal.

Meanwhile within the bastion, Marcus and Steel had met up while dealing with the Faunus security, while Cinder's group had ventured within the floors below them.

However Mercury was a bit destructive since reality had showed he had someone that's biologically family to him. It didn't take long for them to see the next few things like the manufacturing of Atlas technology. But then they move on to see the captivated Grimm inside that are being forced to evolve at a faster rate.

Everything she has witnessed makes her wonder who they are fighting. First, there was the guy in dragon armor named Red, a rose dragon, and those powerful warriors on his side. And the last is that dark armored knight who had singlehandedly best her. That man was holding armies powerful enough to declare war on all the kingdoms without a second thought. What has been going on the past few days and how is it that Ozpin and her master had not notice until yesterday?

"Did you honestly believe you are the only ones craving for power?"

A voice echoed within their vicinity as they searched for the source with weapons ready.

"I know that voice," Emerald said recalling.

"Diabolos," Cinder said remembering the knight that introduced himself to Ruby Rose.

A hologram of himself appeared in front of him as he stood with pride.

"So you know my name, well it doesn't matter," Diabolos said, "Soon our plan will be set in motion."

"Our plan," Cinder repeated as a question.

"Did you really believe I have done all this by myself? No," Diabolos asked, "All of this has been craftily made to bring an end to the eternal cycle."

"Eternal cycle?" Cinder said repeating them.

"Surely you of all know what I mean," he said as he waved his showing a few screens to Cinder's group, "The ancient racism, corruption welded deep in the kingdoms, the incommodious terrorism, and the ceaseless conflict with the Grimm. I was made to end the conflict by any means necessary. You coming here means you desire questions. Or perhaps you came here to gain power."

"What I do barely means anything to you," Cinder merely said.

"Oh? And what of Salem?" Diabolos asked as he saw Cinder temporarily froze, "In the darkness I know about you and your secret group, scheming in the shadows to destroy the kingdoms for the sake of power. Your master was keen to let Humanity die from division, but I sought something higher, something to put everything to an end."

Diabolos then walked to a nearby door just as it opened, enticing Cinder's group to follow him. Now the four are in a hallway filled with tubes holding Grimm and Faunus specimens inside with life support.

"But as always there is an obstacle that obstructs my means, I'm sure you have met her team every now and then at Beacon," Diabolos continued.

"What, that brat's team? They may have been a thorn on our side, but what they could do that would make you wary," Emerald commented.

"And yet, you did not know their full potential," Diabolos said, "You have made much progress with her for sure, but it won't be long before you taste the bitter agony of defeat."

Stopping before one door, Diabolos looked to it and then Cinder's group.

"You will soon know enough of how insignificant your war with the kingdoms are," Diabolos said before moving aside and opening a door for them to witness themselves.

Within the room holds five chambers with four glowing bright orange and the last behind them pitch black. The one on the far left opened with white smoke as a figure came out. However, much to their surprise it is someone they were looking for. A woman that has light brown complexion with short straight brown hair, gold decorations with an offset white blouse with a brown vest, and a corset. The wounded Maiden, Amber Autumn.

Cinder's eyes widened at the surviving Maiden. She thought for sure Ozpin had kept her safe somewhere in Beacon. But now here she is, with no weapon. It almost looks too good to be true. When they prepare to take care of her, another chamber has opened up. Completely caught off guard, they were blown away by an explosion the Maiden made. Quickly getting up, they now look, with complete shock, a second Amber just like her. How is it possible? There can only be one of them.

"Beautiful aren't they," Diabolos commented, "With the power manifested in her, she could've destroyed a kingdom with a mere whim. But getting her with full power proved difficult. So what better way to have a Maiden than to have its blood and a sample of its power? With the correct technology and magic, not only did we duplicate its magical might to its fullest, but we can clone her to our services."

"… Very interesting," Cinder said with more interest looking at the second copy, "The Maiden's power can only pass on host to host until death. To be able to copy it…"

"There are infinite possibilities. Many of which can exist and prove you wrong," Diabolos said crossing his arms, "But I shall let you see more, if you survive."

With a snap of his armored fingers, two pods erupted to reveal two more clones with fire tracing in their eyes. All four levitated together as Cinder's group prepared for the worst battle in their lives.

* * *

(Reverse Remnant)

Back at the dogfight with RWBY and JNPR's manta ray ship, they haven't been able to get through the shadow-like blockade composing of mostly dark energy and aerial monsters. Many of the Allies of Justice, Genex, and multiple Phantom Beasts fought with valor, but the blockade kept sending out more monsters to deal with them, causing a perpetual stalemate. They are putting up more fight than the ground forces RWBY and JNPR are dealing with.

Within the main headquarters, Antimony was leading the ship while the others had their assignments. Red lights blared continuously, soldiers and officers ran back and forward to provide more defenses.

"Outer defenses have been breached!"

"We lost AA guns 12 to 27!"

"Intruders protruding within the east and north posts!"

"We need more air units to take care of the fleet!"

"Have our men reinforce the outer areas of the ship, deploy gunships to provide an additional line of defense and someone get me communications to Triforce!" Antimony ordered to the crew.

"Sir! Yes sir!" the crew said rapidly multitasking their duties as soldiers begin to move out.

" _You call Antimony?"_ Triforce called in.

"Yeah, how are things outside the ship," Antimony asked.

" _There are multitudes of them trying to rip the ship apart! Our Mecha Phantom Beasts are being overwhelmed from what appears to be Dark Armed Dragons!"_ an echo of blaster fire was heard.

"Keep it together Triforce! We'll try to scramble some soldiers to assist you!" Antimony said pressing some buttons before asking, "How are the others doing at the other side?"

"Two towers have recently fallen, but the enemy's rear guard are putting up more resistance to keep them at bay," a female operative reported, "I estimate that we have at least twelve hours for this war to finish!"

"Twelve hours, we can barely hold out thirty minutes!" Antimony said pressing buttons as he showed a holographic model of the fog, "We just need to beat THAT first!"

" _I think we can handle that!"_

A voice was heard, getting Antimony's attention as he now sees Black-Winged Dragon and Life Stream Dragon in their human forms, while smoke hissed out of their bodies.

"You're back just in time!" Antimony said relieved, "You have a clue to beating this fog? I and my scientists attempted to keep analyzing, but it came out nothing. Almost as if it was nonexistent."

" _Then don't bother, I know this fog like it was a mere puzzle,"_ Life Stream said, _"This thing is a catalyst where the Earthbound Immortals utilize to create a portal for their minions to come forth. You all have been facing a numberless army. Luckily, we have a special technique to shut it down, but we need to draw their attention!"_

"Life Stream, no Dexter," Antimony called out, "I can be the distraction! The shadows won't hesitate looking for one who was supposed to be dead! My Duel Runner and T.G's can do enough damage for you and Crow to go in!"

"Good, the rest of you maintain the defenses while we're gone," Crow ordered as the three left.

"Yes sir!" the soldiers said working hard on their jobs.

* * *

With Yang on her modified Bumblebee, she rode through the mechanical army, punching through many knights that came by. Roaming around as she spanned circles on the slow machines. She then stopped at a safe spot as she brought out her scroll to contact Pyrrha.

"Hey Pyr, how are you doing on your end," Yang asked without a care.

"Yang… I am a little busy," Pyrrha answered with a sound of gunfire.

"Do you need any help, I'll try to get there as soon as I can," Yang asked concerned.

"I would really appreciate it right now," Pyrrha said as gunfire intensified.

"I'm on my way," Yang said as she revved her bike and rushed her way through.

But as she left her temporary haven, a biker leered at Yang as he started his engine up. A three wheel motorbike began to take chase as it slowly chased Yang. Yang then looked to her side mirrors as she turned to look for herself. A man just her height, cloaked in black as he drove a large three-wheeled motorbike with elongated bars. It drove beside her as she sees the man's demon helmet with jagged spikes.

"Where do you think you're going missy," the biker said to Yang, "As far as I can tell, you are going to be busy with me!"

"Hey buddy, do you mind? I'm going to see my friend," Yang said irritated at the biker's approach.

"Too bad! Because you'll need to duel me in a Shadow Game first," the biker said pressing.

' _Shadow Game, but won't that mean…'_ Yang thought thinking before voices were heard.

"Initiating duel, activating holographic pathways," the computers on both motorcycles in unison.

"Huh?" Yang said confused that her bike talked.

Then suddenly a purple road erupted out of nowhere as it continued to craft more of itself. Yang's eyes widened as she instinctively put brakes. But the computer on her bike wouldn't let her as they traveled up.

"Whoa," Yang said as they are literally riding on a purple translucent road.

"Now we no chance but to duel now," the biker said drawing up five cards.

"As much as I want to help Pyrrha, I gotta deal with this bozo first," Yang grumbled as she regrettably drew five cards.

"Yup," the computer said in a young girl's voice.

"Hold on, how is it that a computer is talking to me," Yang went back to the computer on her bike.

"Oh, forgive me. I forgot to introduce myself. I am the AI of the runner, Bumblebee," the Artificial Intelligence spoke out, "Master Antimony crafted me in when he was making the exact replica of your bike."

' _No wonder it feels different when I rode it,'_ Yang thought when she started riding her bike.

"In any case, can we beat that man to the kisser," Bumblebee asked in a surprisingly eager tone, "Let us crush him to kingdom come with our scorching might!"

"You know what Bumblebee, you know how to fire me up," Yang said smirking, "Let's do this!"

"Yeah!" Bumblebee cheered.

"Humph, I like your spirit girly! But let's see if you have the bite," the biker said revving his bike more.

The path began to grow faster as it then made a curve before them just a few feet.

"How about a little something interesting, first one to make it to the curve gets to go first," the biker challenged.

"OH yeah, bring it!" Yang said as she sped up.

The two began to race each other. Both of them are almost equal as they are about to reach the curve. When the biker began to take up most of the space, Yang took an initiative as she power slide just in front of him and raced out as with the biker.

"Not bad, not bad at all," the biker loudly commented.

"Then let's get the show on the road," Yang shouted to him.

"Activating autopilot," Bumblebee and the biker's AI said in unison.

"LET'S DUEL!" Yang and the biker yelled.

 **Yang: 4000**

 **Oni: 4000**

' _So the guy's name is Oni huh,'_ Yang thought as then started, "Get ready, because I'm starting big!"

Yang then went to draw, only to stop at the last second as she almost forgot a rule.

' _I forgot that I can't draw on the first turn,'_ Yang mentally cursed, moving her hand away.

It felt so weird with that new rule. Back when Ruby and Jaune were dealing with those powers, she was practicing the rules and tend to be the first to make a move. Now she has to deal with a rule that defies a draw. What kind of rule is that?

"I'll start with a monster face down on the field and two face downs," Yang made her first move.

"What? Was all that bravado merely a bluff? Then let me educate you on how it's really done!" Oni said drawing a card, "I'll start by playing the field spell, Molten Destruction!"

A picture of a volcano erupting showed itself as it then unleash a dark red wave, big enough to engulf the entire war zone.

"What's going on?" Ruby, Yang, Jaune, Shae, Weiss, and Pyrrha asked in wonder when they saw it.

"You'll see," Oni snickered snapping his fingers.

Almost at the signal, volcanoes emerged on the islands and erupted lava. The molten rock poured out in incredible speed. The machines, White Fang clones, and Grimm looked at it fright, taking a few steps back before running away from the lava.

"Get to high ground now," the officer of Ruby's screamed at the top of his lungs as all the soldiers frantically climbed up the known rocks and cliffs.

But it wasn't just Ruby's group, Pyrrha alone had to go up a rocky plateau for safety. Jaune was lifted up by Red, being safe in the skies and Shae and Blake had to retreat to higher ground. Weiss, Ren, and Nora were still in the safety of their fleet as they looked on with the open doors.

Many of their enemies had trouble reaching to safety. Many Knights, clones, and Grimm were caught by the lava as they died a brutal death as they were engulfed and melting inside the magma.

"How could you do this," Yang said disbelief that he just wiped out some of their forces, "You're putting your own friends in danger too!"

"It'll be worth it! Don't forget girl, war has prices that need to be paid, including your own allies," Oni said without a care, "The only thing that matters is victory and nothing else!"

Yang gritted her teeth, when she heard his quote. He didn't even bat an eye for them. Now she just wants to pummel him right now.

"Miss Yang," Bumblebee said, "The Shadow magic here in the war is growing stronger, so strong that the field spell is effecting everyone without notice! We must win to ensure that your friends can be safe!"

As much as she wants to hurt that Oni, but Bumblebee is right. She needs to win first so that her friends are safe. She temporarily looked down and saw her sister climbing to safety with the lava giving chase. When Ruby made it to safety, she looked up to a moving pathway, surprised that Yang is up there.

"You made your point, so hurry up and finish your turn!" Yang grumbled.

"Then you should be worried instead, because I summon Flame Tiger in attack mode!" Oni declared summoning a literal tiger made of flames with elongated claws and big tusks from its lower jaw.

 **Flame Tiger**

 **Attribute: Fire**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: Beast**

 **ATK/DEF: 1800/0**

"Before I forget, Molten Destruction increases the attack of all fire types by 500, but lowers the defense by 400," Oni described the effect.

 **Flame Tiger: 1800-2300**

"Next, I banish 2 Infernoid Antras from my hand, in order to summon Infernoid Sjette!" Oni said as a card in his hand vanished from his hand.

Appearing aside of Flame Tiger came forth an alien machine designed like a dragon. Flying on blade-like wings, hooks as claws, talons, and tail, and a horn protruding forward between its red eyes. This violet creature had a generator on its back, yellow sirens throughout its body, and a hinged jaw. It made a combination of a screech and a roar, making Yang want to cover her ears, like she was hearing nails scrape on the chalkboard very hard.

 **Infernoid Sjette**

 **Attribute: Fire**

 **Level: 6**

 **Type: Fiend**

 **ATK/DEF: 2400/0**

 **Sjette: 2400-2900**

"Now to show an attack, Flame Tiger time to pounce!" Oni said as the tiger gave chase.

Yang's defense monster sprung face up as it reveal a small dragon with flames surrounding it as a shield.

 **Flamvell Guard**

 **Attribute: Fire**

 **Level: 1**

 **Type: Dragon**

 **DEF/ATK: (2000-1600)/ (100-600)**

"I activate a trap, Quaking Mirror Force!" Yang quickly activated, "When you attack me or my monster, all monsters on your side are flipped face down!"

Flamvell Guard's fire turns brown as it swirled to the offensive monsters, forcing the monsters to roar as they are placed face down in defense mode.

"I'll get you next time, I play a face down and let you have a shot!" Oni growled.

"Gladly," Yang said drawing a card, "I summon Flamvell Grunika in attack mode!"

A fire exploded near Flamvell Guard as a bipedal dragon with a red mane and a large lower jaw appeared.

 **Flamvell Grunika**

 **Attribute: Fire**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: Dragon**

 **ATK/DEF: (1700-2400)/ (200-0)**

"Next I place my Guard in attack mode and have them attack your monsters!" Yang declared as they charged, "Flamvell Guard, burst that pussycat!"

Flamvell Guard complied, unleashing a fireball at the defending tiger, making it shatter. Then Grunika flew toward the weak Sjette with fire cloaking his body as it collided, making an explosion.

"Grunika has a sweet effect! When it destroys a monster by battle, you take damage equal to that freak's level times 200! That monster's level is six, so take a whopping twelve hundred points of damage!" Yang yelled.

Grunika then flew up to the sky then fired six concussive blasts at Oni, making him temporary lose control.

 **Oni: 4000-2800**

"But I'm not done! I then tune Guard and Grunika in order to synchro summon… Laval Dual Slasher!" Yang said making a synchro summon.

The two monsters harmonized together and became a blazing golem with molten eyes, a fin behind his head, and two blades protruding back at the elbows.

 **Laval Dual Slasher**

 **Attribute: Fire**

 **Level: 5**

 **Type: Warrior**

 **ATK/DEF: (2400-2900)/ (200-0)**

"I'll finish with one face down!" Yang said gaining more speed with Oni tailing behind.

"So you are hitting me with both Flamvell and Laval monsters. An interesting playstyle, but one I'm familiar with," Oni said drawing a card, "First I play my face down, Needlebug Nest! Now I must send at least five cards from the top of my deck to graveyard!" Oni did as three Infernoid monster were sent to the graveyard, "Now I activate the power of Flame Tiger! If it's in the graveyard and I have no monsters, I can summon it directly to the field!"

The said tiger erupted near Oni as it ran beside.

"However if it leaves the field, it's banished instead. But it is worth it! I banish my Sjette to summon Infernoid Harmadik!" Oni shouted.

A portal opened on top of Oni as a small weaker version of Sjette appeared with three black tubes on its back.

 **Infernoid Harmadik**

 **Attribute: Fire**

 **Level: 3**

 **Type: Fiend**

 **ATK/DEF: (1600-2100)/ 0**

"Now once per turn, I can select a monster on the field and destroy it! Say goodbye to Dual Slasher!" Oni said as Harmadik unleashed a purple beam.

"Not so fast! Go Safe Zone!" Yang countered as a shield appears before Dual Slasher, protecting him.

"Oh well, then I can just summon another Infernoid then," Oni merely said, "I now remove from play Sjette and Seitsamas in my graveyard, in order to bring forth Infernoid Attondel!"

The two cards disappeared when they were sucked into a portal as a claw came out of it. A giant mechanized dragon the size that makes Goliaths look like kids. Jagged teal wings, nails made of saw blades, and four orange sirens serving as its eyes and parts. A large tasset acted as its tail and the shadow looms over both riders.

 **Infernoid Attondel**

 **Attribute: Fire**

 **Level: 8**

 **Type: Fiend**

 **ATK/DEF: (2800-3300)/0**

"That's a big monster," Yang commented at the beast.

"It is and that's I'm going to use it," Oni said, "Go Attondel! Cleave her points here and now!"

Attondel roared with authority as it flew ahead. Immediately it did quick 180 turn and slammed its claw. Dozens of purple blades swung at both Yang and Dual Slasher, with the former trying to dodge them and withstood the fury. During the barrage, some stands of Yang's hair was being chopped off visible to Yang's widened eyes.

 **Yang: 4000-3600**

"You. ARE. A. DEAD. MAN!" Yang yelled with red eyes and hair igniting on fire.

"Oh, I'm so scared of a little girl," Oni scoffed at her anger, "Can't deal with a little haircut. Your kind can be so infuriated for the littlest of things. Why don't you just grow up and deal with it? It's just hair."

"Just hair!?" Yang angrily snarled as she viciously drew her card with fire tracing out, "I'm going to annihilate you! Dual Slasher, destroy that stupid tiger!"

With a nod, Dual Slasher made fire trace his feet, making him do skating as he raced to Flame Tiger. Just within range, Dual slashed and uppercut the tiger three whole times as the feline disappears.

 **Oni: 2800-2200**

"Humph, not bad," Oni commented with a sense of please in his voice.

"I'm done now! Now finish yours!" Yang yelled placing a card face down.

"We should be careful on keeping Safe Zone," Bumblebee spoke, "If Infernoid Attondel attacks and destroys a monster, it can make a second attack."

"Sigh, thanks for the heads up," Yang said with purple eyes as she focused driving.

"Now then," Oni said drawing his card, "I play the spell Shrink! Now your monster loses half of his attack!"

 **Laval Dual Slasher: 2900-1950**

"Now then, Attondel and Harmadik attack Dual Slasher!" Oni declared as both monsters unleash a purple and yellow beam at Dual Slasher.

More explosions appeared on the pathway as Yang struggled to keep Bumblebee on the road.

 **Yang: 3600-2100**

"Looks like we're almost tied, so make your move," Oni said revving his bike.

"Then I'll go ahead," Yang said drawing a card, "I play Card of Sanctity!"

Yang began to draw four and Oni drew all six cards.

"I summon Flamvell Firedog!" Yang said as a dog made of cooled magma appeared running at high speeds.

 **Flamvell Firedog**

 **Attribute: Fire**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: Beast**

 **ATK/DEF: (1700-2200)/ (200-0)**

"Firedog, attack Harmadik with fire fang!" Yang declared.

The dog snarled as it then jumped behind Oni. Leaping almost like lightning, the dog ignited his fangs with fire as it crushed the neck of Harmadik.

 **Oni: 2200-2100**

"Now we are tied and Firedog's ability activates!" Yang said as the dog's eyes glowed, "Since a destroyed a monster in battle, I can summon another monster so long as it has 200 defense points! So come out Flamvell Baby!"

A small toddler made of fire appeared with a sneaky grin.

 **Flamvell Baby**

 **Attribute: Fire**

 **Level: 1**

 **Type: Pyro**

 **ATK/DEF: (800-1300)/ (200-0)**

"Now I tune Flamvell Firedog with Flamvell Baby in order to synchro summon… Lavalval Dragon!" Yang summoned as a serpent-like molten dragon appeared with small limbs.

 **Lavalval Dragon**

 **Attribute: Fire**

 **Level: 5**

 **Type: Dragon**

 **ATK/DEF: (2000-2500)/ (1100-700)**

"Next I activate the Card Destruction spell from my hand for us to dump all our cards and replenish with the same number!" Yang described the card effect.

Doing so, Yang drew four new hands, while Oni still had a new hand secretly smirking inside the helmet.

"I activate the power of Lavalval Dragon! By shuffling Laval Coatl and Laval Burner from my graveyard to my deck, I can return a card you control to your hand. So take back your Attondel!" Yang yelled out her dragon's effect.

Her molten dragon then flew up to Attondel's height and blast molten rock directly at its face. The holographic image of Attondel began to fade as it screeched in annoyance.

"Now I place three cards face down and end my turn," Yang declared her turn finished as Oni drove beside.

"A cute move of you to use Lavalval Dragon, Xiao Long, but all you did is just giving me the leg up for this duel!" Oni complimented the blonde thrill-seeker.

"And how did I do that?" Yang questioned.

"Simple, let me show you!" Oni said drawing a card.

Looking at the card he drew, his smile grew in his helmet as Yang looked at him, wondering if she made a bad move or a good one.

* * *

(Remnant)

Back in the chambers of the castle, Cinder and her group were still holding to whatever they had right now. Mercury was laying on the with cuts slowly beginning to heal, Emerald has singes on her hair and first degree burns on her skin that is healing with weapons out, and Cinder was on her knee, panting slightly with a portion of her Maiden power still on with fire in her hands. On the opposite side, the cloned Maidens had bruises decorated around them that were healing slowly when Cinder was forced to use her Maiden's power and used Emerald's mental hallucination semblance.

"You surprise me Cinder," Diabolos said as a hologram looking at the damages on the clones, "I honestly thought you would reduce to ash at this point. Yet you stand tall, proud and unrelenting."

"I'm stronger than you think Diabolos," Cinder said to him with glowing eyes.

"Oh I do," Diabolos said, "But your so-called allies won't be able to assist you for now. As promised, I shall let you bear witness the power of our army."

By the signal of Diabolos' snapped fingers, the wall at the end of the room revealed several Dust canisters enough to create a bomb. Tubes then connected to the pitch black capsule with electricity sparking everywhere. When the tube opened, it unleashed small Grimm snakes opening their mouths immensely as they swallowed the four clones. The cloned Maidens were forced inside the tube as it sealed itself. Electricity surged bigger with the canisters filled with Dust pumped everything they had stored into the tube. The tube began to vibrate harshly with the lid beginning to crack. Purple light shined through the cracks with the metal groaning as it was forcibly being expanded from the inside. Just as Emerald and Mercury looked at it with Cinder, a loud explosion engulfed the entire room. The two lackeys of Cinder hit their heads and became unconscious with struggling to keep her consciousness on.

She then sees a black mist moving out approaching them with delayed steps. Cinder can see its saurian Goliath feet giving small trembles, big translucent purple crystals erupted on the shoulders, a trident-like crown decorated on the face, and white armored claws. Before she could see more, she feels herself beginning to black out.

"What kind of monstrosity... did you unleash Diabolos," Cinder asked curiously wanting to see more.

"Monstrosity? My girl, you just witnessed the joy of creation," Diabolos said to the weakened Cinder.

The mist disappeared as it unveiled its true form. The skin is black with a patch of dark purple skin, white Dust crystal dorsal fins extending to its long, crystalized spike tail, and the bone face has a form equal to those of carnivorous dinosaurs with tusks on the sides of its mouth. Red-orange circles formed as its eyes with red veins cracking on the black areas of the eyes. Red bone armor decorated on its thick legs, chest, and around the back. It lifted its foot, threw its head up and then with a stomp it roared directly at Diabolos. The roar was so loud the glass from the corridor shattered with relative ease.

"Arise forth my great creation, Cinnabar," Diabolos declared the name of his creation.

The entity now known as Cinnabar walked to Diabolos as it growled before him.

"You know what to do with the ruckus outside. I have business on the other side," Diabolos ordered as the hologram faded from existence.

Cinnabar now alone, began to have its spikes and crystals glow with power as red drool streams out of its mouth. Once it uses its powers, Cinnabar then begun to levitate and flew its way out. Cinder stumbled a bit as she saw the beast tear through its own path. Her master needs to know and wonder if she can get him on their side.

Back on the outside, dark clouds began form around the castle as lightning continuously clashed, making all of them stop to see to created storm.

"What the hell is going on now," Stukov asked with an annoyed look.

Tilla looked up with caution as she held Adam still under her foot and snapping a Beowolf's head with just a single hand.

"I have a bad feeling about this," one of Stukov's men said aiming his rifle around the ceased battleground.

One of the normal Grimm Ursas began to sniff around to smell something burning. It reached down to see an ember being produced on a single flower. Then unexpectedly it grew out of control as waves of fire attacked the Grimm. Tornadoes launched from the clouds began to swallow ally and foe alike. Nevermores were being tossed and punished from the twisters like corks in a whirlpool.

"We need to find shelter from the storm," Ozpin called out to them as the winds grew more violent."

A loud explosion erupted from the castle as a white arrow reached upon the clouds themselves. Within the clouds, Cinnabar unleashed a torrent of fire, ice, lightning, and hail down upon the unfortunate fools. Ironwood's airship took the major beating as it was destroyed from the combined power of abnormal weather and the power of Cinnabar. Tilla gritted her teeth in anger as she was forced to dodge the unforgiving barrage, Adam struggled to get away from the battlefield with a quick glance at the retreating monster.

"Adam!" Tilla roared as she picked up a boulder and threw it at the fleeting Faunus.

Some of the barrage made Tilla's aim swerve, but it was enough for the rock to knock out Adam Taurus as trees around him begin to fall on his wounded form.

"Get everyone into shelter now!" Tilla ordered to the troops as they rushed to the castle with the huntsmen in tow.

Now seeking shelter, Tilla snarled as she punched the wall with anger. She took too long fighting with the enemy and talking to the failing huntsmen. Now she had to pay the price as she let the White Fang go free. The wall she punched made a giant crack on it as some pieces begin to fall. Pulling her fist out, she sees the fists bloody with some bone coming out. With her vampire's healing factor, the blood began to fade as her fist fixed itself. Now sitting down, she and the others are on an unsteady ceasefire against the huntsmen who interfered with guns aimed directly at them.

* * *

(Reverse Remnant)

Pyrrha was separated from everyone as she stood on the lonesome plateau. All she could think of right now was wondering if the soldiers, Ruby, and Yang managed to escape the unforeseen magma. She shook off the thinking that they are dying as she believed they are too strong and stubborn to die like that. She held her weapons tight looking for a way to escape her blazing prison.

"Ruby!" Pyrrha called out, "Yang where are you?"

She felt alone as she looked up to the bizarre sky and the mysterious pathway that was constantly being developed. She couldn't help by think Yang must be up there, no doubt getting herself in some trouble.

"Beautiful isn't it? Hard to believe that we came across a different Remnant," a voice echoed making Pyrrha take a defensive stance.

Upon her surprise, Diabolos stood there, holding his sword with one hand as he looked up.

"Diabolos," Pyrrha said getting ready for battle.

"I find it hard to believe that you would be here alone," Diabolos continued, "It's just like back at Mistral huh? This one plateau standing in the middle of the lava, all alone. A powerful celebrity with skills to rival the most veteran huntsmen. Loved by everyone, yet internally alone. You had wealth, fame, power yet you lower yourself to being a huntress for Beacon. Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? I became a huntress so I can help those who can't help themselves. It is where I can meet others and have friendships to last a lifetime," Pyrrha answered.

"Is it also because you are tired of the praise from others," Diabolos asked, "That you would indulge yourself in the life of a huntress so that you can something you never had. I know the fact you seek new friends who don't see you as some high-ranking celebrity that they can't become your level. Was it also the reason that you fell in love with Arc?"

"You're wrong," Pyrrha denied.

"Am I? Jaune Arc was the only other person that saw you as just a regular person. During your time with him at Beacon, you wanted to be closer to him, want to feel a different kind of love from your fans, but you believed you would ruin your friendship with him. So you foolishly kept it a secret and let him do as he pleased," Diabolos spoke out.

Pyrrha could only keep quiet as the words spoken from Diabolos are somewhat true. She kept her stance being ready to fight at a moment's notice.

"You can be so easy to read to a competent observer, even I knew of your behavior before I met you," Diabolos said, "It's just a shame that in war, love can easily be destroyed at any time. How would you like to have a power to be with Jaune forever then?"

"No! You're just trying to get me on your side," Pyrrha said shaking her head with repudiation, "I would never betray myself for something so selfish."

"Like you would have a choice given your reputation on Remnant," Diabolos snickered, "Whether you freely join us or not, you will come to our side either way. And the only way to do that."

Diabolos then raised a slashing wave at Pyrrha, who dodged to see it cut a part of the plateau.

"Is if you die," Diabolos said menacingly as Pyrrha charged at him.

* * *

"Prepare yourself Yang! Because I activate the spell, Polymerization!" Oni declared, "I fuse Infernoid Onuncu, Infernoid Devyvaty, and my other Infernoid Sjette from my hand in order to summon…"

The said beasts came forth on their own will as they disassemble and reassemble. Together they became an immense machine designed for destruction. A massive serpent figure with wings connected to the body and a red-orange holographic ring. The attachments of the wings resembled eyes as the arms the size of two trucks appeared at its upper abdomen one white and the other black. A configuration of a snake-like neck and a mechanized dragon head glowed with orange eyes. Two horn pointed from the sides of its head as the tips were glowing blood red.

"Infernoid Tierra!" Oni finally declared the name of the mechanical titan.

 **Infernoid Tierra**

 **Attribute: Fire**

 **Level: 11**

 **ATK/DEF: (3400-3900)/ (3600-3200)**

"Holy crap," Yang said with widened eyes a she saw the gigantic monster.

"I hope you're ready because I activate her special effect! Since I used three Infernoids for its summoning, both of us must send three cards from our extra deck to the graveyard!" Oni described the effect.

Yang complied with the effect as she sent, Lavalval Dragun, Flamvell Uruquizas, and Laval Stennon.

"Next I activate one of my face downs, Void Feast! By sending a void trap from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon up to three Infernoid monsters with levels exactly equal to eight, ignoring their special conditions. Now isn't that sweet?" Oni said as a portal from the graveyard opened, "I special summon Infernoid Harmadik, Infernoid Patrulea, and Infernoid Decatron!"

Three purple light swirled up as it showed the monsters he spoke of. Patrulea was a faceless mechanical dragon with a pincer as its right hand blue wings, and cyan capsules on its thighs. Decatron was a floating head with rusted ram horns with tubes in different colors. It looked like a mechanized of Red Dragon Archfiend.

 **Harmadik ATK: 1600-2100**

 **Infernoid Decatron**

 **Attribute: Fire**

 **Level: 1**

 **Type: Fiend**

 **ATK/DEF: (500-1000)/ (200-0)**

 **Infernoid Patrulea**

 **Attribute: Fire**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: Fiend**

 **ATK/DEF: (1800-2300)/0**

"I'm not done yet! I banish two monsters from my graveyard to summon out Infernoid Seitsemas!" Oni continued.

A mechanical mahogany dragon with a green tipped spear and an energy ball held on its left hand appeared in front of Tierra.

 **Infernoid Seitsemas**

 **Attribute: Fire**

 **Level: 6**

 **Type: Fiend**

 **ATK/DEF: (2600-3100)/0**

"Now I activate the spell card Hand Destruction for us to send two cards to the graveyard and draw two more!" Oni activated as he and yang did the deed, "Finally I activate one of the cards I drew, Solidarity!"

As soon as the continuous spell activated all the Infernoids roared with power as fire burned in their lens.

 **Infernoid Tierra: 3900-4700**

 **Infernoid Seitsemas: 3100-3900**

 **Infernoid Harmadik: 2100-2900**

 **Infernoid Patrulea: 2300-3100**

 **Infernoid Decatron: 1000-1900**

Yang had her jaws widen as she let out a small groan seeing how much power they are all handling.

"Ready to take defeat? Activating the power of Harmadik!" Oni said as a laser struck Lavalval Dragon, destroying it, "And the battle shall commence! Patrulea attack!"

Patrulea flew straight to Yang with its pincer, but Dual Slasher blocked it with both his hands.

 **Yang: 2100-1900**

"Now Seitsemas!" Oni spoke as Seitsemas threw both the energy ball and the spear at Dual Slasher, making its armor begin to crack.

 **Yang: 1900-900**

"Go Tierra, obliterate her with Omega Cannon!" Oni declared.

The holographic ring glowed with electricity surging to the horns as Tierra opened the charging mouth. It unleashed a chaotic beam of red and purple. A large explosion can be seen through Ruby's side as the said person looked to it with worry.

"Yang's bike appeared with just some scratches as Dual Slasher floated above her. Beside her a trap opened as she drew a fifth card.

"So you used your Defense Draw? Whatever, let's see what happens when I activate the equip-spell Raregold Armor! As long as it remains on the field you must attack the one monster that equips it and that's Tierra!" Oni said as light shined on its body and then set his last card, "Your move Yang, if you have the power to do so."

' _That was too close, I would've been a goner if I didn't had Defense Draw,'_ Yang thought as she looked to her five cards, _'I only have five cards and Dual Slasher has been my shield.'_

She looked to her only monster as she could hear the earthly armor crack and the sounds of it groaning from the constant attacks.

' _I need to make the move now or it'll be too late. I just need a good, because if it is,'_ Yang careful drew. With a sense of doubt, she looked to the card hesitantly and smiled, _'One draw can change everything.'_

"I activate the Flash of the Forbidden Spell!" Yang said with vigor, "If all the monsters on your field occupy all the spots, all the monsters on your field are then destroyed!"

The spell unleashed a torrent of crazed lightning as it surged on every monster as they simultaneously exploded.

"Not so fast! Activating Forbidden Lance! It may decrease its strength by 800, but it's worth saving this great beast," Oni said as a lance swirled in front of Tierra as a shield.

 **Tierra: 4700-3900**

"Now I bring out the Megamorph equip spell! With my life points lower than yours Oni, Dual Slasher's power doubles in strength!" Yang said as her monster flexed his muscles and began to grow in size.

 **Dual Slasher: 2900-4800**

"Next I play Needlebug Nest to send five cards from my deck to the graveyard," Yang said sending the top 5 cards to the grave, "I then play the trap card Inspiration to give Dual Slasher 700 more points!"

Dual Slasher had his eyes glow and roar with motivation.

 **Dual Slasher: 4800-5500**

"5,500 attack points!" Oni said with disbelief.

"You got it bub! And now I activate the Wonder Clover spell!" Yang said as a yellow light envelops Laval Dual Slasher, "By sending the Seed of Flame from my hand to the graveyard, his name literally means to slash you twice!"

Laval Dual Slasher then raised his arms into an x as he charges at them with great speed and left a fiery x, destroying Tierra and erasing the rest of Oni's life points.

 **Oni: 2100-500-0**

Oni and his bike began to dissipate into dust as Yang raced away. Unknown to her, he prepped and launched a flare to the sky before disappearing into the wind.

"So long Oni, it was slice to meet you," Yang said humorously.

Laval Dual floating next to her with crossed arms and a look that said 'really?'

"What? You gotta admit we were turning up the heat in that duel! After all you just heated his giant monster into a kebab. And I'm picking up Oni's ember-assing defeat," Yang continued to pun.

Dual Slasher can only face palm at his master's need of puns and mentally said, _'No… Just no.'_

"With all due respect Yang," Bumblebee said with a voice of strained happiness, "That wasn't funny."

* * *

At Pyrrha's battle, she wasn't doing so well against Diabolos. Simultaneously, she kept switching her sword into a rifle and a lance many times, but Diabolos kept blocking them. Whenever she would have an upper hand, Diabolos made small efforts to evade by the inches.

The battleground around wasn't helping much either. The heat of the magma was making her sweat profusely, the air around them makes it harder to breath, her aura is severely drained, and each time Diabolos would miss, parts of the floor were destroyed and begin to grow smaller.

"You are a promising warrior, Pyrrha Nikos," Diabolos said to the tiring huntress, "More so than that foolish girl with the hammer."

"Why do we even need to fight," Pyrrha asked, "This war has caused nothing more than agony on both sides! Isn't there anything that can be made with peace?"

Diabolos stopped, lowering his blade as he looked to her with disbelief.

"Peace?" Diabolos said before turning around shaking, "You must be really that naïve with such innocent thinking. You think that it would be that easy? To just give up everything and go home? That isn't how the world works. That isn't how every world works. We both brought our armies. The greatest beings in existence brought theirs. What did you think would happen? And yet you and all the others like you forgot who you were."

Pyrrha wondered at his words, slightly lowering her weapons and thinking of his motivation.

"So you wanted only war?" Pyrrha said as a question.

"No, one of the things I wanted here is make you huntsmen to reveal who you truly are," Diabolos said before vanishing from her sight.

Pyrrha looked around in surprise as she wondered where he would go. There was nothing around but the descending lava. But he appeared before her during the time the lava abruptly came out of nowhere. She then heard a metal scrape near her hearing.

Out of nowhere an immense pain be felt in her abdomen as she looked to see blood flowing out like a stream. She looked up to find Diabolos appear in front of her with his sword buried deep in her with black mist. Diabolos dug the sword more making Pyrrha groan in pain as she fell on her knees.

"And you will be the one who make them remember," Diabolos said as his armbrace had red electricity reached her neck.

Waves of red energy dispersed on Pyrrha just like he had done to Nora as he leeched the remnants of her aura. Letting go, he pried his sword off Pyrrha and purged the blood on his blade.

"Your hammer girl's power to absorb electricity is phenomenal, but to control magnets and metal at will, that's just as powerful as telekinesis," Diabolos said giving an example of electricity surging on his arm, "Do not worry, rest assured I will use your semblance to its fullest potential."

"…I… I need… to know," Pyrrha said spitting blood out of her mouth, "Your masters and the dragons we have… have been on each other's throats… clashing through… world after world… Because of them… we got… to meet on different sides… We get to meet others… we couldn't imagine."

Pyrrha then fell to the side, holding the big gash in her stomach with blood still spilling out.

"Red Dragon Archfiend… and Stardust Dragon… has said fate had brought us together…" Pyrrha continued weakly, "What about you? Do you believe… in fate?"

Diabolos looked to her with a sword pointed to her heart.

"…No," Diabolos answered, "It was only through their methods of twisting fate had made us meet at all."

Diabolos sheathed his sword on his back as he walked away. He could hear the dying breaths of Pyrrha Nikos as death is close to claiming her. When he looked back, she laid there with lifeless as her skin grew and blood flowing freely out. Pyrrha Nikos is dead.

"She's yours Ascilla Piscu," Diabolos said looking to the tower.

The hieroglyph of the hummingbird appeared on top of the corpse of the Spartan as black goo began to swallow her whole, but left her arm untouched. The hieroglyph lifted her body cloaked in darkness as it floated away to the tower unseen.

Diabolos' little side missions were done as he brought a black portal to return to his darkened throne. Even when the duelists on their side were defeated by them, the plan still goes on.

But as he disappeared in the portal, Diabolos didn't see that where Pyrrha once laid, her headpiece was left in place. A gust of wind blew it off the plateau as it began to bounce away on the unforgiven earth and landed on a hand of a dead Atlesian Knight.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **QOTC (Question of the Chapter): Many names of RWBY emphasize a color with Ruby Rose having a gem as a name that resembles red. Cinnabar may have a weird name, but what does the name really represent?**

 **Check in next time for part 5 of the Signer War!**


	33. Ch 26 Signer War Part 5

**10/17/17**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to Monty Oum (RIP) and Takahashi Kazuki respectively.**

 **Oh and RWBY Volume 5 HYPE! I can't wait to watch the first episode!**

 **Without any ado, here is Chapter 26, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Narrator: Previously on Dawn of Duel Monsters, Yang fought an Infernoid user, Oni with her imitative motorcycle Bumblebee. She may emerge victorious, but a victory that'll be bittersweet. Diabolos' creation, Cinnabar, was born on their home world and creating havoc like no other. While at the war, Diabolos himself killed Pyrrha Nikos in order for her to become the Dark Signer._

* * *

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh Theme)**

 **[Ruby's symbol appears on top as Ruby Rose stays in the middle as she then separated, one with her innocent self on the left, while the right is Stardust facing right]**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **[Ruby's shadow shifts as it becomes Stardust Dragon with his amber eyes glowing]**

 **(Your move!)**

 **[Ruby's astral body flies in the vacuum of space as thousands of cards fly around her like an atom with giant beasts breathing fire and ice]**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **[Thunder clashed as monsters pour out from the land, sea and air. Zombies abruptly come up from the graveyard. Volcanoes erupted as Grimm ran to avoid their molten death. Multiple creatures came out and attack the city of Vale. Team JNPR attempt to fight off a giant T-rex as Yang is surrounded by raptors. In the skies, Weiss and Blake were trying to fight a green legless dragon in the Bullhead but was being trapped by lightning bolts. Ruby and Jaune then fall into a large portal as they called their friends for help.]**

 **(Your move!)**

 **[Ruby faces off a man in dark armor as she flows show bright red while the man in dark armor flows black and white. The camera then shows the man in dark armor on his throne while cards surround him like a shield. The scene switches to show a piece of armor fall off to reveal a small black pupil in its blood red eye.]**

 **(Ruby: It's time to du-du-du-du-dududududududuel!)**

 **[The camera shows Ruby's aura fluctuating while Ruby show stillness]**

 **[The scenes then switch as it shows Weiss's face as she poses, Blake's face while pulling out Gambol Shroud, Yang's face in her semblance as she poises a punch, Team JNPR, Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood, and Cinder with fire tracing her right eye]**

 **[The screen cuts to Ruby as she draws a card to the sky bolts of lightning comes from the card as it reveals Elemental Heroes on the right, Junk Warrior, Junk Destroyer, Junk Archer, Turbo Warrior, and Chevalier de Fleur to the left, and finally Star Eater emerged from a star appearing at the top.]**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

* * *

(Sanus; Remnant)

In the midst of the destroyed ship, several Atlesian soldiers were fortunate that they were alive. Many crawled into the debris to avoid the continuous onslaught from the sky. Almost all of their robots were destroyed including the new Atlesian Paladins were reduced to spare parts.

Outside the ship, one was conscious as she looked around. A girl with short, rather curly orange hair with a small ahoge on top that came down to her chin. She wore a pink bow at the back of her head, a whitish-gray blouse with short feminine overalls. She had freckles, bright green eyes, and light skin. A girl that is named… Penny Polendina.

"Hello, anyone there," Penny yelled out to anyone around.

Penny wondered around more until she came across a castle continuing to be under fire from various elements.

"Odd," Penny said, "My scans showed high levels of Dust concentration coming from those clouds."

Her eyes zoomed as she saw something weird. An orange light stood out in the middle producing lots of power as its properties sprinkled everywhere like a heavy shower.

"Hold on, my sensors are picking up General Ironwood inside that building," Penny said searching for life signs, "I think he needs my help."

With kindness in her soul, she began trekking through the barrage as she quickly moved to Ironwood's position.

Ironwood on the other hand was completely on edge as he aimed his pistol at the Meta as he did vice versa. Both of them had their weapons aimed at each other, just waiting for something to convince them to fight.

"Do you think it really is the time to point guns at each other," Ozpin now spoke out.

"Yes," Tilla's group said in complete unison with the Meta growling in agreement.

"Ozpin please, they aren't going to go peacefully and they had orders to apprehend us for intervening," Ironwood said with his pistol still in his robotic hand.

"Oh you got that right," Stukov said with a pistol in his hand.

A loud explosion was heard at the outside as many look to see a part of the castle become rubble.

"Salutations!" a voice was heard from outside.

Everyone looked further as they see someone else just standing outside waving her hand.

"Penny!" Ironwood yelled, seeing her outside the safety of his ship.

"Let me guess, one of yours," Viola asked the two headmasters.

"Yes, but why is she here," Ironwood nodded wondering why she is out there.

"General Ironwood, there's something about the storm," Penny yelled, "Something is in the clouds causing all of this!"

"Are you sure," Stukov yelled out asking.

"Yes stranger! It's directly on top of the building you are in that is going to be destroyed!" Penny yelled out pointing to the sky.

"How far is it?" Tilla asked politely.

"About thirty degrees west," Penny answered dodging a fireball.

"Soldier! Sniper rifle now!" Tilla said holding a hand up.

With a salute, he gave his rifle swiftly to Tilla as she began to exit their destroying shelter.

"Do you really think you can make that shot," Glynda now spoke out with a question.

"Then clearly you haven't seen beyond your comprehension," Tilla said cracking her neck.

She begins by activating her vampire powers as everywhere around her begins to slow. By a few seconds, she burst into great speeds equal to that of Ruby Rose herself. She leapt to the sides as everywhere the barrage falls seemed slow for her. Tilla then slid on the ground, aimed her rifle up. Her light-gray eyes then turned blood red.

Her vision flew to the sky as she sees the thing causing this mayhem. A black entity covered in black, red, and white doing the damage being wrought. With her sights on, she pulled the trigger and let loose a powerful bullet. The bullet shoots in a completely straight path, nearly missing the projectiles in its way as it continued onward. Then like being struck by a sword, Cinnabar felt indulging pain on its leg as it roared in agony.

The entire barrage stopped to a halt as the castle begins to crumble more. Everyone left to see the entire battlefield has been reduced to a wasteland and looking behind, the castle was a smoldering wreck.

Cinnabar slowly levitated down as it looked with narrowed eyes. It sees the blond woman holding a gun that caused such pain as it began to dive down like a meteor.

Tilla stood up straight as she rested the rifle on her shoulder looking to the huntsmen who were in disbelief. Tilla's ears picked up a strange sound as she ran to side. A loud bang echoed through the barren field as many had their ears ringing from the sudden attack. Even enough for teams SSSN and CFVY to wake up.

"OW, OW! What was that?!" Sun woke plugging his ears.

Velvet cried as she pulled her rabbit ears down to deafen the sound.

"What the hell was that!?" Coco demanded grabbing her bag and bringing out her mini-gun.

"You tell me," Marcus said sliding down.

"Will someone tell us what's going on?" Neptune asked.

"Okay. You guys interfered, we kicked your butts, big storm attack, and something fell from the sky," Marcus said giving the gist of everything going on, "And now that thing wants a piece of us."

"What thing?" Velvet asked.

Marcus merely pointed to the field as they all got a look of the thing.

The thing's flesh is black with a patch of dark purple skin, white Dust crystal dorsal fins extending to its long, crystalized spike tail, and the bone face has a form equal to those of carnivorous dinosaurs with tusks on the sides of its mouth. Red-orange circles formed as its eyes with red veins cracking on the black areas of the eyes. Red bone armor decorated on its thick legs, chest, and around the back. It had big translucent purple crystals on the shoulders, a trident-like crown decorated on the face, and white armored claws.

"Oh, that thing," Coco said pushing her glasses down to see it with her own eyes.

"So what do we do?" Yatsuhashi asked brandishing his sword.

"What else? We fight it together. That thing is putting off some major power inside and I think it's what's created inside this building," Marcus said pulling his revolvers.

As much as Coco wants to get even with the guys who gassed them, the cowboy was right. That thing in front of everyone is giving off a powerful pressure and aura unlike anything they had felt. So much that the environment was also being affected. The grass begins to turn brown and the trees were dying all over.

Cinnabar growled as it looked around, surrounded by the humans and Faunus that stood against it. It threw its tail down as the fins and crystals begin to glow. And then fire traced around its circular red eyes. Electricity sparked on its crystal shoulders, fire and ice emitted from his claws, and the earth below its feet begin to crack.

* * *

(Reverse Remnant)

Shae Rose, Blake Belladonna, several Archfiend Soldiers, and many from Red's soldiers looked cautiously at the shrinking lava. As it vanishes completely, they began to resume their journey to the next tower. Blake looked around horrified at the corpses of the cloned White Fang.

Many of them had their skins charred and their flesh cooked to blackness, the animalistic features they once had were either melted or become brittle. The only thing Blake was more feared is how many that were trapped in the lava, more likely several dozens of them dead. How can those Immortals just sacrifice them and not bat an eye. They may be clones, but they are living beings, not meant to be pawns of a war or some game.

"Looks like we can make it to the tower with little resistance," Shae said as Blake looked her with disbelief, "We're moving out. Any sign of the White Fang… take them out."

The soldiers marched onward as Shae followed suit. Blake took a chance of speaking to her as they continued on the charred area.

"Shae you can't really mean that, these Faunus were just being used," Blake spoke, "We can stop this bloodshed without a need to kill them."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Blake," Shae said not bothering to look at her, "This is a war Blake, people will die whether we spare them or not. We just have to move on."

"Then let's just find another way," Blake said, "We can stop this without all this violence!"

"And how do you know that?" Shae asked staring at her with narrowed eyes, "It is an actual war. Not everything can go your way. For all we know, we may be fallen into an enemy trap or be manipulated into believing there is a way to stop it. You just have to learn not everything will go your way."

"So you would willingly kill them even if they had nothing to do with all this," Blake questioned Shae's morals.

"When you are making omelet Blake, you need to crack a few eggs to make it work," Shae said, "I thought you huntresses were meant to be the elite, true warriors fighting for peace and safeguard the future. Not glorified children who believe their ways are just."

Blake just looked to her with widened eyes as Shae continued to march, a small fire burned in Blake as she clenched her fists tight. As they were close to the tower, several White Fang soldiers place a big line of defense in front of it.

"Poor fools," Shae said with pity, "Stay here. I'll take it from here."

Before Blake could even speak to her, Shae disappeared before her sight. Blake was flabbergasted at her speed as she sees the White Fang focusing their attention and weapons at Shae who stood in the middle.

Shae began to spill black mist from her arms as her hands twitch a bit before making her move. With a wave of her hands, the mist spread all over them with traces of violet rose petals. Then everything around Shae began to slow down like time is becoming sluggish for her senses. She reached the imitated Crescent Rose and a gun duel disk and began to open fire. She sprayed bullets throughout the entire White Fang as she grew fast enough to leave afterimages of her firing her guns.

Blake and several soldiers, but mostly Blake, stared with surprised. Shae was moving around firing her guns like a tornado. Flashes of purple, black, and bits of white sprayed around, killing the White Fang soldiers with ease. When she was done, Shae finished with her guns crossed in front of her as the White Fang soldiers fell to the ground lifeless and bleeding from several holes in their bodies.

"There, it's done," Shae said emotionless as she reloaded her guns.

"…How," Blake asked mortified of Shae's actions.

"Well… Ruby has her speed, yours create shadows, but mine is acceleration," Shae merely explained.

Before she can explain, a sound of armed forces can be heard from their position as they see more White Fang members come in with rifles and Atlas technology.

"Looks like we'll have to talk later," Shae said looking at the throng of Faunus clones, "Prepare a defensive perimeter and eradicate the White Fang, while we take care of the tower."

"No."

Shae then looked to Blake as she approached her and repeated the word by way of a question with authority, "No?"

"You heard me," Blake said defiantly, "You may think there is no other way, but I can. They may be clones or pawns, but they are just people being used for personal gain. I'm sure that even they can be reasoned with no matter what you said. You can take care of the tower yourself, but I'm going to stop this lunacy."

Just like that, Blake then recklessly ran to stop the White Fang army from doing anymore heinous deeds. Shae on the other hand heavily face palmed at Ruby's stubborn teammate. The huntsmen here and Ruby's Remnant are almost the same. It makes her feel irritated by her resolve.

"Blake, you are living in a deluded mind," Shae said groaning, "There are things in our worlds you can't change with your power. Things that can't go your way no matter how hard you try."

Shae and the soldiers look to each other as they both nodded in unison. Every soldier left Shae behind as they followed Blake, while Shae entered the gate to the tower.

"Ruby, how do you deal with your teammates," Shae asked as she sighed, "Well, at least the tower is here. So I might as well take her place."

She grabbed her duel disk and armed as she walked cautiously around.

"Hey Earthbound Immortal, show yourself and let's deal with this already," Shae shouted.

A black sludge fell from the tower and splattered before her and began to take shape. Then surprisingly it took shape equivalent to that of the mark of the monkey. Completely black with yellow highlighting around its body and act as its eyes. It stood upright with its tail standing up curled.

" **This is a surprise, I was sure the cat Faunus would come to challenge,"** the monkey said surprised that his expected opponent didn't arrive.

"Well that's too bad, so you'll have to face me," Shae said as her deck shuffled itself.

" **It seems so. But you… Oh we always wanted to see how you are,"** the monkey said scratching its cheek, looking at her with interest.

"Perhaps it is because you Immortals tend to possess me when you desire," Shae said with narrowed, "Now how about we stop stalling and get on to the duel?"

" **So eager to end this war, just like your alternate self. We know of your strengths and weaknesses. More importantly, your past,"** the monkey said.

"Then drop it Cusillu. Let's see if you can duel more than you can talk," Shae said as her duel disk is on.

" **Oh it is little girl,"** Cusillu said as a duel disk formed on its left arm.

 **Shae Rose: 4000**

 **Cusillu: 4000**

"I'll start first," Shae spoke, "I place a monster face down and two face downs. Then I activate the spell Shard of Greed. Now your move."

" **That fast, then it must mean you have a bad hand,"** Cusillu said drawing a card, **"I start with the Field Spell, Closed Forest!"**

At the card's activation, leafless trees erupted around them completely blocking the vision of the gate and outside.

" **Next I activate the Card Destruction spell,"** Cusillu said as they discarded their cards, **"Now I summon Bazoo the Soul-Eater!"**

A large purple primate jumped from the forest and stood near Cusillu with a yellow orb in its mouth.

 **Bazoo the Soul-Eater**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: Beast**

 **ATK/DEF: 1600/900**

" **With Closed Forest on the field all beast type monsters on the field gain 100 attack points for every monster in my graveyard. And there four beasts inside!"** Cusillu said as four lights from the trees attach to Bazoo.

 **Bazoo: 1600-2000**

" **Next I activate Solidarity from my hand to enhance his strength once more,"** Cusillu said as Bazoo roared with power and beat on its chest.

 **Bazoo: 2000-2800**

" **I activate Double Summon so I can bring out Berserk Gorilla!"** Cusillu said bringing a gorilla standing upright towering over Shae.

 **Berserk Gorilla**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: Beast**

 **ATK/DEF: (2000-3200)/1000**

" **Now let's begin the assault! Attack Berserk Gorilla!"** Cusillu ordered as the primate breathed fire on the face down card.

The face down card revealed itself to be Elemental Hero Burstinatrix as she crossed her arms to defend herself from the flames.

" **What's this? Why isn't it destroyed,"** Cusillu questioned.

"Because I activated the Draw Muscle quick-play spell," Shae described showing a shining card, "It protects my monster from destruction by battle and lets me draw 1 card."

" **Like it matters. I place a face down and end my turn,"** Cusillu stated putting its last card face down.

"Then it's my turn," Shae drew, "I'll begin with the Heat Wave spell. With this card, neither of us can summon any effect monster until my next draw phase. So I will end this with another face down."

" **Clever, most of our recent cards tend to be effect monsters,"** Cusillu said seeing the wisdom of the move, **"But I still have my two beasts. I first active the Pot of Greed in my hand. Then I activate my face down, Jar of Greed to draw one more card."**

"I thought you'd do that, so I activate the Talisman of Reversal! With it, I can draw equal to the number of cards in your hand. I count four cards I am allowed to draw," Shae said drawing four new cards.

" **Then how about I take out your pitiful hero,"** Cusillu said as Berserk Gorilla and Bazoo attack Burstinatrix with fire and fists.

"Sorry, but I foresaw this move. That's why I had a second Draw Muscle on my first turn," Shae said as she drew a card.

" **So be it, but I end my turn with two face downs,"** Cusillu ended its turn.

"Good, because I draw," Shae drew, "And with Shard of Greed, I can draw two more cards."

Shae begins to look in her hand as she surveyed the current field. She hesitantly picked two cards from her hand and played.

"I activate the spell card, Dark Fusion! With it, I'll merge Burstinatrix on my field and Clayman in my hand to fusion summon… Evil Hero Infernal Sniper!" Shae declared as the heroes combined together with dark energy.

Unlike the robust Rampart Blaster, Infernal Sniper's shape is more unique. She had a gold visor on her eyes, waist-length black hair, and reveals her thin, pale-green stomach, while the other parts were covered in her red armor. Her gold shoes were covered in spikes, her chest armor has gold in the middle, and a muscled left arm with claws and a curved shield. More iconic on her part is that her right arm is made into a literal arm cannon with two blades curved forward. She knelt down with her weapon aimed at Cusillu.

 **Evil Hero Infernal Sniper**

 **Attribute: Fire**

 **Level: 6**

 **Type: Fiend**

 **DEF/ATK: 2500/2000**

"I now place a monster in face down defense position and three cards face down," Shae said with three cards left in her hand.

" **Oh? I never met anyone who be so cautious in their own moves. Are you afraid that I would destroy you, knowing that we have powers that can bypass your heroes,"** Cusillu wondered as Shae has been playing more defensive.

"Oh I know enough what you're capable of. I am just being careful on when I can attack," Shae said holding her hand a bit tight.

" **Humph, you shouldn't,"** Cusillu said drawing to have three cards, **"I summon Phantom King Hydride!"**

A loud galloping was heard on the forest a figure emerged from the branches. Riding a dark horse, an armored man clad in white and spikes with a curved sword in his hand. It steered its dark steed to Berserk Gorilla's side as it readied itself.

 **Phantom King Hydride**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 3**

 **Type: Fiend**

 **ATK/DEF: 1500/300**

" **Next I tune Phantom King Hydride with Berserk Gorilla… in order to synchro summon my servant, Zeman the Ape King!"** Cusillu declared as the two monsters merged into a single entity.

Emerging out of a dark portal, a bipedal ape walked forward with darkness in his hands. The ape wore a large cape fit for royalty, pointed shoes, long loincloth, and sharp teeth. The Ape King had glowing red eyes and the fur at his head was decorated almost like fire.

 **Zeman the Ape King**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Level: 7**

 **Type: Beast**

 **ATK/DEF: 2500/1800**

" **And with the power of Closed Forest and Solidarity, the Ape King rises to power,"** Cusillu said as darkness cloaked the Ape King.

 **Zeman: 2500-3800**

"I activate my face down," Shae quickly declared, "A Feint Plan! Feint Plan denies you to destroy my face down monster!"

" **In that case, why don't I destroy your Sniper?"** Cusillu challenged as Zeman prepares to attack.

"Then I activate the Half Shut spell! By halving Sniper's attack points, I can assure her survival!" Shae countered as a vortex-like shield emitted from Sniper.

 **Infernal Sniper: 2000-1000**

" **Always trying to think ahead to protect your monster. But it won't help for long, I play the Card of Sanctity spell for us to draw till we both have six cards,"** Cusillu activated as it got four new cards while Shae got three more, **"I activate the Magical Stone excavation card! I regain Double Summon and send two more beasts to the graveyard. Then I summon another Bazoo the Soul-Eater and activate the Ultimate Offering trap card! So by giving 500 life points, I can summon again. And I can use it to summon myself, the Earthbound Immortal Cusillu!"**

 **Cusillu: 4000-3500**

By the call of its words, a massive version of himself appears before Shae and Evil Hero Infernal Sniper. Towering over them with its shadow cloaking the area around her.

 **Earthbound Immortal Cusillu**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 10**

 **Type: Beast**

 **ATK/DEF: 2800/2400**

" **Now with myself on the field, it gains the attack! I have nine beasts in my graveyard, so my giant version of myself gains 1700 attack points,"** Cusillu explained.

 **Cusillu: 2800-4500**

"4,500 attack points!?" Shae said shocked at how strength it has.

" **Now it's time to end this duel! I attack you directly!"** Cusillu declared as its giant version launched an attack directly on Shae.

A large earthquake was felt on the island as everyone on it staggered a bit with some falling completely down. Red and Jaune were still up on the sky and found Earthbound Immortal Cusillu standing up who delivered the punch. The two raced to see how the duel is going as they landed on the opposing side.

They look to see a smaller version of itself dueling someone. When the giant removed its hand, they all see Shae laying down on the ground with Infernal Sniper holding up her crescent shield.

"Shae," Jaune said worriedly as he saw her condition.

"This duel… is not over yet," Shae said standing up.

 **Shae: 3500**

" **How can you still be standing,"** Cusillu demanded.

"Simple, I had a trusty Nutrient Z as a face down," Shae said standing up before going on one knee, "Before your brute attacked me, I activated the trap before it crushed me. To be fair that punch, it hurt like hell. But its thanks to that attack, I can activate the Damage Gate trap. When I took damage from a monster, I can summon a monster from my graveyard with attack equal to or less than the damage I took. So I summon Evil Hero Malicious Edge."

A dark portal opened in front of her as a figure jumped out. The figure wore leather straps around it with spikes on each one. Sheathed wings on its back, a face completely covered by a large faceless mask, three claws erupting from its knuckles and an orange belt buckle with a diamond shape jewel.

 **Evil Hero Malicious Edge**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Level: 7**

 **Type: Fiend**

 **ATK/DEF: 2600/1800**

" **It should. So make your move already,"** Cusillu said ending its turn.

"Good… my draw," Shae drawing a card, "And fire!"

Infernal Sniper aimed its cannon at the small version and unleashed a laser at the Immortal, making it stumble back as it regained its footing.

 **Cusillu: 3500-2500**

"Infernal Sniper's ability. During each of my standby phases, she gets to deal you 1000 points of effect damage," Shae explained.

" **Like that'll make any difference,"** Cusillu said with its face downs making Shae think her strategies through.

"I activate the spell card, Dark Fusion once more," Shae activated, "I send Malicious Edge and Infernal Sniper to the grave so that I can summon one of the strongest evil heroes, the Evil Hero Malicious Fiend!"

Instead of being fused together, the Infernal Sniper transformed into energy and cloaked Malicious Edge. The Anti-hero began to grow a bit bigger, losing some of its leather straps and emerged in a new uniform. His tan skin can be revealed on his collar bones, arms, and hands. The blades grew bigger and crooked downward. His wings on his back, spread big and his mask grew somewhat smaller, but claws protrude on the back of the helmet. A blue gem sat on his throat and 2 shoulder armors layered on top of each other.

 **Evil Hero Malicious Fiend**

 **Attribute: Fire**

 **Level: 8**

 **Type: Fiend**

 **ATK/DEF: 3500/2100**

" **The demonic Anti-hero. The one who murders evil for the sake of justice,"** Cusillu commented on the monster before him, **"The very thing that personifies you and the others."**

"Others," Jaune questioned as he looked to Shae.

" **Ah, you don't know. This little girl here is just more tragic as her counterpart,"** Cusillu said chuckling.

"Is it true?" Jaune asked Shae.

"…More or less. Perhaps it is time that you know the truth of me and Reverse Remnant," Shae said with Cusillu chuckling.

" **She does tell the truth,"** Cusillu said before starting, **"The brat that stands before you and team RWBY, was born here in Reverse Remnant."**

Jaune couldn't speak as he was now engrossed to the start of the tale with Red staring at the Earthbound Immortal with narrowed eyes.

" **This world she was born in had more bloodshed than your Remnant has. In the past, a fool wanted to change the world as it was with a power of four powerful objects known as the Relics,"** Cusillu continued, **"But the fool was so naïve, believing that he can be a new deity for this world. In the fool's arrogance, the power got him killed along with several warriors that struck the fool down. And the result is what you see before you,"** Cusillu opened his hands and pointed to the sky, **"The fool did do what he desired to change the world. The world's racism was reduced to nothing, the political corrupted powers were erased from existence, and most of the Grimm were devastated from its change. This Reverse Remnant was then put into a chaotic realm."**

A hologram was present to everyone as they saw the world's creation. The continents were beginning to break apart and self-destruct, buildings from what appears to be from Atlas began to collapse and crumble, and people were dying from the chaotic weather or from suffering the world's alteration.

" **Yet despite all of this, humanity and many others struggled to survive. Then everything changed when four warriors of each kingdom, found each other,"** Cusillu continued waving a hand once more.

They all now see a struggling female Faunus with deer antlers, walk with weak legs with just her clothes, her mace and shield. She knelt down from exhaustion and then heard something. She looked up and found a small of water coming out of the earth. She crawled on all fours and began to greedily drink it with her dirty hands.

Then they all saw a man clad in armor representing as a Mistralian attempt to ambush her. The female Faunus drew her shield and mace to protect herself from the warrior's katana, but the warrior kicked her away and then traced a line between her and the water, claiming it as his own.

A great sword impaled down on the ground at a distance as the two look up. They all see an armored individual with an armor that screams she is from Atlas. She cracked her neck, jumped down from the debris and readied herself with her sword. The three glared at each other as they walked around in a circle, waiting for someone to make a move.

Then suddenly, they all notice one person who was walking to the water, holding two broadswords as he looked to the three. The man they see came from Vale, wearing a decent amount of armor as he looked to them cautiously. The female knight of Atlas pointed her sword at the Valesian warrior threateningly, as he responded kindly by crossing his swords.

" **For the first time, the people of the kingdoms thought they had a chance of peace,"** Cusillu noted, **"But for them… Trust and desperation were seldom allies."**

The four began to lower their weapons, thinking that there would be no need for violence. However, the female Faunus and the Mistralian looked to the water with fear and then a spark happened.

The two roared as the Atlesian and the Valesian readied themselves. The four begin to fight with their might as they struggled to get the upper hand. Then the vision began to accelerate in speed as the warriors still fought in that same place, while around them, life began to grow from the change. Already, many soldiers from the four kingdoms were fighting each other from swords and arrows to utilizing guns with melee weaponry. Bodies were falling to the earth with blood continuously spilling out of their corpses.

" **And just like that, that small incursion created a thousand year war. The purpose and cause of its start was lost to the ravages of time,"** Cusillu said looking at a Mistralian have an axe impaled on the skull.

Red nudged at Jaune to get his attention and pointed forward. Jaune looked to see someone almost familiar. There was a man taller than Jaune with armor on his legs, arms, shoulders, and a breastplate as he slew four warriors of Atlas. The man had blond hair like him and mysteriously holds a shield and a sword. When he turned, Jaune looked at him with a bit of astonishment. The man was an adult version of Jaune with sideburns and even a beard, even his shield had the signature crescent moons looking down.

"Grandpa," Jaune whispered questioningly as he sees him fight more warriors.

" **You may be wondering, why is this part of history matters,"** Cusillu said, **"Well, the answer is what she has to say."**

"Shae?" Jaune asked the shadow of Ruby Rose.

Shae was silent when she saw his face. She looked to him, hesitantly finding the right words to say before everyone in the area. A look from Red made her sigh as she finally said.

"When that psychopath wanted to make world in an image every person desires, everyone who knew that using the Relics could cause millions of innocent people to die. When the warriors attempted to stop the fool, they accidently created Reverse Remnant when the kill was done. And among those warriors, was my great grandfather," Shae admitted with her head down in shame.

"What?!" Jaune said flabbergasted.

"And my family took part of the thousand year war trying to stop it. Already, so much blood was on my family's hands, almost to a million. Then… then on that damned day when I was young," Shae said clenching her fists hard as tears wanted to flow out of her silver eyes, "My own mother, Summer Rose, was reported dead. Killed by the so-called huntsmen."

Tears finally flowed out of her eyes with her voice strained with anger.

"The huntsmen from the old days of this Remnant were supposed to be guardians of peace and protectors of the future. But now they were nothing but selfish, glorified agents who believe what they did was right for their kingdoms. At that time, six people were chosen to lead all four kingdoms under a single empire after the war. It was prosperous, but the huntsmen here thought what they did was wrong, and wanted to overthrow them and have themselves to be in charge of the kingdoms and all of the world. And since that day, I despised them, no reviled them for what they become," Shae gritted her teeth as she continued, "I kept deceiving myself in thinking she would come back like any other day. But visions of my mom continued to lead me to her grave site. Remembering that she won't back no matter how much I wished or hoped. She was gone from my life forever and nothing could change that!"

Shae then collapsed to her knees as she cried, visions of her mom's grave came back to her like a storm. She can still remember her mother's love and smile as she missed them so much. Jaune thought she needs help, but Shae put her hand up to stop him as she got up.

"However her death and the many misfortunes I had in my past taught me a lesson. That not everything in life would go my way. This world, no many others like it are cruel to even those who thought softly on justice and honor. There are times that it is necessary to take lives and be the one to make a change," Shae said wiping her tears and looked to Cusillu with narrowed eyes.

" **And here you are, trying to defeat me. How will you hope to stop us when all you did was worry what's to come in their little prison,"** Cusillu asked.

"In that time in confinement, I thought a lot on how I can help Ruby and the others fight you. Black Rose, Ancient Fairy, and even Red believed that I can help," Shae said holding her cards, "And this deck embodies that I will help in any way I can."

" **Then show us how,"** Cusillu challenged.

"Gladly, I activate two spells, Kishido Spirit and Vicious Claw. First Vicious Claw gives Malicious Fiend three hundred more attack points," Shae described, "And my continuous spell card is worth more in battle. Malicious Fiend, attack with your sharpened claws!"

 **Malicious Fiend: 3500-3800**

Malicious Fiend grinned maniacally as he flew up with his claws shining. Then he lunged down to Zeman the Ape King, positioning his claws for the killing blow.

" **I activate the Roar of the Earthbound trap card,"** Cusillu activated, **"When I have myself on the field and you are attacking. I can destroy the monster and give you damage equal to half of Malicious Fiend's attack!"**

"When a fusion monster is Summoned by the use of Dark Fusion, that monster is immune to all known card effects," Shae reminded and explained the Dark Fusion card.

Malicious Fiend finally clashes to Zeman as the two tied with offensive power. Then Zeman's body began to crack little by little before exploding before the superior monster.

" **How? They both have the same attack power,"** Cusillu question.

"Simple, as long as Kishido Spirit is on the field, my monsters don't die when facing monsters with equal attack power," Shae said placing two cards face down.

" **But on the other hand, my giant version gains an additional hundred,"** Cusillu noted.

 **Earthbound Immortal Cusillu: 4500-4600**

"I know that. So make your move already," Shae demanded.

" **Then you left me no choice,"** Cusillu said drawing one more card, **"So I will attack you here and now!"**

"Malicious Fiend's continuous effect activate. Whenever it is my opponent's battle, all your monsters must fight Malicious Fiend head on!" Shae quickly explained.

The giant Immortal began to punch at the small hero as the monster put himself between it and his master.

" **Then say goodbye to your Fiend then,"** Cusillu said as its giant began to strike at Malicious Fiend.

"Then I play my trap, Prideful Roar! By giving away my life points equal to the damage, Malicious Fiend gains the same with an extra 300 attack points," Shae countered.

 **Shae: 3500-2700**

 **Evil Hero Malicious Fiend: 3800-4900**

Malicious Fiend blocked the attack with both his claws. Then he span around like a tornado as he cleaved the Immortal entirely as it was beginning to shatter.

 **Cusillu: 2500-2200**

" **Then I activate the Call of the Haunted! With this trap, I will make that myself remains on the field!"** Cusillu activated.

Just as it began to shatter, the trap began its magic in making the Immortal regenerate from the counterattack.

" **And since your Prideful Roar stood for that battle, I can still attack even though I special summoned it!"** Cusillu declared as the giant began to attack again.

 **Malicious Fiend: 4900-3800**

"Then you left me no choice but to play my other face down, Dimension Guardian! Now my hero is safe!" Shae countered again.

" **But your life points aren't,"** Cusillu pointed out as Shae was pushed away by the shockwave of the attack.

"Shae," Jaune said running to her side, "You alright?"

"Yeah… I'll live," Shae said getting up.

 **Shae: 2700-1900**

" **Alright my move is done, let's see how your resolve will help now,"** Cusillu announced.

"Good, because this may be my last turn," Shae said drawing her card, "Hey Jaune, How strong should Malicious Fiend be in order for me to win the duel?"

"Oh… well," Jaune said counting with his fingers, "Your fiend has 3800, while the Immortal has 4600. His life points are 2200. So that would mean…"

Jaune began to think hard on his calculations, counting with his fingers.

" _You want me to tell you?"_ Red asked.

"Wait, I think I got it," Jaune said wanting to figure this out, "Malicious Fiend needs 800 more to match the opposing monster and his life points is 2200. Carry the one… 6800!"

" **Well give him a prize, he solved math,"** Cusillu said sarcastically, **"But I don't think she has the cards to make such an attack power."**

"You're right. I don't," Shae admitted, "But not everything is based on attack points."

' _So true, so very true,'_ Red thought with Shae's logic.

"I'll by revealing my face down monster. So rise up, Elemental Hero Avian!" Shae said revealing her monster.

 **Elemental Hero Avian**

 **Attribute: Wind**

 **Level: 3**

 **Type: Warrior**

 **ATK/DEF: 1000/1000**

"Next I fuse him and another Burstinatrix from my hand with Dark Fusion, so I can summon an old friend… Evil Hero Infernal Wing!" Shae declared another Evil Hero.

A dark portal appeared before it as it began to take shape. It had a feminine body with red clothing strapped around with an action-kilt behind her. The wings had black feathers, her fingers protrude out as four-digit claws act as her weapon, and her green hair were spiked up as she wears a dark blue visor.

 **Evil Hero Inferno Wing**

 **Attribute: Fire**

 **Level: 6**

 **Type: Fiend**

 **ATK/DEF: 2100/1200**

" **Evil Hero Infernal Wing, the first monster we used for you to fight Ruby Rose. Those were some great memories,"** Cusillu said reminiscing.

"Then get ready, because she will be your downfall! I activate Forbidden Lance!" Shae started as a lance pierced at the monster.

 **Earthbound Immortal Cusillu: 4600-3800**

" **So what you are going to use your Malicious Fiend to take it down,"** Cusillu challenged.

' _ **If she attacks with him, my Roar of the Earthbound will wipe him out, and even if she were to destroy me, I can regain life points with my special spell and bring myself back,'**_ Cusillu thought.

"I activate the spell card, Gift of the Martyr! By sacrificing Malicious Fiend, Infernal Wing gains his attack!" Shae described.

Malicious Fiend then began to form into dark energy as its power melded with Infernal Wing

 **Evil Hero Infernal Wing: 2100-5900**

"Now Infernal Wing, it's time to get our revenge!" Shae said throwing a punch at the monster.

' _Gladly,'_ Infernal Wing thought with a pleased grin as she enveloped herself in dark fire as she collided with the monster, bringing forth a big explosion.

 **Cusillu: 2500-400**

" **Big deal, I can still come back,"** Cusillu remarked.

"Infernal Wing's ability activates! You take damage equal to the highest amount!" Shae said just like back when she dueled Ruby, "FIRE!"

Infernal Wing crafted a fireball in her hands as it grew to the size of a bus. Then she slammed it down on her opponent as it felt the burning flames.

" **I activate… Emergency Provisions,"** Cusillu quickly activated, **"I send Roar of the Earthbound, Solidarity, Closed Forest, and my last face down to the graveyard!"**

 **Cusillu: 400-4400**

"But the damage will still effect you," Shae pointed out as the flames continued.

 **Cusillu: 4400-600**

"It's still not enough," Jaune said glaring at the remaining life points.

"Ah, ah, ah," Shae said waving her finger, "I activate one last spell after the battle, Final Flame!"

Infernal Wing then produced a small fire as she launched it directly at Cusillu.

 **Cusillu: 600-0**

Cusillu then fell to its knees and fell on all fours defeated as Shae walked to it.

" **You knew, you knew that I would survive her effect,"** Cusillu said.

"Being controlled by you Immortals allowed me to see what stunts you will pull next when it was time to duel," Shae said as Infernal Wing walked to her side, "The plan is going exactly as I had predicted."

" **How wonderful… we did too,"** Cusillu said mentally having a smirk, **"You are already falling into our plan most splendidly. And because of your focus are primarily on us, one of you is dead."**

"What are you saying? Who died," Shae demanded as she punched it up to its knees, "Tell us who?!"

The immortal chuckled before saying, "Pyrrha Nikos."

"What did you say?" Jaune said before angrily yelling, "No, you must be lying to us! There's no way she can die!"

" **On the contrary, it is the truth,"** Cusillu then did one last visional hologram for them all to see.

They all saw Pyrrha Nikos standing on a rock, while lava flowed as she fought Diabolos. Then her death came when Diabolos stabbed her in the abdomen. The Immortal laughed at the looks of their dreaded faces and threw its head up laughing. Then a stab in the chest made Cusillu look to see Jaune with anger in his eyes and tears coming out. The Earthbound Immortal mentally smirk at its adversary as it disappeared from their sights. The tower begins to falter as the power inside faded.

Jaune pulled his sword away, walking back before falling on his knees. He then looked to Red with teary eyes.

"Please tell us Red. Tell us that she's still alive," Jaune begged his draconic partner to thinking it was a lie.

Red looked to him before looking down with clenched fists in fire. He took a small breath before saying, "I'm sorry, Jaune. But what the Immortal said... is true."

Jaune clenched his sword tight as he threw it down on the ground. The area cracked from the force of his sword as he screamed to the sky, almost bestial in nature.

But unfortunately, they aren't the only ones who learned the truth about Pyrrha.

* * *

At Ruby's side, she and the soldiers ventured through the area free from the lava. As they ventured, they all heard a motorcycle running to them. It turned out it was Yang who stopped before them as she got off.

"Ruby," Yang said as she hugged her little sister.

"Oh it's so good to see you," Ruby said relieved, "I just hope Pyrrha is still here."

"Don't worry sis, she can take care of herself. She did win Mistal's regional tournament for four years," Yang assured.

" _Do not be so sure of that,"_ Stardust said appearing before them, _"In this kind of war, no matter who they are, even they can die here."_

"Sir," a soldier called out to them as they see some of the soldiers look down and grab something.

When the three went to see what's up, they didn't expect one of them to turn and show something that made them dread. It was a headpiece from only one person that always had it. They look aside to see a fallen machine's hand open.

"No," Ruby said thinking of the worst ways Pyrrha might have died.

"Hold on, it's just her headpiece, maybe the robot must've grabbed it by mistake," Yang thought of a reason.

"Yang… Pyrrha always wears it every single day. I don't think the robot just grabbed it," Ruby sullenly pointed out.

Stardust sniffed the air around them as he then looked to a plateau. He hovered up there as the two sisters followed suit. When they all got up, they found blood on the edge of the plateau. Ruby covered her mouth with her hands in shock as Yang clenched her fists.

" _She didn't fall into the lava, or killed by the AKs, someone killed her before her headpiece fell,"_ Stardust noted.

"But who… why would they do this," Ruby asked with sadness as she fell to her knees.

" _Hmm let's see who did it then,"_ Stardust said as his eyes glowed.

The vision was showed before with the sight of Pyrrha gasping for breath and blood leaking about. Then a figure appeared before them as they all saw the one who killed her. Diabolos.

"Him," Ruby said with narrowed eyes and tears crawling.

"How could he," Yang angrily said with her eyes turning red.

" _The real question is why he would risk revealing himself to Pyrrha,"_ Stardust said, _"Yang, did you find yourself dealing with something other than a machine."_

"Yeah, I was forced to duel someone on a flying pathway," Yang said regarding her recent victory.

" _Did he do anything when you beat him in that duel,"_ Stardust asked.

"I think he fired a rocket to the sky," Yang vaguely remembered.

" _Then that would mean one thing,"_ Stardust said, _"That duel you had, it was a diversion."_

"Are you serious," Yang asked with disbelief.

" _Yang, you are the only who has a motorcycle and can reach anywhere in mere minutes. When you started the duel, your opponent must've used a spell to bring forth the magma that affected the entire battlefield,"_ Stardust stated, _"So when you defeated him, your opponent must've signaled Diabolos that he lost. In that..."_

"It was enough for Diabolos to kill her, while she dueled," Ruby concluded with sorrow.

" _Diabolos must've known that you two would be able to reach her with your semblance and bike. So he just needed the right move to distract you two long enough to give Pyrrha the killing blow,"_ Stardust said giving the gist of what happened.

Yang growled as she punched a part of the rocky plateau with frustration. How could be so foolish? That Oni guy was just stalling her just enough for that madman to kill her friend. Yang may have won in a forced duel, but that duel costed a friend to die. If only she could've finish that duel sooner, she would be here to save Pyrrha.

" _I think we are being watched,"_ Stardust added.

The saddened sisters looked to him as he pointed a claw up. They all see a hovering camera watching over them.

* * *

Back with Shae and Jaune, Red looked to see a camera watching over them. When Shae and Jaune saw it too, Shae just shot the camera down with a single shot. The camera was damaged, but it was still working. Jaune grabbed the camera and put his face in front.

"If you are watching Diabolos, know that when this war is over I will make you pay for killing Pyrrha!" Jaune angrily said throwing the camera down.

Jaune reached for his sword and began to continuously stab it. Shae wanted to comfort him, but Red put his arm to block and shook his head. It was best to have something relieve Jaune of his anger.

"DO! YOU! HEAR! ME!" Jaune shouted with every stab.

After stabbing what appears to be the fortieth time, Red place his claw on Jaune as he look to the dragon with anger. Jaune's mind begins to calm as his anger now to sadness.

" _We can get her back Jaune, but keep your head in the battle,"_ Red assured as Jaune looked to him with desperation.

"This war is a big Shadow Game Jaune," Shae comfortingly said, "If we defeat them, I know she'll come back."

Jaune made massive breaths as he cools his sudden burst of rage. Jaune wiped his tears as he sheathed his sword.

* * *

Diabolos looked to see the two sides with interest. Ruby and her sister were filled with sadness and despair knowing that they were too late. Jaune and Shae on the other hand, was more aggressive. They had major signs of hatred and sorrow dwelling in their minds.

Diabolos couldn't help but wonder on the emotions the four gave out. A being such as himself doesn't have any of those emotions when he was created. Seeing their reactions, it somehow made him feel a spark inside. He couldn't tell if it was satisfaction or regret. Seeing Jaune destroy the camera, made him have a sense of unease in his body. One of his hands glowed black with his sword levitating in front of him. Pyrrha's polarity is impressive when dealing with metallic items and Nora's… he felt something inside, it made him smirk.

He knew Oni would provide a perfect distraction and activating Molten Destruction was the opportunity he desired to make one of them a Dark Signer.

But now he wonders what will be their next move. Shae's team swiftly took care of their duels faster than the others. If it comes down to it, Ruby's will be done and Weiss' will follow suit. However, the more they continue to duel, the more dueling energy and power will increase on their side.

"If this continues, we may be fighting an unwinnable battle the entire time," Diabolos said to himself in the empty throne room, "Perhaps it is time to activate my contingencies."

Marks began to appear around his armor as some brightened the room. The hieroglyphs of the Earthbound Immortals then etch themselves on the armor as he now speaks to them.

"Great Immortals, while our plan is working, I can't help but feel we need a failsafe," Diabolos spoke.

" _ **Yes. We have felt your intellectual thoughts and you sought our assistance,"**_ The Immortals spoke.

"Correct, I would require my full power so that your legacy will continue here," Diabolos said, "Our advancements have prospered, but I fear that your enemies would eradicate them when this is over. Perhaps it is time that we save them by transporting them to other realities."

" _ **Oh? What do you have in mind,"**_ the Immortals asked with interest.

"With our cloning technology and hybridization of Grimm, we can create an army strong enough to fight Ruby and the dragons. They may win this fight, but our armies will flourish and continue to evolve under my guidance. Which is why I ask of you to allow me the power to traverse the worlds in my leisure," Diabolos pleaded to them.

A collective snickers echoed on his armor as they now chuckled at the request.

" _ **Quite a high request wouldn't you think? To expand our forces in other worlds, while they are busy here? But… you do have a point, you shall have your full power servant,"**_ the Immortals said as purple energy pulses in his body, _**"The power are giving to you is enough to fight the great Signers, and the means to counter their resolve. But since you have been more loyal to us than the other servants, we shall grant you two things."**_

A purple triangle formed upside down on his pale forehead as it shined a bit.

" _ **The first gift is as powerful as the universe, for it is known as the Plana. The dragons have this power as well, but more masterful than you can do. Do be wary this power should not be underestimated,"**_ the Immortals warned.

"And the second?" Diabolos asked.

" _ **For the second, we acquired some individuals who would willingly help you against the huntsmen of Remnant and Reverse Remnant. They have a… certain history with them and wouldn't hesitate to jump for a chance of revenge,"**_ the Immortals said.

"And perhaps a sliver of victory," Diabolos said as a dark portal shined before him.

Several figures emerged from it as they showed their faces. While they aren't much like the hybrid created here, they could be of use with knowledge and hold the duelists long enough. Enough for his contingencies to bear fruit.

* * *

Shae, Jaune, and Red left the tower with a sense of vengeance in their hearts. However, when they left, they didn't expect to be met with Blake punching Red in the chest.

" _Is there something wrong, Belladonna,"_ Red asked.

"You know more than you did," Blake said with sadness, "I tried to stop the fight, but all your soldiers did was make it worse."

" _Is that so? Trooper, can you elaborate on what transpired,"_ Red asked to one of the soldiers.

"Sir," a feminine soldier saluted with a report, "During the duel, Blake attempted peaceful negotiations in the middle of a battle. The cloned army didn't bother listening as they kept attempting to kill her right where she stood. We intervened to save her, but scolded us for saving her life by shooting down the enemy. We continued fighting while Blake endeavored to disarm us and the cloned army from fighting and hoping that when the fighting stops, they would listen. The cloned army continued to fight regardless of the act as the battle became bloody. No casualties on our end, but eleven of us are wounded when they tried to save her from a suicidal act."

"How bad," Jaune asked curiously.

"Shrapnel in several parts of the body, broken bones, and some burns from the enemies' Dust ammunition. Oh and Sergeant Davis was fortunate to have a bullet nearly nick his carotid artery," the soldier reported.

"Ugh, Blake," Shae groaned, "I told you that there are things that can't go your way. However, I am glad no one died from your reckless stunt."

"At least I was trying to stop it, but all they did was shoot them down," Blake argued.

" _This is war Blake, like the enemy would listen to you in the middle of a battlefield,"_ Red waved off, _"We'll with this later, but right now we need to leave. Our job here is done, it's time to see if we can help the others."_

A large amounts of footsteps were coming directly at them. More of the different White Fang members ran towards them with Atlesian weaponry as they charge.

"These guys are tenacious, I'll give them that," Shae commented nonchalantly.

Then suddenly, some explosions were erupting behind them as many of Shae's side wondered as many said 'huh?' Bodies were flying as the Atlesian technology was shredded to pieces. Blood splattered to the sky as something or someone marched through and killed the White Fang.

"Hey, watch the hair," a female voice yelled as an explosion exploded afterward.

"Wait just a minute," Shae said with widened eyes, "I know that voice anywhere!"

A much bigger explosion with a light bright enough for Blake, Jaune, and Shae to cover their eyes from as they now look to see destroyer of the recent White Fang forces.

A woman with long wavy hair, black with gold tints at the ends of the hair. She wore knee-length pants, brown leg-length boots, a red short-sleeve shirt, and a yellow choker on her neck. She also had a light-brown jacket unzipped, showing some of her cleavage. It was weird that the woman walking to them had purple and red eyes, and a mouth guard on her lower jaw with predator teeth. But more surprising was what she wore on her arms. Black clawed gauntlets twice the size of Yang's arms.

She stopped before them as she looked to see Shae with them.

"Shae?" she asked, looked to her in disbelief.

"Haldrana," Shae said with tears in her eyes as she zoomed in and hugged.

"Sis!" the girl now named Haldrana returned the hug as she embraced with all her might.

"I miss you so much!" Shae said.

"Me too! Where were you?" Haldrana asked wondering where she went.

"Where was I? What about you? How did you get here," Shae said surprised that she is in the war.

"Well, I kind of followed the dark clouds in the sky," Haldrana admitted pointing up, "Thankfully I was sanctioned to investigate," she then made a small bow before the dragon, "Evening boss."

" _Evening Haldrana,"_ Red greeted.

"Wait so if you're here… does that mean…" Shae said with a smile.

"Yup, Whittaker and Darkus are here with me too," Haldrana confirmed her sister's suspicion.

"Yes! Finally, team SHDW will finally be together again," Shae cheered.

"Before you get happy, will you guys tell me who she is," Blake came forth asking for answers.

Haldrana then looked and inspected Blake top to bottom. Her dress, eyes, and weapons are different to one person she knows.

"You look different than Darkus," Haldrana said, "Your eyes don't look so feral."

"I believe I would like to know your name," Blake implied.

"Oh right," she said before introducing herself, "I am Haldrana Xiao Long, Shae's big sister and member of Freelancer Team SHDW."

"Hal, do you know where they went," Shae asked.

"Honestly, I don't know," Haldrana said, "When we arrived by airship, those guys gunned it down and we ended up separated. Then, I found these bozos trying to kill me, so I killed them back with kindness."

Shae and some soldiers leaned to the sides to see the destruction of her rampage. There were corpses and blood still spilling out of the fallen White Fang.

' _Yeah… sure you did,'_ Shae thought knowing her sister's destructive ways.

"So boss, do you where these guys came from," Haldrana asked.

" _I solved the puzzle on another world, perhaps you remembered Diabolos,"_ Red said and asked.

"Diabolos… he is here," Haldrana asked pointing to the ground emphasizing the word 'here'.

A nod from Red confirmed the armored man's presence in the war as Haldrana's eyes narrowed.

"He actually returned… He's got a lot of balls to do this to you and what he did here," Haldrana said clenching her fists.

"We can talk later, but we have to go now," Jaune said as everyone, but Blake nodded in agreement

Blake only watched them conversed as her mind thought of what happened here. She tried to stop the fighting, really she tried. But the White Fang here, they aren't like the ones back at Remnant. They were cloned slaves to a maniacal menace who threatens everyone, here and her world. She really wanted this war to end without any bloodshed, but it looks like the bloodshed will never stop.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **There you have it folks, one duel and the origins of Reverse Remnant and Shae Rose. Since it took a while to bring forth Shae Rose to the front, I have her profile below.**

 **Name: Shae Rose**

 **Age: 16**

 **Birthday: October 31**

 **Semblance: Acceleration**

 **Original occupation: Freelancer of team SHDW**

 **Status: Antihero**

 **Summary: Born in the chaotic realm of Reverse Remnant, she fights for what's right in and off the books. A cautious and cunning warrior who uses her intelligence to fight in her battles either physically or mentally. While her path has been bloody, her true goal is to prepare what's to come while fighting for the world as a Freelancer. Although at a young age, she accepts how harsh reality can be and acknowledges that there are somethings don't go her way. She never sees herself as a hero, but as someone who willing to do what others can't.**

 **Tune in next time for Signer War Part 6!**


	34. Ch 27 Signer War Part 6

**12/14/17**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to Monty Oum (RIP) and Takahashi Kazuki respectively.**

 **Sorry for the long wait, I was too busy with school and family things. That and playing Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate and Fire Emblem Awakening. I had trouble fighting a Seregrios, it was like fighting against a draconic shotgun. I even binge watch Gundam Iron Blood Orphans… which became a favorite for me.**

 **I loved the attention this story is having, but I am beginning to feel like it should be on hiatus. I love playing Yu-Gi-Oh and watching the many series that I adore, but the flames and sparks for it are beginning to fade. Soon I shall be travelling to another country and be unable to update this wonderful story or any of the others. And I was thinking of making a new yugioh story or continuing the others.**

 **So consider this an early Christmas present.**

 **Without any ado, here is Chapter 27, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Narrator: Previously on Dawn of Duel Monsters, Shae Rose has defeated the Immortal in Blake's place as she tried to stop the war. As by far, four people know of Pyrrha's demise. Meanwhile on Vale, the enforcers there began their fight on Cinnabar, while another development came in for Shae's surprise. Her sister, Haldrana, came in to assist in any way possible with the remainders of Freelancer team SHDW. But unknown to the others, Diabolos began growing in power as he gains new reinforcements._

* * *

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh Theme)**

 **[Ruby's symbol appears on top as Ruby Rose stays in the middle as she then separated, one with her innocent self on the left, while the right is Stardust facing right]**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **[Ruby's shadow shifts as it becomes Stardust Dragon with his amber eyes glowing]**

 **(Your move!)**

 **[Ruby's astral body flies in the vacuum of space as thousands of cards fly around her like an atom with giant beasts breathing fire and ice]**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **[Thunder clashed as monsters pour out from the land, sea and air. Zombies abruptly come up from the graveyard. Volcanoes erupted as Grimm ran to avoid their molten death. Multiple creatures came out and attack the city of Vale. Team JNPR attempt to fight off a giant T-rex as Yang is surrounded by raptors. In the skies, Weiss and Blake were trying to fight a green legless dragon in the Bullhead but was being trapped by lightning bolts. Ruby and Jaune then fall into a large portal as they called their friends for help.]**

 **(Your move!)**

 **[Ruby faces off a man in dark armor as she flows show bright red while the man in dark armor flows black and white. The camera then shows the man in dark armor on his throne while cards surround him like a shield. The scene switches to show a piece of armor fall off to reveal a small black pupil in its blood red eye.]**

 **(Ruby: It's time to du-du-du-du-dududududududuel!)**

 **[The camera shows Ruby's aura fluctuating while Ruby show stillness]**

 **[The scenes then switch as it shows Weiss's face as she poses, Blake's face while pulling out Gambol Shroud, Yang's face in her semblance as she poises a punch, Team JNPR, Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood, and Cinder with fire tracing her right eye]**

 **[The screen cuts to Ruby as she draws a card to the sky bolts of lightning comes from the card as it reveals Elemental Heroes on the right, Junk Warrior, Junk Destroyer, Junk Archer, Turbo Warrior, and Chevalier de Fleur to the left, and finally Star Eater emerged from a star appearing at the top.]**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

* * *

(Flashback; Signer War Part 5)

A large whale ship the size of a truck flew through the abnormal skies with grace equivalent of its original counterpart. The ship continued onward as their destination was on a floating archipelago with dark clouds hanging on the skies.

Driving the whale ship was Haldrana who now placed the ship on autopilot as she walked back. Grabbing her equipment as she then met her teammates.

Laying down relaxed on the seats was Whittaker. Her white hair tied to a bun with her helm with a cage visor sitting next to her head. She wore light leather with hints of chainmail underneath for protection. On her hips were her two crafted swords that acts as guns. On her right hip is a small great sword shaped almost like a crooked knife along with a revolver-like chamber. The other hip resembled a dagger half the size of her other sword with the same revolver chamber near the hilt.

Meanwhile on the other side is her partner Darkus, or Dark as her nickname. She wore a special ninja armor she had custom made. Over that black suit she wears, she keeps spiked armor on her shoulders and legs, a breast plate, and bladed armbraces. Right now, Dark was prepping her kunai, Dust, and small explosives for the fight before bringing up her signature weapon. A one-handed, single edged curved saber meant to ensure a kill. Sheathing it on her back, she now speaks to her partner.

"Hey, Hal," Darkus spoke, "How much longer before we arrive?"

"We should be there in 5 minutes," Haldrana answered.

"Well, it's about time. I'm just about ready to die of boredom," Whittaker said sitting up.

"Whit, you have done nothing but lay down all day. I highly doubt boredom can even kill you," Haldrana said looking to her aloof friend.

"Well, you should realize that I'm not the kind of gal to just sit on my hands," Whittaker motioned the phrase, "It hasn't been fun since our 'glorious' leader disappeared on us."

"Whittaker, you spent some of your time going to the city just to get some food," Darkus pointed out their teammate's antics.

"What can I say? I like to eat," Whittaker shrugged before bringing up some candies from her pocket, "Candy?"

Haldrana merely sighed as she gently got some, thanking her, and eating it.

Suddenly the ship they are on, began to jolt as it got them off-guard.

"Great, just what we need," Haldrana ran to the controls disabling the autopilot, "Someone shot us down with Anti-air guns!"

"Whelp, it's time for us to move out then," Whittaker said standing up.

"We are dozens of meters in the sky," Darkus pointed out.

"So? What, you can't land anywhere on all fours," Whittaker remarked.

Darkus' cat ears twitched at that as she mentally snarled.

An explosion erupted near Whit's position as it made a large hole on the haul. The wind began to violently pull out anything inside. First Darkus flew and then Whittaker unfortunately followed suit.

"OH CRAP!" Whittaker yelled as she flew out unintentionally.

"Guys!" Haldrana yelled out regardless as she tried to guide the ship to a controlled crash.

More firepower was being laid upon, making her job harder as she was close to ground. When she finally reached it, her mind began to grow black.

(End Flashback)

* * *

"And that's how I got here," Haldrana said telling her story.

"Do you think they are okay," Shae asked worriedly as they all traverse the terrain to the landed Dragon Ships.

"Shae, they are our teammates, I'm sure it'll take a lot more than some baddies and a fall would break those two," Haldrana assured.

"… I guess you're right," Shae sighed as they went along.

"Say Haldrana," Jaune spoke out to her, "Back there you called you're a Freelancer. Is it like the huntsmen of this world?"

Shae clenched her fists at the word, while trying to keep a level face as Haldrana merely sighed as she answered his question.

"That word meant a lot in the past, but now…" Haldrana paused before giving him a straight, "The term Freelancer is meant for highly trained soldiers who are given freedom and are deemed by all the four kingdoms."

"A militarized version you can say," Shae said giving a summary of what she said.

"Oh okay. Hey Red, what is our next move," Jaune then asked Red Dragon Archfiend.

" _We already finished our business here. Now we must aid your comrades in attacking the other towers,"_ Red logically thought, _"I think we should speed up Ruby's side first, then have Shae support Weiss' group."_

"That sounds good to me," Shae said voicing her opinion.

* * *

Whittaker Schnee sighed as she walked around carrying her sword on her back.

' _The first time in weeks of boredom and we're already being shot at,'_ Whittaker thought, _'This is starting to feel like our first days of our initiation. Now how on Remnant should I find them? Communications jammed, enemies crawling about, and a lot of terrain to look out. Just like the missions we used to have.'_

"In any case, I should find some place or someone to help me around," Whittaker said as she looked up to find two Dragon Ships, "And I think found them."

As she walked away humming, behind her were dozens of dead Grimm evaporating into nothing.

Meanwhile, the ships took a smooth landing on the clear terrain as Nora was the first to go out and survey the land, while Weiss and Ren walked leisurely and looked around.

"I still can't believe we are fighting in a war on another world, through a card game no less," Weiss commented.

"Well, I suppose it won't get any worse," Ren said, "But you have to admit the playstyle and techniques of the game can be interesting. How is your deck by the way?"

"Properly cared for and ready to test," Weiss proudly said, "I merely asked the strategist of my Ice Barriers to help me bring it to its full potential."

"I don't know. Don't you think it's worth testing when everything is depending on us to win? For all we know our enemy may have surprises to fight us," Ren questioned.

"Well they will know our real power, after all since we started this, we've been winning with flying colors," Weiss said.

"But that was because the monsters were helping us," Ren pointed out.

"Alright no more chitchat," Nora intervened, "From here on out we will be fighting with our fists and cards! Our enemy will know the true meaning of defeat! And if they wanted to win so badly, they will have to pry it off from our cold, dead hands! …Except you Ice Queen you are already cold enough."

"Hey!" Weiss said angrily at the nickname.

"We better get moving. That may have given us a clearing, but I don't think the Grimm will give us a handicap," Ren said logically.

"Then you shouldn't have a problem."

The three looked alarmed as they prepared their weapons, but they weren't expecting a person. A woman with white hair tied to a bun, along having a helm with a cage visor sitting carried on her arms. She wore light leather with hints of chainmail underneath for protection. On her hips were her two crafted swords that also acts as guns. On her right hip is a small great sword shaped almost like a crooked knife along with a revolver-like chamber. The other hip resembled a dagger half the size of her other sword with the same revolver chamber near the hilt. It was odd that the girl in front of them, looked similar to Weiss in some way.

"Hello one and all! Welcome to the pretty islands! Please do join me in our little fright fest!" she said casually.

"Excuse me! Perhaps you can tell us your name first?" Weiss demanded.

"My, oh my! Such a vulgar tone. Isn't it impolite to ask my name without offering yours first?" she asked feigning of being accused.

"…She does have a point," Ren said to Weiss.

"Well if you must know, my name is Weiss Schnee," Weiss grudgingly said.

"Thank you… I'm Whittaker… Whittaker Schnee at your service," Whit said making a mocking bow.

"So you're me of this world," Weiss questioned with some surprise.

"Clearly this your first experience," Whittaker said producing an apple and eating it, "In any case, one of the towers is Grimm-less enough for you both to go in," she said with her mouth full.

"Ugh, do you have to talk with your mouth full," Weiss said a bit disgusted of this version's mannerisms.

"I believe I'll act proper when I want to be," Whittaker remarked swallowing her food.

"This is so cool!" Nora said happily, "We actually met a Weiss on this this world! Tell me! Does this place also have team JNPR too?"

"Including your same hyperactive self," Whittaker responded.

Ren then began to grow pale at the thought of having not just one, but two Noras. He can practically hear them laughing together as mayhem would be in their wake.

"Come on already, we have to move now. Otherwise you would prefer having the Grimm come to you," Whittaker said walking to the tower, ushering the others to follow.

"Do you think we should trust her," Weiss questioned her temporary partner.

"Perhaps we should. She is kind enough to escort us to the towers," Ren shrugged his shoulders, "And Nora is already following her."

Ren pointed to the two people walking away as Weiss sighed and reluctantly followed them. As they ventured to the unguarded tower, they all see the ashes of Grimm flying in the air. Did she do all this to the Grimm?

"Hey what was mine like here?" Nora curiously asked rapid questions, "Does she have the same figure as me? Does she use a hammer? Does she love pancakes like me?"

"Well…" Whittaker said before answering, "She does have your figure, a lovable energetic person to be with, she uses a hammer, BUT she loves waffles more than pancakes!"

"Gasp no! One of my great weaknesses," Nora said knowing that waffles were twice as filling as pancakes.

"Well that and would make crazy combinations. One time she made an ice cream sandwich with chocolate-chipped pancakes and chocolate ice cream. And there was another where she made a cake out of pancakes," Whittaker listed.

"Yup I would totally do that last part," Nora agreed on, "When this is all over, you have to let us meet your teams."

"I'll keep it in mind," Whittaker smiled as she then pushed Nora to the side.

Before anyone would retort what she did, a large feather plunged between Whittaker and Nora as they see a flock of giant Nevermores coming their way.

"And here I thought I took care of pest control," Whittaker sighed readying herself.

She grabbed her two weapons and combined them into a dual-wielding blade. She twirled them around like she was holding a spear and began to make a small dance. Her Schnee glyph appeared in front of her and begin to levitate while spinning. A large sword stretched out with an armored arm as it began to float up to the sky, but another arm with a sword began to attach it.

Weiss watched with wonder as she saw this version of her have serenity and focus that she didn't have. She watch the partial summoning fly up to the sky and see it spin slowly.

Whittaker threw her weapon up as it spins like a propeller, making the swords take the same amount of whirls. When the weapon came close to Whittaker, she accurately caught the hilts and slammed the longer blade down. The motion made the partial summoning race to the flock, simultaneously spinning fast as it struck them. All the Nevermores that were lined up were sliced on the wings, decapitated or bisected in half as they were all finished off in a single motion. The summoning disappear along with them as Whittaker sheathed her weapons.

"Okay, let's go," Whittaker merely said.

"How... did you do that," Weiss asked about the stunt.

"Constant practice and motivation," Whittaker merely said shrugging her shoulders, "Come on, before your jaws gets unhinged."

Ren closed Weiss' mouth manually as she decided to follow her now with curiosity. They ventured through the terrain with relative as the Grimm were nowhere in sight. Already they had reached the first destination without the need of drawing their weapons, except for Whittaker that did the previous stunt.

"Argh, there's no Grimm anywhere!" Nora complained, "Did you just went ahead and kill all of them for yourself?"

"Okay, 1: I didn't kill all of them and 2: I think the Grimm here are smarter than just charging at us claws first, or jaws if you're technical," Whittaker said, "Besides, there's Grimm on the other tower too."

"Ren, we must venture to the other side and fight the Grimm in glorious combat," Nora incited her friend.

"Nora, we don't have to go there now," Ren said grabbing the collar of his energetic friend, "We can deal with the tower first and then head out to the other one."

"Oh you're no fun Ren," Nora groaned complying with his friend's wish.

"You know, I can have her with me in destroying the Grimm," Whittaker suggested, "That way you can deal with tower, while we have fun smashing the Grimm."

Nora gasped at the thought and tried to make puppy eyes at Ren.

"Don't worry I'll keep an eye on her… for a favor in return," Whittaker assured.

"But you just you are here to help us," Weiss pointed out.

"I did, but I don't do all this for free," Whittaker said, "You can owe me a favor and in return I take care of the Queen of Smash. And yes, Nora that's your nickname here."

"Oh that's a fitting title for me," Nora commented.

' _In more ways than one,'_ Weiss and Ren thought in unison.

As the two watch Whittaker and Nora go with many of their soldiers, Weiss and Ren began to go in to shut down the tower. Behind them, the barred doors collapsed, locking both of them in, signaling that they would need to fight first to leave.

"So you finally come," a voice called out to them, "I was waiting a long time for you to arrive. But more importantly you Weiss."

Their arena showed a throne sitting on the other side with a figure standing up. A full grown woman attired in a olive green navy uniform, with a thigh-length skirt and a white cap covering her head. She walked to the edge of her side and produced a white duel disk on her left arm.

"I am known as Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua, however this dead corpse you see who plays is a servant known as Echo," the Immortal spoke through the female officer.

"Like I care who serves you, you unruly beasts," Weiss merely said fixing her duel disk on her right arm, "I know for sure you will face an undignified defeat when I'm finished here."

"As always you retain yourself as the Ice Queen," Echo snickered as a deck manifested inside her duel disk, "I always wondered how your teammates tolerate your egotistical means. Perhaps you've been nothing but a nuisance for your team."

"I won't fall for your childish insults," Weiss said.

"So you say. But even we could tell there is some anger inside you. As expected from a second rate huntress," Echo taunted.

"Are you going to be all talk or you going to do something that can be worth our time," Weiss merely said checking her nails.

"Fine then," Echo said drawing five cards, "Let's see what you got, heiress."

"Let's go!" Echo and Weiss declared.

 **Echo: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Weiss: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **(A/N: I added the hand part so I don't get confused on how many cards are left in their hands. It saves me a lot of trouble.)**

"I think I'll shall start this match," Echo said, "I'll start by using A Legendary Ocean!"

The tower behind Echo was cloaked with a hologram of a castle as water emerged from submerging everyone's feet.

"As long as this card remains in play, all water monsters gain 200 attack and defense points. For a bonus all water monsters in our hand and field have their levels reduced by one," Echo described the field spell's effect.

' _Guess that means I won't synchro summon on my turn,'_ Weiss thought looking at her hand.

"With a level down, I can summon The Legendary Fisherman 2!" Echo declared summoning it.

Emerging from the water was a man riding on a dark whale with purple highlights. The man wore a blue torn loincloth with bracelets on his wrists and legs, blue spike hair going up and hold a crossbow with an arrow armed.

 **The Legendary Fisherman 2**

 **Attribute: Water**

 **Level: 5-4**

 **Type: Warrior**

 **ATK/DEF: (2200-2400)/ (1800-2000)**

"This card becomes The Legendary Fisherman while on the field or graveyard. Since my field spell also acts as Umi, he gains the ability to be immune by other monster effects," Echo explained his effects, "Next I play the Moray of Greed! By sending my two remaining monsters on my hand to the deck, I can draw three new cards."

Sending her remaining hand, a dark mist embodied the deck and shuffled it. Three cards were then given on the top of the deck for Echo to grab.

"Much more like it," Echo said looking at her hand, "I place two cards face down and let you have a turn."

 **Echo hand: 1**

"About time," Weiss said drawing a card.

' _Okay you got this Weiss. This isn't like the other card game that I got beaten by Yang. I just need to act smart and act accordingly to my style,'_ Weiss thought looking at her hand, _'and it looks like I can synchro summon.'_

"First I play Water Hazard!" Weiss started, "With this card I can special summon a level 4 or lower monster to the field. I first summon Hammer Shark in attack mode!"

A part of the water erupted in front of her as a shark swam inside and flew out. It had the body and physique of a hammerhead shark, but the face has the head of a hammer and a large lower jaw with lots of teeth.

 **Hammer Shark**

 **Attribute: Water**

 **Level: 4-3**

 **Type: Fish**

 **ATK/DEF: (1700-1900)/ (1500-1700)**

"Now I activate Hammer Shark's ability! By decreasing its level by 1, I can special summon a level 3 or lower monster from my hand!" Weiss described its effect as it slammed its head on the water.

 **Hammer Shark: 3-2**

"I now bring forth Dewdark of the Ice Barrier in attack mode!" Weiss said summoning another monster.

Beside the shark, a bit of water was frozen before it broke and revealed a young warrior clad in a mahogany and purple ninja outfit. He had a purple scarf, a cloth covering his face, blond hair, and two daggers on his hands made of pure ice.

 **Dewdark of the Ice Barrier**

 **Attribute: Water**

 **Level: 2-1**

 **Type: Aqua**

 **ATK/DEF: (1200-1400)/ (800-1000)**

"I'll then normal summon another monster to the field, Shock troops of the Ice Barriers!" she summoned again.

Standing aside Dewdark was another Ice Barrier. His entire body was cloaked in cerulean and dark blue clothing that combines a wizard and a soldier. He holds a staff with the end stretched like a star and a circular hole in the middle. The only thing not covered were his eyes.

 **Shock Troops of the Ice Barrier**

 **Attribute: Water**

 **Level: 3-2**

 **Type: Spellcaster**

 **ATK/DEF: (1500-1700)/ (800-1000)**

"Now it is time to fight, so go Dewdark!" Weiss commanded her water ninja, "When I have only level 2 or lower monsters, he can attack you directly!"

"Are you sure?" Echo questioned.

As Dewdark unleashed his kunai made of ice, twisters intervened and blocked the attack as the thrown weapons were being shattered.

"With the power of my Tornado Wall trap and A Legendary Ocean on the field, I take no battle damage!" Echo explained.

"Fine then," Weiss said, "Then I place my last two cards face down."

 **Weiss hand: 0**

"My turn," Echo said drawing, "I activate the spell card Pot of Greed!" Echo then drew her cards, "I will now play the Graceful Charity card! I can draw three new ones but discard two."

 **Echo Hand: 1-2-3**

"Excellent. I now play the spell card known as Big Wave Small Wave! By destroying at least all my monsters on the field to the graveyard, I can special summon any amount of monsters equal to those destroyed. Say farewell to the second Legendary Fisherman and welcome to the field… Hyper-Ancient Shark Megalodon!"

Appearing behind Echo came forth a massive shark the size of a car. It had a tan coloring, red dots as eyes, steel plates on its cheeks and face, and two horns the size of Weiss' arm on each side.

 **Hyper-Ancient Shark Megalodon**

 **Attribute: Water**

 **Level: 8-7**

 **Type: Fish**

 **ATK/DEF: (2900-3100)/ (1300-1500)**

' _That's a big fish,'_ Weiss thought looking at its size and power.

"That's a big shark where I'm standing," Ren said taking a step back, now wondering if there are Grimm that are like this in Remnant's oceans.

"Now attack Dewdark!" Echo commanded pointing at the ninja Ice Barrier.

Dewdark pointed to himself in anxiety as he then looked up to see the giant monster widening its jaws and ram itself at him. He then knelt to Weiss, hands clasping, to save him from a demise. Weiss only gave a blank expression when she saw it heading toward her monster as her ninja frantically begged before to be saved. When it's almost here, Dewdark was ready to scream and his eyes bulged out.

"I activate the Draining Shield trap to negate your attack and gain its attack for my life points," Weiss merely said as a shield surrounded her field and drove away to drained shark.

 **Weiss: 4000-7100**

' _I'm saved,'_ Dewdark thought with relief as he laid on the water at his side.

"Very well then, I'll play a card face down to end my turn," Echo concluded her turn.

 **Echo Hand: 1**

"My turn," Weiss drew a new card, "I will activate my own Pot of Greed," She drew her two new cards, "I now summon the Secret Guards of the Ice Barrier!"

Another area of the water froze as man with two swords lands on it. White hair, a katana on each hand, and the only places uncovered were his stomach and shoulders.

 **Secret Guards of the Ice Barrier**

 **Attribute: Water**

 **Level: 2-1**

 **Type: Aqua**

 **ATK/DEF: 100-300/1600-1800**

"Now I tune all of my monsters to synchro summon… Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!" Weiss summoned.

All her monsters jumped into the water as Weiss' area became encased in ice. The ice then erupted as a large serpent appeared. Its scales and armor were made of ice, the bony wings have translucent blue webbing, claws twitched for a battle, and the six-sided star face was shown to all as it roared with authority.

 **Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier**

 **Attribute: Water**

 **Level: 6-5**

 **Type: Sea Serpent**

 **ATK/DEF: 2300-2500/1400-1600**

The so-called dragon then unleashed its frigid magic on the area with a flap of its wings began to make the water freeze. Breezes of cold wind came from the monster as it caused Weiss and Ren to have goosebumps.

"It's… It's so cold," Ren said rubbing his arms, "And I thought Weiss was cold."

"Hey!" Weiss retorted to the only audience she had.

"What are you going to do now? My megalodon is still stronger than your icicle," Echo questioned breathing cold mists.

Brionac growled and narrowed his eyes at Echo, who dare called him a mere icicle.

"You'll find out soon enough," Weiss merely said.

' _I wonder if Nora is doing better than I am,'_ Ren wondered in his mind still trying to keep himself warm.

* * *

At the other tower, many known Grimm were focused on guarding it with their lives. Beowolves, Ursa, Creep, Boarbatusks, and even Deathstalkers. All of them were grown to being Alphas or majors with bone armor developing around and stronger.

Unlike the Grimm back at Remnant, these Grimm acted with less emotion. Almost like they are being ordered by a psychic link to just guard the tower no matter what.

But everything changed when they hear a Nevermore crying at them, getting all of their attention as they look up. A dying Nevermore with its wings clipped together with two humans racing down with it, weapons held on their hands as they did a battle.

"LLLLLLLLEEEEEERRRRRROOOOOOYYYYYY JJJJJJEEEEEENNNNNKKKKIIIIIINSSSSS!" Whittaker and Nora shouted at the top of their lungs.

The humans landed on the falling Nevermore as it collided to the ground. Two jumped out with theirs weapon ready to go for a fight.

"Nora/Whitaker Smash/Slash," the two said in unison.

Already they began their little mayhem on the Grimm. Ursas and Beowolves flew in the air with Boarbatusks and Creeps being slammed to walls and floors.

"Alright, let's kick it into overdrive," Whittaker commented summoning her glyphs on her shoulders.

The glyphs slowly trace out of Whit's arms, leaving behind a frozen armor in its place. They then trace to the swords, transforming them into big great swords for her to wield.

"Much better," Whittaker said testing the weight of her modified swords.

Two large Ursas charge directly at her with ramming speeds as she lifted them up and slammed them down to a cross. The two bear Grimm made a gasp of surprise before they dissipate into black dust. More Grimm ran to her as she swung her swords at them with predictable moves. But they did do the job of cleaving the Grimm in her way. Finishing off her seventh Grimm in a row, she released her temporary upgrade and then went back to her style.

Whittaker then jumped to the sky, swirling her swords as she then summoned glyphs throwing down ice swords directly at the Grimm. On the ground, Nora was having a blast smashing Grimm after not having to fight for so long. Teaming up with the Weiss here was a very good idea for her.

"Yo Nora!" Whittaker spoke to the hammer girl as she brought a spinning Boarbatusk for her, "Batter up!"

Nora smiled evilly as she ready her hammer and slammed on the boar Grimm, throwing it directly at the opposing Grimm as a spinning blade of death.

Nora laughed hard and loud as she saw her deadly attack pierce through enemy lines, while behind them the soldiers were running at their best to catch up.

"Ah I love the smell of butt-kicking in the morning," Nora said smelling the air and resting the hammer on her shoulder.

"We should rest up," Whittaker suggested, "We've taken care of the big fish here and we can't risk losing all our Dust in this fight alone. There will be more dangerous beings in here."

"Aww, I was just about to have more fun," Nora whimpered.

"No need to worry, you'll have more fun after we win the whole shindig," Whittaker assured.

* * *

"Now Brionac, attack the Megalodon," Weiss ordered the ancient serpent.

"Are you mad? My Megalodon is much stronger than that ice deity," Echo pointed out.

"No, I just have a card that can guarantee my monster's victory," Weiss said activating a car from her hand, "I activate the Super Rush Headlong! By activating this and declaring one attribute, Brionac automatically wins without the need to continue the battle. So the attribute that's typically common now is water!"

Moving at speeds faster than the speed of sound, Brionac rammed directly at the shark's side and ice began to envelope the fish before it shattered to icy rubble.

"That ends my turn," Weiss concluded.

 **Weiss hand: 0**

"Very well," Echo draws her card, "I activate the spell card, Card of Sanctity. Since we all know how this card works, let's just draw our cards."

 **Weiss and Echo Hand: 6**

"Now I play Cost Down! By simply discarding a card from my hand, my monster's level from my hand is reduced by two," Echo started.

' _That means she can summon a level 7 monster with ease,'_ Weiss thought wondering what other beast she will bring.

"So without the need of a tribute summon, I can bring forth the Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth!" Echo summoned.

A shadow of a large fish was visually seen on the watery floor as it emerged out with its primal figure. A massive fish that rivaled the Megalodon in length and size, amethyst scales act as armor, and violet eyes similar to a jewel. Its tail was the same size as its head and oddly has a necklace of orbs surrounding its neck. Uniquely the fish even had fins on top of its head shaped similarly to a crown.

 **Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth**

 **Attribute: Water**

 **Level: 7-6**

 **Type: Fish**

 **ATK/DEF: 2800-3000/2200-2400**

"But I'm not done, by discarding one more card from my hand, I can summon as many level four or lower monsters from my deck with their effects negated! So I summon four more fish!" Echo declared.

Echo's deck glowed bright as four cards exited out with streams of water behind. The monster then introduced themselves as they face off Brionac.

"I summon Double Fin Shark, Abyssal Kingshark, Saber Shark, and Double Shark!" Echo summoned from her deck.

The first to show was a light red shark with numerous fins throughout the body and has red orbs as eyes. The second was a fish almost skeletal with a bladed chin, a warped human skull, and bright yellow eyes similar to searchlights. The third was a purple shark, but literally having an iron saber on its nose with a demented mouth. The last of the sharks was more realistic, but it was dark purple with bright topaz eyes, longer fangs, and has a breather-like device between the jaws.

 **Double Fin Shark**

 **Attribute: Water**

 **Level: 4-3**

 **Type: Fish**

 **ATK/DEF: 1000-1200/1200-1400**

 **Abyssal Kingshark**

 **Attribute: Water**

 **Level: 4-3**

 **Type: Fish**

 **ATK/DEF: 1700-1900/600-800**

 **Saber Shark**

 **Attribute: Water**

 **Level: 4-3**

 **Type: Fish**

 **ATK/DEF: 1600-1800/1200-1400**

 **Double Shark**

 **Attribute: Water**

 **Level: 4-3**

 **Type: Fish**

 **ATK/DEF: 1200-1400/1600-1800**

"But I'm not stopping here, by sacrificing Double Fin Shark, I can special summon Sharkraken!" Echo summoned.

The said shark was then swallowed whole when the latter ambushed from the waters. This shark was massive, equivalent to that of Coelacanth. Only unlike the other sharks, this one had tentacles attached on its fins.

 **Sharkraken**

 **Attribute: Water**

 **Level: 6-5**

 **Type: Fish**

 **ATK/DEF: 2400-2600/2100-2300**

"Next I place my last card down and have my Sharkraken attack Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!" Echo declared.

"I activate my trap, Inspiration! With it, Brionac gains an additional 700 points," Weiss countered.

 **Brionac: 2500-3200**

Weiss' monster gave out a breathe of pure ice as it froze all of Sharkraken, leaving just a frozen figure as Brionac then smashed it down with a swat of its tail.

"As long as my Tornado Wall is in play, I take zero battle damage," Echo pointed out as shards of ice were deflected by small tornadoes, "I'm finished with my turn so make your move."

 **Echo Hand: 0**

"I draw," Weiss said coldly as a mist traced her draw, "I play Medallion of the Ice Barrier to add Defender of the Ice Barrier to my hand. Then I play Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier! I reveal my Defender of the Ice Barrier, my second Shock Troops and General Grunard from my hand to destroy a card you control, so bid farewell to your Tornado Wall!"

A circle appeared above Weiss as it formed an inner triangle that shot a beam directly at her trap card, destroying it in the process.

"Next I can special summon an Ice Barrier from my hand, so come forth General Grunard of the Ice Barrier!" Weiss summoned.

Inside the triangle, a blue portal appeared as a monster emerged out of it. A man in his late twenties covered with blue crystal armor and a cape too smooth to be ice. A trident ice crown sits upon his head as ice swords surround one of the great generals of the Ice Barriers.

 **General Grunard of the Ice Barrier**

 **Attribute: Water**

 **Level: 8-7**

 **Type: Warrior**

 **ATK/DEF: 2800-3000/1000-1200**

"Now I'll use his power to summon my other two Ice Barriers, Defender and Shock Troops!" Weiss said as her general's armor glowed.

The triangle hanging above her began to fade away, two monsters appeared out just before triangle vanished. As the second Shock Troops stood next to Grunard, a large fox twice as big as Zwei appeared with icicles on its long tail, and armor on the head and chest.

 **Shock Troops:** **1500-1700**

 **Defender of the Ice Barrier**

 **Attribute: Water**

 **Level: 3-2**

 **Type: Aqua**

 **ATK/DEF: 200-400/1600-1800**

"Now, Shock Troops attack the Double Shark!" Weiss ordered the soldier.

The trooper complied by unleashing a flurry of icicles directly at it, the attack made the shark a pin cushion as it exploded.

 **Echo: 4000-3700**

"General Grunard attack Kingshark!" Weiss commanded as one of the floating swords Grunard has flew towards the skeletal shark and exploded on impact.

"I activate the Defense Draw trap card! All the damage has been reduced to zero and I am allowed to draw a card," Echo countered getting a new card.

"Then I'll place two cards face down and end my turn," Weiss finished.

 **Weiss Hand: 1**

"Now it is my turn," Echo drew her second card, "I'll first start off by activating my last face down, Magical Spring! This magic card allows me to draw equal to the spell and trap cards on your field, with Water Hazard in play and two face downs on your field, I get to draw three new cards. However, I must discard equal to the spell and traps I have on the field. So I send one card to the graveyard thanks to A Legendary Ocean being the only spell card on my field."

 **Echo Hand: 4**

"Good! Now I play Monster Reborn!" Echo activated, "With it, I'll special summon the card that I just discarded… Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua in defense mode!"

The ice below began to glow purple as the two huntsmen looked at it with unease as the two stepped back a bit. The frozen water cracked at Echo's side with something coming out of the ice. A massive black whale with purple highlights flew up gracefully staring down at the two huntsmen who stood in their way. The said opponents of the Immortal looked at it with widened eyes, seeing the massive behemoth before them.

 **Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 10**

 **Type: Fish**

 **DEF/ATK: 2400/2900**

"Now I play a new field spell card, more commonly known as Umi!" Echo activated sending her current field spell to the grave as the castle behind her fade, "Thanks to the magic of this card, only Fish, Aqua, Thunder, and Sea Serpents gain 200 attack and defense! So all your warriors are back to normal along with all the levels they have!"

 **General Grunard: 7-8 (3000-2800/ 1200-1000)**

 **Shock Troops: 2-3 (1700-1500/1000-800)**

 **Defender: 2-3**

 **Brionac: 5-6**

 **Saber Shark: 3-4**

 **Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth: 7-8**

 **Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua: (2400-2600/2900-3100)**

"I'm not done yet, I activate the Earthbound Immortal's special effect! I can deal damage equal to half of its defense points!" Echo activated.

The whale glowed purple as shards of purple light appeared and then the shards unleashed beams of pure energy that hit Weiss like trucks.

 **Weiss: 7100-5800**

"I'll place a card face down and end my turn," Echo declared finishing her turn.

 **Echo Hand: 1**

"Alright… my turn," Weiss said drawing a card after the damage was done, "I play a card face down and end my turn."

 **Weiss Hand: 1**

"Wait, that's it? Why didn't you attack?" Ren curiously asked.

"As much as I want to Ren, I can't. That immortal is preventing me from doing so," Weiss answered.

"She's right. As long as Chacu Challhua remains on the field in defense mode, Weiss can't conduct her battle phase. However, her Defender of the Ice Barrier also prevents me from attacking with monsters equal to or above her monster's defense points. So what better way than to damage her with card effects," Echo said.

' _Great. Just what I need. My deck was specifically designed for battle, but she deceived me and made hers a burn deck,'_ Weiss thought, _'I could synchro summon another monster, but she may have prepared for that eventuality. There may even be a possibility that she has cards that block my dragons' powers. If I so much as make a wrong turn, I end up losing everything. I'll just have to hang on till I have a better hand. Until then…'_

"My turn now," Echo drew.

' _I'm going to have to withstand her bombardment,'_ Weiss thought as the same shards appear before her.

"Before I activate Chacu Challhua again, I play two magic cards… Heat Wave and Wave-Motion Cannon! First, Heat Wave prevents us from summoning any effect monsters until my next draw phase, and the other for every standby phase, this cannon gains power. And when I sacrifice it on my turn, you take damage equal to how many standby phases have passed multiplied by a thousand," Echo described the card's effect.

"But that would mean…" Weiss said afraid to answer.

"The duel will end in just a few more turns," Ren said just as afraid.

"That's the point. Fire!" Echo declared as the Immortal unleashed its beams again.

 **Weiss: 5800-4300**

"Humph! I end my turn," Echo said smirking.

 **Echo Hand: 0**

' _That's just unpleasant. She's more sinister than Yang when we played Remnant the Game. Now I can't summon my monsters and have no ways to negate that magic card,'_ Weiss thought, _'although seeing the cruelty of that move, Echo reminds me of someone else.'_

Weis then drew herself a new card and looked at it. The card she drew was a monster. One that she was familiar with. An old man wearing an aqua robe with his eyes covered by his octagonal hat. He wielded merely a blue fan and has a white beard and a goatee that can be seen longer than his chin.

' _Strategist of the Ice Barrier,'_ Weiss thought with her eyes softening at the sight of her senior monster.

* * *

(Flashback)

Weiss was sitting in her room studying the cards she wields. On the other side was a makeshift table out of ice as the Strategist of the Ice Barrier looks at her with interest and sat on his ice chair.

"I think I got the basics on how your type works. But doesn't it worry you that you might end up using most of your entire hand when you're in a duel," Weiss curiously questioned.

" _My dear, you may think it may be a difficulty on using our entirety of a hand, but in truth our resources could be beneficial when you and your enemy benefit each other,"_ Strategist said as he had seven cards in his hand, _"Here watch closely. You have A Legendary Ocean and Tornado Wall defending you, along with good Defender in attack mode. But it actually benefits me to finish you with a devastating combo."_

The Strategist then began his magic. First he played Water Hazard to special summon Hammer Shark. Then he played Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier to destroy her Defender and special summon General Grunard. Next he played Hammer Shark's ability and summon Ice Barrier monsters. He then brought forth Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier and used its ability to destroy Weiss' field spell. With it gone, her trap card vanished as she was hit by two heavy hitting Ice Barriers, reducing all her life points to zero.

" _There you go, I won the match,"_ Strategist said with victory.

"But… I still have more ways to counter that," Weiss said pointed down at her defeat.

" _My dear, even though we have met you for a short time, I know my way around when there are people like you,"_ Strategist said stroking his beard, _"Here, let me see your hand."_

Weiss offered it as her monster inspected it.

" _Ah, there's your problem. You have enough cards to deflect my attack, yet you didn't use them. My dear, in this card game there are thousands of possibilities to obtain victory or defeat. Your magic and trap cards in your hand could stall me or shut my strategy down,"_ Strategist said looking at them closely.

"So you're saying that I should be ready for any retaliation," Weiss questioned.

" _What I am saying is that you should prepare for every eventuality,"_ Strategist said giving the cards back, _"There's nothing wrong about keeping a steady hand. But not everyone would share your clarity. If there is one thing I learned when being summoned or playing the game itself, you must adapt and be swift. Make your opponent feel overwhelmed or unable to do anything. For we are your soldiers and you are our leader."_

"Me, being a leader," Weiss curiously repeated.

" _This is a strategy game after all. Do you know what your headmaster said to your team leader, while you were speaking to the porky teacher? He said that being a team leader isn't a title, but a badge someone wears constantly. Your leader has been burdened with a powerful responsibility for you and the others. What transpired with the shocking discoveries and a growing army that desired your world's conversion, how do you think she felt when she needed to deal with them and more importantly an army that the dragons rightfully gave them,"_ Strategist asked.

"Well… if it were me, I would be overwhelmed and would desire to wait for reinforcements with the kingdoms. But my partner, in her wisdom, kept pushing us forward to stopping these Immortals with what we've got here. And begrudgingly, it worked. I on the other hand would ignore the threat and focus on being a huntress," Weiss admitted, "Though I question myself on why would they give her so much power."

" _Weiss,"_ Strategist said putting away his fan, _"The real reason for this sudden upgrade is because they believe that your leader can make the right decisions. Being a leader of a team proved her strength, but being a leader of an entire army, how much pressure do you think Ruby feels. When I overheard Stardust talking to his partner, Ruby Rose was completely anxious. I even snuck a peak and saw her pull her hair in frustration trying to think and act how a leader of such an army should be. She isn't doing this just to stop a war, she's doing it to also prove herself and to her team that she is a strong and reliable leader you can trust. She kept a brave face to hide her nervousness and ways to… how do you say it… not screw up?"_

"But she doesn't have to prove anything. She's fine the way she is with an army or not. All she did was continue to impress me on how she is growing up. Although seeing her willing stab herself with her own weapon made me want to pull my own weight," Weiss said to her tactical monster.

" _It's also the same when you play the game. We of the Ice Barriers must be willing to support you in any way you want us to be. You hold our cards Weiss, and we acknowledge you as a leader as well. After all, this is an opportunity to know the weight of your partner's responsibility,"_ Strategist said as a mist surrounded her.

Weiss looked to the mist with caution. Then came forth were various Ice Barriers who showed themselves to her. The three generals look down on her with stern looks, expecting her performance to be exemplary. Then appearing above the generals, the legendary dragons of the Ice Barriers stared down at her with optimistic eyes so bright she can see her reflection on them, like they are peering deep into her soul.

" _They have very high expectations for you. So… no pressure,"_ Strategist said giving a sincere smile as all the Ice Barriers slowly vanish from her vision.

She now finds herself alone in her room as she picked up her deck and look at it with some concern.

' _No pressure huh… could've fooled me,'_ Weiss thought.

(End Flashback)

* * *

Weiss stared at her card and then said, "I end my turn."

 **Weiss Hand: 2**

"Well sooner or later you will be running out of life points," Echo said drawing her card, "Since it's been a turn, my cannon increases with power and the Earthbound Immortal shall strike again!"

 **Weiss: 4300-3000**

"I'm done now," Echo declared.

 **Echo Hand: 1**

"Okay, let's see what I have," Weiss said slowly drawing a card.

She looked down at it and found a good card to use. It may even delay her for just one turn.

"I activate One Day of Peace," Weiss activated showing a samurai sitting down on a chair resting, "We both get to draw one card and I end my turn."

 **Weiss Hand: 3**

"I should've known you would choose that card," Echo narrowed her eyes at that move, "So you left me no choice but to end my turn."

 **Echo Hand: 3**

"Hold on, why didn't she activate the immortal's ability again," Ren question.

"It's simple Ren. With One Day of Peace activated, neither one of us can deal battle or effect damage. You also have a copy of this card don't you?" Weiss curiously asked.

Ren grabbed his so-called deck of samurais and looked through it and found that he has the card as well.

"Alright," Weiss drew a breath as she drew her next card, everything hinges on this draw. If it would on her current hand, it'll be great, if not then she'll have to use what she has. When she drew her new card, a ghost of a smirk temporarily appeared for her, "Looks like I will obtain this victory."

 **Weiss Hand: 4**

Echo looked on to the heiress, curious on what she will do.

"I'll start by summoning forth Strategist of the Ice Barrier!" Weiss started.

The said monster appeared as he stood near Grunard.

 **Strategist of the Ice Barrier**

 **Attribute: Water**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: Spellcaster**

 **ATK/DEF: 1600/1600**

"I activate his special effect! By sending my third Shock Troops from my hand to the graveyard I can draw one more card!" Weiss activated.

Opening up his fan, the Strategist made a wave at the Shock Troops in her hand as he disappeared in the mist to the graveyard. His blue aura glowed on the top card as Weiss drew it.

"Then I'll use my last Shock Troops! By sending him to the graveyard, I can choose to destroy one water monster on the field!" Weiss said discarding the said card, "So say goodbye to your Superancient beast!"

The trooper's body glowed blue as his staff concentrated that glowed into a beam, directly at the second largest fish. The ancient fish roared in pain feeling the cold wind as frost began to form on its body. The fish then crumbled into nothing as it fades away.

"He of course grants me to have Reese the Ice Mistress to my hand! Now I shall tune Strategist of the Ice Barrier with my Defender!" Weiss spoke proudly as the two monsters begin the summoning, "So I summon from its frozen repose, the monster that had the power to destroy armies with its frozen breath… Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!"

Her faithful monsters formed two ice pillars spiraling together as her monster begins to emerge, shattering the pillars with ease. A quadrupedal dragon made of pure ice came forth with signs of red highlights appearing throughout its body. Its webbing on the wings were sharpened similar to swords as it spreads them out with authority. Despite its somewhat remarkable size, its head was uniquely small and bird-like with burning red eyes.

 **Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier**

 **Attribute: Water**

 **Level: 7**

 **Type: Dragon**

 **ATK/DEF: 2500/1700**

"Now I activate his special ability, by sending up to two cards to the graveyard, I can destroy two cards on the field. So say goodbye to your face down, Umi, and the immortal," Weiss activated her ice dragon's ability.

Gungnir threw its head up to the air as it roared. The insides of its mouth turned red as it aimed directly down. A stream of white energy erupted from its mouth as it froze most of the water. The ice then gave chase to Chacu Challhua as it was caught by the attacking ice. The large whale screamed when the ice fully surrounded it as the Immortal exploded, making Weiss, Ren, and Echo shield themselves with their arms.

"With your precious fish gone, you're wide open for an attack," Weiss pointed out.

"Whales aren't fish, they're mammals," Ren made a small technicality.

"They named it a fish, so roll with it," Weiss quickly said before speaking, "Ice Barriers, attack Echo now!"

The two dragons inhaled before breathing their icy fire as the long standing general unleashed ice swords directly at the defeated enemy.

 **Echo: 3700-0**

The Ice Barriers stuck around for a bit as they slowly strolled to the defeated enemy. Grunard stayed back to look at his master. The two shared a look before Grunard then made a nod of approval as a means of saying 'good work'. Weiss internally laughed with triumphed as she gained his favor before she and Ren went to see the fallen Echo.

"I wasn't strong enough to fight," Echo groaned unable to move her body, "I wasn't able to hold my end of the bargain."

"…Why did you join the Dark Signers," Weiss knelt down asking.

"Little girl, if you understood our pain, you would've accepted their deal. I made a deal along with a man I love to win this war. But I guess I fail that as a lover and a captain," Echo said staring at Weiss, "Me and Adrian, we were lost in the shadows after our defeat against Yubel the Terrible. The Earthbound Immortals approached us for a deal that we will be free in exchange for their request. Win this war against the Signers and we shall return to our world. I wouldn't want anything more than to devote myself to aid Adrian to fight against their eternal enemies so he can return home. But I… I couldn't even win accurately like Adrian did with his duels."

"So then you are a ghost," Weiss questioned.

"Schnee, the Immortals make use of the living and the DEAD to help in their fight against the dragons. All I can think of now is not of the war nor you… but how much I have failed for my love," Echo said before her eyes close and began to dissipate to the air.

The tower they are at had its lights faded as they look to it with some discomfort. If those Immortals use the dead and living as their pawns, what or who would be also a pawn for their schemes.

"Weiss, are you going to be okay," Ren curiously asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine," Weiss then stood up although wobbled a bit.

"Clearly you're not. You've taken a lot of abuse when she constantly use the Immortal's effect. You may need to rest," Ren advised catching her.

Weiss looked to Strategist as he nodded in agreeing with Ren's proposition.

"Alright, I suppose some rest could benefit," Weiss said, "Although, before you disappear, could you help out with Nora and the other me?"

Brionac and Gungnir look at each other as the two hid a chuckle from their heiress's ears.

An ursa roared to the sky before it fell to the ground lifelessly as it had frozen swords pierced through its back. The soldiers with Whittaker and Nora fought against waves of Grimm as they began to approach the tower ahead. However the Grimm were like cockroaches that don't understand when to stay dead. Alpha Grimm are now replacing the grunts of their forces as they proved to be more of a challenge than them.

Beowolves were throwing rocks at a distance, Deathstalkers became a wall with stingers ready to stab anything with claws covering their faces, Ursa followed the Beowolves' example by tossing boulders, and the King Taijitus covered the flanks. Every Grimm on the ground forged a fixed defensive position in front of the tower.

Whittaker, Nora, and several others look at them from a distance, wondering on where to strike.

"For being our worlds' deadliest enemies, they can be smart when they're put in a corner," Whittaker said looking at the position.

"Oh come on, there's only Grimm on that side. All we have to do is break through," Nora waved it off.

"Well if I know my Nora, you would without a doubt scream at the top of your lungs, raise your mighty hammer and make a big boom on the Grimm. Am I right," Whittaker guessed.

"Absolutely positively," Nora said with cheer and a thumbs up.

Whittaker looked at this Nora and couldn't help but see the many similarities. Her hyper activeness, love of destruction upon her enemies, her happy energy, and even the hammer was somewhat the same. What's the point of stopping her from doing her rampage when she's already a walking tank?

"Well… how about two containers worth of lightning Dust," Whittaker asked bringing two tubes filled with yellow energy to offer.

"That's perfect!" Nora said swiftly grabbing them.

When she crushed the tubes with her hands, her grin grew bigger as lightning surged in her body, feeling the power as she grabbed her hammer.

"Here I come Grimm!" Nora yelled as she jumped to the sky.

Purple electricity surged at the head of her hammer as she descended directly to the middle of the Grimm. This was her day. A day where the Grimm will fear the power of the Queen of the castle. They will watch as she will decimate their defense with lightning speed and annihilate them from within.

"NORA… SMASH!" Nora yelled happily bringing down her hammer.

" _Nope!"_ Gungnir and Brionac abruptly said from behind as they unleashed their icy breaths on the Grimm and unfortunately Nora.

Nora was left up in the sky frozen in ice as the two ice dragons began their icy work on the Grimm's defenses. When the dragons did their deeds, they faded away as they left behind frozen Grimm. As Nora was finally about to thaw out, she continued to slam down on the ice-covered Grimm as the shockwave broke nearly every last one of them.

Whittaker had her eyes widened with the sudden surprise. She was pretty sure Nora would break the position with her power, but she didn't expect ice dragons raining ice down on their enemies. Nora emerged out shouting to where the dragons faded away.

"You stole my spotlight you glory-hogging, kill-stealing, ice-loving lizards!" Nora yelled out angrily as she didn't get to show everyone the true Queen waving her hammer at the sky.

Unknown to the huntsmen and the Freelancers, the two dragons snickered at each other as they went back into Weiss's deck.

* * *

Inside Diabolos' secret chamber, Diabolos had a large screen that projected the entire duel with several small screens showing off various members of teams RWBY and JNPR doing their jobs in the battle.

"So Weiss uses Ice Barriers and Yang uses the Flamvells along with the Lavals. Good to know what we are up against," Diabolos said inspecting the monsters, "Those fools never knew that we were watching their every move."

Diabolos then saw Jaune and Red Dragon Archfiend soaring to the skies heading to where Ascilla Piscu dwells in. It's always the same when people hold that mark, a person who fell in love with them ends up a slave to the immortals, and Pyrrha Nikos is one of those people. Diabolos wondered if the Immortals are doing this intentionally to aggravate the draconic king. He saw it first hand on how Jaune was destructive in slicing his drone and it made him wonder if killing their friends may be a terrible move. When it comes to knowing the people they love and treasure, it just gives them ambition and fury that he doesn't know of. Even retribution can drive them to the point of willing to kill anyone who would interfere.

' _Master, our forces are dwindling with every minute. Should we begin the last stage of your plan,'_ A White Fang clone spoke out in his mind.

"No, lure them to the remaining towers. I have dispatched several Special Forces to reactivate the towers for the last stage. Tell your people to withdraw from the towers. You're going to need every capable man alive when this battle reaches its climax," Diabolos ordered.

' _Right away,'_ the clone crisply said before fading out.

Diabolos sighed as silence returns to the room. This battle with the Immortals and the dragons are bringing forth major casualties on his army. For now he'll need to follow the plan. The duel energies given from the recent duels are growing exponentially with every minute and it is the energy that he'll need for victory.

Of course the Special Forces were basically resurrected beings the Immortals brought forth. They felt much like the Grimm with him, but they are more independent and unusual. The Grimm are capable of human understanding and intelligence of one, however they had their flaws he easily saw. When he introduced them to the hybrids, some or all freaked out on their appearances as they are basically family. But at least they are duelists of their magnitude and they can at least give him extra time.

" _Trying to conserve your forces? That's doesn't seem to be a good idea,"_ Commander said teleporting in his room again.

"…What is it that the Psychics would want with me this time," Diabolos said with narrowed eyes glaring at the Psychic who visited him.

" _Now, now. There's no need for superfluous animosity. I have come to give aid,"_ Commander said placing a hand in his chest.

"And why should I want your aid?" Diabolos questioned.

" _For one you have been leading them to victory over and over, while using them to collect the energy you and the Immortals needed. Their ship managed to break through your shadow brigade, and made a mistake by just killing Pyrrha Nikos. We both know the two in JNPR had each other deep in their hearts with one dense and the other with love. Of course seeing it now brings me some joy in seeing the war progress in such a one-sided massacre,"_ Commander listed before speaking, _"It was fun watching it, but I believe I can assist you in more ways than you think."_

Diabolos inspected the duel monster with a keen eye, watching his body language and noting the tone in his speech and then decided to speak up, "You need me don't you? And I'm guessing the dragons didn't like the fact you waged war at this time."

The Commander then chuckled showing his teeth, nodding at the intelligence of this creature, _"You are correct. Ever since my declaration in signing up with the Immortals, those dragons have been hounding us in the Shadow Realm since the past chapters. I poked the bear, woke the dragon, and awakened a nightmare. So I would like to not only watch, but also participate in it. When the dragons know that I have arrived here, I know the one dragon who would want my head."_

"You must really want to see this through if you want the Psychics to contribute here," Diabolos said.

" _Of course. And I can give you what you want in fighting them,"_ Commander said.

"And that would be," Diabolos said with some interest in his tone.

" _The insight of the Signers,"_ Commander offered.

* * *

(Sanus; Remnant)

Cinnabar growled to everyone surrounding its space. All of them had their weapons ready and aimed directly at it with intent to exterminate. Cinnabar readied itself for a battle, taking a few steps back and clenched its claws.

"What matter of Grimm is this," Ironwood asked wanting to know.

"If you want to know, why you don't ask Ozpin," Tilla said looking to Ozpin, "I recall that one of your peers, Dr. Merlot, was secretly making experimental Grimm."

"Yes, but I thought his was…"

"Destroyed? No, someone continued his work beyond the eyes of the kingdoms," Tilla said plainly, "And now you're looking at Dr. Merlot's successor."

"So this thing is what the girls fought before," Sun asked.

"More or less," Marcus said with revolvers in his hands.

"Then it shouldn't be a problem for us," Sun smirked bringing out his staff.

"I don't think it'll be that easy," Tilla said taking a step back.

(Amazing Spider-Man 2 OST: The Electro Suite)

Cinnabar's crystal features and circular eyes glowed as it threw its head and screeched as it took a step forward. Coco began to fire with her mini-gun directly at it. Cinnabar made an extra step as a wall of glass appeared in front as a shield. Coco was surprised, but kept her barrage believing that the shield will break. Cinnabar looked carefully at Coco's weapon, watching it spin and fire as it cooed at it. The temporary shield began to crack as it shattered with Cinnabar using its crystals to levitate and evade the barrage.

"It can fly?!" Sun said surprised.

Cinnabar aimed its eyes at the monkey Faunus. Slightly opening its mouth, a small trace of plasma surged inside its mouth and shot forth a spiraling beam of death. Sun yelled as he ran from beam. With it focused on firing its beam, Yatsuhashi and Sage brought their massive swords and ambush it from behind. Then unexpectedly, its eyes looked behind seeing the two huntsmen as the two gasp with surprise before being swatted away by its long tail.

"Since when can a Grimm do that," Sage asked getting up and then ducking from a tail strike.

The Meta then ran at Cinnabar full speed, constantly firing his brute shot. Cinnabar was concussed by the sudden attack and was slugged to the right. It recovered quickly as it glared at the Meta, who was shaking his right hand like he punch a wall of steel. Cinnabar head-butt its attacker, launching him away as Marcus began to take a shot by firing his revolvers. Sun then punched his fists together as two shining yellow clones began to race at it. Cinnabar covered its face with its arms as the clones detonated in front of them, unleashing a small explosion. Cinnabar roared in annoyance as it made its next move.

A flurry of small beams erupted from Cinnabar's shoulders as everyone began to take cover. Three floating debris were thrown at Cinnabar as it countered by firing its spiral breath. The beam shattered the debris like a paper going through a shredder as Cinnabar's eyes now focused on the veteran huntsmen. Ironwood aimed his pistol at the crystal shoulders with explosive rounds, but it didn't as much as phase it. Cinnabar lifted its saurian foot and brought a wave of Dust explosions with General Ironwood jumping to the side. Ironwood jumped with his arm ready to punch, but Cinnabar used the power of Gravity Dust and held him in midair.

"What?" James Ironwood said trying to move his body to be free of the Grimm's power.

Cinnabar then threw Ironwood at Goodwitch with a flick of its wrist as it now sees Ozpin. There was some sort of power resting in this human. Cinnabar couldn't help but feel that this human's power is similar to its own in some way. Cinnabar sniffed his scent and found something off, like he was made from various people culminated into one like Cinnabar. It didn't take long before this Ozpin struck at it various times with its ineffective cane. Cinnabar merely took a step before shoving him away with its body. Looking at the fallen human, Cinnabar reared its head and snorted orange mist from its nose.

"I think that Grimm is making fun of us," Velvet spoke out.

"Did you look at its size? When you're that big, you can be a jerk," Sun said.

Purple lights begin to cover its thick feet as Cinnabar took two steps. Then using the gravity powers of the Gravity Dust, it sped toward them. Each step made some sort rhythm while it attack its enemies. First it struck the teachers with tail, then sped around the students and struck with the same appendage.

"OW!" Sun and Neptune commented in unison as Coco cursed.

Then suddenly all of them were struck by Cinnabar's tail and claws before a ball of Dust erupted, scattering them around the ruined battlefield. Tilla, Marcus, Stukov, the Meta, and even some of Stukov's men managed to land on their feet, while the others tumbled on the ground.

Tilla then touched a bit of her lip as she saw a drop of blood. She lowered her hand and stared at the Grimm.

"Alright then," Tilla said cracking her knuckles.

Cinnabar looked to the source of knuckles cracking, but found itself being uppercut by a woman with battle armor. Tilla rushed to grab its tail and begin to swing it around with Cinnabar roaring with surprise of Tilla's strength. Cinnabar charged electricity to its tail hoping to electrocute Tilla to release, but it didn't expect Tilla to release early as Viola drop-kicked it to the debris of the castle.

"Did that do it," Coco asked.

An explosion erupted with Cinnabar roaring to the heavens in anger as it glared down at its enemies.

"Uh I think not," Neptune said a bit afraid.

Cinnabar flew towards its enemies before several swords blocked its path. Cinnabar now sees Penny jumping into the action with swords magically obeying her every thought. Cinnabar then cocooned itself in a glass dome. Protected, it then looked to its new opponent with curiosity. Its eyes then see the small shines where the swords rotate and found something. There were wires connected to the swords and onto her. Not a human, but that of machine. Yet she has aura like the others.

Cinnabar emerged out of its protective barrier and then waving its arms similar to what Penny is doing, but showed nothing. Many others were confused at the notion. Cinnabar then had a glance at Sage's sword and then looked at Penny. The girl had her swords swirl around her, building up a large green ball of light. Then Penny made a punching motion as she unleashing a large laser directly at Cinnabar. The hybridized Grimm countered with its spiral breath equalizing the laser with the same power as they canceled out each other.

Tilla, seeing an opportunity, ran at it with Penny as they struck together. But no one didn't expect four Dust swords blocking their attacks as Cinnabar propelled them away. Cinnabar made notions from its body as the swords complied with its commands, slashing down at the evading enemies.

"I don't believe it," Stukov said, "This Grimm is learning our moves and tactics as we fight."

The Grimm then whirled the Dust swords like a wheel, demonstrating its evolving intelligence.

"That's impossible," Ironwood said wide-eyed at the stunt before him.

"Normally Grimm would necessarily need years of experience and evolution to face off real huntsmen and huntresses. But this facility must've given this creature accelerated adaptation, making the creature develop intelligence and evolution in mere seconds," Stukov cleverly deducted.

Cinnabar roared as it made a stance, making everyone watch as it begun a new trick. The Dust swords swirl around it as a ball of purple light builds up inside. All the spikes and crystals on Cinnabar's body glowed with electricity surging around it as the Grimm then concentrated the charging energy directly at the ball, causing it to spasm a little as it grew bigger. The Dust swords spread out but still kept swirling faster as massive amounts of energy are being poured into this stunt.

"Aw hell!" Marcus yelled sheathing his revolvers before doing a quick 180.

"GET DOWN!" Stukov and Tilla roared to everyone as they began to make a break for it.

Cinnabar then unleashed the energy into four giant beams aimed at them as the huntsmen had eyes of fear when they looked back. A massive explosion erupted reaching above and beyond as it developed a small mushroom cloud.

* * *

(Reverse Remnant)

"I see. This knowledge you have given can be useful in this fight and many others," Diabolos said after hearing the Commander's stories on the Signers.

" _All and more. You now know how to fight them and how to manipulate them,"_ Commander said, _"Perhaps you can now allow me to do some alterations to your plans."_

"…You have been beneficial in such a short time, but if I know that you are doing this just to betray us… then make no mistake that I will see that you will have a grisly death," Diabolos warned.

" _My good man, I have lived and died multiple times. What's one more going to be a difference,"_ Commander said with a smile.

Diabolos kept his eyes on him, instincts flaring that he can't be trusted. Being created by the monsters was one thing, but this psychic has him unconsciously on edge. For now he'll agree to their little accord and then see what will transpire.

"Where do we start?" Diabolos asked.

" _For starters, let's have our audacious heroes go battle out the dwindling forces. Then when their big egos inflate large enough to believing victory is assured, we'll have a little surprise just for them. They would never see it coming,"_ the Commander decided.

"Intriguing, but knowing that Pyrrha Nikos is dead, they would assuredly stick together to prevent another calamity," Diabolos pointed out.

" _Ah that's where you're both right and wrong. They would be forced to stick together, but at this time they are being zealous to finish it in the shortest way possible. We would then exploit their weaknesses with their backs turned and take them out one by one. With the teams united, they are unstoppable. But divided and alone, they are utterly powerless,"_ the Commander clenched his fist expressing his point.

"Then how should we proceed," Diabolos asked.

" _Oh it is so simple my dear hybrid,"_ the Commander said producing three false knives, _"You see you stopped after making Pyrrha Nikos a pawn to the Immortals' game. When you can make them suffer from their inexperience. And what better way than to give them a hero's mission with an element of tragedy. "_

The Commander then threw his fabricated knives as they dug into three different holographic figures who stood before them: Yang Xiao Long, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren with the knives stabbed directly to their hearts.

"… You are doing it again," Diabolos commented, "You are waking the dragons. I know how powerful the dragons are, but you… you are underestimating the power humanity still had. I bare witnessed how great and deadly they can when correctly motivated, especially when I have fought team SHDW in a secret war, along with my immortal rival Serafina. Believe me when I say this, there is nothing better than to have vengeance as a powerful motivator."

" _Why not?"_ the Commander asked happily, _"It'll spice this battle and provoking them again and again… is fun."_

"Do you believe that? As far as I remember, your faction is neutral. All you did is help make a war between worlds," Diabolos mentioned.

" _And it did bring you back from the dead. Of course you became their servants willingly as you were once a man,"_ the Commander said.

"That may be… but I am more than what I was last time," Diabolos said as a dark mist flowed through his armored duel disk.

" _Are you intending to challenge me at this time?"_ the Commander asked.

"What better way to acknowledge who you are than through a duel. Are you the one who will back down or accept like the master you once had," Diabolos said draw five purple cards.

"… _So be it then,"_ the Commander said with some hidden ire producing a duel disk on his left arm.

 **Diabolos: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Overdrive Teleporter (Commander): 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

"I'll go ahead first," Diabolos said starting their meaningless game, "I play the Card Destruction to replace our hand!"

The two did so as Diabolos has a reduced hand of four cards.

"I then play Pot of Greed to draw two new cards," Diabolos said bringing back five cards in his hand, "I end my turn."

 **Diabolos Hand: 5**

' _Wait, he's not playing anything?'_ Commander thought to himself, _'Normally every duelist would play something that's at least a card, but he's not playing anything other than two spells. He might be more intriguing than I expected.'_

" _I will take the next part,"_ Commander said drawing a card, _"I now summon the Silent Psychic Wizard!"_

A green portal appeared in front of the Commander as a soldier appeared in a figure of a white wizard holding a cybernetic lance. Gold highlights on its uniform and a navy blue on its pants and under the cape.

 **Silent Psychic Wizard**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: Psychic**

 **ATK/DEF: 1900/0**

" _On the turn this wizard is summoned, I can banish Psychic Snail from my graveyard,"_ Commander said sending the latter monster to another portal, _"And now I shall attack you directly!"_

With Diabolos wide open, Commander's Psychic jumped up and stabbed him directly at the heart, but Diabolos looked at it, not even feeling the damage the monster tried to bring.

 **Diabolos: 4000-2100**

One of Diabolos' cards glowed purple as a sword slashed away at the opposing monster. The silent monster landed on his back as he and the Commander watch something come out of their temporary enemy's hand.

An armored entity cloaked in black with a red tasset held on the armor. Long spiked red hair pulled back and a black faceless mask covering the face, except the mouth. Wrist blades curved back and a black sword sheathed behind its hips.

 **Gorz the Emissary of Darkness**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 7**

 **Type: Fiend**

 **ATK/DEF: 2700/2500**

"Because I took damage with no cards to control, I can summon Gorz the Emissary of Darkness directly from my hand. Since I took battle damage this turn, I can summon one Emissary of Darkness token on your side of the field!" Diabolos explained as a mirrored glass version of Gorz appeared to the Wizard.

 **Emissary of Darkness Token**

 **Attribute: Light**

 **Level: 7**

 **Type: Fairy**

 **ATK/DEF: 1900/1900**

" _Very well then. I place two cards face down and end my turn,"_ The Commander concluded.

 **Commander Hand: 3**

"Now then," Diabolos said drawing, "Since I used Card Destruction to send many of my dark monsters from my hand to the graveyard, I special summon Dark Armed Dragon!"

A dark portal came forth near Gorz as a muscled arm showed up before the portal revealed the creature. A spiked dark dragon with a squared maw roared in the room, wielding armor with spikes as it glared at its enemy with red eyes.

 **Dark Armed Dragon**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 7**

 **Type: Dragon**

 **ATK/DEF: 2800/1000**

' _Impressive. Two level 7 monsters without using spells, traps, or a necessity of Pendulum cards,'_ Commander commented at the dark powerhouses.

"Now to begin! Gorz, attack your glass counterpart!" Diabolos ordered as his servant destroyed the token with relative ease from his sword.

 **Commander: 4000-3200**

"And Dark Armed Dragon, destroy the Silent Psychic Wizard," Diabolos said creating a second attack.

The dark dragon roared as its claws glowed pure white. Swing its claws down, two slashing waves head directly to the monster was slashed into four pieces and exploded before their eyes.

 **Commander: 3200-2300**

" _Silent Psychic Wizard's ability activates,"_ Commander activated, _"When it leaves the field, I can special summon the monster used to the banish effect! So come out Psychic Snail!"_

A large human-sized snail appeared in front of Diabolos. Schemed in purple with a golden yellow underbelly with human arms stretching from its neck. The spiral shell had yellow orbs glow yellow as electricity surged around the snail's body.

 **Psychic Snail**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: Psychic**

 **ATK/DEF: 1900/1200**

"I place two cards face down and end my turn," Diabolos concluded his turn.

 **Diabolos Hand: 2**

 _Something isn't right,'_ Commander thought as he drew, _'He took a blow to bring out Gorz and brought out Dark Armed Dragon. If he used Dark Armed Dragon's ability, he could've destroyed my snail with no effort at all. Why would he give me a chance to counterattack? Looks like I can find out what is his true intentions by this one duel.'_

" _I activate Emergency Teleport from my field! With it I can special summon a level three or lower Psychic monster, but it must be banished at the end phase. I summon forth from my deck Hushed Psychic Cleric!"_ Commander said summoning a monster.

Another white uniformed psychic came in next to the snail. He had gray dreadlocks, a visor covering his eyes, a wire connected to his left wrist to the staff, and a blue ball of energy connected to the staff. Unlike the Wizard, the Cleric is white and purple.

 **Hushed Psychic Cleric**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Level: 3**

 **Type: Psychic**

 **ATK/DEF: 0/2100**

" _On the time he is summoned or special summoned, I can change it into defense mode,"_ Commander explained the first effect, _"Then I shall use his ability to send one card from my hand to the graveyard and banish a Psychic type monster from my graveyard. I banish Esper Girl and then use another monster from the graveyard. By deleting a level from Psychic Snail, I can special summon Level Eater in defense mode!"_

The large snail stiffened in pain as a large bug with a star jumped up and land directly next to the Cleric.

 **Psychic Snail: 4-3**

 **Level Eater**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 1**

 **Type: Insect**

 **DEF/ATK: 0/600**

" _Now I normal summon Psychic Commander!"_ Commander said summoning out a green robotic officer riding a hovering tank with six floating panels to keep it afloat.

 **Psychic Commander**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Level: 3**

 **Type: Psychic**

 **ATK/DEF: 1400/800**

" _Now I shall tune Psychic Commander with Hushed Psychic Cleric and Level Eater!"_ Commander said making a synchro summon, _"Now watch and bear witness as I synchro summon Psychic Lifetrancer!"_

A beautiful pale green woman appeared with a blue dress and thigh-length hair. But her left side is made of cybernetics. A robotic gauntlet twice the size of her arm and a robotic leg almost similar to the fleshy counterpart. What was interesting is that she has an attachment on her head with antennas. Looking at it, Diabolos almost remind himself of General Ironwood and wondered what he would think when there's someone like him.

 **Psychic Lifetrancer**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Level: 7**

 **Type: Psychic**

 **ATK/DEF: 2400/2000**

" _First, Cleric's ability activates! When he leaves the field, I can summon a banished Psychic directly to the field. Come forth Esper Girl!"_ Commander continued summoning another monster.

A small girl with two buns appears near the psychic cyborg in midair. She held a scepter with the tip being a generator continuously producing energy.

 **Esper Girl**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Level: 2**

 **Type: Psychic**

 **ATK/DEF: 500/300**

" _Then the girl's effect now activates! I now banish the top card of my deck face down. Now I tune Psychic Lifetrancer with Esper Girl to summon another monster… the Hyper Psychic Blaster!"_ Commander continued.

In place of the psychic cyborg comes a taller monster. An armored soldier appeared made most of white and green armor. Two sheathed wings sit still behind it as a white visor covered its entire face. The signature weapons of this monster was two bulky hand cannons designed to destroy its enemies.

 **Hyper Psychic Blaster**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Level: 9**

 **Type: Psychic**

 **ATK/DEF: 3000/2500**

" _When Esper Girl is sent to the graveyard, the face down card that was banished is now added to my hand,"_ Commander reached in the portal and looked at the mysterious card, _"I now play my snail's effect. By paying 800 life points, I can have Psychic Blaster gain an additional attack, but at the cost of the snail losing the privilege to attack!"_

 **Commander: 2300-1500**

" _Now Psychic Blaster attack his dark monsters!"_ Commander ordered the soldier.

The armored soldier aimed directly at the two monsters and placed a flurry of bullets directly at them as they shattered into dust. Diabolos didn't so much as flinch when he saw them gone, but then clicked a button on his duel disk.

"I activate Miracle's Wake to summon out Gorz from the dead!" Diabolos countered as his monster appeared to his side.

 **Diabolos: 2100-1600**

" _I place card face down and activate my other face down, Psychic Trigger! By banishing Esper Girl and Hushed Cleric, I can draw two more cards!"_ Commander said drawing two cards, _"I end my turn."_

 **Commander Hand: 4**

"My turn," Diabolos drew and inspected it, "I activate the Swords of Concealing Light!"

Dark swords came down from the celling as they glowed menacingly around the Commander's two monsters. They began to scream as they are then placed face down in defense mode.

"As long as this card remains on the field, those monsters can't change their battle positions. But this card only lasts until the second standby phase. Gorz, take this opportunity to strike his Psychic Blaster!" Diabolos lunged his hand ordering the only monster to attack.

Gorz then charged forward and forced the card face up. With that, Gorz then hacked at the Blaster's head as it detonated.

" _I activate the Psy-Curse trap card!"_ Commander countered, _"When a monster of mine was sent to the graveyard by battle, I can destroy Gorz and you take damage equal to Psychic Blaster's level multiplied by 300!"_

The trap erupted and blasted a wave of energy directly at Gorz. But the ambush just passed through the monster as the Commander sees his trap card slashed from invisible means.

"And I counter with Dark Illusion! When a card targets a dark monster, it is negated and destroyed!" Diabolos said as the trap exploded, "I'm only putting a card down to end my turn."

 **Diabolos Hand: 1**

' _Why? Why would our most gifted creation just sit idly by just to wait for an opportunity? Is he doing this to see how my deck works or just stalling to gain duel energy?'_ Commander thought looking at him and Gorz, _'No… this entire duel must be representing the intentional plan for the battle against the Signers. He wanted me to gain a major advantage just so he could not only see how it works, but find a weakness in my strategy. If this theory is correct, then the Immortals losing and the strike on Pyrrha was all intentional. My Hyper Psychic Blaster was the strongest of the normal Psychic synchro monsters and in a way Pyrrha Nikos was the best fighter to exist in Remnant. So in this case, he's treating me like he was fighting the Signers in the battle.'_

The Commander then drew a card and saw a card he likes.

" _I now summon Grapple Blocker!"_ The Commander spoke out.

Coming forth in front of Diabolos is a mutant with purple and gold scheme. Large tentacles emerged from behind its back as yellow orbs appeared throughout the body, including on the suckers.

 **Grapple Blocker**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: Psychic**

 **ATK/DEF: 1200/2000**

" _Thanks to his power, Grapple Blocker can stop Gorz from attacking again,"_ Commander explained as his monster wrapped the fiend in its tentacles.

"But you must pay 500 life points at your end phases," Diabolos pointed out.

" _A good price to keep your favorite fiend at bay. I place a card face down and end my turn,"_ Commander concluded.

 **Commander Hand: 3**

 **Commander: 1500-1000**

"My turn," Diabolos drew as he inspected it and in his helmet, red eyes opened wide at the sight before facing the Commander, "I place a card face down and end my turn."

 **Diabolos Hand: 1**

" _What, you got a bad draw?"_ Commander asked drawing, _"Before I do anything, I activate the Psychic Overload trap card! With it, by returning three Psychics from my graveyard to my deck, I can draw two new cards. So I return the Hushed Cleric, Esper Girl, and Psychic Commander."_

The cards flew back to the deck as it then began to shuffle. A trace of purple glow came from the Commander's visor as the deck glowed purple as well. Two cards at the top of his deck was purple as he drew them out.

" _Now I play Monster Reborn to resurrect my Psychic Blaster!"_ Commander immediately activated as his monster reappeared, _"Then I shall summon forth another Silent Wizard!"_

The same wizard came forth as there are four monsters on the field.

" _I now activate Life Rejuvenation! Thanks to this mere card, I gain a thousand life points equal to all the face up Psychic monsters on the field! So I gain three thousand life points,"_ Commander activated as green energy glowed around his body.

 **Commander: 1000-4000**

' _It's here,'_ Diabolos thought looking at the Commander's field.

In his mind, he is imagining the enemies he would have to duel soon. One blink, he sees Ruby with the three Stardust Dragons. Another showed Jaune and the different variations of Red Dragon Archfiend. One more blink showed Weiss and her Ice Barriers. He can see the same formation that turned the tides of the duel.

" _Looks like your face downs are nothing but a ruse,"_ Commander commented, _"All the more that this victory will taste sweet. Now charge Psychic Blaster! Make sure that his puppet stays down!"_

The monster nodded as it raced to Gorz and began making a barrage of bullets.

"I activate my trap, Enchanted Javelin! With it I shall increase my life points equal to that of Hyper Psychic Blaster!" Diabolos countered as a lance appeared in front of him and began siphoning the monster's energy.

 **Diabolos: 1600-4600**

" _But you'll still take damage!"_ Commander yelled out.

"I know," Diabolos said as he clicked a button.

All of a sudden, the monsters found themselves being abruptly off from the ground as the psychics try to telekinetically levitate in place, as well as the snail that was placed face down. With it happening, Hyper Psychic Blaster's attack missed with the bullets missing their mark as Gorz managed to stay down by shoving his sword on the ground.

"I activate Zero Gravity! Thanks to this, all our monsters positions are now changed," Diabolos activated.

" _Let me guess, you've been watching all the duels that transpired and brought forth a deck that can beat this scenario,"_ Commander guessed.

"Precisely as you said," Diabolos confirmed.

" _Fine then I'll place two cards face down and end my turn,"_ the Commander concluded.

 **Commander Hand: 2**

"I draw," Diabolos drew as the dark swords shatter, "First I play Card of Sanctity for us to draw till we have six cards in our hand!"

 **Commander and Diabolos Hand: 6**

"Next I activate my face down Reckless Greed! With it I shall draw two new cards at the cost of skipping two draw phases!"

" _Why would you do that? You would risk everything on this mere turn,"_ Commander questioned.

"If it is one thing I have learned from watching their duels, it's to take even the greatest of risks," Diabolos said viciously drew, "Excellent! I will place two cards face down! I will then equip Gorz with Bow of Ceal!"

Gorz then grabbed the bow as dark energies surged on with Gorz secretly grinning.

 **Gorz: 2700-1700**

' _Looks like I'll have to use my face downs,'_ Commander thought seeing the monster attacking.

"I activate the Forbidden Lance from my hand!" Diabolos immediately said, "By losing 800 attack points, Gorz is immune to your spell and traps!"

 **Gorz: 1700-900**

The card from his hand shot dark arrows directly at the face downs, stabbing directly on the floor and left them useless as Gorz struck the Commander down with a dark arrow.

 **Commander: 4000-3200**

" _I can still recover from that,"_ Commander yelled out.

"No you won't. I now activate my last quick-play spell, Berserker's Soul," Diabolos activated, "I can only activate this card when the direct damage is at least 1500 or less. Then by discarding my entire hand I will give Gorz a new power!"

Red energy surged around Gorz as rage enveloped his senses and then bring forth a shrieking roar. The anger and fury in the Duel Monster made Diabolos' skin crawl. No mere human nor Faunus could have the same wrath as the monster.

"Now I must draw from my deck for a monster card and if it is, I must discard it so that Gorz can deal 500 points of effect damage! And I can keep on going until I draw a spell or a trap card!" Diabolos said, "So let's see!"

Diabolos drew a card and then showed it to the stunned Commander, "It is Dark Horus!"

Gorz roared as the monster bypassed the Commander's monster and sliced directly at him, making the Duel Monster struggled from the attack.

 **Commander: 3200-2700**

"Now again!" Diabolos drew again as he showed, "Dark Grepher!"

Gorz struck the Commander again, but this time the strike made him stagger.

 **Commander: 2700-2200**

"Again!" Diabolos shouted, but only this time he's enjoying himself, "Armageddon Knight!"

Gorz struck this time with both his wrist blades.

 **Commander: 2200-1700**

"Again!" Diabolos yelled louder as he drew, "Card Guard!"

The Commander this time yelped in pain as he held his chest with his hand.

 **Commander: 1700-1200**

' _What's going on? He isn't the monotonous monster anymore. Is the duel that gratifying or is something awakening inside him,'_ the Commander wondered.

"Once more!" Diabolos yelled getting his attention, "Dark Hunter!"

Gorz developed a dark arrow in his hand as he stabbed it at the Commander's heart.

 **Commander: 1200-700**

The Commander was now kneeling down, taking an actual breather when he was struck six times. He then chuckled himself at the sudden development. He and the Earthbound Immortals crafted a mere beast to serve the purpose of their goal, yet here he is, being beaten by the very creation they worked effortlessly on. However, there was something inside of Diabolos… something that was once lost is now returning to him.

Diabolos looked to his hands and sees his dark red aura again. From feet to hands, he actually felt more alive. How long has it been since his emotions were vanished and his false mask kept for allies and foes. He can actually feel something back in him. Something that once made him feel… human. He hasn't felt this way for a millennia.

"After all these years… I have never felt so alive," Diabolos said watching himself clench his fists in excitement, "My ambition, my motivation, and my personal goals. Everything is coming back to me like a massive tsunami."

" _If that is so, then you must've remembered your lost memories,"_ The Commander spoke out.

"Yes. I always thought the Earthbound Immortals have robbed it away when they brought me back. But playing Berserker's Soul made me feel whole again!" Diabolos laughed a laugh that echoed in the room, "To think all it took was Ruby Rose and you who reenacted the Signer War to recompose my own entity. I have never felt better in my entire life. I'm tanned, rested, and ready to fight humanity again!"

" _I'm so glad that this duel had helped you reawaken yourself!"_ Commander said liking the new approach of this creature's sudden rebirth, _"But perhaps you would like to continue when we finish this?"_

"Oh you're right! I almost forgot! But to be honest my dear friend, I have already won!" Diabolos said drawing two cards, "The Dark Crusader and another Armageddon Knight!"

Gorz now continued to bring the final blows as the Commander's life points was now shaved to nothing.

 **Commander: 700-200-0**

" _Guess that's done and over with,"_ the Commander said brushing his coat of any dirt as the holograms disappeared, _"But I'm curious, why are you so willing to fight the very enemy that had ended you?"_

"Simple really. Humanity has always been something so unique and fresh, unlike the simpletons of the machines and Grimm," Diabolos started, "At first I let them do as they please, seeing them evolve and challenge everything that transpired in the world. So much emotion, so much mayhem! You can never believe how interesting they can really be. But when they ended up stopping because their own selfish drives, I became one of the very things to get them back up again. Even if it meant the countless lives that were lost in the years of constant warmongering."

Diabolos continued as he walked to his throne.

"Now I that have returned, my comeback will light the worlds on fire! And soon, everyone will acknowledge that I have returned," Diabolos then counted the names he was given, "The Lord of Dark Alchemy, Creator of the Hybrids, the Nemesis of Humanity, War Enthusiast, the Slayer of the Gods of Light and Darkness, and more importantly…"

Diabolos sat on his throne as his hand conjured an orb of red energy.

"The Antithesis of Aura," Diabolos finished his titles as he crushed the orb.

* * *

The remaining towers that have been active since the start began to surge to more energy becoming blood red. The sky that holds the entire battlefield changed to pitch black as red lightning surged around constantly. Every huntress, huntsman, and Freelancers looked up, not liking the sudden change of scenery. Then almost suddenly, the islands began to groan as most of it began to explode and crumble to the oblivion below.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Haldrana and Yang yelled on different islands as they went for safety.

Every person on both sides of the war began to scream at the sudden attack. The heroines began racing through the crumbling islands to reach the some stable grounds. Jaune and Red were forced to watch it all happen from the skies as they could hear the screams of surviving clones and Grimm falling to their demise as on the places that have crumbled began to form a black and red fog. Emerging out of them were shadowed gray forms of Grimm and clones with white dots as eyes roaring to the skies began to march. Then three roars came out as it spells doom on those at Remnant. Three Grimm Dragons took to the air and began to fly to the remaining towers, spawning various types of Shadow Grimm on the changed battlefield.

* * *

"Our hands have been drenched in the many pools of blood for a long time my friends. The huntsmen, huntresses, and Freelancers coming to face us doesn't even matter at all. In fact, I actually welcome it," Diabolos said as the Commander laughed and clapped at him as the room shook.

" _This is purely spectacular! I can't wait for what happens next in store for us!"_ Commander continued to laughed, _"So, shall we continue this beautiful war?"_

"Yes… this war will continue," Diabolos said in agreement.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **Narrator: With all that transpired with the victories of our heroes, the enemy now begins to change the tide of battle. Ruthless and unrelenting, Diabolos and the Commander now prepare to bring death to all. Next time on RWBY Dawn of Duel Monsters: Signer War Part 7, Ragnarok. What better glory than to fight and die in battle?**

 **See you guys later or if ever.**


	35. Ch 28 Signer War Part 7

**2/1/2018**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to Monty Oum (RIP) and Takahashi Kazuki respectively.**

 **Before you read this, PLEASE allow me to say that I have asked for these characters to appear in my story.**

 **Thankfully, MaxGundam1998 has given me permission to use the defeated Grimm duelists for this part, since he said in his current chapter that I and he plan to do a crossover.**

 **Oh and I have a response for the reviews.**

 **CT7567Rules: Yes the armaments in Token and the Doppelganger in the armory are from the UNSC and Covenant. Although I am still thinking on who will have the Black Luster Soldier.**

 **MaxGundam1998: I will mention the Pendulum monsters, just after this chapter.**

 **Without any ado, here is Chapter 28, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Narrator: Previously on Dawn of Duel Monsters, Weiss Schnee found her other self when she landed. While they met up and began working together, Weiss defeated the dark fish out of the water and froze it stone cold. As the tower fades in Reverse Remnant, Cinnabar made a mayhem on Ruby's world as its power and mind grew strong fighting the huntsmen and huntresses. At Reverse Remnant, Diabolos regained his personality by dueling the Commander as he let out a devastating force on all the islands as they crumbled and left his enemies in shock._

* * *

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh Theme)**

 **[Ruby's symbol appears on top as Ruby Rose stays in the middle as she then separated, one with her innocent self on the left, while the right is Stardust facing right]**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **[Ruby's shadow shifts as it becomes Stardust Dragon with his amber eyes glowing]**

 **(Your move!)**

 **[Ruby's astral body flies in the vacuum of space as thousands of cards fly around her like an atom with giant beasts breathing fire and ice]**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **[Thunder clashed as monsters pour out from the land, sea and air. Zombies abruptly come up from the graveyard. Volcanoes erupted as Grimm ran to avoid their molten death. Multiple creatures came out and attack the city of Vale. Team JNPR attempt to fight off a giant T-rex as Yang is surrounded by raptors. In the skies, Weiss and Blake were trying to fight a green legless dragon in the Bullhead but was being trapped by lightning bolts. Ruby and Jaune then fall into a large portal as they called their friends for help.]**

 **(Your move!)**

 **[Ruby faces off a man in dark armor as she flows show bright red while the man in dark armor flows black and white. The camera then shows the man in dark armor on his throne while cards surround him like a shield. The scene switches to show a piece of armor fall off to reveal a small black pupil in its blood red eye.]**

 **(Ruby: It's time to du-du-du-du-dududududududuel!)**

 **[The camera shows Ruby's aura fluctuating while Ruby show stillness]**

 **[The scenes then switch as it shows Weiss's face as she poses, Blake's face while pulling out Gambol Shroud, Yang's face in her semblance as she poises a punch, Team JNPR, Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood, and Cinder with fire tracing her right eye]**

 **[The screen cuts to Ruby as she draws a card to the sky bolts of lightning comes from the card as it reveals Elemental Heroes on the right, Junk Warrior, Junk Destroyer, Junk Archer, Turbo Warrior, and Chevalier de Fleur to the left, and finally Star Eater emerged from a star appearing at the top.]**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

* * *

(Reverse Remnant)

The sounds of debris falling slowly continued as each island was reduced by merely three-quarters. The black and red fog appeared for their place as different Grimm now showed themselves, deforming the entire battlefield in just mere minutes.

During the sudden event, Jaune and Red, in his solid dragon form, observed everything from the safety of the skies taking everything in.

"I couldn't believe this Red!" Jaune said somewhat shaken to the core, "The islands just fell apart like they were unstable from the very beginning."

" _I don't think this is the work of the islands,"_ Red said with smoke breathing out of his mouth _, "This is more like our enemies' personal doing."_

"But why though? Why would they needlessly destroy most of it? Weren't we doing a better job trying to end this?" Jaune questioned.

" _We are… but I feel like while we are gaining the upper hand, they still have more resources than we thought,"_ Red guessed, _"But to know more, we'll have to keep fighting to find out. Let's see if Ruby and the others managed to survive."_

"Yeah," Jaune said fully agreeing with his partner as they soared to their destination.

While the two went to visit Ruby, she has been busy trying to scale the broken island without falling down. She tried really hard not to look down and focus on climbing up for her friends. As she continued to climb, she heard many of her soldiers heaving themselves up to safety like her. Ruby was close to the top, but a chunk of the rock she held on broke. Thinking quickly, she used her semblance to swiftly reach the top as she stretched her hand to the edge. However instead of touching the edge, she clasp Yang's reached hand as she was the one to catch her.

"Yang!" Ruby said happily as she was pulled to a hug.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" Yang asked concerned for her sister.

"I'm fine. Though that caught me off by surprise," Ruby said looking to where it was once a steady earth.

"I'm just glad that you're okay," Yang said with relief.

"But Yang, the soldiers were there too. What about them?" Ruby acted on her fellow allies.

"I manage to get as many as I could sis. I'm not that heartless," Yang said motioning to the soldiers nearby who are getting others from the cliff and checking their weapons.

Ruby sighed with relief on the news as the two now look to the fog that just appeared. They can hear the faint roars inside as they cautiously stepped away a few paces. Regrouping with the soldiers, the fog began to grow larger as it slowly followed them.

Near the edges of the ruined island where the fog touched, a singular claw landed directly on the solid ground. A large Ursa with prominent ears, long spikes at the end of the mask, and a more angular head appeared out of the fog. Black and red smoke emanated from its body as it roared on its position. Unlike the normal Grimm that had red eyes, this Ursa has white eyes. Beowolves came forth with the same characteristics as the Ursa snarled as some sniffed the air. The new Grimm looked to see their prey just close enough to them and began to stalk them.

"Alright, we should be going," Ruby said, "We don't have ships to fly out from here, but we are close to the tower."

Yang then heard a constant flapping in her ears as she looked up to the sky. She found herself looking at Red with Jaune in his hands. But why would Vomit Boy be here?

"Hey Jaune!" Ruby said looking up waving her hands.

"Get out of the way!" Jaune yelled as he jumped off with a sword in his hand.

"What's he doing?" Ruby asked as he sees him throw his sword.

The two followed the sword's path as it raced directly to an Ursa's neck, completely decapitating it as it faded to nothing. For the landing, he rolled on the last second and stood up near Yang and Ruby. He went to his sword as a Beowolf jumps to ambush him, but Ruby's quick thinking shot it down as Jaune held his sword.

Aware of the sudden Grimm strike, they all look to see streams of Grimm appearing out of the fog and began to march to their enemies.

"That's a lot of Grimm," Yang commented.

" _And more will come!"_ Red warned as he landed to the humans and unleashed a torrent of flames at the marching Grimm, vaporizing them into nothing.

The flames from Red Dragon Archfiend burned before they faded, but to a surprise of the huntsmen, more of these weird Grimm replaced them easily bravely marching forward.

" _I can do this all day, but we don't have time,"_ Red snarled, "Something is happening to the energy enveloping around here!"

"Eep!" Ruby squeaked as a bolt of red lightning almost hit her foot.

"Defensive formation! Strike and retreat!" Jaune ordered.

"Sir!" Ruby's band of soldiers said with salutes as they began forming a human-based wall in front of Ruby, Jaune, and Yang.

" _While our men hold the Grimm, I and Jaune will go shut the tower down,"_ Red said swiftly.

"Wait why?" Ruby quickly asked.

"Ruby… it's personal to me," Jaune said speaking to her as he looked to the tower, "Diabolos killed her in combat and the Immortals made her a pawn on their. As team leader… no as a friend, this is my responsibility. Red told me during our flight that the Immortals use both living and dead to serve them. And I intend to free her from their clutches."

When Ruby attempted to talk more into the subject, Grimm were heard from the far side getting closer and Red's snarling made it exactly clear that they will do it no matter the case.

" _Ruby,"_ Stardust called forth to her attention, _"I think it's better to let them. If I know those two, they will see it done with their own hands. Wouldn't you do the same for Weiss or Yang?"_

Stardust's words rang true for Ruby. She would do anything to be sure her friends and family are safe. Jaune is Pyrrha's teammate and wants to help her himself. But judging how dark the scene is getting, perhaps it's not the time for a prolong debate on who will save who.

"Okay I think it's best if we all go and help you," Ruby suggested.

"Yeah… I think that can work," Jaune agreed as his duel disk was brought to life.

"Hey guys! We're counting on you to hold the Grimm for a while," Yang yelled as she, Ruby, and Jaune went to the tower running.

"Yeah, no pressure here," a soldier spoke out, "No pressure at all."

The soldiers onward at the Grimm as their adversaries began charging at them with ramming speeds roaring at the top of their false lungs.

The three huntsmen and Red ran to the arena part as the gate behind them closes. In front of them, they had never expected something waiting in for them. Sitting before all of them in a red and gold throne was their friend Pyrrha, but wearing a different outfit. A red and gold dress similar to a wedding gown with the same duel disk Stardust and Red gave her. But as they walked closer to see her, they found the whiteness of her eyes replaced with darkness, but her original eye color still shined.

"I have been waiting for a long time. Why did it take you so long just to see me?" Pyrrha questioned resting her head on her hand.

"Pyrrha," Jaune spoke softly walking, "I'm so sorry."

"Why must you speak like she still lives? I inhabit her body now," Pyrrha spoke albeit in a darker tone.

" _Aslla Piscu,"_ Red growled out the name.

"All to see you again Red. Hard to believe we are reliving the same scenario don't you?" Pyrrha or the Immortal asked the demon dragon.

" _I can't say that this is hardly a surprise, you always tend to choose the people that I cared for as your pawns,"_ Red spoke.

"And it has worked to see your reincarnations' face of loved one enslaved to our will," Pyrrha said standing up inspecting her body, "And I have to say, for a mortal she was, she has a figure and decency to have any man desire her."

She then look to see Jaune's face as she saw his gritted teeth and clenched fists.

"Come now, no need to be angered Jaune. I am merely admiring the girl as you once saw her," Pyrrha spoke, "Perhaps you can join me in seeing everything she has to offer you," she then raised her right arm and licked from the shoulder to her revealed bicep.

A loud shot echoed in the room as a card-sized bullet nearly nicked Pyrrha's cheek and broke the top half of the throne she sat in.

"Do not EVER use Pyrrha like that," Jaune angrily threatened with duel disk in its gun mode, "Try to defile her body again and I'll…"

"Or you'll what, kill me? I possess everything she has to offer. Her secrets, her memories, and taken everything innocent within her. ALL of her," Pyrrha chuckled.

Yang and Ruby are just as infuriated when the Immortal possessing Pyrrha continued to gloat with pride. Yang's hair began to enveloped fire, while Ruby narrowed her silver eyes with anger.

Jaune was practically snarling inside his gritting teeth, just wanting to shut that monster up. The monster who had the arrogance to take his friend as if she's a mere toy for its amusement. How would it be easy for Jaune to just grab his sword and silencing that monster's ego?

" _The Immortal is just goading you Jaune. It wants to read your emotions and break you from the inside,"_ Red warned.

"I… know," Jaune said failing to keep his anger in check.

Pyrrha giggled at the human's emotion. The emotions the boy is setting off is enough to rile up even the nearest of Grimm to a frenzy. Then perhaps she could see more when they duel.

"I think our little talk should end here. Let's see how well you do in our shadow game," Pyrrha unleashed a series of black mist encircling the arena with purple fire spewing out on top.

"Oh I intend to win and get her back," Jaune settled up his duel disk viciously as he drew five cards.

 **Jaune: 4000**

 **Jaune's Hand: 5**

 **Pyrrha: 4000**

 **Pyrrha's Hand: 5**

"I think I shall start," Jaune declared, "First I activate the spell card known as Heat Wave! Until my next draw phase, neither one of us can summon any effect monsters! Now I summon Archfiend Soldier in attack mode!"

A hot aura spread around the area as they felt the heat. Sweat began to produce on everyone, except Red, as a monster leaped up from the portal and landed on a kneeling position. Standing upright, the monster wore a purple armor with spikes erupted on the elbows and knees. Laying still was its large pale green cloak with a vermillion underbelly. Within one of its hands was a curved sword similar to a large dagger. Oddly enough it had yellow eyes and its helmet had the horns on the sides like Red.

 **Archfiend Soldier**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: Fiend**

 **ATK/DEF: 1900/1500**

"I then play Shard of Greed and a face down. That's it for me!" Jaune finished.

 **Jaune Hand: 1**

"My turn Jaune," Pyrrha spoke in mockingly sweet tone, drawing her card. She looked down on her hand and grunted at the monsters.

" _Clever choice,"_ Stardust complimented, _"Because many of the monsters we use today tend to be effect monsters, summoning even the weakest effect monster can be difficult."_

"And it would buy Jaune time to finish this quick!" Ruby said happily that the duel moving faster than hers.

"As good the card is, maybe they could tone down the heat," Yang said waving her hand on her neck, "I'm already hot as it is."

"I summon Gladiator Beast Andal!" Pyrrha summoned forth a normal monster.

Coming before all was a black bear standing on two paws with purple armor the covered his arms, feet, and chest. Its left eye was slashed, making it a one-eyed bear warrior.

 **Gladiator Beast Andal**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: Beast-Warrior**

 **ATK/DEF: 1900/1500**

"Did you really think I would be that blind Red? This girl's deck you gave her is extremely powerful to rival those of her friends. Not every once in a while that I would be playing this deadly deck that was built by you," Pyrrha said smiling.

"Uh Stardust, what is he- I mean she talking about?" Ruby asked her dragon partner.

" _The Gladiator Beasts are powerful warriors who fight in and out of the battlefield. Whenever a Gladiator finishes a battle or survived one, it can swap with another Gladiator Beast from the deck and by doing so activates its secret ability. Due to that its countless swapping can benefit anyone to victory,"_ Stardust explained the power of Gladiator Beasts.

"But why would she say Red build it," Yang asked curiously.

"… _I designed it that so that it can be capable of facing decks similar to yours or Weiss'. In case we would face someone aggressive or uses a lock down deck, Pyrrha and the Gladiator Beasts would be able to pierce through what the others can't,"_ Red explained.

"And now I get to use it directly on your partner. Oh how fun it is when fate isn't without irony," Pyrrha said with a smile.

Jaune growled with annoyance before Red telepathically spoke in his mind.

' _I wouldn't worry about it Jaune. She may be using it, but the woman within is still a new duelist for all things considered. Why don't we show her our power with our cards, rather than our emotions,'_ Red telepathically spoke.

' _I couldn't agree more,'_ Jaune thought calming down.

"To continue with my turn, I'll put two cards face down and activate my own Shard of Greed," Pyrrha continued almost mimicking Jaune's, "Now it is your turn."

 **Pyrrha Hand: 2**

"Let's see," Jaune drew a new card as his spell card shines, "First I'll bring back an old friend of mine, the Dark Resonator!" He summoned one of his previous tuners.

 **Dark Resonator**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 3**

 **Type: Fiend**

 **ATK/DEF: 1300/300**

"Now I tune my two monsters to synchro summon… Chaos King Archfiend!" Jaune declared.

Summoned before them is a mouthless demon holding the appearance of a starved human. Organic blades protrude the wrists and back as they were traced with fire. On top of the yellow face was magma burning dark as its hair.

 **Chaos King Archfiend**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 7**

 **Type: Fiend**

 **ATK/DEF: 2600/2600**

"But I'm not stopping there! I will now begin attacking your monster! Go Chaos King!" Jaune shouted.

Chaos King clenched its fists as it flew directly at the one-eyed bear and ready to slash down with its fiery blades.

"I activate my trap, Half or Nothing!" Pyrrha countered, "With this trap card, you must either half your monster's attack or end this battle here and now!"

"I'm going all the way!" Jaune declared as his monster flew faster.

The trap card pulsed directly at the monster as a white aura envelopes it.

 **Chaos King Archfiend: 2600-1300**

"Do something Jaune! Your monster's going to be destroyed!" Ruby shouted with concern.

Andal roared in defiance as it charged directly at his opponent with ramming speeds. As the two slashed each other and stopped, they didn't budge. However a surprise happen to all except Jaune as Andal roared and exploded into shards.

"What? How did your monster survive?" Pyrrha asked demanding questions.

"I didn't just take the risk of halving monster's points for nothing! So before they clashed, I activated an ability that only a few cards can do," Jaune explained, "Chaos King Archfiend has a powerful effect that can swap Andal's attack and defense points!"

"But Andal's new attack points would still be higher by at least 200 points!" Pyrrha pointed out.

"True, that's why I quickly activated my face down card known as Rush Recklessly! Which in turn grants Chaos King 700 extra points!" Jaune said.

Pyrrha made a small angered face at Jaune as her life points fell a bit.

 **Chaos King Archfiend: 2000**

 **Pyrrha: 4000-3500**

"That ends my turn," Jaune finished.

 **Jaune Hand: 1**

"Let's see how well you handle this," Pyrrha drew as she inspected the card, "I activate the Gladiator's Respite! By sending Alexander and Spartacus from my hand to the deck, I get to draw a new hand of three cards!"

Pyrrha did so as a shadowy mist enveloped on the deck as it shuffled for her as she gets three new cards.

"Much better," Pyrrha commented, "I place a card face down and a monster face down."

 **Pyrrha Hand: 1**

"Then I guess it's my turn," Jaune drew, "Since two turns has passed, I sacrifice Shard of Greed for two new cards!"

The card had a second light before it exploded before them as Jaune got two extras.

"I summon Lancer Archfiend!" Jaune summoned forth.

Leaping from behind Jaune was a purple armored monster with gold highlights. Two large lances acted as its hands, a skull helmet with a golden horn protruding at the back of the head, and inside was covered in shadows with red eyes shining out.

 **Lancer Archfiend**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: Fiend**

 **ATK/DEF: 1600/1400**

"Time to fight! Chaos King, attack that face down monster!" Jaune commanded as the monster jumped up, "With Lancer Archfiend on my field, I can grant Chaos King the ability to do piercing damage!"

Lancer Archfiend placed the tips together and shot a purple beam at Chaos King's right arm. The arm was then cloaked in fire as it transformed into a large fire drill.

"Okay… that is awesome," Yang commented at the sight.

Pyrrha watched it begin to descent on her face down with a nonchalant look. When the timing was right, she smirked and countered.

"I activate a monster's effect from my hand," Pyrrha swiftly made her move, "When my opponent prepares an attack, I can discard Sphere Kuriboh from my hand and force it in defense mode!"

Pyrrha threw the card out as a small orb monster with small claws race to the charging monster. The result was an explosion with Chaos King falling down on one knee.

"In that case, I'll use Lancer to fight off your monster!" Jaune said unshaken from the effect.

His said monster leapt for Chaos King as it drove the lances down. But several small hexagonal shields appeared and knocked it back, shoving the monster to crash on its back.

 **Jaune: 4000-3500**

"What?" Yang and Ruby said in unison that the attack failed as Jaune took some damage.

The face down defense monster flipped up as it revealed its true form. A white armored, bipedal rhino with the same shields surrounding it like a moving force field.

 **Gladiator Beast Hoplomus**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: Rock**

 **DEF/ATK: 2100/700**

"The monster is Hoplomus with a defense of 2100! That's what happened to your attack!" Pyrrha said before smiling, "And you know what, we tied in life points!"

Jaune growled inside his mouth as he ended the battle phase.

"Now I activate Hoplomus's ability! Since it battled and survived, by sending him to my deck, I can special summon Secutor!" Pyrrha activated.

Hoplomus faded from all of them as Pyrrha's deck shined purple with a monster jumping out. Taking over the place of Hoplomus, is a bipedal reptile half the size of Ruby. It wore an aqua armor with two large cannons mounted on its shoulders.

 **Gladiator Beast Secutor**

 **Attribute: Wind**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: Reptile**

 **ATK/DEF: 400/300**

"Guess I'll end it now," Jaune groaned.

 **Jaune Hand: 3**

"Oh joy," Pyrrha said drawing a card before activating her Shard of Greed to draw two more, "I activate Secret Pass to the Treasures! Since Secutor has attack points less than a 1000, I can have him attack you directly!"

The small reptile roared while jumping into a small portal. Jaune, Ruby, and Yang looked around to where it went for a direct attack. The little monster appeared right in front of Jaune's face as it aimed both its shoulder cannons at Jaune. The blast launched Secutor back to his position, while Jaune staggered from the sudden strike.

 **Jaune: 3500-3100**

"Secutor's ability activates! After it battles, I can shuffle it back to my deck and bring out two Gladiator Beasts in its stead!" Pyrrha spoke out.

When Secutor disappeared, the shoulder cannons stayed behind to fire two beams up. Inside the beams, two monsters came out with the same characteristics. Bipedal fish with shell cannons on the shoulders with pink webbing on their hands and glider. Large pink lips for the mouth, yellow eyes, and long fins on the feet.

"Meet the two monsters known as Gladiator Beast Murmillo!" Pyrrha introduced.

 **2x Gladiator Beast Murmillo**

 **Attribute: Water**

 **Level: 3**

 **Type: Fish**

 **ATK/DEF: 800/400**

"Since they are special summoned by the effect of Secutor, they can destroy a face up monster. And I have two out!" Pyrrha explained.

The two monsters mirrored their moves as they sent slashing waves of water directly at Lancer and Chaos King. They have deep gashes on their forms as they then exploded into shards.

"I place a card face down and end my turn!" Pyrrha finished.

 **Pyrrha Hand: 1**

"I draw!" Jaune said looking at his new hand, "I activate Graceful Charity!"

He saw the three new cards and decided two to discard.

"Since you have monsters and I don't, I can summon Vice Dragon in attack mode!" Jaune summoned, "Since I summoned it without a tribute, its attack and defense is then halved!"

A portal appeared in front of Jaune as a purple, muscular dragon on two legs, arms, and green wings flew out roaring.

 **Vice Dragon**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 5**

 **Type: Dragon**

 **ATK/DEF: 2000-1000/2400-1200**

"Now I summon Dread Dragon!" Jaune summoned again.

Another dragon came forth, but smaller than Vice Dragon. The scaly dreadlocks on the head acted as an hourglass hat with a scrunched face where the small eyes are hard to see. The tan dragon even had a bulging stomach.

 **Dread Dragon**

 **Attribute: Fire**

 **Level: 2**

 **Type: Dragon**

 **ATK/DEF: 1100/400**

"Now I tune my dragons together to synchro summon a monster that can take care of my little problem! I synchro summon, Exploder Dragonwing!" Jaune declared bringing out the synchro dragon.

A new dragon appeared in an absurd form. A purple body on two legs with a sleek figure. The arms were three times the size of the legs, the head resembled a demonized lizard, and a huge lump on its back with orange wings attached as it roared with pride.

 **Exploder Dragonwing**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 7**

 **Type: Dragon**

 **ATK/DEF: 2400/1600**

' _That's a dragon? The thing is scarier than the Grimm that I fought,'_ Ruby thought slightly shivering at the sight.

The said dragon slightly turned its head, looking at the corner of its eyes for the female Signer as she found just out it heard her thought. It gave a look that said 'Excuse me? Would you like to die?'

' _I am very sorry!'_ Ruby swiftly apologized telepathically, now standing completely stiff.

"Hey Ruby, are you okay," Yang asked noticing her baby sister stiffen her posture.

"Oh no Yang! I am totally fine!" Ruby said with a forced smile and a thumbs up.

"Exploder Dragonwing, attack the right Murmillo with Tyrant Fireball!" Jaune commanded the malformed dragon.

The dragon inhaled so much air in its mouth before it unleashed a big fireball the size of a car.

"I activate the trap card, Waboku!" Pyrrha countered, "With this trap card, all battle damage is zero and my monsters are safe from battle!"

"Who said anything about battling?" Jaune questioned making Pyrrha confused.

A white barrier covered over the two monsters as the fireball continued its course. Instead of reflecting the fireball, the fire projectile punched through the barrier and destroyed the right Murmillo. Pyrrha was forced to cover herself with her arms as traces of fire burned her.

 **Pyrrha: 3500-2700**

"When the attack power of Exploder Dragonwing exceeds your monsters, he can destroy it automatically and you take damage equal to the attack of Murmillo!" Jaune explained his monster's effect, "I place two cards face down and end my turn!"

 **Jaune Hand: 1**

' _That's it Jaune, keep your focus all on me. There's a little surprise that we concocted together!'_ Pyrrha thought sinisterly.

* * *

Within the flying Dragon Ships soaring over the dark skies, Shae, Blake, and Haldrana looked at the outside with open doors. The cacophonous sounds of Grimm echoed on the islands.

"Just look at it," Shae said with melancholy, "It's like our world's dying right before our eyes."

"I think the word your looking for sis is the apocalypse," Yang uttered her comment, but agreed with Shae's statement.

"I'm thinking more of Judgement Day," Blake looked on with some horror within her eyes.

The sounds of the Grimm Dragons bellowed, circling around the black and red fogs covering most of what's left of the islands as black gunk oozes out of their skins and land on the islands. The dragons then went back to patrolling the skies, completely ignoring the ships they are in.

"Hard to believe that one man can do this in just a matter of moments," Shae deduced, "We may have won many times, but I think he was holding back his best weapons to strike us down."

"The keeping your hand close to the chest trick. Not our first time being placed in that situation sis," Haldrana spoke out.

The three continued to look on before they spotted something massive coming their way. It turned out to be RWBY and JNPR's ship soaring to them, but it looked like it went through an oven. Parts were falling apart, fires were still active on top, and some monsters were still active as patrol.

When the ships landed down, they were met with a weary trio composed of Antimony, Crow, and Fiona.

"What happened to you guys," Blake asked.

The three looked to each other before Crow spoke for them.

" _Let's just say that fog we fought was a bit challenging than we thought,"_ Crow said.

" _Never thought I would see a squad of Chthonian Emperor Dragons,"_ Fiona spoke out slightly panting with sweat on her forehead.

Crow and Fiona then looked to the dark atmosphere surrounding the islands with curiosity.

" _Looks like we missed quite a party,"_ Crow commented.

" _I'm more worried on what happened to the others,"_ Fiona spoke out with concern.

"Well the fact that four towers were shut down means that four Earthbound Immortals have been defeated. We should recuperate and begin assisting the others," Antimony spoke out his word.

"Yeah," Shae said with agreement.

Suddenly behind the trio, the dragon ships they used to escape the sudden change of scenery exploded before them.

"My ship!" the same female pilot yelled in utter despair.

The sudden explosions made Shae's ears jarring as she looked around. Unconsciously activating her semblance, she's looks around being in slow motion. Looking onward with her ears healing with her aura, she began to hear a song. A much distorted version of Jack-in-the-box heard over them as the fire then turned purple around them. A figure appeared out of the purple flames as it revealed itself. A black figure with black pants along with a belt with spikes. The front of the shoes had snake fangs sticking out, a chest armor resembling a mouth with an eye directly sticking in the middle, shoulder pads that resembled masks filled with agony, and a jacket with multiple red orbs. It had red eyes with black pupils, rows of sharp teeth like sharks, and long black hair extending toward the waist. For all things considered, it looked like a Human-Grimm Hybrid with a fetish for sharp things.

"Hello there!" the thing introduced itself.

Immediately in instinct, Haldrana aimed her gauntlets directly at it. With a mere flick of her fingers, gun barrels appeared on top of them and began to fire at it. A simple barrage hit it like a freight train with multitudes of explosions appearing when each bullet came in contact with the figure. After ten seconds of nonstop firing, Haldrana stopped as the barrels on her gauntlets smoked from the firing rate.

"Oh boy, that's gonna leave a mark," the figure said gruntingly standing up.

As Haldrana was about to prepare to strike again, Shae placed a hand in front of her to stop. Looking to her little sister, she nodded and stepped back.

"Who are you?" Shae demanded.

"I? I am Eddie Terror, the Nightmare of Huntsmen," it introduced itself.

"So I suppose that stunt was all on you?" Blake questioned.

"Oh of course! And I don't intend to let you out any further," Eddie said as purple lightning surged around the spikes.

The purple fire that came from the Dragon Ships then to develop a massive barrier around the large ship. Once it enveloped the entire thing, the ship went to a complete stop. Temporarily making most of the people lose their balance.

" _A temporal distortion field,"_ Dexter called out while flying back to them, " _Very impressive. How is it that someone like you manage to obtain this technology?"_

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Eddie shouted.

"What kind of hybrid is he?" Shae asked herself wanting to know about this crazy hybrid, "But I know what your game here is. We can't leave until you duel us?"

Eddie merely nodded.

"Fine then," Shae said as she activated her duel disk, "Let's just get this over with!"

"Wait that's it!? Aren't you even terrified of me?!" Eddie asked the girl.

"Please my sister is scarier than your emo look!" Shae barked.

"In that case… Let's start this show!" Eddie said drawing five cards.

"DUEL!" Shae and Eddie shouted.

 **Shae: 4000**

 **Shae Hand: 5**

 **Eddie: 4000**

 **Eddie Hand: 5**

"I'll start us off," Shae started, "I place two cards face down and end my turn."

 **Shae Hand: 3**

"That's it? I expected more of you," Eddie mocked drawing a card and looking at his hand, "Perfect! First I summon Edge Imp Saw from my hand!"

Appearing before all of them was a buzz saw with the teeth glowing green, facing forward with its flat side. Six band saws are placed vertically in between and two red eyes that glowed evilly.

 **Edge Imp Saw**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 3**

 **Type: Fiend**

 **ATK/DEF: 500/1000**

Blake shivered at the sight of the monster as it was giving a very bad vibe for her.

"I activate Edge Imp's ability! By discarding a Fluffal Bear from my hand to the graveyard, I can draw two cards. But I must pick a card and place either the top or the bottom. So I place this card directly at the top!" Eddie explained his actions.

"I hope you're ready with no monsters, because in my hand you will find your very demise," Eddie slowly chuckled.

"So instead of laughing, just play it already! We are in a war after all!" Shae spoke shaking her foot up and down impatiently.

"Aren't you at least curious on what I have in my hand?" Eddie asked.

"I'm more curious on how long you're making your move. Why don't you just shut up and play your pathetic strategy!" Shae said savagely.

' _Just what is she? She isn't even showing a sign of fear or excitement!'_ Eddie thought before playing, "Then I play the spell card known as Dark Fusion! Now I can…"

"We all already know about its effects! You can send any fusion material monsters from your field or hand to the graveyard to summon a Fiend type fusion monster. So just make your fusion summon already!" Shae quickly interrupted.

"Humph! Since you're impatient to meet the face of your death, I'll gladly do it! I fuse Edge Imp Saw with Fluffal Leo from my hand!" Eddie said being a bit irritated from the girl's rudeness.

The adorable toy lion with little wings and bandages on its legs appeared in a ghostly formed up next to the Edge Imp as the two flew to the air and merged together.

"Steel blades possessed by demons, become one with the fanged beast and show us a nightmarish form of horrifying power! I fusion summon, Frightfur Leo!" Eddie chanted.

The toy lion reappeared on the field, but its body began to shake. Its fluffy paws were ripped, revealing three red jagged claws on the arms. The back was torn open to show a yellow buzz saw tearing both sides of the body, yet holding together at the same time. The face then teared itself open to reveal a nightmarish lion face with a buzz saw on the head and seven white glowing blades attached in an asymmetrical pattern. With red eyes and black pupils, it gave an evil laugh as it assumed its combined form.

 **Frightfur Leo**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 7**

 **Type: Fiend**

 **ATK/DEF: 2400/2000**

"What kind of monster is that!?" Blake said a bit horrified.

" _That would be a Frightfur monster,"_ Crow explained, _"The monsters in general are mashed together with stuffed toy animals and demon-possessed cutting appliances."_

Blake couldn't help but feel disgusted at the summoning. Such cruel animal mutations are utterly despicable just like the mutations the Earthbound Immortals have done in making the Hybrids.

"Thanks to the power of Dark Fusion, Frightfur Leo can't be targeted by any card effects! So your face downs have no effect on it!"

"Are you sure of that?" Shae asked making Eddie look at her with some curiosity, "If you are so sure that my cards on the field can affect your monster then you are welcome to try and attack me."

"Are you that mad? My monster will blow away more than half your life points! Aren't you so much as afraid of my monster?" Eddie spoke out in disbelief.

"All I see is an object you rely on for your scare tactics. Compared to the Earthbound Immortal I dueled against, it's nothing more than the Grimm I slaughtered," Shae spoke out nonchalantly.

Eddie gritted his sharp teeth as the girl in front of her is just pissing him off more and more.

' _Just ignore her rants,'_ Diabolos' voice spoke in Eddie's mind.

Eddie's eyes look to the corner of his eye and saw a holographic figure of Diabolos visible only to him.

' _If you let her beat you down with mere words, then why would the Immortals have someone like you gain this second chance? Are you going to keep trash talking or duel according to plan?'_ Diabolos questioned.

' _Of course I want a second chance! Just you wait, I'll show you why I am the Nightmare of Huntsmen!'_ Eddie telepathically thought.

' _Actions speak louder than words Eddie Terror, so make your move!'_ Diabolos spoke before fading away.

"You're face down cards don't intimidate me one bit girly, so I'll just attack you directly!" Eddie declared proudly.

Frightfur Leo roared with anticipation as it charged at her with its claws extended to shred her. Then all of a sudden a deafening roar echoed as the monster brought its claws to the sides of the head to block out the noise.

"What!" Eddie said with surprise.

"My face down was Threatening Roar!" Shae revealed, "Your monster may not targeted by card effects, but it can be affected by cards that can hit every one of them with ease."

"Fine then. I'll just end my turn. I'm going to take pleasure in making you afraid!" Eddie finished.

 **Eddie Hand: 2**

"Let's see about that," Shae drew her card and looked at it, "Since I have no monsters on my field, I can special summon Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy!"

"Did you say hero?" Eddie questioned with anger.

Not any longer, a lanky monster appeared in front of Shae. A skinny, yet muscular, monster with pale green muscles, a lizard-like tail, sharp wings on its back, and two large head fins directly above its vermillion eyes **.**

 **Evil HERO Infernal Prodigy**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 2**

 **Type: Fiend**

 **ATK/DEF: 300/600**

' _Out of all the duels I will be in again is those blasted heroes!'_ Eddie thought, ' _But this is one is very different compared to the others. A hero that can be evil, wouldn't it be a supervillain?'_

Shae looked on at Eddie's confused expression and repeated the statement he made in her mind. Does it mean this guy fought them before? But by the looks of him, he's never seen her heroes before, so this could be an advantage for her.

"I hope you are ready for my next move, because it will hurt. By sacrificing Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy to the graveyard, I can tribute summon Evil Hero Malicious Edge!" Shae summoned out.

As the monster laughed while being sacrificed, a dark portal opened in front of them as a figure jumped out. The figure wore leather straps around it with spikes on each one. Sheathed wings on its back, a face completely covered by a large faceless mask, three claws erupting from its knuckles and an orange belt buckle with a diamond shape jewel.

 **Evil HERO Malicious Edge**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Level: 7**

 **Type: Fiend**

 **ATK/DEF: 2600/1800**

"Hold on! Your monster is a level 7! It takes two sacrifices to make it happen," Eddie stated while looking at the monster in awe as the outfit almost matches his.

"That's where you're wrong! Since you control a monster, while I have one, I can tribute summon him with only one monster!" Shae explained, "And since you're arrogant enough to not even place a face down, I'll attack! Malicious Edge, show him and Frightfur Leo how to really shred!"

Brining out its signature cards, Malicious Edge attacked the giant monster with rage. As the two monsters clashed, all of Leo's buzz saws were cut completely off. The monster then looked as his claws were cleaved off as its head and body were chopped into layers before exploding.

 **Eddie: 4000-3800**

"I think I'll finish with another face down! But since Infernal Prodigy was used for a tribute of a HERO monster, I can draw a card!" Shae ended with drawing a card.

 **Shae Hand: 2**

"Alright! I draw!" Eddie drew, "I'll start by summoning Kuribandit!"

A small ball shaped monster appeared covered in black fur. It had an eye-patch covering its left eyes, a yellow bandanna on the head, green claws and feet, and two sharp fangs.

 **Kuribandit**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 3**

 **Type: Fiend**

 **ATK/DEF: 1000/700**

"…That's actually adorable," Shae admitted.

"Why would he bring out such a weak monster," Blake asked, curious of what it'll do.

"Now I activate Kuribandit's ability! By sending him to the graveyard, I send the top 5 cards from my deck to graveyard. But if they happened to be spell or trap cards, I can add them to my hand," Eddie explained his monster's ability.

A portal below Kuribandit dragged it down to the graveyard as Eddie drew five new cards. When he looked at it, his smile grew big.

"There are three spells and traps I can collect!" Eddie declared, "So I now play Pot of Greed! To allow me to draw 2 new cards!"

"Great, now tell us something we don't know for once," Shae spoke out.

"Does she have to be this rude?" Blake asked Haldrana.

"We are in a war Blake. Since we are away from the fighting and that guy is holding us down, you can sympathize with my little sister for being rude. She just wants the duel to be done and finish this war," Haldrana shrugged, "And I would react the same way, just more capricious."

"Next I play the spell card, Frightfur Patchwork! Now I can add a Polymerization and one Edge Imp monster to my hand!" Eddie continued adding to seven cards in his hand, "Now I use Polymerization to fuse Edge Imp Chain and Fluffal Owl from my hand!"

His two cards glowed purple as they now swirl together.

"I fusion summon… Frightfur Sheep!" Eddie summoned out.

His monster appeared as a toy sheep with googly eyes, chattering teeth, yellow fur, two disks connected to the body by chains, and its back legs are composed of chain disks.

 **Frightfur Sheep**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 5**

 **Type: Fiend**

 **ATK/DEF: 2000/2000**

"Now take a load of my sheep's ability! When it battles a monster, you won't be activating any card effects until damage step! Go Frightfur Sheep!" Eddie ordered.

The sheep obliged his command by lunging its chain disks at Malicious Edge, but the latter merely sliced them away before bisecting the monster in half.

 **Eddie: 3800-3200**

Shae looked at the sudden with suspicion before she saw something in front of Malicious Edge. A portal opened up with a chain strapping around Edge's arm as Frightfur Sheep appeared out of the portal.

"How did it do that?" Blake asked with disbelief.

"Since Frightfur Sheep was destroyed in battle, I can automatically resurrect it to field and have it gain 800 extra attack points once per turn! So attack again Frightfur Sheep!" Eddie yelled.

 **Frightfur Sheep: 2000-2800**

The resurrected sheep now brought its disks down again, but this time it lead to having Edge's claws being broken and decapitated savagely.

 **Shae: 4000-3800**

"I'll end my turn with just a face down!" Eddie proudly spoke.

 **Eddie Hand: 3**

"I draw!" Shae drew her card, "I activate Graceful Charity! Now I get to have three new ones, but I must discard two!"

Shae looked at her cards and then send two monsters to the graveyard.

"Next I play the spell card known as Raigeki! This spell card allows me to destroy all your monsters in a cinch!" Shae activated.

A lightning bolt crashed from the sky on top with red lightning disintegrating the sheep into dust.

"Fool! Frightfur Sheep can be special summoned from being destroyed battle or by card effects, so all you did is make it even stronger!" Eddie pointed out as the sheep returned to the field fresh and powerful.

 **Frightfur Sheep: 2800-3600**

"Oh I know about that! That's why I'm activating Dark Calling!" Shae activated, "Here's how it works! This rare card can allow me a onetime chance of fusion summoning a monster by banishing its fusion materials from my hand or graveyard. And thanks to its effect, this card can also be used as Dark Fusion!"

"What!" Eddie said completely in shock.

"You heard me! So I now fuse Clayman and Sparkman from my graveyard in order to Dark Fusion summon… Evil Hero Lightning Golem!" Shae summoned out.

Shae's graveyard glowed gold and black as her monsters appeared in front of her before being absorbed into a small black hole. Emerging out was an intimidating version of Elemental Hero Thunder Giant. Unlike Thunder Giant, this monster was a bit leaner and diabolical. Jagged lightning bolts were on its shoulders and sides of the head, aqua-green armor, arm blades protruding back, and red orbs on the hands and chest. Mysteriously enough its face was covered in an ocean blue visor.

 **Evil HERO Lightning Golem**

 **Attribute: Light**

 **Level: 6**

 **Type: Fiend**

 **ATK/DEF: 2400/1500**

"Now I activate its effect! I can destroy one monster on the field and I choose your precious Frightfur Sheep!" Shae activated.

"But you're just making my Sheep even stronger!" Eddie shouted.

"For an intelligent hybrid, you are slow. Frightfur Sheep can only special summon itself once per turn, and it's already used up when I used Raigeki!" Shae insulted.

Lightning Golem clasped his hands together as he slowly pulled them away, while an orb of purple lightning. Then the monster grabbed the orb and tossed it directly at the sheep monster, making a massive explosion enough to rock the ship.

"Since you're out of monsters, my Golem will attack you directly!" Shae mercilessly said.

Lightning Golem flew directly at Eddie up close and personal. Instead of frying him with lightning bolts, he grabbed Eddie's face and gave a shock of his life. Eddie screamed so extremely loud it made Blake cover her ears as Lightning Golem released him and let Eddie fall on all fours.

 **Eddie: 3200-800**

"What's the matter Eddie, aren't you suppose to make me squirm in this duel?" Shae taunted, "Because all I see is pitiful excuse of a Grimm. Your Frightfur monsters could barely harm me and you boasted on how you will put terror in my eyes. You called yourself the Nightmare of Huntsmen? Don't make me laugh!"

"She really is being cruel isn't she? I know that Eddie guy is our enemy, but he doesn't need that much malice from her," Blake questioned pitying the Grimm duelist.

"She can be when she wants to. Even in card games her tactics are crueler than even me. And I like to win no matter what I do," Haldrana spoke for Shae, "But the truth is she's actually using psychological warfare."

Blake looked at her albeit confused.

"Shae tends to study her opponent by the smallest detail. With her semblance, her thinking process is a lot faster and can easily see in a way a normal huntress can't. How will they react? What will they do next? How sensitive are they? Since Grimm are usually drawn to negativity like despondency, anger or sorrow, she's believes that the Grimm side of Eddie will feed on it. So instead of expressing negative emotions, she's trying to use little emotion and berate the Grimm for his arrogance. Once in turn, she would make him infuriated enough to make more mistakes," Haldrana explained thoroughly.

"And she would use the hybrid's emotions against itself," Blake said almost impressed but scared that Shae can do this to her enemy.

"You're just as pathetic as the other Grimm, I'll place a face down to end my turn. Why don't you just end your turn already so that I can put you out of your misery," Shae said giving Eddie some pitiful mercy.

 **Shae Hand: 0**

"I don't need your stupid pity!" Eddie shouted getting up, "Because in my turn, I'm not playing anymore games!"

"Games? I'm not the one who uses plush toys to duel," Shae mocked.

"Just you watch!" Eddie viciously drew and looked at it, "I activate my face down, Fusion Reserve! By showing you Frightfur Bear from my extra deck, I can take one Fluffal Bear to my hand along with Polymerization!"

Eddie's graveyard shined as he grabbed his two cards.

"First I activate the continuous spell, Spell Absorption!" Eddie announced, "Each time a spell card is activated, I automatically gain 500 life points! Now I play Frightfur Sanctuary!"

The field on the ship began to alter as poles with green orbs sprouted from the steel. Erupting behind Eddie was a massive castle-like structure with blades erupting within. A spring monster sprouted at the near top with a smile and the building itself was layered. Honestly it looked like a psycho's version of an amusement park.

"In order to activate this card, I must discard a card from my hand and two Frightfur monsters. So I send Edge Imp Frightfuloid from my hand, Frightfur Saber-tooth, and Frightfur Wolf. Of course since I activated a spell, I gain 500 life points," Eddie said as a dark aura envelopes around him.

 **Eddie: 800-1300**

"I activate the spell card, Frightfur Fusion," Eddie activated, "By banishing Frightfur Leo, Frightfur Wolf, and Edge Imp Frightfuloid from my graveyard, I can fusion summon a monster!"

The sanctuary behind Eddie shined with a swirling portal appearing in front. Frightfur Leo showed himself with two monsters just as bizarre. The first was a large toy wolf bisected and stitched in the middle, two scissors hold the front legs, and red eyes appeared inside the wolf's mouth. Another was a bit innocent. Its abdomen is a ball of yarn, pencils stabbed in the chest, a glove and three blades acted as the shoulders, white with pink spots, and its eyes was covered by a ruined dog mask with the blue eye having some stuffing out.

 **Frightfur Wolf**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 6**

 **Type: Fiend**

 **ATK/DEF: 2000/1500**

 **Edge Imp Frightfuloid**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: Fiend**

 **ATK/DEF: 1300/1300**

"Unusual plaything possessed by demons! Destroy and root out of those who defy you! I fusion summon… FRIGHTFUR CHIMERA!" Eddie chanted as the monsters fused.

The ship shook as its haul breached behind Eddie. A humongous fusion monster with four yellow anvils as feet and three heads connected by mechanical joints. One is a pink teddy bear with yellow horns, the second head was a brown bean bag having sharp teeth, a blue eye, and two wrenches with horns, and the last head resembled something of an otter having multiple horns on an accordion-like neck.

 **Frightfur Chimera**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 8**

 **Type: Fiend**

 **ATK/DEF: 2800/2000**

Haldrana merely whistled at its physique commenting, "Quite a monster, I wonder if we will fight some Grimm looking like it at home."

"Haldrana, please no. I don't even want imagine one," Blake spoke to Shae's sister.

 **Eddie: 1300-1800**

"I'm not done yet! By using Monster Reborn, I resurrect Frightfur Sheep!" Eddie continued.

The doors of Frightfur Sanctuary opened as the sheep monster flew out and floated near Chimera with its original attack points.

"That thing again?" Shae said disgruntled that she has to fight it again.

"Now it is time to show you why I am the Nightmare of Huntsmen, Frightfur Chimera strike down that Lightning Golem!" Eddie yelled at his monster for the offense.

The monster responded by using the bear head spitting out a cartoonish missile at Lightning Golem, exploding directly on the spot.

 **Shae: 3800-3400**

"Whenever my Chimera destroys a monster by battle, I can control it with its attack points halved. Not only that, Frightfur Chimera gains 300 attack each time it possesses a monster," Eddie chuckled.

Shae looked with little to no discomfort as her fiendish hero jumps to Eddie's side with its visor darker than its ocean blue.

Blake thought it was painful for Shae to see the monster on Eddie's side, but to her surprise, she hardly looks fazed when her monster is taken from her.

"Now Frightfur Sheep, take revenge on the human that kept killing you!" Eddie ordered as his monster threw its saw disks at Shae.

Shae merely stood her ground and brought out her copy of Ruby's Crescent Rose to block the attack. To her surprise, the weapon kept good for her defense, but it shattered from the constant cutting from the saw disks. Shae staggered as she saw the remnants of her weapon fall to the ground lifeless. If Ruby were here, she would be utterly devastated by the sight of her weapon be destroyed this way. For Shae though, she saw it with some upset in her eyes as a good weapon was destroyed in such a heinous offense.

 **Shae: 3400-1400**

"Now it's time to face your monster, Lightning Golem attack your former master!" Eddie commanded the evil hero.

The Lightning Golem charged up its electricity again and threw an orb of lightning directly at Shae. Shae didn't as much as flinch when it was homing in on her. An explosion erupted as Blake covered her face with her arms.

"Ha-ha-ha! How is that? What happened to that pride you spoke with? Now you know the true power of Eddie Terror!" Eddie cackled.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Shae spoke in the clouds.

"Huh?" Eddie asked.

The clouds were then dashed away as they saw Shae unharmed and a card in her hand.

 **Shae: 1400**

"How!?" Eddie asked flabbergasted.

"It's simple, my face down card was none other than Defense Draw! The damage Lightning Golem would've given me was reduced to 0 and I get a card," Shae explained showing the card she just drew.

"You're just delaying the inevitable," Eddie spoke out placing a card face down, "Just finish your turn and I promise I will finish this quickly huntress."

 **Eddie Hand: 1**

Shae was silent when she was declared a huntress by the Grimm before her. With her card on her left, her right fist clenched tightly as teeth clenched just a bit.

"…Huntress? How you dare relate me to that pitiful title," Shae said with some anger, "All you did is make me mad. And now you made me want to finish this duel!"

"Do you really think you can defeat me with what I have on my field? Victory for you human is nothing short but futile!" Eddie argued to the girl.

"That maybe so, but you tend to forget what happens when you corner someone. You may think of strength, numbers, physical superiority, advantages, but you underestimate the most important element of all for huntsmen, freelancers, duelists, and many other living beings," Shae spoke out.

"And what would that be?" Eddie questioned the human on the losing end.

"The will to live," Shae answered, "You Grimm are so lax on how you are the dominant power on any world of Remnant and the mission to annihilate humanity as a whole, you never understood what it means to live. When there are times that you would see death before your very eyes, you would then understand what it means to value life, for a few others or yourself."

Shae stood up straight and faced Eddie.

"Though you are a Grimm duelist, I have killed your kind before," Shae spoke coldly, "Here in Reverse Remnant, peace and war evolved us beyond imagination. Every kingdom has equivalency of wealth and power, technology and biology grow exponentially, every person granted more power, every single struggle just to survive… just make us grow stronger than even the Grimm. And the Grimm here, are nothing more than a bunch of endangered species."

Shae's eyes narrowed down at Eddie with superiority.

"You and many others such as terrorists, bandits, extremists all will face only one thing that we do to traitors. And traitors… die ignominious deaths. Always," Shae spoke colder with a dark tone.

Blake's skin shivered when Shae made such a declaration. Was the times here in Reverse Remnant that destructive and dangerous? She couldn't help but wonder if this team of Shae's was doctrine here in such a cruel way. Now she wonders if her own self here was devoted to such a destructive path.

"That's… really dark. And I'm a Grimm," Eddie said with some discomfort, "But what can you do huntress?"

"Oh I'm not a huntress, I'm a Freelancer! And I'm more dangerous than a mere huntress," Shae spoke with her purple aura enveloping in her hand as she drew, "In this turn, I will defeat you. I summon Evil Hero Infernal Gainer!"

(RWBY Volume 2 Soundtrack: Die)

A dark portal appeared in front of Shae as a monster crawled out of it. As tall as Yang, it was a demonic hero with black armor and blood red muscles. The gauntlets act as its arms with sharp claws, spikes protrude out of its shoulders and sides of its head. A heavy tail was shown and the mask it wields has four red eyes.

 **Evil HERO Infernal Gainer**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: Fiend**

 **ATK/DEF: 1600/0**

"Is that supposed to help you? My monsters are more powerful than that thing," Eddie said feeling a bit nervous.

"Oh no, he isn't alone," Shae said, "With the one card in my hand, I play Owner's Seal! Thanks to this card, My Lightning Golem gets to come back to my side!"

Eddie looked at Lightning Golem's back and saw an insignia of sorts. The emblem was a purple wilted rose with thorns sprouting out in crescent-like shapes on the sides. Shae's monster then jumped to her side with its original attack back.

 **Eddie: 1800-2300**

' _It doesn't matter. Even without her monster, I still have an advantage,'_ Eddie thought sinisterly subconsciously looking at his face down, _'My face down card is Frightfur March. If she's thinks she can destroy one of my monsters, she's got another thing coming.'_

"Now I activate the very card I have placed face down since the start," Shae announced making Eddie lose his thought, "Card of Demise! I draw five cards and in five turns, I discard my entire hand!"

' _What's she doing? All she's doing is giving me more life points,'_ Eddie thought confused.

 **Eddie: 2300-2800**

"Next I play my own Pot of Greed," Shae said drawing another card.

 **Eddie: 2800-3300**

"I play Monster Reborn to resurrect an old friend, Malicious Edge!" Shae yelled out as her edgy monster came out.

 **Eddie: 3800-4300**

"Next I play Card Destruction!" Shae played, "By activating this, we both discard our hand and redraw a new hand!"

Doing so, Eddie got one card and Shae got four new cards.

"Now I activate a monster in my graveyard!" Shae spoke as a faded version of a blue and gray magnet monster with yellow eyes appeared in front of everyone.

 **Delta the Magnet Warrior**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: Rock**

 **ATK/DEF: 1600/1400**

"I'll explain for you all what it can do! Since it's been sent to the graveyard, by banishing three monsters that have magnet in its name, I can summon forth a powerful monster! So I banish Alpha, Beta, and Gamma the Magnet Warriors to summon one of my most powerful monsters. Alright boys, time to merge!" Shae yelled.

Delta created a magnetic force to summon out the said monsters. The first to appear was a gray magnetic warrior with a sword and a steel shield. The second was a small yellow warrior with magnetic ends for horns and fingers and black dots as eyes. The last of them was a chubby pink magnet warrior with a black visor shining yellow eyes, sheathed wings, metallic bone hands, and large feet.

 **Alpha the Magnet Warrior**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: Rock**

 **ATK/DEF: 1400/1700**

 **Beta the Magnet Warrior**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: Rock**

 **ATK/DEF: 1700/1600**

 **Gamma the Magnet Warrior**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: Rock**

 **ATK/DEF: 1500/1800**

The three magnet warriors then begun to disassemble themselves. Alpha's head was removed as its body stayed in the center. The wings of Gamma attached to the back growing larger. The head of Gamma attached on the neck with Beta's fin-like magnets attaching to the sides, changing the color from pink to yellow. Alpha's sword's hilt arc forward as the sword shined brighter, attaching to the right hand. To finish the awesome transformation, Alpha's head fin attached directly at the back of the head.

"Behold the one… the only… Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!" Shae announced.

 **Valkyrion the Magna Warrior**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Level: 8**

 **Type: Rock**

 **ATK/DEF: 3500/3850**

"So… Powerful," Eddie said stepping back a bit.

"But I'm not done, I play my very own Dark Fusion! I fuse Malicious Edge and Lightning Golem to fusion summon Evil Hero Malicious Fiend!" Shae continued her turn.

Instead of being fused together, Lightning Golem transformed into energy and enveloped around Malicious Edge. The evil hero began to grow a bit bigger, losing some of its leather straps and emerged in a new uniform. His tan skin can be revealed on his collar bones, arms, and hands. The blades grew bigger and crooked downward. His wings on his back, spread big and his mask grew somewhat smaller, but claws protrude on the back of the helmet. A blue gem sat on his throat and 2 shoulder armors layered on top of each other.

 **Evil Hero Malicious Fiend**

 **Attribute: Fire**

 **Level: 8**

 **Type: Fiend**

 **ATK/DEF: 3500/2100**

 **Eddie: 4300-4800**

"Two monsters with 3500 attack points!" Eddie and Blake spoke in disbelief.

"I activate the power of Infernal Gainer! By banishing this monster, Malicious Fiend can gain the ability to attack twice!" Shae said as Infernal Gainer disappeared and Malicious Fiend gaining a red aura, "Now it's time to show our power! Valkyrion attack Frightfur Sheep with Magnet Saber!"

Valkyrion roared with anticipation as it flew up to the air and flew down at the sheep fusion monster. Frightfur Sheep countered by throwing its saw disks, but it proved useless as Valkyrion used a powerful magnetic force to swerve their attacks away. The powerful monster then hacked the chains off and cleaved the sheep on the head, making it explode.

 **Eddie: 4800-3300**

"Frightfur Sheep's ability activates! I special summon it back in defense mode!" Eddie countered as the sheep returned in a kneeling position.

 **Frightfur Sheep ATK: 2000-2800**

"When I said I am ending this, I mean to exterminate you here and now!" Shae declared.

"But what can you do? The moment your Malicious Fiend finishes off my monsters I can still counterattack," Eddie pointed out.

"There won't be a point for you to have your turn," Shae coldly stated as she discarded a card, "By sending a card from my hand to the graveyard, I can play one of the most powerful spells known to Duel Monsters… Super Polymerization!"

"WHAT!" Eddie yelled in disbelief.

"This spell card is so powerful I can activate it during battle! So I can merge Valkyrion and Frightfur Chimera!" Shae declared as a storm raged and wind blew harsh.

"I won't let you have it," Eddie said as he tried to activate his trap card, but couldn't, "Wait, why can't I play my card?!"

"Super Polymerization is so dangerous that neither of us can play any cards the moment it's activated!" Shae explained.

 **Eddie: 3300-3800**

The said monsters screamed as they were absorbed in the middle of a storm. Lightning clashed all over the ship with Blake moving aside to avoid the lightning.

"Now watch in utter despair as justice transcends beyond good and evil. I fusion summon… Evil Hero Dark Gaia!" Shae summoned forth as molten rocks rain down on the ship.

Soon the demonic hero emerged from up high as it reveal itself before all. Covered in stone armor and hiding its upper face, it had an arrow shaped tail end and demonic wings with veins appearing within.

 **Evil HERO Dark Gaia**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Level: 8**

 **Type: Fiend**

 **ATK/DEF: 0/0**

"Since it was perfectly fused, it gains attack points equal to our monsters!" Shae described its effect.

 **Evil HERO Dark Gaia: 0-6300**

"Over… 6000 attack points!" Eddie yelled in disbelief.

"Next I play Rush Recklessly! So I give Dark Gaia 700 more attack points!" Shae declared using her last card.

 **Evil HERO Dark Gaia: 6300-7000**

 **Eddie: 3800-4300**

"7000 attack points!?" Eddie and Blake yelled.

"Evil Hero Malicious Fiend! Use your newfound power and erase his sheep!" Shae ordered pointing to her enemies.

Malicious Fiend laughed sinisterly as it struck down the sheep with hardly any effort and slashed down at Eddie who yelled in pain.

 **Eddie: 4300-800**

"Hold him down!" Shae ordered Malicious Fiend.

With a nod, Malicious Fiend turned swiftly behind Eddie and stabbed twice through the back, holding him off the ground with just the extended claws.

"Why?! Your monster was done attacking!?" Eddie yelled in pain as he gasp for air.

"True, but he doesn't have to attack to hold you down," Shae said darkly, "Evil Hero Dark Gaia, finish him with Dark Catastrophe. Witness oblivion!"

Eddie's widened more as he looked at the currently fused monster in the sky. Dark Gaia held his armored gauntlet up as a meteor in flames grew in size, now as big as a large Deathstalker.

" _Die,"_ Dark Gaia and Malicious Fiend spoke sinisterly in Eddie's mind.

Dark Gaia threw down the meteor with force as Eddie inaudibly screamed as the meteor hit its mark, shaking the entire ship.

 **Eddie: 800-0**

(Soundtrack End)

The holograms disappeared after the conclusion of the duel as the barrier around them dissipates into nothing. The flames quickly die out as there was a sight behold to everyone. Eddie, on his knees, scorched from head to toe. As Eddie fell to the steel hull, he turned into nothing but dust as the wind blew him away.

Haldrana can only whistle at the sight as she spoke to her little sister.

"Damn sis, you can be scary when you want to. Great job. Overkill, but great job nonetheless," Haldrana said with please in her voice.

"I aim to win and to please," Shae spoke, "Though I could say that Eddie's too charred to speak his mind now."

Haldrana looked at her at first, merely shaking her head and smiled.

"I think you are hanging out with Whittaker too much to crack a pun," Haldrana said.

Shae simply smiled at her sister and shrugged her shoulders as the large ship they are on began to continue its course.

* * *

In the dark chamber, the Commander laughed his gut off and clapped happily with Diabolos.

" _Oh I always wondered why you have no quarry with that girl, she's already powerful and evil as she is,"_ the Commander said very pleased with the results of that duel.

"Yes, she is what I believed to be my prodigy in this world. Honestly when I fought as her enemy, she can cruel when she desires to be. Now I am still pleased that she still hasn't lost her touch," Diabolos said smiling with content under his helmet watching the footage.

"So what happens now oh great Diabolos," the Commander curiously asked.

"Now… we move on to the next stage and use War mode to the fullest! Time to start our ambush!" Diabolos spoke pressing a button.

* * *

Back with Jaune and Pyrrha's duel, Pyrrha's duel disk began to beep as she looked at it expectantly.

"Oh good, I've been waiting for this signal," Pyrrha said with excitement.

"What?" Jaune asked.

"Now!" Pyrrha spoke to the sky.

Air whistled in the sky explosions erupted around Jaune, Ruby, and Yang. Surprised by that, they looked around and found something dreadful. In the sky was a humongous dark bird hovering over the skies with the largest beak they have ever seen and orange highlights.

 **Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 10**

 **Type: Winged Beast**

 **ATK/DEF: 2500/2500**

"How!? How could it be here when Pyrrha's dueling us," Jaune said confused.

"… _I should've known,"_ Red said looking at it with narrowed eyes.

"What is it?" Ruby asked the dragon.

" _This is War mode! Those Immortals must've used a battle royal function on us! We were being deceived from the start!"_ Red snarled.

"You're right about that," a woman's voice echoed.

A figure fell down from the flying Immortal and landed near Pyrrha Nikos. A woman with black hair pointing down in an arrow, light blue eyes, a black robe accented with orange stripes, black fingerless gloves, black miniskirt, long cape, and black boots.

" _Carly,"_ Red spoke that name.

"You're correct Red and you're eyes don't deceive you. And now you will be facing the three of us!" Carly declared revealing her field.

 **Carly: 4000**

 **Hand: 1**

 **Field: 1 face down and Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu**

 **Field Spell: Mound of the Bound Creator**

 **Graveyard: Double Summon and Double Coston**

"Three?" Jaune questioned.

"Including me," A new voice appeared as it was a male this time.

Appearing by the dark flames as a dark figure. Wearing chainmail, a black coat covering the mouth, a nevermore helmet, and arrows on the right shoulder.

Beside it was a monster wearing dark and light purple armor. Silver blades attached to the shoulders, knees, and helmet. It had red eyes, a faceplate, and a halberd mechanical arm as its left arm having blades and an emblem resembling a curved 'm'. Information spread to the huntsmen as they know who they are.

 **Scar: 4000**

 **Hand: 3**

 **Field: Heroic Challenger-Assault Halberd, Lightning Blade, and 1 face down**

 **Graveyard: Pot of Greed**

 **Heroic Challenger-Assault Halberd**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: Warrior**

 **ATK/DEF: (1800-2600)/200**

"Three on one?" Yang questioned anger that they ganged up on her friend.

"Unfortunately for you and your sister, you will be busy with us," another voice appeared by the gate.

The two sisters and Jaune saw an evil knight with spikes coming out of its armor, horn on the helmet, and red eyes. Next to it was a large dark figure wearing a black trench coat, black pants, and a head ornament of an Ursa mouth as a helmet, dark skin, sharp teeth, and red eyes.

"You will be dealing with us huntresses," the large one spoke with determination.

"…Hey Yang," Ruby yelled out to her sister, "Care to join me in a tag duel?"

"You know it sis," Yang said arming her duel disk.

"Jaune, we'll take care of these two. Think you're good by yourself?" Ruby asked with concern.

"Oh don't worry about me," Jaune assured as his mark glowed brighter with a red aura circling around him, "I intend to win at all costs."

"Okay, then let's have it then," Ruby declared to the weird Grimm duelists.

"Yeah!" Yang yelled just as mighty as her sister.

"DUEL!" Ruby, Yang, and the two Grimm duelists.

 **Ruby/Yang: 4000**

 **Grim Wolf/Grand Kuma: 4000**

* * *

(Sanus; Remnant)

Where it was once a battlefield, now it was a wasteland with ruins of the battle that transpired. Ozpin, his allies, and the students are missing along with the main forces who were fighting alongside/against them. Somewhere within the ruins Cinnabar stood still with its eyes closed and calm.

Meanwhile afar from the blast radius, Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury managed to survive and escape just in time from the blast. There was almost nothing, just a sign of utter devastation.

"I can't believe… we made it out there alive," Emerald panted holding herself up by her knees.

"Just be glad that we weren't a part of that, "Mercury said pointing over to what was a battlefield, "At least the teachers are dead."

Cinder looked back at the ruins not with horror or relief, but more with amazement. To think that one monster holding the power of four Maidens can cause this much destruction in just little time. All that power… dangerously within a single entity that can destroy a kingdom if it desires. The Maiden powers duplicated and honed perfectly in what was a research facility with knowledge beyond understanding.

And she wanted it.

Cinder looked down and found the beast staying still in one position, looking like it was asleep. Seeking an opportunity of a lifetime, she jumped back in without hesitation, eyes gleaming like a kid in a candy store.

"Cinder wait," Emerald spoke to her master as she followed her with Mercury in pursuit.

Cinder temporarily stopped before it, not wanting it to wake from her run. Stealthily, she walked toward it with a smile as she took out a white glove. She looked at the beast on the side as she prepares herself. The back of it was then marked with a red symbol of an open eye with a compass shape, broken on one side by five diamond shapes. With the palm towards Cinnabar's face, a small red portal opened on the palm showing itself a Grimm bug.

The bug prepared itself as it shot a black web at its eye and tusks. Cinder believed that this day is grand for her. Despite the bump from this Diabolos character, she will have more power than she can even imagine.

Only thing is… there's was something wrong.

The bug screeched in pain as it retracted back in the portal with fear as Cinder felt like something impaled her hand. Retracting the hand and nursing it, she saw Cinnabar wake up like a light switch and roared to the sky. Cinnabar then grabbed the gloved hand with a serpent's speed, pulling the woman who was in its proximity have the arrogance to grab its power.

Cinnabar growled at the woman as orange smoke vented out of its tusks, wanting to bite her head off. Then it felt two bullet shots hit the neck and jaw as Cinnabar looked to find Emerald who shot it with her weapons. It viciously threw Cinder at Emerald and held its ground when Mercury kicked its chest.

As it saw the three humans regroup together, Cinnabar narrowed its circular eyes, snarling as it took a step forward and roared at the three new challengers.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **Well I have one thing to say after this… Uh-oh.**

 **As I said directly above before the story, MaxGundam1998 has given me permission to use the Grimm duelists that were defeated.**

 **Now if you excuse me, I have ideas to do and a day to celebrate graduating from aviation school.**


End file.
